Fuero Interno
by suffere
Summary: Otro Levi X Mikasa pero en un ¿universo alterno? lo quiero ambientar en nuestro mundo pero con sus personalidades intactas, espero que salga bien, este lo haré más pausado (primera vez en varios capitulos) asi que si pueden darme una mano con algun comentario para corregir sera bienvenido tanto críticas constructivas como veredictos homicidas, gracias por leer. Otras parejas
1. Chapter 1 El aire de esos ojos

Capítulo 1.

El aire de ojos.

Levi.

Quería olvidar todo, llegar a dormir a su apartamento y desconectarse de la realidad, su vida era como una pintura surrealista, no le hallaba sentido y llena de varios colores y matices, admitía que no era una "buena" persona pues desde chico nunca había sido muy abierto a expresarse ni andar repartiendo sonrisas como miss universo, no era de los que te iban dando palmaditas en la espalda cuando algo no salía bien y daba palabras de afecto, pero era bueno escuchando o intentaba si era Hanji quien estaba al frente, observador nato y con unos nervios de acero los cuales siempre demostraba con su inmutable cara o como decía la Dra. Zoe, la "cara de culo", pero antes había sido menos huraño en su actitud, había reído algunas veces con ganas, supo lo que era recibir y dar un abrazo sincero, entendió el por qué el ser humano no nacía para vivir solo, o bueno eso lo pensaba antes de que la persona que le enseño eso desapareciera de su vida de manera abrupta y cruel…

Y ahí estaba en medio de un lugar lleno de humo, ruido, donde el alcohol circulaba como si fuera aire, con mujeres casi desnudas prodigando miradas coquetas o lascivas complaciendo a desconocidos por dinero, se llenaba su mente de imágenes que le daban asco, música estridente y de conversaciones que él consideraba impropias y eso que no era un tipo de mente cerrada al sexo, pero todo se había ido dejando amargura, si de vez en cuando buscaba alguna mujer con la cual pasar el rato, algunas veces pagó, pero después se sentía estúpido, pero es que después de haber probado las mieles del amor con Petra y después perderla, ya incluso su necesidad biológica había mermado, pero ahí estaba él, con la panda de idiotas que conformaban sus compañeros de oficina y su mejor amigo Erwing Smith, el cual aunque estaba algo tomado no perdía la compostura, era la despedida de soltero de este, aunque vivía desde hace tiempo con la "respetada" Dra. Hanji Zoe, al fin se había atrevido a pedirle matrimonio, se sentía bien por ellos, fueron su salvavidas cuando todo pintaba a negro en su vida y más de una vez quiso terminar su existencia, ellos no lo dejaron solo por casi 2 años, le habían instalado una habitación en su casa porque no querían dejarlo sólo en su anterior hogar, sabían que al estar él solo ante los recuerdos de quien era el amor de su vida le darían la determinación necesaria para alcanzar a Petra, por eso lo llevaron consigo a regañadientes y en estado de coma, Hanji podía golpear muy duro si se lo proponía, era la única mujer que podía ponerlo en su lugar o callarlo, así como poseer la habilidad innata de sacarle de quicio y sacar sus instintos homicidas, pero es que esa mujer no conocía el sentido común o el miedo cuando este se enojaba, en la oficina le temían y respetaban, imponía su presencia, era inteligente, apuesto y con una habilidad para los negocios, un líder solitario y vaya que lo era, le duro poco la compañía y a veces se sentía mal de que pudo haber sacado más provecho, pero él hubiera no existe y ahora recordaba que estaba ahí por su amigo, le había suplicado, SI SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, el dueño de la más prometedora compañía farmacéutica de Japón pidiéndole a su mejor amigo y CEO que lo acompañara a su despedida de soltero porque sabía de lo pervertidos que eran sus compañeros de oficina y no quería darle motivo a su mujer de que le dijera que no o que le diera por ser viuda a las pocas horas de casarse y enterarse de lo que esos hombres eran capaces de hacer. (Connie Springer era un viejo rabo verde de mente pero con el cuerpo de un niño, y era mucho decir, Levi le sacaba unos centímetros y eso que era apodado desde la secundaria al inicio de cursos como el "enano", pero ese mismo enano podía prodigar tremendas golpizas donde la brutalidad y sangre demostraba que no debías meterte con "Heichou" como el llamarían después).

Estaba tomando un whiskey el cual le sabia horrible, estaba por prender un cigarro, pero una de esas golfas que estaban con sus compañeros le ofreció prenderlo de manera coqueta, quería en ese momento ser un cretino, pero la buena educación e imagen pesaba, así que tuvo que aguantarse a solo ignorarla, la tipa siguió insistiendo pero al ver que no obtendría respuesta cambio de objetivo para con el rubio de su amigo, pero sonrió de manera ladina, Smith no le había hecho caso, no entendía porque aquellos hombres querían hacerle ver a su rubio amigo que despedirse de la soltería era un desperdicio, un sacrificio que no llevaba a nada bueno, pero cuando amas a la persona en cuestión no te duele no irte de juerga con los amigos ni coquetear con la sexy secretaria, no, simplemente quieres llegar a casa temprano y saber que la otra persona también te espera y añora, que te recibe con calidez acogedora, que te escuchen y te demuestren al final de día en la alcoba que tanto ella te pertenece, así se sentía en el pasado cuando se había casado con Petra. Ya no traía la argolla, parte de la terapia requería que dejara atrás todo, pero no se deshizo de ella en su totalidad, había mandado forjar otro anillo, una argolla de oro blanco y una piedra de obsidiana plateada, esa combinación no entendía por qué la pidió al joyero, pero es que al llegar al local del artesano en cuestión para que lo fundiera y hacer cualquier adorno vio una pequeña piedra de obsidiana plateada, eso le había dicho el hombre y no lo pensó mucho, en un arrebato pidió una argolla con la piedra incrustada, algo "metrosexual" para sus compañeros, pero para Erwing era "metropuñal": veía que su amigo ya se estaba impacientando por irse y él no era tan tonto para no aprovechar esa oportunidad de irse del congal, sólo tendría que decir que acompañaría a Erwing de manera seria, ninguno de los otros "caballeros" tendría objeción, primero por la "compañía" que tenían y el "estado" en que estaban, pero si alguno le fallaban las neuronas, simplemente tendría que verlos y se orinarían en los pantalones, y se estaba poniendo de pie para levantar a Erwing de sofá cuando una canción algo extraña para ese lugar se escucho.

El local se puso totalmente a oscuras y en el lugar donde antes mujeres exuberantes se trepaban a un tubo para bailar "sugerente" y quitarse la ropa, ahora estaba una mujer vestida solamente con un pantalón, top y un collar ajustado al cuello negro de cuero con un pequeño moño plateado, su piel era increíblemente blanca y contrastaba con su cabello negro noche corto, no podía verle la cara al estar de espalda, pero podía ver un cuerpo impresionante, uno del cual no podía despegar la vista, no era como las demás operadas que abundaban en aquel bar, era un cuerpo natural al ver como empezaba a moverse y estaba firme del ejercicio, al darse la vuelta lo termino de comprobar al ver el tamaño de sus pechos, unos senos normales que no estaban tiesos por los implantes y al subir al ver su rostro todo perdió sentido, no se creía capaz de volver a desear a una mujer después de la muerte de Petra hace 5 años, pero ahora frente a él veía una mujer joven hermosa en un lugar tan asqueroso con unos ojos que jamás espero ver, llenos de tristeza y nostalgia y de un enigmático gris oscuro, y no entendía, menos por el tipo de baile que ella estaba interpretando, usaba el tubo pero no de manera corriente, este le ayudaba a hacer su rutina, pero la música, la letra de la misma y el sentimiento que embargaba el rostro de la chica era irreal, era sensualidad pura y elegante, todos los hombres habían callado y miraban solo al centro, alcanzo a escuchar los quejidos o reclamos de las demás mujeres, pero nada importaba, Erwing estaba también con la boca abierta, no creían lo que veían sus ojos, y la pieza seguía, era Uninvited de Alanis Morissette y todo su ser se centro en ella hasta aun después de que la canción termino y la chica se fue, ELLA NO SE HABIA QUITADO LA ROPA y contrario a esperar una ola de abucheos era silencio y aplauso, quería ir a preguntar quién era la chica, pero al ver que su rubio amigo iba vomitar aborto la misión y fue directo al baño con este, y esperaba que estuviera limpio, sino los demandaría por el mal servicio, pero después de pensar que no volvería a ver a esa mujer la idea la desecho.

Había dejado a Erwing dormido en su habitación al ser mañana la boda, como la costumbre indicaba debía dormir lejos de la novia, había manejado por obra de Dios bien, porque su mente seguía en esa mujer, no podía sacarla de su cabeza y se sentía culpable, debería de aprender la lección de que la gente buena no dura mucho en el mundo, para muestra su esposa, y que esa mujer estuviera ahí no decía nada bueno, y aun así la imagen del movimiento de ese cuerpo no abandonaba su mente, no recordaba cuando le había pasado algo si después de la muerte de Petra… Ni antes… ni durante que estuvo con ella y eso lo turbo, a Petra la amó y se entregó por completo a ella, y no recordaba una sensación parecida y terminó sintiéndose mal al recordar lo que era desear, pero no un deseo normal, sino de un arrebato carnal tan fuerte, había sentido su entrepierna palpitar, era el instinto primitivo de la conservación de la especie lo que lo asalto, algo irónico y que lo regresó a su aura de depresión, recordaba cuando todo todavía estaba bien y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, si tan sólo ese día la suerte no lo hubiera odiado estaría con su mujer, compartiendo la boda de su mejor amigo y a lo mejor después de la boda, Erwing y a su pesar Hanji serian los padrinos del que sería su hijo…

Se recostó en el sillón preferido de piel desabrochando su corbata con una mano y poniendo la otra frente a sus ojos, quería hacer presión sobre ellos para no llorar, para no lamentarse de lo que no tendría jamás…

Mikasa.

Había sido agotador estar en ese lugar, estar expuesta ante tanta gente y ser el centro de atención no era su fuerte, se sentía desnuda ante toda esa bola de imbéciles que pagaban por ver mujeres denigrarse, pero no era quién para pensar en ello en ese preciso instante primero porque conocía a una que lo hacía pero que no se acostaba con nadie y demás porque ella se había "rebajado", aunque fuera por una buena causa, sino quisiera tanto a esa estúpida de Annie no lo hubiera hecho jamás en vida, ellas habían sufrido demasiado en esta vida, y podrían no estar juntas en ese instante si no pesaran más los años de amistad y confidencia, de soledad, sonrisas y llantos, lo que les había pasado no era culpa de ninguna de las dos de manera deliberada, habían sido víctimas de muchas situaciones malas estando juntas y la tuvieron muy difícil: por poco no lo pudieron haber superado, pero prefirió valorar a la persona que ahorita tenía a su lado o que esperaba en casa que a aquella que se metió entre ellas dos, lo había amado demasiado y se equivocó, jamás debió de haberle confiando su corazón a quién sólo miraba como un trofeo, jamás debió de pensar que una persona seria su mundo, era joven y sabía que podía ser ingenua a veces aunque la hayan traicionado incontables veces pero no esperaba tanta saña reunida en un ser humano, pero Jeager se lo demostró, si, EREN HABIA JUGADO CON AMBAS, ella había salido mejor parada de esa guerra, pero Annie no, ella no pudo seguir con su vida como antes, en ella el juego de Eren había tenido unas graves y grandes consecuencias, que aunque jamás Lionhearth se quejará de ello, venia que a veces añora el ayer, pero que al ver esa cabecita rubia despeinada por la mañana y diciéndoles con cariño mamá y tía respectivamente les hacia olvidar lo difícil que tenían a veces las cosas sólo por verla sonreír, Christa Historia era el ángel para ellas dos que las salvaba de la oscuridad y las mantenía juntas como hermanas, pero pronto todo ese pesar y adversidad acabaría, ella había ido a ese lugar por una sola vez para no regresar jamás ni ella ni Annie, no porque las trataran mal, tenían suerte de conocer a la esposa del dueño de ese local la cual adoraba con locura a Christa, Ymir se deshacía en atenciones que hasta Christa se ponía malcriada y Reiner no ayudada, ellos querían tener hijos pero Ymir por una enfermedad venérea de juventud no podía lograr ese anhelo, así que al reencontrarse con Annie y saber su situación la apoyaron a lo mejor no con el mejor trabajo, pero lo adaptaron a sus necesidades y hasta con protección y trato especial además de que jamás la metían a las demás "actividades lucrativas" que en ese lugar se desarrollaban (además notaba que Bertholt el jefe de seguridad miraba intensamente a Annie y jamás permitía que un tío se le acercara, daba terror verlo enojado o eso decían algunos, ella solo miraba a un hombre en defensa de lo que creía suyo y le molestaba esa acción cosa que a Annie no, decía que era improbable que se interesada en ella, pero no fue así, al conocer a la hija de su amiga también quedo prendado de ella y tenia intensiones de invitarla a salir de manera romántica, Annie contrario a lo que Mikasa pensaba, quería darse una oportunidad de ser feliz y de confiar, ella era más abierta, ser madre le había abierto la mirada a una más amplia y no tan negra como la que ella tenía, Lionhearth tenía fe en el mundo, el amor y la humanidad porque quería darle un ambiente sano a su hija para que creciera como ellas lo hubieran deseado sea con o sin figura paterna), había terminado hace poco su tesis para terminar su carrera de Ing. Química con especialidad en procesos alimenticios y había conseguido donde hacer las residencias y que le pagaran, no era un sueldo exorbitante, pero comparado con lo que percibían sus compañeros le era suficiente para la renta, comida y demás gastos de las 3, ella al ser alumna que se graduaría con honores tenia beca por parte de la escuela y le cubría todos los gastos, quería que Annie se diera tiempo para cuidar a su hija y que después retomada los estudios que dejó por ser madre y así salir adelante juntas, ella no creería en el amor, la había herido demasiado Jeager para que pudiera creer en algún hombre en su vida, pero ahora sus prioridades era conservar ese trabajo no solo mientras hacia sus residencias, sino quedarse permanentemente ahí, la nueva división de la Cía. Farmacéutica Smith era sobre alimentos infantiles, la cual era dirigida por su sempai o ahora Dra. Hanji Zoe, era alumna de ultimo grado cuando ella entro en la universidad, era una tipa algo "especial" por así decirlo pero inteligente como el diablo, después de la carrera ya estaba en la maestría y doctorado, era un prodigio con "hábitos especiales" como de bromear con todos y hacer experimentos que más de una vez comprometieron su integridad física y te daban a pensar antes de pasarle un tubo de ensayo, tuvo suerte que la Dra. Zoe leyera su carta para pedir hacer las residencias, si hubiera ido a parar a Depto. De recursos humanos jamás lo hubiera logrado, pero Hanji la había recordado y la quería de inmediato en su equipo pues se entero de su boca que había estado al pendiente de su desarrollo académico y estaba complacida de tenerla bajo su mando, además que el director había hablado maravillas de ella como de cuando ayudaba como asesora de alumnos de cursos inferiores.

Pero no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, HABIA BAILADO ENFRENTE DE UN MONTON DE CAVERNICOLAS HORMONALES EN POCA ROPA, SE SENTIA CASI DESNUDA, pero lo que no creía es que sin desnudarse y hacer una coreografía aprendida en 3 horas la gente al irse primero estuvo en silencio y después aplaudiera, pensaba que la querían matar o pedir el dinero en reembolso a Reiner y eso no era bueno, pero paso lo contrario; no se le hacía difícil hacer una rutina de ejercicio en un tubo, tener a una amiga que trabaja por convicción en un table tenia sus ventajas, le obligaba a ejercitarse en el tubo que tenía en su casa para practicar, no lo hubiera hecho jamás, pero primero una apuesta que perdió en la cual si Annie ganaba aceptaría que le diera clases y si un día era necesario la supliría, pero que si ella ganaba Annie dejaría ese trabajo y se encargaría de hacer la colada del hogar, por cosas del destino, ella terminó perdiendo y tuvo que tomar las clases, pero también las siguió porque notó que era un excelente ejercicio, se mantenía en forma y no tenía que pagar un gimnasio o salir todavía de noche o de madrugada de la casa para mantenerse en forma al salir a correr, en la escuela estaba en el club de karate, pero sólo entrenaba 2 veces a la semana y no era mucho, ella necesitaba sacar el stress de la escuela y de a veces pensar que no llegaría a fin de mes, pero todo quedaría atrás y este día lo podría olvidar o recordarlo cuando fuera una vieja decrepita de las locuras que hizo por su juventud y necesidad, Ymir y Reiner se ponían tristes de que no contarían mas con Annie en el trabajo, era buena, cuando estuvieron en preparatoria después que lograron independencia del lugar donde antes vivían consiguió una beca por estar en el club de baile y quedar en los primeros lugares a nivel nacional, tenia elegancia y aptitudes para bailar además de que tenía un físico despampanante, tenia clientela que venía a verla regularmente, pero esos dos podrían seguir viendo y mimando a su adorada Historia, como le gustaba decirle Ymir a la niña, ellos las estimaban, Ymir conocía los orígenes de ellas dos porque venían del mismo orfanato.

Pero era hora de ponerse en marcha, regresar a casa y dormir, aunque todavía sentía la adrenalina y un poco de nervios, siendo sincera le daba risa, ella no hubiera hecho eso si Annie no se hubiera enfermado de una gripa horrible que la tenía en cama, hoy era el día de pago y necesitaba ir por el dinero, y aunque Ymir le dijo que podría llevarle el dinero Annie quería ir, era su último día ahí pues tenía que encontrar un trabajo decente para que no le negaran la entrada al parvulario a Christa y ellos lo habían comprendido, por seguridad no dirían nada hasta que Annie se hubiera ido del local para evitar que algún loco la persiguiera, Annie iría a trabajar a una oficina de una abogada llamada Sasha Browse, esa mujer se encargaba de casos de mujeres que sufrían maltrato y necesitaba asistente, Annie dominaba bien las funciones de oficina y hablaba excelente inglés, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro pues además Annie quería estudiar leyes desde niña para evitar que padres abusivos golpearan a sus hijos o que casas de asistencia solo vieran a niños abandonados como un negocio como ellas lo vivieron en carne propia, pero bueno, para que aquella rubia estuviera en reposo tuvo que decirle que ella la cubriría y la puso a entrenar por 3 tortuosas horas pero no solo físicamente, la preparo mentalmente diciéndole piropos que eran peor que de albañiles, la hizo sentir como carne en aparador, toda roja y Annie lo disfrutaba, no siempre podías tener a Mikasa Ackerman sonrojada y pidiéndole fervientemente que parada de decir ese tipo de cosas que la escandalizaban tanto que 2 veces se cayó del tubo por la impresión, Annie era quién a veces la sacaba de su "aura" deprimente muchas veces y se lo agradecía de verdad.

Mientras se desvestía y miraba las cosas que hacía por su amiga, se puso a pensar en algo que estaba muy por debajo de su mente, era la imagen que tuvo al iniciar la voz de Alanis en la canción, volteo para dar la cara al público y vio a un hombre de pie, demasiado apuesto debía de aceptar, de piel blanca y cabello negro, algo bajo de estatura pero que su complexión atlética lo hacía ver guapo, la miraba a ella como si no hubiera nada más, con una mezcla de deseo y no sería nada raro después de la primera impresión y desarrollar el baile todos la miraban así pero en esa mirada negra había visto culpa, dolor y ¿añoranza?. Ya se había cambiado y estaba lista para irse cuando Reiner toca para entregarle el dinero a de Annie, ella le dice "adelante" y este entra con una sonrisa y abrazándola como sólo él puede, casi rompiéndole las costillas, Mikasa no odiaba a los hombres, o no aquellos que no tenían intensiones románticas hacia ella y Reiner y Bertholt eran uno de esos pocos, Reiner le intentaba convencer de que trabajara con ellos, sólo con Annie habían visto una reacción igual y ya que Annie no estaría ahí decía que ella podría suplirla, pero una mirada que decía "vete a la mierda, estas jodido" hizo a Reiner entender, sabia de buena mano lo fuerte y rápida que era Mikasa para la pelea y no quería ganarse una buena golpiza por parte de ella y de Ymir por haber alterado a sus hermanas, el había conocido a su "hermana mayor o benefactora" en las peores condiciones que podría suscitarse un romance, pero ni sabiendo su origen ni su oficio él la despreció, luchó por ella aun con las negativas de esta, y formo un negocio, algo loco, pero que se acoplaba a lo que ellos vivían, era un burdel y a la vez no, era un bar para caballeros, pero la prostitución no la ejercían ellos, las chicas decidían que hacían con los clientes, si algunas solo querían bailar o servir mesas estas eran cuidadas por Bertholt para evitar incidentes que las dañaran, ahí llego Ymir antes de decirle que si a Reiner y casarse, y este no la dejó actuar más que para él, el lugar era de categoría dentro de los de su clase, y después se reencontraron las 3 hermanas casi de inmediato cuando sucedió de lo de Eren y Annie resultó embarazada de este, e inmediatamente Ymir había puesto cartas en el asunto, no dejaría al desamparo a sus "pequeñas" y menos con Christa en camino, así que cambio su actitud hacia el esposo de Ymir y le dijo "hasta el sábado grandulón, recuerda llevarle galletas de chocolate a Christa y de fresa a Annie o te mataran" y Reiner sonrió de buena gana, esas chicas merecían algo de buena suerte en la vida.

Y Mikasa salió a la noche, para luego llegar a su casa, el aire le daba una sensación de libertad y de nostalgia que no entendía ni querría investigar pues el color del cielo le recordaron una cabellera y unos ojos nada comunes, había llegado a su casa demasiado rápido pensó y al abrir la puerta con cuidado se quedó viendo a sus dos rubias dormidas hechas un ovillo en la sala y un plato en la mesa, definitivo, su única prioridad seria mantener esa familia que para algunos era disfuncional pero que para ella era perfecta.


	2. Chapter 2 Buscando

Capítulo 2 Buscando.

Levi.

Se sentía tonto…

Todo a su alrededor eran felicitaciones a sus amigos… y bromas por parte de Hanji hacia su persona, ES QUE NO PODIA DEJARLO DE JODER AUNQUE SEA UN DIA, ella pedía a gritos que se acercará cuando aventara el ramo a las solteras, ES QUE ACASO NO SABIA QUE A ESO SOLO VAN MUJERES, pero no, Hanji seguía gritando que fuera, que él por ser "lindo" (lo cual en lenguaje de Hanji era su forma de disfrazar la descripción "tamaño pocket" o como él lo traducía a "enano") no importaba que fuera hombre, que necesitaba "salir" y que querían que fuera el siguiente, Erwing por todos los medios quería callar a Hanji, sabía que aunque ella lo quisiera ayudar ese tema seguía siendo delicado, pero ella no entendía razones, parecía una niña pequeña, pero él no estaba mosqueado por la idiotez de su ahora legal "cuñada" sino que quería irse de ahí, cambiarse de ropa e ir al local donde habían hecho la despedida de soltero de Erwing, pero faltaba para rato, en la ceremonia casi se quedaba dormido, le extraño que no le vinieran a la mente los recuerdos cuando él estuvo años atrás en la misma situación, pensaba que se pondría triste pues ayer se dejo ir en un llanto silencioso por aquellos que ya podía disfrutar y que anhelaba, después de trayecto iba recordando cómo le iba picando a Erwing de camino a la iglesia, lo estaba poniendo nervioso diciéndole que a lo mejor Hanji se había quedado haciendo alguna investigación y lo dejaba tirado en la iglesia y no era descabellado, ella en más de un par de ocasiones había dejado a Erwing plantado en un restaurante y una vez hasta en un hotel fuera de la ciudad porque la señorita estaba buscando mezclas más "nutritivas y con mejor" para la nueva división de alimentos infantiles y al final el rubio regreso el mismo día y le regalo la reservación a Connie, el cual siempre salía ganando cuando Hanji lo dejaba plantado y Springer no desaprovechaba para invitar a la próxima "víctima" a lugares caros o exclusivos alegando que eran premios por su "desempeño", ¡JA¡ eso era demasiado ego, era bueno en la cuestión contable, pero tampoco era para regalarle un fin de semana en una playa exclusiva, pero al ver a Hanji y decirle a Erwing que había llegado a la iglesia vio la cara de su "casi hermano" había rejuvenecido en unos segundos años, los ojos le brillaron tanto que padecía que tenía el cielo en estos, y comprendía que nada existía para él, ver a Hanji arreglada era algo que nunca logro imaginar y se veía radiante con ese vestido color perla, era un estilo clásico y sencillo, ajustado a su cuerpo, nada de faldas estilo princesa, ni holanes o tules, el vestido era de seda con pequeñas piedras de cristal y perlas en el bordado, el pelo totalmente recogido en un moño discreto y un maquillaje sencillo pero no por menos elegante, le había salido un silbido de buena gana, se veía bien más con la sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro a la chica, ella también veía hacia donde estaba Levi pero los ojos miraban a Erwing, vestido de un traje gris estilo inglés, el pelo recién cortado y peinado, el traje era de diseñador y a la medida permitiendo a Erwing mostrar lo bien parecido que era, contrario a lo que pensaran algunos de la gente adinerada, Erwing hacía mucho ejercicio y tenía el cuerpo tremendamente tonificado y con aquel traje parecía modelo de revista, alto, blanco, ojos azules y pelo rubio, mientras Hanji de pasar a ser la "loca" se veía como toda una verdadera mujer, con su piel canela, ojos y cabello castaños, labios carnosos, si era una bella mujer que tendría un excelente marido, y Levi les deseaba lo mejor.

La fiesta seguía su turno y llego el momento de lanzar la liga, él no se había acercado y tampoco Erwing le había hecho el "favor" de pedirle que fuera, pero a veces el destino es muy sarcástico y termino agarrando la liga, no entendía como llego a él y maldecía sus reflejos por haber agarrado ese objeto cuando lo vio volando a su dirección, pero fue un movimiento automático, estaba en forma y por ello podía reaccionar, pero no sabía ahora donde meterse, Zoe o ahora la Sra. Smith no paraba de decirle que ahora si el próximo año sería el siguiente y su ahora esposo solo le miraba suplicante que no lo dejara viudo sin antes haber disfrutado de la noche de bodas, e iba a ser un amago de fuerza y no arruinarles la noche, tiraría la liga en algún momento, pero mientras tendría que tomarse la foto con los ahora Sr. y Sra. Smith con el jodido objeto y cuando le dijeron que sonriera a la cámara lo que salió fue una mueca que el fotógrafo dio un respingo, la cara de Levi sonriendo todavía notaba causaba terror, decían que parecía psicópata y eso lo hizo gruñir.

Había llegado en cierto momento el inicio del baile, señal para que se fuera, le había dicho a Erwing que se iría temprano porque por culpa de estarlo cuidando no había dormido, lo cual era una gran mentira, se había quedado despierto recordando su pasado con Petra o sino aquellos ojos que tenían un aire de melancolía, una mirada enigmática que esperaba volver a ver ese día, se había despedido de ellos y se había montado en su Lexus color azul petróleo directo a su departamento a una velocidad nada conveniente, aparco en el estacionamiento subterráneo y subió deprisa por las escaleras, no le gustaba usar los elevadores si podía hacer ejercicio y eso que vivía en el 5 piso, pero si se pasabas hasta 16 horas en la oficina o laboratorio, debía por lo menos hacer ejercicio al salir y regresar a casa, aunque le agradaba a veces salir temprano y quitarse un poco de stress practicando cualquier deporte que incluyera golpes ya sea box y karate, se baño a la carrera y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camiseta manga larga gris oscura y un saco por si hacia frio, el que su amigo se casara en octubre lo libraba de tener una boda al aire libre con un calor del demonio, pero si te hacia llevar saco, se puso mocasines negros y bajo de nuevo las escaleras, debía llegar e investigar a esa chica y quitarse de la mente que ella podría ser una buena persona, debía desengañarse que era una cualquiera que solo sabia disfrazar su negro ser con una mirada de dolor, y tenía que hacerlo ya para no manchar el recuerdo de Petra. Arranco de nuevo el carro y salió tan deprisa del estacionamiento que chirriaron las llantas, sabía que los de seguridad le llamarían la atención por haber dejado la huella de los neumáticos, pero él quería llegar y terminar con esto.

Mikasa.

Levantarse después de mediodía le sabia a gloria, le encantaba dormir aunque nadie lo creyera, pero era de los pocos placeres que se podía dar entre la universidad, el trabajo que anteriormente tenia, cuidar a su sobrina, hacer limpieza, soportar a Annie, el hacer la tesis, hacer algo de ejercicio, actividades del club de karate y el a veces buscar otras fuentes de ingreso como haciendo trabajos escolares de otros para tener un ahorro por algún inconveniente, estudiar inglés por su cuenta y demás actividades la dejaban agotada pero tenía que levantarse temprano, pero ahora podía darse un descanso, el viernes en la mañana había ido a su anterior trabajo en una tienda de libros a renunciar y hoy iría por su último sueldo, desde hace 3 días era libre de ir a clases, de ahora en adelante iría sólo 3 veces cada 15 días para revisar con su asesor algunos puntos de su residencia donde debía conjugar teoría y práctica del tema a desarrollar y que le serviría como experiencia profesional, pero para ello faltaban 2 semanas, estaba en periodo de vacaciones, luego ayer había ido a cubrir a Annie y llegó algo tarde además de que levanto a esas dos flojas para que durmieran en la cama, ceno y limpio el plato, se baño y se metió a la cama, soñando con un par de ojos negros y una voz que le pedía que no se fuera, decidió no darle importancia y estirarse, debía hacer el desayuno, algo sano porque esas dos eran capaces de comer solo golosinas, no sabía cómo Annie no engordaba si era amante de la comida chatarra y parece que Christa va por el mismo camino, y como ella seria futura integrante de un equipo de nutrición infantil, que mejor que empezando con su adorable sobrina, hizo el desayuno con calma, tendió su cama y fue a despertar a esas dos, Annie seguía algo mormada pero no parar no poder pararse de la cama y desayunar decentemente, Christa había dicho que otros minutos más, y aunque le había hecho puchero la había despertado, si la quería no la iba a malcriar para eso estaba tía Ymir y tío Reiner o el idiota de Bertholt, así que acto seguido le tomo los 2 pies y la arrastro fuera de la cama, la niña se quiera aferrar más a la cama y almohadas diciendo un "mami ayúdame" pero Annie sólo se reía y le ayudaba a Mikasa, la niña termino cediendo y al ir al baño les sacó la lengua diciéndoles malas, era una buena manera de iniciar el día, las 3 desayunaron bastante tarde y Mikasa se empezó a arreglar para ir a correr un rato y después pasar por su pago, tenía planeado ir a dar una larga caminada por el parque y el clima estaba perfecto.

Vaya que había disfrutado el día, levantarse tarde, tener un desayuno sano con su familia, hacer ejercicio al aire libre con un clima agradable, el cielo de octubre le gustaba porque había sol pero a veces nublados, si llovía no le afectaba al contrario amaba correr cuando el agua le tocaba el cuerpo, sentía que alguien allá arriba limpiaba su alma llevándose algo del dolor vivido en su vida, o las ganas suicidas que algún tiempo logró albergar, la limpiaba y le daba nuevos ánimos, y vaya que los necesitaba si quería sacar adelante a esas dos, ellas eran su mundo y las defendería capa y espada, defendería ese pedazo de cielo porque el haber vivido en varios lugares por no haber sido lo suficientemente "mona" no la llevaban a un nuevo hogar, ella de niña era muy seria, introvertida por así decirlo, fue abandonada a la edad de 5 años, ni siquiera recién nacida, recordaba retazos de su infancia con esa persona que se supone que era su madre y recordaba solo dolor, malos tratos y pésima alimentación, cosa que no cambio mucho en el orfanato, pero mínimo las golpizas eran menos al ser callada y obediente, ahí en medio de ese pequeño mundo de guerra, porque ella sabía que los niños podían ser demasiado crueles en algunas circunstancias fue objeto de discriminación por parte de sus compañeros, ella era mitad asiática y mitad europea, irónicamente la habían dejado con todos sus papeles, y cuando las autoridades fueron a buscar a sus padres descubrieron que ya no vivían en el último domicilio que investigaron, poco le importaba saber su ascendencia si la habían dejado como un trapo viejo en ese lugar, pero ahí encontró a Annie, una niña que también era reservada pero que siempre tenía una cara que daba miedo, ella había sido dejada desde recién nacida, sabia como se movía ese mundo y por azares del destino le cayó bien, ellas se hicieron amigas desde entonces y cuando alguien molestaba a Mikasa, Annie llegaba con un puntapié y la dejaban en paz pero inmediatamente la tutora venia por Annie y la castigaba a veces encerrándola en un cuarto oscuro y sin comer, desde entonces Annie siempre dormía con una luz, nunca lloró o gritó pero Mikasa sabía desde un inicio que Lionhearth temía a la oscuridad incluso ahora y no permitía dormir a Chista en una habitación sin luz, ella se sentía mal por esa chica rubia y empezó a defenderse, tanto así que llego el punto que ahora temían de ella que de Annie y ya nadie se metía con ellas, los abusones eran sometidos a golpes por ellas, nadie se aprovechaba de los niños débiles cuando a la maldita tutora no le llegaban las quejas porque si pasaba lo contrario entonces ambas eran castigadas pero de diferentes formas cada una, a Annie con oscuridad y a ella con violencia más física como golpes o quemaduras, recordaba que una vez la maldita hija de puta le había reclamado a ella por tener una piel hermosa y le hizo un corte que le atravesaba la mejilla, una cicatriz que seguía en su rostro y jamás se quitaría, no le afectaba tener una marca en la cara y veía un desperdicio en dinero para hacerse una cirugía plástica además era un recordatorio de que si en ella estaba ayudar a varios niños como ella o Annie con una fundación lo cual era su sueño, pondría una para acoger niños como ellas fueron, y, NADIE PERO NADIE LES PUSIERA LA MANO ENCIMA POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE ABUSAR DEL PODER,

Se estaba haciendo noche e iba para la librería cuando un Lexus color azul petróleo le paso por enfrente, no había visto que el semáforo para peatones se había cambiado para que no pasara la gente pues estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que casi muere aplastada por un carro, ella sólo alcanzo a gritar un "fíjate jodido idiota" y sacarle el dedo de en medio, ese tipo estaba loco para manejar de esa manera y a esas horas, y vio que el bajaba la ventanilla y le hacia la misma señal, eso le hizo hervir la sangre y gritar un último "jódete" antes de seguir su camino, si culpa tenia ella por no fijarse PERO EL TIPO PUDO HABER PITADO JODER.

Levi.

Iba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que apenas miraba que cambiaba el semáforo de color y aceleraba, daba gracias que un hubiera ningún transeúnte distraído porque creía que no alcanzaría a frenar, pero uno no debe de agradecer antes de tiempo y justo dos semáforos después casi arrolla a una persona, no sabía si era hombre o mujer por la ropa que traía la cual era unisex, era un conjunto deportivo color negro con rayas de color gris acero, del mismo gris que los ojos de la chica, pero estaba furioso, NO IBA A SER SU CULPA POR UNA MIERDA, EL O ELLA NO TENIA CUIDADO DE CRUZAR LA CALLE, este tipo de gente merecía ser arrollada, pero no quería perder tiempo, solo freno por la impresión y no la golpeo y volvió a acelerar, pero alcanzo a escuchar un gripo de "fíjate jodido idiota" oh si había sido una chica y al ver por el espejo retrovisor vio una seña obscena hacia su persona, eso sí que lo había cabreado, había cerrado las manos muy fuerte en el volante y estaban los nudillos blancos, lo había jodido esa actitud y en un arranque de ira bajo el vidrio y le hizo la misma, esperaba que se indignara la persona y no dijera nada pero solo consiguió un "jodete" más fuerte y ver que ella corría al otro extremo de la calle, pero al hacerlo se le cayó la capucha dejando ver un cabello muy hermoso color negro y creyó alucinar, pero mejor se apresuraba, debía sacar información de esa mujer enigmática antes de que se volviera loco.

Llego al bar antes de que lo abrieran y pidió hablar con el administrador, de mala gana fue llevado ante el dueño por un hombre alto, pelo negro corto y cara de pocos amigos, se miraba fuerte, no lleno de bolas pero Levi intuía que era lo suficientemente capaz de darle batalla si se ponían a pelear, mas de 1.90 m calculaba de estatura, había dado su tarjeta de presentación y vio que le dirigía una mirada déspota, a lo mejor creía que era uno de los tantos cretinos que iban ahí por "putas de categoría" pero poco o nada la importaba lo que opinara el tipo, solo quería sacar el nombre de la chica y tratar con ella menos de 5 minutos para desengañarse de que era solo una chica que sabia actuar.

Llego a la puerta de la oficina del dueño, siempre acompañado de Bertholt Fubar, como había leído en la identificación y un grave adelante se oyó tras la puerta, vio que la oficina tenia buen gusto, todo en tonos de café y verde, parecía un pub, el dueño era alto, fornido, padecía leñador, cabello rubio ceniza, ojos miel, casi podía apostar que llegaba por poco al 1.90, pero era más bajo que Fubar, le extendió una mano al frente para que tomara asiento y se escucho el cierre de la puerta pero vio que nadie salió de la habitación, el encargado de seguridad sabia desempeñar el trabajo.

"Reiner Braun, mucho gusto, en que podemos servirle" – Había dicho el hombre, bastante educado para ser alguien que tenía ese tipo de negocio, pero creía que había una fachada ante todo eso, pensaba que le ofrecería una gama de mujeres.

"Quiero información sobre la chica que bailó ayer una balada, era más o menos de 1.70 metros de estatura, tez blanca, cabello negro a los hombros y ojos" – iba a decir enigmáticos, pero mejor no verse desesperado o como un acosador – un "¿Por qué desea esa información? Dicho de manera amenazante le dio mala espina, a lo mejor era su amante y se estaba poniendo en un aprieto, bonita forma de razonar ahora, de plano se había atontado demasiado, pero debía saciar su curiosidad y habló con franqueza – "Necesito hablar con ella unos minutos para esclarecer una duda, pero si le incomoda que hable con su pareja lo entenderé" – Aquello había dejado al hombre frente a él extrañado pero no por ello bajo la guardia, miraba todo de él y se dejo observar, no le amedrentaba el tipo, había podido con gente más fornida que él en una pelea – "Lo siento señor Rivaille" – vio que miraba la tarjeta que anteriormente le dio a Fubar – "pero no puedo darle información de esa chica, primera porque no trabaja ya aquí, solo fue por el día de ayer, segunda porque nosotros no damos información de nuestras chicas, aquí no se permite la prostitución, si ellas desean tener otro tipo de "ingresos" los tienen que buscar fuera del bar, tercera ella no es mi pareja y por último será mejor que la deje de buscar porque…" – y una tercera voz se escucho, una voz de mujer cargada de amenaza – "nadie se mete con nuestra familia y menos con mis hermanas" – volteo a ver a la mujer en cuestión y era de tez morena, cabello café al igual que sus ojos, casi de la misma estatura de Reiner, guapa, pero no tanto como la chica de ayer y no les miraba parecido alguno, no entendía el término "hermanas" él solo había preguntado por una chica y miraba que estaban recelosos en dar información, se despidió rápidamente de ellos y pidió disculpas por educación por las molestias causadas y fue escoltado por Bertholt otra vez a la salida, iba de camino a su automóvil pero no se fue sin la última amenaza de la noche que le darían en ese bar – "hazle daño, persíguela o acósala y sabrás lo que es dolor" – no le hubiera tomado importancia si lo hubiera dicho de manera amenazante, pero la forma tan calma con la que le dijo sabía que estaba ahí la advertencia, y eso le frustraba, el había ido a buscar aquella pelinegra para dejar de pensar en ella y termino encontrando más cosas que le hicieron pensar más en ella.

Definitivo, tendría que seguir buscando.


	3. Chapter 3 3 Domingo de malas impresiones

Capítulo 3.

Domingo de malas impresiones.

En el departamento Ackerman / Lionhearth.

Annie se había despertado temprano, se sentía mejor de la gripa y quería hacer un poco de actividad, estar desde el jueves en la noche en cama sin poder hacer nada por la sobre protectora Mikasa, era demasiado pero entendía el punto a la perfección ella era igual o peor cuando Ackerman estaba enferma, no solo no la dejaba no hacer nada sino que le dice la interminable lista de razones por las cuales no debía de cargar responsabilidades ajenas y que dejara de trabajar y se pusiera 100 % dedicada a su carrera, sólo conseguía una mirada de odio de su hermana y un irritado "jamás abandonaré a mi familia" acompañado de mocos o de arcadas, dependiendo si era gripa o malestar estomacal, pero era imposible, ellas habían crecido juntas y así incluso pensaba que las iban a enterrar, más de una persona al conocerlas de primera mano pensaron que habían huido de sus casas por ser una pareja de lesbianas o "machorras" y esos eran los apelativos decentes, pues había "personas" que podían ser peores y no entendía como ellos se indignaban por una preferencia de sexo diferente a la norma y no les sorprendía su capacidad de léxico vulgar e hiriente, pero le valía igual que a la pelinegra, pues ver a 2 mujeres siempre juntas, una embarazada y la otra actuando como su "esposo", protegiéndose entre ellas de manera tan intensa y viviendo bajo el mismo techo no era muy buena señal que digamos pues de inmediato saltaba a la vista que no eran hermanas, a Annie eso le tenía sin cuidado, pero a Mikasa ese tipo de comentarios la hacían saltar hacia las personas que les decían eso y terminaba ella con los nudillos pelados o llenos de sangre pero los otros terminaban en el hospital, hacer enojar a Ackerman era sinónimo de "vacaciones obligadas a la sala de urgencias y a lo mejor una visita al cirujano plástico o traumatólogo" y eso le irritaba pero a la vez la enorgullecía, pues ella le había enseñado a golpear. Vio que al despertarse, su pequeño sol no se había inmutado, así que ella si la dejó dormir, no como "la tía gruñona" como decía Christa cuando Mikasa la despertaba aunque le quisiera sobornar, pero es que Annie amaba ver ese milagro dormido apaciblemente sin preocuparse por la maldad del mundo y ella se encargaría que así fuera, demasiadas cosas ya había sufrido ella en carne propia como para que hija las padeciera, fue al baño y salió más o menos decente, cara y boca limpia, el pelo recogido en una coleta y se fue en pijama a la "habitación" por así decirlo de Ackerman, y era "habitación" porque ella dormía en la sala para dejarles el cuarto a ellas dos y porque a veces se la pasaba haciendo trabajos escolares hasta tarde así que la mesa de la sala casi era de su propiedad, y ahí estaba ella, dormida sentada apoyando su cabeza y manos en la mesa, el lunes empezaba en su nuevo trabajo y quería repasar para no entrar "oxidada" cosa que no lograba a entender, era una genio amante de la química y las matemáticas, no sabía de qué dimensión desconocida venia su hermana, pero los números y esas cosas que eran nomenclaturas la emocionaban más que la televisión o la moda, así que no creía que ella necesitara de repaso pues memorizaba, analizaba y comprendía todo aquello que le apasionaba, estaba babeando en su cuaderno de notas e iba a sacar provecho de esto, se había traído el celular consigo y tomaría una foto de su adorada hermanita con el pelo revuelto, ojeras en el rostro y baba escurriendo libremente, con esto la sobornaría para que aceptara ir con ellas al parque de diversiones con el sueldo de ayer y el extra que le dio Reiner podían darse ese lujo para festejar el nuevo empleo de Mikasa así como sacar a pasear a Christa.

Mikasa.

Un sonido extraño la despertó de golpe, se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde para el lunes no llegar en 0 a su trabajo, de la impresión se había levantado rápido de su posición y un dolor de cuello le atenazo, un gruñido bajo salió de su boca pero sintió "fresco" un lado de su cara, paso su mano para ver que tenia y sintió humedad, sinónimo que había babeado, eso era algo que la molestaba.

Annie / Mikasa

"Buenos días mi vida, que hermosa y despampanante amaneciste hoy" – decía una Annie en pijama pero decente la cual le enseñaba la foto que le había tomado, eso la hizo levantarse para arrebatarle el celular.

"DAME ESO INMEDIATAMENTE O BORRALO" – rugió Ackerman con su mirada siniestra, sino la conociera de años le hubiera dado sin rechistar el móvil pero sabía que no le haría daño, pero empezó a correr por la sala junto con su desarreglada hermana – "Alcánzame y veremos" - y la hizo correr tras ella por el pequeño departamento, jugar así era cosa de niños, pero ellas lo disfrutaban, pero en una de esas Annie tropezó y cayó al piso hecho que Mikasa aprovecho para irse encima de ella, pero Annie siempre era buena y cuando Mikasa apenas se puso de horcajadas sobre ella la engancho entre sus piernas y la hizo rodar quedando ella sobre la pelinegra afianzándose de una manera que Ackerman no la pudiera voltear, supo que su hermana hacia amago de fuerza para voltearla pero no podía, años de más estando en ese orfanato y viendo en ratos como peleaban algunos de los chicos mayores o pandilleros le habían enseñado las mañas para salir mínimo no mal parado en un combate, y por ende no caer ante la temible Mikasa más por maña que por fuerza – "Vamos Mikasa, al menos intenta algo mejor, o haré que esta preciosura de foto ande por la red de la escuela, y que dirán, la gran Mikasa Ackerman, sinónimo de buen comportamiento y pulcritud ha perdido todo el refinamiento ante una lujosa mesa y descuidado cuaderno" – decía todo con fingida preocupación Lionhearth y Mikasa la miraba con más veneno, cosa que hizo hacer más grande la sonrisa zorruna de Annie – "O me tiras o te doy la foto a cambio de un trato" – sabía Mikasa que eso sería un arma de doble filo, pero también entendía que no la podría tirar aunque usara toda su fuerza, lo que ella tenía de fuerza y velocidad, Annie lo tenia de inteligencia para evaluar y sacar provecho de una pelea, acarició entonces la idea de tentar su suerte bufando - ¿Qué lo que quiere su "despreciable majestad" para poder dejar en paz a su "ciervo" y desaparecer esa foto de la faz de la tierra? – la rubia no podía dejar de sonreír complacida – "Bien, pues primera, quita esa cara de maniaco sexual, segunda, una que me quite no intentarás la revancha y tercera y última, tendrás que acompañarnos al parque y al centro comercial a Christa y a mi, ¿entendido Lord Ackerman? – Ah como le encantaba decirle Lord Ackerman, se lo había dicho un día cuando en el orfanato les leyeron un cuento e inocentemente ella había dicho que por ser rubia ella debía ser la princesa y Mikasa por tener el pelo negro era el príncipe el cual la defendería de todo mal y ver que le seguía la corriente de buen modo hacia que no dejaran de hacerlo - ¨Como usted diga su majestad" – al escuchar esto se levanto y ayudo a reincorporarse – "bueno, te daré tiempo de que te arregles un poco haré el desayuno y ah despierta a Christa, quiero que sigas siendo la mala del cuento en su vida por despertarla" – al decir eso la otra solo logró gruñir y e ir hacia el baño para después pelear contra su pequeña.

Parque de diversiones y centro comercial.

Mikasa / Annie / Christa

¡Apúrate tía, eres más lenta que una tortuga, no vez que van a cerrar el parque de diversiones! – no entendía a veces como los niños sacaban tanta energía, Annie iba delante con su hija vestida sólo con un vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba a la rodilla, zapatillas blancas y el pelo recogido con su peculiar peinado y Christa con una blusa de botones rosa pastel y un short con tirantes de mezclilla y unas sandalias blancas de tacón bajito y son gorrito de conejo, ese gorrito jamás se lo quitaba porque era un regalo de tía Ymir, ella iba como siempre que andaba con ellas de pantalón de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes negra ajustada al cuerpo y tenis, lo cual era un atuendo cómodo, pero tener cargando una mochila con los suéteres de todas, agua y comida la hacían ir lento, ella gustaba de salir con ellas pero no ser la "cargamaletas o bolsas" porque cada que iban de compras la torturaban haciéndola cargar o en su defecto obligándola a probarse ropa.

¡Anda Mikasa, tenemos que llegar antes de que cierren el lugar o Christa llorará! – bueno tenia mejor que pensar que traía a 2 niñas…

Tres horas después de juegos entre ellos el carrusel, las tazas locas, la rueda de la fortuna, una ronda de tiro (de la cual Mikasa salió más que victoriosa y le regalo un enorme mono que Annie decía que padecía un modelo anatómico y que no quería que su hija tuviera pero que Christa increíblemente agarro con cariño y cargaba como su gran tesoro), un paseo en lancha y la montaña rusa (donde las 3 gritaron como histéricas y donde Annie devolvió el desayuno) la pelinegra estaba exhausta mientras que Annie solo se miraba un poco acalorada y Christa, bueno, ella parecía como si recién se hubiera despertado.

"Bueno chicas, yo las espero en la entrada del centro comercial, estoy muerta y mañana trabajo" _q_uería descansar un poco para no llegar como cara de zombie.

"Ah no señorita, prometió solemnemente que nos acompañaría así que levántese, tenemos que elegir ropa de invierno para Chris, ya no le queda la que tiene" - Había dicho la rubia - .

"¿Eh?, pero si no ha crecido tanto ¿verdad pequeña? - se paró de la banca donde estaba desparramada y al cargarla, no pudo al primer intento, sino que tuvo que volver a tomar impulso y eso que no veía que estuviera más alta.

"¿Decía Ackerman, veo que tiene una mueca de dolor en el rostro y escucho como que se ha roto algo, será su espalda?" - inmediatamente un "maldita Annie" entre dientes le dio la razón, mientras que la pequeña solo tenía atención para su pequeño "titán" como le había puesto a su muñeco y se ponían en marcha al centro comercial ellas a los lados y la niña al centro feliz.

En la mañana departamento de Levi

Levi.

Hay días en que uno despierta como otros dicen "con el pie izquierdo" pero ya dos días seguido no era casualidad y estaba seguro que alguien de allá arriba o abajo, y digamos que Dios o el diablo existan porque desde lo de Petra ponía en duda la existencia del primero, y al otro por siempre ser relacionado con tortura y dolor o las simples ganas de joder al prójimo.

Se había levantado tarde y había perdido su cita con el masajista y estilista, si era un huraño, mal hablado e intolerante, pero JAMAS ERA DESCUIDADO EN SU ASPECTO, primero muerto antes de estar desarreglado, Levi había crecido con estrictas normas de etiqueta en la escuela (aunque en realidad hacia "malos tratos o tenia malas compañías con las cuales boicoteaban o rompían las normas de la escuela, pero nadie se daba cuenta por ser alumno prodigio o por la cantidad de ceros que acompañaban los cheques que cubrían sus gastos antes del punto que marcaba los centavos cada mes), pero un celular muerto o mejor dicho con la batería dañada, y la computadora en el suelo con la pantalla rota no era señal un buen día, tendría que ir a comprar los 2 aparatos y ver si conseguía un lugar en el spa para que lo atendieran. Y se preparaba para desayunar e irse pero de repente oyó el timbre de su apartamento sonar de manera desquiciada y la única que podía hacerlo era simplemente la castrante Zoe, bueno la castrante Sra. Hanji Smith.

Levi / Hanji / Erwing.

Un gruñido les dio aviso tardío de que les habían abierto la puerta, estar recién casados y con las hormonas alborotadas y pensando que el enano no les abriría les había dado calentura por intentar hacerlo en su recibidor.

"Oh, Levi-chan, pensé que no nos abrirías" – hablaba una divertida Hanji acomodándose la ropa y el cabello pero sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. – "Levi, ejem… buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste?" – decía un rubio apenado limpiándose el labial que sentía por le rostro y cuello y se acomodaba un poco el pantalón y pasando pues el dueño del departamento se hacía a un lado para que pasarán.

"Diría que genial con una computadora muerta, un celular jodido y una pareja de adolescentes queriendo follar enfrente de mi puerta al recién levantarme, o ¿cómo debería decir Sr. Smith" – destilaba veneno, no podía ser peor – SI VAN A IMITAR A LOS CONEJOS EN CELO HAGANLO EN SU CASA NO ENFRENTE DE MI RECIBIDOR, QUE VAN A DECIR LOS JODIDOS VECINOS – rugía mientras iba a hacerse un café.

"Hay Levi, con lo que te temen los vecinos, podríamos hacer una orgía aquí y nadie diría nada o no mi amor" – de plano Hanji amaba joderlo.

"Erwing o calmas a tu mujer o te prometo conseguirte otra esposa más seria y meto a la primera al manicomio" – decía mientras se hacía unas tostadas con mermelada.

"No podrías vivir sin nosotros, y jamás le harías daño a mi mujer, así que quita esa expresión y también gustamos algo de comer" – se habia sentado en la sala junto con su mujer y pasándole un brazo atrás de la espalda, destilaba miel.

"LLEGAN A MI CASA DE IMPROVISO, VEO UNA ESCENA QUE NO SE QUEDA MUY LEJOS DE UNA PELICULA PORNO PARA ADOLESCENTES Y ME PIDES QUE TE HAGA DESAYUNAR" VAYANSE A LA MIERDA"

"Levi, llegamos a tu casa, así que no nos puedes decir que nos vayamos ahora, pues estamos en donde nos mandaste" – Ese era el humor de la anterior Dra. Zoe.

Tsk – "¿A qué demonios han venido al segundo día de casarse a mi casa? Pensé que estarían comiéndose a besos en cualquier lugar y que al fin seria libre de ustedes par de idiotas y viviría tranquilo el resto de mis días" - había dicho mientras se sentaba y ponía en la mesa una bandeja con varios panes, el bote de mermelada y dos tazas de café negro además de la suya y se sentaba a comer.

"Mira, sin nosotros no serias feliz, admítelo de una buena vez, nos necesitas en tu vida, además que harían sin este par, te danos trabajo, te conozco desde la primaria así que soy el único ser humano junto con mi mujer capaz de tolerarte más de 8 horas seguidas sin morir en el intento" – lo decía en tono melodramático el rubio y apostaba Levi que disfrutaba el joderlo con ese dialogo barato de madre chantajista – "bueno el motivo de la visita" – dijo cambiando su amigo a un tono serio – "es que recuerdas que querías hacer unas pruebas sobre un medicamento para personas esquizofrénicas y querías que lo probaran en un hospital, bueno hay uno que quiere intentarlo pero es en EUA, lo preferente es que fuera yo por ser el jefe, pero…" – Y Ahí se avecinaba la cara de suplica de su amigo, esa cara que le ha metido en tantos problemas y de la cual debería ser inmune, pero el infeliz sabía de qué tornillos apretar y conseguir una respuesta a su favor JODIDO ERWING SMITH Y TODA TU JODIDA FAMILIA pensaba el pelinegro – "pero bueno, sabemos el cambio de mi estado civil y no quisiera separarme de mi esposa, así que quería de favor que tú fueras en mi lugar, al fin al cabo ese medicamento es tu proyecto" – y ahí estaban esos ojos grandes y suplicantes, esa cara de que no rompía un plato ¡rompía toda la vajilla y la cocina! y si a eso le sumaba la cara de idiota de Hanji viéndolo de la misma manera, era jugar sucio, pero estaba dispuesto a no ceder esta vez, era demasiado abuso el que vinieran en montón.

"No iré" – quería joder al Smith por una sola vez aunque le pusiera esa cara por mero orgullo – "En parte tienes razón es mi proyecto, pero también es tuyo, yo di la idea tu diste el soporte y los recursos" – sabía que ante eso su "querido" jefe no podía refutar.

"Pero Levi, hermano te lo pido por favor, no quiero estar 3 semanas para ver lo del papeleo y hablar con el Dr. En jefe, a ti siempre te despachan primero, tienes algo que haces que firmen los tratos más rápido que cuándo los cierro yo, por favor" – decía en su defensa mientras se aferraba más a su esposa.

"No puedes negar que soy más competente que tú" – había espetado sin ninguna gota de delicadeza y regodeándose de ser más imponente a la hora de hacer negocios – "pero debes de aprender compañero, además de que no puedes depender enteramente de mí y no creo que a Hanji le moleste tu ausencia en estos días verdad" – Y ahí cometió un error.

"Entonces si Erwing se va, tendrás tu que venirme a auxiliar en el laboratorio en el tiempo de su ausencia, estamos analizando la variedad de sabores de las papillas y jugos vitaminadas pero no logramos quitar el sabor de "medicina" de este, a los niños no les gustará eso, y para ello estamos trabajando hasta tarde, decídete, tú y el irte de viaje por 3 semanas o tú y yo encerrados en un laboratorio con un integrante nuevo, TOOOOODO EL DIA, LADO A LADO" – Hanji había soltado todo tan tranquila que lo aterrorizo internamente, si aguantarla a ratos era un esfuerzo máximo, ESTAR DE 8 A 12 HORAS CON ELLA EN UN LABORATORIO ERA LA PEOR TORTURA.

"Mmmm…" – se estaba haciendo el difícil, pero no había de otra, no tenia vena masoquista – "¿a qué hora sale el avión para EUA? y dame detalles de lo que tengo que hacer" – y la sonrisa de los Smith no podía ser mayor.

"Sales mañana en el vuelo de las 4, irás a Nueva York, a la clínica del Dr. Jeager, es la más respetada clínica mental y psiquiátrica del país siempre innovando en métodos y tratamiento para ese tipo de enfermedades, si ese hospital aprueba probarlo es casi seguro que otros más lo hagan y si sale bien todo, no tardaría en salir al mercado, revolucionarias el mundo de la medicina y les darías la oportunidad invaluable a gente que padece esquizofrenia al no tener que estar dopados…." – Decia Hanji con estrellitas.

"Ya corta el rollo" – interrumpió Levi a tiempo antes de que lo mareada con cosas como futuro promisorio, ventas astronómicas y el premio nobel al doctor más enano del mundo – "Bueno, me darás más detalle por correo… mierda mi computadora esta frita, bueno me los dirás mañana, pero ¿explíquenme eso de integrante nuevo?, no recuerdo haber contratado a nadie para el nuevo departamento" – decía mientras se acababa su tercera pieza de pan y consumía de un solo golpe lo que restaba de café.

"Ah eso, mira te había comentado de una ex compañera de la universidad, una kouhai llamada Mikasa Ackerman, bueno ella se graduará este año y estaba buscando donde hacer su residencia, ella envió una carta y por suerte yo la tomé, está estudiando Ing. Química con especialidad en procesos alimenticios, es una excelente alumna, responsable, inteligente, la conozco porque cuando estaba en mi último año ella entró, es muy seria y siempre destacaba en materias de química, física y matemáticas, leí parte de su tesis y me padeció un excelente elemento, además tú también leíste parte de su trabajo cuando un día hurgabas en mis cosas y te pareció interesante que hasta creías que era mío, y sí lo miras como un plan a futuro, si ella se integra desde el principio al proyecto y funciona no tendrías que contratar a alguien más como ayudante, ella podría pasar de residente a darle planta en el departamento, además de que el Dr. Dot Pixis la recomienda ampliamente, me habló inmediatamente por teléfono cuando ella le contó que me había enviado la carta, la verdad no necesitaba la llamada, desde un inicio le hubiera dicho que si y además ¿no creo que desestimes una recomendación de tu sensei o si Rivaille? – Hanji sabía muy bien que decir y lo que pesaba inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de ese maestro a Rivaille, lo había odiado con toda su alma por ser extremadamente estricto en cuestión de limpieza en laboratorio y también cuando pedía investigaciones "locas" por así decirlo con el pretexto de que debía de conocer no sólo materias de química, medicina, procesos industriales, recordaba con amargura cuando les encargo un trabajo sobre perversiones sexuales y métodos de sexo seguro sin coito y leerlo en voz alta, maldijo su existencia más de un millar de veces cuando le hizo leer de nuevo el apartado de masturbación, se había trabado, puesto rojo y tartamudeado cuando le dijo "léalo de nuevo y comente que opinión o que mejora tiene sobre lo que investigó o si usted mismo lo comprobó", pero gracias a ese traspié el cual paso por los pelos al poder inmediatamente su cara de que nada le perturbaba pero por dentro estaba muerto de nervios y pensando que no se encontraría con alguien más igual a él ya nada lo sorprendía y eso era algo invaluable en los negocios para ganar ventaja sobre algún competidor y socio que se quisiera pasar de listo y ver que no te perturbaba, eso los hacía ceder al beneficio de Levi, gracias Dot había ganado temple y la costumbre de trabajar siempre con limpieza, ¡el maldito los hacía limpiar el laboratorio de nuevo y a conciencia con toallas desinfectantes desechables si anda de "buen humor" cuando encontraba algo de "polvo" por minúscula que fuera la partícula o el pañuelo que ostentaba en el cuello salía algo café o gris, el hábito de ser un maniaco de los ambientes 100% libres de polvo y suciedad adquirió de ese profesor y que disfrutaba hacer ahora con sus trabajadores, pero era cierto, el laboratorio y más en aquellos donde se procesaban alimentos y medicinas debía estar impoluto y siempre con las mejores condiciones de asepsia, era un genio y fue su maestro para su tesis, en esa época no estaba tan loco, la edad a lo mejor lo había hecho madurar y le enseño todo lo que él sabía, se había ganado su respeto y cualquier cosa que dijera lo tomaba casi como una verdad absoluta, y que Dot Pixis recomendada a alguien no era algo que se pudiera ignorar.

"¿Era la del trabajo que hablaba sobre proceso de embasamiento y empaques 100 % biodegradables producidos de manera menos nociva para el medio ambiente?, no era anda del otro mundo, pero tenía algunas propuestas interesantes" – no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero de todos los trabajos que le habían llegado incluso de competidores o posibles proveedores no le habían llamado tanto como lo que había expuesto esa chica, y si eso tenía en mente siendo todavía escolar, quería saber a que llegaría ya estando en el ramo laboral - "pero eso nos sirve al final, que pudiera servirnos el envase si todavía no logramos dar forma al 100% al proceso de elaboración del mismo, si todavía no eres siquiera capaz de producir bien una producto decente que sea nutritivo y de apariencia comestible" – ese era el punto crucial, no entendían que hacia mal Hanji en el proceso, incluso había hecho muestras de comida idénticas en composición y con los mismos ingredientes y procedimientos de elaboración y el resultado era una que la papilla de menos de un dólar sabia a comida gourmet al potaje de apariencia dudosa que hacia la ahora Dra. Smith.

"Por eso mismo si escuchaste bien, ella está por hacer su residencia, ahora quiere tratar sobre procesos de comida nobles con el medio ambiente y que se pueda incluso llevar a lugares donde no tan fácil llegan estos productos, imagínate abarcaría desde selección de la materia prima, proceso de producción, proceso de empaque y hasta cadena de distribución en puntos que no nos habíamos puesto a pensar, ella es capaz de eso y más" – explicaba de manera seria, eso quería decir que esa loca creía en esa persona, algo raro, Hanji no defendía tanto su postura u opinión a menos que viera que fuera a funcionar.

"Yo apruebo el punto de vista de Hanji, hablé con ella personalmente hace una semana, te diré que me he llevado una sorpresa con ella hace menos de un par de días – le extraño el silbido que este hizo junto con su gesto y recibiendo un codazo de su esposa - , te había dejado su currículo, este... Espero que no tengas inconveniente en que trabaje con nosotros " – Eso había sonado raro por parte de Erwing, el nunca era dubitativo, y no entendía porque el recelo y nervios en su mirada, no veía nada de malo en trabajar con alguien que con buenas referencias.

"No tengo inconveniente en trabajar con alguien capaz, cuándo has visto que una nimiedad me haga dejar un equipo de trabajo" – pero cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y con veneno le restregó pues recordó el por qué aceptaba irse de viaje 3 semanas – "espera no hables, mira no me importa esa tal Ackerman, mientras me de resultados y trabaje bien bajo presión y mis órdenes, puede ser obesa o miss universo y para mi será sólo un trabajador, quedo claro" – se levanto del sofá donde estaba desayunado y se llevo las tazas y bandejas que ya no se ocupaban para lavarlos.

"Eso espero Levi, la verdad, eso espero" – suspiró Erwing como dejando ir un gran pesar - "Bueno te dejamos para que te arregles y pases a comprar lo que necesites, carga la computadora y el celular a la compañía, tómalo como un regalo de disculpa por los inconvenientes" – no hacía falta que lo dijera, sabía que Levi lo haría ahora que le había cambiado el lugar – "Te veo temprano en la oficina para entregarte la visa de trabajo y la reservación junto con el comprobante de la renta del carro, nos vemos" – decía el "desgraciado" de su mejor amigo, había venido con la intensión de ganar desde el principio, tenía todo listo y maldijo su suerte, pero sí que la iba a pagar con una hermosa cuenta a su cargo, compraría no solo la computadora y el celular, sino que también pagaría el spa y hasta ropa. El matrimonio se marchó mientras terminaba de limpiar y se fue a su recámara para alistarse para salir de compras, era tarde y debía descansar un poco antes de despertarse a la hora de siempre, ir a la oficina y de ahí irse al aeropuerto.

Centro Comercial.

Mikasa / Christa / Annie

"Mami no se puede apurar, tengo hambre" - una niña rubia y con mofletes estaba desesperada y con la tripa rugiendo, su madre era una desconsiderada para tener a sus dos únicas familiares sentadas en una silla de la tienda departamental más exclusiva del centro buscando un traje formal.

"Pequeña qué más quisiera, pero tu madre cuando quiere algo, no la puedes interrumpir" – y no importaba lo que le dijeras o que casi te estuvieras muriendo, ir de compras con Annie era un martirio y creía que era mejor que hubiera dejado a su hermana subir la foto y que todos la vieran dormida y llena de babas, mínimo ella y Chista estaría en casa comiendo esperando a su desconsiderara madre – "Ya las oí malagradecidas" se escucho al otro lado del vestidor, de plano tenía un buen oído cuando no les convenía – "ahora me tardaré más" - y estalló en risas mientras oía a su hija decir "nooo" secundada de un gruñido de su tía.

Pero había algo peor que Annie se probada ropa y era… QUE LA OBLIGARA A PROBARSE ROPA, la muy maldita cuando fue a buscar la decima prenda a probarse, vio algo que era "muy estilo Mikasa" y lo trajo hacia donde estaban sus dos amores casi dormidas, despabilo a las dos y metió a empujones a Mikasa, no podía negar que tenia buen gusto y sabia que talla le quedaba a la perfección, pero era carísimo, era un conjunto de saco y pantalón de vestir negro con detalles en plata, eran unas rosas en la bolsa del pecho y en una de las mangas del saco, podía combinar con cualquier blusa de vestir, pero el precio era algo que no podía considerar comprar, tenían las cosas medidas y algo de ahorros pero no para darse ese lujo aunque quisiera, se desvistió con calma como queriendo sentir la tela por más tiempo, era buena calidad, era una caricia pecaminosa que quería sentir mínimo por unos segundos más – "está muy bonito y me queda bien, pero sabes que no podemos gas…" - y murió la frase en su boca, Annie traía varios trajes "estilo Mikasa" para que se los probada, sería un infierno definitivo.

Después de 4 trajes más a parte del negro inicial y bajo amenaza de traerle más ropa sino elegía uno, Mikasa termino aceptando el regalo de Annie, era plan con maña, habían ido a comprar en realidad un traje para ella para su trabajo, estaba agradecida por ese gesto pero le preocupaba que Annie gastara, mejor debería usarlo en cosas para la niña, pero habían complotado las dos, ahora comprendía porque la niña no se quejaba como siempre por la espera, le había dicho que e harían un regalo a "tía gruñona", pero ahora estaban por comer, después de un suplicar por su estómago, fueron a parar a un restaurante de comida rápida, no era afecta a comer en esos lugares, pero mínimo ahí el menú tenia ensaladas y jugos de fruta en vez de las clásicas hamburguesas que amaba su rubia hermana o las donas con chocolate que fascinaban a su adorada sobrina, la cual ahorita miraba no estaba con ellas.

"Annie, ¿dónde está Christa?" – decía la Ackerman mientras miraba a ambos lados de la mesa esperando ver la rubia cabellera.

"Fue a rellenar su jugo, no te preocupes, no se perderá además de que la estoy viendo…" y se quedo callada su hermana y un llanto se escucho.

Departamento de Levi

Levi.

Comprar computadora portátil Mac ultra ligera: Ok

Comprar celular (el más caro aunque no usara ni el 10% de las aplicaciones de esa mierda, solo para poder a Erwing por el $): Ok.

Compra de 3 trajes Armani, en azul, negro y gris: Bien

Compra de un par de zapatos, 4 pares de calcetines y ropa interior marca CK: Ok

Atención en el spa previa cita: Excelente

Buscar un lugar donde encontrar algo decente de comer: ok

Tener una comida decente y tener un buen domingo: UNA MIERDA.

Flash Back

Centro Comercial, restaurante de comida rápida.

Levi / Mikasa / Annie / Christa

Todo iba bien, venia de regreso del estacionamiento, había dejado la ropa y zapatos junto con la caja vacía del celular en la parte de atrás del carro, la computadora la iba a recoger después de comer, había dado una comisión extra para que le quitaran las versiones de prueba y pusieran las definitivas de los programas y no batallar, tenía hambre e iba a un restaurante de ensaladas que frecuentaba, estaba por terminar la ensalada pero bebido muy rápido el jugo, iba a rellenarlo pero no se había inmutado que venía una niña de regreso, era muy bajita y notó demasiado tarde que no venía con un adulto, lo cual termino con un Levi distraído tirando a una niña menor de 5 años la cual por el sentón y el jugo derramado empezó inmediatamente a llorar, todos en el lugar lo habían visto mal, y poco le importaba, esa niña lo había ensuciado, y todavía hacia un escándalo, ¿dónde estaban su padres para cuidarla?, era una falta de atención terrible, no podía echarle bronca al infante, pero lo haría a sus padres o eso pensaba mientras intentaba ayudarle a pararse a la niña, pero definitivo lo suyo no era el trato con las personas y menos con los infantes – "levántate mocosa, no tengo todo tu tiempo" – lo había dicho de manera irritada pero conteniendo su enojo, pero a la niña su cara de "serenidad o paciencia" le dio más miedo y rompió a llorar más fuerte cosa que lo desespero más y que iba a hacer que se parada de su posición en cuclillas, cuando alguien lo jaló del hombro y lo tiro cayendo de sentón sobre el jugo, eso sí que no lo iba a tolerar.

"¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA PIENSA QUE ESTA HACIENDO!? – volteo a su espalda y sintió el coraje irse como espuma, frente a él estaba la chica que había bailado en aquel club, pero en vez de ver tristeza miro un odio concentrado, confirmo que sus ojos eran grises pero el viernes los vio gris oscuro, ahora le daban un tono más claro como si tuviera en la orilla un poco de azul pareciendo el cielo de una tormenta, la cual se miraba estaba en el interior de la chica.

"¿Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, enano de mierda, como te atreves a tratar así a una niña" – había soltado veneno en cada sílaba Mikasa, no toleraba ver a su sobrina llorar, pero ver que el tipo era un cretino el cual le había dicho "mocosa" a su sol en vez de ayudarla, eso sí la hizo enfurecer.

"¿Perdón?" – dijo indignado y enojado de nuevo Levi mientras se levantaba y sentía el trasero frio – "¿Quién fue la imbécil que deja venir a un infante solo a un lugar donde pasa mucha gente y puede causar un accidente?" – o si fue golpe bajo porque la chica quiso replicar y tardo en responder.

"¿Y qué, eres acaso eres lo suficientemente alto para no ver a niños de 5 años, señor pulgarcito?" – oh sí que se metieran con su estatura era algo que no toleraba.

"¿Y tú eres lo suficientemente neandertal para golpear a la gente a la primera que vez a una niña llorando por una accidente?, YO NO LA TIRE A PROPÓSITO" – se había puesto inconscientemente más cerca de la chica para que viera que no era tan enano y le dedicaba la mirada con más odio que podía pues esos ojos lo tenían con desconcierto, pero quería de ella primero la disculpa pero su sorpresa fue mayor y visión de la chica cambió.

"Golpeare a cualquiera que toque lo que amo, así que como tú hiciste la hiciste llorar era lo mínimo que merecías jodido imbécil" – respondió poniéndose las manos en la cintura y acercándose al tipo pero mirándolo con superioridad por la estatura, no la amedrentaba, aunque lo reconoció después de que se le acerco, era el tipo del bar, aquel que le llamó la atención por su forma de ver llena de deseo y culpa, pero que ahora distaba mucho a esa mirada que tenía en el bar, estaba cabreado y ella igual, quería una disculpa por lo de su sobrina.

"Ejem… ¿podrían dejar por favor su pelea?, están alterando a nuestra clientela por favor" - se acercó el encargado del restaurante, la gente se había quedado muda al ver el pequeño espectáculo, una niña que seguía sentada en el piso viendo todo con extrañeza y curiosidad, una chica demasiado atractiva y violenta contra un hombre que era un poco más bajo que ella pero se miraba fuerte, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la mirada que se dedicaban, parecían 2 perros rabiosos a punto de pelear y ver quién mataba primero a quién, entre los clientes, varios querían rellenar su jugo pero temían meterse entre la ira de esos dos, sabían que no saldrían bien de eso, sólo una mujer rubia que también miraba en un inicio todo con enojo se acerco a la niña y que acojonaba a varios estaba ayudando a pararse y limpiarse a la niña, saltaba a la vista que era su madre por el padecido, se le había pasado el coraje cuando vio que la niña dejó de llorar al ver que los otros 2 adultos discutían, y LA NIÑA NO TENIA MIEDO, AL CONTRARIO PADECIA ATENTA AL TIPO CON EL CUAL ESTABA DISCUTIENDO LA OTRA MUJER JUNTO CON UNA DELICADA ¿SONRISA?.

"Ya déjalo, no ganas nada, Christa está bien" – le dijo Annie al ver que su hermana estaba apretando los puños, mala señal porque ella quería seguir comiendo en ese restaurante y si Mikasa se enfrascaba en una pelea no las volverían a dejar pasar, tomó de la mano a la pelinegra y cuando paso por un lado de Levi soltó un venenoso "con permiso" y le golpeo el hombro mientras el otro gruñía y decía algo que sabía que daría pésimos resultados, adiós lindo restaurante pensaba Annie.

No lo podía creer, SE HABÍA TOPADO CON LA MUJER DEL BAR, y en vez saciar sus dudas se puso a discutir con ella por un accidente, y lo peor es que él no tenía la culpa, la tipa se le había puesto al tú por tú, no se amedrento y verla enojada en parte a él ¿gusto? (necesitaba ponerse en contacto con el Dr. Jeager para ver si tanta soledad lo estaba volviendo masoquista) pero todo acabo cuando apareció una rubia que cargo con la niña y con toda la confianza del mundo como quién vive años con su pareja le tomo de la mano y le dijo "Ya déjalo, no ganas nada, Christa está bien", ver como la pelinegra le hizo caso y cambiaba su rostro a uno de serenidad hacia las 2 rubias le puso los pelos de punta, TIPA GUAPA, FUERTE, CON CARÁCTER Y LESBIANA O UNA MALDITA MACHORRA…. Estaba jodido, y solo gruño, estaba dándose la vuelta cuando un puñetazo directo a la cara le dio de lleno regalándole una cita en el suelo, la chica resollaba y tenía el brazo levantado.

"Una maldita machorra" había escuchado en esa voz masculina, con un volumen de voz muy bajo mientras el tipo seguía dándole la espalda, eso en otra ocasión no le hubiera hecho hervir la sangre, pero el que haya hecho llorar a su sol no le dejó mucha paciencia e inmediatamente se volteo, el tipo también estaba haciendo lo mismo y quedaría de frente a ella, que mejor y le lanzo un puñetazo directo, vio como el tipo ladeo el rostro y caía, le dio gusto aunque por el esfuerzo estaba resollando, le miraba con superioridad – "Atrévete a decir de nuevo eso jodido imbécil y sabrás lo que es dolor, y para tu información NO SOY UNA JODIDA LESBIANA PROBABLE ENANO HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA". Y lo dejo tirado en el suelo mientras la chica rubia que la acompañaba la jalaba pero iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y algo curioso para Levi, la niña a la cual había tirado y que provocó ese problema le estaba sonriendo y haciéndole una seña de adiós, pero la sonrisa le hizo sentir una calidez que hace años no sentía, era la primera niña que no le tenía miedo.

Fin del flashback.

Levi.

Y ahí estaba el, en la ventana de su apartamento, fumando, se había bañando al regresar y cambiado de ropa, solo traía un pantalón de pijama blanco de algodón dejando al descubierto su tonificado cuerpo, y con la otra mano se estaba poniendo una bolsa de hielo en la zona afectada por el puñetazo, la tipa que lo tenía en un dilema por la forma enigmática de bailar en un table dance era fuerte, a lo mejor no era una zorra y se miraba que defendía lo que quería con uñas y dientes….PERO UNA JODIDA NEANDERTAL.

Mikasa.

Estaba afuera del departamento sacando la basura, todavía le dolía un poco el puño, el tipo era cabeza dura, en el bar le daba la imagen que era un hombre serio, tranquilo, hasta inteligente… PERO SOLO ERA UN JODIDO CRETINO.

Hay veces que la primera y segunda impresión no es la mejor presentación en algunas ocasiones…

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, agradezco los comentarios (los cuales me ayudan a mejorar, gracias de corazón), espero que no se desesperen por como lo estoy haciendo (la verdad es la primera vez que hago algo así por parte y temo perderme en la historía o que cree un monstruo), si pudiera poner otra categoria pondría family, porque sé que en el manga es algo imposible, pero mi sueño es hacerlo de esa manera, en el otro capitulo pondre unas notas sobre edad y cosas relacionadas, de que si pienso poner a varios personajes del anime, si lo tengo previsto, pero todavia no defino roles, lo que si es que pondre algunos como unos verdaderos Hijos de pu... pero a Armin no lo pondré de malo, sería como blasfemar.

otra cosa en estos dias a lo mejor tardo en actualizar, tengo 26 y trabajo, en estos proximas semanas sere esclava del trabajo pero intentare actualizar pronto, pero lo que respecta al sabado 21 y domingo 22 de septiembre se me hará casi imposible o a menos que la divina providencia y Rivaille me manden inspiración y termine antes de esas fechas (Hacer esto me desestresa bastante, aunque vaya toda zombie a la oficina)

Les mando un saludo y un beso, gracias por su tiempo y atención.

Atte. Melany :)


	4. Chapter 4 Hiriendo por defensa

Buenas tardes (aquí son las 03:39 pm del sábado 07 de sept)

Gracias por leer y dejarme puntos para mejorar, creo que seguiré el consejo dado por **Kchbkn** de no poner a cada rato los nombres cada vez que mencione un dialogo, espero que no sea conflictivo para la lectura y si lo es no duren en hacermelo saber y ver como hacerlo de mejor manera.

Para **Kchbkn** y **MarianitaUchiha**, gracias por dejar comentario en cada capítulo y que les este gustando, me es dificil hacerlo porque tengo demasiadas ideas en mente pero no quiero atiborrar esto y hacerlo mal.

**Nangaro **espero cumplir tus expectativas y si yo también quiero ver más fic de estos dos pero con bastante lemmon hard (Si soy bastante pervertida) :)

Infinitamente mis agradecimientos por leer y por dejar sus comentarios, lo de la actualizada, pues creo que hoy podré darle un tirón bastante largo si puedo este fin, aunque tengo amenaza de huracán en mi ciudad y por ende puede que nos corten el internet o la luz en lo peor de los casos (Rezo al dios de los titanes para que no lleguen a mi ciudad porque se inunda demasiado T_T)

Saludos y pues aquí esta el 4 capítulo, debo aclarar que termine odiando un poco a Levi por como lo dejé, pero creo que a varios nos pasa (lo digo por experiencia propia) que a veces herimos a las personas no de mala fe, sino que a veces al sentirlos vulnerables ante algo que desconocemos o perturba preferimos "defendernos" y al no medir las consecuencias terminamos regandola y sintiendonos peor que el haber admitido nuestro error o haber dejado a la otra persona saber lo que nos perturbaba pues ademas de pedirle después una disculpa terminamos dándole la explicación completa y te da verguenza o te sientes algo imbécil contigo mismo.

* * *

Capítulo 4. Hiriendo por defensa.

Oficinas Cía. Farmacéutica Smith.

Definitivo, estar 3 semanas sin los dos imbéciles "autoproclamados" amigos era la gloria, el viaje había sido demasiado productivo y hasta gusto se dio de visitar varios lugares de Nueva York que no visito en anteriores viajes, fue a 2 funciones de teatro, se paseo con gusto en las tiendas más exclusivas para caballero, Sacks Fifth Avenue sería una de sus paradas obligatorias cada vez que fuera para allá, el hotel había sido uno de los mejores y bar muy de su gusto, reservado y con una buena variedad de vinos y licores, la comida excelente y el servicio de primera, eficiencia y limpieza en cada rincón; dentro de la empresa, creía que todo se iría abajo, sus 2 "amigos" no se habían ido de luna de miel y pensaba que descuidarían su trabajo, equivocado estaba, la nueva integrante del equipo Ackerman había resultado todo lo que le comentaron, responsable, inteligente y había logrado avances, el más notorio que le llegó vía telefónica por un Erwing (algo atareado por irse a casa se escuchaba en su voz) es que a los días de haber empezado la chica era que las papillas que había hecho siguiendo "casi al 100 %" las indicaciones de Hanji tenían un buen sabor y en pruebas de laboratorio salieron con la cantidad optima de vitaminas y minerales, Hanji en uno de sus momentos de "locura" le había dado por poner más vitaminas de la cantidad recomendada y eso conllevaba a que la papilla oliera, se viera y supiera mal y también el exceso de vitaminas y minerales en un niño podía traer consecuencias: ya tenía 5 sabores salados y estaba por empezar las muestras de papillas de frutas y los jugos, también le enviaba por correo reportes y algunas sugerencias sobre utilizar proveedores locales en cuestión de hortalizas, verduras y algunas carnes y eso que nadie se lo había pedido, le contestaba el teléfono cuando Hanji "no estaba disponible" sobre las dudas o estado de la investigación a lo cual la chica contestaba sólo lo que le preguntaba y no veía en ella una intensión de ganar puntos con él más allá del ámbito laboral, Levi odiaba a la gente lambiscona que quería escalar vía "halagos excesivos" y eso que le había dicho que era el CEO de la compañía, y también le agradecía en su fuero interno que la chica solo contestaba con voz monocorde "la Dra. Hanji se encuentra fuera con el Sr. Smith tratando asuntos personales", sabia él de antemano que ella disfrazaba la verdadera razón pero no veía que lo hiciera de manera jocosa, además de tener una agradable voz. Pero al fin la iba a conocer en persona, le había dicho una vez Erwing que una mujer con bonita voz por teléfono por lo regular era fea y no lo dudaba mucho, Hanji fue la excepción de la regla en cuestión de apariencia física de una estudiante de Ingeniería Química, casi todas no eran muy agraciadas y tenían un carácter arisco con sus compañeros, ellas pensaban que se debían de ganar un lugar a base de mucho esfuerzo pues esa profesión a la fecha era dominada por hombres, casi todas terminaban trabajando en el campo de la salud en algún laboratorio pequeño, pocas se atrevían dar el paso a trabajar en grandes compañías por ser un mundo duro, donde las horas de sueño, el agotamiento y el stress junto con los cambios hormonales de las mujeres lo hacían de verdad difícil además de enfrentarse al abuso o acoso de sus superiores, pero poco o nada le importaba que fuera fea o no, estaba a gusto con su trabajo y quería conocer a aquella persona que había mantenido el proyecto en orden, se puso la bata que colgaba el perchero al lado de su silla y se dirigió para darle una formal bienvenida, sólo esperaba no encontrarse a Hanji y que le diera por ensuciar el laboratorio si lo miraba yendo hacia allá.

* * *

Ese laboratorio era su sueño hecho realidad, era casi para ella sola, equipos e instrumentos nuevos, todo limpio y sin polvo, amplio y con una excelente iluminación y ventilación, no es que el laboratorio de la universidad no fuera bueno, pero este rebasaba por mucho las buenas condiciones, las jornadas laborales no se le hacían pesadas aunque a veces se quedaba más de 10 horas, un día Annie le reclamo haberse quedado 14 horas y llegar con la comida que le había puesto, pero es que estar tan absorta en el trabajo le hacía perderse, la Dra. Zoe o Smith, o bueno Hanji. como le había pedido que se dirigiera a su persona, aunque estuviera recientemente casada con el dueño de la compañía le había dado una tremenda confianza para poder desarrollar pruebas por ella misma, y lo había hecho de manera exitosa, a veces la Hanji cuando miraba que llamaban por teléfono le decía que le dijera a Rivaille que no estaba y que le dijera los avances que había hecho durante esos días, se sentía algo rara de hacerlo teniendo a la jefa de investigación enfrente, pero obedecía y se limitaba a contestar, más de una vez escucho "un buen trabajo, siga así" de su jefe con voz de aprobación, se había también tomado la libertad junto con los reportes que le enviaba a diario de enviarle una lista de proveedores locales para comprar materia prima, había cosas que sabía de antemano que salían más baratas comprarlas en el exterior del país, pero algunas tenían el mismo precio o un poco menos dentro de este y era mejor reactivar un poco la economía del campo local además de que obtendrían producto de buena calidad, fresco y más natural a precio justo, Rivaille le comentó que le interesaba la propuesta y que quería escuchar más detalladamente su idea, el Dr. Smith a veces venia a revisar sus avances y el confirmaba los mismo a Rivaille, el cual también era Ing. Químico, pero Rivaille le comentaron había tomado una maestría en administración y finanzas y varios talleres o pláticas sobre enfermedades del cerebro, a él le interesaba según llego a sus oídos el campo de la neurociencia, y que mejor que desarrollar una nueva gama de medicamentos para pacientes que padecen enfermedades no muy gratas en las cuales los tratamientos eran agresivos, iba en buen camino el proyecto que este traía en manos sobre esquizofrenia por lo cual le daba cierto gusto saber que un hombre inteligente y que sin conocer en persona se había ganado su respeto y le dijera que se desempeñaba bien. Estaba sentada, concentrada al 100% en su libreta de apuntes, ahí anotaba todo aquello que hacía en el laboratorio y que además iba a poner en la residencia, Hanji y Erwing a veces miraban su trabajo y le decían que podía mejorar, tenía ganas de pedirle a Rivaille que le diera un vistazo y si tenía suerte le dijera como seguir o que corregir. Así que se dedicaba a apuntar con la mejor letra posible y de manera concreta sus avances.

* * *

Se paro atrás de la puerta y pego su oído, todo era silencio señal de que la "loca" no estaba ahí, esperaba encontrar a Ackerman y saciar su curiosidad de verla trabajar, tocó la puerta y no escucho nada, volvió a repetir el proceso y nadie se oía así que decidió abrir la puerta para notificar si estaba vacío cuando vio a una persona de espaldas, estaba totalmente concentrada, observaba el movimiento de la mano en una libreta y donde alcanzaba a divisar varios nombres de instrumentos, algunas dibujos o diagramas con "garabatos" como él conocía a las pequeñas notas que haces cuando eres estudiante, se acercaba lentamente, sólo divisaba una malo femenina blanca y de la cara nada, aunque la chica traía un coleta baja, parte del cabello de enfrente le tapaba el rostro, era cabello negro y muy bien cuidado, no podía ver captar nada más porque la chica en cuestión traía la bata puesta, tenía la mesa limpia por lo que miro al entrar, buen punto, pero viendo que no le haría caso le habló para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

"Buenas tardes Ackerman, al fin nos conocemos".

Y todo lo que habían planeado se jodió…

Ella soltó el bolígrafo y se recogía el cabello mientras se volteaba, la voz sonó muy cerca, así que reacciono volteándose lo más rápido posible, podía apostar que era la voz de Levi Rivaille y que por la cercanía llevaba tiempo cerca, pero los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver a quién tenía enfrente.

"¡TÚ!" - se oyó la unisonó cuando las dos personas se apuntaban entre sorpresa e ira, una intentando no caerse por la impresión sobre el banco donde antes estaba sentada y el otro sosteniéndose a un lado de la mesa.

"¿Qué carajos haces aquí? – oír eso de su boca era molesto y más con la actitud defensiva de la chica, ÉL era quién debería hacer las preguntas, frente a su persona estaba la chica de aquel bar que en un inicio lo tenía pensando y desconcertado y que después del domingo de hace 3 semanas odiaría, el tan sólo recordar con Hanji y Erwing se burlaban de él al verlo con una mejilla mallugada resultado de un puñetazo de de ella era demasiado, parecían 2 simios de cómo se retorcían de la risa, pero no podía dar muchos detalles más que fue un mal entendido, si supieran toda la historia sabría que jamás lo respetarían ni dejarían en paz diciéndole que "pobre de su existencia pues delataba no tener capacidad de ser padre si hacia llorar a los niños" y que aparte se había quedado como idiota y no reclamado como era debido a una chica porque lo distraía por querer hablar con ella y que cuando la ve sólo se gana un puñetazo. -"¡AQUÍ EL QUE HACE LAS PREGUNTAS SOY YO, ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ EN MI LABORATORIO "SEÑORITA"! – Eso bramó con todo el veneno posible, quería regresarle parte de su malestar, se sentía demasiado confundido para captar lo que sus acciones podían propiciar.

La oración que había dicho ese enano no la quería procesar, ¿ÉL ERA EL DUEÑO DE ESE LABORATORIO?, toda su ser no quería pensar en ello, porque si su mente no le fallaba el dueño de ese laboratorio era Erwing Smith al cual tenía en gusto de conocer porque era un excelente ser humano y el otro era… Levi Rivaille, el hombre que se había ganado tras de la línea o por el otro lado de una computadora sin conocerlo personalmente su respeto y que ahora esperaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto, que de verdad no fuera el cretino que tenía enfrente. - ¿Eres Levi Rivaille? – soltó con duda y enojo, esperaba que lo primero no se notará porque estaría frita, pensaba que le estaba al fin saliendo bien las cosas y por obra del jodido destino parece que no sería así.

"Dr. Levi Rivaille para ti mocosa" – quería que ella supiera quién era, notaba turbación en esos ojos que le causaban muchos problemas pero tenía más ganas de reivindicar un poco su orgullo y por ello le espeto el grado que tenia de educación y que poder ostentaba, cualquier persona que laboraba en Farmacéutica Smith sabía quiénes eran las mentes maestras de esa empresa además de que se lo había dicho en una de tantas conversaciones cortas pero muy fructíferas - y eso no contesta mi pregunta, sigo esperando, ¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACE AQUÍ? - había golpeado la mesa, haciendo que la pluma que hasta hace un momento sostenía la chica cayera al piso.

"Mikasa Ackerman"

Y un balde de agua fría cayó sobre su alma, ¿esa chica que hace menos de un mes la había visto bailar en un tubo, que lo había golpeado, era la misma que le entregaba buenos resultados en el laboratorio, enviado excelentes reportes, corregido los errores de Hanji "en su faena de obtener mejor sabor y más vitaminas", que además le había comentado de una lista de proveedores locales? ERA ESTAR DE COÑA, ÉL JAMÁS CREERIA ESA PATRAÑA, se le hacía más fácil creer que la chica era sólo "lista" y que sabía "cómo conseguir favores", apostaba que más de un chico o profesor le ayudaría a pasar con buenas calificaciones y hasta hacerle el trabajo si le hacía un baile de ese tipo, ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN CON SUS CALIFICACIONES Y CURRICULUM PUDIERA EJERCER LA PROFESION DE BAILARINA EXOTICA, NO TENDRIA NI TIEMPO NI SUFICIENTE BUEN ESTADO MENTAL PARA COMPRENDER COMO LO HACIA LA PERSONA QUE EN REALIDAD HACIA ESOS INFORMES, SE NEGABA A CREER QUE UNA MUJER COMO LA QUE TENIA ENFRENTE PUDIERA SER BUENA PERSONA, MAS PORQUE NO QUERIA INTERPRETAR ESA SENSACIÓN EXTRAÑA QUE TENIA CADA VEZ QUE TENIA CONTACTO CON ESOS OJOS, porque si podía ver enojo, ira o las ganas de quererlo matar, pero en el interior, casi al final se alcanzaba a ver el mismo dolor que había visto cuando ella bailaba Uninvited y él reconocía la mayoría de esos sentimientos pero por diferente motivo, cuando él recién había perdido a su esposa .

Ella le había volteado la cara cuando le dijo su nombre, se puso de pie y cruzado sus brazos debajo de su pecho y volteo a verlo a la cara, él tipo frente a ella no expresaba nada, era una actitud que le sacaba de quicio, esperaba que le gritará y ella poder contestarle y desahogarse, daba por hecho que perdería el trabajo y a lo mejor el año en la universidad pues no tendría el tiempo suficiente para cambiar el tema ni el lugar donde encontrar hacerlas, ¡PERDERÍA UN AÑO! Pero no le daría el gusto de saber su miedo, se iría con la dignidad intacta pues después de haber albergado esperanzas de encontrar a un buen superior que la asesoraría y que había resultado un hijo de puta se sentía pésimo.

Levi se puso una mano en la sien que empezaba a masajear, esto le estaba molestando incluso más que estar con Hanji, se habían quedado en silencio midiéndose a ver quien atacaba a quién, ella no bajaba la mirada ni él la haría, era absurdo, pero más las ganas de él por quererla lejos, porque quería verla como una mala persona que solo utilizaba de seguro a los demás, quería cortar de tajo esa sensación que tenia al no conocerla de tiempo pero recordar su reflejo de hace 5 años atrás, cuando Ackerman no tenia rostro, pensaba que tendría al fin alguien competente a su lado en el trabajo, debería saber que no debe tener esperanza con los seres humanos, o a lo mejor sólo aplicaba con Hanji e Erwing, pero algo salió a relucir en su mente, ¿si ella utilizaba a alguien para hacer el trabajo?, él sólo debería de trabajar con la persona correcta y no mandar todo a la mierda en cuestión de que la división que estaban por crear se logrará consolidar y pasar a la fase de producción en masa.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Eh?" - fue la respuesta de Mikasa, que hasta bajo los brazos y lo miraba sin saber que pensar.

"¿Qué quién carajos es la persona que hace todo tu trabajo?, no creo que una "mujer" como tú que se la pasa trabajando en un bar bailando por las noches pueda tener tan brillante mente". Definitivo estaba harto.

Y ese comentario final a Mikasa de verdad le dolió.


	5. Chapter 5 Buscando paz

Bueno, aquí dejo el 5 capítulo, metí a Dot Pixies, ese hombre tiene todo mi respeto aunque ha salido poco, pero se puede ver que es una autoridad y que podria poner en su lugar al "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" y a la "soldado que vale más que 100 soldados regulares" y al cual incluso Hanji o Erwing tendrían temor de hacer enojar, es de carácter libre, un pensador que a veces parece que tiene un punto de vista tan amplio que creerías que esta en las nubes pero el no pierde ningún detalle.

Espero les guste y disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 5. Buscando paz.

_Dolía mucho, porque ese comentario mordaz le recordaba a quién alguna vez amó y que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por el daño eso a su persona._

Ese declaración ruin resonó profundo en su mente, no creía que pudiera ser tan mezquino para creerle una persona de ese tipo, todo el respeto que le pudo haber quedado hacia ese hombre despreciable se había ido como el agua en el desagüe, la vida cada vez le enseñaba a que no se podía confiar en la gente, pero sobre todo en los hombres como el que tenía enfrente que no creía que su conocimiento fuera mérito propio, la impotencia la recorría entera, sentía la acidez en la boca del estómago, segura que vomitaría bilis del coraje, la respiración se le hacía pesada, todas sus fuerzas las usaba para poder salir de ese lugar de manera rápida y no queriéndole dar a entender todo lo que sentía, debía salir rápido y no regresar jamás, pero hay veces que las cosas superan a uno y termino fallándole la voz en el momento que menos quería.

"Eres un ser miserable" - Se le había quebrado un poco la voz por la ira y sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla la cual secó de inmediato y sin tomar nada se retiró del laboratorio hecha una furia azotando la puerta, todo lo que tenía que decirle se lo expresó en esa frase y la mirada.

El golpe de la puerta lo regreso a la realidad, esa declaración sonó a cómo si él estuviera equivocado, esperaba un insulto o que la mujer se pusiera a decirle hasta de lo que se moriría, pero la impotencia y frustración en esa mirada, verla temblar y por último esa lágrima, era una lágrima de decepción, era la expresión de cuando alguien vuelve a caer en que no debe confiar, en tener esperanzas en este mundo, o la desilusión, se había largado sin poder decirle que estaba despedida, pero esperaba que no regresará, se sentó en el banco donde estaba ella sentada y sintió el calor que había dejado su cuerpo sintiéndose incómodo.

* * *

Venían platicando el matrimonio Smith los cuales iban directo para el área del laboratorio alegremente con un tercer invitado, Hanji le había dado tiempo libre a Mikasa para que adelantará un poco de su residencia y revisarla, hoy propondría que Levi le echara un vistazo, intuía que la opinión del enano gruñón enriquecería el trabajo de la chica y puede que además consiguiera otra opinión valiosa por parte del tercer invitado, quería ayudarla pues sabía parte de su difícil situación. Estaban riendo y recordando viejos tiempos, la tercer persona tenía el mismo carácter que Hanji y se atrevía decirle "calvito" de cariño, el hombre no se molestaba y le respondía con afectó y de vez en cuando a Erwing lo felicitaba de tener tan estupenda mujer, iban directo al ascensor cuando este se abre y sale una Ackerman a toda velocidad, con la cara trastornada, no se miraba bien y Hanji se zafó del brazo de su marido y del otro hombre para correr hacía donde se dirigía a toda prisa la otra integrante del laboratorio.

"¡MIKASA, ESPERA! ¿QUÉ PASA?" – la tomó del brazo, y al hacerlo vio los ojos rojos de la chica, había llorado, cosa rara, Ackerman tenía fama de ser fuerte y aguantar bastante dolor, ni siquiera cuando se rompió la pierna en una competencia soltó una lágrima, o el malestar era muy fuerte o algo de verdad malo había pasado. – "¿Te duele algo?, ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?, ¿Alguien se propaso contigo?" – su preocupación era genuina cambiando su actitud jocosa en una casi maternal.

Miraba la preocupación en su mirada, Hanji era una persona alegre, y ella le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro, no le gustaba eso, su sempai siempre irradiaba energía por lo cual no le gustaba la cara que tenía, debía de hacer algo rápido, venían también Erwing y la otra persona que reconoció enseguida, no podía ser peor momento para verlo, quería que la tierra la tragara, los dos hombres la miraban con la misma preocupación, pero más esos ojos grises claros que tenía el mayor, le tenía tanto respeto como un padre y tener ese aspecto la hacía sentir más humillada que en la planta de más arriba – "Lo siento Hanji sempai, fue un placer trabajar con usted, pero creo no poder regresar . GRACIAS" -. Lo único que atino a hacer fue decir eso de manera atropellada, hacer una reverencia e irse sin fijarse que el cielo se empezaba a nublar amenazando con llover.

"Vayan con Levi, yo iré tras ella, mínimo quiero que ella se vaya bien a su casa, regreso al rato, ok" – la castaña corrió atrás de la pelinegra, quería que se tranquilizara antes de llegar a casa pues podía con esa situación pasar por un accidente.

Erwing y la otra persona sólo asintieron y fueron al piso superior, el rubio intuía que algo había pasado en el laboratorio.

* * *

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, en ocasiones como estas donde uno se desilusionaba de las cosas era cuando más añoraba a Petra, ella siempre tenía fe en el mundo y como respuesta siempre se le acercaba a gente buena, nunca se decepcionaba de nada, en cambio él, siempre encontraba el lado malo, la gente equivocada, tenia suerte de haber encontrado a Hanji e Erwing, eran como los 2 cuidadores que Petra había dejado en la tierra para él, eran un dolor de cabeza, pero eran los únicos que no lo traicionaban.

"¿Se puede saber que carajos pasó aquí?" – Erwing venia molesto, había dejado la puerta abierta para que entrará nada mas o nada menos que Dot Pixis.

"Despedí a la nueva, no puedo creer como entró a trabajar aquí" - decía mosqueado, no quería aguantar una regañada de su amigo.

"¿DE QUÉ MIERDAS ESTAS HABLANDO AHORITA, SI ANTES DE CONTRATARLA COMO RESIDENTE TE PREGUNTE SI ESTABA BIEN Y HABIAS DICHO QUE SI" – le decía mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la bata, acercando su rostro rojo del coraje hacia Levi.

"A TI QUE CARAJOS TE PASA, ¿CÓMO PERMITISTE QUE ELLA A TRABAJARÁ AQUÍ EN PRIMER LUGAR?, ACASO TU NO LA RECONOCISTE EN ESE CONGAL"- el también estaba enojado y le había bajado las manos de su bata con brusquedad, ahora si odiaba más a Mikasa, incluso a su amigo lo ponía en su contra, SOLO FALTABA QUE LE HAYA COQUETEADO y entonces le toco volver abrir los ojos por el tipo de "comprensión" que llegó a su tribulada mente - ¿ACASO SE TE INSINUO LA MOCOSA Y CAISTE? – decía entre asqueado e indignado, Erwing si que se había puesto pálido e iba a golpearle un puñetazo pero el rugido de su mujer lo detuvo.

"JODIDO ENANO DE MIERDA, QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO PARA PONER A MIKASA EN ESE ESTADO, MALDITO MALPARIDO" – Hanji llegaba hecha una tromba, en su mirada siempre alegre se sentía un enojo palpable, y la mano le ardía por la bofetada propinada a Levi al pararse frente a este – "¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIRLE A MIKASA ESE TIPO DE COSAS?, ES UNA DAMA NO UNA MUJERSUELA" – iba de un lado a otro pasándose una mano por el cabello se sentía arder del coraje, apenas se lograba contener y Levi estaba mudo ante la reacción de ella, no podía creer que le haya golpeado la cara con esa fuerza– ¨TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE HAS CORRIDO A UN EXCELENTE ELEMENTO, TE HAS PARADO A ANALIZAR LAS COSAS IMBECIL, TODO LO QUE AVANZAMOS FUE CON AYUDA DE ELLA" – termino dando un puñetazo a la mesa de aluminio, si las miradas matarán ella ha estaría cavando la tumba de Levi en este instante.

Ver a sus 3 de sus mejores alumnos era algo que lo hacía recordar los viejos tiempos cuando para los dos hombres eran un dolor de cabeza y para la castaña era su "calvito", siempre Hanji le profesaba un cariño muy especial, y si hubiera tenido hijos hubiera esperado que fueran como ella, alegre, tenaz e inteligente, una buena combinación que le hacía recordar a una mujer de su pasado, pero verlos en ese estado no era bueno y miraba la hora te intervenir como buen profesor ante sus pupilos.

"¿Me podrían explicar con calma que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Ackerman salió tan afectada? y por último, ¿Cómo que ella de trabajando en un "congal"?" – decía con calma mientras tomaba un banco que le quedaba cerca y se sentaba como cuando iba a explicar la clase o pedía que expusieran su alumnos y no era muy diferente, al caer en cuenta de su presencia el aura del lugar cambio a una menos tensa o mínimo donde ya ninguno de los 3 se agarraría a golpes, habían agachado la cabeza como niños regañados y miraba que ninguno empezaría, - "estos niños" - decía moviendo la cabeza con signo de negación – "y bien, sigo esperando."

"La despedí porque ella trabajaba en un bar para hombres, ella estaba bailando en la noche del viernes que fue la despedida del soltero de Erwing, un día antes de su boda, de haberla reconocido no la hubiera contratado no importando lo que dijeran de ella" – decía Levi mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada y miraba con veneno a Hanji.

"Ok, es una parte, me puedes explicar ahora Erwing si omitiste ese hecho deliberadamente para la contratación de Ackerman"- decía volteando a ver al aludido como quién realiza un examen oral.

"No señor, la había conocido incluso una semana antes de mi despedida de soltero, Hanji me la presentó y hablé con ella un largo periodo de tiempo, le puse varias pruebas para comprobar su conocimiento y habilidad y son genuinas, lo del día de mi despedida de soltero lo pasé por alto, cierto es que me asombró verla ahí, pero al día siguiente de mi boda le pregunte a Levi si estaba de acuerdo en su contratación y comentó no tener ningún problema, ¿AHORA NO ENTIENDO PORQUE SI LOS HAY?" – soltó lo último con desesperación – "Es un buen elemento que me dolería perder".

Eso llamo la atención de Dot – "¿Si es cierto lo último que dijo Smith de que no tuviste en primera instancia problema en contratarla aun sabiendo quién era?"

Ahora si recordaba la sensación de cuando el Dr. Pixis le hizo leer lo del trabajo de la masturbación y le pidió su opinión – "Eh.. no, bueno.. No sé… Arhg, JODER SI HUBIERA VISTO UNA FOTO DE ELLA EN SU CURRICULUM NO LA HUBIERA ACEPTADO, ADEMAS DE QUE NO SABIA QUIEN ERA, LA ESTUVE BUSCANDO PARA QUITARME LA DUDA QUIEN ERA ELLA EN EL BAR PORQUE ME HABIA LLAMADO LA A…" – y que se joda el mundo DE LA DESESPERACIÓN CASI SUELTA ALGO QUE NO DEBIA PERO QUE SABIA QUE MAS ADELANTE SUS DOS AMIGOS IBAN A INVESTIGAR, MALDITA BOCA LA SUYA.

"No entiendo Levi, que tiene que ver eso con lo de la contratación" – quería picar Dot a ver si decía algo más que quisiera ocultar su pequeño alumno, el casi nunca ponía esa expresión de sorpresa y arrepentimiento inmediato, sólo cuando cometía una burrada que lo pusiera al descubierto.

"AHH ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, NO CREO QUE UNA PERSONA QUE SE DEDIQUE A ESO PUEDA DAR TAN PRODIGIOSOS RESULTADOS, ELLA PUEDE CONSEGUIR QUE ALGUIEN LE HICIERA O HAGA LOS TRABAJOS O LA PASARAN LOS PROFESORES SI LES BAILARÁ COMO EN EL BAR" – estaba desesperado porque Pixis no apretara los tornillos que lo haría abrir la boca, no por nada respetaba a ese hombre, era demasiado sabio y observador, podía ver a través de las personas.

"ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TRAERÍA A UNA MUJERZUELA A TRABAJAR A UN PROYECTO DE ESTA MAGNITUD, TAN INEPTA TE PAREZCO" – y la calma que había llegado a Hanji se había ido por la declaración de Rivaille - ¡DEJAME ERWING PARTIRLE LA CARA A ESE INFELIZ! – Erwing hacia amago de bastante fuerza, pues su mujer podía verse delicada pero era pura fuerza y pasión contenida en ese cuerpo, la cual podía prodigar placer o dolor extremo.

"Rivaille, creo que debe valorar algo que acaba de decir su compañera, en un trabajo como el que desarrollan no creo que ella trajera a una persona incapaz de hacerlo, además de que yo mismo la he recomendado y no creo tener fama de estar pasando a alumnos por favores sexuales" – había dicho con algo de molesta el mayor.

Y ahí sintió que la sangre se le iba al piso Rivaille, HABIA OLVIDADO QUE DOT PIXIS TAMBIEN LA HABIA RECOMENDADO, ERA SU MÁXIMO A SEGUIR Y ESTABA PONIENDO EN TELA DE JUICIO SU RAZONAMIENTO.

"Pero, es que" .- y el mayor le hizo guardar silencio.

"Eres una promesa para la ciencia pero miro que sigues siendo un imbécil en las relaciones humanas Rivaille, de plano te hizo más falta aprender de Petra" – Eso le había dolido al pelinegro, la mención de quién ya no tenía, pero debía seguir – "Por qué mejor no investigaste que hacía ella ahí, te puedo apostar mi integridad profesional a que ella es totalmente competente en el ámbito laboral, es de los pocos alumnos que asesoro personalmente, es brillante y miro para ella un futuro prometedor, es responsable y luchadora, fuerte como pocas mujeres" - dijo mirando a Hanji – " y demasiado tenaz, no cualquiera en la situación que ella ha vivido saldría adelante, o ¿Te has molestado en investigar algo de ella?".

Quería decir que fue a ese lugar a preguntar por ella pero que no le habían dado la información que quería, pero por ser por una razón diferente no mencionó nada de aquello – "Para empezar no traía ninguna foto la solicitud, como demonios iba a saber" – quería salirse por la tangente y se sentía estúpido el odiaba hacer eso.

"¿Y cambiaria eso el hecho de que ella fuera o no una excelente ingeniero en tu laboratorio?" – miraba que insistía en no reconocer el trabajo de Mikasa y no lo iba a permitir Hanji – "¿Acaso no estuviste contento con sus avances, propuestas y resultados?, LEVI ELLA TE RESPETABA SIN CONOCERTE Y AL TRATARLA COMO LA HAS TRATADO TODO SE HA IDO A LA BASURA, ELLA QUERIA QUE LE REVISARAS SU TRABAJO PARA LA RESIDENCIA PORQUE QUERIA MEJORAR Y TÚ SOLO LO ECHAS A PERDER PORQUE ELLA SE LE OCURRIO CUBRIR A SU HERMANA EN SU ULTIMO DIA DE TRABAJO EN EL BAR QUE POR UNA JODIDA COINCIDENCIA EL MALDITO ENANO DE CONNIE ESCOGIO PARA LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE ERWING" – le decía mientras le aventaba el cuaderno de notas que Mikasa había dejado, y empezó a leerlo, no creía lo que veían sus ojos, había visto las notas por encima, pero al hojear veía un trabajo bien organizado, con notas y comentarios que incluso él le comentó por teléfono, con algunos puntos señalados por Hanji y Erwing, ERA UN BUEN TRABAJO.

"Levi, deberías de analizar más las cosas antes de ser tan impulsivo, ella viene de una situación bastante difícil, los detalles no los sé al 100% y puedo comentarte solo lo que conozco porque me lo ha contado, ella y su hermana Annie Lionhearth, aunque no son de sangre, han vivido juntas desde que son pequeñas al estar en un orfanatorio, pasaron por varias penurias pero las dos resultaron brillantes en los estudios y un programa en esa época educativo las sacó de ese lugar, consiguieron una beca en una preparatoria que contaba con internado, tuvieron todos los gatos pagados, pero en el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, casi al terminar algo paso que Annie quedó embarazada y sólo termino la preparatoria y Mikasa tuvo que trabajar y estudiar, ellas dos se mantienen del dinero de ambas y la escuela le da beca a Mikasa, Annie a la cual tengo gusto de conocer trabaja o bueno trabajaba en un bar como bailarina, es muy buena y se da respetar déjame decirte, y por lo que me comentaban abajo Erwing y Hanji ella sólo había ido esa vez porque era el último día de Annie y se enfermo, ella sólo cubrió su lugar pero no volvió a regresar y estaba por lo que miro trabajando bien aquí, pero si tienes duda porque no preguntas en la universidad por ella, te dirán toda la información que quieras de su vida académica además de que la que te estoy dando, por cierto ella es la alumna de más alto promedio de su generación, y si no la quieres aquí en definitiva me dará una pena enorme saber que no podrá graduarse porque si mal no recuerdas tendrá que perder un año como todos los demás alumnos que no pueden terminar las residencias para hacerlas el próximo ciclo escolar" – se estaba encaminando a la salida, se sentía como un padre intentando hacer entender al más pequeño y rebelde de sus hijos el porqué no debía de hacer travesuras o hacer berrinche – "Es una lástima que lo que pudo haber sido un reencuentro entre mis 3 mejores alumnos del pasado y la de esta generación no se pudiera realizar de manera pacífica" – y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio que quedó después de la salida de Dot Pixis era pesado e incómodo.

* * *

"Creo que debí habértelo dicho en el bar que ella era la nueva integrante del equipo" – Erwing quería aliviar la tensión y no le gustaba discutir con Levi – "me quedé sorprendido de verla ahí bailando y cuando iba a hablarle pues recuerda lo que pasó, me maree y me llevaste al final a tu departamento, el domingo cuando te volví a preguntar pensé que no te había importado, pero si de verdad te importaba porque mejor no haber sido claro desde el principio" – se aflojaba la corbata con la mano que no sostenía la cintura de su mujer, estaba quieta pero no quería arriesgarse de que hiciera puré el rostro de su mejor amigo.

"No venia ninguna foto en la solicitud, ¿cómo iba a saber que era la misma persona?" – decía un poco menos alterado.

"¿Cómo que no sabias, si te le habías quedado viendo en el bar como si no hubiera otra cosa, pensé que la habías reconocido?" – A veces su amigo no sabía cuando callar y ponerlo en evidencia ante su fastidiosa o cavernícola esposa.

"¿Cómo que no tenia fotografía la solicitud, la traía cuando te la deje sobre tu computadora?"

"Este chicos, lo que pasa es que…" – Hanji ¿se estaba poniendo nerviosa? – "la verdad yo quité la foto porque como daba casi un hecho que Levi al leer su currículo no le importaría el físico y quería sorprenderlo y quitarle la idea de que las estudiantes de Ing. Química no son lindas, Mikasa es guapa – y cambiando su cara a una picara, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de zafarse de la ira que Levi ahora le estaba profesando – "Pero Levi, aun sin eso, ¿cómo qué te le quedabas viendo en el bar, eh?" – y había surtido efecto.

Un "vete a la mierda" se le soltó Levi cuando Hanji dijo eso – "Lo que sea, pero ahora necesitamos tener a alguien aquí, lástima que no podremos tomar el buen ritmo que teníamos con ella" - quería salirse por la tangente pero su lengua siempre jodiéndolo cuando menos lo necesitaba, pero viendo lo que tenía el cuaderno se le hacía casi imposible alguien que cogiera rápido el ritmo y siguieran sin contratiempos, el tiempo que llevaban para desarrollar esa nueva división propuesta por Erwing y Hanji iba conforme lo programado y él también tenía esperanza que en menos de 2 años pudieran correr el primer lote a la venta, además le pesaba lo que había dicho Dot sobre que ella perdería el curso, pero no quería verse desesperado por ir tras ella y pedirle una disculpa y decirle que no se diera de baja, porque se sentía como ella en verdad le dijo un "ser miserable" y entendía la mirada del final, ella había sido atacada por él por no querer exponerse a sus ojos y mirar donde se notaba la desilusión, la angustia y la ira, tenía que poner las cosas en claro pero no quería ir y ponerse en evidencia ante esos dos, si sólo tuviera una excusa pensaba mientras rodaba los ojos y bufaba.

Se abrió la puerta de repente sacándoles un susto a los 3 – "Ella todavía no ha hablado a la escuela, y ahorita no podrá meter la baja, tendrás que ir a su casa y pedirle una disculpa así como hacer que se reintegre al trabajo, creo que con el tiempo encima no encontrarás a nadie que tome el ritmo que llevan ni llevarte una llamada de atención de mi parte y caigas de mi gracia en el aspecto profesional" – Decía Dot Pixis con una sonrisa en el rostro, se había marchado del laboratorio para hablar a la escuela, buscaba la manera de que Ackerman todavía no metiera la baja y por suerte no realizó el trámite esa tarde, lo tendría que hacer temprano y escuchando por detrás de la puerta, él por viejo sabía leer entre líneas las frases de sus alumnos y captó el significado oculto del "lástima que no podremos tomar el buen ritmo que teníamos con ella" y más que al abrir la puerta este había soltado el cuaderno de ella que había estado leyendo – "así qué, ¿Ira Rivaille o tengo que esperar a ser el asesor de ella el próximo año y lamentarme de verla desarrollarse profesionalmente de manera tardía? – quién no lo conociera tan bien diría que era orden y amenaza impresa, pero sabía que para el pelinegro era una forma de darle la oportunidad de ir tras Ackerman sin herir más su orgullo.

Dot, Hanji y Erwing tenían una sonrisa cómplice, el matrimonio Smith conocían demasiado bien a su amigo para saber que lo último que dijo el mayor le había sonado como la mejor excusa, pero de repente Erwing reaccionó hacia su mujer – Hanji, no se supone que ibas tras ella, entonces ¿por qué regresaste tan pronto?.

Ella solo suspiró – "Cuando la empecé a seguir ella corrió demasiado rápido y la perdí de vista, y si a eso le sumabas que empezaba a llover, mejor me regresé a ver qué pasaba aquí" - Esperaba que Ackerman hubiera tomado un taxi o transporte público porque salir con una tormenta así podría traerle serios problemas de salud.

* * *

No dijo nada sólo salió del laboratorio y se dirigía a su oficina para dejar la bata y tomar las llaves de su carro, iba revisando si el cuaderno traía la dirección de la chica y en efecto, tardaría en llegar 20 minutos pero al voltear hacia la ventana vio que caía una tormenta, eso le llevaría casi 40 minutos para llegar, pero si pensaba con detenimiento, ¿acaso ella se habrá mojado? Y eso le hizo sentirse la peor escoria del mundo que soltó un gemido de frustración, ahora debía hacer algo para disculparse y buscar la paz consigo mismo.


	6. Chapter 6 Oportuniad de disculparme(P1)

Capítulo 6. Oportunidad de disculparme (parte 1).

Estaba calada hasta los huesos, el no haberse llevado nada por el impulso de salir de ese lugar no le había dado tiempo para pensar en tomar su mochila donde tenía su cartera, se sentía mal, iba llegando a su casa que en transporte público le llevaba 20 minutos en llegar, pero que caminando le llevaba más de 30 y eso porque no había mucho tráfico, con esa lluvia mucha gente se abstenía de manejar para no sufrir algún percance, iba por los atajos que conocía, si fuera día normal no los utilizaría en algunos callejones podría haber bandas de delincuentes pero no eran tan poco tan estúpidos para no resguardarse con ese aguacero, sólo quería llegar y acostarse y no saber nada más, faltaba una cuadra para llegar al lugar donde quedaban el bloque de departamentos y sentía casi la sensación de una caliente ducha y la hizo caminar más de prisa, casi corriendo, llegó y subió las escaleras pero vio a su vecina con un paraguas rojo frente a su puerta.

"Buenas tardes Mikasa, me traje a Christa, estaba jugando en el parque y yo estaba con mi hijo y Haji, vi a la Sra. Yuki y me ofrecí a cuidarla, pues con este clima hubiera sido difícil que fueran por ella al no tener carro o que la señora por su artritis pudiera salir más tarde, le había pedido que sacará algo de ropa, la metí a bañar pero no tenía más que ropa de Michael, pero bueno ya que estas aquí creo que podrás cuidarla, pero, ¿por qué traes esas pintas muchacha? – Saya era una mujer linda y sencilla, cabello corto negro y unos ojos marrones que casi podías confundir con rojo sangre, ella era su vecina y les tenía aprecio con Annie y Christa, Haji era su esposo un hombre serio de profesión músico, ambos trabajaban y tenían a su hijo en una guardería donde pronto entraría su sol, ellos no las veían mal y además dejaban que sus hijos convivieran en más de una ocasión habían alojado a Christa cuando ambas no podían cuidarla en la noche, eran de confianza.

"Eh… salí temprano por la tormenta, temía por Christa, ya sabe no le gustan estos climas… y… este pues ya ve estoy aquí" – Se le daba del asco mentir cuando tenía la guardia baja.

"¿Pero si pudiste haber tomado un taxi mínimo? - Saya miraba que algo no cuadraba.

"Este… "

"¡Tía gruñona!" – Bendita Christa pensaba Mikasa, la había salvado de un interrogatorio al abrir la puerta y abrazarla.

"Bueno, me retiro Mikasa, cualquier cosa nos avisas ok, cuídate corazón" – y se agacho a darle un beso y abrazo a la pequeña rubia la cual correspondió con afecto y después aferro con su manita la fría mano de su tía para entrar.

Ya adentro de la seguridad del departamento, Mikasa vio que Christa todavía no comía, conocía bien a la niña, ella no comía ni dormía cuando tenía miedo por las tormentas, a menos que alguien la tuviera abrazada todo ese tiempo, así que su baño tendría que esperar, sabe Dios cuántas horas llevaba de comer la criatura, pero al no poderla abrazar del todo y sentarse por estar empapada, se sentó en el piso y le pidió a Chista acercar su plato a la mesa, y comer a un lado de ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, a lo cual la niña aceptó, tendría que limpiar el desastre que dejaría en el suelo antes de dormir.

"¡Kyaaaa!" – un grito para despertarla, se había quedado dormida unos minutos, tenía su mano en el suelo a lo mejor por haberse quedado dormida mientras comía Christa y comía, por suerte la niña había terminado el plato de sopa cortesía de Saya, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera dejado para algunas de ellas, la que llegará primero, pero no traía hambre por la sensación de bilis en la garganta, pero verla toda temblorosa a su niña solo le daba una señal de que tenía miedo por haber escuchado un trueno. – "Bueno pequeña me meteré a bañar, así que acompáñame al baño, no te vayas a orinar del miedo por los truenos" – decía mientras se ponía de pie y miraba que su sobrina la seguía agarrándola con su pequeña manita de una de las piernas del pantalón.

Entre "no tengo miedo a los tuednos" – si porque Christa no podía decir bien algunas la palabras con la letra r y algunas canciones de ronda que su pequeña le cantaba por petición de ella, sabía que si tenía la mente ocupada y no pudiendo escuchar los truenos porque la niña cantaba como lo hacen los de su edad de 4 años, entre gritos y desentonados pero no por eso menos encantador no se asustaría, terminó su baño, pero sentía la vista algo nublada y mareada, haberse quedado aproximadamente 20 minutos con la ropa húmeda al llegar le cobraría la factura, pero era lo de menos, dormir hasta tarde mañana y el malestar se iría, como no tendría que levantarse más temprano por un tiempo tenía sus ventajas, pero sus preocupaciones estaban latentes, mañana tendría que dar la baja en la escuela y decirle a Annie que su situación volvería a estar un poco apretada, aunque esta última estaba trabajando con la Lic. Browse y estaban algo libres de los gastos, no quería que cargará con todo lo concerniente a renta y comida.

Salió del baño y se puso solamente un pantalón deportivo gris claro, un top deportivo que sólo le tapaba el busto y calcetines gruesos de algodón, cargo a Christa hasta la sala y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té, tenía sobres de un medicamento para la gripa que se hacía por medio de infusión, esperaba que eso con una buena jornada de sueño le ayudarán a no enfermarse.

* * *

Jodida la hora en que le dio al cielo por descargar con tanta furia un aguacero, si pensaba que tardaría 40 minutos en llegar estaba muy equivocado, llevaba una hora de trayecto y apenas le faltaban unas 3 cuadras, su tardanza no era que se supiera el camino, no por nada pedía celulares de última generación, está bien que no usara ni el 10% de las jodidas aplicaciones que tenían pero si algo sabía usar con "maestría" era el GPS, agradecía al cielo o al infierno el inventó de esa aplicación, era bueno aprendiéndose direcciones pero para cuando iba la primera vez le fastidiaba la idea de preguntar, el punto era que su demora se debía al grado casi nulo de visibilidad y el sacar la vuelta a calles anegadas de agua, no conocía esos rumbos, vivía en una de la zonas altas de la ciudad donde vivía gente de clase media alta hasta gente con bastante dinero, y a dónde él se estaba dirigiendo era una zona de clase media a media baja, las casas eran algo pequeñas, no recién pintadas pero tampoco padecía que no les dieran mantenimiento aunque veía algunas que por años se miraban que no alojaban a nadie o que las ocupaban gente malviviente, llegó al edificio que marcaba el celular en cuestión como su lugar de destino, el edificio tenía una barda de madera y se miraban varios bloques en este, de seguro cada uno era asignado para cada familia, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y no se había traído ningún paraguas, sólo traía consigo una mochila morada propiedad de Ackerman, pues antes de irse para allá Hanji entró a su oficina con las cosas de la chica, le había espetado que había dejado su cartera y que era probable que haya hecho el trayecto a pie, eso lo hizo desesperarse más por llegar, en los tramos que miraba más o menos en buen estado de lo que su vista le permitía captar había acelerado y en si sabia que condujo con más velocidad que la que convenía pero sentía la insana necesidad de aclarar las cosas pero sobre todo que hubiera llegado bien la chica a su hogar, entre la conducción y su mente, se había dado tiempo para observar si la topaba de camino y subirla al carro a la fuerza de ser necesario pero el destino no estuvo a su favor, rogaba si alguien se compadecía de ella y no tanto de él que hubiera llegado a salvo, así que sólo abrió a su pesar la puerta del carro cargando la mochila y se puso en marcha, adiós sacó de lana, sabía que su ropa quedaría hecha un desastre.

* * *

Estaba esperando a que el agua hirviera sentada en el sofá abrazando a Christa, la niña se quedó dormida en su regazo, eso le daba una paz inmensa, por esa pequeña daría la vida, se hubiera arrepentido de haber dejado sola a Annie, porque lo admitía en su interior, en un inicio pensó que todo fue culpa de Annie, pero Jeager la desengañó haciéndole ver a tiempo su error, siempre sentía la culpa arañarle el corazón cuando miraba a Annie y por ello ella se esforzaría por sacar a esas dos adelante, había tenido miedo que Christa llegará a tener comportamientos de ese infeliz por portar su sangre, pero miraba que sólo podía ver en ella la bondad y fortaleza de Lionhearth, estaba feliz de tener a ese milagro entre ellas, pero el timbre la quitó de ese estado de paz, pensaba que era Saya o Haji para preguntarles si necesitaban algo, se levantó con pesar se seguía sintiendo mal, mareada y con dolor de cabeza pero aún así tuvo cuidado de no despertar a Christa, ver quién estaba tras de la puerta la hizo arrepentirse pero un mareo la golpeo con fuerza, sólo un "Que carajos haces aquí" salió de un boca y todo se volvió borroso.

Él esperaba que ojala estuviera en casa aunque lo quisiera golpear, y ver que en efecto ella abría la puerta le dio una sensación de alivio y más por lo que soltó la chica con enojo "Qué carajos haces aquí" pero ver de inmediato que su cuerpo perdió fuerza y que iba a impactar al suelo lo hizo reaccionar por impulso y sujetarla de la cintura para evitar su caída mientras que sólo atinaba a gritar "¡HEY, ACKERMAN, HEY!" – y una voz infantil gritar y llorar del susto.

* * *

Escuchar el gripo de un hombre diciendo el nombre de su vecina los hizo ponerse de pie de golpe, por suerte Michael estaba dormido y salieron, ver la imagen a continuación los preocupo, en la entrada del departamento de Lionhearth – Ackerman había un hombre sujetando de la cintura a su vecina y Chista gritando y llorando, el tipo al escuchar la llegada de ambos sólo atinó a decir – "¡AYUDA POR UN CARAJO, ESTA ARDIENDO EN FIEBRE!" – y no necesitaron más, lo condujeron al baño, tenían que bajar la fiebre y lo mejor era meterla a la ducha, Saya se ofreció a hacerlo mientras Haji se ponía a buscar ropa limpia y el otro hombre decía que buscaría medicamento mientras volteaba cajones de la cocina para buscar algo para la fiebre, Mikasa en la ducha decía cosas sin sentido y eso preocupaba a Saya, estaba empezando a delirar, termino de bañarla y la vistió con la ropa que Haji le consiguió, acto seguido escucho decir al tipo que estaba en el recibidor que lo llevará a buscar un médico, su esposo fue con el de inmediato dejando a Christa a su cuidado, la niña estaba en el baño sentada en la taza mientras la bañaba y la vestía, la Historia que era el segundo nombre de la niña tenía una expresión dolorosa en el rostro, miedo de que la dejaran sola y si a eso le sumaban los relámpagos a Saya la hacía sentir peor, dio gracias de qué ese hombre hubiera llegado a tiempo, porque la niña enfrentarse a eso y sin atención oportuna la hubiera pasado peor.

* * *

En el carro iban dos hombres, uno alto delgado de cabello largo castaño hasta los hombros dando instrucciones de donde girar, se habían movido rápido y miraba que las 2 personas que llegaron a la departamento conocían y estimaban a las que habitaban ahí, el tipo se miraba preocupado, y él no estaba en las mejores condiciones, sabía que si llamaban a un hospital sería algo imposible, los caminos estaban desiertos pero en algunas áreas el agua no los dejaba pasar, iba conduciendo deprisa, quería pronto que alguien atendiera a Mikasa, se sentía el imbécil más grande del mundo, la había herido y faltado al respeto por cobarde, SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA PENSADO ANTES DE ABRIR SU BOCOTA, a veces pensaba que su cerebro en vez de conectarse a su boca era el culo el que se conectaba a esta y la vivía cagando MÁS LE VALIA A ACKERMAN NO PONERSE GRAVE PORQUE NO SE HUMILLARIA A PEDIR PERDÓN A UN CADÁVER y eso le hizo sentir un escalofrío, la palabra cadáver era sinónimo de muerte y se encontró pidiendo en su fuero interno que eso a Ackerman no le sucediera.

* * *

En este capítulo si los personajes les suenan o no, mejor aclaro, tomé prestados a los personajes de una serie que me encanta son Saya Otonashi y Hanji del anime Blodd+.

Aceptó cualquier reclamación, comentario ah y un favor, se notan bien las lineas que pone fanfiction, es que en mi pc no sé si esta muy brillosa pero casi no las distingó y temo que no se note cuando queira separar escena o punto de vista de cada personaje, bueno saludos y mientras vere si completo otros 2 capítulos mientras que la tormenta o huracán no nos llega.


	7. Chapter 7 Oportunidad de disculparme(P2)

Quiero agradecer a los que vayan hasta el cap 6, pero sobre todo a **Sakurita-Akatsuki **por avisarme que habia subido mal el capítulo 4, y a **kchibkn** por aclararme lo de las lineas, perdón si hay uno que otro horror de orotografía pero lo estoy terminando justo ahorita y la lluvia aquí sigue peor Q_Q

Saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 7. Oportunidad de disculparme (parte 2).

Sintió ver su vida pasar por unos cortos pero para él eternos 10 minutos entre llegar a la casa del doctor del barrio y el ahora regreso, el doctor era un señor ya grande y amable que atendía cualquier urgencia a veces sin recibir pago, pero dudaba que hubiera pedido alguno, al llegar la casa del anciano, el hombre de baja estatura que conducía como si fuera corredor de carreras dando vueltas tan cerradas que tenía la impresión de dejar viuda a Saya le había dado una orden con voz de ultratumba y siseante -"Necesito que venga, una urgencia, mujer con fiebre probable neumonía, saque su equipo y mueva el trasero" – el pobre viejo solo se metió a su casa, con miedo y apremio, el haber dicho probable neumonía al doctor solo le preocupo ir por su equipo médico y ponerse una gabardina sobre la pijama pues aunque no pasaban de las 4 pm el doctor dejaba el hospital a las 2 pm, aunque con ese clima creías que era más noche por lo negro del cielo, su esposa una mujer de igual edad que el galeno estaba preocupada, no era raro que su esposo a veces saliera en esas condiciones a atender a un paciente, pero el aura que desprendía el tipo y las fintas hacía a la señora que era un matón, se subieron rápido al coche y regresaban con la misma velocidad que fueron, no recordaba a algún hombre que las fuera a visitar con esas características pero por el momento se concentraba en rezar para no morir impactado contra el duro pavimento y quedar irreconocible.

* * *

Llegaron después de 7 minutos, si creía que el conductor no podía conducir más rápido era imposible ahora quedaba patente que estaba tremendamente equivocado, pero a veces la situaciones desesperadas lograban sacar capacidades escondidas en los seres humanos y esta a su parecer junto a lo que reflejaba su esposa en el rostro lo era, Chista seguía llorando y el hombre aunque todo empapado seguía de pie a un lado de la puerta de la única habitación mientras que el doctor atendía a Mikasa, le daba pena verlo así y se dirigió a su departamento, no tendría ropa a su medida pero eso era mejor a que él salvador de su vecina colapsará igual que ella.

* * *

Vaya situación en la que se vino a meter por idiota, ahora estaba todo mojado y sucio, su carro necesitaría una buena limpieza y aspirada y TENIA LOS NERVIOS A FLOR DE PIEL POR EL ESTADO DE SALUD DE ACKERMAN cuando llegaron con el doctor la mujer de nombre Saya como escucho después que el hombre que lo acompaño con el doctor le preguntaba cómo se encontraba la chica solo atino a decir que le había bajado un poco la fiebre, de 40 a 38.5, al parecer el paracetamol estaba haciendo efecto y esperaba que el doctor diera buenas noticias, aunque la lluvia no eran tan torrencial como hace unos minutos no creía conveniente mover a la chica a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario, la niña que creó la situación vergonzosa en el restaurante seguía llorando pero no como lo hacía cuando estaba en el piso llena de jugo, sino un llanto más desgarrador, lloraba agitándose del esfuerzo en el pecho de la mujer la cual intentaba calmarla, los niños lo ponían de los nervios cuando lloraban y se apartaba del lugar para no escucharlos, pero ese llanto lo quería parar porque le dolía ver una carita así, una carita que recordaba hasta ese momento que al final del "episodio vergonzoso" le decía adiós con una sonrisa, pues distinguía que la niña entre sus sollozos le preguntaba o soltaba frases a la mujer de manera temerosa y desesperada "¿tía no va a morir, verdad?, "no se va a ir para siempre y dejarme, ¿verdad?" , "si me porto bien y le dejo de decir tía gruñona no va a morir ¿verdad?" y volvía a llorar mientras la mujer la intentaba calmar diciendo que todo estaría bien no sabía si la niña alcanzaba a comprender a su corta edad el significado de la muerte, el frio que dejaba la ausencia del ser amado, pero al padecer sabia o relacionaba que cuando algo o alguien moría no se volvía a ver, sólo siguió su impulso, no soportaba ver llorar esos ojos azules y se aproximo a la niña acareándole el cabello - "Tu tía es fuerte, no se irá" – quería creer que sólo sería una cosa de días lo que tuviera Mikasa y transmitírselo con palabras, pero también sabía que podía ser grave – "Acuérdate como me tiro de un puñetazo cuando te tire con el jugo" – de antemano pensaba que lo mirarían mal por el comentario la mujer y su esposo, pero le extraño no verlo, solo estaba él y la mujer y una niña que agarró con fuerza la mano que él posaba en su cabecita mirándolo con esperanza – "¿Estás seguro que… se pondrá bien porque es fuerte" – decía la pequeña entre sollozos que intentaba controlar para hablar – una suave sonrisa para confortarla salió de su boca sin intentar ocultarla, estaba al fin y al cabo entre desconocidos que no sabían nada de su personalidad – "seguro, así que deja de llorar y mejor ponte a pensar que se pondrá bien" – y la niña solo asintió e hizo una cara graciosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas y los mocos con las mangas de su pijama, eso en vez de causarle asco le causó gracia y ternura.

"Cámbiate de ropa, usa el baño de aquí, nosotros cuidaremos de Mikasa y Christa, no es mucho pero es peor que traer la ropa mojada y enfermarse" – decía el hombre de cabello castaño y largo que entraba a la sala y que le aventaba algo de ropa, le quedaría grande , el moreno era más alto, pero la ropa estaba limpia, se miraba abrigadora y no quería enfermarse, no había reaccionado ante esa idea por la preocupación, sólo se dio la media vuelta hacia la puerta semi abierta del baño, se desnudó y dio una ducha rápida con agua caliente, por suerte en el baño había un gel de baño que servía también de shampoo de té verde, agradecía no oler a jabón y shampoo demasiado femenino.

* * *

Christa se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Haji, mientras Saya hacia café.

"Mucho gusto y gracias, mi nombre es Haji y ella mi esposa Saya, somos vecinos de Ackerman y Lionhearth desde hace 3 años" decía el hombre con la niña en brazos sentado en el sofá.

"Igualmente, soy Levi Rivaille, el… jefe de Ackerman" – aunque eso era mucho, se había comportado como un hijo de puta en el laboratorio y a lo mejor ya no sería jamás el jefe de ella sino lo escuchaba, perdonaba o mínimo antepusiera su carrera y continuaba en la compañía después de que el expusiera sus puntos y se disculpará – "y no tiene que agradecerme nada, ustedes se han hecho cargo de todo" – decía mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y se disponía a sentarse cerca de Haji, para acariciarle la cabeza a una Christa dormida.

"No es necesario ser tan modesto Sr. Rivaille, ha hecho mucho por ella, si no hubiera llegado usted no nos habríamos dado cuenta hasta muy tarde y a lo mejor a Christa le hubiera tocado pasar por esta situación sola" – la mirada de esa mujer era agradecimiento hacia su persona y no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba por ponerse rojo de las mejillas pero una puerta abriéndose le evito el sonrojo.

"Esta estable dormirá el resto de la tarde, la he revisado y gracias a Dios no es neumonía ni otra complicación pulmonar, la chica es fuerte y por su buena condición física sólo necesitará reposo, la gripa la tendrá en cama, pero aun así quiero que mañana vaya al hospital y le saquen análisis para corroborar mi diagnostico, una radiografía de los pulmones bastará y una biometría, aquí tienen la orden para que pasen directo a laboratorio" – decía el viejo con una sonrisa pero con expresión cansada, había revisado a conciencia a la chica y estabilizado la fiebre, ahora sólo estaba durmiendo – "la paiente debe agradecerles al despertar lo que han hecho por ella, sino se hubiera atendido a tiempo si pudo haberse complicado su caso, bueno con permiso me retiro"- se disponía retirarse el galeno.

"Espere, yo lo llevo" - había apresurado a decir Levi en voz alta despertando a la niña en el proceso, la cual se removió en el cuerpo de Haji pero atrapó fuerte la mano de su cabeza, el doctor al ver eso se enterneció – "no se preocupe le hablé a mi hijo para que venga por mí, no debe de preocupar a su hija ahora que su esposa está enferma en sí creo que ya llego" – e inmediatamente el viejo salió por la puerta al oír un claxon.

* * *

El doctor había pensado QUE LA NIÑA ERA SUYA Y QUE MIKASA SU MUJER eso le provocó un ataque de tos y un fuerte sonrojo, no esperaba que le dijeran eso SALTABA A LA VISTA QUE LA NIÑA NO SE PARECIA A ELLOS O A LO MEJOR EL ANCIANO TENIA MALA VISTA Y OIDO AL NO HABER ESCUCHADO LOS GRITOS DE CHRISTA AL LLORAR SOBRE LA MEURTE DE SU TÍA, no le dio las gracias al doctor y seguía con la boca abierta, cosa que no reaccionó hasta que una manita en medio de sus ojos y la voz de la pequeña lo hicieron reaccionar - "Te entrarán moscas en la boca y deja de poner la frente así" – melancolía lo recorrió al ver esa carita, inocencia enmarcada en cabello rubio y esa frase le hacía recordar una parecida "deja de fruncir la frente así" sólo alguien le había dicho en el pasado y ver que se de cierta manera se la repitieran le hizo recordar a su mujer, la niña tenía un aire familiar a ella, inocencia y buena voluntad – "Tsk, no me entrará ninguna mosca mocosa, y tu tía ya está bien" – Christa sólo saltó de los brazos de Haji y se puso a brincar de gusto, corrió por toda la sala dos vueltas con los brazos abiertos como si quisiera abrazar al mundo entero y se terminó lanzando a los brazos de Rivaille quedándose dormida al momento pero que después de unos minutos ella dijo un muy bajito "Gracias".

"Bueno, nos retiramos, no debe tardar Annie en venir salé del trabajo a eso de las 07:30 pm y de seguro Bertholt pasará por ella para traerla aquí o ¿se se tiene qué retirar señor Rivaille para quedarnos aquí a cuidarlas?"- , Saya decía eso mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo para retirarse o despedirse por un momento de este y cuidar a su vecina, pues entre la espera y el agradecimiento los 2 hombres ya habían consumido el caliente líquido ella había lavado las tazas y puesto algo de orden las cosas que Levi había sacado de la cocina para buscar algo que sirviera para bajar la fiebre, Levi sólo negó con la cabeza cosa que ella captó – "Bueno, nos vamos, los medicamentos están aquí, - señalo la barra – y traen escritos los horarios de las tomas, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en avisar, estaremos al pendiente" – y el matrimonio salió dejándolo sólo con la niña. ¿En qué carajos se había metido?, ah sí, en pedirle perdón a Ackerman por ser un patán, pero que ahora estaba condenado a cuidarla por un espacio mayor de 3 HORAS y eso si no se ponía más fuerte el aguacero, apenas eran las 4 pm, en menos de 3 horas atrás se adentró a la dimensión desconocida, del enojo al arrepentimiento y ahora estaba con una niña entre sus brazos, la cual se aferraba a su cintura mientras tenía una expresión de paz con una pequeña lagrima la cual él se dedico a limpiar, pero no era bueno que la niña durmiera en la sala si podía enfriar en cualquier momento, la lluvia había cesado un poco y prefirió llevarla a la cama con Ackerman, así que la termino cargando para llevarla a dormir.

* * *

Christa, mientras dormía en los brazos de Levi

Al salir de ese lugar miraba mucha luz, tanto que cuando salió al exterior se tapo con sus pequeñas manos su rostro, pero cuando se acostumbró vio una imagen que le encantó, estaba en un parque el cual tenía en medio un lago y alrededor de este varios animales, entre conejos, ardillas y lo que un día le dijo su tía venados, todos venían en familias o eso pesaba ella, pues siempre eran 2 animales más grandes y unos más pequeños, suponía que eran mamá, papá e hijos, ella quería saber que era tener papá, pero su mamá le había dicho que había muerto, y eso suponía que jamás lo vería aunque no comprendía que significaba esa palabra, pero recordó el miedo que sintió hace un momento de que su tía muriera y estaba a punto de llorar porque no miraba a su mamá ni a Mikasa a un lado, pero una mano le tocó la cabeza y al levantarla vio a una hermosa mujer, cabello rubio y ojos castaños, la miraba con mucho cariño y tenía una linda sonrisa, se parecía a la imagen de las princesas de sus cuentos o la de los ángeles, ella había visto muchas imágenes de estos sobre todo en navidad y el la fecha que los adultos oía decir que era del amor y la amistad, ellos siempre vestían de blancos y eso le hizo pensar que era uno.

"¿Eres un ángel?

"No sé si lo sea o no pequeña"

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En mi lugar secreto"

"¿Eres mala?"

"No lo creo"

"Eres muy bonita"

"Tú también eres hermosa, ¿me acompañas a aquel tronco?"

A Chista le habían dicho que no siguiera ni hablara con extraños, pero ella la siguió porque la vio que era buena y solo tomo su mano.

"Me dices tu nombre pequeña"

"Christa Historia Lionhearth" – decía inflando su pecho, le habían dicho que siempre debía decir su hombre con orgullo.

Ese gesto la hizo reír – "Bonito nombre, el mío es Petra, mucho gusto Christa" - y le tendió la mano.

"El gusto es mío y qué bueno que se cómo te llamas, así ya no eres una desconocida y si te hablo mi mami y tía no me regañarán".

"Bueno no creo que tu mamá o tu tía te regañen si te ven platicando conmigo yo no puedo andar por la tierra" – decía con una gotita de sudor surcándole la frente y hablando algo nerviosa"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno te he dicho que es mi lugar secreto, por ende solo me puedes ver tú"

"¿Y eso es malo?" – había recelo en la niña, bastante lista le pareció a Petra.

"No pequeña, pero a veces a los adultos les es difícil entender algunas cosas como ellos piensan que los niños no pueden entender cosas de adultos"

"Hmph, es cierto, ellos dicen que no comprendo, pero ellos no saben que si" – decía con la pose de indignación que tienen los niños.

"Jajajaja, bueno, mi punto es que esto sólo lo puedes comprender tú nadie más, por eso dudo mucho que me vean tus tías"

"O"

"¿Sólo eso?"

"¿Qué más puedo decir? - decía la niña.

"¿No tienes alguna pregunta?"

"Mmm, bueno si, ¿qué es morir?"

Petra se levantó del tronco y camino un poco al frente, dejando ver su vestido blanco impoluto y respirando profundamente – "Es cuándo ya no puedes estar cerca de tus seres queridos en la tierra para abrazarlos y hablarles, vas al cielo si te portas bien o al infierno si te portas mal, no te vas de la tierra porque quieras, sino porque así lo decide Dios, pero eso no quiere decir que no los sigas amando, cuando mueres, puedes estar con ellos pero no te pueden ver ni oír, es algo triste, pero siempre puedes cuidar a la gente desde arriba".

"¿Entonces estas muerta?" – Niña lista pensó Petra.

"Si, ¿te doy miedo?"

"No, pero entonces ¿yo estoy muerta?

"No, no lo estas, sólo te llamé para pedirte algo o mejor hacer un trato"

La niña se levanto del tronco y se dirigió a la rubia – "¿Qué trato?"

"Mira tú cuidas a un hombre que estará cerca de ti y le ayudarás a que sea feliz, es algo chaparro, siempre tiene mala cara y tiene arrugado aquí" – señalo la zona en medio de los ojos – "siempre tiene mal humor y a algunos les da miedo, pero eso es en el exterior, es una buena persona y tiende a amar y proteger muchísimo, si te haces su amiga, el será tu mejor amigo, yo lo quisiera cuidar y que me escuchará pero es terco y no me ve, ya lo conoces, es que el tipo que esta ayudándote con tu tía"

"El enano del jugo"

"Jajaja, si el enano del jugo"

"Pero no da miedo, no tanto como mi tía Mikasa enojada"

"Eso no te lo discuto"- decía con una suave sonrisa – "bueno tu me ayudas y yo prometo cuidarte a ti y a tus tías"

"Pero dijiste que cuando estás muerto no puedes estar cerca para ayudar a tus seres queridos"

"Pero tú si puedes acercarte a mí, y por eso yo podre acercarme a tu mamá y tía, al único que no puedo acercarme es a ese hombre" – decía con tristeza.

"No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ese hombre enano si tu cuidas a mi mami y a mi tía, pero no llores" – dijo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a la mujer a la altura de las piernas.

"Gracias Christa, Gracias, es hora de volver, recuerda, tenemos un trato y cuídate"

Y todo se fue poniendo oscuro, y curiosamente no sintió miedo.

Sólo alcanzo a decir "Gracias", pero eso no sólo lo había dicho en su encuentro con Petra, sino que un hombre que la tenía en sus brazos lo escucho.

* * *

Tenía mucha sed, y sentía entumecido un brazo, poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia y abriendo los ojos, el cielo seguía nublado y de vez en cuando se miraban relámpagos y la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, no recordaba haberse dormido en el cuarto, y volteo hacia ambos lados de la cama y se sintió mejor cuando vio que el brazo dormido se debía a que Christa estaba usando este de almohada, la niña tenía la nariz roja y se sobresaltaba un poco por momentos, como cuando se acostaba después de llorar, movió su brazo, debía despertarse para tomar agua, pero al abrirse la puerta y darle la luz de golpe cerro de nuevo los ojos mientras se ponía una mano encima, pensaba que era Annie y le pediría agua.

"Me traes un vaso de agua Annie" – su voz salía algo rara, sinónimo que tendría una fuerte gripa.

"No soy Annie, pero aquí tienes agua y la pastilla que te toca" – Esa voz la reconocía muy a su pesar pero queria confirmar, se quito la mano del rostro y ya no la encandilaba tanto la luz del sol, era ese hombre de estatura baja, ojos negros igual que su cabello con cara de culo el que tenía enfrente, no entendía que hacia ahí ese tipo, pero al recordar lo que pasó al abrir la puerta se volvió a sentir mareada.

"No te muevas joder, estas débil mocosa"

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí malnacido?" – Estaba enferma pero eso no evitaba que lo odiara.

"De nada, ha sido un placer cuidar de una mocosa por casi 2 horas mientras ella dormía" – Se sentía culpable, pero la actitud de mierda de ella sacaba lo peor de él.

"Nadie te pidió hacerlo" – intentaba gritar pero su voz salía mal.

"Mira vas a despertar a Christa, déjala dormir, le ha pegado un susto de muerte por ver cómo te desmayabas y tú tranquilízate un poco" – le decía mientras le daba el vaso y le acercaba las pastillas.

Ella quería negarse, pero al reaccionar un poco en lo que dijo y ver que Christa estaba dormida, pensó en apelar un poco al control – "¿Qué hace aquí el cretino más grande de la humanidad al lado de una mujerzuela?" – decía mientras le arrebataba el vaso y tomaba el medicamento que le había dado Levi, había dicho todo en voz baja para no despertar a Christa, pero si con el tono y mirada más venenoso que pudo.

Si las miradas matarán, él ya estaría sepultado por partida triple en el día de hoy, la primera mirada se la había dirigido ella, después Hanji y ahora otra vez Mikasa, pero por una cuestión diferente a la cual no entendía le afectaba más la de ella, no sabía si era por el color de sus ojos que eran grises oscuros que se asemejaban al acero o a las nubes de tormenta, pero cuando el odio o el coraje se miraban en esos ojos dolía, tanto que volteo la cabeza para romper el contacto – "Lo siento" – lo había dicho, tenía planeado a decir un montón de argumentos a su favor antes de pedir una disculpa, pero ver esa mirada mandaba sus diálogos a la basura.

"¿Perdón?" – Él tipo en el laboratorio le dice que no cree en su capacidad, le dio a entender que era una puta y ahora creía que con un "lo siento" se iba a solucionar el mundo – "Siento decirte que de buenas intensiones y disculpas no vive el hombre ni se mueve el mundo, en este existen las traiciones y desilusiones y eso por lo regular me han seguido a lo largo de la vida".

Ella era una persona dura y no sería fácil entrar en razón sin perder los estribos – "Si lo sé, y también sé que la gente buena dura poco en este mundo y la gente mala es la que más sobrevive en este, que los seres humanos cometemos errores, y que una disculpa no puede a veces quitar todo el daño hecho..."

"¿ENTONCES QUE HACES AQUÍ?" – Había gritado para cortar su dialogo no importándole si despertaba a la niña, las palabras de ese hombre tenían mucho de verdad y ver ese gesto que parecía genuinamente de arrepentimiento sincero la enervaba, ese hombre era el primero que la alteraba tanto, quería verlo fuera, algo en él no concordaba con la concepción de su persona que hizo durante el trayecto a su casa, lo creía altivo, petulante, ególatra, una persona que no conocía lo que era el dolor aunque en el bar recordaba que había visto por segundos eso en su mirada, un hombre que jamás admitiría un error pero sobre todo, que no conocía el sentir agudo y frio de perder a alguien preciado, pero la mirada de serenidad que se esforzaba a tener mientras iniciaba la frase se cayó cuando dijo "la gente buena dura poco", ahí vio que sus ojos negros se volvían pozos de soledad y nostalgia, pozos que ella tuvo en su momento cuando vivía en depresión por culpa Eren y ver el daño que le causó a Lionhearth, porque Mikasa se deprimió más por Annie que por su corazón destrozado, vivieron momentos difíciles cuando al inicio de su embarazo Annie no sabía qué hacer, si abortar o seguir pues el odio hacia ese desgraciado era latente y recordarlo si el producto se parecía a él sería una tortura para las dos, porque aunque no tuviera la culpa seria un recordatorio patente, gracias a Dios decidió seguir con el embarazo y dar a luz a Christa, ese milagro era puro Lionhearth por suerte aunque Annie había llegado a la convicción que aunque se pareciera a ese maldito amaría a ese bebé, se habían prometido ambas criarla como ellas hubieran querido crecer, en una familia rara pero llena de amor y protección, dedicarían su vida a ella nada más.

"ESTOY QUERIENDO BRINDARTE… QUERIENDO DARME O DARNOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD, COMETIMOS ERRORES, Y CREO QUÉ MÁS SON DE MI PARTE, TE JUZGUE MAL PORQUE ME SENTIA RARO ANTE TU PRESENCIA, PERO COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE SI NO SABIA QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERAS DESPUÉS DE VERTE EN ESE BAR, TE BUSQUE DESPUÉS EN EL LOCAL PERO NO ME NI MIEDA DE INFORMACIÓN DE TI Y HASTA AMENAZADO ME FUI DEL LOCAL POR DOS TIPOS Y UNA MUJER, LUEGO EL INCIDENTE CON CHRISTA Y TU HERMANA EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL CUAL ME GANO UN PUÑETAZO DE TU PARTE CUANDO SABIAS QUE ERA UN ACCIDENTE Y A MI POR IDIOTA SE ME SALIO DECIRTE QUE ERAS LESBIANA, DESPUES TE CONOZCO POR MEDIO DEL TRABAJO PERO SIN CONOCERTE EN PERSONA, HACES UN EXCELENTE TRABAJO, ERES INTELIGENTE Y EFICIENTE Y HOY EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA MAÑANA TE MIRO EN MI LABORATORIO Y LOS DOS CON ACTITUD DEFENSIVA, QUE CREIAS QUE IBA A SER, TIENES ALGO QUE ME SACA DE QUICIO Y NO SE COMO CONTROLARME JODER Y POR ELLO NO PUEDO PENSAR CON CLARIDAD." – Lo había soltado de golpe, tiempo para pensar en arrepentimiento... patrañas debía continuar ahorita que la tenia muda de la sorpresa – "SÉ QUE PARA TI SOY UN CRETINO, UN MALNACIDO O LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO TE OFREZCO UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE TRABAJAR Y DESARROLLARTE, NO LO TOMES COMO UN FAVOR, TOMALO COMO ALGO QUE TE AYUDE A CRECER COMO PERSONA EN EL ÁMBITO PROFESIONAL, NO CREO QUE QUIERAS PERDER UN AÑO, UN AÑO EN EL CUAL YA PODRIAS TENER UN TRABAJO ESTABLE, EL TÍTULO DE LA INGENIERIA Y DARLE ALGO MEJOR A TU SOBRINA Y HERMANA". – Estaba agitado, el aire de los pulmones apenas le ajustó para decirlo todo sin detenerse, no le quitaba la vista de encima a la mujer que estaba en la cama.

"NO TE CREAS QUE ME SENTIRE QUE TE DEBO UNA, ALGO ESCONDIDO DEBE DE HABER, SI YA PENSASTE QUE ERA DE LO PEOR QUIEN ME ASEGURA QUE NO LO HACES CON DOBLE INTENSION DE QUE TE DEBA UN "FAVOR" A CAMBIO, SÉ QUE PUEDO PERDER EL AÑO PERO HAY ALGO QUE CONOZCO Y VALORO MÁS QUE EL DINERO Y TU EMPRESA, Y ES LA DIGNIDAD Y EL RESPETO" – levantaba mientras decía eso y quedaba frente al hombre que estaba a 4 pasos de la cama – "QUIERES ACASO QUE ME RESTRIEGUE EN EL PISO Y DIGA SI SEÑOR, NO PASA NADA, AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO LA OPORTUNIDAD Y HARE LO QUE SEA... QUE TE DEN POR EL CULO!" – y el dolor de cabeza empezaba a martillarle por la emoción contenida.

"¡PUEDES CREER LO QUE QUIERAS, PUEDES JAMÁS CONFIAR EN MI, PERO MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR, SI QUIERES NO TIENES QUE TRATAR DIRECTAMENTE CONMIGO, SOLO ACEPTA, ES TAN DIFICIL ACEPTAR PARA TI UNA DISCULPA SINCERA, LA CAGUE, SI, LA CAGUE EN TODO, PERO NO PUEDES TAMPOCO ANTEPONER TU IRA AL BIENESTAR DE TU FAMILIA, NO PUEDES ABANDONAR SU PORVENIR POR CORAJE, TIENES QUE SALIR ADELANTE POR LA NIÑA QUE DEPENDE DE AMBAS!" – derrotado suspiro y respiro fuerte, que ella tuviera el cuerpo fuera de la cama no era algo sano para ella, podría volverse a sentir mal y debía sonar calmado para que ella decidiera estar tranquila – "Sólo quiero que regreses para que no te arrepientas de perder el año, por idiota no quise darte crédito, pero sé y una parte de mi sabía a la cual me negué a creer que todo el trabajo hecho hasta ahora ha sido obra de tu esfuerzo, y no sólo porque lo haya dicho Hanji, Erwing y el profesor Pixis, Dios, SI PUEDO RECORDAR PERFECTAMENTE TU VOZ AL TELEFONO y además vi parte de tu trabajo mientras se me pasaba lo idiota y me decidía a venir para acá para traerte tus cosas, eres buena y será difícil encontrar a alguien capaz como tú para el proyecto, por eso quiero que regreses al equipo de trabajo, además estas a tiempo de no preocupar más a tu familia diciéndoles que no podrás graduarte a tiempo ni tampoco pasarás problemas económicos mientras consigues otro empleo, ya suficiente tendrán de seguro con saber que te enfermaste hoy".

Veía al hombre frente así, estaba cansado y notaba ahora su semblante preocupado, era genuino lo que decía, no había mentira, estaba arrepentido y el hecho de que le dijera que pensará mejor las cosas por su familia tenía su punto, y en si uno muy valioso, podría en dado caso soportar las residencias y después salirse, cosa que no quisiera pero era preparándose para el peor de los casos, le hacía recapacitar en lo duro que seria para su situación perder el empleo y le daba la facilidad de no tratar con él, el coraje se le estaba pasando en parte a la debilidad y por verlo a él, ese hombre la alteraba, le cambiaba la forma de verlo, ahora no sabía cómo catalogarlo, y menos cuando en su interior recordaba que él le dijo que la cuidó mientras dormía por dos horas, se sentía bien y ella no recordaba tener ese medicamento que le dio, pero no dejaba de verlo, tenía que comprobar que no era mentira lo que el reflejaba.

"¡Ya dejen de pelear por favor!" – los dos bajaron el rostro y abrazando las piernas de Levi estaba Christa llorando – "Él no ha hecho nada malo, ya perdónalo por lo del jugo" e iba a seguir pero un trueno se oyó, por lo cual más se aferro a la pierna de Levi, y este por impulso la cargó – "Ya "mocosa" – decía pero de manera más calma y con una sonrisa hacia la niña - "no debes tenerle miedos a los truenos, ellos no te harán daño mientras no estés afuera".

Mikasa miraba las acciones, Christa creía que ella seguía enojada con él por el accidente del jugo, a veces las acciones de los niños eran sorprendentes y podían lograr cosas que los adultos no podían conseguir, pues el ver el comportamiento de Levi hacia su sobrina y ver como ella se dejaba agarrar por él con una completa confianza, le daba a pensar en darle una oportunidad, pues el día del restaurante el tipo ni se había dignado a levantarla de buen modo y ahora la cargaba y la intentaba tranquilizar, pero se sonrojo cuando descubrió que él traía ropa seca y diferente a su talla y después al verse ella con otra ropa diferente a la que se cambio, los colores le subieron al rostro, ¿Acaso el la había cambiado?, ella agacho su cabeza, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo y diciendo algo con miedo –"¿Tú me cambiaste de ropa?" – necesitaba saber si él la había visto desnuda, si empezarlo a tratar le estaba siendo difícil de procesar después de su jodido comienzo, NO PODRIA HACERLO SI LA HABIA VISTO DESNUDA.

"No, te baño y cambio tu vecina, Saya la cual se quedó con ambas, mientras su esposo y yo íbamos por el doctor, no tienes nada grave, sólo una gripa fuerte, aunque el doctor quiere que vayas mañana a sacarte una radiografía de los pulmones y una biometría" – Verlo decir eso tan tranquilo mientras se sentaba con la niña en la cama sólo la hizo bajar una rayita más a su coraje, y forzar a su mente a darse una oportunidad de seguir mínimo el trabajo y así obtener su título, por lo menos, debía comportarse como lo había dicho a gritos hace un momento Levi, debía darse la oportunidad para crecer como persona en el ámbito profesional y como un futuro profesional debía anteponer sus intereses laborales a los personales, sería un reto para ella.

La miraba concentrada, viéndolos a los dos analizando la situación, sentía como el enojo del inicio iba desapareciendo, le llamo la atención cuando ella le hizo la pregunta de que si él la había cambiado de ropa, ella bajó su cabeza, pero juraba ver un sonrojo, ELLA TENIA VERGÜENZA DE QUE LA HUBIERA VISTO DESNUDA y bueno la debería de comprender pues las mujeres eran pudorosas por naturaleza aunque no le quedaba muy claro pues cuándo bailo en aquel lugar había mandado el pudor al cuerno, pero nunca se desnudo, debía recordar. - "Entonces, ¿regresas o no?" – Esperaba que fuera afirmativo para poder quedar en paz.

Ella debía dar una respuesta rápida, quería quedarse sola, se estaba empezando a marear de seguro por falta de comida y las bajas defensas, se mordía el labio y esperaba no equivocarse en su decisión – "Si, regresaré mañana a primera hora" – su estómago empezó a gruñir.

"Deben de comer, hay sopa que trajo hace un momento Saya, comí un poco, pero creo que alcanzaran tú y esta "enana" – decía mientras la ponía en el piso para que corriera al comedor – "y tú nada de qué vas a primera hora al laboratorio, primero irás al hospital, haz entendido Ackerman" – el que ella regresará al laboratorio le hacía sentirse en paz consigo mismo, pero no podía dejar a un lado su forma de ser, ella quería reintegrarse al proyecto sin tomar en cuenta su salud, algo bastante parecido a él, pero debía actuar como un buen jefe o eso se esforzaba en creer, para que ella cuidará su salud.

"Apenas me pide una disculpa, me dice que me integre al trabajo y ya empieza a tratarme como su esclava" – ese tonó lo recordaba de Pixis cuando quería llamarte de manera "suave" la atención, había una clara orden que no esperaba un "no" por respuesta.

"Soy tu superior, y como tal debo cuidar no sólo el desarrollo del trabajo, sino el bienestar del equipo, y como en parte soy culpable de tu estado actual, a las 7 am paso por ti para ir al hospital, ¿entendido Ackerman?" – todo esto lo decía mientras iba enfrente de la chica y ella le seguía de mala gana a la sala, Christa estaba sentada en el comedor comiendo su sopa, y Mikasa iba a ser lo mismo pero volteo hacia donde se dirigía Levi, este se estaba doblando el pantalón que reconoció como de Haji y se estaba poniendo los zapatos. – "Hasta mañana Ackerman, descansa, recupérate pronto y mañana temprano nos vemos" – quiso detenerlo pero al abrir la puerta seguía nublado el cielo pero sólo caía una lluvia más "suave", se levantó de la silla y camino hacia un lado de la puerta, viendo como el tipo bajaba corriendo las escaleras para no mojarse más y subir a su coche, vio que lo encendía rápido y agarro carrera, fuera de su edificio, tenía una sensación rara recorriéndole el cuerpo, ese hombre la había tratado pésimo al inicio del día y al final se hizo cargo de su bienestar. Cuando se iba a retirar de la ventana vio la camioneta de Bertholt, de seguro había ido a recoger a Annie y por increíble que fuera se encontraba agradeciendo que ese "enano" hubiera venido, si ella se hubiera quedado dormida por el malestar y la llegaba a encontrar grave Annie no se quería imaginar lo histérica que se pondría su hermana y más por saber cómo se suscitaron las cosas.

* * *

Levi llegó a su departamento después de otra hora de trayecto y estaba satisfecho del resultado, había evitado que Mikasa primero se enfermada de gravedad al haber llegado rápido y haber conseguido junto con los vecinos de esta atención oportuna, no podría sentirse en paz consigo mismo si a ella le hubiera pasado algo, le daba pánico el tan sólo imaginarse a ella grave en un hospital y ver a Christa más angustiada de lo que la vio hoy, segundo había logrado que no se fuera del laboratorio, al llegar después de bañarse y ponerse ropa cómoda y de su talla, se hizo inmediatamente un café y estaba leyendo el trabajo de la chica, pues antes de irse, le dio curiosidad y se llevó la mochila que contenía sus pertencias y ¡VAYA QUE SE HUBIERA ARREPENTIDO SE HUBIERA SENTIDO AL PERDERLA, AHORA SI SE QUERIA DAR DE TOPES, ERA IGUAL DE BUENA QUE HANJI Y ERA UN DECIR, ahora comprendía porque Dot Pixis también la apoyaba y hasta había presionado para que fuera tras de ella, y por ende no perdiera el año, pero por último había conseguido que una oportunidad éxitosa de disculparse.


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Podría ser peor?

Este es el último que haré por el día de hoy, espero que la inspiracion no me abandone este domingo, los próximos ahora si los pondre a sufrir a esos dos con convivencia y más con ayuda de Hanji y Erwing o la pequeña Christa.

**Nangaro, Kchibkn, ** saludos :)

* * *

Capítulo 8. Podría ser peor.

Definitivo que Annie enojada era un fastidio, pero una Lionhearth sobre protectora era un dolor en el culo, al llegar la interceptaron Haji y Saya e inmediatamente y pensó que se llevaría la regañada de su vida por el descuido de su salud, tenía que pensar rápido en una mentira para no decirle el por qué de esa situación, sino la obligaría a dejar el trabajo aunque ella hubiera aceptado regresar, se le daba del nabo mentir si estaba con la guardia baja, pero cuando pensaba las cosas podía apostar que pasaría el polígrafo sin esfuerzo, pero sólo al verla se limito la rubia a preguntarle si se sentía bien, que quién era en realidad el sujeto que la ayudo y las indicaciones que le dejaron así como si se presentaría a trabajar, a lo mejor si se miraba fatal para que ella la dejará por la paz o Haji había intercedido por ella para que no la regañaran, él era un hombre taciturno, pero sabia como hablar para conseguir una reacción de la gente, a lo mejor ser músico le daba una habilidad para caldear los ánimos de las personas y usarlas a su beneficio o lo que fuera, pero era de las pocas personas que podían calmar a Annie en un estado de "histeria maternal", sólo él e Ymir tenían ese don. Se limitó a hacerles la cena, bañarse, arropar a Christa y a decirle buenas noches y que se cuidará y que no volviera a salirse así de repente del trabajo sin mínimo su mochila con la cartera para poder venirse en taxi, ella sólo había respondido que sí, pero después recordó que Levi le había dicho que trajo consigo la mochila misma que no veía en ningún lugar del departamento desde ayer a la mañana de hoy, le había dicho a Annie que temprano pasaría su jefe para llevarla al hospital para hacerse unos análisis por lo cual no comería el desayuno.

"Bueno me retiro, no deben de tardar en llegar Levi" – Estaba poniéndose una chamarra café de piel que le llegaba a la cintura y una bufanda roja regalo de Ymir y Reiner la navidad del año pasado fue cuando Ymir había aprendido a tejer y les había hecho regalos 100% a mano era un asco el tejido de la bufanda pero ella lo atesoraba además de que era terriblemente calientita, se había puesto un pantalón y blusa de manga larga ambos en blanco y botas cafés era ropa ligera a simple vista pero abrigadora.

"Está bien, pero cuídate, por esta ocasión te salvarás de mi llamada de atención, dale las gracias al idiota, o bueno a tu jefe, no puedo creer que sea el mismo del restaurante y que no te haya corrido por esa falta de respeto" - decía mientras que se sentaba a servirle un vaso de leche tibia a Christa.

Sólo rodó los ojos y bajo las escaleras, si tan sólo Annie supiera lo que paso ayer, el hombre sería carne molida en el momento que la rubia supiera que estuviera en la planta baja, pero bastante tenía que ver lo que dijeron a su favor de seguro Haji y Saya y también lo que dijo Christa en la mañana de cómo el hombre la había cuidado a ambas, faltaban 5 minutos para las 07:00 am, pero vio un carro, un Lexus color azul petróleo estacionarse frente a su entrada y lo reconoció enseguida, definitivo ese hombre estaba destinado a ser aborrecido por ella pues descubrió que Levi era el dueño del carro que estuvo a punto de arrollarla y le respondió enseñándole el dedo de en medio cuando fue a recoger su último pago en la librería.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del carro para que ella subiera, y así lo hizo Mikasa, se subió dejándose caer, tenía una cara que no decía nada bueno, no creía que se llevarían de las mil maravillas, intuía que la relación laboral empezaría tensa a más no poder pero no esperaba que tuviera cara de estreñimiento nada más al verlo - "Buenos días Ackerman, miro que se despertó de malas o sólo no quería verme" – dijo acelerando para ir al hospital.

"Buenos días, y si no quería verlo, y menos al saber que hace menos de un mes estuvo a punto de matarme" – soltaba con saña mientras miraba el trayecto por la ventana.

"¿Cómo que cuándo intente matarla hace menos de un mes?" – volteo cuando termino de decir eso la chica.

"Si, estuvo a punto de arrollarme el sábado después de la noche que trabajé en el bar, INCLUSO HASTA ME HIZO ESTA SEÑA" – decía mientras le sacaba el dedo de en medio, era una forma de sacar un poco de su frustración.

Iba a contestarle que no tenia porque ser tan grosera, pero llegó a su memoria cuando un peatón no se fijo que ya estaba en verde para la gente que traía carro y este apenas había frenado y no la golpeo, no supo si era mujer u hombre por la ropa que traía y por estar justamente buscándola para quitarse la duda si era o no una buena persona, de plano el destino le gustaba jugar demasiado, si ella supiera que estaba manejando como loco para encontrarla y que por azares del destino la tenía en su carro lo acusaría de psicópata, pero no le gustaba la seña obscena que tenia frente a su cara y la sonrisa socarrona que tenía Mikasa, sólo se limitó por la irritación a apretar más las manos en el vehículo hasta poner los nudillos blancos, debía recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no cagarla siempre con ella – "Lo siento" - salió tan forzado de su boca, ella sólo se limito a dejar de hacer la seña y seguir viendo el paisaje por la ventana.

* * *

Iban de camino al laboratorio, el doctor que atendió a Ackerman los recibió sin necesidad de cita, recién tuvieron la radiografía y los resultados de los análisis se dirigieron con la recepcionista del galeno y al decirle quienes eran los pasó de inmediato, el diagnostico era correcto, era una gripa, le pidió los estudios para descartar algo escondido en los pulmones pero estaba limpios y las plaquetas bien, sólo tendría que tomar los medicamentos para la gripa y el dolor en el cuerpo, comer bien y beber suficientes líquidos y no hacer muchos esfuerzos y… NO TENER SEXO MINIMO POR UNOS DIAS para no contagiar a su esposo, eso los había puesto a ambos rojos de la vergüenza y habían gritado que no eran pareja, el doctor les pidió disculpas, pero es que al ver cómo el hombre frente a él tenía un rostro de preocupación tan fuerte pensó que era su mujer o su pareja y se lo externó, ellos se recompusieron lo más que pudieron y se retiraron dándoles las gracias por su atención, quisieron pagarle por la consulta y el haberla atendido en casa pero dijo que estaba bien, que se sentía bien con tan sólo saberla sana.

Se bajaron del carro y esperaba Levi en su interior que Hanji no estuviera ahí para reclamarle por llegar tarde y no haberles hablado para decirle que había pasado con Ackerman y dejarlos preocupados, pero esperaba que ver a la pelinegra con él lo salvará de soportar a la loca de la Sra. Smith. Se acercó a la cajuela de su carro y sacó la mochila de Mikasa entregándola en el proceso mientras se dirigían al ascensor que estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo e iban hacia el laboratorio. – "Toma, ahí están tus cosas, me tomé la libertad de ver lo que tenías en la libreta con el hombre de bitácora de residencia, vas bien, sólo te faltaría poner algunos de tus datos en gráficas para hacer más entendible la información" – se sentía extraño iniciar una conversación, pero quería cortar el hielo que había entre ellos dos y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, esperaba que no lo tomara a mal, reviso todo su trabajo con detenimiento y realizó varias anotaciones en realidad pero no quería decir todo lo que podía mejorar si ella lo tomaba a mal, además de haber visto todo lo que tenía ella en la mochila, veía que era ordenada y práctica, sólo traía su cartera la cual tenía identificación oficial y la de la escuela, dinero y una tarjeta de débito que sospechaba que era con la cual le depositaban, una tarjeta de contacto de su hermana para casos de emergencia, otra tarjeta con su número de seguridad social, lo otro que traía era una lapicera, unos lentes para vista cansada, una crema de manos con aroma a bambú y té verde, un suéter y dos libros o mejor dicho la biblia de los Ingenieros Químicos, unas ediciones algo antiguas pero eran las más completas del Manual del Ingeniero Químico de Perry, la chica era fuerte, porque eran un poco más de 3,000 páginas entre los 2 libros y traer eso siempre consigo era un esfuerzo considerable, varios preferían los libros electrónicos y más de ese libro en su más reciente edición, pero no venían tan completos, él mismo tenía 2 copias de las mismas ediciones pero en mejor estado, una en su oficina y otra en su casa; y en medio de uno de los libros ella tenía 5 fotos, una de Annie y ella en la preparatoria, se miraban felices, sospechaba que antes del embarazo de la rubia, otra con Annie embarazada al medio de la tipa que lo amenazó en el bar y Mikasa al lado pero con la mirada ausente, la tercera era de recién nacida con Christa, Annie en la cama del hospital y una Mikasa aterrada cargando a la niña, de seguro porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, la cuarta en su primer cumpleaños y la última miraba que era de la navidad del año pasado, estaban en un centro comercial y las 3 mujeres de esa familia sonreían, aunque notaba que Mikasa no le llegaba toda la felicidad al rostro todavía había algo que le faltaba.

Ella lo miró cuando mencionó que había revisado su trabajo, abrió la mochila y abrió su cuaderno, y en efecto en este se encontraban notas hechas por él suponía, una letra bastante bonita con trazos bastante finos y claros incluso sentía un poco de vergüenza al notar que tenia mejor letra que ella, pero el contenido, eran señalizaciones en tramos donde ella creía cada vez que revisaba necesitaba algo, pero no sabía qué, ÉL HABIA ANOTADO JUSTO LO QUE ELLA QUERIA DECIR PERO QUE NO LE HAYABA FORMA, era un hombre de mal genio y maneras, pero lo que tenía de incompetente en las relaciones humanas lo tenía de genio, además le había anotado en la hoja dónde se había quedado algunos textos de referencia para complementar la teoría que ella necesitaba poner y algunos capítulos de los libros que ella traía siempre consigo, una parte de la anterior Mikasa que lo respetaba y quería su opinión regresó a su mente, pero no sabía si decir gracias o dejar todo así sólo un "No te hubieras molestado" suave de su boca salió y le miró a los ojos.

Había escuchado el suave comentario de ella y miró sus ojos, había tranquilidad y ¿agradecimiento?, no importaba, miraba que sus ojos indicaban una tregua y se le quedo viendo perdido por largo rato hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

"Ejem… con permiso" – era un hombre bajito con el pelo demasiado corto, ojos color negro y vestido de traje – "Connie Springer, encantado de conocerte bella dama" – Eso la había puesto de malas, odiaba a los hombres que intentaban coquetear con ella y se notaba a kilómetros que lo hacía, el tono "gallardo" y la sonrisa de play boy mal disimulada lo delataban.

"Mikasa Ackerman" – lo había soltado de manera cortante esperando que el tal Connie entendiera.

"¿Por qué tan fría, te ha hecho algo ese enano gruñón de Levi?" – se había acercado a ella y eso endureció la mirada de ella y de Levi.

Connie lo estaba cabreando, le había molestado que los interrumpiera, quería mirar más esos ojos y conocer lo que ocultaban, algo lo hacía sentirse como las moscas a la miel, y ver como ese infeliz jefe de contabilidad pasaba de él le molestaba porque le estaba coqueteando a Ackerman.

"No me ha hecho nada el Dr. Rivaille, y agradecería que no me trate con tanta confianza" – El gris de su mirada podía jurar que era como el color de acero, una hoja delgada de un cuchillo que quería rebanar a Springer y que le dio gusto internamente.

"Este… con su permiso Mikasa, Levi" – Se había salido por la impresión lo más rápido del ascensor y por suerte era en el piso de su oficina aunque si fuera en otro con gusto usaría las escaleras para subir o bajar en su defecto, esa mirada le dio el mismo terror que causaba la de Levi, con uno tenía para tener pesadillas no quería sumarle otra persona que lo haría sudar frío, más por la mirada que también le dedico su "jefe" cuándo el salía del ascensor, con una sonrisa siniestra, como disfrutando de su miedo.

* * *

"Connie Springer es el jefe del departamento de contabilidad, para ser más preciso el contralor, cualquier duda que tengas sobre gastos, presupuestos y demás deberás consultarlo con él, puede ser un idiota a veces, pero sabe hacer su trabajo" – se sentía bien el ver como el otro había huido despavorido.

"Espero no tener que aguantarlo mucho, bastante tengo con usted Sr. Rivaille"

"Levi, dejálo como Levi nada más, trabajaremos juntos y no me gustan los formalismos con quienes me veo a diario, además no estoy tan viejo"

"Perdón, pensaba que si era grande y por la edad habías encogido Levi" – No supo porque le salió el comentario, solo tuvo la necesidad de dejarlo salir.

"Mira Mikasa, no tientes tu suerte, te pedí una disculpa y haré lo que sea para resarcir mi error pero no por ello me puedes faltar al respeto" – se había puesto frente a ella casi al entrar al laboratorio, un piso después de que bajo Springer salieron y empezó a decirle el cargo de este para no estar en silencio y ella le salía con una señal de sarcasmo, en otro caso le diría de que se iba a morir, pero se controlaba.

Ella sólo lo miraba fijo, estaban peleando con la mirada pero una puerta que se abría los volvía a interrumpir arrastrándolos consigo de golpe e impidiéndoles respirar.

* * *

"Miren regresaron los 2 pelinegros especiales" – decía una Hanji teniendo a Levi y a Mikasa sujetos en cada sus brazos por el cuello, ellos intentaban zafarse pues se miraba que batallaban para caminar y respirar, se estaban poniendo rojos.

"Hanji los vas a ahogar, no vez que se están poniendo de color dudoso" – decía un Erwing con una sonrisa después de haber tomado una foto de ellos 3, los pelinegros con cara de sorpresa y dificultad respiratoria y la castaña con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Ah me quitas la diversión" le dijo a su marido soltando a Levi y Mikasa por el momento y ellos se esforzaban a respirar a grandes bocanadas para recuperar la falta de oxígeno que les provocó Hanji.

"¿Se puede saber por qué demonios has querido matarnos a Ackerman y a mí?"

"Hay Levi, como si fueras tan delicado como una nena para morir por uno de mis abrazos" – decía la castaña en brazos de su marido mientras que el rubio ahogaba la risa.

"No, pero nunca me atacas directo al cuello joder" – Seguía agitado y miraba que Mikasa estaba igual, los 2 agarrándose la garganta.

"Bueno lo que sea, estamos aquí para DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A MIKASA A NUESTRO EQUIPO DE TRABAJO FORMALMENTE, ASI QUE SALUD" – Decía Hanji mientras les daba unos vasos de precipitados llenos de refresco y les ponía un gorrito de cartón.

"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE CARAJOS HAS HECHO DE MI LABORATORIO?, ESTA HECHO UN DESASTRE" – por la falta de aire y la sorpresiva "bienvenida" de Hanji no había reparado en el montón de globos, el anuncio de "Welcome Mikasa" y la cantidad de confeti, serpentinas y comida que había en el lugar.

"Pues haciéndolo una fiesta de bienvenida Levi" – Decía Hanji como quién le explica a un niño pequeño que el cielo es azul.

Sentía la vena de su sien palpitar, su paciencia se estaba yendo al garete e iba a decir que terminaran con esto…

"Gracias de verdad" y una sonrisa sencilla.

Y mando a la mierda su coraje. Estaba feliz de tenerla con ellos y que todo volviera a su cauce.

"Oh, jojojojo, Levi-chan sonriendo, fotografiado, ok"

Bueno no tanto, Hanji era especialista en sacarlo de sus casillas.

Se fue a sentar a uno de los pocos bancos y Erwing lo siguió.

"Dot quiere que le hables para decirle como termino todo, espero que antes de la comida lo hagas"

"No te preocupes al rato le habló"

"¿Cómo lograste solucionar esto?"

Subió y bajo los hombros - "Ni yo mismo lo sé la verdad"

"¿Cómo que no sabes, algo debiste de haber dicho o hecho para que regresará, según Dot ella es bastante orgullosa"

"Pero también es inteligente y sabe lo que le conviene"

"¿Estas admitiendo que es inteligente de verdad?"

"Vi su trabajo" – de un trago llevaba la mitad del refresco – "Es un elemento que me hubiera lamentado perder"

"¿Trabajarán juntos?"

"Espero poder hacerlo, ¿pero por qué demonios me estás haciendo tantas preguntas Erwing?"

"Porque es raro verte que se te va el enojo cuando mi mujer te hace enfadar y pongas una sonrisa en tu eterna cara de culo"

Se había atragantado con el pedazo de sándwich que estaba ingiriendo mientras hablaba con Erwing, tirando parte de la comida al piso cayendo una rebanada de lechuga y tomate que estaba a punto de limpiar.

"Ohh, esto es grave, ¡el gran Levi maniaco de la limpieza ensuciando el piso! ¡EL APOCALIPSIS ESTA CERCA!" – Decía un Erwing con una actuación de comediante de 4 cuando imitaban a aquellos que hablaban del fin del mundo.

"Ya Erwing, deja al enano en paz, y préstamelo, quiero que nos tomemos todos una foto"

_ Levi no pudo limpiar ese desastre al ser arrastrado por Erwing._

* * *

Primero se tomaron fotos individuales y muy a regañadientes aceptó Rivaille para proceder inmediatamente a tomarse una con todo el equipo, otra de Mikasa con el matrimonio Smith, una con Mikasa e Erwing y de las dos mujeres, sólo faltaba una de Levi con Mikasa.

"Anda Levi, no seas huraño, trabajaremos juntos y una foto no te matará" – decía una Hanji mientras lo arrastraba hacía donde estaba Mikasa, ella se había movido cerca de dónde el estaba sentado, porque estaba comiéndose un sándwich también.

"Mikasa siéntate en la banca, quiero tomarte una foto con Levi, sólo falta esa y estarán completas"

En un principio no quería tomarse una foto con él, se sentía todavía algo tensa, pero como había dicho Hanji, trabajarán juntos y tenía que hacerse a la idea, así que sólo se limitó a sentarse en la banca y esperar a que Levi se pusiera en posición.

Levi se acercó a la chica, la vio con semblante sereno y se puso a su lado de pie, cruzando los brazos, estaba mirando a otro lado, pero Hanji le dijo "acércate más y mírala hacía el frente", _al hacerlo se arrepentiría de no haber levantado su "desastre"._

Se resbaló y lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrase de lo primero que pudo, había agarrado el brazo de Mikasa la cual de la sorpresa termino siendo jalada por este, lo único que pudo hacer él fue abrazarla contra sí para que no se golpeará en el banco y cayera el duro piso, pero se arrepentirían por el resto de sus días, cuando pasó el golpe y Mikasa se levantó para preguntarle si estaba bien mientras lo tomaba del rostro para que le viera a la cara, se oyó el sonido de una cámara junto con la iluminación de un flash, ellos dos voltearon hacia la dirección de la fuente y veían a la pareja Smith con terror, la mujer tenía una mirada de diversión la cual acompañaba su comportamiento de gritos como niña chiquita sobre cosas como "el amor florecería en el laboratorio y que se miraban genial juntos" y el otro tenía una reacción menos enérgica pero se miraba que sacaría provecho de esa situación para molestarlos.

Definitivo, el inicio del trabajo para ellos con la pareja Smith no podía ser peor.


	9. Chapter 9 Cambios

Capítulo 9. Cambios.

"Mikasa, levántate holganza, no tarda en llegar el enano por ti" – Gritaba una Annie desde la cocina.

"Ya voy, 5 minutos más" – Era tan delicioso estar en la cama en invierno, odiaba madrugar en frio, pero debía despertarse, el día de hoy pasaría Levi por ella para hacer unas compras que necesitaban para el laboratorio, bueno al cubículo que le estaban instalando dentro de la oficina de Hanji, ella se había integrado al equipo a principios de octubre y en ese tiempo se la pasaban casi todo el día trabajando en el laboratorio así que no habían visto la necesidad de que ella tuviera un lugar donde tener un escritorio y computadora, y a ella le daba igual si le ponían solo la computadora en una de las mesas del laboratorio, pero Erwing sabía ejercerle presión y terminó accediendo en parte, el rubio quería que el cubículo fuera dentro de la oficina de Levi, pero logró que cediera que lo hiciera con Hanji, ya no le caía mal el "enano" incluso podría decir que trabajaban demasiado bien, siempre decían bromas los Smith de "lo coordinaros que estaban", a veces no era necesario decirse las cosas con palabras, podría interpretarse con gestos o miradas si necesitaban algo de equipo o cuando necesitaban una opinión del otro, en la escuela jamás se había compenetrado con alguien de esa manera, no había mucha diferencia entre su trato con Erwing y Hanji y pensaba que a lo mejor trabajar con genios lograba ese ambiente, pero últimamente Hanji se salía de repente de la oficina y corría despavorida al baño, no quería hacerse una idea errónea pero algo le hacía pensar que pronto la Dra. Smith tendría que incapacitarse por alguna enfermedad del estómago, pero ahora a mediados de diciembre estaban esperando resultados de un laboratorio externo para ver si podían pasar a la otra fase del proyecto, había logrado sacar al final 24 gamas diferentes de sabores de papillas saladas y dulces así como jugos tanto de una sola fruta como combinados, eso era para la línea de 6 meses a 2 años, ahora ella quería exponer ante ellos una línea de comida para niños d años, por experiencia propia a veces ella o Annie batallaban cuando no podía ponerle comida a Christa cuando se quedaban dormidas y ella iba a la guardería, así que pensaba que una línea de comida que los niños llevaran de almuerzo en empaques fáciles de abrir y reciclables podía ser una buena idea para explotar.

Pero era mejor darse prisa, su jefe nunca llegaba tarde por ella. Se metió a bañar y cambio rápido.

"Vaya que padeces retrato, definitivo te encanta traer esa chamarra y bufanda teniendo tan linda ropa" – Decía Annie sirviéndole el desayuno.

"Ya mamá" – rodó los ojos – "Esta limpia, la lavé ayer cuando me enviaste a lavar tu regimiento de ropa, además es muy calientita y ligera y la bufanda igual".

"Por lo menos ponte un abrigo, amenaza con nevar, con ese no tendrás, además deberías ponerte, no sé más femenina, Levi no es feo y siempre tiene atenciones contigo"

"YO NO PIENSO JAMAS ENAMORARME" – Había dicho alterada golpeando la mesa y asustando a Christa en el proceso, pero se calmo a ver esas lagunas azules – "Además Levi en mi jefe y nuestro trato es profesional nada más"

"Ajá y los elefantes vuelan, Mikasa, ¿qué jefe trae a uno de sus empleados a su casa cada vez que se pone mal el clima o se pone a cuidarlo cuando se enferma recién lo conoce?" – No entendía el punto de que su hermana siempre que tocaba el tema de que se diera una oportunidad para amar siempre reaccionara con enojo, ya habían pasado años de lo de Eren y ella que se había llevado la peor parte del juego de este se estaba dando una oportunidad con Bertholt.

"Annie, él no me ve así, trabajamos bien y se ofrece porque no quiere arriesgarse a que me enferme ahora estamos sólo esperando los resultados del laboratorio externo y al momento que den el resultado y si es afirmativo tendremos que pasar a la fase de compra de la maquinaria y visita a los proveedores potenciales" – Mmmm hot cakes con trocitos de mora, era el desayuno favorito de Mikasa y Annie los preparaba mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo – "Además él tampoco tiene intensiones de enamorarse, seguido lo dice cada vez que la Dra. Smith le dice algo sobre darse una oportunidad, es viudo".

"Una cosa es que sea viudo pero que no sea hombre y tenga necesidades"

"ANNIE, CHRISTA ESTA AQUÍ" – dijo mientras escupía el jugo por la impresión manchando la chamarra en el proceso

"Jajajaja, ahora si ve a cambiarte que esa chamarra quedó hecha un desastre" – se levantaba de la mesa para recoger su plato.

"Mami, tía ¿Qué son las necesidades de un hombre?" – Oh si, Historía estaba en la edad de preguntar todo, ¿el por qué el cielo es azul?, ¿Por qué llueve?, pero a veces ponía en aprietos a las dos, pero todavía no había formulado la pregunta que a más de un padre pone blanco ¿Dé donde vienen los niños? Ese día sabían ambas que estarían en un problema.

Mikasa sólo corrió al armario por la gabardina negra, su venganza sería que Annie sola contestará esa pregunta.

"Este…. Verás…" – Miro a Mikasa dirigirse a la puerta y la miraba suplicante para que la sacara de ese problema.

"Lo siento tengo prisa, pero no te preocupes Christa, tu mamá sabe muy bien cómo responder esa pregunta" – y estaba esbozando una sonrisa zorruna, su hermana iba a sufrir para contestar.

"¿Tía, le das esto a Levi por favor?" - Y la niña se levanto de la mesa y corrió a su recamara.

"¿Y eso?"

¨Ya sabes, después de tu enfermedad y que te trae seguido a la casa o se queda un rato para que sigan con el trabajo ella ya lo reconoce como un amigo, decías que él no tolera a los niños, pero bien que tolera y trata a Christa".

La niña venía de regreso y traía un dibujo de un ¿Hombre? , era deforme y con trazos "abstractos" decía Dr. Levi, Mikasa veía el dibujo y se agacho a su altura para preguntar – "¿Y eso para qué se lo das a Levi?"

"En la escuela" – porque así se refería Christa a la guardería, ella se creía niña grande para ir a la guardería – "Nos dijeron que dibujáramos a nuestro papá con su atuendo de trabajo, iba a dibujar a Tío Reiner, pero a él junto con tío Berth lo puse en el dibujo de mi familia, así que sólo me quedaba ponerlo a él además de que no sé en que trabajan mis tíos y a Levi si porque trae bata blanca como tú a veces".

Eso las había dejado mudas a las dos y con una sensación desagradable, sabían que tarde o temprano debían explicar a Christa la magnitud de decir "tu padre está muerto" en vez de decirle que era un producto de una violación, hija de un mal nacido. Ellas se esforzaban en cubrir ese vació de la imagen paterna, y más Mikasa tomaba ese rol, pero a veces también Reiner y Bertholt lo suplían pero sabían que no era lo mismo, y también por eso pensaba Annie seriamente el que se fueran las 3 a vivir con este último, Mikasa sabía ya de la relación y aunque dijera que se fueran sin ella, Lionhearth no se sentía capaz de dejarla sola, si Bertholt quería que ella viviera con él, se tendría que llevar el paquete completo, cosa que al hombre más que desagradable le tenía encantado.

Un claxon se escuchó en la planta de abajo, Mikasa solo abrazó y besó la mejilla de Christa y bajó corriendo las escaleras, la niña por suerte no había notado la tensión de su cuerpo y la despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

¿Debía enojarse? No sabía a ciencia cierta la respuesta de esa pregunta, tenía en sus manos un dibujo de un intento de hombre o doctor con su nombre pegado a su librero, era lo más raro que esperaba ver regalado hacia su persona, los colores chillantes, casi sin cabello o los pocos que tenía demasiado largos, una bata que lo hacía ver extremadamente gordo donde no se le asomaban mucho los brazos y unos pies enormes, no veía nada parecido a él, y temía verse en un espejo para ver su mueca

"JAJAJAJAJA, quita esa cara joder, hasta te hizo el favor de hacerte más alto la niña, vez, sobrepasas un árbol cosa que en la vida real jamás sucederá" – Hanji se retorcía de la risa junto con Erwing.

Había decidido el pelinegro primero pasar a la oficina por unas cosas que olvido y Mikasa le había dado el dibujo de Christa, una parte que no sabía que tenía y que a lo mejor identifico como instinto paternal salió a flote y una sonrisa salió de su rostro, esa niña era diferente, podía estar quieta cuando estaba en el departamento de Ackerman mientras seguían hablando del trabajo, pero siempre le tomaba la mano y él se dejaba hacer, sentía cómo si esa niña desprendiera un aura diferente a la del día de la gripa de Mikasa, ahora sentía que ella irradiaba demasiada luz, no sólo la luz que ya tenía sino como que tuviera un ángel o algo por el estilo, la niña podía calmarlo y hasta hacerle quitar el ceño fruncido con tan sólo ponerle el dedo en medio de los ojos, y lo que él por ese mismo "instinto paternal" le había nacido fue pegarlo en uno de los libreros, pero lo había dejado muy a la vista y ahora tenía a los dos Smith junto a Mikasa atacados de la risa en su oficina por el dibujo de Christa.

"Dra. Smith, por favor deje de reírse, no está bien usar el dibujo de mi sobrina como una fuente de burla hacia el enano, digo hacia Levi"

Oh si ahí estaba también el humor Ackerman.

"Mikasa, una cosa es que aprecie a tu sobrina y tolere como me dibuja y otra que lo usen en mi contra" – la clásica venita que saltaba a relucir cada vez que bromeaban a su estatura empezaba a palpitar demasiado.

"Deberías sentirse halagado Levi, como comentó Mikasa, fue un trabajo de la guardería donde debía dibujar a su padre y ella terminó dibujándote a ti, no cualquier infante se imagina un padre como tú sin tener pesadillas y ella no te dibujo como el diablo o un monstruo" – decía Erwing como si fuera la verdad más obvia del mundo.

"ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR PEDAZO DE IMBECIL QUE NO SERIA CAPAZ DE SER UN BUEN PADRE" – una cosa es que se burlaran de su estatura, pero otra decirle que no era capaz para desempeñar un papel que en el pasado tenía esperanza poder desempeñar bien.

"En efecto, cada vez que te topas con un menor y lo miras directo llora y por ende tú te alteras y pides casi a gritos que se lo lleven o lo tranquilicen cosa que termina con la madre o los padre yéndose del lugar por temor a provocar tu ira" – Erwing reconocía parte del enojo también era por lo que su amigo pudo haber tenido y era mejor cambiar el rumbo de las cosas para no hacer tenso el tiempo.

Levi conocía la mirada de Erwing la disculpa impresa y se relajo era mejor no cargarse el ambiente.

"Bueno chicos, es hora que vayan a checar las cosas para el nuevo lugar de trabajo de Ackerman" – decía Hanji mientras le tomaba una foto con el celular al dibujo y extraía la tarjeta de memoria y la insertaba en la computadora de Levi.

"¿Qué carajos haces Hanji loca?"

"Espera y verás" – ella sólo movía le ratón en varias direcciones mientras miraba atenta el monitor y temía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Listo, aquí tienes, a poco no está mono"

En el escritorio de su computadora estaba la imagen del dibujo de Christa, el no tenía nada de imagen de escritorio, sólo un fondo color gris, pero ahora esa imagen le daba otra imagen, sentía un calor en el pecho y no se sentía capaz de quitarla para poner el fondo anterior.

"¿Por qué no van ustedes con Ackerman, tengo bastante que revisar de lo del medicamento que están probando en Nueva York?"

La respuesta llego de inmediato con una Hanji corriendo al baño despavorida y un Erwing suspirando y moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados – "Lleva días así, se levanta y lo primero que hace es ir al baño a vomitar, después se marea con algunos olores, ME HA PEDIDO QUE YA NO USE EL PERFUME QUE ANTES LE ENCANTABA, así que ayer hicimos una cita con su médico de cabecera para que la revise, y hoy temprano fuimos a que le hicieran unos análisis de sangre que pidió el doctor, espero que no sea algo que le haya caído mal en la cena."

"A lo mejor algo que se trago o es justicia divina hacia todo lo que me hace" – decía alejándose de su computadora, no podía despegar la vista de su pantalla hasta que empezó a escuchar el sonido de alguien vomitar - ¡Por Dios, júrame que mandarás a alguien limpiar el desastre que tu esposa está provocando en mi baño, iré con Ackerman".

"Te lo prometo, ah y esta navidad la pasaremos con mis padres, si quieres puedes venir, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido".

"No lo sé, no tengo ningún plan"

"Prométeme que lo pensarás"- decía el rubio mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

"Lo prometo, ahora déjame salir, ah y ve con Connie, tiene que entregarles los boletos de tren y la reservación, irán a una de las granjas que nos dieron productos para las muestras y dan precio justo, quiero que vean los campos, enviaron ayer a mi correo los resultados de los laboratorios en Rochester y pasaron, podemos seguir con el proyecto a la fase 2"

"¿En serio?" – Hanji salía disparada del baño para abrazar a los 2 hombres que eran su vida en ese momento.

"Hanji sempai, los está ahogando" – decía una Mikasa divertida por la escena, ella se había ido tras Hanji y la esperaba fuera de la puerta del baño por si necesitaba algo.

"Suéltame, apestas a vomito" – decía el pelinegro mientras tomaba aire.

"No le digas eso a mi mujer" – y acto seguido la besaba.

"Enamorados" – habían dicho al unísono Mikasa y Levi, les había dado algo de asco la escena más por haber escuchado la intensidad de las arcadas de la científica y se salían de la oficina de este.

"Par de amargados" – decía Erwing mientras besaba la frente de su mujer y la tomaba de la cintura.

"Yo no diría eso, ellos han congeniado bastante, y ¿no has notado el cambio de Levi en este tiempo?, está más tranquilo, ahora tiene algo que lo hace despertarse con ganas, tiene un objetivo en mente y todo es gracias al "reto" que representa "este proyecto" – decía tranquila la mujer.

"Pero siempre tiene un objetivo cada proyecto, ¿qué diferencia este a los demás?"

"Que en este proyecto el reto es Mikasa, desde que llegó ha cambiado, antes cuándo Levi hubiera ido a reparar un daño hecho hacia una persona, sólo Petra había logrado eso y pues tú y yo, pero con la demás gente no, la reconoce como su igual, está al pendiente de ella y hasta de su familia, y también la sonrisa de él cuando ella sonríe o cuando viene de mejor humor al día siguiente de que fue a la casa de Mikasa y Christa le dice algo y más con él dibujo de la niña PUDO HABERLO TIRADO A LA BASURA O QUITAR LA IMAGEN DEL ESCRITORIO DE SU COMPUTADORA Y MIRA, AHÍ ESTA LA IMAGEN".

A Erwing le llegaba el entendimiento – "¿Estas diciéndome que a Levi le gusta Ackerman y qué quiere ser padre?"

"No lo sé Erwing, pero mínimo le llama la atención y el acercamiento con la niña ha quitado una parte de su coraza de hielo, quiero que el enano sea feliz, y creo que tanto tú como Petra si nos ve quisiera lo mismo, sea con Mikasa o no"

"Ella también ha cambiado, es como si por cada cambio de él, ella también hace uno acoplándose, acuérdate como se llevaron las primeras semanas, parecía cuartel de guerra, y ahora, se pueden pasar horas juntos y apenas lo sienten"

"Corrección, ellos merecen ser felices, comparten el mismo dolor pero por diferente causa, están llenos de soledad"

Y de repente Hanji se suelta y vuelve a ir al sanitario, Erwing ya quería ir al doctor, sacó su celular y marcó un número, unas cuantas palabras y había conseguido mover la cita de su mujer de la tarde, a tenerla en 20 minutos, los mismos que se hacían de la oficina al hospital.

* * *

Después de 3 horas en el centro comercial Mikasa pensaba que Levi era peor que Annie en las compras, ella solo hubiera ido a la tienda de electrónica por la computadora con procesador aceptable y capacidad de memoria suficiente no importando marca o estilo y a una tienda de muebles de oficina para buscar repisas donde poner sus papeles de trabajo y un pequeño librero, una lámpara de luz halógena, un destructor de papeles y listo, pero ahí estaba con el gran Levi eligiendo computadoras que no sabía para que mierda tenían tantas aplicaciones, ella no era jugadora de video juegos para elegir una con procesador de imagen que realzaba las imágenes o hacia la experiencia "más real" para el jugador o que permitiera siempre guardar sus jugaras cuando estuviera en línea en "batalla", tampoco necesitaba bocinas, ni un silla cara, un destructor de papeles que también podía deshacerse de tarjetas de crédito o cd´s , un librero de 6 niveles de caoba el cual era pequeño pero costaba lo que para ella era una fortuna, una aparato telefónico lo cual miraba inútil, Hanji tenía una y podían apañarse con esa las dos, dos lámparas de aluminio de luz halógena, una de poste alto y otra para el escritorio, unas cuantas plantas pequeñas de ornato, y 1 portarretratos grande con espacio para 5 fotos, este último no sabía para qué lo compraba para ella, pero debía admitir que tenía buen gusto el hombre. Después de su compra que para ella era de un "bastardo niño rico" en la tienda de artículos de oficina más cara de la ciudad, fueron a la tienda de Apple, a lo mejor el enano quería algo para él de paso y lo acompaño a regañadientes, el enano iba con la dependienta que al verlo le dedico una sonrisa seductora y eso "le molesto" debía de ser de aquellas mujeres que creían que con su sex appeal podían conseguir comisiones exorbitantes por sus ventas, y esperaba que Levi no cayera, algo le irritaba de esa mujer, pero este se limitó a verla serio y pedir por lo que pudo ver unos paquetes, salió rápido al sólo pasar la tarjeta de crédito.

"Vamos a comer, tengo hambre"

"Vaya, pensé que no eras un humano hombre, no distas mucho de parecerte a Annie para comprar, los dos se olvidan que existimos humanos que usan de carga maletas o carga bolsas y que como tales tenemos hambre" – decía mientras ella llevaba unas cuantas bolsas, aunque reconocía que Levi llevaba la mayoría de los paquetes.

"Eres una pesada, anda te invitó a comer, vamos al restaurante de allá".

"¿Estás seguro que nos dejarán entrar? Acuérdate lo que protagonizamos ahí adentro recién nos conocimos" - la pelinegra tenía cara de duda, mientras iban caminando hacia allá estaba buscando otro lugar decente para comer, pero no había, ese era el mejor en cuestión de menú saludable.

"Poderoso caballero es Don dinero" – decía Levi mientras le abría la puerta.

"Jodido enano rico" – dijo entre dientes Mikasa mientras entraba al local.

"Te escuche mocosa, pero sí, verás que tengo razón" – y se dirigían a su mesa favorita, una en esquina lejos del ruido de la gente, era casi medio día cuando terminaban las compras y no tardaba en salir la gente a su horario de comida.

Se sentaron y de inmediato el gerente del lugar los fue a atender, eran dos personas difíciles de olvidar, una mujer demasiado atractiva y un hombre que aunque era un poco más bajo que la chica era guapo, parecían modelos, pero lo que más recordaba de ellos era una escena que le recordaban que lo que tenían de belleza lo tenían de violencia, quería sacarlos del lugar por si se ponía fea la situación, pronto sería la hora de comida y no quería pasar por lo mismo que la vez anterior, los 3 días siguientes al accidente del jugo la gente no iba por temor a toparse con ellos y eso le pego en salir con menos utilidades ese mes.

"Buenas tardes" – ver esas miradas directo a él le daba escalofríos – "Este, señores" – estaba nervioso, se estaba aflojando la corbata porque se sentía ahogar" – "Siento decirles, que, este, o mejor pedirles" – El hombre de baja estatura lo estaba viendo de manera sádica y la chica con una expresión de calma pasmosa, ¿acaso la chica no miraba las intensiones asesinas del sujeto de enfrente? – "Este".

Levi estaba impacientándose por lo que el hombre quisiera decir, tenía hambre y Mikasa también, y el imbécil del restaurante parecía como si fuera a un examen profesional y entró a otro por equivocación pero el cual debía presentar para su desgracia. – "Una ensalada cesar por favor mediana con pechuga de pollo y un también mediano jugo de naranja con manzana, miel y limón" – volteo hacía Mikasa – "¿Qué vas a pedir?".

"Lo mismo, pero que mi orden sea grande por favor" - Ella estaba en calma con la cara ahora apoyada en su mano, el hombre al ver esto se tranquilizó un poco, al parecer no habría problemas, pero quería huir de ahí de inmediato.

"En un momento traemos sus ordenes" – y huyó despavorido.

"Si no fuera buena observadora, diría que lo disfrutas" – decía mientras lo miraba con una cara de calma o pasoteria.

"¿Por quién me tomas Ackerman?, no soy un enfermo para disfrutar del dolor o terror ajeno" – decía con falsa indignación.

"Nunca dije que fueras un sádico ni dije que era lo que disfrutabas, sólo has caído en descubrirte" – ahora ella sonreía ladinamente.

"Le quitas lo divertido" – Chasqueaba la lengua y se apoyaba del todo en su asiento y se enfufurruñaba.

"Jajajaja, ahora pareces un niño, caray, el gran Levi Rivaille enojado porque le dicen en su cara que es un sádico" – intentaba no reír muy fuerte pero era imposible.

"Cállate mocosa" – quería enojarse, pero verla reír le agradaba haciendo que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran.

"No se te hace extraño, el cómo podemos llevarnos"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – decía centrando la atención a ella.

Les habían traído su orden.

"Pues porque cuándo regresaste de Nueva York nos vimos y nos odiamos y puedo apostar que tenias intensiones de despedirme, después el mismo día me cuidas y me pides que regrese y aceptó, después, las primeras semanas fueron algo tensas, pero ahora debo decirte que puedo trabajar a gusto contigo y agradecerte tu ayuda con tus notas, no había tenido tiempo de decirte la gran ayuda que me diste, pude darle una mejor forma y Dot me ha dicho que no podía creer que pudiera mejorar más mi trabajo y me felicitó por las gráficas, has cambiado mi concepción de ti en varios aspectos, pero el que sigas siendo un enano cretino, ese no, tienes un genio de los mil demonios, no sé como Hanji y Erwing te soportan, pero como profesional tienes todo mi respeto" – decía ella mientras alternaba pedazos de la ensalada y bebía de su jugo.

"No negaré lo de que quería despedirte, y de las notas tómalo como una parte de la disculpa y ayuda a tu futuro, pues no niego que eres buena y que puedo trabajar bien contigo, aunque también lo hago con esos dos, pero a veces pierden el rumbo si se distraen entre sus "mieles" o el "joderme la vida", así que ellos no son los que me soportan, sino que yo los soporto a ellos, y lo del carácter así nací y moriré, me tolera el mundo porque soy el mejor en mi ramo, y tú también como profesional tienes mi respeto "mocosa". – lo último lo dijo por venganza de lo del enano cretino.

"¿Hubiera cambiado algo el que hubieras visto mi foto en la solicitud y después me hubieras visto bailando en el bar?"

"No lo sé, pero es qué ¿cómo quieres que reaccione un hombre cuando vez un currículo impecable y descubres que además de tener esas dotes, la chica puede también poner a una jauría de hombres hormonales a aplaudir con un baile erótico en un tubo sin necesidad de desnudarse?, sin saber quién eras me te busqué y después hiciste que confesará el hecho de que te había ido a buscar al bar" – decía mientras tomaba con más fuerza de la necesaria un pedazo de pechuga de pollo con verdura.

"Te lo iba a preguntar en la mañana que me llevaste al hospital con el doctor, pero lo pase por lo del carro, pero bueno lo recordé cuando uno de esos días me llevaste a casa y estaba Reiner e Ymir y casi te iban a golpear, fue gracioso ver como confesabas".

"No tenía opción, ya había soltado la peor parte cuando te pedí una disculpa estaba preparado para decirlo cuando quisieras".

"Oh" – y Mikasa hacía una seña al mesero que de inmediato la atendió, había terminado la ensalada y jugo grande, vaya que sí comía la chica debía reconocer, Levi sintió otra vez una sensación de molestia cuando el tipo que le tomaba la orden y recogía sus platos, pues él ya también había terminado su comida se le quedaba viendo bobo a la chica y ella miraba la carta del menú – "me traes por favor una nieve de yogurt natural con pura miel y granola tamaño grande".

"Claro y para el joven"

"Nada, sólo trae lo de la señorita" – el tipo quería irse de ahí se había ganado el coraje del novio de esta.

Otro tipo huía de la mesa.

"No comes demasiado para ser mujer"

"No, creo que tú eres el que come poco, por eso no has crecido"

"Mikasa" – había veneno en la voz.

"No me preocupa el peso, me preocupa estar más sana, pero para tu información hago bastante ejercicio, en casa después del trabajo hago algo de pole dance" - ella miraba la cara de Levi y no era nada bueno lo que de seguro quería interpretar – "argh, mira si lo vez desde el lado del ejercicio es un excelente deporte, poner a prueba tu resistencia y fuerza, los músculos trabajan a la par y quemas calorías, además de que no tengo que salir de casa en la noche o de madrugada, Annie dejo el tubo y ella también practica, algunas veces por semana voy al parque a correr y pues a veces si salgo temprano me voy al gimnasio cerca de mi casa, es de box y karate, en la universidad cuando iba seguido estaba en el club de Karate, le ayudaba al profesor con los novatos o para practicar a los que iban a competencia"

"¿Chica ruda?" – decía con mofa.

"¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar Levi?" – le decía enviándole un puñetazo pero parándolo a centímetros de su nariz.

Él no se movió ni parpadeo, confiaba que no lo golpearía, y sólo encerró su puño con su mano – "Mikasa esa vez me tomaste con la guardia baja, pero dudo que se repita, me gustaría ver que tan buena eres en pelea, soy cinta negra de Karate y práctico box y kick boxing" – dejo sus manos en la mesa.

El silencio que vino después no fue incómodo, Levi la miraba comer su nieve, ella ya había terminado y se dirigieron a la caja, una mujer adulta les pidió el número de la mesa y les dijo el monto, al hacerlo vio a los dos y con una sonrisa les dijo:

"Qué bonita pareja hacen, que bueno que valoras a un hombre aunque sea más bajito que tú, mi marido y yo así nos mirábamos como ustedes, pero llevo 25 años enamorada de él y no vemos que la llama se acabe, es mutuo, igual ustedes, se miran muy bien"

"Este, no somos pareja señora" – le decía incómodo mientras le daba el dinero.

"Oh lo siento joven, señorita, pero es que los vi desde que llegaron, debo reconocer que parecen modelos, y pues bueno, ustedes antes de pararse para venir aquí estaban tomándose de las manos".

Eso tensó a Mikasa, pero no quería ser grosera con la señora, era amable, se miraba a kilómetros y el comentario no era mal intencionado aunque si molesto para su persona.

"No se preocupe, gracias por todo"- y se fueron del lugar.

* * *

"¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que parecemos pareja?" – Decía mosqueada Mikasa en el asiento de copiloto.

"Déjalo correr"

"¿Acaso a ti te da igual?" - estaba impaciente pero ver la actitud de Rivaille la ponía peor.

"¿Te molesta tanto que te emparejen conmigo" – había cierta molestia que le recorría en su interior.

"Primera eres mi jefe y segunda, yo no creo en el amor, no me volveré a enamorar". – había algo más profundo en sus ojos al decir que no creía en el amor, odio, dolor, desilusión, algo que le daba a entender su resolución de no amar jamás.

"Buen punto soy tu jefe, pero no te preocupes, no tengo intensiones de salir con alguien, amé una sola vez en la vida y creo que seré hombre de una sola mujer" - ella tenía su punto al hacerle reaccionar que era su jefe, pero sentía que se acercaban, sentía que podían ser amigos o compañeros de dolor y más al ver que ella tenía el mismo sentir de él hacía el amor romántico, eso le hizo sentirse tranquilo en cierto modo y le quitó por el momento la sensación de molestia que antes le recorrió.

"Oye, que tanto traes, no sabía que eras fanático a Apple, bueno debo decir que son buenos equipos, pero que yo recuerde tienes ya un Iphone y la portátil de la misma marca" – decía mientras volteaba hacía los asientos de atrás y miraba las bolsas, lo demás lo habían puesto en la cajuela o lo llevarían más tarde los de la tienda.

"Ah, son para ti, es un celular y una laptop, y NO ACEPTÓ UN NO POR RESPUESTA, he visto que te quedas hasta tarde en el laboratorio para pasar el trabajo de tu residencia a computadora y es riesgoso que salgas tarde de la empresa, y el celular porque creo que es más fácil localizarte por una urgencia que llamar a la casa de Saya para pedirte que vengas más temprano o tarde, además creo que a Annie le dejarás más tranquila al saber que ya puede llamarte, tómalo como un adelanto de tu aguinaldo o regalo de navidad" – decía mientras la miraba boquear como un pescado fuera del agua.

"¿Me lo vas a descontar?" – estaba indignada, ella tenía pensado comprarle cosas a Annie, Christa, Reiner, Ymir y Bertholt y ahora todo se iría al caño.

"No te lo descontaré si lo aceptas de buena gana" – decía con una sonrisa mientras conducía.

"Tú ganas" – decía mientras se sentaba bien y se abrazaba a sí misma junto con un "gracias", ella traía una disimulada sonrisa que captó Levi antes de que ella se tapada con la espantosa bufanda roja que siempre traía.

* * *

(Mientras Levi y Mikasa hacían las compras)

No creían lo que les había dicho el doctor.

Erwing estaba en blanco, no podía procesar las palabras y Hanji estaba igual, era un cambio radical, uno que tenían miedo de experimentar pero que a la vez iban a afrontar.

Estaban esperando un hijo y solo podían tomarse de las manos dentro del carro, mirándose con amor pero con cierto temor porque tendrían que cambiar varias cosas de su estilo de vida además de que pensaban afectarían el proyecto.

Era un embarazo era de alto riesgo y Hanji necesitaría reposo absoluto los primero 3 meses.

Pero Erwing prefería perder la nueva división antes de poner en riesgo las dos personas de las cuales no sólo dependian su salud sino su vida.

* * *

Se había desviado al departamento de Ackerman para dejar su computadora en la mesa de la sala y dejarle una nota a Annie con su número celular y que a lo mejor saldría tarde de la oficina pues le tocaba "amueblarla".

Levi la esperaba abajo y ella sólo termino la nota y se fue directo con él a la empresa.

No se imaginaban los cambios que surgirían junto con los que ya habían experimentado sin darse cuenta.


	10. Chapter 10 Porque Levi es Levi

Capítulo 10. Porque es Levi es Levi.

Entraban a la oficina de Levi platicando o más bien Mikasa picándolo con lo fastidioso que era con las compras en la tienda cuando la secretaria del rubio les pidió que fueran a su oficina, el semblante de la mujer era serio y eso los preocupo llenándolos de tensión e inmediatamente cambiaron de dirección de origen, pues iban a la oficina de Erwing.

Al entrar se llevaron una sorpresa, Erwing sentado en su sofá más grande, el tenía una sala antes de llegar al área de su escritorio y entre sus brazos cubierta con una sábana y expresión ausente estaba la enérgica Hanji Zoe o hasta hace uno meses la ahora Hanji Smith, el rubio al sentirlos entrar les indicó con el rostro que se sentarán en el sofá de 2 plazas, al ver esos ojos que antes te daban tranquilidad un poco de desconcierto los tenía con un sentimiento de que se venía algo no muy bueno, era raro para Levi que a Erwing algo lo sacará de su zona de seguridad, debía ser algo demasiado grave para hacer tambalear el aura de seguridad que siempre seguía al hombre frente de él.

"Chicos, esto es algo difícil decirles, pero creo que el proyecto de la nueva división tendrá que aplazarse un año"

"¿QUÉ?" – se levantó molestó Levi, no esperaba eso, debería ser algo grave porque tenía esperanzas de arrancarlo en menos de 2 años y ahora tener que esperar 3 era inconcebible con el avance tan tremendo que tenían

"Calma Levi, sus razones tendrá, siéntate" – Mikasa también estaba extrañada, quería ella presentar el proyecto de su residencia hasta la fase 2 de selección de proveedores y maquinaria, era lo mínimo que le pedía Dot en su trabajo y algo como eso ponía en riesgo su titulación, pero debía calmar al pequeño contenedor de ira que tenía al lado y más por la expresión de Hanji que parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar y lo jaló del brazo sentándolo en el proceso.

"Joder Levi, no lo hagas más difícil, yo también quisiera que todo siguiera su curso, tengo tanta ambición en este proyecto como ustedes, pero debo anteponer prioridades" – decía pasándose una mano sobre el rubio cabello.

"ENTONCES ME PUEDES DECIR QUE MIERDAS PASA PARA DETENER AHORITA EL PROYECTO" – se había sentado y había tomado la mano de Mikasa sostenía en su brazo cuando lo obligó a sentarse.

"Perdón Levi… Mikasa perdónenme" – Ver llorar a Hanji a Levi lo calmo de golpe, ver a su "loca" colega y amiga lo ponía incómodo, se sentía fatal si había logrado hacerla sentir mal, prefería que se burlada de él que verla llorar o preocupada, suficiente tuvo cuando ella lloraba ante la tumba de Petra y los primeros meses que ella le rogaba que no desistiera en seguir adelante.

"Calma Hanji sempai, calma, todo está bien, pero ¿qué está pasando si se pueden explicar?" – Mikasa se había cambiado de asiento y sentado al lado de Erwing, acto seguido Hanji se movió de los brazos de su esposo y se sentó al lado de Ackerman la cual sólo atinó a abrazarla y darle caricias en la cabeza mientras la castaña contenía sus sollozos en su pecho y mojándole el suéter color negro que traía.

"Hanji está embarazada, es de alto riesgo necesita reposo absoluto los 3 primeros meses, ella ya no podrá dirigir el avance del proyecto y yo no puedo ahorita tomarlo bajo mis manos, tengo que empezar los trámites de las patentes que se nos van a vencer para volver a comprar esos derechos, ver lo del medicamento de Levi, pero sobretodo debo dedicar mi tiempo para estar con mi familia, ahora me necesitan, no puedo anteponer la empresa sobre Hanji y mi hijo o hija" – estaba abatido, tenía miedo y lo externaba en su frustración de no poder seguir adelante.

"Lo siento chicos, sé que es egoísta nuestro punto, no esperábamos tener hijos, admito que no estaba en nuestros planes ser padres, me estuve cuidando todo este tiempo, sabes Levi que no pensábamos tener familia, sentíamos que podíamos envejecer juntos como pareja sin necesidad de hijos, pero ahora que sé que tengo una vida en el vientre no me siento capaz de dar el paso para no tenerlo, amo a esta vida que se está empezando a formar en mi interior y lucharé para tenerlo, lo siento de verdad, LO SIENTO" – Hanji lloraba mientras con una mano aferraba la de Levi y con la otra aferraba la que Mikasa tenía alrededor de su cuerpo.

El ambiente estaba pesado, cada quién tenía sus pensamientos y solo captaban el llanto de Hanji la cual al soltar la mano de Levi se aferró más al cuerpo de Ackerman.

* * *

Era duro para Erwing, sus planes con la mujer de su vida cambiaban radicalmente, ellos si habían hablado de no tener familia estaban convencidos de que era lo mejor, podrían desarrollarse plenamente en sus carreras, pero ahora la vida les daba a entender que no todo lo planeado se cumple y los ponía a prueba, al enterarse de boca del doctor que Hanji esperaba un hijo y que tenía dos semanas de embarazo sintió miedo y después alegría, ELLA ESTABA DANDO VIDA A UN FRUTO DE SU AMOR, pero no podía ser egoísta y exigirle a Hanji que lo tuviera, era su cuerpo el que alimentaría y dejaría crecer ese ser y sabía que ella no quería tener hijos y no podría odiarla si ella no quisiera seguir con el embarazo, ella antes de casarse, incluso antes de empezar su relación de largo noviazgo le había dicho que no se imaginaba teniendo hijos y cambiando pañales, ella era un espíritu libre que no se miraba atada a un niño de por vida, ella seguía incluso "tranquila" cuando salió del hospital y verla ahora frente a su mejor amigo y colaboradora llorando y pidiendo perdón por ser lo suficientemente egoísta para anteponer la vida de ese bebé la hacía amarla y respetarla más si se podía.

* * *

Por su lado Hanji lloraba, una mezcla de sentimientos la embargaban, por una parte arrepentimiento hacia lo que afectaba a su esposo y amigos, y también felicidad, cuándo les dijo la noticia el doctor se quedó muda tanto por saberlo como el que les informaba que era de alto riesgo y que necesitaría reposo absoluto el primer trimestre del embarazo, la idea del embarazo de manera clínica la sabía de memoria, pero el hecho de imaginarse ella con el proceso adentro la fascinaba y la aterraba, ELLA HABIA DICHO QUE NO QUERRIA EMBARAZARSE NUNCA Y SE CUIDABA Y AHORA RESULTABA QUE SE ESTABA GESTANDO EL HIJO DE ERWING Y ELLA, sabía que su esposo no la obligaría a tenerlo, y le aterraba que no quisiera que siguiera con el proceso, ambos habían sido sinceros en envejecer solos y ahora todo giraba 360 grados, salieron del hospital, ella seria y ya en el carro sólo atinó a decir "lo tendré" con determinación y enfrentó la mirada de su esposo, esperaba que le dijera que no lo quería, pero en lo que en un inicio fue una mirada de terror y duda, después hubo una de tranquilidad y amor, eso le dio la seguridad necesaria y sólo le tomo la mano su marido dándole a entender que saldrían adelante sin importar las consecuencias, debían de pensar sus prioridades y ver que podrían hacer y que no.

* * *

Mikasa miraba a la pareja y no sabía que decir para quitar la tensión, estaba feliz por Hanji, SABIA QUE EL BEBÉ SERIA AMADO POR ESOS DOS, algo que hubieran deseado ver Annie y ella en su infancia pero que no tuvieron ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, UNA PAREJA CAPAZ DE DEJAR INCLUSO UN NEGOCIO MILLONARIO POR DEDICARSE A LA CRIANZA DE SU HIJO, el respeto que le tenía a Erwing creció sin medida, ÉL SI ERA DE VERDAD UN HOMBRE, el cual tenía una maravillosa mujer, la punzaba de celos que sintió no fue porque ella deseará estar casada y esperando, eso no estaba en sus planes, sino por la criatura, ella hubiera deseado que la así la hubieran amado los que fueron sus padres pero no fue así, también los tenia por Christa, pero miraba que la niña era feliz con la familia que conformaban ella, su madre, el matrimonio Braun y el idiota de Fubar, del proyecto se podía aplazar no importaba la carrera, ahora miraba que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos y que le dio todo su apoyo y confianza necesitaba tranquilidad y eso valía más, hablaría luego con Dot para que le diera prorroga por ser una situación especial.

* * *

Levi estaba afectado primero por parar todo, pero ahora estaba asombrado, ESOS DOS SERIAN PADRES, la idea de ver un mini Erwing o una mini Hanji se le venía de repente y auguraba un dolor de cabeza monumental en un futuro próximo pero estaba feliz por ellos y a la vez triste él que daría por haber logrado experimentar esa alegría de que su mujer le dijera que tendrían un bebé, ella jamás pudo decírselo, pero esos dos siempre han estado a su lado incluso cuándo les insiste en que quiere estar sólo, fueron su salvación cuando sufrió depresión por la muerte de Petra y aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta agradecía que lo obligaron a ir a terapia con el psicólogo, fue de ahí que se intereso en el campo de la neurociencia además de ganarse un buen amigo, ese doctor era bueno y no se pasaba psicoanalizando cuando iban a tomar algún trago, pero ahora miraba a esos dos como dos adolescentes que no sabían que hacer enfrente de sus padres por haber quedado embarazada la chica a joven edad, JODER SI YA TENIAN CASI 28 LOS 3, pero entendía la preocupación, la división nueva la dirigía Hanji, nadie más estaba más metida en el proyecto y dudaban encontrar entre sus colegas alguien capaz como la castaña para dirigirlo, Levi podría sino tuviera que hacer cada vez que se necesitara viajes de emergencia a Nueva York para ir a la clínica del Dr. Jeager tomaría el proyecto en sus manos y Mikasa aunque estaba desde el inicio enrolada y fuera una genio dejarle una responsabilidad tan grande seria abrumadora para ella, era todo tan problemático, quería pensar cómo hacer las cosas para que nadie saliera perdiendo, pero primero debía tranquilizar a la loca de Hanji para que parada de llorar.

* * *

"Cállate de una buena vez Hanji Loca, espantadas a la criatura al saber que tendría una histérica como madre"

Y el ambiente lleno de tensión se esfumo con la carcajada de Hanji, ella se reía por la frase de su enano amigo y a la vez lloraba, sabía que la había perdonado.

"No seas ruin Levi, un hijo siempre querrá a sus padres aunque les falte más de un tornillo" – ahora Mikasa seguía el juego.

"Serian tan amables de no decir que sólo seré una madre loca"

"Mi vida, ellos tienen razón" – y se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar para abrazarla.

"Estúpido Erwing" – se dejaba abrazar pero tenía una cara de berrinche infantil.

"Bueno, veamos ahora que hacer, no quiero detener tanto este proyecto, Erwing tienes algún contacto con compañeros de nuestra generación, se que 2 se fueron por el campo de la petroquímica, pero de los otros no tengo ni rastro" – debía enfocarse a los negocios.

"No, lamentablemente les perdí el rastro y los pocos que son competentes tienen también proyectos por realizar y otros están en el extranjero con maestrías, será difícil buscar quién reemplace a Hanji, y sé que aunque eres competente Mikasa, darte toda la responsabilidad sería demasiado para ti, sin ofender"

"No tengo problema Erwing, sé mis limitaciones pero el hecho de que me hayas tomado en cuenta me hace feliz, pero podría avanzar algunas cosas mientras Hanji sempai se mantiene en reposo, creo que si el doctor dijo que sólo los 3 meses eran de reposo, quiere decir que pasado ese tiempo y si el feto se sujeta bien podría no reintegrarse al 100% pero si revisar algunos avances".

"Pero tu residencia Mikasa, ¿no perderás el año o sí?" – Hanji estaba preocupada.

"Sempai eso es lo de menos, ahora necesita pensar en usted y su hijo"

"Pero"…

"Nada de peros Dra. Smith, usted tendrá reposo absoluto y el proyecto no se detendrá, si están buscando a alguien para que lo dirija mientras cuidas la vida que hay en tu vientre creo ser más que suficiente o ¿tienen algún problema Rivaille, Smith, Ackerman?"

Los tres voltearon hacia la persona que estaba por la puerta y que no sintieron jamás entrar, era la única persona capaz de seguir con el proyecto y que no pensaron en pedírselo.

Dot Pixis solo les sonreía a los 4.

"¿Sensei, pero y la universidad y las clases?"

"No te preocupes Ackerman, no por nada tengo profesos sustituto, Mike merece la oportunidad de que vean que tiene potencial como profesor, además estoy pensando seriamente regresar a Estados Unidos, me están ofreciendo dar clases en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts y ser el encargado del nuevo laboratorio, si me decido ir que mejor maestro titular que Mike" – fue directo a Smith y lo abrazo – "Qué dice, ¿Me acepta bajo su mando colega Erwing?".

"Sera un placer"…

* * *

Si había llegado demasiado tarde a su casa, pero por suerte Annie le había marcado cuando llego de la oficina y preguntó si estaba bien, le comentó un poco de la situación que ahora tenían y le dijo que tomará su tiempo, que era delicado. Después de llegar a varios puntos de acuerdo llegaron a la conclusión pensaba ella confabulada entre el matrimonio Smith y ahora su jefe el Dr. Pixis que quería que Levi y ella pasarán más tiempo juntos, por lo cual debían partir mañana fuera de la ciudad temprano en tren para irse 3 días a una granja para visitar las instalaciones, todo sería normal SI LA JODIDA RESERVACION NO HUBIERA SIDO PENSADA PARA UNA PAREJA DE RECIEN CASADOS, pero no podían hacer nada el cupo estaba lleno en los hoteles de la pequeña ciudad y tenían que conformarse con eso, Levi le había dicho que dormiría en la sala pero ella le dijo que no habia problema en la misma cama, cosa que termino siendo usada en su contra pues Hanji dijo algo parecido a "no olviden usar protección" y dos hombres de ojos azules queriéndose aguantar la risa, pero ahora recogía los platos de la cena que le había dejado Annie servidos y se disponía a hacer su maleta, pero una luz de la recamara de las 2 rubias llamo la atención y era su hermana la cual se miraba venia por un vaso de agua.

"Buenas noches Mikasa, ¿qué haces a estas horas despierta y con maleta en mano, te dio por fugarte de la casa porque no aceptas mi relación con Bertholt"

"No es por eso" – rodaba los ojos mientras metía ropa – "Te expliqué más o menos lo de Hanji sempai y que ahora mi profesor Dot Pixis es el nuevo jefe del área"

"Ajá y que por poco detienen la división sino es porque "Súper calvito" llega al rescate se va todo a la mierda"

"Si, si no llega el DR, PIXIS todo se va a la mierda y deja decirle "Súper calvito"

"Pero si a él le agrada, lo dijo frente de ti varias veces y también cuando iba al bar"

"Ah bueno, no cambiarás, el punto" – decía mientras empezaba a cerrar la maleta – "es que el viaje que iban a realizar sempai y su marido por 3 días a una granja lo tendremos que hacer Levi y yo"

"Ajá" – y de repente escupió el trago de agua que tenía en la boca – "Espera, ¿te irás de viaje con sexy Levy por 3 días? Si que fue rápida la conquista con una MAC nueva y un Iphone"

"ANNIE… ¿ABRISTE EL PAQUETE TÚ Y NO CHRISTA VERDAD? Y ES UN VIAJE DE NEGOCIOS JODER"

"Este… bueno si, fui yo la que abrió el paquete, tenia curiosidad, pero, estarán en habitaciones separadas verdad" – y otra vez la picardía brillaba en esos ojos celestes.

"No, tendremos que compartir cuarto y cama".

"¿QUÉ MIERDA?, ACASO ESTAS LOCA EN COMPARTIR LA CAMA CON TU JEFE, SE PODRIA APROVECHAR Y ROBAR TU CASTIDAD" – y ahí estaba la Annie maternal, primero lanzándole insinuaciones y después cuándo sabe que tendrá que dormir con Levi defiende la virginidad pues le decía que debía acostarse con un hombre hasta después del matrimonio.

"Annie vas a despertar a Christa, además Levi no me haría nada por favor"

"Mikasa, pero si es un hombre y siente como tal, acaso no siempre has evitado el contacto con los hombres porque todos son rastreros ante ti, ¿qué cambia el hecho que sea tu jefe o Levi quién comparta el lecho contigo " – le dijo poniéndose frente a ella tomándola de los hombros.

"Annie, es que simplemente no veo a Levi alguien que vaya tras de mí, el me dijo que era un hombre que era de una sola mujer, y ella ya está muerta"

"¿Y?" – quería una respuesta más completa la rubia.

Annie a veces podría ser bastante fastidiosa,

"Porque Levi es Levi".

Y terminó de preparar todo para levantarse temprano y esperar por el taxi que los llevaría a ambos a la granja.


	11. Chapter 11 Una mujer fuerte

Buenas noches, primero agradecimientos a todos los que han leido hasta aquí, espero que les este agradando como a mí escribirlo, estos 2 días pude trabajar con el fic bastante en cuestión de adelantarlo, les comenté que en un capítulo anterior que a lo mejor no le avanzaba mucho porque se acerca el inventario anual donde trabajo (quienes estudien o sean contadores, sabrán que ese es un infierno Q_Q).

Para **kchibkn**, cuentas con mi entero agradecimiento, siento que me es más facil escribir con tu consejo de que no necesitaba poner acotaciones, gracias Mujer.

**Konota-chan, carro, saakura, nangaro y Sakurita Akatsuki **gracias por sus comentarios y la observación de errores si subo mal un capítulo y me siento halagada que les este gustando.

Soy sincera, voy sobre la marcha, a veces se me viene una idea pero de repente cambio por otra pero veo que he tenido suerte en cuestión de los capítulos.

Pido una disculpa, miro el ánime y tengo problemas de vista, revisando las paginas de información por la cuestion de saber los cumpleaños de los personajes vi que los colores de ojos me equivoque, si algunos les molestan perdón, pero se me hace dificil cambiarle todo a la historia, diganme daltónica pero les juro que pensé que los ojos de Mikasa eran grises y los de Levi oscuros (o a lo mejor es problema de mi pc), no me he fijado del todo si en los demás colores me he equivocado, les pido una disculpa.

Espero que los carácteres de los personajes no se me salgan mucho de las manos, siento que los estoy "poniendo" demasiado humanos, pero quiero ver su interior.

Este capítulo y tentativamente otros 2 (sino es que el sigue a este lo hago uno muy largo) serán de conocer más la infancia de ambos y el sentir de Levi.

Aclaro que no soy adoptada, gracias a Dios tengo a mis padres conmigo, pero mientras buscaba sólo un nombre de orfanato me llamó la atención las primeras noticias que hablan sobre maltrato, si a eso le sumo que estoy leyendo unos libros para nada aptos para menors de edad donde los protagonistas masculinos ademas de ser letales y testosterona andante, militares, navy seal, o marines, todos o casi todos son huérfanos y tienen vidas dificiles, asi que en parte me inspire en ellos para poner la relación de uno de ellos con sus "hermanos" en esa dificíl situación.

Bueno, espero les guste y no los (as) desespere por ver más "acción" (cof cof escenas comprometedoras cof cof) entre esos dos pero prometo lemmon más adelante XD.

Saludos y disfruten.

PD. Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical es de mi entera ineptitud T_T.

* * *

(Primera parte del viaje, camino de ida)

Capítulo 11. Una mujer fuerte

"Ya no creo que tenga tan mala mano para la cocina, nadie se ha enfermado por mi comida" - Había llevado comida para el viaje, una cuantas bolas de arroz, salchichas en forma de pulpo, tortilla de huevo dulce y verdura, un termo de té verde y dos panes de melón que había horneado en la cocina de Saya.

"No sé, tengo mis dudas" – Miraba el paquete que le había dado Mikasa, cierto es que no tenía mala pinta pero parecía bastante infantil por la forma de las salchichas pero olía bien, su expresión que ella interpretaba de asco era más bien asombro, hace años que nadie le preparaba comida casera exclusivamente para él, solo lo habían hecho su madre, su nana y Petra, por eso ver que Mikasa le haya hecho eso a él lo tenía cohibido por dentro.

"Rivaille sino lo quieres sólo dilo y me lo comeré" – estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por nervios se levanto más temprano de lo normal y para matar el tiempo hizo tanto almuerzos para ellos dos y también dejo hecho para que sus dos rubias despertarán con una agradable sorpresa, estaba por coger el paquete de Rivaille.

"Ah no, esto es mío señorita, así que yo me lo comeré" – inmediatamente cogió los palillos y comió un poco de la tortilla, era dulce pero no empalagosa, después probó las salchichas, estaban en su punto y contrastaba con lo dulce del huevo, y las verduras y las bolas de arroz estaban bien cocidas y con el sabor de sal idóneo para darle sazón y el té aunque era té verde algo fuerte y amargo quedaba como buen complemento del pan de melón, había comido todo rápido bajo la atenta mirada de la ojigris.

Ella lo miraba expectante, quería saber qué opinaba de su comida, al ver que ingería el primer bocado abrió los ojos, pero no veía reacción en su rostro, eso la puso inquieta, pero el ver como en menos de 10 minutos devorada lo que ella pensó que no le gustaría le tranquilizó, pudiendo ella comer a gusto lo que había dejado en su paquete – "¿Esta bueno?"

"Podría ser mejor" – decía un Levi dando un tragó al té.

"Imbécil"

"Ouch, eso dolió" – decía sobándose la espinilla.

"Se supone que debe doler" – volteaba a ver el paisaje pero estaba molesta.

"Ya hombre, está bien, cocinas bien para ser una "mocosa" que se la pasa todo el día en el laboratorio, aunque bueno con eso de que trabajas en nuestra división de comida infantil y lograste con éxito mejorar los sabores debo suponer que eres buena en la cocina" – había cruzado la pierna para poder sobarse mejor.

"Gracias, y bueno, cocinar es algo que debimos aprender durante nuestras diferentes estancias en varios orfanatos Annie y yo, todos los niños llegaban a una edad donde tenían que ayudar en las labores de limpieza y comida, cuando cumplías 12 ya te podías integrar a la cocina, eso era un logro, a veces podías comer un poco más de lo que te servían o podías hacer a veces felices a los más pequeños horneando galletas o pan de melón a escondidas" – ella mordía el último pedazo que le quedaba en la mano.

"¿Puedes contarme de tu infancia?"

"No es algo muy interesante para escuchar, además ¿por qué debería contarte?" – ella tenía recelo de decirle lo que había sufrido.

"Mira tenemos casi 3 horas de trayecto por delante, así que mucho no podemos hacer, te pregunto porque tengo curiosidad, casi todos los del equipo saben tu historia menos yo que curiosamente soy el que más convivo contigo, y mira yo te contaré algo mío y así quedamos a la par" – él la miraba esperando una respuesta.

Ella observaba sus gestos y posturas y sabía que no lo haría retroceder, tenía razón ellos 2 eran los que más convivían en estos meses y lo harían más desde la noticia que ayer les dio Hanji, tenía derecho a saber algo de ella pues no tenia pena en decir la historia de su infancia mientras no preguntarán por su paso entre la adolescencia y la vida adulta, porque eso conllevaba hablar de Annie y de Christa, por último tenía duda de saber algo de él – "Esta bien" – suspiró derrotada – "Escucharás y no me interrumpirás no preguntarás nada, sólo te diré lo que esté dispuesta a contarte y no querrás saber más ¿entendido?".

"Lo prometo" – estaba a gusto con su respuesta y se acomodo en su asiento dispuesto a escuchar.

"Bueno, como sabes mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, tengo 23, mi nombre es el que viene en mi acta de nacimiento, me dejaron abandonada a la edad de 5 años en el orfanatorio, irónicamente se llamaba "Llevando amor" y créeme era lo que menos se daba en ese lugar, no sólo los que cuidaban a los niños abusaban de ellos con malos tratos, entre los niños también abusadores y discriminación, por mi rasgos que no son totalmente asiáticos y por haber tenido "padres" me enfrente a ello, me decían la "niña fantasma", la "abandonada", la "niña muerta ", la "indeseada" y demás apelativos que un menor puede decirle a otro cuando es diferente a su físico o de condición, por eso me retraía y no hablaba con nadie en parte para no escuchar palabras hirientes o ser golpeada, fui víctima de abuso por los más grandes recién llegué, así estuve vagando por un mes por los dormitorios de ese lugar hasta que apareció Annie"…

* * *

Flash back (18 años atrás)

Una niña de cabello negro y largo estaba sentada en la esquina de uno de los dormitorio de las niñas, era la esquina más apartada donde ella pensaba podía ver si la atacaban las más grandes, les tenía miedo, tanto que evitaba llorar para no hacer ruido incluso cuando la golpeaban, ella quería regresar a casa, llevaba un mes y una semana según había entendido por los adultos del lugar en la mañana mientras decían que no encontraron las autoridades a sus padres, quería regresar a casa aunque supiera que no habría a veces comida lista o que su mamá le pegara hasta quedarse dormida por algo que sabían decían los mayores alcohol, mínimo sabía que no tendría que molestar a su mamá cuando esta estaba llorando o tomando de esas botellas grandes y podía dormir en su cama sola y calientita, de su padre, él siempre se iba muy temprano y llegaba tarde pero siempre se veía "raro" como si te mirada pero a la vez no, así que no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero mínimo no le pegaba, pero ahí todo era distinto, ahora que tenía que dormir en el suelo, porque aunque compartía cama con otra niña, pasaba la cuidadora de la noche y estaba arriba, pero se marchaba y la otra niña la tiraba la piso, era gorda de unos 8 años y tenía el pelo rubio chino pero ondulado el cual al tener sin peinar se le miraba feo, ella no la quiera porque decía que Mikasa tenía el pelo bonito y la empujaba al piso y le daba un puñetazo en la cara y amenazaba que si decía algo le iría peor, y ahí estaba ella echa un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas como esperando por un milagro hacerse invisible ante sus golpeadoras, pero a veces Dios no escuchaba sus ruegos, y pasaba lo contrario.

"Miren a quién tenemos aquí, la indeseada, ella está ocupando mi espacio para jugar con la pelota" – decía una niña de nombre Rika, tenía 9 años y era muy bonita piel canela, pelo café y ojos verdes, pero lo que tenia de bonita por fuera lo tenía por fea por dentro, era de las que quitaban juguetes y comida cuando la prefecta no miraba, Mikasa se iba a quitar, pero la mano de la gorda que dormía con ella la detuvo – "Rika-chan, Mikasa dijo mientras dormías que ella tenía más bonito pelo que tú, el cual padecía color de mierda de perro" – Mikasa abría muchos los ojos por terror, ELLA NO HABÍA DICHO ESO JAMÁS, ERA UNA MENTIRA DE SU COMPAÑERA DE CAMA y miraba la sonrisa de la niña, Rika estaba molesta y la otra lo disfrutaba sabía que no saldría nada bueno – "CON QUE DICES QUE TIENES MAS BONITO TU PELO QUE EL MIO" – y acto seguido las demás niñas hicieron una rueda en medio de ellas para que no viera ningún chismoso y avisará a la prefecta lo que hacían, una de las mayores se ponía en la puerta para avisar si venían los cuidadores a ver qué pasaba dentro del dormitorio de niñas, pero otra niña también habló, le decían Tsuki, piel morena y cabello con ojos negros cortos que también le tenía mala fe – "Si Rika-chan y también dice que ella te puede quitar a Hiro- chan" - Hiro era el niño más lindo según todas las niñas de ahí, tenia 13, era un niño que también era malo con los demás y que Rika decía que sería su esposo al salir del orfanato - "NIÑA DE MIERDA PORQUE NO TE MUERES" – había gritado Rika al momento de jalarle del cabello y llevarla a rastras, tenía 5 años, fácil podría con ella, la estaba llevando al baño y miró con miedo como abría la puerta de uno de los retretes y levantaba la tapa de la taza, ella para esas alturas lloraba diciendo que no era cierto lo que decían, que era una mentira, pero Rika no hacía caso, aunque esa niña supiera que todo lo que dijeron las otras fue inventado no la escucharía, lloraba muy fuerte y esperaba que alguna cuidadora la escuchará pero no debía tener esperanza, Rika le había escupido en la cara y la niña gorda le había pateado el estómago, la verdad ya quería morir si con ello la dejaban en paz, pero un grito de otra niña las detuvo.

"DEJENLA EN PAZ ELLA NO HA DICHO NADA DE LO QUE TOMO Y TSUKI HAN MENTIDO, ESO PIENSAN ESAS DOS DE TI" y acto seguido corrió carrera y con un bate que había de seguro agarrado a escondidas de uno de los dormitorios de los niños golpeo a Rika tirándola al suelo y después golpeo a Tsuki y a Tomo en el estómago quitándoles el aire, eso había hecho que las otras niñas se alejarán y Mikasa callera al piso cerca de la taza, habían estado a punto de que metieran su cabeza en el retrete, la niña que la había salvado era rubia y la tomo de la mano para que se fueran de ahí, ambas corrieron por el pasillo hasta la oficina de la prefecta, Annie como la conocería desde ese entonces le había dicho a la prefecta lo que había pasado en el dormitorio donde dormía Mikasa, cierto es que la rubia se llevo un castigo por golpear a las otras 3, pero fue menos grave cuando todas las demás niñas para evitar el castigo dijeron la verdad sobre esas "monstruo", a Mikasa la cambiaron de dormitorio en donde estaba Annie, no supo de ella hasta 3 días después, estaba sucia y se miraba que no había comido, Mikasa sólo fue por ella cuando la hicieron meterse al dormitorio y antes de que las otras se le acercarán por si querían hacerle algo malo porque no todos quería a esa niña la tomó de la manita y la llevo a la cama que sería de ahora en adelante la cama de ambas, la niña estaba fría y miraba que tenía miedo, tanto que se dejó arrastrar sin fijarse bien de lo que pasaba".

"¿Estás bien, tienes hambre?"

Una voz igual de pequeña la hizo reaccionar – "¿Eh?"

"¿Qué si tienes hambre, tengo algo de pan escondido para ti" – y miraba como la pelinegra le daba un pedazo de pan de melón, la niña lo comió sin pensar, había estado sin comer 3 días a base de pura agua.

"Gracias, ¿tú eres la que saque del baño verdad?" – sonreía y la rubia se miraba bonita

"Eh, si, mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, ¿y tú? – se sentía rara hablando con otra niña de su edad.

"Me llamo, bueno me pusieron aquí Annie Lionhearth, según esto porque en la cosa que me dejaron aquí sólo decía "Annie" y la manta que me cubría tenía el dibujo de un corazón con un león" – más grande descubrirían que esa "manta" era un costal de harina lo que la tapaba del frio - "¿Tú nombre te lo pusieron en algún orfanato, qué significa?"

"No sé, mi nombre me lo pusieron mis padres" – decía agachando su cabeza y moviendo sus pies y manos de manera nerviosa.

"Tienes padres, ¿entonces qué haces aquí, deberías estar con ellos?" – Annie se había apoyado sobre sus rodillas para estar frente a Mikasa y voltearla para que la mirada.

"Ellos me abandonaron" – Ella estaba empezando a llorar.

"No llores, por la gente mala no vale la pena llorar" – y Annie le abrazaba.

"Duele" – decía en sollozos la niña.

"Pero no te dejaré sola" – había dicho la niña.

Y así se hicieron amigas, Annie le había dicho que le llamaba la atención que nunca hablara cuando estaban en el comedor y ella era igual, por eso pensaba que podían ser amigas, después de unos días Rika, Tomo y Tsuki habían salido del castigo e iban por venganza contra las niñas, Annie les había vuelto a pegar, Mikasa no sabía como ella siendo tan pequeña sabia como escurrirse de las mayores y tirarlas o golpearlas, Annie también tenía 5 años pero muchos le temían porque decían que si ella se te quedaba viendo mucho tiempo morías o quedabas congelado, que era hija de una bruja con el diablo por tener los ojos tan claros y tener expresión siniestra y que a lo mejor Mikasa era un demonio de ella y que por eso estaban juntas.

* * *

Levi había escuchado el relato de Mikasa, y se la imagino siendo golpeada de niña por niños, le hirvió la sangre, ver su cara llena de lágrimas era algo que no toleraría ver, había tenido una infancia demasiado dura, sabía que no todo era bondad en los niños por haber leído trabajos sobre cómo pueden ser de crueles o trastornos en la infancia, pero escucharlo de una persona de viva voz que en vez de echarse a perder había salido adelante lo hacía admirarla, ella estaba serena y miraba que seguiría con su relato pues solo la vio dar un trago a un poco de té verde y volver a abrir la boca

"Pasamos casi 2 años así, ella me defendía de los abusadores pero siempre era castigada, desde entonces le tiene pánico a los lugares oscuros, el castigo para ella era encerrarla en un cuarto totalmente sin luz donde el ruido de goteras o ratones te hacían pensar en las peores pesadillas, no sé cómo al final nos e volvió loca, pero no puede dormir sin una luz y a Christa tampoco quiere dejarle sin una lámpara prendida cerca, pero regresando con ella no se metían siempre ha sido buena peleando y si piensas que yo te puedo meter una paliza es que no sabes lo que es el dolor hasta que pruebas los puños de Annie, es delicada pero endemoniadamente fuerte, bueno, después de esos 2 años nos cambiaron a todos a otro orfanato "Arcoíris de esperanza", siento que esos lugares tienen los nombres que no les quedan, bueno en el primero que estuve se hizo una investigación a las instalaciones y un escándalo de abuso sexual a un menor pusieron en la mira y al ver las precarias condiciones en las que estábamos y encontrar abajo del establecimiento un lugar para practicar abortos se cerró, nos enviaron al "arcoíris de esperanza" que estaba por las afueras de la ciudad, era muy grande tenía bastante campo abierto, pero te podías encontrar con las mismas basuras, pero ahí encontramos a nuestra hermana mayor Ymir".

* * *

Flash back (16 años atrás)

Habían hecho hasta lo imposible para volver a dormir juntas y lo habían conseguido, llevaban 5 meses en ese lugar y las peleas eran menos, al haber tanto patio los dormitorios solo los usaban para dormir, el local también tenía escuela donde pasaban todo el día bajo supervisión de los maestros, iban en primer año cuando habían otros niños de 7 años que estaban en 2, pero como no había escuela como ahí había tuvieron que empezar, las dos tenían avances, o eso decía su profesor asignado, un hombre grande de edad pero de mirada severa, ellas aprendían rápido y les volvería acarrear eso problemas.

Un día que estaban comiendo afuera tranquilamente Mikasa estaba tomándose su jugó, Annie estaba recostada en el pasto apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la pelinegra bajo la sombra de un sauce llorón como les había dicho el jardinero que se llamaba ese árbol, siempre había una sombra fresca bajo este lo cual adoraban ambas pues a veces se quedaban ahí dormidas, todo estaba perfecto hasta que un balón directo a la cara de Mikasa al tumbo al suelo derramando su jugo en el rostro de Annie.

"¿Pero qué mierda paso?" – Annie se había reincorporado y miraba la cara de su amiga, tenía algo de sangre en la nariz y la frente y nariz rojas, pero estaba despierta, algo ida, pero no lloraba, ella la recargo con cuidado en el árbol y se paro quedando enfrente del árbol para ver quién había sido el que le había pegado a Mikasa.

"¿Quién de ustedes la golpeo?"

"Fue un accidente" – decía un niño de 11 años que estaba en ese día en su salón por castigo del profesor de 5 por no haber podido decir las tablas y lo había mandado a 1 año por castigo para que le diera vergüenza, el maestro de ellas le pidió que Mikasa le dijera las tablas y al responderlas bien el maestro le había alabado y puesto más en evidencia su idiotez.

"Ni tú te crees esa mierda" – y Annie se dirigió hacia el niño corriendo rápidamente se agacho e iba a darle un codazo en el estómago pero el niño le había dado un codazo en la espalda tirándola.

"Te crees lista porque tienes siempre a la cerebrito de Ackerman, pero ella jamás te ha podido defender" – y la pateaba, Annie estaba hecha un ovillo, Mikasa quería ayudarla pero se sentía mareada por el golpe, estaba llorando y pidiendo ayuda mientras que otros niños empezaban a insultar a Annie mientras él que la había pegado con el balón seguía golpeando a su amiga.

"Ya por favor para" – decía Mikasa llorando y caminando lo mejor que podía, pero se había caído y aun así se arrastraba para alcanzar la mano de Annie, pero otro niño la pateo – "POR FAVOR YA NO LE PEGUES A ANNIE PEGAME A MI" – ella estaba histérica, quería que dejaran a su amiga en paz.

"Ohh, la genio pide una paliza, pues bueno aquí tienes" – había dejado de golpear a Annie e iba contra de ella, pero la mano de Annie deteniendo al pierna del niño que iba a darle la paliza de su vida la detuvo.

"Esto es conmigo, déjala en paz" – apenas podía hablar, tenía la cara llena de tierra y raspones por el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre la tierra, tenía un poco de sangre, pero aun así seguía queriendo defender a la que quería como su hermana.

"NO ANNIE NO" – gritaba la niña de cabello negro mientras el niño se iba dando la media vuelta para golpear a Annie, pero de repente fue tirado en el suelo por una niña de piel morena, ojos y cabello café oscuro, la niña era alta, tenía apariencia de 13 años, ella había empujado el niño y terminado encima de este para darle un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero que paro a centímetros de su nariz, el niño por la impresión vio que se había orinado del susto.

"No las vuelvas a tocar" – había siseado la niña, sus ojos eran peligrosos parecían los de un perro rabioso.

"Lo prometo Ymir, lo prometo" – y el niño corría lejos de al sentirse liberado de la morena y los niños iban tras él.

"Estúpido niñato" – decía la chica después de escupir al suelo e ir a ayudar a su Annie.

"Deberán aprender a defenderse, no siempre puedes depender de tu amiga, si quieren puedo enseñarles, me llamo Ymir y tengo 12, bueno dentro de unos días cumplo 13" – ella les sonreía radiante, una sonrisa sincera y de complicidad, corría la primera semana de febrero.

Después de eso, Mikasa prometía en su interior no ser débil y aprendió a pelear por Annie hasta el punto de que ahora temían de ella más que de de su amiga rubia e Ymir, la niña llorona había quedado atrás bajo una férrea determinación de no pasar abusos y no volver a ver lastimada a Annie en su lugar.

Ellas habían forjado una amistad y para el año de conocerse Ymir decía que eran sus hermanas y que nadie las tocaría, la mayor ya tenía los 14 y no tardaría en irse del lugar, a los 15 si tenias buen promedio te metían a un programa donde te becaban para ir a la preparatoria, Ymir quería eso y aunque fuera problemática con peleas era muy inteligente, pero eso al final para Ymir no llegaría, y al cumplir los 15 dejo el orfanato por una cuestión distinta, la separación fue muy dura para las 3 niñas, pero Ymir juró que las cuidaría aunque fuera a distancia, Annie y Mikasa con 9 años contados lloraban en las puertas del orfanato mientras miraban a una Ymir marcharse en un carro de policía que decía correccional con una cara de tristeza total.

* * *

"Después, pues ahí estuvimos hasta los 12, ese orfanato lo cerraron porque ya no tenía muchos benefactores y porque la mayoría ya había rebasado la edad para "ser candidato a adopción", nos llevaron a uno nuevo que parecía correccional literalmente en esta ciudad, actualmente es el tutelar, pero bueno, por suerte ya sabíamos cocinar y llegó a oídos de la encargada de la cocina la cual nos puso ayudarle, tenía un carácter "volátil" por así decirlo, a veces podía ser buena que hasta hacia galletas y les daba a todos los niños y otros días a duras penas te daba una ración decente de comida y pues a quienes la ayudábamos más de una vez nos tocó un golpe, por suerte ese lugar tenia eso sí el mismo sistema que el segundo orfanato y Annie y yo nos esforzamos en sacar buenas notas, además de que mi hermana era buena en el baile, una vez hicieron un tipo de evento cultural y mi hermana llamó la atención de la directora de la preparatoria donde entramos a estudiar, ella para entrar en el grupo de danza y yo por excelente académica y deportiva, la institución contaba con internado y lo mirábamos como una forma de escapar de toda la mierda que vivimos, en ese inter de tiempo casi no supimos nada de Ymir, hasta más adelante que la reencontramos cuando Annie… se embarazo". – Mikasa lo miraba a los ojos, esperando una reacción, el sólo la miraba sin ninguna expresión aparente, pero ella distinguía que no había lastima en sus orbes negros, sino un sentimiento que no pudo identificar.

Levi no sabía que decir, tener a esa mujer enfrente con esa historia padecía sacada de una novela trágica pero ahora comprendía parte del dolor de su mirada, pero sabía que había algo más, había un rencor tan profundo pero que ahorita no salía a flote, ahora sólo miraba melancolía – "¿Nunca te intereso saber quiénes eran tus padres?" – fue lo único que atino a decir.

"No" – decía mientras movía sus hombros hacia arriba o abajo como expresión de desinterés total – "Cuando era chica no entendía que pasaba, pero no perdia mucho, al llegar a la adolescencia solo tuve que juntar los retazos de mis recuerdos y saber que mi madre era una alcohólica y mi padre un drogadicto que apenas trabajaba para algo de comida, licor para mi madre y droga para él, a lo mejor yo fui un accidente y creo que hasta hicieron bien en abandonarme, ahorita estoy por terminar una carrera, un trabajo, y sobre todo tengo otra vez a mis hermanas junto con una adorable sobrina"

"¿Les odias?" – tenía un nudo en el estómago, verla decir eso de manera tan natural, él quería ponerse en su situación y sólo llegaba a la conclusión que él se hubiera llenado de odio hacia la vida, pero más a esos dos malnacidos.

"No miro porque hacerlo, les daría importancia y ellos no me la dieron a mí, odiar cansa Levi y más porque no puedes quitarse ese sentimiento una vez que lo arraigas, se queda ahí haciéndote impotente para avanzar y seguir adelante a menos que tengas un fuerte motor" – le decía mientras ella miraba el paisaje verde, pero podía él ver el reflejo de su rostro por el cristal, había cansancio, el cansancio de tener en su corazón sembrado ese sentimiento.

Levi Rivaille solo quería pensar que lo que empezaba a sentir por ella era una admiración y respeto enormes, la clase de admiración que se tiene ante una mujer realmente fuerte.


	12. Chapter 12 Enseñanza Lazo

Hola, buenas noches, aquí son las 09:03 pm del 09 de sept.

Como dije voy sobre la marcha y este capítulo se me ocurrió porque aquí llovio y en mi trabajo algunos se confiaron de que ya no habría lluvia y como somos de calores algo extremos (de 32 hasta los 37 grados centigrados) pues se les hace fácil dejar los vidrios un poco abajo, uno de ellos por las prisas fue a cerrar los vidrios pero casi se cae (mi lugar de trabajo queda por la salida del estacionamiento y como la puerta tiene ventana pude ver el suceso) y se me ocurrió hacer el capítulo relacionado con lluvia y algo un poco más alegre y a parte experimentar un lado infantil de esos dos, a ver como me quedo

Espero que no me este saliendo mucho del curso.

Aviso 2 cosas, tardaré unos pocos capítulos poner a Eren, quiero primero mostrar al que menos trancas emocionales tiene como va cambiando su forma de sentir (creo que Levi necesitará más ayuda), con la que si se "atranca de verás" los sentimientos se los haré caer de casi golpe (soy sádica con MYHouse (como dice **AlineKyriuu**, aunque en una imagen lei que le dijeron Michoza, que siento que sería la versión de pueblo tropical XD), pero la siento más fuerte para soportar o de adaptarse. Lo otro es que no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo hice este fin, hago esto en los ratos libres del trabajo o cuándo llego de la oficina siempre y cuando no tenga que salir con mi madre a hacer cosas de la casa (si, soy igual de pecadora que ustedes T_T quiero mas tiempo para dejar "avionar" mi mente y comprendo lo de la uni, yo tambien leía cosas que no debía en vez de leer el código fiscal).

Gracias por los comentarios, los que siguen este loco fic que me salió hacer en uno de mis ratos de que se aviona mi mente.

Besos, abrazos, saludos y que tengan muchos sueños no muy santos con Rivaille o Mikasa (sean ustedes el protagonista que acompañe a su personaje de elección en "dichas actividades" o digamos que pudieran obligarlos a cumplir sus más negros deseos de esta pareja) para **Konota-chan, Saakura, Nangaro, Caroo, Kchibkn, MarianitaUchiha, Sakurita-Akarsuki, Draco Lightning y Puripri** por dejar review y decirme como voy o darme animos.

Perdón por todo este rezo y con gusto acepto, quejas, comentarios, observaciones y demás, todo sea por crecer o saber como se sienten con esto.

Saludos y adios, y recuerden, cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical es por mi entera ineptitud y ceguera (miopia y astigmatisco T_T)

* * *

(Segunda parte del viaje, estancia 1)

Capítulo 12 – Enseñanza / Lazo

Habían pasado fácil las 4 horas del viaje, 1 en lo que comían y las otras se consumieron en lo que le había relatado Mikasa a Rivaille.

"No es justo te conté mi historia porque no me quieres contar la tuya" – tenía una mueca de pseudo-enojo, más bien parecía la cara de un niño cuando no le dan lo que quiere.

"Mikasa, llegamos justo cuando iba a comenzar mi historia y no creo que al señor del taxi le interese saber mi vida, además recuerda que debemos llegar al hotel, registrarnos y de ahí ir con el encargado de la granja, a eso de las 2 pm, y haremos el primero de 3 recorridos, te prometo que en el viaje de regreso te contare y ya deja esa cara de estreñimiento" – decía mientras rodaba los ojos por la actitud infantil que estaba tomando la pelinegra, ella era contrastes que internamente quería conocer para satisfacer su curiosidad.

"¿No te faltó decir que también debes de pasar por la camioneta verdad?"

"En el hotel esta la agencia de renta de carros, así que no habrá problemas, pero ¿estás segura que quieras que duerma contigo?" – decía con los ojos esperando inseguridad en la respuesta, si miraba que se ponía nerviosa al contestar el cómodamente dormiría en la sala.

Ahora fue el turno de rodar los ojos de Mikasa – "Joder Levi me da lo mismo, sé que no me harás nada y en dado caso que dudo mucho lo hagas podría barrer el piso contigo o dejarte más enano de lo que estas" – estaba harta de que dudaran de ella respecto a que si podía o no dormir al lado del pelinegro, primero Hanji, Erwing y Pixis le habían preguntado si todo bien o le enviaban a Levi un saco para dormir con cadenas, después Annie y ahora el involucrado.

"Bueno mocosa, si es así no quiero reclamaciones y que me mandes al sofá, si al final de acobardas deberás tú dormir en el mismo o en el piso si lo deseas, perdiste tu oportunidad" – lo decía con su actitud normal.

"Lo que digas enano cara de culo" – le castraba que le dijera mocosa.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel, se registraron y dejaron sus cosas en la habitación, después las acomodarían, Levi salió afuera del lobby esperando la camioneta mientras Mikasa veía folletos del pueblo donde estaban.

"Hey Ackerman, ya llegó la camioneta nos vamos".

Ella salió y se montó a la camioneta de un salto o mejor dicho era un jeep.

"¿Y esto?" – decía mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

"Esto Mikasa es un jeep" – decía el hombre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"No me refería a eso idiota, sino que porque has pedido una camioneta de este tipo cuando Hanji e Erwing habían pedido a la agencia una camioneta Caravan" – se había agarrado fuerte, Levi había pisado el acelerador a fondo provocando una nube de polvo en el estacionamiento del hotel y soltado un agudo "¡Kyaaa!".

"Jajajajaja Mikasa Ackerman gritando como una nena, jajaja" – Levi reía abiertamente, se sentía en confianza con ella, y si a eso le sumaba la libertad de sentir el aire sobre su rostro le hacía sentirse nuevo.

"MALDITO LEVI, ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN SUSTO JODER" – ella se sujetaba fuerte a una manija que tenía el jeep, el camino era algo accidentado y Levi se miraba que le encantaba la velocidad, ella lo miraba con enojo y atención, el viento hacía que su cabello negro bailará libremente y notaba todos sus rasgos, piel blanca, rasgos angulados, ojos de tamaño algo pequeño de un negro que no distinguías el iris de la pupila, una boca con labios finos, reconocía que era apuesto, pero con esa sonrisa en el rostro estaba para quitar el aliento, sentía lastima de que él no se quisiera dar una oportunidad, cualquier otra mujer sería feliz a su lado.

"¿Qué tanto vez Ackerman?" – había notado como lo miraba al principio y como se quedo absorta al final viéndole el rostro, dejo que lo mirada fijo hasta que se saciara pero tenía ganas de picarla durante el trayecto, el susto le había alborotado el cabello un poco, ahora lo traía corto, a la altura del mentón y las mejillas rosas, era invierno y estaba fresco, pero la luz del sol les caía encima por tener el cielo despejado.

"Nada que te importe" – no quería ponerse más en evidencia de que lo había estado viendo.

"¿Te gustaba lo que veías?" – lo había soltado entre seductor y burlón, se regodearía de la reacción de la chica después.

"¡Qué demonios dices, ni que estuvieras tan.., guapo!" – decía con un sonrojo en el rostro, quería que la tragara la tierra, se había trabado al decirlo.

"Yo nunca dije que si me estabas viendo o que si te gustaba verme o fuera guapo, pero gracias" – era su venganza por aquella vez que le dijo sádico, y una parte de su ego masculino se sintió bien al ver la reacción de la chica, pero debía cambiar de tema porque miraba que se empezaba a incomodar – bueno elegí el Jeep porque si miras el camino es algo accidentado y porque si vamos a una granja a recorrer los alrededores no sólo quiero hacer el recorrido que ya tienen preparado, quiero recorrer todo el terreno, establos, áreas de cultivo, dónde almacenas las semillas, agua, las máquinas que utilizan, quiero verlo todo, además es una hermosura esta camioneta, te deja estar en contacto con la naturaleza y aguanta el trabajo rudo" – decía eso último dándole una palmadita a la puerta.

"Y también es perfecto para cometer un asesinato lanzando a una persona hacia afuera y decir que fue un accidente por no tener techo ¿verdad?" – quería regresarle una por el susto que le metió.

"No tenía pensado hacer eso, pero me has dado una idea como matarte en caso de que sigas de fastidiosa" – le decía con una sonrisa arrogante, ella quería ser mordaz pero él para eso era mejor además si había tenido la precaución de pedir la capota, pero la tenía en la parte de atrás solo la usarían si llovía o hiciera tanto frío que nevada.

"Argh, estúpido enano"

"Para matarme tendrías que ir al volante y sospecho que no sabes manejar".

"No, no sé" – decía con pena – "si sé que suena absurdo pero ni siquiera puedo montar una bicicleta a mi edad".

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a conducir?" – le había nacido la necesidad de no sólo enseñarle cosas de la carrera, tenía una ansia de enseñarle muchas cosas.

"¿De veras?" – se le iluminó el rostro, pero después se ensombreció su mirada – "¿o es una trampa?".

"Te lo estoy diciendo de verdad, ¿quieres que te enseñe o no?" – sabía que tenía la culpa de que a veces desconfiará de él cuando le proponía algo, a veces jugaba con ella así para hacerla rabiar, esos meses que habían trabajado juntos le había dado a conocer que ella tenía hambre de aprender y cualquier cosa que le enseñaras era bien recibida, pero a veces quería bromear con ella y la picaba, pero ahora era en serio.

"Trato" – ella le extendió la mano y el soltó la que traía en la palanca de los cambios y estrecho su mano – "trato, ahorita tenemos prisa pero de regreso te lo llevas tú ¿está bien?"

"De acuerdo".

* * *

El viaje a la granja hubiera sido estupendo sino se les hubiera ponchado una llanta en el camino de regreso y llegaron mojados y sucios al hotel, lo que respecta a los negocios había sido productivo, primero la visita con el administrador de la granja, después los pasaron a ver un video sobre medidas a seguridad e higiene a seguir lo cual le gustó a Levi pensaba que era un buen punto que aún en un ambiente que no es tan "peligroso" como un laboratorio tuvieran medidas a considerar para la protección de los trabajadores así de que cómo actuar en caso de emergías y el uso de equipos y herramientas de seguridad a utilizar dependiendo del área que se encontraran, pasaron de inmediato a una parte que era contraste a lo demás que se miraba de lejos de la granja que daba un ambiente rural, pero lo que estaba a las cerca de las oficinas administrativas era la planta de lavado y empaque del producto, tenía un sistema de distribución de agua que permitía desperdiciar poco agua al momento de limpiar los vegetales y pasaban al área de empaque ya sea en contenedores de madera y plástico en grandes cantidades para venderlos a diferentes empresas o grandes restaurantes esos suponía que serían los que ellos requerirían y por otro lado un área para paquetes individuales para venta en supermercados y en la localidad, en la otra sección miraba lo que concernía a productos de origen animal, ahí iba la carne directa a camiones refrigeradores para su distribución después de verles el sello de calidad, no miraba producto lácteo, el administrador le dijo que ellos vendían la leche "bronca" a las pasteurizadoras, cómo era el primer día sólo habían hecho un recorrido de de un poco menos de 4 horas incluyendo en ese lapso de tiempo la comida que les ofrecieron, salieron a eso de las instalaciones con bastante luz de día cosa rara para ser diciembre, pero se les hizo tarde por culpa de cierta pelinegra.

* * *

Flash back (camino de regreso)

Iban saliendo de la granja, Levi se había subido de un salto al asiento del copiloto y miraba a Mikasa que se había quedado parada en la puerta por donde el saltó.

"Vamos Ackerman, empiezan las lecciones".

"Pero, ¿desde la salida de la planta?" – decía volteando a ver a los lados, ciertamente nadie los veía pero no quería admitir que tenía pena de que la vieran conducir mal aunque fuera su primera vez.

"Se está acobardando por qué sabe que no podrá superar a ese as del volante, bueno me cambiare" – todo esto lo decía con el rostro serio pero se notaba a kilómetros la mirada burlona, era su forma de provocar una reacción favorable en ella, sabía que no toleraba que él la creyera incapaz de realizar algo.

"Ya verá profesor como el alumno supera al maestro" - y acto seguido se sube también de un salto y se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, Levi hacia lo mismo, ella le puso la mano en la cara y entendió que le pedía las llaves, este las saco de la bolsa de su pantalón y se las puso en la palma, Mikasa puso la llave pero no la giro, se detuvo a ver todo con detenimiento, el tablero, las palancas que había cerca del volante y la que estaba en medio de los 2, vio los 3 pedales, todo parecía que ella iba a prender el carro, pero un suspiro de derrota salió de su boca y sólo atino a preguntar - ¿cuál fue el pedal que pisaste primero?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó su rostro - "Mira, el de tu izquierda es el embrague, el del centro es el freno y el de tu derecha es el acelerador, la palanca que está en medio de los dos es la de los cambios o palanca de velocidades y esta otra que esta ahorita levantada pero que cuando enciendas el jeep deberás bajarla es el freno de mano" – tomo la mano de ella entre la suya, primero paso sus manos sobre el freno de mano y después en la palanca – "tiene 5 números que son las velocidades y la R es de reversa la mueves así" – y dirigía su mano, diciéndole cada velocidad – "bueno, haz de pensar que son 6 velocidades ¿verdad?" – volteo hacía ella y Mikasa solo asintió – "bueno, pues hay digamos que una "muerta" se llama neutral, esta es cuando queda la palanca en medio si sentiste, haces cambio pero notas como dos pequeños tirones, bueno el primer tirón lo puedes tomar como neutral, esta se utiliza antes de que vayas a prender el auto como lo harás en un momento, pues si te fijas la palanca la dejé en segunda, después de prender la camioneta pondrás cambio ya sea primera o reversa como decidas salir previo a pisar el embrague, bueno la otra forma en que usas neutral es cuando disminuyes por ejemplo cuando vas e necesitas bajar la velocidad no frenas de golpe, sólo sueltas el acelerador y pones neutral, eso casi siempre es cuando hay topes eh, no te preocupes por eso ahorita, bueno pero cuando pase, no bajas a primera, poner la neutral y bajas a 2" – el subió el rostro para verla y ella estaba concentrada – "¿me he explicado bien hasta ahorita?".

"Por favor continúa" – ella su expresión era como la que tienen los niños que están aprendiendo algo nuevo que piensan que es asombroso.

"Bueno, te dije lo de los cambios y creo que me salté lo de los pedales, te decía cuales eran, ¿te acuerdas?"

"Izquierda el embrague, centro freno y derecha acelerador" – había rodado los ojos y dicho de manera fastidiada.

"Ok, bueno el embrague es fundamental, con ese realizas los cambios y lo enciendes, este jeep es estándar por lo tanto las velocidades no entrar directas como un automático, este pedal lo debes pisar cuando quieras aumentar la velocidad pero no lo puedes quitar ni muy aprisa ni muy rápido o podrías como dicen algunos "matar el carro" que es que se te apague, con la práctica aprendes a sentir como quitarlo de manera correcta, y creo que el acelerador y freno no es algo que te tenga que explicar pues sus nombres dicen sus funciones, el freno de mano solo lo usas cuando no respondes los frenos del pedal o si te estacionas en un lugar en declive" – se acomodó en su lugar - "Bueno, ahora supérame Ackerman".

Ella no se molestó en contestarle, puso la palanca en neutral y giró la llave, el rugido del motor no se hizo esperar y después se escuchó más tenue, miro a su alrededor, no había muchos autos alrededor, pero aún así debía de salir de reversa, piso con su bota el embrague y ponía la palanca en R mientras movía el volante hacia su derecha, aceleraba y quitaba el embrague, el primer movimiento le había salido bien, después cambio a neutral repitiendo casi el mismo procedimiento y puso primera, había salido con éxito de la granja y Levi estaba entre alegre y frustrado, se sentía orgulloso de que aprendiera rápido algo que él le enseñaba pero quería burlarse de ella, pero debía ser paciente, el trayecto era accidentado y eso era sinónimo de meter varios cambios y sabía de primera mano que "mataría el carro más de un par de veces".

Mikasa comprobó que más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo, el resultado de su primera lección de manejo: UN DESASTRE.

1.- "Mato" 4 veces el carro de trayecto.

2.- Casi se estampa contra 3 árboles porque el terreno accidentado hacia que no pudiera dominar bien el volante.

3.- Empezó a llover y se detuvieron a poner el techo del jeep, pero si con terreno seco era un martirio, el terreno lodoso y húmedo era el infierno, estuvo a punto de irse a una zanja por no poder frenar del susto, sino es por Levi que jala la palanca del freno de mano hubieran tenido que dormir a la intemperie.

4.- Cuando agarró con algo más de seguridad y haber bajado un poco su miedo, dio un buen tramo de 10 minutos y pensaba que lo podía lograr, pero un hoyo que por el agua no alcanzo a notar hizo caer de un lado el jeep y por el impacto se ponchó la llanta.

Suerte tenían de que la herramienta para cambiar la llanta y esta estaban completas, el punto era sacar el jeep, Levi en un principio le había dicho como maniobrar para que el empujara y ella no se ensuciara, pero al ver que no habría resultados cambiaron papeles, por suerte ella era fuerte y Levi hábil y sacaron la camioneta en parte, pero por el movimiento de la misma ella cayó de sentón en el lodo, Levi al verla por el espejo como de repente sus brazos se movían como si hicieran una ola y después desaparecía Mikasa con una expresión de sorpresa y dolor anticipado sólo saco la llanta, movió el jeep a un lateral "bueno" y se bajo primero rápido para ayudarla, pero al verla solo tuvo una reacción.

EL GRAN SERIO LEVI RIVAILLE SE ABRAZABA FUERTE EL ESTÓMAGO POR LA CARCAJADAS Y NO LA AYUDABA A PARARSE.

Y como una niña le aventó una bola de lodo para borrarle a ese idiota la sonrisa, la reacción inmediata de él fue verla con recelo, EL ODIABA ESTAR SUCIO y eso le hizo tirarle a Levi otra en la cara la cual por quitarse el lodo y poder ver, ella aprovecho para pararse y tirarlo al suelo y decirle con superioridad – "estamos a mano" – él justo cuando lo tiro ya podía ver y la jaló del pie haciendo que se fuera de boca, ella en pocos segundos había pasado de rostro casi albino a uno moreno con ojos color gris, eso lo volvió hacer reír y termino con una guerra de lodo entre ellos por algunos minutos.

Se habían divertido como niños.

Ella había recordado algo grato de su infancia cuándo hacían eso Ymir, Annie y ella. Él se había divertido como un niño pues no le importó estar todo lleno de lodo bajo la lluvia, disfrutando del ambiente y la compañía de otra "niña".

Pero debían arreglar la llanta e irse al hotel.

Ambos habían cambiado el neumático y con algo de resignación de Levi se fueron todos "asquerosos" al hotel.

* * *

"Estoy molido" - decía sentado en uno de los 2 sillones de la habitación, uno era individual y otro para 2 personas, él estaba en el segundo, recién bañado y vestía un pantalón de pijama azul marino y una playera sin manga gris.

"Ni que lo digas" – salía del baño, ella traía una blusa de tirantes morada que decía "bite me" y un pantalón deportivo turquesa, se estaba sacando el cabello.

"Eso es una invitación a pasar una noche activa" – decía en tono sugerente mientras señalaba la blusa.

"No, pero si tienes dudas, atrévete y te volveré a tirar como allá afuera" – sabía que no le haría nada, había crecido en poco tiempo una confianza enorme en los 2 y más porque ella le había contado algo de su pasado y él aunque no le había dicho nada del suyo, sintió que forjaron un lazo cuando le ensañaba a manejar y mientras peleaban como niños.

"Gracias, quiero estar limpio y seco" – pedí la cena, no debe tardar en llegar.

Minutos después llegó el carrito, la cena consistía en un croissant de ensalada de atún y una jarra de té verde endulzado con miel, cenaron en paz, Mikasa iba para la cama, era tamaño King size pero no miraba que Levi la siguiera.

"¿No vas a dormir?".

"Dormiré en la sala" - estaba despatarrado sobre el sillón que se "apropio" desde que llegaron de la granja, sospechaba que él nunca se dejaría ver en "esas fachas ni situación ante nadie"

"Levi, duerme conmigo no pasa nada, estamos muertos por la levantada temprano y lo del jeep, necesitas descansar bien para el segundo día que es el más pesado" – decía esto mientras caminaba hacia Levi, llegó a su lado y lo jaló de una mano para levantarlo.

"Mikasa estaré bien" – le estaba ganando el sueño.

"LEVI RIVAILLE SINO VIENE A DORMIR A LA CAMA LOS DOS DORMIREMOS EN LA SALA Y NECESITAMOS DORMIR, ASI QUE MUEVA EL TRASERO" – la pose de ella le recordaba la de su nana cuándo decía una orden la cual tenía que acatar.

"Está bien" - dijo con desgano

Sabía que no ganaría nada, sólo la tendría ahí no dejándolo dormir, se dejó arrastrar por ella, ambos cayeron boca abajo a la cama, ni siquiera se habían acomodado bien, el cansancio los hizo caer en estado de coma inmediato, sin haber reparado en que habían dormido con las manos entrelazadas.


	13. Chapter 13 De molestias y disculpas

Capítulo 13. De molestias y disculpas

(Segunda parte del viaje, estancia 2)

Estar molesto era poco, ESTABA CABREADO por las actitudes o acciones que podía tomar Ackerman sin considerar las condiciones a su alrededor, no es que no la catalogará como una mujer indefensa, con lo que había visto hoy tenía unas ganas insanas de irse a un duelo con ella y ver cuál de los 2 quedaba en pie, pero Mikasa debía ser más consciente de que a veces el exceso de valentía o de creer que se puede salir de todo sin ayuda podrían costarle la vida o tener un dolor fuerte en el estómago y mejilla por un par de puñetazos que en su momento no sintió que le afectaran por la adrenalina del momento pero que ahora sentado en el asiento de conductor los sentía en su humanidad lo cual sumado al frío era peor pues tenía un poco de dificultad para respirar, pero debía calmarse, le quedaban 6 horas de intensos recorridos por las instalaciones de la granja, hoy irían a los establos y campos de cultivo, el área de maquinas agrícolas, el último día lo habían asignado para ver donde almacenaban las semillas y quería de paso ver el laboratorio donde hacían pruebas para las semillas para la próxima temporada, le dijo el administrador que estaban buscando utilizar las semillas que sacaron recientemente una universidad local, era del grupo de Ing. En Agronomía, resistentes a cambios de climas y que no necesitaran tanta agua, era un proyecto ambicioso que querían llevar a cabo por aquello de los "cultivos sustentables" pues ellos como le comentó el señor a Levi alternaban los productos a sembrar para que el suelo no se erosionada o sufriera desgaste, pero ahora iba a una velocidad nada prudente, traía el jeep en la 5 velocidad y miraba que Mikasa tenía algo de "temor o nervios" pues iba bien agarrada de uno de los tubos donde se sujetaba el techo que los protegería de la lluvia pero no decía nada, en parte porque intuía que él estaba molesto y porque hacía el viento les daba más frio contra la cara y ella se cubría el rostro con la bufanda, cosa que a él lejos de molestarle le ayudaba a pasar un poco el coraje para llegar con la cabeza fría.

* * *

Flash back

Se había levantado primero, la luz del sol todavía no salía, siempre ha sido madrugador era un hábito difícil de quitar, lo tenía arraigado desde su niñez, los ojos los abría poco a poco viendo en el proceso la hora, hoy había dormido como nunca, tuvo un sueño tan profundo que se extrañaba no sentirse adolorido por la faena de ayer, se iba a estirar por completo en la cama pero cuando lo intento tuvo dos sensaciones, la primera, sus piernas estaban algo dormidas volteo hacía ellas y estaban colgando de la altura de las rodillas hacia abajo, lo otro que notó cuando se quiso levantar es que su mano era retenida por algo cuando volteo hacia su lado izquierdo, la mano de Mikasa sostenía la suya con firmeza, la chica tenía un rostro de serenidad y calma que le provocó una leve sonrisa, su cabello algo corto revuelto sobre la colcha, la boca un poco abierta dejando escapar el aire, su espalda subía y bajaba con lentitud pasmosa, ahora podía notar lo largo de sus pestañas azabaches, eran densas y con una gran curva hacia el párpado, la piel era inmaculadamente blanca del rostro y por lo que miraba de su espalda y hombros pero tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha recuerdo de una de las malas noches de una de las encargadas de los orfanatos como le había contado Mikasa durante el viaje y que no veía necesidad de cubrir, quedaba una cicatriz no muy notoria a menos que la tuvieras muy de cerca, si desde la primera vez le había llamado la atención en el bar por haberla visto hermosa según el por el efecto de la ropa, maquillaje e iluminación de aquel bar, ver ahora esa mujer de cerca y con sus diferentes facetas hacían su hermosura palpable al plano real, era una lástima que ella le dijera que no amaría de nuevo, maldecía al maldito que le haya provocado llegar a esa resolución porque cuando les hacían mención de quedar juntos su miraba reflejaba que en el pasado hubo un gran dolor incapacitándola para ello, pobre de aquel diablo que no supo amarla, cualquier otro hombre pensaba que sería feliz a su lado, volteo a ver el despertador, quería ver si podía dejarla dormir un poco más mientras él se arreglaba pero algo en su interior no quería deshacer ese agarre que lo dejaba con una paz muy grande pero al ver la hora resolvió que la tenía que despertar, cuando él primero se levanto eran las 05:45 am pero por habérsele quedado viendo mientras dormía le dio las 06:20 am, se molestó consigo mismo por quedarse absorbido viéndola, y no quiso buscar razones, ahora tenían que alistarse y comprar algo para el camino para desayunar y de paso cargar gasolina, si fuera él quien condujera podrían irse a las 08:45 y llegar a las 09:15 pero quería que ella practicara más al volante y para ello necesitaba tomar tiempo.

"Levántate Ackerman, llegaremos tarde", la zarandeaba con la mano libre por el hombro.

"Mmm Annie… 5 minutos más" – decía una soñolienta Mikasa mientras se hacia un ovillo, y jalaba su mano en consecuencia esta quedo bajo su mejilla la unir sus manos para usarlas de almohadas.

"Mikasa despierta" – volvía a zarandearla.

"Mmmm, Annie 5 minutos más por favor" – él estaba descubriendo otra faceta infantil además de saber de primera mano que ella era perezosa para despertarse temprano, por la forma que actuaba pensaba que Annie usaba métodos espartanos para despertarla y tendría que usar uno, pero antes tomo su celular, ventaja que lo había dejado cargando en una de las mesitas de la cama, le tomaría una foto para cuando quisiera hacerla enojar usarla, enfocó bien la imagen y tomo la foto haciendo ruido el celular al momento de tomar la foto.

Un ruido como el de una cama fotográfica la saco de un ensoñamiento.

"ANNIE DEJA DE TOMARME FOTOS DORMIDA" – decía una Mikasa impulsada como un resorte de la cama parándose al momento pero volviendo a caer en el colchón, "algo en su mano la había hecho regresar a la cama".

"Buenos días Ackerman, primera no soy Annie y segundo ¿me podrías devolver mi mano? quiero ir al baño" – decía un Levi con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Ah, Levi, buenos días, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver tu mano?" – Decía restregándose el ojo con la mano libre, "mira" le había dicho Levi señalándole con la mirada justo en medio de los 2, ella sólo la soltó de golpe – "perdón, creo que del cansancio nada más caímos a la cama y nos privamos".

"Ni que lo digas" - decía un Rivaille que se dirigía al baño – "tardaré un poco así que te recomiendo que te vistas, tendremos que comprar algo en el camino y cargar gasolina temprano, quiero que salgamos de aquí en 20 minutos, vas a manejar de ida y regreso"

"Apenas te iba a replicar que porque demonios me levantaste tan temprano pero con lo que acabas de decir entiendo, ¿pero estas seguro de que tome el volante después de lo de ayer".

"Quién fue la que dijo que el alumno supera al maestro, pues bueno la práctica hace al maestro, así que nada de peros y arréglate" – decía un Rivaille que se metió de inmediato al baño pero que al cerrar la puerta tras de sí escucho un "SI PAPÁ" de parte de la pelinegra.

En 15 minutos estuvieron listos, llevaban ropa abrigadora él día se miraba fresco y así era, le sorprendió verla casi lista al salir, ella no era de las que se arreglaba mucho pero que se miraba bien, sólo vio que se lavo la cara y se puso algo de crema en la cara y un bálsamo para los labios por aquello de la resequedad labial, él también traía uno, era odioso que se te partieran los labios; bajaron al Lobby y ya estaba el jeep, subieron ambos y Mikasa lo pudo arrancar con éxito, iba con menos nervios pues aunque hacia más frio que ayer mínimo el cielo se miraba despejado dándole la confianza de que el terreno no estaba resbaloso y que podía ver bien los baches o piedras para poder sacarles la vuelta, la primer parada fue a 5 minutos de haber salido del hotel, se detuvieron en un pequeño café y pidieron 2 cafés cargados así como la misma cantidad de sándwich integral y pan de avena todo para llevar, subieron y retomaron camino ahora rumbo a una de las pocas gasolineras del lugar, no es que estuvieran con poca gasolina tenían más de medio tanque pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, se detuvieron y cargaron gasolina pero al querer pagar Levi con la tarjeta tuvo problemas, la terminal del local estaba descompuesta y tenía que pagar con efectivo.

"¿Por qué no me dijo que la terminal estaba muerta cuándo le pregunté si se podía realizar el pago con ella?" – hacía lo posible por no saltarle encima al sujeto el cual no le había dicho del fallo de la terminal y que miraba que le venía a menos, se devoraba con la mirada a Mikasa la cual estaba viendo la diferente mercancía que había en el autoservicio - "Hey, te estoy hablando deja de mirar".

"¿Es tu novia?" – el tipo no dejaba de recorrerla, se miraba que la observaba como si la quisiera desnudar con sus ojos marcados de venas rojas.

"¿Acaso importa?, TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE NO SERVIA LA JODIDA TERMINAL" – ese hombre no conocía el respeto hacia la mujer, quería largarse pero debía pagar.

"A tres cuadras si vas en línea recta y das vuelta a la derecha encontrarás un cajero automático" - el tipo ni siquiera le había volteado a ver para decirle la información, sólo se limito a salir no sin antes decirle a Mikasa.

"Espérame adentro del jeep cuando termines" – quería que ella saliera de ahí pero la vio cogiendo 2 botellas de agua.

"Si mamá, estas peor que Annie" – decía mientras seguía viendo algo de dulces del aparador que estaba frente del lugar donde tomo las dos botellas.

Rivaille salió al frio y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra después de que subió el cuello de su gabardina para tapar su boca y nariz del frio, al poner un pie afuera casi salió corriendo, algo le decía que debía regresar pronto al local.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de que Levi salió de la tienda por lo que alcanzó a deducir pues al recién entrar y el pelinegro intento pagar a ir por dinero porque no servía la terminal, Mikasa ponía frente al mostrador 2 botellas de agua y dos barras energéticas una de sabor arándano y otra de chocolate amargo con café – "¿Cuánto es?" – decía mientras sacaba la cartera de la bolsa de su abrigo.

"Cuatrocientos dieciocho yens con 21 centavos" – decía el tipo con voz de galán de cuarta.

Mikasa hizo amago de parte de su autocontrol por pensar que sólo pagaría y se alejaría de aquel tipo – "Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio" – le había dado cuatrocientos veinte por la diferencia no valía la pena quedarse, pero el tipo le retuvo la mano haciendo que ella fijara una mirada de advertencia al tipo – "Me puede por favor soltar la mano" – la amenaza estaba impresa en cada sílaba.

"Vamos preciosura, te podrías divertir más conmigo que con ese enano perdido de blanca nieves" – decía él viéndola a los ojos – "No creo que él pueda calentarte en las noches como la que se avecina el día de hoy".

Mikasa no entendía como no dejaban de existir tipos como él, eso hacía más fuerte su convicción de no enamorarse jamás – "A usted no le interesa como pase mis días ni mis noches, así que suelte mi mano por favor" – ahora no había advertencia, era puro enojo lo que emanaba de su voz y ojos, como vio que el tipo sólo hizo más grande su sonrisa, soltó su mano de un jalón provocando que la mano del tipo golpeara con el mostrador.

"Maldita perra" – decía el tipo mientras se agarraba la mano y ella iba hacia la puerta.

Ella volteo solo su rostro y con una mirada impasible le espetó de frente – "Estúpido hijo de puta" – y salió al frio.

* * *

Lejos de hacerlo enojar, el hombre sólo ensancho la sonrisa, la chica era una fiera la cual sería muy divertido someter  
, sacó de abajo del mostrador su chamarra y le habló a un tipo que había observado todo por la parte de atrás del mostrador, tenía una botella en la mano, antes de que llegarán los pelinegros, esos tipos estaban tomando en el trabajo y platicando sobre las películas pornográficas que habían visto.

"Viste, se parece a la actriz que se lo estaba montando de lujo con los dos tipos" – decía el que estuvo todo el rato escondido.

"Si, es una fiera, esta con ese enano, pero podemos enseñarle que se la puede pasar con nosotros mejor" – el otro tipo también se estaba preparando para salir, estaba todo sucio, dentro su ropas sacó una Ka-bar y un pañuelo.

Mikasa estaba afuera del jeep dando la espalda a la puerta del local, iba a abrir un bote de agua cuando una voz molesta la saludo de nuevo.

"Preciosa, deja sólo a tu novio y ven conmigo" – era el tipo de la tienda, le estaba colmando la paciencia y cometió el primer error.

"Déjame en paz imbécil y él no es mi novio".

Eso hizo más grande la sonrisa de los 2 tipos, a lo mejor tendrían suerte de retenerla varias horas, no era nada raro que amigos pasearan por ahí y de vez en "cuando se perdían por unas horas", podrían drogarla al final y dejarla en algún punto de la carretera, habían escuchado de un tipo que estaba en un bar que así procedía un violador conocido por los años 80 en esa zona, nada perdían en probar suerte y si todo salía bien, se llevarían una buena presa.

"Con más razón lindura" – y su intensión de posar su mano en la mejilla de Mikasa quedó en eso.

Cuando vio que el tipo le iba a acariciar el rostro todo su cuerpo reaccionó por puro instinto, tomó la mano por la muñeca y la giro rápido para dejar al tipo de espalda aplicándole una llave, pero después de eso cometió su segundo error, no se fijo que justo cuando ella creyó que tenía casi todo listo, otro tipo que no vio la tomo del cuello y ponía una especia de cuchillo en su rostro.

"Es mejor que te calmes preciosa, sino quieres que te empareje la otra mejilla" – y lamio su cuello, la ira bulló en ella y su resolución fue pelear.

* * *

Levi venia casi llegando, iba corriendo al local, fueron unos minutos, a lo sumo hizo siete, pero ver la escena que estaba a media cuadra antes para cruzar la calle le hizo sentir de un segundo la sangre congelada a hervir, dos tipos estaban a atacando a Mikasa, uno en el suelo y otro que la amagaba de inmediato con un cuchillo y después de que supuso que le dijo algo le lamio el cuello, eso le hizo sentir repulsión sobre aquellos dos seres que no merecían el adjetivos de hombres y corrió más rápido si podía, su corazonada había sido cierta.

* * *

Ella se quedo quieta unos segundos para que pensara que la tenia segura y cuando sintió que aflojo un poco su agarré y alejaba el cuchillo de su rostro le propino un codazo en las costillas, el tipo se retiro de su espalda y dejando el cuchillo lejos de su mejilla, ella giró y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo tener una cita al suelo y padece que por la condición que traían lo dejaría un par de minutos desorientados, el dependiente de la tienda venia sobre ella pero Mikasa se agacho un poco y pudo golpearle con un gancho al hígado y después lo pateo para tirarlo, ya en el suelo se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a darle puñetazos en el rostro mientras que con la otra mano sostenía parte de su chamarra para no dejarlo caer, se estaba manchando las manos de sangre, el tipo después de algunos puñetazos ya tenía una ceja partida, su nariz sangraba y la boca también seguro por el diente que el tercer puñetazo Mikasa vio salir, los hombres era más altos y fornidos pero por sus movimientos sabía que estaba ebrios, el secuaz se volvió a parar iba a coger carrera para tirarla y golpearla como ella golpeaba a su "amigo", algo que no sucedió.

* * *

Sintió un tirón en su mal oliente abrigo lo cual lo hizo girar y un puño se estrelló contra su nariz haciéndola sangrar en el acto, un hombre de baja estatura con una mirada feroz lo empezó a dar un combinado de puñetazos y patadas giratorias, muy apenas se podía mantener de pie y por poco a esquivar algunos patadas, entre el dependiente de la tienda y él por poco era el más fuerte y pero estaba más acostumbrado a las peleas callejeras, pero el tipo de baja estatura que era rápido y daba golpes poderosos, y sólo se le ocurrió por tener ya menos efectos del alcohol en la mente y ver que se acercaba a la camioneta él y su contrincante atinó a moverse de lugar y que el puñetazo que venía para su estómago tuviera destino en la puerta del jeep, Levi no pudo evitar el golpe por el impulso y le lastimo la mano, eso aprovecho el tipo para patearlo pero Levi pudo poner el brazo como defensa pero alcanzó a darle un golpe directo en la cara y otro en el estómago, Levi reaccionó rápido y logró al pararle la mano para un segundo golpe al rostro y darle varios rodillazos en el estómago y darle otra patada giratoria en la cara para tirarlo, ya estando el tipo en el suelo le siguió propinando patadas en las costillas, Levi quería romperlas hasta hacerlas astillas y le perforaran los pulmones.

Confirmando que había dejado fuera de combate al tipo que iba a atacar a Mikasa de nuevo por la espalda, fue para ver si necesitaba ayuda, y todo parecía indicar que no, ella lo estaba pateando como hace unos segundos él lo estaba haciendo con el otro tipo, el dependiente estaba hecho un ovillo llorando, con un ojo hinchado y de color casi negro con bastante sangre alrededor así también la nariz y la boca de este, aunque esta última estaba muy brillosa a lo mejor por la saliva que salía de la boca por el llanto y por lograr ver 2 dientes en el piso.

"VAMONOS" – grito Levi y ella acato la orden en el acto, debían irse para llegar a tiempo, si seguía viendo a esos 2 malnacidos sabía que no podría parar de golpearlos, aventó el dinero en el suelo y le escupió en la cara al infeliz.

Se subieron a la camioneta, pero Levi se puso en el asiento del volante, Mikasa no dijo nada, arrancó el jeep y quemó llanta al avanzar y dar la vuelta dejando una estela de humo la cual de seguro les cayó encima a esas 2 basuras, ella miraba como Levi estaba enojado, la respiración errática y las fosas nasales más abiertas, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las manos al volante aunque un poco de sangre tenía en una de ellas, la mirada era dura con un brillo siniestro, en la cara se le empezaba a ver la evidencia de un golpe, se sentía mal por verlo en ese estado pero no dijo nada creía conocer a Levi en algo y ese conocimiento le dictaba que mejor era guardar silencio.

Fin flash back

* * *

Habían llegado con bastante tiempo de anticipación a la granja aun después de ese altercado, Mikasa al momento que él apago el motor bajo de este y Levi no se fijo a que dirección se dirigía, él quería decirle o más bien dicho reclamarle ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO OBEDECIO EN QUE SE METERIERA AL JEEP?, no quería hablar porque seguro no controlaría su lengua y tendrían una pelea en ese lugar, debía tranquilizarse, pero un ardor en su mano lo saco de sus pensamientos – "ARDE JODER" - ella regresaba con una cajita de plástico en el regazo.

"No te quejes, tienes un raspón en la mano de cuando golpeaste por error la puerta de la camioneta, en esta época es poco probable que se infecte porque no hay calor, pero tomando en cuenta donde estaremos haciendo el recorrido es mejor que se desinfecte y taparla" – decía mientras procedía a hacerle una ligera limpieza con gasas, agua oxigenada, antisépticos, secaba la herida y la tapaba con otra gasa y ponía cinta adhesiva - "Listo, ahora sólo falta que te revisen en el departamento médico, me dijo el guardia que me prestó el kit que llegaban dentro de 10 minutos así que si en la revisión dice que no tienes nada en menos de 20 minutos terminaríamos y empezar el recorrido sin retraso" – ella bajaba de nuevo pero volteo hacía él – "come algo no probaremos bocado casí hasta el mediodía, puedes beber el café estará algo frío o toma una de las botellas de agua, en la tienda compre una barra energética es de sabor chocolate con café" – y se fue directo a la caseta.

Él le hizo caso porque tenía razón en lo de la comida, estaba dándole una mordida a la barra que Mikasa le compró y un sorbo al café, del coraje no tenía hambre pero si tenía el estómago vacío le daría un ataque de acidez, en el hotel vería como hacerse entender ÉL SI LE HACÍA CASO Y ESO QUE ERA MAYOR QUE ELLA POR 4 AÑOS Y MIKASA NO PODIA SEGUIR UNA SUGERENCIA DE ESPERARLO ARRIBA DEL CARRO, pero era mejor cambiar su mentalidad protectora como decían en un pasado Petra y Hanji y pasar a la de los negocios.

* * *

¿PODÍA SER MENOS CASTRANTE AL REGAÑARLA POR ALGO QUE ELLA NO BUSCO NI INICIO?

Levi estaba caminando de un lado hacia otro en la habitación del hotel, diciendo en voz alta toda la lista de inconvenientes de enfrentarse una mujer a 2 hombres y que uno de ellos tenga un arma, por un lado la felicitaba por su reacción y al segundo siguiente reclamándole que no debía ser tan temeraria, QUE SE DEFINA EL MALDITO ENANO decía en su fuero interno, hacía lo posible por no bostezar ante el aburrido sermón de su ahora "padre-jefe" y también decirle algunos puntos que observó durante la visita que tuvieron en la granja en la cual el calificaba de llanamente productiva pero ella pensaba que más bien era "provechosa" pero un "NO QUIERO SABER QUE TE ANDES LLENDO TARDE DE LA OFICINA, SI ES NECESARIO TE LLEVARE TODOS LOS DIAS A TU CASA PARA NO EXPONERTE A ALGO ASI" mando al demonio su paciencia haciéndole brotar una vena en la sien y un tic en el ojo que estaba por arriba de la cicatriz.

"NO TIENES NINGUNA OBLIGACION PARA CUIDAR DE MI PERSONA, PORQUE MEJOR NO VAS A CUIDAR A LA SEÑORITA YUKI KURAN, ELLA SE VE Y SE NOTA TAN INDEFENSA QUE NECESITA 24 HORAS PROTECCIÓN, YO ME SÉ DEFENDER DESDE LOS 7 AÑOS JODER" – decía con las manos en jarras en su cintura y bajando agachando un poco la cabeza para ver a los ojos a Levi.

Aquella frase lo saco de un enojo a una posición de indignación total, ella estaba molesta por una la ingeniero agrónomo a cargo que solo de manera amable y atenta los llevo por el recorrido tanto previsto por ellos como por los lugares que Levi le pidió sin rechistar mientras ella se podía ir a los puños con dos tipos que si él no llega a aparecer sabe dios que cosas le hubieran hecho y si a eso le sumaba la pose que tenía el cuerpo de la chica y su actitud lo que lo enervaba, tembló de pies a cabeza del coraje y siseo su pregunta mientras tenía un duelo de miradas con ella intenso - ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO TIENE QUE VER KURAN EN TODO ESTO?".

Ahora fue el turno de ella de rugirle en la cara – "CASI NADA LA TIPA TE ESTABA COQUETEANDO ENFRENTE DE MI" – había soltado manos de su cintura y tenía los brazos a los costados con las manos cerradas – "CON RAZÓN SE TE HIZO TAN PRODUCTIVO EL RECORRIDO POR TODOS LOS LUGARES, SE DESVIVIA POR TENERTE SATISFECHO, PERO ANTES EN EL ÁREA MÉDICA ERAS UN ENERGUMENO" – ya estaba, la había cagado, le había hecho saber que se sentía mal porque a ella si le dijo hasta lo que no mientras el doctor se iba a buscar un medicamento después de la revisión donde había salido todo bien, pero que necesitaría antiinflamatorios, y la estaba regañando de lo lindo hasta que llego al lugar la Ing. Yuki Kuran encargada del paseo de ese día, era una muñequita debía admitir Mikasa, ojos grandes del mismo color chocolate de su cabello lacio a los hombros, facciones delicadas y un cuerpo del "tamaño de Levi" pero con las curvas donde debían, sonrisa amable para ella pero al ver a Levi sin camisa con los músculos formados de su cuerpo al descubierto no tardó en poner una cara un gesto seductor, ODIABA A LAS TIPAS QUE SE FUERAN POR UN HOMBRE POR EL FISICO, PERO ODIABA MAS AQUELLAS RESBALOSAS QUE SE IBAN POR LA POSICION SOCIAL O ECONOMICA, si la tipa al verlo le había gustado al saber quién era se había desvivido de decir que lo admiraba y demás cosas halagadoras, su único punto a favor es que cuando hablaban de negocios la chica recuperaba la compostura, pero terminaba de contestar lo que se le pedía y volvía al ataque, el viaje para Mikasa fue un asco, Levi era cortesía con la chica y a ella le dirigía todavía la misma mirada recriminatoria desde que entraron a la enfermería.

Ahora él estaba sorprendido de cómo habían salido las cosas – "¿Me estás diciendo que no se actuar como un profesional y me dejaría engatusar por una mujer?" – había peligro en su mirar pero a Mikasa no la amedrentó.

"No te estoy poniendo en entredicho tu capacidad profesional, simplemente que también eres hombre y puedes sentir atraído ante una guapa, inteligente y complaciente mujer".

"Y ESO QUÉ JODER, FUIMOS SOLO A HACER UN RECORRIDO PARA VER SI PUEDEN SER NUESTRO PROVEEDOR Y ME SALES CON QUE ME PUEDE GUSTAR UNA TIPA A LA CUAL SEGÚN TU PUEDE GUSTARME NADA MAS DE VISTA POR SER GUAPA, NO MIKASA PARA QUE A MI ME GUSTE UNA MUJER SI ME LLEGARA A GUSTAR ALGUNA PARA DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD QUE NO CREO, DEBE GANARSE MI CONFIANZA Y MI RESPETO, DEBO DE VERLA COMO MI IGUAL, ALGUIEN A QUIEN APOYAR Y CON QUIEN TAMBIÉN PUEDA APOYARME, YO SOLO VENGO POR NEGOCIOS" – se sentía frustrado por la actitud de la chica que tenia a escazos centímetros, ella creía que él era como los tipos que la quisieron atacar en la mañana y eso lo hirió cosa que quiso evitar externar al voltearse para irse a la sala, pero la mano que lo sujetó en la noche de ayer y en la mañana de hoy lo sujeto, volteo lentamente.

"Lo siento, de verdad" – había caído en su error de hacer pensar a Levi que lo ponía en el mismo lugar que esos patanes, LEVI DE VERDAD ERA UN HOMBRE Y UN VERDADERO AMIGO, un hombre que sabía reconocer sus errores cuando se conocieron, que sabía que ella podía defenderse sola y que fue en su ayuda, alguien que le dejaba aprender de él y que le tenía entera confianza para dormir, no podía verle directo a los ojos, pues cuando Rivaille se iba para la sala vio en su mirada una punzada de dolor – "Sé que no debí actuar así, esas basuras no están a tu altura, perdóname no te quise lastimar".

Aquel gesto era sincero, había pesar y unas ganas de resarcir su error en su voz y ojos cuando se animo a verle a la cara, no podía culparla a lo mejor por confundir las cosas, si admitía mentalmente que fue excesivamente amable con la tipa porque quería quitarse de la mente la imagen de una Mikasa con una navaja en el rostro, pero al voltear a verla no podía evitar que le bullera el enojo.

"Discúlpame también a mi por ser un idiota y no poder controlar mi enojo, pero el hecho de siquiera pensar que te hicieran algo me hizo sentir como si cayera en un oscuro pozo" – mientras decía eso, solo se le ocurrió abrazarla.

Ella incluso correspondió el abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro – "creo que los dos somos algo temperamentales con respecto al otro".

"Creo que si, pero yo soy temperamental porque no sabes que puedes correr más peligro por tu condición de mujer, no pienso que no seas capaz de defenderte en si creo que lo haces bastante bien, pero aun así un hombre de esos no tendrá miramientos en no sólo usar la fuerza de su cuerpo para atacarte, quiero que tengas más cuidado, promételo por favor" – decía ya después de romper el abrazo pero posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de su herida.

"Está bien, te lo prometo así como no molestarme si mañana nos vuelve atender la Ing. Kuran, tienes derecho a ser feliz y pondré la mente solo en los negocios, que admito si el recorrido fue extremadamente productivo, todo esta en buen estado y trabajan en las mejores condiciones" – decía mientras ponía una mano sobre la de Levi.

"Gracias" – se iba a la sala y ella se quedaba por la cama de pie viéndolo marchar – "pediré la cena, ¿quieres lo mismo de ayer?" – ella sólo asintió y al voltear Levi para tomar el teléfono de la sala le alcanzó a decir – "Ackerman, ella no es mi tipo, no me gustan tan "complacientes" me gustan las decididas y no más bajitas que yo, pero te digo si en dado caso me gustará alguien y estas a mi lado prometo ver que la apruebes tanto tú como la loca de Hanji y Erwing, pero eso queda entre nosotros 2 esta bien".

Aquella declaración la hizo sonreír.

* * *

Hola, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por tomarse le tiempo de leerlo, por los reviews o por seguir este fic, sus comentarios me hacen feliz y también que siguen esta historia resultado de mi loca mente.

Pido disculpas por si la escena de acción me quedo peor que película de bajo presupuesto, pero batallo más para describir una escena de pelea que una de cama (admito que mi lado pervertido es mas fácil de explicar que el sádico).

Bueno me despido, estoy subiendo esto en horario de trabajo ahorita que mi jefa esta comiendo y no me puede venir a regañar XD.

Los quiero mucho y no duden en expresar lo que sienten al leer así como hacer mención de que podría mejorar, la verdad todavía no termino este y ya mi mente me esta jugando una mala pasada para hacer otro, esos 2 me han causado mas estragos que la pareja de Integra x Alucard (soy fan del trabajo de Kouta Hirano) o Sebastian X Ciel (Yana Toboso y sus sensuales mayordomos).

A ver si hoy puedo adelantar el 14 en mi casita si llego temprano y no me gana el sueño.

Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14 Paso del tiempo parte 1

Capítulo 14. Paso del tiempo parte 1 (Regreso del viaje y antes de navidad)

* * *

Regreso del viaje.

Llegarían a las 10 de la noche a la ciudad, se acomodaron en sus asientos, el sol estaba preparándose para dormir como diría Christa y ahora en casi a unos pocos días de navidad eso pasaba más temprano que en época de verano, había comprado en la estación comida, Mikasa se le antojo el takoyaki que vendía una viejita y Levi termino comprándolo para los dos junto con los refrescos.

"Cumpla su promesa jefe, cuénteme su historia" – ella abría el paquete tamaño extra grande el cual contenía su comida, para una mujer normal que cuidará su apariencia ese tamaño de comida seria inaudito y prohibidísimo ingerir.

"Apenas nos estamos sentando, vas a comer y ya quieres que empiece, no llegaré a la mitad del viaje cuando ya te haya contado mi infancia" – él hacía lo mismo que ella, pero el tamaño de su comida era mediano, algo que podría considerarse poco para un hombre.

"Tan abuffida fued tu vidaf" – decía una Mikasa con una bola de takoyaki en la boca.

"Mikasa no seas asquerosa, cierra la boca y no hables mientras comas" – ella lo siguió molestando pasando otra bola y hacer lo mismo un "anfda, cuefta" le hizo abrir la boca antes de terminar ensuciado por la comida babeada de Ackerman.

"Bueno soy Levi Lance Rivaille, casi 28 años, mi segundo nombre no me desagrada pero no me ubico que me llamen así porque casi nadie se refiere a mi de esa manera, mis padres fueron profesionistas, mi madre abogada de ascendencia japonesa y mi padre originario de Francia era profesor química y física de una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas a la que fui más adelante, creo que de él me gusto la química, fueron buenos padres aunque entre semana casi no convivía con ellos por sus obligaciones, sólo los fines de semana y vacaciones convivíamos tiempo completo y eso si ellos no tenían demasiado trabajo, si no podían cuidarme como sea no lo pasaba mal siempre me cuido con mucho cariño mi nana, teníamos una posición económica bastante holgada y aunque no éramos muy expresivos o el tiempo no estaría mucho a nuestro favor sabíamos que nos queríamos y respetábamos mutuamente"

* * *

(Levi a los 7 años)

Un pequeño niño de carita redonda se frotaba los ojitos demasiado temprano para su edad, eran las 06:30 am de un sábado soleado y a sus 7 años no era capaz de levantarse más tarde y lo hacía enojar, NO PODIA SER COMO LOS OTROS NIÑOS y lo peor es que a esas horas sus padres estaban dormidos, su padre trabajaba hasta tarde y su madre había llegado temprano ayer a la casa pero veía que traía montañas de papeles que eran sinónimo de que no estarían poniéndole tanta atención como quisiera, ella decía que si no hacía eso no podría pagar la comida, la escuela y la casa, él quería más tiempo para que jugarán con él pero le habían dicho que no fuera egoísta, y lo aceptaba al final porque su padre después de lo que decía su mamá mencionaba la frase "un poni para navidad" y él olvidaba todo y hasta le acercaba más papeles a su mamá, un pequeño caballo era su sueño y sus padres se lo regalarían, vivían en una casa grande a las afueras de la ciudad a unos 10 minutos de un campo ecuestre donde le había dicho su papá que el animal dormiría pero que podría verlo todas la veces que quisiera, aún así quería que sus papás le apapacharan, pero volvió a sonreír de inmediato, sus padres le habían dicho que no los despertará temprano, pero no que no podía entrar a su recámara, les daría una sorpresa, el pequeño niño avanzó a gatas de la cama y se sentó en la orilla, su nana le decía que era un lindo niño pequeño, pero en el salón le decían enano y que no alcanzaba a sentarse en la cama y apoyar los pies, ÉL PERFECTAMENTE PODIA APOYAR SUS PIECITOS EN EL PISO.

Abrió la puerta creyendo que no lo habían visto, pero su padre había abierto un ojo cuando escuchó el girar de la chapa, como en las películas viejas de comedia que hablaba sobre espías venia un pequeño niño en pijama de escudos de armas y espadas, de cabello negro alborotado y lacio, unos enormes ojos negros llenos de brillo e inocencia, manitas algo regordetas las cuales sostenían un osito de felpa y mejillas rosas y algo llenitas, era el aspecto de un "niño adorable" cosa que no se atrevería a decir en voz alta, pero que cada vez que lo miraba tenía que reprimir para no sacarlo enfrente de su esposa pues él quería que ella le dejará de decir bebé y para ello debía no mostrar flaqueza contra ese montón de travesuras y curiosidad encarnadas en un niño que se movía a su cama, amaba tanto a su hijo, era el regalo más perfecto que su mujer le dio y por el cual trabajaba mucho para sacar a ambos adelante y su mujer hacia lo mismo, era un sueño hecho realidad esa familia; su mujer le toco la cara, ella estaba despierta dándole una sonrisa, él solo le dijo "Levi atrás" y ella entendió que su bebé venia en plan de hacerles una visita sorpresa, sin saber que él pobre seria el sorprendido, ella solo respondió "cosquillas" y su esposo le guiñó el ojo en aprobación, y cerraron sus ojos, el pequeño Levi se había acercado a la cama y subió por el espacio que había entre sus padres, y cuando terminó de acomodarse en medio de ambos pasando un brazo de cada uno sobre si mismo grito de la impresión pero de inmediato lleno el cuarto de sonrisas fuertes y agudas, sus padres le estaban haciendo cosquillas y el pataleaba y reía.

Después de que el niño necesito bañarse con ayuda de su papá porque le había ganado el hacerse pipí en el pantaloncito de su pijama, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, su nana estaba sirviendo su desayuno favorito hot cakes con chispas de chocolate y vaso enorme de leche fría, sus padres comían en su lugar algo que le llamaban huevos estrellados con tocino y pan, a él también le gustaba porque su nana se los hacía con forma de carita sonriente, pero hoy le había hecho su desayuno favorito.

"Levi, acuérdate que te tienes que arreglar, hoy iremos a ver la escuela de karate que quieres, ¿pero estas seguro, tienes 7 años?" – decía su padre mientras tomaba jugo y dejaba de leer el periódico.

"Si, en la escuela me dicen enano y que no seré fuerte, pero vi una película donde un enano practicaba artes marciales y les ganaba a gente más grande" – decía primero inflando sus mofletes y después con la carita de determinación de un niño de su edad.

"Pero bebé, el tipo de esa película en si era un enano y ya era adulto, tú tan sólo tienes 7 años eres pequeño y puedes crecer" – decía su madre mientras le despeinaba el cabello y le sonreía con calidez, era la sonrisa que su papá decía que era capaz de calentar un corazón más que la luz del sol directo.

"Yo no soy pequeño"

Y eso los hizo reír tanto a los padres de Levi como a su nana.

* * *

Una pelinegra se destornillaba de la risa.

"Jajaja ¿querías de verdad un poni? jajajaja" – Mikasa tenía un ataque de risa, imaginarse a un chibi Levi de 7 años intentando montarse a un animal "grande" era hilarante, se imaginaba al niño batallando, era adorable imaginarse la imagen pero no por ello menos divertida – "¿tienes alguna foto de esa época?" – se secaba las lágrimas e intentaba no reírse porque le dolía el estomago.

Levi gruño.

"Anda, si tienes una foto muéstramela"

"Aunque tuviera una no te la mostraría, yo no tengo una foto de cuándo tuve a Auruo, en realidad no era un poni era un caballo normal pero que me regalaron de pequeño, me gustaba ir a montar los días nublados junto con mi madre hasta que ella murió cuando tenía 11 años de un ataque cardiaco fulminante, cuando mi papá se entero que estaba en el hospital fue enseguida a mi me avisaron en la escuela y me llevaron para allá, ahí mi padre me dijo que mamá había muerto de una enfermedad cardiaca que ella no sabía que tenía, ya estudiando en la universidad investigue que como no se presenta de la misma manera los ataques al corazón en las mujeres que los hombres hay más probabilidad de morir en el primer ataque una persona del sexo femenino que del masculino, bueno después montaba casi a diario hasta que entre a secundaria con sistema de internado hasta la preparatoria que regresé a vivir con mi padre al cual le dieron otro empleo en la universidad y dejo la preparatoria, fue asesor adjunto con Dot cuando estaba esta dando sólo clases para la maestría, en la preparatoria conocí al fastidioso de Erwing, Hanji y a Petra"

"Perdón si te hice recordar la muerte de tu madre"

"No tienes que hacerlo, el poco o mucho tiempo que pase con ella fue de calidad, no sentí arrepentimientos cuando me entere de su muerte ni tampoco cuando falleció mi padre en mi primer año de universidad, después de la muerte de mi madre fue difícil hablarnos como antes, teníamos el mismo carácter, mi madre era la que rompía la tensión o como decía "nos sacaba a tirabuzón las palabras", ella siempre me preguntó que me pasó cuando cumplí 10 años que cambie de alegría a ser un amargado como su esposo, él sólo contestaba "genética" y ella solo se irritaba o bufaba, mi padre falleció de muerte natural mientras dormía, no sufrió porque cuando lo fui a despertar el tenia una cara serena en el rostro, quienes me ayudaron a organizar el funeral fueron los padres de Erwing"

Levi le comentó que en un inicio Erwing y él se habían odiado a muerte desde el primer día, el rubio venia con la mentalidad de que tenía todas las de ganar por ser hijo de padres dueños de una compañía farmacéutica que lo habían metido a la mejores instituciones privadas pero que el pelinegro echó por tierra por haber obtenido la puntuación más alta en el examen de admisión, su guerra "por ser el mejor" duro hasta el primer semestre, al pasar a segundo se hicieron las asignaciones de grupos en ese entonces cambiaron a alumnos del grupo B al A donde estaban ellos y se integraron Hanji y Petra, ellas unieron a esos dos chicos problemas, le comentó como habían metido alcohol más de una vez a la institución y se habían puesto ellos dos una borrachera en el laboratorio a la salida de la escuela, más de un alumno comentaría después de que en ese lugar se oían voces y que a lo mejor habitaban fantasmas, ellos solo se reían de eso, también varias veces fumaron y corrían apuestas sobre peleas, ambos habían entrado tanto al club de karate y al de kendo llegando a ser capitanes y ganar los torneos de esos años , tenían un record a la fecha de 99 peleas 47 victorias para Erwing y 52 para Levi.

"Bueno eso es todo lo que te contaré hasta ahorita, de la universidad prefiero no decir nada, aunque fui alumno modelo junto con eso dos en la ingeniera antes de casarme hice bastante cosas para avergonzarme pero que Hanji de seguro guarda evidencia en alguna parte, a la edad de 21 me case mientras estudiaba con mi la única mujer que he amado".

"No es mucho pero tampoco es poco, creo que ahora conozco más de ti y con eso me conformó, pero ¿quién diría que el gran Dr. Levi fuera una fichita para beber en la escuela, fumar y correr apuestas eh?" – decía con voz maliciosa.

"Querida, uno que es talentoso puede cubrir varios aspectos buenos o malos de la vida y salir airoso" – el aire de suficiencia le hacía querer molerlo a golpes a Mikasa.

Quedaban casi 2 horas y platicaron de los resultados del viaje, firmarían el contrato de inmediato con ellos, hablarían con Erwing y Dot mañana temprano para que llamaran al abogado de la compañía y revisar los términos, miraban que se veía un buen futuro para la empresa, estaban también planeando programar visitas para visitar otros proveedores de materia prima como los fabricantes de la maquinaria y equipo; también tenian en mente más Levi que Mikasa el tramitar pasaporte y visa para ella pues por cómo estaba la situación del embarazo de Hanji a lo mejor ella tendría que salir fuera del país con Dot o con él para ver la maquinaria que comprarían o tomar los cursos de mantenimiento o entrenamiento que daban dentro de las instalaciones de los fabricantes.

* * *

23 de diciembre

Estaba todo el centro comercial lleno, había pedido permiso para salir temprano NO HABIA PAGADO LOS REGALOS PARA ANNIE, CHRISTA, REINER, YMIR, BERTHOLT, HANJI, ERWING, DOT Y EL ENANO, aunque en su momento dejó anticipo para cada uno se le había pasado la fecha de pago, temía que ya hubieran vendido algunos de los regalos que había escogido, tenia los regalos para sus familiares incluido el "cuñado" cargando en bolsas de papel de colores dorados con rojo y verde, pero los de sus compañeros de trabajo no, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de regalar algo hacia otras personas que no fueran sus más cercanos pero los Smith, su profesor de universidad y Levi se habían hecho un lugar especial en su corazón en poco tiempo, el respeto, la admiración, la responsabilidad y confianza junto con la tenacidad e inteligencia de cada uno de ellos le hacían sentir que trabajaba no solo con los mejores ingenieros químicos del mundo en la actualidad (aunque no lo dudaba ni un poco y más de Dr. Dot Pixis) los cuales la trataban como su amiga e igual, le enseñaban, pedían su opinión y aclaraban dudas sin hacerla menos, querían que ella creciera profesionalmente para que pronto los alcanzara a la cima así lo externo el Dr. Pixis pues miraban el reflejo de su juventud, eso la lleno de orgullo, se dirigió directo a la tienda donde tenía separado el regalo de sus 4 compañeros de trabajo y casi salía todo perfecto, hubo un regalo que si había salido a la venta, era el regalo de Levi y eso la desanimó, había batallado bastante para elegirle algo al enano gruñón.

Maldecía haber caminado por casi 2 horas en el centro comercial y no encontrar nada que le gustará, sentía que Levi merecía algo más que una camisa, corbata o artículos de belleza masculina o un juego de mancuernillas de marca reconocida, sabía que tenía por montones pues hasta la fecha era raro que repitiera un atuendo, según le había dicho Erwing era peor que una mujer en cuestión de ropa, que tenía una habitación completa en su departamento adecuada como armario con espejo y sillón incluido, Levi sólo se defendía que no era un sillón sino una silla cómoda y que en un espacio así podía tener todo ordenado, limpio, colgado y a la mano cuando lo necesitará, iba caminando hacia la calle, estaba desilusionada, cansada y pensando en resignarse en buscar algo especial a "Heichou" como le dijo un día por teléfono Hanji a Levi cuando les preguntó cómo les había ido, además de pasarle otro dato sin que este escuchara y que le intereso en demasia, Hanji se oía jovial aunque de repente se quedaba en silencio la línea, señal les decía Erwing en la oficina que iba a vomitar, regresando ella le explicó que era un apodo hacia Levi de cuando era un vándalo en la escuela secundaria pero que en la prepa lo volvieron a usar cuando un ex compañero le reconoció huyendo despavorido de él, pero ahora tenía que debatirse en comprar algo de los enormes escaparates de las tiendas de marca cuando de repente vió una tienda de antigüedades, sintió que debía ir para allá, algo la atraía y no se arrepentiría por nada al salir, ella tenía una sonrisa radiante, encontró algo mejor que lo que escogió primero.

* * *

24 de diciembre (Departamento de Levi)

"¿Has pensado en lo que te dije de verdad?, ven a mi casa mi padre quiere saludarte y mi madre me dice que si vas te hará tu postre favorito" – decía un Erwing por el teléfono, el día 24 y 25 lo habían dado libre en la empresa, no solo a las oficinas centrales sino a las divisiones de medicina de especialidad, homeopática y ahora la futura división de alimentos infantiles que aunque ahora eran pocos esperaban iniciando el año empezar a contratar más gente.

"Ya te lo dije 5 veces" – un Levi con pijama negra de seda estaba sentado en su sofá negro de una pieza de su estudio fumándose un cigarro y bebiendo un trago de whiskey – "estaré bien, deja de preocuparte por mi como si fuera tu hijo o tu hermano, sobreviviré a esta época del año y también al 31, no soy una nena" – estaba harto de la actitud de su amigo que se preocupara de que no hiciera una locura a finales de año, cierto es que los años anteriores si se deprimía y aceptaba la invitación, pero este diciembre se sentía raro, una parte de él sentía que ya podía avanzar un poco y dejar el estado de duelo para esas fechas y mejor recordar los momento bellos que vivió con una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos castaños sin necesidad de que lo atacará sin piedad el dolor de que la perdió, a lo mejor era como decía su amigo psicologó, el tiempo a veces tarda en sanar pero nunca deja la herida abierta para siempre.

"Está bien como quieras, pero si cambias de parecer no dudes en venir aquí siempre serás bienvenido, eres parte de mi familia"

"Ya entendí Erwing joder, déjame en paz" – si seguía así lo iba a irritar y mandar su estado de ánimo a la mierda.

"Yo también te deseo una feliz noche buena y navidad Grinch" – decía aguantándose la risa.

"Igualmente, pero creo que lo de "noche buena" serán puras intensiones señor abstinencia por 3 meses" – ahora venía su venganza, su querido hermano y amigo había prometido no tocar a Hanji para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, pero si tan solo al llegar del viaje ya se miraban los estragos, ahora podía joderlo a él.

"Bastardo".

"Lo que digas, pásales a todos mis mejores deseos y dile a Hanji que no coma tanto ni se le ocurra ingerir alcohol, si en si creo que sus funciones mentales del pobre niño o niña pueden estar en tela de juicio con sus genes con alcohol la mezcla seria nociva para la humanidad" – decía con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

"Ok, le diré a Hanji que le deseas una feliz navidad y año nuevo y cuando pueda ponerse en pie o le diga el doctor que puede hacer algunas actividades te abrace hasta dejarte azul y ahora si seas oficialmente un pitufo"

"Vete a la mierda Smith"

"Como sea, y Levi" – ahora había un tono de seriedad y nostalgia

"Mande"

"Felicidades por parte de todos"

"Gracias, nos vemos el 26" – y colgó, se dormiría temprano, la llamada de Erwing era la que le faltaba ese día para poder dormir, antes era la de él, su otro amigo y su nana, pero hace 2 años la mujer había fallecido, aunque en la mañana recibió un mensaje por correo de Dot por el mismo motivo que la llamada de Erwing.

Hoy como todos los años Levi se iría a dormir a las 08:30 pm antes del 25 de diciembre.


	15. Chapter 15 Paso del tiempo parte 2

Buenos días, este sub-capitulo iban a ser 2 fechas, pero me quedo algo largo así que lo dejé en una, me arden mis ojitos porque los tengo resecos de traer mas de 16 horas los lentes de contacto (No son de color son de aumento, soy un topo NO VEO) pero debia actualizar sino no pudiera dormir bien, así que disculpen errores de sintaxis o de dedo, tambien hago mención que el capítulo es a raíz de un comentario de **kchibkn **(Te darás cuenta por el nombre del capítulo o sino tienes todo el capítulo para verlo XD), y , ella me comento algo en un review y me parecio perfecto para poner, así que en parte es dedicado a tí pequeña.

Y a todos los que siguen la historía, espero que sea de su agrado.

Para aquellos que la leen por primera vez, diganme que les padece en un comentario, todo es por mejorar y no lo digo en balde, al terminar la historia editare los capitulos para corregir las faltas ortográficas más no el contenido o la idea.

Para aquellos que la han seguido hasta ahorita, mi mas sincero agradecimiento y nos estamos viendo, saludos, besos y quedan tambien invitados a dejar review.

Disfruten de este capítulo resultado de mi trastornada mente de Levi X Mikasa.

* * *

Capítulo 15 Paso del tiempo parte 2 ("Levidad")

24 de diciembre 04:00 pm

La cocina era un alboroto, una Mikasa corriendo de lado a lado de esta revisando en el horno el pavo estaba por terminarlo y poderse bañar y cambiar mientras arriba tenía trabajo dando vuelta al puré de papa y al lado el gravy, Annie estaba terminando de darle los toques a la ensalada de manzana y decorando unos pastelillos de chocolate que le encantaba a Christa y roles de canela y azúcar glass para su "hermana mayor", hoy como todos los años desde que se re-encontraron con Ymir pasaban las fechas en "familia" en el departamento de ellas, el matrimonio Braun traería ponche con alcohol para los adultos y una parte especial para la pequeña así como chocolate caliente, mientras Bertholt traería refresco de manzana y sidra, el aroma de especies y las manzanas junto con el calor de la estufa en funcionamiento le daban un delicioso calor de hogar.

En la cama se encontraba Christa, sentadita con su vestido puesto, pensado como pedirle un favor a su tía Mikasa, ella debía cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su amiga hace antes de que la arreglaran con su vestido de terciopelo verde con un listón de encaje beige, mallas de lana del mismo color del listón y unos zapatitos color a juego del vestido, traía su cabello arreglado con una trenza que pidió que acomodaran como una diadema.

* * *

02:30 pm

"Christa Historia Lionhearth, si tienes sueño duérmete un rato, te despertaré para arreglarte, además de que miro que te estás aburriendo" – decía Annie mientras picaba lo necesario para la ensalada de manzana que empezaría a preparar.

"Mami, yo quiero ayudarles a ti y a tía Mikasa, ya estoy grande para entrar a la cocina" – una niña en pijama y agarrando el "feo" muñeco que su tía le regalo en la feria.

"Cariño, se que ya te crees grande, pero te aburrirás más, si te duermes un rato podrás aguantar más en la fiesta, prometo no decirte que te duermas temprano en la noche, ¿qué te parece?" – decía su madre agachándose para verla a los ojos y alborotándole el cabello"

"No digas eso porque te hará cumplirlo aunque nos muramos de sueño nos obligará a todos a no dormir" – decía una Mikasa con las manos llenas de mantequilla, papa y algo de perejil, el puré que hacia necesitaba mínimo 15 minutos de amasar la papa cocida con la mantequilla, ella prefería hacerlo de esa manera para que se impregnada toda la mezcla.

"Mikasa" – un reproche se miraba claramente en los ojos azules de Annie

"Ok, después no digas que no te lo advertí, anda Christa duerme de verdad aprovecha que puedes".

"Ya me voy" – iba la pequeña a la recamara arrastrando los pies con su muñeco abrazado en una mano y tapándose la boca, de repente le dio un sueño tremendo y empezaba a bostezar. Abrió la puerta y entró aventando la puerta de paso, se subió a la cama y cerró los ojos, pero inmediatamente los abrió encontrándose en un lugar distinto.

* * *

Era el parque de la vez anterior, pero ahora tenía todo cubierto de nieve, el lago padecía una enorme pista de hielo como la que montaron en el centro comercial y en medio de esta estaba Petra patinado, traía un abrigo color azul rey y patines del mismo color, giraba con gracia era un momento mágico. La niña corrió a su encuentro.

"¡PETRA!"

Ella dio un salto mientras la niña corría pero al escucharla perdió la concentración y cayó de pompas – "Duele" – decía con lagrimillas en los ojos y moqueando.

"Perdón" - Christa corría hacía ella para ayudarla a levantarse pero se detuvo antes de poner un pie en el hielo no traía patines o eso pensaba, vio sus pies y abrió los ojos, tenía puestos unos patines de botita blanca igual que su atuendo, no se había fijado que traía un atuendo padecido a Petra, dándose cuenta que no tenia frio si ella recordaba traer solo pijama.

"No te preocupes y pasa, estas en mi lugar secreto, y como yo mando aquí puedes patinar hasta aquí" – ella le estiraba la mano y la miraba infundiéndole confianza, la niña avanzo primero con miedo – "no pierdas el balance ni equilibrio Christa" – Petra le daba ánimos mientras se levantaba – Christa lo intentaba, pero estuvo a punto de caer pero una mano la detuvo a tiempo y tomo su otra manita para ayudarla a patinar.

"¿Estoy teniendo pesadillas?" – decía viéndola de frente aunque quería voltear a ver sus pies pero no demostraría miedo, a Petra le tenía confianza porque entraba cuando tenía sueños feos y la llevaba a ese lugar para platicar o jugar con los animales que ahí habia.

"No, esta vez te he llamado para pedirte un favor"

"Dime qué quieres y lo haré" – ella haría algo por su amiga, estaba decidida.

"Me conformaré que lo intentes nada más"

"¿No me crees que lo pueda hacer?"

"No es eso, simplemente no sé si quiera Levi"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el enano?"

Petra sonrió ante el apodo de su amado – "Quiero que no esté solo en esta fecha tan especial"

"¿Por qué debería estar solo en navidad si estas fechas son para pasarlas en familia?"

"Porque la mayoría ya estamos muertos, sus padres y yo" – ahora tenía a Christa agarrada de una mano solamente y daban vueltas en el lago.

"¿No tiene amigos?, no es mala persona para que no tenga uno"

"Si los tiene, pero esas personas tienen familia y por el momento no pueden ir por él"

"Y qué tengo que ver con eso"

"¿Te cae bien Levi?"

"Es una buena persona y se lleva bien con mi tía, eso es raro"

"¿Por qué dices que es raro que Levi se lleve bien con tu tía?"

"Ella siempre dice que odia a los hombres y que sólo toleraba a tío Reiner y Fubar, o a Haji y a su profesor Dot o "súper calvito" como le dice mi mamá, pero ahora viene muy seguido Levi para acá y hasta se fueron de viaje, ella sonríe más desde que trabaja con él y con un tal ewing o euing"

"Jajajajaj, es Edwing, pequeña E-D-W-I-N-G, pero dices que ella sonríe mucho desde que el está cerca"

"Si, ¿es malo?" – Petra esbozo una sonrisa

"Pero por supuesto que no, es mucho mejor así, ahora creo que si podrás lograr lo que te quiero pedir"

"¿Qué es?"

"Por favor, invita a Levi a pasar la navidad con ustedes, no lo dejes solo, regálale un poco del cariño que tienes en tu familia"

"EH, YO NO LE PUEDO DAR NADA DEL CARIÑO DE MI MAMI" – se habían detenido ambas a en la orilla donde se miraban las única huellas de pasos, el lugar donde había llegado Christa.

Petra soltó una carcajada – "No pequeña, de tu mami no, pero sí de tu tía, no crees que si ella es feliz dejaría de ser gruñona"

"Ah, como si tuviera un novio como mi mamá que desde que anda con tío Bertholt y ya no me regaña tanto"

_Esta niña es demasiado lista, Levi tendrá_ _problemas_ pensaba Petra con algo de malicia al imaginarse a Levi si tenía suerte teniendo varios problemas por esa mente tan despierta – "Algo así"

"¿Entonces quieres que le diga que venga a pasar la navidad y que se haga novio de mi tía Mikasa?"

"NOOOO" – _si yo misma tengo problemas con ella, Christa es extrema a su edad _ - "Lo del noviazgo lo decidirán ellos, pero podrías ayudarme o ayudarlos a ver si pueden llegar a eso pero tu tía y él tienen la última palabra o desición, por ahora sólo quiero que por favor logres convencer a Levi que vaya a tu casa"

"LO HARÉ" – y ahí estaba la solemnidad que a Petra le encantaba de esa niña, como hacia la promesa poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho y como sacaba este como una imitación de soldado.

"Gracias pequeña"

"Para eso estamos las amigas" – y dio un paso a la nieve, traía botas ahora de frio.

"Pero no cualquiera tiene a una persona muerta como uno"

"No importa, eres especial"

"Bueno, cuídate y espero que tengas éxito Christa" - y la niña desapareció de su vista dejándola sola en medio del lago.

"Si tú supieras Christa que la única especial eres tú, aún con tu origen has sido bendecida de amor, una madre que te ama, una tía que te adora, unos tíos que te protegen y a los cuales espero que ÉL se pueda unir, por todo ese amor y luz te puedo llamar" – y una lágrima surcó su mejilla convirtiéndose inmediatamente en hielo, ella quería a Levi y le daría un poco de celos saberlo con otra pero su amor era más grande y por ese amor no era capaz de pedir que viviera enteramente sólo, ÉL DEBÍA DARSE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD. Y se puso a patinar de nuevo en aquel campo deseándole felicidad al único hombre de su vida.

* * *

"Mami, ¿puedo invitar a una persona?"

Annie se acaba de salir del baño y traía solo una toalla puesta en el cuerpo – "depende de quién sea, ¿pero tienes pensado invitar a un amigo de la escuela? dudo mucho que pueda venir pues esta fecha es para festejarla en familia" – le extrañaba que su hija le preguntara algo así.

"No es de mi escuela, es alguien mayor"

Annie se dejó de secar el cuerpo – "HISTORIA ¿ESTAS QUERIENDO INVITAR A UN NIÑO MAYOR? TIENES TODAVIA 4 AÑOS PARA PENSAR EN NIÑOS QUE TE GUSTEN"

"NO MAMÁ, LOS NIÑOS SON ODIOSOS, TE MOLESTAN, TE JALAN EL PELO" – decía la pequeña con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la ventana, eso hizo tranquilizarse en parte a Annie, su bebé estaba todavía en la edad donde las niñas no se juntan con los niños y viceversa.

"¿Entonces a quién quieres invitar?"

"Al jefe de mi tía, a Levi"

Si pensaba que su hija la hubiera sorprendido al responderle que quería invitar a un niño, esto superaba por mucho. La volteo hacia la niña y se sentó a su lado mientras se ponía las medias, ya se había puesto la ropa interior y Mikasa había entrado a la recamara rápidamente para meterse al baño, intuía que ya había terminado de preparar el pavo, el puré y el gravy pero no había reparado en la conversación – "No tengo ningún problema que lo quieras invitar, pero me da curiosidad ¿por qué lo quieres invitar?"

Y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo declaro – "Porque es amigo de mi tía y la navidad es para pasarse en familia, pero los amigos también son la familia que no llevan la misma sangre o eso siempre dice tío Reiner".

Y Annie sabía que la niña tenía razón, los amigos son los familiares sin lazos de sangre, y algunos se convertían en tu familia como ella vivía a diario con Mikasa y con Ymir, no indagaría más, le cumpliría ese pequeño a su hija, pero el punto es saber si podría convencer a su hermana, Levi había sido una buena persona al aguantar a su hermana y haberla cuidado recién se conocieron y tuvo una fuerte gripa o por lo que hizo cuando salieron de viaje, Mikasa termino confesando el altercado en la gasolinera y quería agradecerle en persona a su "salvador" – "Bueno, le diré a tu tía que lo invité, deja que lo haga yo, ¿está bien?"

"Si" – y la niña se fue a la sala mientras ella se vestía con un vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo hasta los tobillos, cuello de tortuga y manga larga pero con una abertura en la espalda y otra en la pierna izquierda que empezaba a medio muslo, sabía que a alguien le encantaría ese atuendo y sonreía maliciosa.

* * *

08:05 pm

"Anda Mikasa, acaso eres una cobarde, háblale al enano y que se una a la fiesta es feo pasársela sólo en navidad" – decía un Reiner que tenía abrazada a su esposa en su pierna izquierda y a Christa en la derecha, había llegado hace media hora pero estaban al tanto del enfrentamiento que tenían Annie y ella sobre que le llamara a Levi para invitarlo, la rubia alegaba que el hombre la había defendido del incidente del viaje e Ymir aunque algo renuente porque la primera vez que lo vio le cayó mal por andar preguntando por su hermana pero al ver que el tipo la había cuidado 2 veces apoyaba a Annie, eran 3 contra ella, o bueno 4, pero Bertholt apoyaría todo lo que dijera Annie, estaba en la época de "idiotez por amor".

"Tía, por favor"- una Christa empezaba a hacer puchero como de gato con botas con sus enormes ojos azules.

Estaba por ceder, esos ojos los usaba esa niña cuando quería algo de ella, pero no perdía nada, lo haría, lo único es que Levi dijera que no por estar en casa de los padres de Erwing – "Ya, ok, está bien le llamaré" – y marcó de su celular el numero móvil de Levi pero la envió directo al buzón de voz – "Lo siento, me envía a buzón, tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión"

"Pero el tío debe de tener teléfono en su casa"

"Y tú deberías de saber cuando no abrir la bocota" – decía Ackerman mosqueada, a veces Bertholt podía meter la pata hasta el fondo sin mala intensión, ella una parte tenía nervios de hablarle en esta fecha, pero tenía las de ganar – "Pero no tengo su número de teléfono". Pero su teléfono sonó, escucho una burla de Annie diciendo "Levy al teléfono" y ella le mandó una mirada asesina a la cual a todos sus invitados les causó risa, se apartó del lugar.

"Bueno, Mikasa"

"Ah hola Erwing, Feliz noche buena y Navidad por anticipado"

"Feliz noche buena y navidad por anticipado Mikasa, ¿estás ocupada? Se escucha mucho ruido"

"Ah no es nada, son Annie, Christa y mi familia" – ella les había explicado a los Smith que su familia era por lazos del corazón no de sangre y no se sentía capaz de decir amigos – "¿Y ustedes cómo la están pasando?"

"Te diré…" – Un "Felicítala de mi parte" se oyó a distancia – "Bueno, te iba a decir, mis padres están vueltos locos con Hanji, la están malcriando demasiado, no sé cómo le haré el 26 cuando no sienta que es la reina y que le cumplan todos sus caprichos, por ahora todavía le encuentra lo bueno al reposo absoluto, pero no tarda en dar muestras de que necesita entretenerse en algo y cuando eso pase su hiperactividad será mi peor problema" – un suspiro largo se oyó y un ruido de algo romperse se escucho por la línea.

"¿Algo malo paso?"

"No, simplemente que a mi mujer se le cayó un plato, tenia 2 en la mano y quiso acomodarse un tercero, está comiendo demasiado, creo que si Levi hubiera venido no alcanzaríamos de comida"

"¿Cómo que si hubiera ido, no está él con ustedes?"

_¿Eso era un reproche?_, pensaba Erwing, algo empezaba rápido a darse forma en su mente y quería confirmarlo – "No, quiso quedarse solo en su departamento, años anteriores venía pero antes de las 08:30 pm se iba a dormir, no festejaba la navidad ni su cumpleaños desde la muerte de su mujer, venía a mi casa y se quedaba a dormir pero no se involucraba en la fiesta demasiado, era más bien por no estar sólo".

Mientras Erwing le relataba esto, su mente trabajo, LEVI NO HABIA IDO ESE AÑO A SU CASA PORQUE ESTABA SU MEJOR AMIGO CASADO Y ESPERANDO UN HIJO, QUERIA QUE LO PASARA EN FAMILIA DE VERDAD SIN PREOCUPACIONES Y LO PEOR DE TODO, PASARLA SOLO EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS, eso la hizo sentir mal en demasía había olvidado que Hanji le dijo la fecha de cumpleaños de Levi, ella aunque estuvo en orfanatos, siempre hubo alguien a su lado para festejarlo con un abrazo y en navidad igual, pero saber que Levi no tendría eso le hizo tomar el valor para pedir lo que anteriormente no hubiera creído capaz de hacer – "Erwing, ¿me darías en teléfono de su casa o departamento?".

Ackerman era transparente y eso le gustaba – "Claro puedo dártelo, pero si miras la hora tendrás que apurarte para felicitarlo por adelantado de su cumpleaños".

"No pienso felicitarlo, quiero ver si lo convenzo para que venga a pasar la navidad con nosotros"

"Ah, ¿y se puede saber por qué?"

"La navidad no es para pasársela sólo, es una fecha para estar con tus familiares o amigos, y ahora más porque me recordaste que era su cumpleaños"

"¿Tienes donde anotar?"

"Si"- y empezó con trazos finos y rápidos a anotar una serie de números.

* * *

¿Qué hacia conduciendo a las 09:00 pm hacia el departamento de Ackerman?, ah sí, iba a pasar la navidad con ella y su familia, ¿qué lo hizo aceptar?, ah sí, una voz imperativa de la pelinegra, pero hubiera sido lo de menos, pero otra persona si tenía poder de convencimiento.

* * *

08:30 pm 24 de diciembre

Estaba metiéndose bajo las suaves sábanas de su cama, todo estaba listo para ser otro año igual después de cambiar de casado a viudo, aunque este año no dormiría en casa de los padres de Erwing, el rubio tiene una familia que está construyendo y el no podría siempre depender de él, pero un timbrazo le hizo arquear una ceja, ¿quién demonios intentaba cambiar sus planes?, vale más que no fuera propaganda o una broma porque se enterarían quién era Levi Rivaille, tomo la extensión del buró.

"Bueno"

"¿Levi?"

"¿Mikasa?"

"Ehm, si, ¿estás ocupado?" – él notaba el nervio en su voz

"No, sólo estaba a punto de irme a dormir"

"¿Tan temprano?"

"Mikasa, no tengo todo tu tiempo, quiero descansar" – le estaba impacientando ese tono de voz.

"Ehm, bueno, ¿no puedes descartar la idea de irte a dormir temprano?"

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES MOCOSA?" – se estaba empezando a irritar y una venita le empezaba a palpitar.

"¡MALDITO ENANO DE MIERDA, TE HABLO PARA DECIRTE SI QUIERES PASAR LA NAVIDAD CONMIGO Y MI FAMILIA Y SÓLO PUEDES DESESPERARTE MIENTRAS QUE TOMÓ EL VALOR Y PODERLO DECIR BIEN, ERES UN DESGRACIADO!" – y Levi escuchó un montón de risas al instante y uno que otro "así se hace" por el otro lado de la línea y un grito infantil que decía "no tía, así no va a querer venir".

"¿Esta Christa contigo?"

"No, sólo es Reiner imitándola" – ahora sarcasmo, lo que le faltaba escuchar a Levi ese día

"¿Por qué quieres que vaya?"

"Dime tú ¿por qué no venir?, pensaba que estabas con Erwing, me acaba de marcar para felicitarme por anticipado y me dijo que no estabas con ellos, ven estas fechas no son para pasarlas solo" – ella se cayó y escucho un leve "espera Christa, no te lo puedo pasar".

"Pásame a la niña"

"¿Estás seguro?" – un gruñido de parte de él le dio la respuesta que interpreto como un si – "ok, aquí va"

"Hola, Levi, buenas noches" – una voz infantil y con algo de nervios se escuchaba en la línea

"Qué paso Christa, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, tolerando a mi tía que me está haciendo caras, a mi mami que se está aguantando de la risa junto con tío Reiner y Bertholt y una tía Ymir que está según dice mi mami amenazando con acabarse todo el ponche con alcohol y ponerse una borrachera como si mañana fuera el día del juego final"

"Es del juicio final pequeña" – se estaba imaginando la escena que le relataba Christa y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, recordaba cuándo tenia navidades así con sus padres o las pocas que vivió al lado de Petra como amiga hasta que fue su mujer, una nostalgia le recorrió el pecho, y pensaba que Mikasa tenía razón, estas fechas no eran para estar sólo – "y bueno, para que quieres hablar conmigo?"

"Quiero que vengas a pasar la navidad conmigo y mi familia"

Esa niña era como pocas, no se asustaba ante él.

"¿Por qué quieres que vaya, esas fechas son para pasarlas entre familiares?"

"Y también para pasarlas con amigos, los amigos son familiares sin lazos de sangre, tú eres mi amigo y de mi tía también, por lo tanto eres familia"

Ese pensamiento lo dejo mudo unos segundos, ESA NIÑA ERA ASOMBROSA, ¿ERA CONCIENTE DE LO PROFUNDAS QUE ERAN ESAS PALABRAS Y LA GRAN VERDAD QUE CONTENIAN?, NO SOLO NO LE TENIA MIEDO, EN SU INOCENCIA LO RECONOCIA COMO UN AMIGO, CUANDO EN UN INICIO FUE UN PATÁN CUANDO SE CAYO EN EL RESTAURANTE Y NO LA LENVANTÓ, QUE MÁS O MENOS LA INTENTO CALMAR CUANDO SU TÍA NECESITO AYUDA MEDICA DE URGENCIA Y AUNQUE NO LE HICIERA MUCHA PLATICA, CUANDO ESTABA EN SU CASA SENTABA A SU LADO Y TOMABA LA MANO O LE SEÑALABA LA FRENTE PARA QUE DEJARA DE ARRUGARLA.

"Pásame a tu tía por favor" – hace tiempo que no sentía un nudo en la garganta ni le oprimía el corazón por la necesidad de que alguien le diera un abrazo, pero esa niña le había hecho sentir lo que era extrañar el calor de hogar.

"¿A ella le darás tu respuesta?"

"Si a ella se la daré" – por suerte había controlado muy bien su voz para no preocupar a la menor.

"Bueno, ¿qué dices?

"Llego antes de las 09:30"

"Te esperaremos, pondré a recalentar la cena todavía no empezábamos pero si llegas justo a esa hora encontrarás algo, a las 09:31 pm estés o no ellos se comerán todo"

"¿Llevo algo?"

"Con que sólo traigas un montón de paciencia para aguantar a esta panda de locos me conformo"

"No te preocupes, aguanté a Hanji por años"

"Buen punto, te espero, y bueno por ahora te digo, feliz noche buena"

"Igualmente, nos vemos"

* * *

Eran las 09:25 pm, llegó con muy buen tiempo, aunque bueno, venia con algo de exceso de velocidad, pero no había problema, las calles estaban casi desiertas, subió corriendo las escaleras y se topó con Haji y Saya y le felicitaron antes de que él llegará a la puerta de sus destino, tocó y se abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos, pero la sorpresa lo dejo sin aire.

"FELIZ NAVIDAD LEVI" – una pequeña rubia de ojos azules vestida con un hermoso vestido verde le abrazaba, su cabeza le llegaba hasta la cintura y del impacto porque la niña lo abrazo casi corriendo le dejó sin aliento, deteniendo la puerta estaba una Mikasa vestida con un traje de vestir negro con detalles en plata, unas rosas para ser exactos en la bolsa del pecho y que notó en segundos cuando ella volteo hacía adentro que estaban bordadas en las mangas, a mitad del antebrazo, era un traje elegante y sobrio, Mikasa se había puesto algo de maquillaje y no se distinguía su cicatriz, los ojos se le miraban más grandes con esa línea de delineador negro y las sombras negras con plata y los labios con un poco de brillo, se había quedado como bobo.

"¿Pasas o te quedarás todo el rato afuera?" – decía una Mikasa con una sonrisa ladina, ella se había dado cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo.

Levi entró y empezó a saludar a todos los que estaban ahí.

* * *

Fin del 24 e inicio del 25 de diciembre

La fiesta estuvo bastante alegre y emotiva, algo que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás, primero con los recuerdos de infancia de cada uno de ellos, y todo lo contrario a lo que él pensó, Mikasa, Annie y Ymir cuando estuvieron juntas habían pasado divertidas navidades, vino la cena en la cual la comida estuvo excelente, debía reconocer que Lionhearth y Ackerman eran buenas en la cocina y recordó un poco de la cena que hacía su madre o nana en esas fechas, Christa se quedo dormida a eso de las 11:45 pm y Annie la llevo a acostar, dentro de la casa hacía calor y se quitó su gabardina negra de piel, él traía una camisa manga larga color gris oscuro lisa y un pantalón de vestir negro con rayas negras, Annie e Ymir con algo de alcohol en las venas le dijeron que se miraba "comestible" por su buen físico aunque fuera tamaño petit y que si ya andaba en esas de quitarse la ropa hiciera el "show completo", Reiner y Bertholt lejos de enojarse solo hacían muecas de indignación por sus mujeres, se miraba lo que le había comentado en una de esas Mikasa, Fubar y Lionhearth estaban en una relación amorosa, él se miraba como un "idiota enamorado" y ella deslumbrante ante él, se notaba que se había puesto ese vestido a propósito para su pareja, él no la soltaba de la cintura.

Cuando empezó a correr más alcohol cortesía de Ymir pues se había traído varias botellas del bar ella contó su historia, de cómo perdió la oportunidad de estudiar la preparatoria, su paso por el tutelar de menores, cuando trabajó de prostituta para poder sacar algo de comer y como conoció a su esposo y porqué este se hizo de un lugar así en vez de tener otro tipo de negocio y como este luchó por ella hasta que le diera el sí a casarse con él, ahora comprobaba la fuerza del lazo de esas 3 mujeres al decirse hermanas y pensaba que Christa conocía a lo mejor no del todo, pero sí bastante la frase que le dijo al teléfono de que los amigos son familia sin lazos de sangre, él los tenía, eran sus fastidiosos Erwing y Hanji, de todos los recuerdos que dijeron jamás hablaron del tiempo entre la concepción de Christa hasta su nacimiento ni nada de su padre, pero no era quién para preguntar.

Después para quitar la tensión paso algo inaudito para él, Ymir fue a donde tenía Annie el tubo para practicar baile o pole dance como le explicaron e hizo gala de que todavía podía hacerlo, de inmediato fue Annie e hizo lo mismo pero sin treparse pues traía vestido pero con el baile y miradas puso a Fubar a aullar, pero lo que lo sorprendió más es ver que a veces Mikasa no pensaba las cosas cuando le ponían un reto y más con la palabra "cobarde" o "incapaz" dentro de la frase provocadora, y termino bailando también pero ella haciendo una rutina completa, para ello se quitó el saco y se quedo con una blusa cuello de tortuga sin mangas del mismo color de su camisa, ella se movía con gracia y viéndola de cerca miraba el esfuerzo físico que se requería para hacer las maniobras, veía tensarse los músculos de los brazos del esfuerzo o de su abdomen pues la blusa se le subía descubriendo su vientre y miraba el inicio del hueso de su cadera, no quería imaginar la fuerza con la cual ella pateaba pues era capaz de sostener su cuerpo con el puro cruce de sus piernas ya bajar del tubo mientras giraba, no había puesto atención a las canciones que habían usado Ymir o Annie, pero estaba seguro que en un futuro que escuchará la canción de Lady Marmalade (como alcanzó a escuchar que dijo Annie mientras la pelinegra bailaba) no podría sacarse de la mente la imagen de una Mikasa bailando de manera sensual, era increíble que se moviera así, caderas que giraban con una cadencia lenta que harían sentir la sangre caliente y espesa a cualquier mortal y en contraste en el laboratorio fuera puro cerebro, sería también difícil que si la viera en un futuro con ese traje no recordara verla sudando un poco y que la blusa se le pegará más al cuerpo si fuera posible, todo era bizarro para él pero jamás dentro del ambiente se había perdido el respeto, ahora confiaba plenamente en Reiner de que las protegería, un hombre que aun sabiendo ese pasado estaba con una mujer así y que ella aun bailando de manera sensual lo que dominara sobre la mirada de ese hombre fuera el amor y el respeto hacia esa persona antes de la lujuria le daba la mayor prueba de que Reiner Braun jamás explotaría a las chicas que laboraban dentro de su local para que ejercieran la prostitución. Después volvieron a los recuerdos de infancia y Levi les contó algunas anécdotas de cuando vivían sus padres y de algunos accidentes que sufrió cuando montaba a Auruo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dio cuenta eran las 03:45 de la mañana del 25 de diciembre, tenía que irse miraba que Annie y Reiner se estaban quedando dormidos, pero ellos no tenían que preocuparse, como todos los años el matrimonio Braun se quedaba a dormir ahí como comentaron en una de las platicas de recuerdos y que pues ahora se quedaría también Bertholt, pero ordenó Ymir que los hombres dormirían en la cocina, Annie, Christa y ella en la recamara, Mikasa había dicho que dormiría en la sala y que nada la haría cambiar de opinión – "Bueno, me retiro, es bastante tarde y debemos descansar" – se puso la gabardina y todos lo acompañaron a la puerta para despedirlo y desearle una feliz navidad, pero al abrir la puerta se llevaron una sorpresa ESTABA NEVANDO Y EN SI HABIA CASI 30 CM DE NIEVE EN EL SUELO, no se habían percatado de que estaba nevando porque la casa estaba con una temperatura agradable tanto por el calor humano como por un calentador que tenían en la sala.

"Lo siento amigo, pero tendrás que pasar enteramente la navidad con la familia Ackerman-Braun-Fubar-Lionhearth hasta que termine la nevada mínimo, te haremos lugar en la cocina con nosotros" – decía un Reiner que cerraba la puerta sonriente, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ya no eran extraños.

No podía objetar, el clima no le permitiría salir además de que traía cadenas para las llantas pero tardaría en ponerlas y más de noche – "Sólo espero que este limpio el lugar" – suspiro resignado.

"Jamás dejarás de ser castrante con la limpieza jefe" – decía una Ackerman sonriendo y con las mejillas algo rojas por el alcohol.

"Así soy yo Ackerman" – decía con una sonrisa leve.

* * *

Eran las 04:30 am y desde hace 15 minutos intentaba dormir PERO COMO DEMONIOS HACERLO SI TENIA A 2 TRACTORES AL LADO Reines y Bertholt roncaban que parecía que tenia 2 camiones al lado en vez de 2 hombres, no sabía cómo toleraba eso Ymir, el tenia los nervios de punta, así que decidió pararse y moverse un rato a la sala para mínimo despejar su cabeza de esos ronquidos hasta que se pudiera marchar, pero vio a Mikasa recargada en la ventana viendo nevar, traía una pijama de blusa manga larga y pantalón color rojo sangre, hacían ver su piel del casi del color de la nieve que estaba acumulándose en el suelo la cual contrastaba con su cabello negro.

"¿No puedes dormir por culpa de esos dos verdad?" – volteo ella hacia la dirección de él.

"Por lo que miro tú tampoco" – se colocó al lado de la pelinegra.

"No, pero una noche no me matará por no poder dormir" – pero algo la hizo reaccionar - "espera, me acordé de algo" – y fue hacia su mochila.

Levi miraba como ella iba hacia el sofá y sacaba algo de su mochila, era una caja negra de piel, ella regreso a su lugar al lado de la ventana.

"Toma es para ti, ábrelo espero que te guste" – y le dio la caja de tamaño considerable

Levi la abrió despacio frente a la ventana para que le diera la luz directa, era un juego poco común de accesorios para caballero traía una cigarrera, licorera, encendedor de los que se rellenan de gas y un reloj de cadena de acero con acabado cromado, todos tenían gravados un escudo de 2 alas cruzadas una blanca y otra negra, también incluía un par de abrecartas que padecían 2 pequeñas espadas y un juego de mancuernillas y pisa corbatas que tenían de imagen la cabeza de un caballo, se notaba que el material era de buena calidad y fino, se notaba que era hecho a mano todo el set, un trabajo artesanal excelente, era un regalo que de seguro a la chica le costó trabajo encontrar no era como esos regalos de compromiso, se notaba el trabajo y dedicación para buscarlo. Y que además de seguro le debió de haber salido caro – "No puedo aceptarlo, ha de haber costa…" – estaba cerrando la cajita para regresárselo.

Ella lo interrumpió – "De eso nada, es algo que quiero darte, tenía pensado otra cosa, pero creo que esto es mejor para ti, ojala te guste y no te preocupes por el precio, no moriré de hambre ni nada".

"Yo no tengo nada que regalarte, me avisas de improviso" – se sentía raro recibiendo algo así.

"Me has regalado tu amistad, con eso basta, y ah" – ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo – "Feliz Levidad"

Él correspondía el abrazo – "¿Por qué feliz Levidad?, eso no existe"

"Porque hoy es navidad y tu cumpleaños, por eso, en vez de decirte feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños, para mi es mejor decirte así, Feliz Levidad"

"Gracias" – y rompieron el abrazo.

* * *

Se fueron a sentar al sofá y platicaron unos momentos, ella había acercado una cobija y se taparon los dos mientras que a cualquiera le ganará el sueño, cuando eso sucediera, Levi tendría que irse a la cocina, pero entre la plática les ganó el sueño, él último pensamiento coherente de Levi antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y terminar con la cabeza de Ackerman sobre su hombro fue la frase de ella al felicitarlo de manera original, el 25 de diciembre ya no sería el día de navidad y su cumpleaños.

Sería el día de "Levidad".


	16. Chapter 16 Paso del tiempo parte 3

Hola y buenas tardes, siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer pero estaba cansada y me privé en la cama desde las 10 pm y más porque hacia algo de frio aquí por la tormenta que pegó aquí por donde vivo y habia empezado entre las 7 pm y 9 pm pero no me gusto para nada lo que avance y lo volví a hacerlo de nuevo, no quedó nada parecido a la idea origina creo porque mi cerebro estaba negado a la inspiración por el sueñol pero me regresó y me gusto como me quedó, notarán quién es el que poco a poco esta cediendo. pero veremos si no se me salen un poco de carácter esos dos, ¿creen qué les he cambiado mucho en esencia? sé que no los quiero poner como el/la sexy-sádica maquina de guerra que son cada uno de ellos (inserten una imagen de chica babeando el teclado y sangrando por la nariz), estoy batallando, ya viene lo de Eren espero que no se me vaya la idea, espero hoy poder hacer el capitulo 17 con la pareja "jode vida a Levi", vivo en México y este domingo 16 en la madrugada se festeja el grito de independencia sinonimo que tendré que ayudar en la cocina durante el resto de la tarde de hoy sino es que termino toda ebria o con cruda de sueño si los hijos de su re... madre de mis vecinos no agarran la borrachera y ponen música y pierdo la concentración en caso de que no ingiera nada de alcohol.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los valoro mucho, besos y abrazos y disfruten la historía.

* * *

Capítulo 16 Paso del tiempo parte 3 (31 dic - 01 ene)

31 Diciembre 11:00 am

"¿Estás segura que no quieres que regrese hoy mismo para festejar contigo el año nuevo?, puedo tomar el tren de las 10 pm y llegar en hora y media, de seguro habrá uno que otro taxi que dé servicio este día"

"Annie, vete sin pendiente, te lo mereces, además de que tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar el nido" – Era asombroso como la rubia podía anteponer su bienestar a su felicidad.

"Sabes que no me iré a vivir con Bertholt si tú no vienes conmigo, no estás acostumbrada a estar sola" – Un gruñido al otro lado de la línea se escucho, apostaba que era este un poco inconforme con la resolución de Annie, pero estaba segura que él la esperaría hasta que estuviera su hermana segura para irse a vivir con él junto con Christa, era duro, de ser solo 3 a ser 4 pero su "cuñado" valía la pena por todo lo que ha hecho por ellas y además debían pensar en el bienestar de su sobrina, si necesitaba una figura paterna y Fubar estaba dispuesto a ser esa figura, además la niña lo aceptaba cerca, pronto Mikasa tendría que tomar la decisión de irse con ellos o buscar independencia.

"Pero si te vas a ir hoy con él es la preparación para el otro paso de su relación, además ES SOLO HOY, MAÑANA REGRESAS NO, antes de que no te secuestró desde ayer 30, con eso que era su cumpleaños y sólo lo viste a la hora de la comida" – Aunque sabía que precisamente esos 2 no debieron de estar comiendo, menos por la marca que tenía en el cuello Lionhearth al llegar a casa y que Christa notó, recordaba lo roja que se puso Annie y que sólo logró contestar que fue un piquete de zancudo, cosa imposible, estos no atacaban en frio.

"Mikasa, primero estás tú antes que él"

"Te mereces la oportunidad"

"¿y tú cuándo te la darás?" – había desesperación y súplica en tono de voz de la rubia

"El día en que el infierno se congele" – Antes Mikasa se hubiera puesto de malas y haberle dicho muchas cosas, pero ahora sólo dejaba correr el asunto, pero aun así pensaba firmemente no enamorarse, pero ahora podía responder de buen modo y hasta con humor.

"No cambias de plano – un suspiro al otro lado de la línea le indico que había ganado – "Ok, nos vemos el primero de enero, pero cualquier cosa llámame y regresaré con Christa"

"Si anda vete y felicítame al cuñado no cualquiera se lleva de regalo a la novia con permiso de su hermana sin llevarse una buena golpiza" – Al otro lado se escucho la carcajada de Annie, pero se tuvo que aguantar la risa.

"Cuídate y le pasaré tus saludos, Christa me encargó que te dijera que te portarás bien y que no te comas sus chocolates"

"Dile que no los tocaré y dale muchos besos y abrazos de mi parte".

"¿Estás segura de tu decisión?" – Mamá Annie podía ser pesada e insistente.

"JODER ANNIE CUELGA Y PASATE BIEN EL AÑO NUEVO CON BERTHOLT, TEN DEMASIADO SEXO PARA QUE SE QUITE LO SOBREPROTECTORA, TIENES SOLO UNA HIJA NO DOS Y ADEMAS ME LA VOY A PASAR TRABAJANDO SOBRE MI RESIDENCIA, NO SABRE QUE HA PASADO A MI ALREDEDOR SI ESTOY EN ELLO AL 100%" – Era desesperante esa mujer.

"YA ENTENDI, MIERDA CONTIGO MIKASA COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ESO CUANDO ESTOY PREOCUPADA, BIEN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y AHORA AUNQUE ME LLAMES NO IRÉ"

Mikasa podía apostar que Annie estaba roja al otro lado de la línea – "Jajajajaja, lo que digas, cuídate y feliz año nuevo a todos, las amo no lo olvides"

"Tú también cuídate, feliz año y también te amamos, somos familia"

Mikasa colgó justo al llegar a la puerta de la compañía, iba a trabajar dentro del laboratorio, no quería estar sola en casa pero debía pasar la prueba para poder dejar a su hermana ser feliz, saludo al guardia el cual la saludo de manera cordial, era un hombre joven y rubio llamado Michael, en un principio él quiso llamar su atención, pero la mirada que le dirigió ese día le hizo cambiar de idea, después otro día coincidieron en la comida en un restaurante cerca, como no había mesas disponibles se tuvieron que sentar justos, platicaron un poco y le pidió disculpas por lo de la primera vez que se conocieron, era divorciado y en esa época le explicó que recién pasó el trámite quería divertirse y se le hizo guapa, pero que ahora con el tiempo pensaba darse una oportunidad de estar sólo para no cometer errores, ella sólo lo escucho por educación pero no quería tener mucha comunicación con él, su grupo de amistades lo prefería reducido aunque empezaba a crecer de manera algo alarmante.

Sacó la computadora que le regalo Levi y la encendió mientras sacaba sus cuadernos de notas, ya llevaba 2 cuadernos con avances de su residencia, era impresionante la cantidad de información que día a día se podía agregar y que soportaba con las actividades realizadas, cada día de revisión Pixis la felicitaba, pero el éxito también se debía a quienes trabajaban con ella y le enseñaban, al terminar de poner las cosas y voltear a ver su escritorio vio un imagen creada por Annie, era un collage de fotos después del nacimiento de Christa hasta las de esa navidad rematando con unas que les tomó por sorpresa Bertholt , una donde Levi y ella estaban dormidos juntos sentados en el sofá, ella estaba dormida en su hombro y él tenía un brazo sobre ella terminado su mano colgando a un lado de su cuello, en esa foto Levi no tenía el seño fruncido y ella dormía profundamente, la otra es la escena siguiente donde Ymir iba de camino al sillón hecha una furia y la cara de sorpresa de los 2 al ser despertados de esa manera, Ymir había bramado "ENANO HIJO DE PUTA QUÉ LE HACES A MIKASA" – ellos dos por el susto cayeron al piso mientras Reiner iba enseguida a detener a su mujer y Annie, Christa y Bertholt se agarraban el estomago por la risa, tanto por la forma en que estaba Ymir y la cara de sorpresa que pegaron esos dos, pero inmediatamente aclararon el mal entendido y Levi se retiro para eso de las 3 pm, él había comentado que jamás se había levantado tan tarde, en su vida, era la 1 pm cuando tuvo tan "amable despertar", que eso era un pecado, y se hubiera retirado después de que lo despertaron pero una invitación a desayunar hot cakes con chispas de chocolate y un vaso de leche fría que sugirió Mikasa lo hizo quedarse, al terminar de "desayunar" y Mikasa lo acompaño a la salida y este le comentó que ese era su desayuno favorito de pequeño y ella le dijo que lo recordaba de lo que le contó en el tren y por ser su cumpleaños ese día y que no se fuera sin comer había pensado hacerlo.

"Basta Ackerman, necesitas avanzar para no tener el tiempo encima y no terminar a tiempo la residencia" – se había auto regañado y se dispuso a abrir la carpeta de residencias y se puso a trabajar como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

31 de diciembre 10:30 pm

Estúpido Erwing, pedirme que le envíe un informe justo hoy que dejó en su escritorio, que se cree ese imbécil" – decía un Levi molesto mientras giraba la llave que abría la puerta de la oficina de Erwing – "Anda Levi, ve por ese reporte, lo necesito urgente, PATRAÑAS ÉL SOLO QUIERE JODERME POR NO PODER TENER SEXO CON LA ESTUPIDA DE SU MUJER, MALDITA HANJI Y SI REPOSO ABSOLUTO, ¿QUIÉN COÑO QUIERE UN REPORTE CASI A LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE UN 31 DE DICIEMBRE" – buscaba en el escritorio y no había el reporte que le había pedido el rubio, abrió los cajones, busco en los libreros, ya desesperado empezó a buscar incluso en la basura y se decidió llamarle no sin antes ordenar, de lo enojado había sacado las cosas sin cuidado, pero su obsesión por la limpieza le hizo recoger todo para ponerlo como originalmente estaba, PODRIA ESTAR MOLESTO Y DESTRUIR TODO EL ORDEN A SU ALREDEDOR, PERO LA CULPA DE SU "COMPULSIÓN POR NO TOLERAR EL DESORDEN" LE HACÍA RECOGER Y PONER TODO EN SU ESTADO ORIGINAL O BUENO LO QUE SE PUDIERA A VECES SE LE IBA LA MANO Y DESTRUIA TODO Y YA NO PODIA HACER NADA, suspiro y llamo al rubio al celular sólo 2 timbrazos, sospecho que esperaba su "amigo" la llamada.

"Erwing, no encuentro ni una mierda de lo que me pediste"

"Ah, Levi lo siento, hace unos 15 minutos lo encontré en mi maletín lo puse yo creo por las prisas dentro de otra carpeta"

"MALDITO BASTARDO ME HACES SALIRME DE MI DEPARTAMENTO A LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE EL 31, QUE NO PUDISTE LLAMARME A MEDIO CAMINO PUDE HABERME REGRESADO" – quería ahorcar el teléfono imaginándose que era su "hermano" pero no, debía controlarse en ese teléfono traía demasiada información del proyecto pues lo sincronizo con la computadora de la oficina y recibía correo o trabajaba con archivos, además traía la foto del dibujo de Christa de protector de pantalla por eso era receloso a que le vieran el celular sin el desbloquearlo antes.

"Ya Levi disculpa, en serio que no te quise molestar, pero es que ya no puedo con Hanji, está demasiado inquieta y más porque ahora ella también sufre los estragos pues ya "sabes o comprenderás" y para mí no es fácil tampoco, estoy distraído y desesperado" – se le oía pesar en la voz.

"Te lo mereces, sufre por lo que me hiciste, ya me largo de aquí y jodete lo que resta de este año y en el que sigue también"

"Yo también te deseo un feliz año nuevo como tú me lo deseas Levi, cuídate de regreso a tu departamento"

"Lo que sea, felicítame a la loca y que se cuide" – y colgó antes de que su amigo alargará la conversación y lo retuviera más en la maldita oficina.

Iba caminando para tomar las escaleras pero le llamó la atención que la oficina de Hanji o bueno de Dot Pixis estuviera con la puerta semi abierta y que tuviera poca luz, que él supiera les habían dado el 31de diciembre y el 1 enero a sus trabajadores como festivos solo los de seguridad iban a ir ese día pero se podían retirar a eso de las 10:45 pm, fue camino a la oficina y abrió lentamente, estaba tensó y listo para atacar si fuera alguien extraño queriendo robar algo de valor o información de la compañía pero lo que lo saco de su estado de alerta fue ver a una Ackerman dormida en el escritorio con la computadora portátil abierta, lo que parecía una taza de café, los cuadernos que sabía que era de los datos de su residencia y uno de los libros de Perry abierto, se había quedado dormida no hace mucho porque la taza estaba tibia y estaba por la mitad, él recordó cuando estaba en las mismas épocas en su etapa de estudiante y más cuando tu tutor o asesor era Pixis, era el doble de stress porque era exigente como nadie, pocos tenían la "mala suerte" de ser asesorados por él, pero sólo 4 personas él los había pedido expresamente como sus alumnos, ese honor lo tenían solo Hanji, Erwing, él y ahora Mikasa, intuía que sólo tomaba aquellos que tenían de verdad pasión y dedicación a lo que Dot decía "el amor loco y pasional a la ingeniería química como para adentrarse a una relación tormentosa y difícil pero que a la larga daba sus buenos resultados para los valientes a seguirla", tomó el segundo cuaderno de la chica y le dobló una esquina para marcar hasta donde se quedó Mikasa y así revisarlo sin perder hasta donde ella se quedó, quería ver los avances de la chica aunque siempre le pedía su opinión antes del 24 pero después de esa fecha no sabía de sus avances, y se fue a sentar al lugar de Hanji.

* * *

Se despertó lentamente y notó que le dolía el cuello por la mala posición, ese sueño había sido raro, no recordaba mucho sólo una imagen de una mujer vestida de blanco y cabello rubio y ojos castaños la cual decía entre desesperación "no sueltes su mano, no seas cobarde y afronta la situación, no lo dejes solo, por favor" eso último con dolor y lágrimas en los ojos, era lo único que recordaba del sueño, la figura de esa mujer y su voz.

Se estiro un poco y al principio se desoriento en saber donde estaba pero recordó de inmediato que fue al laboratorio a trabajar en su residencia pero que se cambio a su cubículo dentro de la oficina que era de Hanji y que ahora compartía con el Dr. Pixis porque podía usar la cafetera de ahí, le estaba dando sueño desde las 07:00 pm pues se levantó temprano para pasar tiempo con sus rubias antes de que se fueran con Fubar, pero ya algo más consciente se fijo que se quedó dormida con la computadora abierta y casi terminando iba a tomar su cuaderno cuando una voz conocida la sobresalto.

"Deberías de trabajar en tu casa en vez de hacerlo aquí, te estás quedando dormida" – y enfrente de ella ponían una taza de café.

"Lo mismo debería decirte, ¿qué haces aquí el 31 de diciembre?" – ella agarró la taza y le dio un sorbo, estaba cargado con algo de azúcar, justo lo que necesitaba una dosis de cafeína y azúcares para seguir con lo suyo.

"Erwing me pidió que le llevará un informe, ME HABLÓ A LAS 10 PM PARA QUE VINIERA AQUÍ, ENTRARA A SU OFICINA Y SE LO LLEVARÁ TODO PARA QUE EL HIJO DE PUTA ME DIJERA CUANDO LE MARQUE AL CELULAR QUE DESPUES DE HABLARME A LOS 15 MINUTOS DESCUBRIÓ QUE LO TENIA AHÍ, ME PUDO HABER AHORRADO LA SALIDA" – decía mientras le daba el cuaderno que en un inicio estaba buscando pero que él detuvo la búsqueda por el pequeño sobresalto y Levi sentaba en la mesa del escritorio de Mikasa frente a ella mientras la pelinegra se hacia un poco hacia atrás para dejarle espacio.

"Ok, eso lo puedo tomar como que te quiso joder, pero mi pregunta es ¿qué sigues haciendo ahorita si son las ... – y abrió los ojos de golpe, eran las 11:58 pm cuando vio la hora en la pantalla de la computadora – MIERDA SE ME HIZO TARDE JODER – y miró el celular, tenia 11 llamadas perdidas de Annie, no le preocupaban las primeras 6 llamadas pues era en horario temprano y Annie podría pensar que estaba absorta en su trabajo pero las otras 5 eran en el transcurso de las 09:45 pm hasta hace un par de minutos – "LEVI PUDISTE HABERME DESPERTADO" .

"No me di cuenta, me quedé leyendo tu trabajo, cuando me concentro en algo pierdo en cuenta lo que pasa a mi alrededor" – decía como si nada – "Además no tengo nada que hacer, me hubiera ido y dormido temprano pero me intereso más ver tus avances"

Ella sólo suspiró derrotada y se dejaba caer en la silla, estaba cansada y sabía que no podría seguir con el trabajo aunque quisiera tenía el cerebro embotado y más por la sensación de ese sueño – "Bueno, creo que…"

Y murió la frase, un ruido de una explosión los hizo ponerse de pie y ver hacia el ventanal, eran fuegos artificiales, oficialmente era el 1 de enero y empezaba el festejo en todo Japón, el espectáculo de luces era digno de admiración, las formas que hacían en el cielo y los colores eran hipnotizantes que no se dieron cuenta que ambos caminaban hacia la ventana con las tazas de café en mano, veían con una leve sonrisa el espectáculo, el cielo estaba limpio y dejaba ver las estrellas y una luna llena bañaba todo en un resplandor de plata y blanco, podían ambos ver la reacción del otro, pues el cristal reflejaba por entero las figuras de ambos, él un poco más bajo que ella, pero Mikasa notó que no era tanto además de la blancura de su piel que resaltaba con su cabello color alas de cuervo y dos pozos de cielo nocturno que tenia por ojos, él mientras miraba a la mujer que tenia al lado, sus rasgos finos y su complexión armoniosa de reloj de arena, pero lo que siempre le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, el color de estos contra la luz de la luna le daba un tono increíble como el cielo de una tormenta, gris oscuro con un destello azul, como cuando en el cielo las nubes producían un rayo, lo reconocía interiormente Mikasa era hermosa.

"Bueno, feliz año nuevo Levi"

"Feliz año nuevo" – él se dirigió hacia la silla de Hanji y se sentó a ver el espectáculo – "Creo que este año empezaremos trabajando mucho, eso es algo bueno" – y daba un sorbo a su café.

"Eso espero y que todas nuestras metas se cumplan" – decía ella imitando su acción que anteriormente hizo de sentarse en el escritorio.

"¿Tienes algunas Ackerman?".

"Terminar la carrera, sacar el título, hacer felices a Annie y a Christa ya sea o no viviendo conmigo, estar en paz conmigo misma, no enfermarme, estabilidad aunque no sé esto último, quiero quedarme a trabajar aquí, pero Pixis me comentó algo sobre hacer una maestría en la universidad donde estará y que me fuera con él como parte de su equipo de trabajo sería a principios julio que se tiene que ir, le adelantaron la fecha en que se tiene que reportar a trabajar allá, es después de la graduación para esas alturas yo estaría esperando el título pues las residencias las calificará a principios de abril, pero me dice que no me presione que puedo decidir con tiempo y no me precipite a tomar una decisión o que incluso podría irme un poco después que la oferta podría sostenerla por un año después de que se vaya para allá, lo estoy pensando seriamente, quiero quedarme aquí y ver cómo crece este proyecto pero también una oportunidad difícil de rechazar, estudiar una maestría allá en Massachusetts sin que me cueste y hasta me paguen, me ayudaría si al final no decido irme a vivir con Annie, ella estaría tranquila al saberme que iré con el profesor".

Eso le dio una punzada en el pecho, quería verla desarrollarse como profesional a su lado, que siguiera al final en ese proyecto pero recordó que ella entro a hacer las residencias y que se quedaría hasta la segunda fase cosa que terminaba para las fechas de marzo, pensaba en un inicio que ella se quedaría hasta esa fecha por como iniciaron, pero con el pasar de los días y pocos meses que llevaban juntos la idea cambio a tenerla ahí hasta el final, pero no podía retenerla, Mikasa había hecho mucho por ellos logró darle forma al proyecto al mejorar los sabores y con las ideas propuestas de proveedores y de los empaques a utilizar, para la 3 fase ella seria cambiada al área de producción dentro de la planta que construirían para febrero y aunque no la viera a diario tendría contacto con ella, pero ahora con la oportunidad que tenía enfrente era algo que no debía desaprovechar, trabajar con el Dr. Pixis era un privilegio y más que aprendiera de él tan cerca en una maestría la harían crecer enormemente como profesional, era una contradicción su mente, y no quería ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, estaba confundido o eso quería pensar él, la ventaja que es que gracias a Dot había logrado tener nervios de acero para con los demás y a veces con Ackerman funcionaban.

"Debes tomar la decisión que más te convenga, tienes que velar por tu futuro como te lo dije tienes que sacar adelante a tu sobrina" – decir aquello era difícil para él.

"¿Estás seguro, pensé que me podía quedar?" – algo se removió en ella cuando escuchó la contestación de Levi, esperaba que le dijera que no se fuera del proyecto.

"Mikasa eres un valioso elemento pero no podemos retenerte pocas oportunidades como esta tendrás pero como dice Dot, piénsalo detenidamente, siempre tendrás un lugar aquí si decides irte y después regresar te debemos bastante" – la miraba fijo viendo las reacciones de la chica.

"Gracias a ustedes estoy aquí, pero lo pensaré detenidamente, nunca pensé que me dividiría ante una situación así, si en un inicio de cuando te conocí me hubiera hecho Dot esa pregunta diría que sí sin rechistar, pero ahora que puedo volar y ver hacia el horizonte que antes añoraba, me doy cuenta que mientras vuelo en esté cielo que me han mostrado ustedes es igual de inmenso y me gusta lo que veo porque también puedo crecer al lado de gente que aprecio y admiro".

"¿Quieres que te retenga?" – soltó la pregunta sin pensar, en su mente tenía otro significado pero ella captó uno distinto.

"No creo que seas de los que esclavice a sus trabajadores, me has dado siempre luz verde" – ella lo miraba con tranquilidad.

Se estaba poniendo incomodo así que decidió cambiar de tema – "¿Y bueno, esos son solo tus deseos?, no esperas algo como la paz mundial, la cura a enfermedades como el cáncer o demás enfermedades mortales, amor en todo el mundo, un hombre que llegue a tu vida o cualquier babosada que sale en la televisión"

"Jajajaja, mira la paz mundial si la deseo, de las curas para eso estamos todos nosotros que luchamos cada día por ganar esas batallas en el mundo de la ciencia, tú estás en una con el medicamento que estas desarrollando para a la esquizofrenia y darles una mejor calidad de vida y Hanji y Erwing hacen lo propio al buscar nuevas medicinas o líneas de alimentos y producirlas para que la gente tenga acceso a ellas, lo del amor en el mundo es necesario para que podamos lograr el desarrollo, pero lo de un hombre no, no quiero volver a amar, te dije que el odio cuando lo arraigas no te deja crecer, yo lo tengo hacia casi todo el género masculino en ese aspecto, pero ¿tú tienes metas o deseos a cumplir Rivaille?"

"Quiero seguir adelante en mi vida sin arrepentirme de nada, continuar con el desarrollo del medicamento y especializar en neurociencia, hacer crecer la compañía Smith, les debo mucho, tener más paciencia ahora que vendrá un mini Smith que será un dolor en el culo y ver felices a las personas que me importan y no preocuparlos como lo hice en un futuro como lo hice en el pasado con Petra" – había sido sincero, además ella le recordó su sueño de tener la aprobación de sacar dentro de poco ese medicamento, debía enfocarse a su carrera y no tener su mente en sentimentalismos que no sabía que todavía existieran pero que eran mejor enterrar.

"¿Entonces tú también no quieres dejar el amor entrar de nuevo a tu vida?" – ella tenía una expresión que en vez de parecer suspicaz era algo más siniestro.

"Algo así" – decía queriéndose aguantar la risa.

"Bueno, entonces brindemos por tener un excelente inicio de año, por cumplir nuestras metas, tomar las decisiones correctas y por no caer ante el amor si eso nos tiene tranquilos" – y extendió la taza frente al rostro de él con una sonrisa de complicidad – "Salud".

"Salud" – y correspondió el gesto de igual manera, ellos debían avanzar, lograr sus sueños y si era por separado tendría que aceptarlo.


	17. Chapter17Dándole nombre a 1 sentimiento

Hola, pido primero por no saber en qué día vivo en cuestión de fechas solo por el trabajo, reconozco por lunes a domingo pero de días en número soy fracaso a menos que este en la oficina porque el correo de outlook al lado tiene el calendario o las pantallas del sistema que uso me da el dia y hora en tiempo real XD, pero lo de la comida y el festejo si es real, en un momento me voy para la cocina a ayudar a mi madre a hacer pozole de pollo y menudo o "pancita" como se le conoce aquí, el capítulo de "la pareja que jode oficialmente a Levi" lo dejaré para dentro de 1 capítulo más, creo que aprovecharé ese momento para los origenes de Christa, preferí poner el capítulo que era para Armin, tenia pensado desde un inicio darle este papel pero lo pondria después del capitulo que tengo pensado como el 18, pero no todo sale como uno planea y pues tuve que cambiar mi idea original antes de escribirla sobre la marcha, la culpa la tiene mi mente pues al escuchar la canción de On my Own de Ashes Remain me hizo escribir este capítulo de golpe y sin escalas, mi madre me lleva gritando casi media hora de que baje y la ayude pero no pude despegarme del teclado, si puedo le doy hoy en la madrugada al 18 sino lo haré mañana temprano, espero les guste y disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios y espero saber como les padece que va la historia, saludos y besos.

* * *

Capítulo 17- Dándole nombre a un sentimiento.

Era 24 de febrero al mediodía y se dirigía a un café en el centro a platicar con su amigo, psicólogo y confidente desde la muerte de Petra, un día antes de su fallecimiento se citaban para tomar un café a ese lugar donde por primera vez se vieron para conocerse, estaba estacionando su carro en la acera de enfrente y miró frente a la puerta del café el carro color plata de su amigo, el licenciado en psicología Armin Arlelt llegaba como siempre puntual, se bajo del carro y miró con atención la calle para entrar y tener una larga charla con Armin tenía un montón de cosas que esperaba aclarar con él.

"Hola, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?" – se estaba sentado – "ah un café por favor americano sin azúcar" – y miraba que se iba la chica que le tomaba la orden a Armin, se miraba a kilómetros que la chica le coqueteaba a su psicólogo pero que los interrumpió.

"No, acabo de llegar y la señorita me estaba tomando la orden, ¿cómo has estado? Me extraña que me hayas llamado para juntarnos casi siempre soy yo quien recuerda la reunión" – decía un calmado Armin, el chico no tenía ojos para otras mujeres más que para Riko Brzenska, una mujer de carácter del demonio, dominante que no caía ante un Armin todo dulzura porque por el momento eran doctor y paciente, Armin estaba desesperado hasta donde sabia en darla de alta y poder invitarla a salir.

"Bien, con bastante trabajo, con un Erwing todo idiota porque será padre pero descansado de Hanji, en la empresa por poco paramos el proyecto como te comenté por teléfono pero vamos bien gracias a Dot y a Ackerman"

"Si me has hablaste mucho de ellos parece que pueden trabajar muy bien en equipo, sobre todo tú y Ackerman, no creía que pudieras llevarte bien con otros hombres hasta el grado de considerarlo un amigo a parte de Erwing, tu profesor el Dr. Pixis y yo, ha de tener demasiado valor o ser una bola de testosterona para llevarte a veces la contraria o poder incluso viajar contigo"

"Ehh, Armin, creo que hay una confusión, Ackerman es mujer, Mikasa Ackerman"

"¿QUÉ?" – había gritado el rubio casi haciendo que la mesera tirara la orden de los dos sobre Levi

"ARMIN CONTROLATE QUE POR POCO ME CAE EL LIQUIDO CALIENTE ENCIMA POR UN DEMONIO" – un "discúlpalo" salió de la boca del pelinegro hacia la mesera.

"No hay de qué, la culpa seria mía por tirar el café pero no fue así, cualquier cosa estamos para servirle" – y la chica se fue apurada por la vergüenza.

"Jejeje, perdón, pero me decías, Ackerman es una mujer, increíble, una mujer que te ponga un alto, por cómo te referías siempre por su apellido mientras hablábamos de cómo avanzaba tu proyecto mientras me ponías al tanto y por decirme que a veces discutían o se llevaban mal al inicio que parecía el laboratorio un campo de guerra pensaba que era por una disputa de territorialidad o virilidad"

"Lo siento, creo que no te he contado todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿traes tiempo no tienes ninguna cita pendiente?"

Armin dio un largo suspiro con pesar – "No, Riko me ha cancelado la cita, tiene la última audiencia en el juzgado para firmar el divorcio con su ex marido".

"Y después de eso ¿la invitarás a salir al fin?"

"Qué más quisiera, ya le dije lo que sentía y lejos de enojarse o mandarme a la mierda me pidió algo de tiempo después de lo de su divorcio, dice que por el momento quiere disfrutar un tiempo sola sin ninguna relación amorosa y la comprendo, no es fácil que con el psicólogo con el cual llevas 2 años yendo a terapia para mejorar tu autoestima después de encontrar a tu marido con otra mujer el cual lejos de pedirle una disculpa destruye tu amor propio diciéndote frígida y culpándola del fracaso de su matrimonio por no ser lo suficientemente mujer para darle un hijo te diga que lleva enamorado de ti casi el mismo tiempo que te atiende y que no le importaría no tener hijos de sangre con ella si acepta vivir a su lado, sólo me ofrece su amistad por el momento y algunas salidas, nada más"

"Vaya, Armin Arlelt, el chico con cara de nena tuvo los suficientes cojones para decirle sus intensiones a la dama, has crecido hombre" – una sonrisa ladina que Armin decía que era para comercial de perfumes para caballero como One Million surco la cara de Levi.

"Deja de burlarte de mí y platícame bien lo que ha pasado tienes toda mi tarde para ti, pero eso si no vengo de consulta, hoy vengo como tu amigo".

"Bueno ordenamos, tengo hambre y te comentaré lo que ha pasado"

* * *

Había comido bastante bien y estaba tomando su tercera taza de café después de la comida, Armin estaba sorprendido del cambio de su amigo al ver lo que le contaba de la chica, desde la forma en que se conocieron, lo mal que se llevaron y la forma en que fueron mutando su relación a una profesional de odio a una de confianza extrema para pelear o bueno él defenderla y ella hacerse cargo de su agresor o de contarse cosas de su infancia, ella vivió situaciones difíciles que a cualquier hombre que las conociera y la viera ahorita le tendría un respeto enorme, notaba que eran más que amigos, sospechaba que pronto su amigo podría "darlo de alta" en cuestión de negación al amor, pero había un problema la chica parece que también la había pasado mal y que para rematar estaba pensando si irse del país a estudiar una maestría o quedarse a su lado.

"Me estás diciendo que ella no se quiere enamorar"

"Si, no sé a detalle qué paso en su vida, no quiero abrirle una herida por preguntar, pero maldigo al bastardo que la hirió de esa manera, es una excelente mujer y compañera, merece tener a alguien a su lado que la proteja pero que le dé su espacio" – pero su rostro paso a una mueca siniestra – "pero no debe ser cualquiera, ella no merece a un hombre que no esté a su altura".

Armin tenía que jugar muy bien sus piezas para ver si podía ayudar a su amigo, la mirada que puso Levi era una clara señal de celos, parte era ayudarle y parte por su curiosidad, debía ser inteligente sino perdería su amistad o se ganaría un puñetazo de su amigo.

"¿Pero tú le das su espacio y la defiendes no?"

"Claro, es mi compañera de trabajo"

"Levi, no es sólo tu compañera de trabajo" – decía bufando el rubio.

"¿QUÉ COÑO ESTAS TRATANDO DE INSINUAR?" – dijo en voz alta casi espantado a la gente que comida.

"No me mal entiendas, es que la relación que tienes con ella es más que de compañeros de trabajo, mira, velas por su seguridad, has permitido que rompa tu muralla de frialdad y ella te dejo entrar a su mundo contándote su pasado, después te dejo compartir un momento familiar y parece que no te desagrada estar con su familia, TOLERAS A UNA NIÑA A LA CUAL INCLUSO LE HAS REGALADO UN SET PARA DIBUJAR, guardas el trabajo escolar que la niña hizo, además de que le contaste parte de tu infancia a esa familia que quisiera algún día conocer, son admirables esas mujeres por lo que me cuentas, bueno, luego sigue que se acoplan perfectamente para incluso ya llevar 4 viajes juntos donde no les puede dormir en la misma habitación por la confianza que se tienen eso sin tomar en cuenta que 2 fueron uno a Alemania y otro a Washington para revisar maquinaria para la nueva empresa, como profesional le ayudas en su residencia y ella se deja apoyar, la quieres ver crecer"

"Ella merece eso y más, es una mente brillante, alguien con quién me gustaría trabajar en un futuro, es asombrosa su tenacidad e inteligencia pero sobre todo su hambre de aprender, si la vieras concentrada en el laboratorio o revisando informes, le apasiona esta profesión y quiero que llegue a volar alto, que llegué a la cima y este a mi lado o incluso me supere"

En los ojos de Levi, Armin miraba el orgullo que sentía al hablar de esa mujer, la veía como no sólo alguien a quien enseñar, la quería ver pronto como su igual o incluso que lo superara.

"Y para ello ella debe decidir su crecer a "tu" lado o irse a la maestría" – Armin había tenido cuidado que el "tu" no se escuchara muy comprometedor pero parece que Levi no estaba muy receptivo a eso, miraba que se debatía en pensar una respuesta, hasta que su amigo suspiro con resignación.

"Te soy sincero, quisiera que no se fuera quiero verla crecer en la empresa, tendría un desarrollo enorme pero también ella podría crecer al lado del Dr. Dot Pixis, su oportunidad de crecimiento sería enorme porque despertaría en ella todo su potencial" - y de repente Levi Rivaille perdía un poco los estribos y se despeinaba el cabello mientras gruñía por la desesperación o confusión interior - "¡Es frustrante no quiero perderla pero no la puedo atar a mi lado por ser egoísta y no querer separarme de ella!"

Y Armin si captó que jamás habló del plano profesional cuando expreso que no quería que se fuera cuando perdió los papeles, cuando pasaba eso sabía que era cuándo no podía mentir y era más sincero – "Pero existen más personas que pueden suplirla en lo profesional, en un inicio creíste que por lo mal que se llevaban sólo duraría hasta marzo cuando terminara la residencia, y sea como sea no siempre estaría ahí, en la tercera fase del proyecto ella sería transferida al área de producción, ya no trabajarían tanto tiempo juntos, incluso ahora creo que ya están contratando personal de manera masiva para entrar en operaciones terminándose de construir la planta e instalar todo el equipo, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora de qué siga o no en el proyecto?" – dijo como si hablará del clima.

"En lo profesional claro que existirá alguien que pueda seguir donde ella se quedó y mantenerlo, pero es que Mikasa es… no sé, el simple hecho de que este ahí trabajando con dedicación me hace sentir que el proyecto irá bien, se enrolo demasiado rápido y ha crecido junto a este, pensaba que sería como un hijo para ella, el cual quisiera verlo crecer y caminar; además no me creo capaz de congeniar con otra persona como lo hago con Hanji, Erwing, Pixis o ella"

"Levi, ¿qué piensas de ella como persona? Haz de tener una buena imagen de ella para tenerle un aprecio especial incluso en lo profesional"

"Es fuerte como pocas mujeres en el mundo pero a la vez delicada, sencilla, decidida, terca a veces como una mula, no tiene miedo a expresar lo que siente si cree que es lo correcto aunque sepa que se puede enojar la otra parte si cree que te hará bien, protege la gente que quiere con todas sus fuerzas, cuando tiene algo en mente no lo suelta, antepone la felicidad de quienes ama antes que la de ella, no es para nada egoísta ni vanidosa y eso que debo admitir que como mujer es hermosa, no tolera casi a los del género masculino somos pocos a los que les tiene confianza pero no por ello es grosera con los hombres solo con aquellos que van con intensiones románticas con ella, ama de manera incondicional a su familia y amigos y no es muy afecta a ser expresiva con extraños pero cuando se abre ante ti te deja ver su fragilidad sin miedo, es lista pero a veces ingenua y no sabe a veces hacer un análisis de la situación ante el peligro reacciona por instinto a atacar y defender a raíz de su infancia en la cual tuvo que aprender a protegerse, es detallista y observadora" – decía eso con una sonrisa sincera, como si estuviera imaginándose a ella frente a él.

Armin casi podía ver flores a su alrededor y tenía que aguantarse la risa ante su amigo, no era idiota para conseguir una muerte lenta y dolorosa a cambio de carcajearse en su cara, eso lo haría después dentro de la comodidad de su hogar.

"¿Dices que ella no deja que casi ningún hombre se le acerque?, pero te tiene la confianza extrema para que incluso duerman en una misma habitación compartiendo cama o bueno eso fue en el primer viaje donde durmieron tomados de la mano, y la otra en su casa el día de "Levidad" como ella le llamó a tu fecha de cumpleaños, ¿no crees qué te ha dejado acercarte demasiado o es así con Erwing y Dot?"

"NO" – esa respuesta sonaba bastante posesiva para oídos de Armin – "Ella no tiene el mismo acercamiento con Dot o Erwing, diría que se lleva con ellos como si fueran Bertholt o Reiner, les estima pero tiene su distancia"

"Entonces ¿tenemos trato especial?"

"No lo sé, pregúntale a ella" – había dicho con pose despreocupada.

Era hora de ir apretando el gatillo para dispararle la verdad a Levi pensaba el rubio.

"¿Entonces puedo ir al laboratorio y preguntarle a ella que si te da trato especial, eh? y que pasa si termino enamorándome de esa fabulosa mujer que me describes mi estimado amigo".

Una mirada venenosa surco las facciones de Levi, sus rasgos se endurecieron de golpe, tenía un aura de asesino en serie que casi podía jurar que el ambiente se heló y que todo detrás del pelinegro se oscurecía – "No tientes tu suerte Armin, ella no es cualquier mujer para pasar el rato mientras esperas a Riko, intenta acercarte a ella con esas intenciones y no vives para contarlo o me puedo asegurar personalmente que no tengas descendencia ni una erección en lo que te resta de vida – si pudiera alegar algo Armin es que la voz de Levi aunque no era en tono de un grito tenía un efecto aterrador, sentía como que cada palabra que había escuchado tenía el efecto de miles de cristales o finas navajas pasándole lentamente alrededor de su piel, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"Calma hombre, era un decir, una broma" – el pobre estaba que sudaba frio.

Levi se calmo al instante al ver que su amigo lo decía en serio y de golpe cambio a una actitud contraria, una de duda - ¿Crees que estoy mal en no querer que se vaya?"

Hoy Levi le mostró varias facetas, esa mujer había logrado lo que con casi 4 años de terapia no podía lograr, por ello era justo darle a su amigo un empujón para salir del todo del trago amargo de su difunta mujer, ahora se mostraba alegre, contento, VIVO era la palabra correcta, antes en un inicio era un muerto en vida, después con ayuda de Hanji e Erwing fue despertado del letargo y pues si había recuperado parte de su personalidad, la que antes tenía de conocer a Petra, pero ahora veía a un hombre enteramente viviendo, sintiendo, teniendo dudas, queriendo encontrar respuestas a un sentir que no era igual al que tuvo con Petra cuando le comentó su pasado con ella.

"No está mal si eres capaz de reconocer el porqué no quieres que se vaya"

"Ya te dije, quiero verla crecer"

"No Levi, esa no es la "verdadera" razón, es algo que sabes que está ahí pero no quieres ponerle nombre"

"No te entiendo" – sentía que estaba entrando a terreno desconocido el pelinegro.

"No quieres entender que a lo mejor estas sintiendo algo más por ella que simple compañerismo o amistad"

"¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO ARLELT? ERES MI AMIGO PERO PREFIERO QUE SEAS CLARO" – se había levantado de la mesa golpeándola en el proceso

"CALMATE NO ME ATEMORIZAS SI TE PONES A LA DEFENSIVA PORQUE SABES QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD" – Armin podía tenerle miedo, pero estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo con tal de ayudar. –"Siéntate"

"¿CÓMO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO LA VERDAD?, SABES DE SOBRA QUE PROMETÍ NO VOLVERME A ENAMORAR, ME ENAMORÉ CON INTENSIDAD UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA Y FUE DE PETRA, NO PUEDO MANCHAR SU RECUERDO Y PENSAR EN REEMPLAZARLA JAMÁS, ADEMÁS ELLA ES UNA MUJER DISTINTA NUNCA SERIA UN REEMPLAZO, MIKASA ES MIKASA"

"¿ES QUE ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ?, NO PUEDES PROMETER QUE ALGO JAMÁS PASARÁ OTRA VEZ EN LA VIDA Y MENOS SIENDO JOVEN, MÍRATE, TIENES 28 AÑOS, APUESTO, UN HOMBRE INTELIGENTE CON BUENA POSICION SOCIAL Y ECONÓMICA AL CUAL SE LE ACERCAN VARIAS MUJERES POR TU ATRACTIVO PERO QUE IGNORAS DELIBERADAMENTE Y AHORA VIENE ELLA LA CUAL TE LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN AL VERLA BAILAR EN UN TUBO Y QUE AL IRLA CONOCIENDO TE HACE ADMIRARLA Y RESPETARLA Y QUE NO SE AMEDRENTA ANTE SU STATUS SOCIAL TE TRATA COMO TRATA A LOS DEMAS SIN DISTINCIÓN DE CLASES, LA DEJAS PASAR TUS BARRERAS Y ELLA TE DEJA ATRAVESAR LAS SUYAS, LA VEZ COMO ALGUIEN QUE QUIERES TENER A TU LADO PERO QUE A LA VEZ ESTAS DISPUESTO A VERLA CRECER PARA QUE TE ALCANCE ¡ESO NO LO HACE UNA PERSONA ENAMORADA ESO LO HACE O SIENTE SOLO UNA PERSONA QUE AMA! PORQUE A ELLA NO LA VEZ COMO UN REFLEJO DE PETRA, MIKASA PARA TI ES UNA MUJER DE VERDAD, UNA QUE MERECE PROTECCION PERO QUE LA DEJEN SER ELLA, ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR DE MANERA LIBRE"

"PERO ELLA NO SE QUIERE ENAMORAR MUCHO MENOS AMAR, ODIA A LOS HOMBRES CASI EN GENERAL"

"TÚ HAZ DICHO CASI PERO A TI TE DEJA ESTAR A SU LADO DEJA DE TENER MIEDO JODER Y ADMITE QUE LO QUE SIENTES HACIA ELLA ES AMOR" – y Armin se levanto y calmó su tono de voz y el gesto de su rostro – "Además yo nunca dije que estuvieras enamorado de ella, quién ha dicho eso eres tu solito Levi" – y sonrió con mueca de triunfo

Levi abrió los ojos de golpe y boqueo como un pescado fuera del agua

"Oh si Levi, en ningún momento dije que estuvieras enamorado de ella solo que era algo más que compañerismo o amistad" – se había vuelto a sentar

"Pero lo insinuaste" – se quería defender pero lo había soltado todo, Armin sabía que botones presionar para que detonada en un ataque de sinceridad y se sentía estúpido porque él quería que le aclarada dudas o que le dijera que estaba confundiendo las cosas no que le dijera lo que por dentro se negaba a aceptar y ponerle nombre.

"Ahora entiendo porque insististe en verme en esta cita anual, ¿Quería el señorito que le dijera que estaba solo confundido y que eran imaginaciones suyas y que sólo era amistad lo que sentía por Mikasa, un lazo parecido al que tienes con Hanji Zoe, digo Hanji Smith de una amistad algo retorcida a la cual catalogas como una hermana? Pues no, porque a Hanji la vez como tu amiga pero a Mikasa como una mujer" – estaba disfrutando las reacciones de su amigo, de rojo furia a un tono cetrino.

"Maldito bastardo" – se había dejado desparramar sobre la butaca del restaurante y lanzando un largo suspiro – "Amar a Mikasa y que ella no se quiera dar una oportunidad, ¿Estás seguro que es amor?, JODER SI LA LLEVO CONOCIENDO DESDE OCTUBRE DEL AÑO PASADO HASTA AHORITA, SON 4 MESES PARA DECIR AMOR, CON PETRA TARDE EN DARME CUENTA CASI 3 AÑOS SI MAL NO RECUERDO PARA RECONOCER QUE ME GUSTARA Y FUERA MI NOVIA" – estaba desesperado y se sentía patético.

"Levi en el amor no hay estándares en tiempo, así puede llegar a nacer en muchos años, hay otros que es flechazo es a primera vista, en tú caso primero fue curiosidad lo que te hizo acercarte a ella a lo mejor atracción, pero al irla tratando sin tu barrera de costumbre hacia el sexo femenino por la forma tan burda que la trataste y después arrepentirte, le diste la oportunidad de darse a conocer sin máscaras, ella te odió y después creció en ella el respeto y admiración a tu persona, te reconoce como un amigo, como no viste en ella la insinuación que todas las demás mujeres hacia a ti te hizo verla por lo que es, no necesita resaltar lo que para ti es evidente" – y se estaba levantado de la mesa, llevaba casi 3 horas platicando con su amigo y sabía que era mejor dejarlo pensarlo sólo en vez de pasarse otras 3 horas intentando hacerlo comprender lo que ya admitido en silencio se empecinaba en negar – "piénsalo Levi igual tienes suerte de que no se vaya y poderla conquistar si te quitas el miedo o la dejes ir sin decirle nada y te duela pensar en un futuro sin ella, ya sería diferente si ella sabiendo lo que sientes decide irse pero mínimo no te quedarías con él hubiera" – y se paró de la mesa dejando sólo a Levi desparramado en la butaca pero se detuvo antes de irse – "Iras a ver a Petra mañana en su cumpleaños"

"Si, incluso Mikasa se ofreció a acompañarme"

"¿Con qué un tipo de ceremonia de presentación eh?" – decía el rubio enarcando una ceja.

"Cállate, pero no, ella quiere conocer el lugar donde descansa Petra dice que es lo justo porque ella ha compartido parte de su familia conmigo, además dice que es como parte del regalo de cumpleaños que le debo, salí de viaje del 8 al 12 de febrero y no supe que fue su cumpleaños este, 10 de febrero, pero quedo de acuerdo con Erwing y Hanji que dejarían que le festejaran su cumpleaños junto con el de Annie y Christa en su casa e marzo 22, no sé como Hanji consiguió su número de teléfono y en enero se puso de acuerdo con Annie de que festejaran el cumpleaños de las Ackerman-Lionhearth en su casa ni cómo se entero de los cumpleaños de las 3" – se estaba poniendo de pie y siguiendo a Armin a la caja, a veces pensaba que Hanji era aterradora.

"Piensas decirle tu pasado con Petra" – estaban sacando el dinero, sabían ya cuanto le tocaba a cada uno.

"Es lo justo" – suspiraba resignado.

"Levi, haz lo que tengas que hacer, la decisión es tuya tanto de retenerla o dejarla ir con o sin la verdad" – ya iban camino a la puerta y Armin se despidió con una mano mientras caminaba a su auto.

Levi hizo lo mismo y dentro de su auto lanzo un largo suspiro, lo que pensaba que sería una plática para conseguir algo de paz interior al pensar que confundía lo que tenia adentro por amistad, termino con una plática donde termino dándole nombre a un sentimiento que creía que no volvería a ocurrir.

Se vio asimismo admitiendo que lo que sentía por Mikasa Ackerman dándole nombre era amor.


	18. Chapter18 Las lágrimas de un buen hombre

Sólo pido disculpas si tengo algun error con la linea de tiempo o si ha salido demasiado grifo, son las 06:12 am pero no podia dejar las cosas así.

Es la primera vez que pongo algo tan lacrimógeno, pero es un caliz para que lo tengo pensado hacer asi que su opinión es importante,

Gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar review en capitulos anteriores o si gustan dejar en este, saludos y besos.

* * *

Capítulo 18 Las lágrimas de un buen hombre

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si fue buena o no decirle a Levi que la dejará acompañarlo al cementerio, pero no pudo evitar el impulso de pedírselo cuando se enteró que el 25 de febrero Petra cumpliría 28 años y que siempre esa fecha Levi pedía el día libre para ir al cementerio y perderse del mundo por unas horas y deprimirse a gusto, lo hubiera dejado en paz pero la idea de imaginarse a un Levi triste le hacía sentirse mal, además sentía que tenía derecho de conocer a quién fue importante en su vida o que formó parte de su familia, ella le había dejado conocer a la suya y estaba integrándose a ella sin darse cuenta, las bullas de Annie de que parecían pareja eran cada vez más pero ya ni se molestaba en contradecirle, perdía su tiempo, pero estar afuera de su departamento esperando que él pasara por ella la ponía de los nervios, no sabía si estaba bien lo que traía puesto ni el presente que tenía para Petra, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul índigo un suéter blanco de sin mangas, su chamarra favorita de piel y por último su inseparable bufanda, el día estaba fresco pero para la tarde el meteorológico anunciaba que subiría la temperatura, en la mano llevaba un ramo de crisantemos blancos y lirios rosados, estaba viendo el ramo cuando el sonido de un claxon reconocido para ella la hizo voltear hacia al frente.

"¿Espera a alguien más o subes?" – El venía vestido con un pantalón y saco negro y una camisa rojo sangre, no se miraba molesto porque ella le hubiera pedido acompañarlo, pero si miraba que intentaba no verla mucho a los ojos, pero no le dio importancia y abrió la puerta del carro y subió al auto.

"Espero que no te desvíes y me lleves a otro lado, si lo haces me enojaré contigo" – decía mientras acomodaba el ramo en su regazo y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y no maltratarlo.

"Cumplo mi palabra Ackerman, el punto es que tú no te eches para atrás" – había dicho con tono burlón, ella había roto el hielo, se sentía un poco más tranquilo, temía como reaccionar con ella pero había resuelto en esa noche de insomnio mejor esperar a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas y mientras mantener los sentimientos a raya, podía hacerlo, lo estuvo haciendo desde que salieron a comprar las cosas para su oficina, recordó el pequeño ataque de celos cuando el mesero la vio bobo y cuando ella le pregunto que si no le importaba que los emparejaban, ahora comprendía la molestia, pero actuaría como si no hubiera admitido nada ante Armin, no quería perder el lazo que tenía con ella.

"Claro que no, pero ¿está bien que lleve esto o lo dejo en el carro?" – ella levantaba el ramo para que él lo examinara.

"Está bien, los lirios eran sus flores favoritas, yo nunca le llevó flores, sólo limpio la tumba y me quedo pensando o hablando con ella en mi mente, pienso que es un desperdicio hablarle a una losa de mármol"

"Pero vas a verla, esa losa te importa porque descansa la mujer que amaste y amas, pero bueno si tú no le llevas flores yo si le llevaré el ramo, creo que no estaría mal que lo hicieras de vez en cuando, si ella esta cuidándote deberías mínimo traerle un presente" – decía ella regañándolo como si él evitara hacer algo evidente.

"Si, la mujer que ame… y que amo…" – le pesaba un poco el decir lo último más teniendo a la mujer que había traspasado su barrera y que no quería en parte dejar ir.

"Bueno, me contarás después como se conocieron, lo prometiste"

_Suerte que no se dio cuenta_ pensó Levi – "Si, pero no sé si tengas inconveniente que te lo diga en mi departamento, si no te sientes intranquila en ir allá conmigo nada más"

Ella sólo rodo los ojos – "Levi, he dormido contigo y viajado incluso a 2 continentes distintos, pasas tiempo con mi familia, trabajamos más de 8 horas diarias incluso sábados y domingos casi a solas y me sales con eso – a veces la sacaba de quicio ese enano – "no tengo inconveniente en ir a tu departamento enano o" - una mirada maliciosa surco sus ojos – "¿acaso hay algo que no pueda ver, una mujer paso la noche contigo o el porno esta a la vista".

"NO HE PASADO LA NOCHE CON NINGUNA MUJER DESDE HACE UN AÑO JODER Y NO TENGO PORNOGRAFÍA EN CASA Y ANTES DE QUE SIGAS TAMPOCO ESTA DESORDENADO NI SUCIO COMO UN DEPARTAMENTO DE SOLTERO COMÚN Y CORRIENTE" – esta mujer si tan sólo supiera que ya no podía estar con ninguna otra después de saber lo que siente lo mandaría a la mierda, estaba rojo de la molestia y la impotencia de no poderle ser sincero.

"Jajajaja, ya hombre no te enojes, estás en tu derecho de rehacer tu vida" – aunque algo le tranquilizo saber que no había una mujer en su vida ni siquiera para "divertirse" - "pero de lo otro que dijiste lo último que creo en esta vida es que tengas el departamento hecho un desastre eres un jodido enano obsesionado por la limpieza"

"Mikasa, que te he dicho de que dejes lo de mis hábitos en paz no es nada malo" – estaba indignado de qué pensara que era malo el querer todo en orden y limpio ¡ERA UNA REGLA BÁSICA PARA ÉL!, aunque ella muy ordenada.

"No, pero a veces te pasas de la raya"

El sólo se bufó y siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, el trayecto era largo, el cementerio estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

_"En memoria de Petra Rivaille, una mujer de buen corazón, esposa amorosa, hija ejemplar, amiga incondicional, que siempre creyó en la humanidad y que quiso contribuir a un futuro mejor en el campo de la educación"_

El cementerio era en realidad un parque funerario muy bello y pacífico, estaba dividido en secciones, en donde estaba ubicada la tumba de Petra era sobre una colina, su tumba estaba a unos metros de un sauce llorón y a los alrededores de esta había flores del campo y césped creciendo cuidadosamente, se notaba que el lugar lo tenían en buen estado y constante mantenimiento, había paz en ese lugar, en la entrada había una fuente y el agua al caer con la luz del sol creaba un pequeño arcoíris, ese camposanto se prestaba para meditar o recordar a la gente que tenía sus restos mortales descansando ahí pero que de seguro cuidaban a sus seres amados donde quiera que estuvieran o eso pensaba Mikasa, la tumba era una sobria losa de mármol blanco, letras en color plateado y un ángel sobre la losa que tenía el nombre de la esposa de Rivaille o bueno la que fue su mujer, había muchos dibujos, trabajos manuales, flores o dulces alrededor de su tumba cosa que la extraño iba a preguntar pero Levi pareció leerle la mente.

"Era maestra en una primaria, ahorita sus alumnos deben de ir en secundaria o algunos estarán por terminar la primaria, era muy querida por todo el plantel" – Él aunque estaba agachado limpiando las letras había visto por el rabillo del ojo todas sus reacciones desde que se pararon frente a la tumba de su esposa – "Ahora comprendes el porqué no le traigo flores, ellos la llenan y no puedo poner el mío".

"Aun así mínimo deberías dejarle un lirio" – y le paso uno de los que ella traía en el ramo que estaba desarmando – "Toma, ponlo en medio de las manos del ángel"

"No lo había pensado así hasta que lo dices" – se había sorprendido como ella resolvió rápidamente donde dejar una flor a Petra – "Pero ¿para qué demonios desarmas el ramo?"

Ella acomodaba las flores, dibujos, manualidades y dulces alrededor de la tumba y ponía las que ella traía como presente, todo fue tomando un aspecto diferente, la forma en que acomodo las cosas le recordó a Levi los periódicos murales que Petra hacia en vida para los niños a los cuales amaba.

"Gracias"

"De nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella" – ella hizo una reverencia y se puso de pie y miro directo a la tumba – "Hola mucho gusto, soy Mikasa Ackerman, trabajo con tu marido, es algo quejumbroso, molesto, huraño, obsesionado con la limpieza, terco, la verdad no sé como una mujer que se nota que amaba a los niños y era alegre se casó con este enano, pero bueno, quiero que te quedes tranquila, no dejaré que se deprima el día de hoy e intentaré que los siguientes tampoco, es mi jefe, una persona que admiro, un amigo y un buen hombre, está haciendo un avance enorme en la medicina, busca una forma mejor de tratar la esquizofrenia y pues yo trabajo en la división de alimentos infantiles, me hubiera encantado conocerte, tu esposo es inteligente y me ayuda mucho, espero que pronto le quites lo cabeza dura y decida volver a ser feliz, pues creo que no querrás que se quede solo en este mundo, cuídalo donde quiera que estés como hasta ahora que le tienes como ángeles a Hanji y Erwing y si de paso puedes, cuida al bebé de ambos por favor"

Él tenía un nudo en la garganta, ella había hecho algo sorprendente, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, si Petra estuviera ahí sabía que le caería bien, pero debían irse, el clima de repente estaba cambiando y se miraban algunas nubes de lluvia – "Vámonos, creo que lloverá y el camino ya te diste cuenta que no es de asfalto o cemento, y además tu manejas así que apúrate"

"Ya voy, ¿es qué acaso no puedes ser cortes frente a tu mujer joder?" – decía una pelinegra echándole bronca.

Ellos iban delante dejando atrás una tumba donde el alma de su ocupante estaba sentada sobre el ángel, un alma que sonreía y dejaba caer lágrimas sobre su rostro mientras sostenía el lirio dejado por Rivaille.

"Gracias a ti Mikasa, también me ha encantado conocerte"

* * *

Habían llegado por las justas, al poner un pie fuera del carro una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre la ciudad, aunque en un principio preocupo a Mikasa que se llenará el estacionamiento de agua por ser subterráneo le dijo Levi que tenían un sistema de drenaje que no permitía eso, que incluso el agua jamás mojaba las llantas de los carros, se metieron al elevador, Mikasa estaba sorprendida, esperaba que Levi viviera en un área exclusiva pero de eso a verlo era diferente, el edificio de departamentos era blanco con los balcones de cada departamento hechos en cristal y aluminio, tenía un gran jardín desde la entrada de la caseta hasta el inicio del estacionamiento, él había aplanado el botón del 5 piso, justo en la mitad del edificio y le hizo abrir los ojos enormemente y soltar con veneno.

"Jodido enano rico, ¿VIVES EN EL DEPARTAMENTO QUE TIENE EL BALCON MÁS GRANDE CON 2 ARBOLES EN CADA ESQUINA?" – ese fue el que más le llamo la atención y estaba en el quinto piso aunque tenía la esperanza que viviera en cualquiera de los otros del mismo piso o lo odiaría, tenía una iluminación en colores blancos y azules, y se miraba que cerca del cristal había mandado poner masetas con plantas pequeñas.

Se abrió la puerta del elevador y se dirigió a la puerta o recibidor como se las ingenio decorar y lo abrió haciéndole lugar para que entrara.

"Sí, ¿Algún problema con ello?"

Si lo poco que vio le llamo la atención ver el departamento en si era otra cosa, era espacioso, tenía un desnivel en la entrada de 3 escalones para bajar a la sala, el departamento estaba pintado de blanco en la sala en techo y algunas paredes en azul índigo, la cocina por lo que vio al ir para allá tenía las paredes azules con una vista verde en medio, los electrodomésticos eran de acero y vaya que eran varios, una mesa con la "estufa" de esas modernas que se pone sobre la barran o mesa sin horno y su extractor en el cual colgaban algunas cucharones, palas y pinzas de cocina, el horno estaba en una de la paredes, le refrigerador era de los de 2 puertas que sacaban hielo, un procesador de alimentos, una olla eléctrica y otra de presión, una plancha eléctrica, un extractor de jugos y una cafetera, al centro una especie de barra cuadrada que de seguro usaba como mesa de cocina la cual tenía al centro un juego de cuchillos de cocina, los cajones y estantes eran en color negro con agarraderas cromadas y la barra normal que separaba la cocina del comedor con unos 4 bancos por si quiera comer ahí, un mini bar y en medio del departamento estaba la sala que era en color negro de piel, era de 3 piezas, sillón individual, el d plazas con una mesa de base de forja negra y cristal y en medio una alfombra color roja que resaltaba sobre la alfombra blanca que había en vez de suelo, tenía algunas pinturas en las paredes y 2 cómodas con pocos libros y un centro de entrenamiento de muerte, pantalla de 50 pulgadas plana, un equipo de sonido de lujo, 2 torres de cd's y dvd´s de casi 1 metro cada una, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el jardín del balcón al cual salió y se quitó los zapatos para recorrerlo a gusto aunque se mojará, en una de las esquinas estaba una mesa de forja verde con sombrilla y 4 sillas que no vio por la altura y PASTO porque había de ese enano de seguro pidió que habilitaran el área para que pusieran pasto y no fuera todo cemento o azulejo el piso por eso se había quitado los zapatos para no maltratarlo y poder correr y dar vueltas en el lugar, era mágico, pero era injusta la vida, ELLA VIVIA EN UN DEPARTAMENTO QUE DE SEGURO ERA UN TERCIO DE EL DE ÉL porque se miraba que debía tener varios cuartos.

"JODIDO ENANO DE MIERDA, TE PUDRES EN DINERO" – ella estaba indignada y más porque ella miraba todo de seguro con cara boba y empapada y él de seguro la vio con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que tenia ahorita en el rostro dentro del departamento.

Él se había quedado recargado en la entrada de su departamento cruzando sus brazos y piernas, mirando como ella admiraba todo y vio que lo que más le llamo la atención fue el jardín, no se fijo en los aparatos electrónicos ni en los cuadros, las pocas mujeres que llevó ahí inmediatamente reparaban en el valor de las cosas que tenía pero ella no, ella se había decantado por el jardín hasta el extremo de mojarse para salir como una niña y disfrutarlo – "Pasa, no quiero cuidar de ti como cuando recién te conocí" – su expresión era seria pero sus ojos reían por si solos.

"Ya voy papá" – y ella entró con desgana pero de repente se detuvo – "pero si entro ahora ensuciaré la alfombra"

"Entra de todas formas, voy por una toalla y pues buscarte algo de ropa que te quede porque has quedado hecha un desastre".

* * *

"Esto se llama injusticia social" – ella estaba haciendo berrinche mientras él le daba una taza de café, le había prestado una pijama de seda negra, ella dejo de secarse el cabello para tomar la taza, antes de cambiarse le pidió que se bañara y metió mientras a la lavadora y secadora su ropa, ella al salir le hizo un pandemónium por haber visto su ropa interior y entregársela rápido pues le dijo que había usado la secadora de cabello, él alegó en su defensa que no era la primera vez que vía su lencería, que en el viaje a Alemania ella había deshecho la maleta cuando creyó que él se estaba bañando pero había salido un rato de la habitación y la vio acomodando la ropa en la cama para después meterla al cajón.

"No lo creo he trabajado duro para llegar hasta aquí, y bueno lo que me dejaron mis padres lo ahorre e invertí, esto es el resultado que obtuve por no despilfarrar" – mientras se ponía cómodo en su sillón favorito y ella se sentaba en el de dos plazas que le quedaba de frente.

"O sea por tacaño"

"Mikasa deja de actuar como una mocosa" – le encantaba hacerla berrear

"Argh ya entendí hombre, no es algo injusto, pero bueno a lo que venimos, me debes una historia"

"Ok empecemos" – y suspiro resignado pero no podían hacer mucho teniendo en cuenta la lluvia que había afuera – "Te dije que nos conocimos en el cambio de 2 semestre cuando cambiaron algunos del grupo B al A y Erwing y yo nos odiábamos"…

* * *

"Estúpido enano, este año si te superaré y tomaré el lugar que me corresponde" – decía un rubio pegando la mesa de su pupitre para hacerlo reaccionar pues estaba leyendo un libro que hablaba sobre la Teoría de la Selección Natural según Charles Darwin, esto ya estaba siendo cansado.

"Ya deja de estarte haciendo imbécil y en vez de buscarme problemas haz algo de provecho, ya sabes que soy mejor que tú" – decía con indiferencia, se estaba hartando, incluso en el club de karate y kendo le ganaba con 10 peleas ganadas contra 6 que había ganado Erwing – "Esto ya es cansado y no le encuentro ya sentido"

"Para ti puede que te…"

"Disculpa, pero no creo que sea bueno que los encuentren peleando antes de que llegue el profesor, deberían de llevarse bien"

Esa voz los hizo voltear a su dirección y una chica con cabello rubio atado en coletas y ojos castaños y algo bajita los miraba como lo más entretenido del mundo, seguida por una castaña de lentes y ojos del mismo color pero que le sacaba un buen de estatura.

"Discúlpenla, es que no sabe leer el ambiente de las cosas a su alrededor"- decía la castaña pues la mirada que de seguro él había puesto asustaría a las chicas y a Erwing.

"¿Cómo que no sé leer la situación? ¡FALTA POCO PARA QUE SE AGARREN A GOLPES DENTRO DEL SALON NO VEZ COMO SMITH QUIERE GOLPEAR A RIVAILLE!" – la chica era pequeña pero no le temía, cosa rara porque las mujeres le huían.

"Disculpa, no pensé que las asustaríamos" – decía un Erwing con aire seductor hacia la rubia – "¿me puedes decir tu nombre hermosa?"

Pero ella lo paso de largo y se puso frente al pelinegro extendiendo su mano – "Me llamo Petra Ral mucho gusto espero podamos llevarnos bien" – y le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, él solo atino a tomar su mano – "Bueno ahora tú dime tu nombre completo por educación se hace eso ¿o no es así?"

"Levi Lance Rivaille"

"Muy bien Levi, espero que podamos ser amigos"

"Este… yo me llamó Erwing Smith" – el rubio se notaba a kilómetros que estaba ¿celoso?

"Olvídalo grandulón a Petra le lleva gustando Levi desde el primer día de clases, pero bueno, soy Hanji Zoe y te advierto ni te atrevas hacerle algo a mi amiga porque eres hombre muerto" – ¿la chica castaña era bipolar o qué diablos, primero habla normal como si dijera el estado del tiempo y después como alguien de la mafia" pensaba Levi – "Y bueno Levi-chan un gusto conocerte y espero podamos ser amigos".

Pasó una semana de ese incidente y el profesor de historia les encargaría un trabajo para la próxima semana en equipos de 4, todos tenían pensado con quienes formar equipos, casi nadie quería hacerlo con Levi o Erwing porque eran demasiado exigentes, ellos al final entregaban trabajos individuales que tenían las mejores notas, pero más por costumbre que otra cosa le profesor volvió a preguntar quienes harían equipo con los 2 "cerebros del salón" y una voz saco a todos de la rutina de siempre.

"Profesor, Zoe y yo trabajaremos con Rivaille y Smith si no hay problema"

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica, era la más dulce de todo el grupo junto con la matona de su amiga, todos querían tenerla y bueno a la otra también lo que tenia de loca lo tenia de inteligente y hasta se ponía al tú por tú con Smith, esa unión no era buena para la chica, tendría a 3 monstruos a su alrededor, alguien debía hacerla reaccionar.

"Este… Petra no creo que sea conveniente que trabajes con ellos, porque no mejor lo haces con nosotras" – decía una pelirroja – "Ellos nunca se han llevado bien y te estorbarían en el trabajo por sus disputas"

"¿Alguna vez han trabajado con ellos?" – ella estaba indignada por el comportamiento de sus amigos y más al caer que eran suposiciones pues todos dijeron que no – "ENTONCES PORQUE DICEN QUE SI TRABAJO CON ELLO SERÁ UN PROBLEMA, NO HABLEN SINO SABEN LAS COSAS EN REALIDAD, USTEDES LOS HAN EXCLUIDO POR MIEDO NADA MÁS EN VER DE INTENTAR ACERCARSE Y CONOCERLOS"

Todos sus compañeros miraban raro a Petra y Levi sintió por primera vez necesidad de defenderla, ella no podría soportar que la tratarán como apestada por querer trabajar con "los cerebros del salón" – "Petra hazles caso, no podemos estar en un lugar encerrados sin causar problemas, no podemos convivir" – los compañeros de su salón se quedaron boquiabiertos y los entendía él no hablaba a menos que le tocará exponer o porque algún maestro le preguntará algo.

"Pero, ¿alguna vez lo han intentado?"

"No, pero Levi tiene razón Petra, mejor busca hacer equipo con otra persona, sabemos nuestras limitantes y no queremos que te detengas nuestras diferencias" - decía un Erwing sincero pero a la vez extrañado de la reacción de su rival, él nunca se metía en un problema ajeno.

"Y por qué no lo intentan de verdad" – ella estaba a punto de llorar – "yo quería trabajar con ustedes porque siento que solo les falta de verdad quererse tratar, podrían lograr muchas cosas juntos"

Levi y Erwing se vieron a los ojos, negro contra azul, pero en vez de buscar pelea con las miradas llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo por la chica que estaba llorando porque quería trabajar con ellos y que la demás parte del grupo miraba extraño, mientras una Hanji la abrazaba para que no la vieran llorar del todo, ella los miraba con reproche, habían hecho llorar a Petra.

"Está bien" – es escucho al mismo tiempo de 2 voces y la chica rubia volteo, ella calmo el sollozo – "Gracias" – y les regaló una sonrisa que a los 2 sonrojo.

* * *

"¿Me estás dando a entender que a Erwing le gusto Petra y que él y Hanji no se tragaban en un inicio?"

"Exacto, esos 2 se odiaban porque luchaban por la atención de Petra, ella tenía una luz que atraía a todos y que podía calmar el ambiente a su alrededor, después de ese acuerdo mudo Erwing y yo nos empezamos a llevar mejor, no peleábamos y si antes trabajábamos bien por separado juntos vimos que era mucho mejor, mis puntos débiles él los superaba y viceversa, gracias a ella nos hicimos amigos"

"Pero entonces, ¿cómo se dio lo de Hanji con Erwing?"

"Eso fue cuando entramos a 4 semestre, Erwing ya se le había declarado 4 veces a Petra y ella lo había mandado por un tubo, había dicho que esa sería la última, estaba deprimido y Hanji le dijo que porque no salían un día, fue algo en broma, pero creo que se les salió de las manos, al otro día Hanji había llegado con una marca rojiza en el cuello y Erwing igual, creo que lo que en realidad tenia Hanji y él era pura tensión sexual" - el tan sólo recordar la cara de esos 2 cuando Petra y él se les quedaron viendo y se pusieron rojos le saco una sonrisa – "desde entonces se hicieron novios y no dudaban en demostrarse su amor, más de una vez un maestro les llamó la atención o Petra y yo batallábamos en separarlos, sino peleaban se comían a besos, bueno aunque a Erwing lo regañaba más porque me sacaba del "buen camino" y nos poníamos a tomar o a fumar en la escuela o nos peleábamos, más de una vez nos dio una colleja a ambos y créeme era pequeña pero pegaba duro o sabía dónde pegar mínimo y soltaba un sermón moralista de que debíamos de corresponder el esfuerzo de nuestros padres con buenas calificaciones o e intachable conducta, además Hanji le imponía abstinencia a Erwing, eso lo ponía de malas pero debía soportar porque sino en vez de 1 semana era un mes"

"ENTONCES, ¿LLEVABAN APROXIMADAMENTE 10 AÑOS DE NOVIOS ANTES DE CASARSE?"

"Algo así, digamos que Hanji no pensaba en el matrimonio como algo necesario, cuando entramos en la universidad él le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él y aceptó, desde entonces viven juntos, los padres de Hanji esperaban esa resolución de su hija, aunque creo que les hubiera gustado verla vestida de novia, su padre murió al 2 año de que entramos en la universidad y su madre un año antes de la boda, pero mínimo se fue feliz de saber que su hija sentaría cabeza"

"Bueno, pero entonces ¿cuándo descubriste que te gustaba Petra?"

"Creo que desde que la vi llorar, pero me decidí declararme cuando en las primeras semanas del primer año de universidad un compañero de su clase la estaba acosando"

* * *

Habían iniciado las clases y se arrepentía a veces de ello, sin Petra soportar a esos 2 era un martirio, ella había decidido estudiar para maestra de educación primaria mientras ellos 3 habían decido estudiar Ingeniería Química porque resulto que a los 3 les apasionaba, Erwing porque amaba la química y por ser hijo del dueño de la compañía farmacéutica Smith, Hanji porque le encantaba estar horas en el laboratorio haciendo experimentos raros que a veces terminaban en explosiones dentro de la prepa, pero era una genio y él por parte del amor que su padre le inculcó a las ciencias y por querer ayudar a la gente a curar sus enfermedades desde el otro lado, no siendo un doctor sino buscando curas a enfermedades o ayudando a producir medicamentos que fueran accesibles para todas las personas, pero ahora iba a buscarla, tenia hora libre y sabía que ella también, iba directo a su salón cuando vio una escena que no le gusto.

"SUELTAME POR FAVOR KOJIMA YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO" – la chica tenía las manos levantadas y sin poderme mover, el tipo la tenia sujeta de sus muñecas y le imposibilitaba moverse pues recargaba todo su peso en ella"

"¿Por qué te resistes? Si la persona que te gusta te ignora y no te hace caso" – decía con voz seductora.

Ella le vio con coraje – "Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, no es que él no me haga caso, sino que no sabe lo que siento"

"Y porqué no se lo dices a ver si espabila, ES DEMASIADO OBVIO QUE TE GUSTA" – él tipo se acercaba para levantarle el mentón y besarla, pues la chica se había quedado en shock por lo que le había gritado y bajado el rostro porque sabía que iba llorar.

Levi no necesito más, no quería verla llorar le dolía y más por culpa de ese imbécil que la estaba maltratando, después investigaría quién era la persona que quería Petra y si era necesario lo amenazaría para que no la hiciera llorar, pero al llegar al lugar separó de un tirón al tipo y le soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara tirándolo al suelo.

"LEVI DETENTE POR FAVOR, TE LLAMARAN LA ATENCIÓN" – Petra sostenía el brazo de él para que no se le fuera encima.

"PERO TE ESTABA HACIENDO DAÑO ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO LE PARTA LA CARA AL INFELIZ ESTE?"

"¿POR QUÉ NO LA DEJAS EN PAZ JODIDO ENANO DE MIERDA, DEJA QUE ESTE CON UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD?" – se paraba el otro directo a pelear

"AHORA SI NO LA CUENTAS HIJO DE PUTA"

Y los dos se fueron a una pelea de puños donde después de 5 minutos Levi salía como ganador, tuvieron suerte de que ese lugar por el momento no tuviera mucha gente para que viera la trifulca, ella espero que Levi se limpiara el polvo de la ropa y se lo llevo a rastras hacia la parte posterior de uno de los gimnasios.

"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS QUE HACIAS?"

"¿TODAVIA PREGUNTAS TONTA? ESE TIPO SE IBA APROVECHAR DE TI POR ESTAR CON LA GUARDIA BAJA POR PENSAR EN EL IMBECIL QUE TE GUSTA, SINO LLEGO NO SE QUÉ CARAJOS TE LLEGA A PASAR"

" ¿Y LE IMPORTA QUE ME PASE A USTED HEICHOU?" – y él se calmo enseguida, ella le decía así cuando estaba enojada con él y vaya que lo estaba porque se estaba poniendo a llorar.

"Dime quien es y le diré que si te hace llorar tendrá una muerte lenta y dolorosa cortesía mía y de Erwing"

Ella sólo se desespero y le grito en cara – "SI TAN SOLO TE DIERAS CUENTA DE QUE ERES TÚ DEL QUE HE ESTADO ENAMORADA TODO ESTE TIEMPO"

Eso lo había dejado sorprendido, ELLA LO QUERIA A ÉL, AL HEICHOU AL TIPO QUE NADIE QUERIA TENER AL LADO POR SER UN CEREBRITO Y ESTAR ENANO, ELLA LA CHICA MÁS DULCE Y TIERNA DEL MUNDO ENAMORADA DE UN TIPO DE MAL GENIO, UN AMARGADO.

"CONOZCO TODAS TUS FACETAS, SÉ TODOS TUS DEFECTOS E INTENTADO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI EN LA PREPA HASTA EL 4 SEMESTRE DECIDÍ OLVIDARTE PORQUE MIRÉ QUE NO TE DABAS CUENTA NI SIQUIERA CUANDO RECHACE A ERWING PORQUE ME GUSTAS TÚ, PERO DE SEGURO SOY YO LA QUE NO TE GUSTO PORQUE HE DE PADECER UNA FASTIDIOSA Y ESTÚ…" – y Petra abrió los ojos de golpe y se dejó llevar aun con lágrimas, Levi la estaba besando con suavidad.

Él rompió el beso de manera lenta, era su primer beso con la chica que le gustaba desde que la conoció y le supo a gloria, pero antes tenía que calmarla, miraba que ella estaba confundida y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y pego sus frentes, ella todavía era más bajita que él -"Reconozco que soy un imbécil, que tengo el peor carácter del mundo, que las relaciones humanas no son mi fuerte, pero dame una oportunidad de estar contigo y amarte, déjame por favor secar tus lágrimas y convertirlas en un futuro en sonrisas"

Ella sólo lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró por un motivo diferente, al fin había alcanzado el corazón de Levi Rivaille.

* * *

"Eso yo no llamaría declaración y vaya que te espero Petra ¿cómo no te diste cuenta que le gustabas a ella?"

"Te has fijado que las relaciones humanas no son mi fuerte sino recuerda como nos conocimos"

"Entendido"

"¿Quieres algo de comer?"

"¿Me vas a cocinar?"

"Tengo ingredientes para hacer pechuga de pollo a la parmesana, un espagueti con crema y champiñones, algo de verdura para hacer una guarnición y de tomar vino tinto o algo de jugo de uva" – decía mientras estaba en la cocina y miraba lo que tenía en el refrigerador y alacenas.

"Acepto, nada más no le pongas veneno" – decía ella mientras se recostaba en el sillón

"Se me acabo la semana pasada cuándo mandé fumigar así que descuida por hoy vivirás" – decía con sarcasmo

"¿Bueno y qué más?"

"Cuándo se enteraron esos 2 me felicitaron por al fin darme cuenta de lo evidente y a Petra le dieron sus condolencias por fijarse y atarse a un tipo como yo"

"Jajajaja, si lo creo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo"

"Bueno, era difícil después de la muerte de mi padre el vernos pero nos las arreglábamos para salir incluso ella compaginaba más su horario al mío pues tenía que estudiar y trabajar aparte de que Hanji, Erwing y yo adelantábamos materias, teníamos horarios mortales, era un noviazgo que tuvo sus bajas y altas, ella era demasiado ingenua y yo vivía de arranques de celos, pero sólo verla a los ojos me ponía tranquilo, era increíble que incluso que chicos más guapos no le llamarán la atención, sabía que era la indicada, cuando iba terminando el 2 año ya nos requerían hacer las prácticas y después las residencias y sería más difícil vernos, así que decidí proponerle matrimonio, ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida pues ese día no sólo paso a ser mi prometida sino que también mi mujer y se vino a vivir conmigo al día siguiente"

"Se casaron demasiado deprisa"

"No creo, incluso si hubiera sido más listo me hubiera casado con ella antes de entrar en la universidad, siento que no aproveché mucho el tiempo con ella, nos casamos cuando yo estaba por cumplir los 21 faltaba menos de un mes, fue una boda sencilla tanto por el civil como por la iglesia, ella se miraba radiante con el vestido de su madre, lo había mandado arreglar, era sencillo de corte francés, se veía hermosa y más por la sonrisa que tenía nos fuimos a vivir a mi casa como marido y mujer, todo era perfecto nos mirábamos unas horas en la universidad y de ahí nos íbamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos, el padre de Erwing me ofreció trabajo junto con este, sabía que era bueno y que no me quería solo por ser amigo de su hijo, él conocía que éramos su hijo, Hanji y yo los "preferidos" de Dot y quería a sus discípulos trabajando para él tanto por amistad como para asegurar un buen futuro a la compañía y ella consiguió un trabajo en una escuela como maestra suplente pero hubo un problema con la maestra titular y la terminaron contratando de planta aunque no tuviera el título, eso fue iniciando nuestro 3 año de universidad recuerdo que me lo dijo con mucha ilusión un día que llegamos temprano de nuestras actividades"

* * *

Iba llegando temprano para su horario normal, esperaba darle una sorpresa a su mujer, le habían dado un aumento y en la universidad le habían autorizado tanto adelantar materias como en semestres anteriores así como hacer las residencias junto con las prácticas, podría salir antes de lo planeado, sería un esfuerzo agotador pero valía la pena, llegó a la cocina y la vio a ella, estaba vestida sólo con su camisa azul marino y con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Petra estaba atenta cortando fruta cuando unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura la sorprendieron, unos brazos que ella conocía bien – "Hola Levi, ¿todo bien en tu día o tuvo que golpear a alguien mi estimado Heichou?".

Ahora el sobrenombre tenía otra intensión y le gustaba, el sólo la volteo y la sentó sobre la mesa para después meterse entre sus piernas y besar su cuello – "me fue bien, me han permitido compaginar las practicas con las residencias y adelantar materias además de tener un aumento de sueldo así que quiero festejar contigo" – y le hizo sentir su necesidad al pegarse a ella.

Solo una risa inundo el lugar y envolvió el cuerpo de su esposo con las piernas y brazos dejándose llevar, ese día habían hecho el amor en la mesa de la cocina y en la habitación.

Él se sentía pleno, descansando con su esposa al lado, ella dormía abrazada a su pecho pero disfrutaba más cuando lo hacía desnuda después de hacerle el amor, se sentía un imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes y poder disfrutado más las cosas pero tampoco se arrepentía de lo que vivía con Petra, su relación era fuerte porque se conocían todo y no había secretos en ellos, su calidez, aroma y cuerpo eran adictivos, sus formas perfectas incluso en el tamaño, era su muñeca como le decía a veces de cariño, y era de él, sus compañeros le hacían bulla de que el siempre quisiera irse temprano a casa y no irse a divertir con ellos, pues incluso algunas mujeres le coqueteaban aun sabiendo su estado civil, pero él amaba a la mujer que compartía su lecho y prefería mil veces estar con ella aunque sea viéndola que coquetear con otras mujeres, él era hombre de una sola mujer y esa era Petra.

"Levi, debes descansar, mañana será un día pesado" – decía una Petra con sueño.

"Perdón si te desperté" – lo decía mientras besaba su frente

"No te preocupes, ah por cierto, ahora soy maestra titular"

"En serio, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes para celebrar?"

"!Estas de broma¡, llegaste diciéndome lo tuyo y con ganas de festejar" – ella había levantado un poco su cuerpo del pecho de Levi para encararlo.

"Pero hubiéramos ido a un lugar a cenar, a hacer algo decente para lo tuyo" – él se sentía un poco apenado por haber antepuesto su necesidad sexual, pero es que Petra tenía la culpa por ponerse justamente esa camisa y nada más.

Ella leyó que él estaba apenado por sus acciones – "No te preocupes, prefiero tu manera de celebrar a la de salir a cenar" – y lo beso con hambre, definitivo hoy no dormirían en lo que restaba de la noche.

* * *

Ella miraba su rostro mientras le relataba todo, él rostro de ´Levi denotaba todo el amor que todavía sentía por esa mujer, se palpaba con cada palabra que describía su vida, la añoraba y se notaba que le hacía falta, ya habían terminado de comer y estaban tomando otra taza de café en la sala, pero de repente vio que en la mirada de Levi una punzada de dolor, algo intuía que vendría aquello que le causaría dolor externar.

"Si quieres puedes dejarlo hasta aquí el relato"

"No" – estaba decidido a continuar.

"¿Estás seguro?, no quiero que duela más".

"Seguiré, creo que es necesario que lo sepas"

* * *

Una mujer rubia iba saliendo feliz del hospital, en la escuela se estuvo sintiendo mal desde hace un dos meses y medio pero había ignorado todo porque aunque no usaba algún método anticonceptivo era cuidadosa en las fechas en que ovulaba y pues había menstruado, pero ahora después de que a regañadientes la directora de la escuela la hizo hacerse a la fuerza un chequeo general y el doctor le mando hacer unas pruebas estaba feliz de no haberse enfermado y tomado algún medicamento sin precaución, ESTABA EMBARAZADA, DOS HIJOS, DOS HIJAS O UNO Y OTRO SE ESTABAN GESTANDO EN SU INTERIOR, el doctor le dijo que algunas mujeres tienen sangrado menstrual aun en el embarazo, y no se dan cuenta hasta que tienen síntomas raros, ella tuvo suerte un poco más y no lo lograba, le dio vitaminas y consulta para el próximo mes. Ella tenía antecedentes familiares de tener gemelos y el doctor después de ver su análisis le dijo que estaba embarazada y que por la cantidad de una hormona que tendría alta serian 2 y lo corroboró haciéndole un ultrasonido, eran 2 bolsas, dos vidas que se formaban en su interior, estaba feliz, Levi estaba estudiando mucho y trabajando, terminaría justo cuando diera luz a sus hijos, Levi en vez de terminar a los 24 terminaría con 23 y ya seria padre, TENIA QUE DECIRLE PRONTO y quería hacerlo por medio de un detalle, fue a una papelería cerca y compró una tarjeta con la imagen de un bebé en la cual escribió, ¡UNA VIDA VIENE EN CAMINO, ES EL DESEO DE NUESTRO AMOR, ESPERO QUE NOS DE LA VIDA LA SABIDURIA Y PACIENCIA PARA CRIARLA O CRIARLO Y OJALA SE PAREZCA A LOS DOS, VAMOS A SER PADRES" y la guardo en su bolso, ahora sólo debía de hablarle a Levi para que llegará temprano a casa y decirle que no era 1 sino 2 bebés pero eso se lo diría en persona.

"Gracias Dios, soy tan feliz que me siento plena en esta vida" – e iba de camino a tomar el metro, hoy quería dar una vuelta larga en vez de tomar un taxi, ese sería su peor error, el haber roto la rutina le costaría la vida.

Ella estaba parada en la acera esperando que cambiará el semáforo de peatones para poder pasar, hace un par de minutos había pasado un carro amarillo ofreciéndole el servicio pero se negó de manera amable, cuando de repente un auto paso frente a ella, sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y abrazo su vientre como si con ello pudiera salvar las vidas que en ella se formaban y recibió el impacto, todo se volvió negro cuando la envolvió por un segundo un dolor inmenso que arremetió contra ella sin piedad y después todo fue luz, se había ido de golpe para no ver como su cuerpo quedaba destrozado entre el auto y el semáforo, mucha gente se conmocionó e intento ayudar, pero sabía que era en vano ella estaba doblada de una forma antinatural entre el poste y el carro, lo único que alcanzaron a hacer fue detener al tipo que se quería dar a la fuga, le harían justicia a esa mujer porque la vieron los que estaba al lado de ella que se salvaron por suerte que ella había protegido su vientre y más al recoger uno de los mirones la hoja que dejo caer del susto, ella en la mano todavía sostenía una tarjeta que nadie se atrevería a tomar, pero que el curioso al leer rompió en llanto, la mujer estaba embarazada de casi 10 semanas y el embarazo era 2 bebés, la gente inmediatamente pensó de que no dejarían que quedará impune ese crimen y persiguieron al destructor de la esperanza de una mujer y de otras 2 personas, otra mujer y un niño que habían quedado completos pero con unos golpes en la cabeza mortales.

* * *

Levi estaba en el laboratorio, y de repente sintió un frio en la nuca e inquietud, no quiso darle importancia, tuvo una sensación parecida a cuando su padre falleció pero pensaba que era el aire, a veces cuando entraba una corriente de aire por la puerta pasaba eso, estaba trabajando con Erwing, pero de repente se escucho un grito desgarrador de Hanji, ella estaba llorando e histérica al otro lado del laboratorio junto al teléfono mientras repetía como un mantra "NOO, ELLA NO POR FAVOR NO" ellos dos corrieron a ver que tenia a Hanji en ese estado de shock y al ver a Levi se desmayó, Erwing la alcanzó a tomar antes de que callera al piso y Levi tomó el teléfono, se arrepentiría después de ello.

"Bueno, diga" – algo le decía que no sería nada bueno.

"¿Es usted familiar de Petra Ral o Petra Rivaille? – la voz al otro lado del teléfono era fría y sin sentimiento, eso le dio pavor

"Sí, soy su esposo"

Un suspiro del otro lado de la línea le puso los nervios de punta – "Siento decirle que su esposa ha muerto en un accidente de auto, necesitamos que venga a reconocer y reclamar el cuerpo"

* * *

Su parte racional domino por unos segundos para formular una pregunta de la cual dependía su salud mental – "¿Atraparon al culpable?" – el calor que había sentido con Petra y que le calentó su corazón se fue de golpe dejándolo helado.

"Si señor, la gente que vio el accidente atrapo al culpable el cual se quiso dar a la fuga, está en la estación de policía" – la frase fue dicha de manera solemne.

Levi colgó y se dio media vuelta, su mirada era fría y Erwing sentía que no era nada bueno – "¿A dónde vas, Hanji esta inconsciente?" – pero la respuesta lo dejaría mudo.

"A recoger el cadáver de mi esposa" – y en ese instante Erwing Smith vio lo que era un hombre muerto en vida.

Y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

Erwing y Hanji lo alcanzaron en la morgue recién ella recobró el conocimiento, él estaba sentado recargando sus codos en las piernas y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus muñecas mientras estas sostenían una tarjeta, si había pensado que ver el cuerpo de su esposa partido por la mitad sería desgarrador, el que le entregaran su cosas y más la tarjeta que sostenía le hizo saber que la vida podría ser despiadada, no solo se había llevado a la mujer de su vida con la cual vivió casi nada de tiempo, se había también llevado a la vida que ella tenía en su vientre y que le diría hoy.

Erwing se agacho a ver a su amigo en el rostro y lo vio destrozado internamente pero sereno por fuera, Hanji tomo la tarjeta y al verla volvió a llorar, el miro hacia sus manos y tomo el papel, su hermano ni Petra merecían esto.

* * *

Levi lloraba mientras contaba esto, era un llanto silencioso, sólo lágrimas, ella veía que se quería ser fuerte, ella también estaba soportando las lágrimas pero él debía sacar el dolor, por eso ella aguantaría por los 2 y se paró de su asiento y se puso frente a Levi, el tenia las manos sobre las rodillas con las manos entrelazadas y mirando el piso, ella se agachó un poco y le levanto el rostro, le dio un beso en la frente y beso sus ojos como bebiendo de sus lágrimas.

Él estaba sorprendido por su acción, los ojos de ella estaban anegados de lágrimas también y aun así estaba prodigándole consuelo, ella se enderezo mientras le separaba las manos y lo abrazaba, él seguía sentado y ella apoyó su cabeza en su vientre y lo abrazó, él sólo se sujeto de su cintura como lo haría un naufrago a cualquier cosa que le sirviera de salvavidas y dejo correr todo su dolor gritando y llorando como no lo había hecho desde que murió Petra porque vivía con Erwing y Hanji, si había tenido crisis en esos 2 años que vivió con ellos pero jamás se había desahogado como en esos momentos, ni tampoco lo había hecho con Armin aunque este fuera una persona preparada, no dejó que el dolor el alcanzara tan fuerte porque entretuvo su vida en la escuela, en el trabajo, en la maestría y después en los talleres que tomó así como en el desarrollo del medicamento que ahora estaba luchando por sacar, pero ahora que había abierto la herida para decir una sola vez la verdad completa a ella y sacó todo lo guardado desde la muerte de Petra.

Mikasa lo sentía derrumbarse, ella quiso que él no continuara con el relato pero siguió porque le demostró que le tenía la confianza suficiente para verle en ese estado, él necesitaba sacar todo aquello que apostaba su vida que no había dejado saber a nadie más y que tarde o temprano le pegaría cruelmente solo, pero ahora ella estaba con él sosteniéndolo en su dolor, abrazándolo para que dejará un poco de carga en ella, pues estaba acostumbrada al dolor, al sufrimiento, añadirle el del hombre que tenía enfrente no era nada, la herida de su alma no se comparaba a la de ella, lo suyo era un juego de niños comparado al dolor de perder a la mujer de tu vida y a tu hijo de esa manera, y deseo en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas poder ser su consuelo no sólo esa noche.

Él se aferraba a ella porque se sentía que no podía continuar llorando sin caerse de bruces, pero la podía sentir temblar con él y como lo abrazaba tan fuerte como queriéndolo absorber, ella intentaba no dejar salir los sollozos pero sabía que lloraba por él.

Siguieron así por casi media hora hasta que poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, ella lo seguía sosteniendo aunque Levi pensaba que estaba cansada de la posición, levantó su rostro y vio la cara de ella, estaba llorando con una expresión de impotencia, se separó un poco y se levantó, secó sus lágrimas como ella había secado las suyas pero le tuvo que jalar el rostro de ella hacia abajo y se dejó hacer, le tomó la mano a Mikasa y la llevo cerca del ventanal, seguía lloviendo, igual como estaban sus corazones pero abrió la boca, todavía debía continuar para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y poder volver a empezar.

"Después del funeral siguió el proceso contra el culpable del accidente, el proceso fue duro, tenía todo para ser procesado sin derecho a salir por fianza, quiso alegar demencia y mientras se comprobaba que si la padecía o no lo tuvieron en la cárcel sino en una institución psiquiátrica, exigía justicia porque eso me demostraba que la gente buena dura poco y la mala es la que sobrevive, pues el maldito salió sin ningún rasguño, quería ver si diciendo y comprobando una enfermedad mental lo tendrían ahí de por vida, pero al año de la muerte de Petra el veredicto fue culpable, no me devolvería a mi mujer pero mínimo se pudriría 40 años en la cárcel pero fui ingenuo, en menos de 5 días el tipo se había suicidado ahorcándose en la celda, el merecía más dolor que sólo eso, y me enveneno el alma pero Hanji, Erwing y Armin mi psicólogo me hicieron ver que no valía la pena detenerme por ese imbécil que ya estaba muerto, ese odio no me hubiera dejado llegar hasta donde estoy ahora".

Ella sostenía su mano, la lluvia se miraba que iba a seguir.

"Por favor, quédate esta noche, no quiero pasar este día sólo" – una súplica de un hombre que podía admitir su debilidad frente a ella.

Mikasa solo lo apretó más fuerte su mano dándole la muda afirmativa.

* * *

Enfrente de 2 pelinegros Petra estaba llorando igual que ellos, le partía el alma escuchar todo lo que sufrió por su partida, pero agradecía que nunca se entero que eran 2 y no solo 1 bebé, quería poderlo abrazar pero sobre todo que pudiera verla y escucharla de que merecía ser feliz de nuevo, que ella deseaba que formara una familia y se realizara, que ella lo seguiría amando y velando por él, y también lloraba por Mikasa porque miraba que estaba haciendo el dolor de Levi como propio, que quería consolarlo y que sus lágrimas le dolían como a ella, le debía a Mikasa que al fin él hubiera sacado todo lo que tenía guardado y que no se haya negado a apoyarlo al quedarse a su lado esa noche, a Petra no le importaba si él era feliz con la pelinegra si con eso la alegría volvía a su vida y si estaba en sus manos haría lo posible para lograrlo.

* * *

Él la llevo a su recamara y se acostó con ella, y se aferro a su cuerpo, ella sólo lo abrazo y dejo que las lágrimas de Levi empaparan la pijama y parte de su ropa interior, poco importaba que Annie mañana le diera bronca o que incluso faltara al trabajo, esa noche Levi necesitaba que ella estuviera con él y estaba de acuerdo con ello, en silencio hacia una plegaria mientras Levi lloraba, pedía porque alguien le devolviera la felicidad a ese hombre.

Pues le dolían en lo más profundo de su alma las lágrimas de Levi Rivaille que eran las lágrimas de un hombre bueno.


	19. Chap 19 Oro blanco - obsidiana plateada

Hola, gracias por los comentarios y lo siento si me quedo demasiado lacrimal el capitulo anterior, no sé si el que le dedique a Eren me salga todo lo contrario, como mujer saben las cosas que pasamos cada mes y tentativamente haga ese capitulo entre hoy o mañana y al ser mi 2 día lo más probable es que mi odio hacia los hombres lo refleje en este.

Bueno les dejo este capítulo recien salido de mi disparatada mente.

Saludos, un beso y abrazos a todos los que comentan y los invito a seguir dejando comentarios o recomendar el fic, así como decirme en que puedo mejorar

* * *

Capítulo 19. Oro blanco – Obsidiana plateada

Después de ese 25 de febrero a ese 22 de marzo habían pasado muchas cosas, agradecía que Hanji no estuviera en parte en el laboratorio tenía bastante con las burlas de Erwing y el Dr. Dot sobre la extraña relación que tenían ellos dos sobre todo desde el 26 que vieron el dije y cadena que colgaban en su cuello, el 26 de febrero había marcado Erwing a la casa de Levi después del mediodía porque no se había reportado al trabajo y ya había marcado varias veces la celular, ese día empezó el martirio de aguantar bromas sobre bodas y bebes, pero Levi o ella con sólo mirarlos de manera asesina se ocupaban de calmarlos, o gritaban que los dejaran en paz y que dejaran de estar de ociosos, pero hoy sabia que en la tarde en casa de la familia Smith tendría un ataque triple sino es que se les unía Annie, Fubar y Reiner en la asociación que Levi y ella bautizaron "La unión internacional de hacer la vida de Ackerman - Rivaille una mierda"

* * *

26 de febrero

El sonido de un teléfono sonando llegó a su mente adormecida, había vuelto a soñar con esa mujer, su rostro fue muy nítido esta vez, una mujer de baja estatura con cabello rubio y ojos castaños, ella le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y le agradecía, esos sueños la sacaban de quicio porque no los entendía, pero ahora lo que le importaba era contestar el jodido teléfono pero sintió un peso extra sobre su pecho y piernas, abrió los ojos con pereza y la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos la puso roja, ella estaba en la cama con Levi dormidos en una posición bastante comprometedora, él la tenia abrazada de manera posesiva pero respirando de manera acompasada y marcar de lágrimas en la cara, recargando su cabeza en su seno el cual estaba bastante sensible para sentir la salida y entrada de oxigeno de sus pulmones por lo húmedo que estaba esa zona por haber llorado y un brazo agarrándola fuerte de la cintura y una pierna sobre las suyas, ella también lo aferraba por el cuello, pero en vez de apenarse suspiro dejando salir la tensión, ayer había sido un día muy difícil, el teléfono dejo de sonar de repente e iba a volverse a quedar dormida pero volvió a hacer lo mismo pero ahora en su celular, quería maldecir a la persona que estaba jodiendo, con cuidado se movió de la cama para no despertar a Levi y fue a tomar el aparato que tenía en el tocador.

"Bueno" – una Mikasa con sueño y mal humor contestaba.

"¿Mikasa?"

Bostezaba – "Erwing, buenos días" – no sabía ni la jodida hora

"Mikasa, son casi la una de la tarde, Annie me habló hace unos momentos para preguntarme si has venido o te quedaste dormida en el laboratorio porque no contestas el celular" – el reclamo era palpable

Y eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, ANNIE MODO MAMÁ OGRO LA ESPERABA.

"Lo siento por no avisar, estoy con Levi" - dijo con bastante nerviosismo pensando en el regaño que le esperaba en casa

"¿QUEÉÉÉ?" - el grito creía que se pudo haber escuchado en todas las oficinas.

"Mierda Erwing me vas a romper el tímpano, ya te dije estoy con Levi, me quede a dormir en su casa el día de ayer"

"¿No te hizo nada malo el enano verdad?" – Erwing había usado un tono sugerente.

"NO SEAS IMBECIL" – había gritado sin considerar al hombre que por su voz estaba gruñendo y despertando.

Levi había dormido con bastante paz, con una calidez que le recorría el cuerpo pero que minutos antes de despertar perdió, abrió los ojos por un grito y gruño, al ver a Mikasa con su pijama, pelo revuelto y enojada por teléfono le hizo maldecir a quién hablaba y le quitó su agradable almohada -"¿Qué pasa?" – lo había soltado de mala gana haciendo que la chica diera un saltito y volteara a verlo.

"Es Erwing, dice que ya son la una, que Annie ha llamado a la oficina porque no le he contestado porque estamos desaparecidos" – Mikasa tenía cara de terror, de seguro se ganaría una buena bronca con Lionhearth por haberse quedado con él sin avisar, eso reafirmaba cada vez lo que sentía por ella.

"Pásamelo" – y ella le dio el teléfono y antes de que el rubio hablara.

"MIRA ERWING DE MIERDA, ELLA SE QUEDO CONMIGO PORQUE LE PEDI QUE SE QUEDARA, AYER FUIMOS AL PANTEON Y LE CONTÉ TODO, INCLUSO LO QUE NO LES HE DICHO A TI, HANJI Y ARLELT, DILE A ANNIE LIONHEARTH QUE EN UN RATO MAS LE LLEVO A SU HERMANA INTACTA Y SI TIENE ALGUN PROBLEMA QUE HABLE CONMIGO Y ANTES DE QUE EMPIECES CON TUS GUARRADAS NO PASO NADA SOLO ME CONSOLÓ" – pero corrigió porque eso sonaba mal y Erwing lo usuaria en su contra por los diferentes significados que tendría esa palabra - "ME AYUDO A SACAR COSAS QUE HABIA GUARDADO EN ESTE TIEMPO ASI QUE DEJA DE JODER Y HASTA MAÑANA Y AH, ESTE DIA SE LO PAGAS A ACKERMAN SI ES NECESARIO YO FIRMO EL DIA O DESCUENTAMELO, ADIOS" – y colgaba agitado, ella estaba detrás de él con los ojos abiertos y sonrojada de seguro por algo que le dijo Erwing, suspiro para tranquilizarse y le tomo la mano – "Vamos a desayunar, nos cambiamos y te llevo con Annie, no pasarás esto sola bastante culpa tengo"

Mikasa se dejó arrastrar por él y obedeció.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento a eso de las 4 pm, Mikasa creía que Annie no estaría ahí pero si estaba y con Bertholt y Christa esperándola en la puerta, la cara de Annie era de serenidad cosa nada buena pensaba Ackerman, si estuviera furiosa sabría a qué atenerse pero verla serena era como entrar a un campo minado, iba caminando como si fuera a su ejecución, pero una mano la aferro fuerte, era Rivaille, él sostenía la mirada a Lionhearth y no le gustaba, se estaban desafiando temía que se pusieran a pelear en ese instante y mas con Fubar al lado, la subida de escaleras se le hacía lenta y la adrenalina la recorría entera, llegaron a la puerta del departamento frente a frente, pero una voz que ni enterada de la situación estaba.

"Levi, tía Mikasa, ¿están bien?" – y extendía sus brazos hacia ellos, Fubar la tenia cargada pero se la paso a Ackerman la cuál al abrazarla le beso la frente.

"Claro que si pequeña, estamos bien"

"Levi, ¿ya eres novio de mi tía? dice mi Bertholt que no es bueno llevarse a las chicas a sus camas sin ser mínimo novios"

Los dos se pusieron rojos hasta la médula pero al mismo tiempo gritaron – "¿QUÉ LE ESTAN ENSEÑANDO A ESTA NIÑA JODER? NO PASO NADA Y SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS".

Annie soltó de repente la carcajada, la actuación le había salido bien aunque desde que vio a su hermana bajar del carro con cara de condenado a muerte tenía unas ganas insanas de reírse en su cara, Erwing le había marcado diciéndole lo que Levi le comentó y a parte del motivo del que Levi se perdiera el 25 de febrero, no iba a regañar a su hermana por eso y menos al ver que Levi tomó su mano como señal de apoyo y protección y la retaba con la mirada, pocos hombres harían eso por una mujer, y más por la forma que el ojinegro miraba a su hermana, ella conocía bien esos ojos porque tenía un par que la miraban igual, Levi Rivaille no estaba enamorado sino que amaba a su hermana, sólo esperaba que ella quisiera quitarse el miedo, pero por el momento disfrutaría del aprieto que les puso Christa - "Por el amor de Dios, no pueden tolerar una broma"

"¿No estás molesta?" – Mikasa juraba tener un signo de interrogación en la frente mientras miraba a su hermana secándose las lágrimas y un Bertholt en las mismas pero más controlado.

"No Mikasa, Erwing habló hace unas horas con Annie y el explicó todo, sólo quiso ponerte los nervios de punta para ver si Levi se atrevía como todo hombre cabal y de palabra a cumplir eso de que si había problemas vendría aclararlos con ella" – Bertholt decía eso midiendo como hacen los hombres a los novios de sus amigas o hermanas, internamente lo aprobaba, era un hombre capaz y se miró desde un inicio que no le tenía miedo y que trataba a la gente por igual sin distinción además de que no cualquiera le haría frente a una Annie Lionhearth con la mirada, era conocida porque su mirada de enojo junto con el color de los mismos podían hacerte sentir tan helado que pensabas que era invierno aunque estuvieras en primavera o verano con calor extremo. – "pero veo que pasó la prueba" – y le dedicaba una mirada significativa al pelinegro.

Levi captó esa forma de mirar y tono que uso la pareja de Annie, era una forma de aprobación meramente masculina de que dejabas salir a una hermana o amiga salir contigo, su cara estaba seria pero los ojos le demostraron la misma complicidad.

"Bueno, en vista de que todo acabo bien, Mikasa vístete, nos vamos de compras y quita esa cara que te irá bien, te elegiré ropa para el 22 de marzo que festejaremos nuestros cumpleaños en casa de la familia Smith, Ymir y Reiner nos esperan en el centro comercial, tienes 20 minutos mientras hablamos y llega el taxi a Bertholt le falló la camioneta"

"NO, TODO MENOS COMPRAS CON LA FAMILIA COMPLETA POR FAVOR" – la cara de Mikasa era un poema.

"¿Qué tan malo puede ser ir de compras con la familia?" - decía un Levi extrañado – "si gustan puedo llevarlos en el auto"

Annie y Bertholt asintieron con una sonrisa siniestra.

Christa y Mikasa solo movieron la cabeza en señal de resignación y la pelinegra le decía – "No digas que no pudiste haber escapado del infierno"

* * *

Mikasa estaba molida, ANNIE NO SABIA LO QUE ERA LA CONSIDERACION HACIA LA HUMANIDAD CUANDO SE TRATABA DE COMPRAS Y PARECE QUE EL JODIDO ENANO TAMPOCO, ella, Bertholt y Christa estaban despatarrados en una de los sillones mientras esos dos tenían una conversación interesante sobre textiles de las ropas, marcas, cremas, perfumes y demás, ellos 3 mientras miraban eso juraban solemnemente que JAMÁS VOLVERIAN A IR CON ESOS DOS DE COMPRAS LLEVABAN DESDE LAS 4:30 PM HASTA LAS 09:45, el centro comercial ya estaba cerrado desde las 09:30, pero una de las tiendas al ver a su cliente consentido Levi Rivaille entrar 15 minutos antes del cierre le dijeron con sonrisa deslumbrante que se tomara su tiempo junto con sus invitados, Mikasa quería partirle la cara en ese momento, sabía que esa tienda lo atendería como rey con tal de que le diera unas pasadas a su tarjeta de crédito platinum y también porque ahora Annie lo adoraba como un hermano, casi un padre por comprender su gusto por la buena ropa.

Ya les habían elegido ropa a Bertholt, Christa, Annie y Levi también había comprado en las demás tiendas sólo faltaba escoger algo para Mikasa, ella quería largarse de ahí porque desde hace 2 horas tenía hambre y le valía mierda irse sin ninguna compra de ahí, pero Lionhearth se llevaría a Mikasa con ropa nueva, la ventaja es que ella pagaría su ropa, pero esta sería seleccionada por los ojos de la rubia y al parecer también de enano de su jefe, iba para largo y ella se empezaba a revolver el cabello con desesperación.

"Creí que no podría ser peor venir de compras con tu hermana, pero veo que con tu chico es peor el asunto" – decía un Bertholt que también le revolvía el cabello, Mikasa estaba estirada en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de este mientras que el abrazaba a una Christa dormida.

"Bertholt, Levi no es mi chico, es mi jefe y un amigo" - pero ahora sentía que eso se quedaba corto, Bertholt era su amigo pero no le tenía la misma confianza como a Levi, a sus ojos viéndolo de frente a su cuñado veía que el lazo era diferente – "No nos vemos como algo más, somos más que amigos, somos compañeros de dolor, eso convierte nuestra amistad en algo más profundo".

Ahora Bertholt la miraba a los ojos, esa chica sí que era ciega, A KILOMETROS SE NOTABA QUE LEVI ESTABA IDIOTA POR ELLA ASI COMO ÉL POR ANNIE, pero debía entenderla, ella había sufrido por la mujer que él amaba, por la niña que quería convertir en su hija y por ella misma para poder levantarse y salir adelante, compadecía a Levi, tendría que tener una paciencia de los cojones – "Mikasa, de verdad te niegas el conocer un sentimiento hermoso como el amor, es malo, mira a tu hermana ella decidió salir adelante y no negarse la oportunidad" – él miraba a esa chica de cabello negro y ojos grises como una hermana pequeña a la cual tenía que proteger y cuidar pero que a la vez debía de dejar volar y crecer.

"Fubar, mi hermana es más fuerte que yo, a ella nada la derrumba, tiene un corazón como su apellido lo dice, además tiene una persona por al cual luchar y creer" - ella se fijaba en el bulto de ahora tenía 5 años desde el 15 de enero, esa fecha era importante, fue la promesa de jamás dejarse vencer y salir adelante por ellas dos - "Yo me sostengo por ellas nada más, sabiendo que ellas ya están bien podré entonces mirar por mi bienestar".

"¿No crees que sería eso demasiado tarde?" – quería hacerla entender – "Mira a tu alrededor, no es que te quiera sacar de la vida de tu hermana para que ella sea mía, al contrario insisto que te vengas conmigo, estoy por comprar una casa donde quepamos los 4 sin invadir tu espacio, Annie le va bien en el trabajo y quiero que se matricule en la universidad dentro de un año para que pueda lograr su sueño de ser abogada, Christa pronto entrará a la primaria y ¿tú qué tendrás?"

"Tendré tranquilidad, pero no cantes victoria Bertholt todavía puedo alejar a mi hermana de ti" – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Lo siento señorita, no volveré a meterme en sus asuntos" – decía poniendo la mano que acariciaba su cabello en el pecho en actitud de paz – "pero piensa lo que esperas en un futuro cercano"

"No lo sé Bertholt no lo sé, una parte quiere quedarse aquí para seguir en la compañía aunque tenga que vivir contigo bajo el mismo techo y la otra quiere aprovechar irse a estudiar al extranjero con el Dr. Pixis"

Bertholt se le quedo viendo con sorpresa, si antes pensaba que tendría problemas si no se apuraba el enano ahora si estaba en aprietos – "¿Cómo qué te irías al extranjero?"

"No le digas por favor a Annie" – le suplicaba con los ojos y después bostezaba – "sólo así te contaré¨

Él hombre solo asintió y escucho lo que le decía Mikasa.

* * *

A una distancia prudente un Levi miraba en parte ropa que creía que le gustaría a Mikasa y a la vez como esta estaba recostada sobre la pierna de Bertholt y lo ponía algo molesto.

"Ya deja de gruñir como un perro marcando el territorio vas a espantar a las dependientas"

Una Annie había llegado con un conjunto color uva para Mikasa y un vestido de noche negro.

"No entiendo el punto" – decía él mientras miraba un traje color gris rata de saco y pantalón, el saco era manga larga y cuello mao.

"Tienes buen gusto para seleccionarle la ropa, ahora veamos la talla" – y miraba la etiqueta, ella solo silbó y lo vio con picardía – "Con qué puedes saber la talla de mi hermana eh" – pero de inmediato sintió un aura asesina alrededor de ella aunque esta le sonreía con los ojos cerrados - "¿hasta dónde han llegado enano bastardo?"

"Sólo hemos dormido juntos nada más, y lo de su talla soy bueno calculando la estatura de la gente, además en los viajes que hemos hecho pues tenemos deshacer las maletas y colgar las cosas por ende puedes ver las etiquetas" – decía de lo más tranquilo, aunque no quería decir que en realidad ya sabía más o menos sus medidas por haber dormido al lado de ella toda la noche abrazado a su cuerpo.

"Te lo creería enano de mierda si aquí vendieran medidas estándar, aquí siempre batallamos para encontrarle ropa y si tenemos suerte yo le corto las etiquetas para cuando necesite comprarle otro tomar esa de referencia, así que habla, ¿cómo has sabido su talla?" – no quería soltar a su hermana, eran celos nada más, pero quería que ella se diera la oportunidad con la persona correcta.

Sólo suspiró, lo que fuera a pasar que pasará no era un cobarde, o bueno sólo con lo de decirle a Mikasa lo que sentía o no – "Esta bien como ayer en la noche le pedí que se quedara conmigo porque no quería estar sólo dormimos juntos y la abrace toda la noche, ¿contenta?, te aclaro que no paso nada, respeto a tu hermana más que a nada en este mundo y jamás haría algo que la hiriera o que no quisiera"

La sinceridad de esos ojos fue suficiente, admitía la derrota ante un buen ganador – "Levi, tendrás que tener una buena cantidad de paciencia, ella no se da cuenta de lo que tiene al lado, si de verdad la amas lucha, derrumba su miedo, yo he intentado hacer que reaccione y que no odie a los hombre, en parte he podido pues no los trata mal de buenas a primeras, pero si alguno se le acerca de manera que busque una relación de pareja lo aleja sin consideración, maldigo la hora en que ese bastardo" – ella intento reprimir un sollozo, Levi vio su cuerpo temblando por contener la rabia que en su mirada salto al decir bastardo – "se acerco a nosotras, fue ruin y despiadado con ambas y aunque ella no se ha llevado la peor parte como Mikasa piensa, sé que internamente es la más dañada de las dos, ha destruido parte de su corazón y aunque ha podido recuperar parte de este aun le falta juntar todos los pedazos para poder amar, pero tú has entrado rápido Levi, has pasado las barreras que incluso Bertholt y Reiner por años tardaron en atravesar" – y en gesto inesperado ella tomó su mano – "No la sueltes ni la dejes caer por favor si pierde la confianza en ti no volverá a creer en nadie"

Levi sólo apretó la mano de la mujer que quería no solo como una hermana a Mikasa, Annie aunque fuera menor por un mes y días era la más madura de las 2 la cual miraba a Mikasa como una hija.

* * *

Eran casi las 1 am, estaba recostada en el sofá que le servía de cama, Annie y Levi le hicieron probarse 4 trajes, ella no quería probarse nada porque casi nunca le quedaba la ropa de ahí, pero por cosas inesperadas el traje que Levi le escogió le quedo como guante y el vestido que Annie le hizo probarse a escondidas también, pago la compra porque habían amenazado que ni no lo compraba buscarían más ropa que no se irían de ahí sin nada para ella, Mikasa pago la ropa y se fueron a comer a un restaurante familiar abierto las 24 horas, eran casi las 11 cuando salieron de la tienda, después de una comida rápida nada nutritiva Levi los dejó en la casa y ella se quedó abajo para despedirlo a eso de la medianoche.

* * *

"Bueno, me retiro, mañana nos vemos en la oficina temprano, tendremos que esperar el regaño de Erwing y Dot" – decía un Levi recargado en la puerta del copiloto del carro.

"Ni que lo digas, mañana nos comerán vivos" – decía con una sonrisa, había sea como sea pasado una tarde agradable, además de que ese día descubrió que Levi tenía vena de ser buen padre, Christa por una extraña razón quiso comer sentada en sus piernas y la dejo hacerlo e incluso le dio de comer jugando al avioncito, ella pensaba que si su hijo y esposa estuvieran con él tendrían un genial marido y amoroso papá, él miraba las estrellas y la luz le dio en la cara, dejándole ver la blancura de su pecho y cuello en el cual descansaba una cadena y la argolla que antes le miraba puesta en la mano ahora colgaba en esta, el conjunto de la luz contra su piel y su ropa oscura le hicieron ver de golpe que Levi era un hombre arrebatadoramente apuesto y sensual, cuerpo delgado pero marcado, espalda ancha y cadera angosta, y un rostro que si no tuviera la cara de culo de siempre y sonriera más sería para portada de revista, frente a sus ojos por primera vez Levi dejo de ser un amigo y vio frente así al hombre que de verdad era él, uno que no temía mostrarse débil y mostrar el dolor que guardaba dentro de su pecho, que era tenaz, orgulloso, decidido, con un carácter fuerte pero que sabia sonreír cuando ameritaba en la vida, un hombre que luchaba día a día por hacer un bien a la humanidad desde la ciencia a la cual amaba y respetaba, un hombre que protegía incluso a una mujer como ella que no necesitaba protección, un hombre que pudo haber sido un excelente padre, que era un formidable amigo y profesional intachable y eso la puso nerviosa y Levi se dio cuenta por cómo le miraba el pecho, rogaba internamente que no entendiera su mirada.

"¿Paso algo Ackerman?" – De repente bajo la vista del cielo, sentía paz pero al ver a una Mikasa dándole una intensa mirada en el cuello lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo miraba raro, un escrutinio intenso hacia su persona pero ahora no bromearía como la vez que le propuso enseñarle a manejar.

"No, bueno si, la argolla que antes traías en el dedo la tienes en la cadena, siempre he querido saber qué significa? – dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente aunque parte no era mentira.

Levi sostuvo la argolla frente a sus ojos, una argolla de oro blanco y una piedra de obsidiana plateada y todo cobró sentido cuando vio los ojos de la chica, esa piedra era el color de sus ojos, a lo mejor el destino le había jugado una mala pasada y pensado en que ese anillo debía irse con la persona que igualara el color de la piedra en sus ojos.

"Este era originalmente la argolla de matrimonio que use cuando me casé con Petra, parte de la terapia era deshacerme de él pero no pude, fui al joyero a que hiciera cualquier adorno con el oro pero vi esta piedra, una obsidiana plateada, me ganó el impulso y mande hacer este anillo, la argolla significa para mí el pasado que viví con Petra y la piedra fue un impulso, ahora creo que puedo decir que es el cambio, es evolucionar y seguir adelante pero sin olvidar lo que había detrás, puedo seguir Mikasa, quiero seguir adelante pero jamás olvidaré lo que viví con Petra, sería un pecado olvidar a semejante mujer" – y se quito la cadena y avanzo hacia ella poniéndose detrás de esta, sintió a Mikasa tensarse pero no dijo ni hizo nada, y le colgó el anillo en el cuello.

Ella miraba la argolla ahora en su mano, era preciosa – "¿Por qué me la pones?" – ya tenía a Levi frente a ella.

"Porque con esto me ayudas a avanzar, y por agradecimiento, cargaste con parte de mi pena y ahora eres parte de esta, quiero que lo conserves, creo que Petra estaría de acuerdo de que lo quedaras, porque quiero que haya alguien que sea testigo del amor que algún día hubo entre ella y yo el cual sabe toda la historia y esa persona eres tú"

No podía decir que no a esa mirada que le daba, estaba decidido, miraba que él estaba empezando a sanar – "La conservaré como el bien material más valioso que tengo"

"¿Más que tu espantosa bufanda?" – el había arqueado una ceja y puesto una sonrisa ladina.

"Más que esa bufanda que dices que es espantosa, pero que no lo sepa Ymir" – ella le correspondía con complicidad.

"Bueno me retiro, te cuidas y nos vemos al rato" – y él se acercó a ella para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, estuvo tentando a darle el beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, pero si al ponerle el collar se tensó y recordando lo que le dijo Annie no debía asustarla sino quería ser mandado a la mierda, pero el beso lo alargo lo más correctamente que pudo.

Ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos LEVI JAMAS HABIA HECHO ESO su corazón dio un vuelco y el pulso se le disparo, se puso roja de repente y no sabía qué hacer, a lo mejor las horas sin comer y estar hasta tan tarde en las tiendas la afectaba, SI HABIA DORMIDO CON EL VARIAS VECES Y AHORA POR UN BESO SE PONE NERVIOSA ERA EL COLMO PARA ELLA.

Levi sonreía por la reacción de ella, estaba sonrojada y con los ojos destilando confusión, no quería por el momento saber si él no le era indiferente o no, por el momento quería disfrutar en ahora con ella. Subió a su carro y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, ella la detuvo, y recibió también un beso en su mejilla que lo dejo sorprendido y no pudo saber nada más porque la chica iba corriendo hacia las escaleras, no pudo más que reírse por la cara de idiota que estaba reflejada en el espejo.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, ya eran la 1:45 am y seguía despierta, miraba la argolla que ahora le pertenecía, era un recuerdo de lo vivido del primer matrimonio de Levi y lejos de incomodarla se sentía bien con ello, era el símbolo de que Levi al fin había podido a la pena superar, no se pondría a pensar en la reacción que nació de despedirlo de la misma manera que él lo hizo, pues ¿era normal hacerlo entre amigos?

Y el sueño le fue ganando sosteniendo una argolla de oro blanco y obsidiana plateada.


	20. Chapter 20 22 de marzo: ¿Accidente?

Nota1: Este capítulo lo pongo como compensacion al 18 lo volví a leer y también me puso algo triste, y a parte, ejejeej O/O eto... 2 cervezas recorriendo mi sistema sin haber comido hacen estragos si le sumo que le dormido solo 4 horas entre ayer y hoy esto me ha de haber quedado como un viaje ácido.

Nota2: Vendrán no se bien s capitulos de Jeager, a ver como me sale.

Saludos, besos ya abrazos, les agradezco mucho el apoyo y me sonrojan por lo que dicen, pondré todo mi empeño en lo que me falta para terminar este fic, es mi primer proyecto largo, siempre he escrito cosas tipo one shot (en mi face tengo varias notas) y este es mi primer reto y veo que va bien, siganme diciendo que puedo mejorar vía review, si voy bien o no, pues aprecio todo ello, tanto para corregirle a este algunos detalles al terminar y después haré otro, esos 2 (Levi X Mikasa) dan para mucho.

* * *

Capítulo 20. 22 de marzo: ¿Accidente?

EL DIA ERA UNA MIERDA ¡HACIA UN CALOR DEL DEMONIO!

Los invitados a la fiesta que propuso la loca de Hanji estaban muriéndose del calor, el marzo se suponía que hacia frio o clima fresco pero ese 22 de marzo hacia un calor increíble para la época que hasta tuvieron que cambiarse todos los invitados de ropa en la residencia Smith.

* * *

Habían llegado todos integrantes de la familia de Mikasa de manera casual al "hogar de los locos Smith", pensando que la fiesta seria dentro de la casa, pero al llegar a la residencia y ver que lo que estaba decorado como una playa tropical era el jardín y el área de la alberca hicieron jadear a Fubar y a Braun, ellos traían pantalones de mezclilla y camisas de algodón y manga corta pero sudaban demasiado y mojarían la ropa, Annie y Christa no la tendrían tan mal se habían puesto ambas un vestido blanco suelto sin mangas y unas sandalias, solo que Annie traía un peinado de coleta de caballo y a crista le hizo dos coletas, Mikasa iba vestida de pantalón tipo cargo caqui y una blusa rosa sin mangas y tenis rojos, iba algo fresca pero odiaba el calor igual como levantarse temprano.

"¡Chicos hola y bienvenidos a la isla del tesoro!" – Venia una loca Hanji Zoe corriendo y atrás de ella un Erwing Smith sonriente y más por la expresión que de seguro tenían todos los recién llegados.

Hanji traía un traje de baño verde con cuadros cafés de 2 piezas, para tener ya 3 meses tenía todavía una figura de infarto y Erwing no se quedaba atrás, su vestimenta consistía en una bermuda azul celeste a juego del color de sus ojos y una playera de red verde clara dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo.

"Este, Hanji no me dijiste nada por teléfono sobre comprar trajes de baño, ni que la fiesta era temática ni mucho menos que sería en el exterior con este calor" – le decía una molesta Annie, esas 2 habían forjado una amistad por teléfono increíble, más porque Hanji hablaba con ella en horarios que sabia tenia la rubia libre después del 26 de febrero porque Annie no le había dicho a Mikasa de lo preocupada que estuvo el 25 marcó a la casa de su jefe y ella le contesto, desde entonces maquinaban ideas de hacer que esos 2 se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían, pero debían tener cuidado si no querían causar lo opuesto y Ackerman huyera, era la más lenta en eso.

"Ah, lo siento Annie era una sorpresa, además si lo decía sabes muy bien que algunos no querrían venir"

"¡Hey! Si se están refiriendo a mí díganmelo en la cara" – decía una Mikasa mosqueada - "odio el calor"

"Disculpe señora Smith, pero como le vamos a hacer nosotros" – Ymir tenía todavía sus dudas en ir, accedieron porque Christa uso su "método infalible" léase puso mirada de cachorro para que los acompañaran a festejar el cumpleaños de las 3 mujeres de la familia Ackerman-Lionhearth y no pudo oponer resistencia, pero ahora ver el lujo de esa casa la ponía un poco nerviosa, ella no se sentía a gusto por sus orígenes para ir a una casa así, ella venia vestida con un short café y una playera blanca y sandalias, era de todos la mejor vestida para el clima.

"! AH TÚ DEBES SER YMIR BRAUN! – decía mientras iba hacia ella y la abrazaba - "mucho gusto en conocerte, me han hablado tanto de ti, eres admirable y mira que administrar el bar donde hicieron la despedida de mi Erwing y trabajo Annie-chan, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con la hermana mayor de Mika-chan para pedirte que me des clases de baile en el tubo, sabrás que estoy esperando pero quiero estar en forma para que mi marido no me deje y de paso quiera tener muchos más" – tenia estrellitas en los ojos la doctora mientras que una Ymir primero estaba tiesa y después se atacaba de la risa y la abrazaba, esa mujer con solo verla se había ganado su aprecio porque vio que Hanji era sencilla y que al parecer no le molestaba su origen, exudaba sinceridad pura. – "Claro amiga, te enseñaré todo lo necesario para que obedezca fielmente cualquier orden que le des y se arrastre ante ti" – ellas dos se miraron con complicidad mientras que Reiner saludaba a Erwing y le palmeaba la espalda mientras le decía – "prepárate para de vez en cuando tener la dignidad pisoteada cuando use los "métodos de Ymir" para convencerte de algo o te quiera provocar y dejarte ahí "tirado" con el problema encima" – y Erwing miro directo para ver si el hombre mentía y no, había sinceridad, el señor Smith ya sufría con abstinencia sin provocaciones deliberadas ahora con ese tipos de armas que sabía que Ymir le enseñaría SERIA SU PERDICIÓN.

Todos pasaron a la casa y los llevo a varias habitaciones para que se cambiaran, Erwing dirigiendo a los hombres y Hanji a las mujeres, aunque en un principio estuvieron en contra de ponerse los trajes que ellos les compraron terminaron accediendo por la carita de Christa la cual estaba emocionada por poder nadar en la alberca y para ello necesitaría a un adulto que la estuviera cuidando, y bueno para que negarlo con ese clima la alberca era el paraíso.

* * *

Los hombres salieron primero y estaba en la piscina ya jugando volley ball en la alberca, y en eso llego Levi.

"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?" – el venía vestido con una playera azul marino pegada al cuerpo y pantalón blanco de manta y estaba en la puerta que separaba la sala del patio que quedaba frente a la alberca.

"Ah Levi, se me olvido decirte que la fiesta era temática y que sería afuera en la alberca" – decía un Erwing que estaba siendo momentos antes zambullido al agua por Reiner por querer parar el balón, este sólo respondió el saqué y lo sacó del agua abrazándolo por el cuello, eran casi de la misma estatura y podrían pasar por hermanos pero Braun era un poco más moreno.

"Me largo entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí ni traigo traje de baño" – y se estaba dando la vuelta cuando una imagen demasiado fuerte para él sin preparación le subió unos grados la temperatura del cuerpo.

Las chicas salían con Hanji por delante.

TODAS TRAIAN UNOS TRAJES DE BAÑO QUE CASI NO DEJABAN NADA A LA IMAGINACION Y ELLAS COMO SI NADA, PARA ÉL SOLO ERAN UNOS PEQUEÑOS TRIANGULOS DE TELA AGARRADOS DE TIRITAS QUE LES TAPABAN SOLO AQUELLO QUE ERA INSANO VER.

Annie se pusó un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas con una flor amarilla en el lado izquierdo, Ymir un traje negro liso, Hanji el verde con café, no quiso detenerse mucho a detalle en Mikasa.

Y de repente reparo en Christa y volvió un poco de su tranquilidad a su cuerpo, la niña traía un traje de baño completo de color rosa con bolitas amarillas y faldita y cargaba con un flotador en forma de tortuga, quería centrarse solo en Historia porque si no tendría problemas con la voz.

"¿Por qué te vas Levi, si apenas la fiesta va a empezar?"

Esa niña no podía ponerlo en más aprietos pensaba Levi, NO QUERIA HABLAR.

"Yo quiero que te quedes y te diviertas con nosotros, además me lo prometiste por teléfono cuando me felicitaste que cuando me hicieran fiesta vendrías"

Y ahí estaba esa carita que lo doblaba, esos ojos azules amenazando con llorar, era chantaje, un vil chantaje en el cual miraba que todas las mujeres eran maestras desde el nacimiento, era genética y lo iba un día a demostrar.

"Anda Levi, no hagas llorar a la pequeña Christa, eres el único que aparte de ella necesitará flotador, no la hagas sentir diferente" – Hanji se reía por dentro, había visto la mirada de Levi, este había abierto a más no poder los ojos para recorrer por un segundo la figura de una pelinegra, intuía que por eso no quería hablar para que no descubrieran su nerviosismo.

"QUE DICES HANJI DE MIERDA, SE NADAR"

"Entonces quédate Levi"

Por reflejo volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz y se quedo como idiota viéndola, eso era su perdición.

Mikasa traía un traje de baño color rojo sangre y se había sujetado el cabello con una diadema del mismo color y una pinza dejando al descubierto lo esbelto de su cuello y los rasgos de su cara más visibles así como el tamaño de su busto, ahora miraba que si tenía los pechos de un tamaño normal pero redondos y firmes, esas piernas esbeltas, el estomago plano, la cintura perfectamente moldeada y estrecha, sus brazos largos y delicados pero que sabían tenían fuerza en los músculos, ÉL ESTABA LUCHANDO INTERNAMENTE POR RESPIRAR NORMAL Y EVITAR QUE LA SANGRE SE ESTANCARA DONDE NO DEBIERA, DEBIA PENSAR RAPIDO, pero a veces el destino es demasiado cruel y se le cayó la pinza a Mikasa para lo cual la chica se dio la vuelta para recogerla y ver su trasero cubierto de esa tela roja, era redondo y apostaba que firme pero suave, eso fulminó toda función cerebral posible.

ESO NO ERA DE DIOS, ERA OBRA DEL DEMONIO DE HANJI.

Mikasa se extraño por la reacción y se puso frente a este demasiado cerca para el gusto de él.

"Enano te estoy hablando, ¿te quedas o no?"

Él solo asintió pasando a duras penas un trago pesado de saliva.

Mientras la bola de orangutanes que estaban detrás de él, se reían a carcajadas por las reacciones de su persona o aullaban por los atuendos de las chicas.

* * *

Lo bueno que se le había pasado lo idiota a Levi pensaba Mikasa.

Ya lo habían convencido de cambiarse aunque no entendía la reacción que tuvo al verla; él traía como todos los hombres un traje de color azul celeste como Erwing, se enteró por el dueño de la casa que no quiso batallar en buscar combinaciones como mujer, que incluso los hombres le daba igual nadar desnudos, ella se quedó viendo como si hubiera dicho una aberración, pero ahora algo la tenía pensando ¿a poco se miraba mal con el traje?

"Mikasa diviértete, no te has metido a la alberca o ¿algo te preocupa?"

"No Erwing, por el momento no me meteré"

"Bueno, como quiera disfruta la fiesta" – él se iba a meter a la alberca, al parecer los hombres se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo incluido Levi, estaban jugando volley ball, Reiner con Erwing y Bertholt con Levi, los 2 hombres de cabello oscuro iban ganando mientras que los otros estaban rojos de coraje y el sol, pero Erwing había ido a tomar un poco de agua, pero ella lo detuvo con una frase.

"Erwing, ¿me miro mal con esto? para cambiarme en este instante"

"Te ves preciosa, sólo que él idiota de Levi le dio pena decírtelo" – Erwing entendía el significado de esa pregunta.

"Ah, ok"- pero reacciono de golpe –"Hey yo no mencione nada de Levi" – pero el rubio ya se había lanzado a la alberca como una bomba empapando a todos en el proceso.

* * *

Christa nadaba en el extremo menos conflictivo de la alberca en compañía de las mujeres, estaban su madre, sus ahora 3 tías pues ahora Hanji le había pedido que se dirigiera a ella de esa manera y como la estaba consintiendo no se pudo negar, el agua le encantaba y se estaba divirtiendo pero notaba que su "tía gruñona" miraba con detenimiento el juego que estaba frente a ellas y nadó a su dirección sobre su flotador.

"Tía, ¿te pasa algo, te duele la tripa?"

"Claro que no hermosa, no me duele nada"

"¿Entonces porque ves con cara de enojo hacia allá donde están jugando todos los hombres"

"¡ES QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESE ENANO ESTE PERDIENDO CONTRA ESOS 2 SI HACE RATO IBAN GANANDO, TIENE POCA RESISTENCIA O QUE DEMONIOS!" – había gritado con ganas para que el enano escuchara.

Levi oyó la provocación de Ackerman y se volteo para enseñarle el dedo de en medio.

"Tía, ¿eso es un saludo hawaiano?" – decía una Christa inocente mientras hacía lo mismo frente a ella – "eso me dijo un día tío Reiner"

"Maldito infeliz, en casa veraz" – decía una Ymir con veneno.

"Eh, si Christa, pero no lo hagas nunca en público sólo se hace frente a personas digamos que "muy queridas y en privado" – y Mikasa le hacía la misma seña en respuesta.

Hanji y Annie se atacaban de la risa, esos dos eran como niños y lo comprobarían en segundo.

"VETE A LA MIERDA ACKERMAN SI TANTO DICES QUE TENGO POCA RESISTENCIA VEN AQUÍ Y TENGAMOS UN DUELO O NO TE CREES CAPAZ EH" – nadie le decía que tenía poca resistencia en su cara.

"Después no llores niñato" – siseo y fue para el otro lado nadando.

"Hey chicas no vienen a jugar, un partido de hombres contra mujeres"

"Pero no puede jugar Hanji por su estado y uno de los equipos tendría desventaja de un elemento" - decía Annie

"No te preocupes yo hare de árbitro, seré imparcial por un lado apoyo a las mujeres por género y pues también a los hombres por mi marido y por lo de impar no te preocupes Levi solo es la mitad" – decía una Hanji mientras salía del agua y sacaba a la vez a Christa para que no sufriera las consecuencias, cuando Erwing y Levi jugaban en serio un desafío no se fijaban que podían destruir cosas.

"Entonces yo también me salgo del juego, estaré revisando que no hagan trampa" – la secundaba Ymir.

Todos se burlaron de Levi.

"JODANSE TODOS, YA VERAN LO QUE ESTE "MEDIO ELEMENTO LES HARÁ" – estaba cabreado, quería ganar la competencia para callarles la boca.

* * *

Los equipos se integraron de la siguiente manera:

Erwing, Mikasa, Reiner y del otro lado Annie, Levi y Fubar. Hanji había sugerido que los rubios contra los morenos pero como Mikasa y Levi fueron los que se habían retado los pusieron en equipos separados poniendo a la rubia con los morenos y a la pelinegra con los rubios.

"Te haré morder el polvo orangután" – decía Annie a Reiner

"Estas a mil años mocosa" – le respondía con sorna.

"Que gané el mejor" – decía un Fubar agitado

"Juego limpio y sin resentimientos" – contestaba un Erwing preparado para el juego.

"VETE A LA MIERDA, TE GANARÉ" – fue lo que escucharon al mismo tiempo de esos dos.

* * *

Empezó el partido y lejos de ser un juego amistoso, entre esos dos comenzó una carnicería a la cual secundaban los demás.

"Este Hanji, ¿es normal que tiren con tanto odio y sadismo tu esposo y Levi?" – decía una Ymir con una gotita en la frente.

"Es algo normal, pero ahora está un poco peor porque parece que Annie y Mikasa están en la misma situación" – decía una Hanji mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Tienes botiquín?"

"¿Te lastimaste?" – volteo una Smith preocupada.

"No, pero lo vamos a necesitar dentro de poco" – era seguro que más de uno tendría un horrible moretón o raspón.

* * *

"Dios, tenemos que juntarnos otra vez y terminar esto" – decía un Bertholt flotando al lado de Erwing y Reiner que estaban en las mismas.

"Nunca he jugado de esta forma volley ball, estoy jodida al rato me dolerán músculos que no sabía que tenía" – decía una Annie que llego flotando a donde estaba Bertholt.

"Una ducha de agua caliente ayudará a relajar los músculos y pastillas para el dolor, al rato les daré algunas" - Erwing apenas lograba respirar de manera normal.

"Y mientras nosotros jodidos y mira a esos 2, ESTAN COMO SI NADA TODAVIA SIGUEN JUGANDO" - Reiner estaba molesto flotando con el flotador de Christa sobre el estómago – "NO ENTIENDO DE DONDE SACA RESISTENCIA ESE ENANO, YO HAGO EJERCICIO Y ESTOY REVENTADO"

"Jajajaja, ¿celoso Reiner? Jajajajaja " - Annie se reía con ganas.

"Claro que no, pero es que es antinatural y también tu hermana"

"No durarán mucho o eso espero" – había levantado un poco la cabeza y no miraba que mermaran las energías de esos dos.

ELLOS HABIAN HECHO 8 SETS DE 15 MINUTOS SIN DESNCANSO Y CADA UNO QUEDANDO EN EMPATE, EL JUEGO PARECIA UNA GUERRA, UNO METIA UN PUNTO Y EL OTRO EQUIPO RESPONDIA PERO NI UNO DE ESOS DOS SE QUEDABA A GUSTO Y LOS HABIAN MANDADO A LA MIERDA CUANDO ELLOS SE SALIERON DE JUGAR POR EL CANSANCIO.

"Ya chicos la comida esta lista" – los 4 "pesos muertos" de la alberca se empezaron a incorporar pero una escena que paso en unos segundos los dejo con la boca abierta.

* * *

Levi y Mikasa se elevaron sobre la red para alcanzar la pelota, los dos habían saltado muy alto rebasando un buen tramo la red pero ninguno alcanzo la pelota, por el impulso Mikasa agarro la mano de Levi y este por la impresión inclinó su cuerpo hacia su espalda llevándose a Mikasa con él, ella cerró los ojos y empujo su cuerpo sobre el de Levi abrazándolo por el cuello porque sabía que se llevaría la red consigo y este la jaló hacia él por inercia, lo que nunca esperaron fue que sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca por el jalón.

Y la sabía gravedad solo hizo lo suyo.

Sus bocas se unieron y al contacto de sus labios los dos abrieron los ojos cayendo al agua, él abrazando por la cintura a Mikasa y ella sujeta a su cuello.

* * *

Al caer enteramente al agua y tocar fondo, se separaron de inmediato y subieron a la superficie tosiendo fuertemente al lado contrario, estaban sacando el agua que aspiraron por la impresión.

"¿Estás bien?" – decía pelinegro que ya se había tranquilizado un poco y hacia su cabello hacia atrás y extendía una mano hacía ella.

Mikasa le hacia una seña con la mano que esperara, ella seguía tosiendo con fuerza hasta que unos segundos sintió las vías respiratorias totalmente libres – "Algo.." – su pecho bajaba y subía pesadamente – "¿pero tú estás bien? ¿no te golpeaste ni nada?"

"No, estoy bien" – decía bajando la mano que estiro hacia ella para ir a la orilla nadando, salió de la alberca y volteo a verla – "Aunque me duela, quedará en empate"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" – y ella lo seguía a la orilla, este extendió una mano y ella la tomó para salir, ya fuera de la alberca se percataron que todo era silencio y vieron hacia la está.

TODOS ESTABAN CON CARA DE IMPRESIÓN, eso no era nada bueno pensaba Rivaille, podían ponerlo más en evidencia y los vio con veneno, por suerte Mikasa estaba volteada toda roja, él tendría que salvar la situación.

"VEN QUE CASI NOS AHOGAMOS EN UN ACCIDENTE Y SOLO SE QUEDAN CON CARA DE IDIOTAS, HUBIERAN HECHO ALGO JODER" – y jaló a la chica hacia casa para que se cambiaran y largarán de ahí.

Todos los demás invitados estaban extrañados por el suceso que paso frente a sus narices, excepto una personita que soltó una pregunta que nadie supo contestar.

"Ya con eso ¿mi tía gruñona es novia del enano de Levi?"

Todos se vieron, esa pregunta la tenían ellos mismos, unos querían que avanzaran pero era un arma de doble filo porque ella podría alejarse.

Hanji decidió romper el silencio – "No lo sé pequeña, pero podemos hacer algo por ellos, no hay que recordarles nada ni burlarnos frente de ellos por esto porqué se pueden enojar y hasta dejar de hablar" – y miro a todos con seriedad – "¿entendido?".

TODOS ASINTIERON SIN OBJECIÓN

* * *

Ya Levi y ella habían salido de casa de los Smith, eran las 7 de la noche y no habían comido, pero la notaba tensa.

"Perdón" – tenia sujeto demasiado fuerte el volante, quería calmarla PERO ÉL ERA UN MAR DE NERVIOS PORQUE RECORDABA SUS LABIOS SOBRE LOS DE ÉL

Ella volteo extrañada – "¿Por qué te disculpas, no has hecho nada malo?" – quiso sonar tranquila

No le funcionó.

"Mikasa se te da de mierda el mentir, estar nerviosa por lo que paso allá, sólo quiero que no le des importancia, fue un accidente que a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado" – le pesaba decirlo, para él no lo era, pero verla suspirar y relajarse lo valía, en su departamento se podía martirizar lo que quisiera con esa imagen, pero ahora era ella la que tenía que estar bien

"No era eso lo que me preocupaba, sino lo que dirán Hanji y los demás, sé que los accidentes pasan" – Mikasa suspiro y se recargo cerrando los ojos.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar?"

"Un tazón de ramen está bien"

"Entendido, vamos por un tazón de ramen" – y dejo de tomar con fuerza el volante, mínimo ella estaba tranquila, mañana amenazaría a los Smith, a Annie, Fubar y los Braun y si era necesario a Dot Pixis que ahorita de seguro ya sabría de eso que si decían una sola palabra se toparían con su furia.

Cada uno tenía en mente ese contacto.

Levi lo definía como un beso.

Mikasa solo no lo podía catalogar o temía hacerlo, así que prefirió dejarlo como un simple accidente.


	21. Chapter 21 El pecado de un padre

Buenas tardes o noches a todos.

Primero que nada gracias por los comentarios y seguir esta historia, me pone contenta saber que va por buen camino...

Aunque ahora puede que cometa un error o no, llevo trabajando con este capítulo desde el domingo y he batallado horrores, he tenido que revisar bastante la estructura por lo que quiero expresar, puede que este demasiado fuera de lugar algunas cosas pero es que la idea siempre fue poner como una situación puede cambiar de repente por azares del destino así como es en la vida real (más de una vez me ha pasado o a la inversa) que uno hace planes para pasar un rato ameno y cuando menos te lo esperas todo puede irse al caño, este capitulo seria la primera parte donde hago mención de Eren pero aquí es con Annie más de protagonista, la segunda parte es de Levi y Mikasa y creo que tardaré igual que esta en hacerlo o a lo mejor o un poco más (eso si les aviso, no habrá rencor entre ellos ni represalias por parte de Mikasa contra el enano, tengo el alma negra pero no tanto #¬_¬#) para no perder detalle así que agradeceria que me digan que les pareció, la idea base seria la que tengo en mente pero quiero considerar sino exageré en este para no hacerlo en el otro, estaré leyendo los comentarios para tomar en cuenta las oponiones mientras escribo el capitulo 22, como dijo una de las personas que leen este fic y que mencionó sobre uno anterior (Shingeki no Kyoujin: Deja todo arder) (**AlineKiryuu**) que no temo a poner a un Eren bastardo aunque en ese lo corregí, bueno, aquí no lo haré, así que aquellos que son fan del Eren me odiarán pero advertidos estan.

De preferencia no lo lean en un lugar donde los puedan "ver" o "cachar" puede que algunos les moleste o que los deje con sentimientos encontrados y si alguno llora de antemano pido una disculpa, pero así decidí dejar el capítulo por mi paz interna.

Saludos y queda esta historía su disposición. (Tengo que admitirlo, TENGO NERVIOS)

* * *

Capítulo 21. El pecado de un padre.

Oficina de Levi 01:15 pm

Iban a festejar el día de hoy el que Mikasa había pasado las residencias en inicios de abril y hoy en la mañana siendo la tercer semana de mayo le avisaron que su título llegaría para la tercer semana de junio, justo en la fecha en que sería la graduación la cual adelantaron, además de que Hanji se podría pronto integrar de nuevo al equipo y que tendría soporte por nuevos estudiantes de la universidad como personas contratadas bajo su mando, ya no sólo sería Mikasa la que le ayudaría, el Dr. Dot Pixis seguiría con ellos hasta el 30 de junio. Levi estaba algo tranquilo, Mikasa no había todavía resuelto nada sobre irse a la maestría con Pixis aunque tampoco dado señas de quedarse, ya habían pasado con éxito la segunda fase del proyecto tenían el equipo y los contratos firmados con los proveedores ahora estaban en contratación de personal y construcción del edificio.

Él había reservado un restaurante para que fueran a comer, le había llamado a Annie y a Fubar para incluirlos y le habían dicho que estarían ahí en menos de un cuarto de hora, para lo cual estaba todo perfecto, mando llamar a Mikasa, los Smith y a Dot Pixis a su oficina, para decirles que se prepararan para salir temprano el día de hoy.

Diez minutos después, ya casi arreglándose para salir al encuentro de compañeros y amigos una llamada de su asistente entró, él atendió la llamada y al escuchar quién era la persona que mencionaba su secretaría que lo esperaba sólo atino a decir "hazlo pasar", si bien iba los tendría esperando unos 10 minutos o menos, le diría a su invitado que lo vería el día de mañana, no era su culpa que no tuviera tiempo de atenderlo si le llegaba de sorpresa y él tuviera planes.

Se arregló la ropa y se pudo de pie ante el hombre que entraba por la puerta, sólo un "Buenas tardes, tome asiento" y la mano extendida le dieron como resultado la sonrisa amable del hombre que se sentaba.

"¿Podemos hablar de negocios ahora?"

Levi no se sentó, se puso más cerca de la ventana y volteo a verlo.

"Disculpe, no esperaba su visita el día de hoy, estoy esperando a unas personas para ir a comer y tomaré le resto de la tarde libre, no sé si tenga inconveniente que tratemos el asunto el día de mañana a primera hora"

El otro hombre cruzaba la pierna y ponía sus manos sobre la rodilla – "¿No puedo entonces hablarlo con su socio el Dr. Erwing Smith?"

"Él también viene conmigo, por eso le sugiero el día de mañana para que hablemos tranquilamente".

"Bueno, creo que por el momento no tengo nada más qué hacer por aquí" – y el hombre se puso de pie – "espero que podamos hablar mañana, necesito que sepa las cosas"…

Ellos dos ya iban hacia la puerta para que el hombre mayor se retirada, no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió del otro lado.

Ni cuando una morena tiro al hombre mayor de un golpe y una rubia que primero se quedó petrificada corrió tras su hermana a detenerla.

* * *

01:15 pm Laboratorio.

"Mikasa, Dot, dice Levi que vayamos a su oficina dentro de 15 minutos vamos a ir a festejar lo del tu título y lo de tu residencia al fin, o ¿no lo cree justo Dr. Pixis? – decía mientras colgaba el teléfono y se ponía de nuevo el guante, porque estaba lavando algunos instrumentos.

"Por su puesto hijo, es algo que se debe de celebrar en grande" – decía un Dot viendo unos análisis en computadora – "y tú Ackerman deja el microscopio en paz de una buena vez"

"Ya voy, sólo 5 minutos más quiero ver si puedo ensamblar esto en su lugar de nuevo" – Mikasa estaba roja de la vergüenza, no supo cómo diablos quito una pieza del microscopio y ahora no la podía ensamblar, le temblaban las manos de los nervios.

En su ayuda fue Erwing y Dot estaba sonriendo con gusto, al fin sus mejores alumnos juntos trabajando a la par, quería llevarse a Ackerman con él porque crecería de manera enorme pero al verla al lado de esos ingenieros que fueron también sus alumnos la miraba en el lugar correcto además de que sabía de los sentimientos del más bajito y temperamental de ellos hacia la chica y esta no se daba cuenta de ello y le causaba risa y pena, pues el miraba que ella poco a poco caía en ese juego de 2, ellos se acoplaban de manera perfecta, una mezcla homogénea diría él, un milagro en el amor.

"Ya llevan 3 minutos y ustedes no pueden con eso, dos cerebros de la ciencia siendo derrotados por un jodido microscopio" – decía de manera teatral el viejo mientras iba en su ayuda.

"Dr. Pixis, esto cuesta más de 14 mil dólares no es un jodido microscopio"

"NOOOO, NO TENGO TANTO DINERO PARA PAGARLO" – aquello puso lívida a la chica y los 2 hombres se carcajearon de su reacción.

"Jajajajaja Ackerman tranquila jajajajaja" – el Dr. Pixis se aguataba la risa para calmarla – "sólo se ha salido de su lugar, esperemos que podamos ensamblarla" – el mayor vio la pieza y el lugar donde iba, ellos la estaban colocando mal por las ranuras, el sólo giro la pieza un poco y entró en rosca quedando en su lugar – "Ven señores, hay que hacerlo todo con delicadeza en el laboratorio, acuérdense que cada instrumento o equipo que hay en ese lugar sagrado se debe tratar como si le hicieran el amor a la mujer de su vida que es virgen, hay que tratarlos con delicadeza y amor…"

"Dr. Pixis no quiero seguir traumada, ya con lo del costo y el susto tengo como para pensar que cada vez que agarro un instrumento de aquí sea una lesbiana en potencia" – Mikasa estaba todavía pálida y algo incómoda primero por el susto del costo del maldito microscopio y por las narraciones excéntricas del profesor sobre la química, en clase se había acostumbrado un poco pero en el trabajo era distinto.

"Déjela profesor, no sabe que la similitud del sexo y el laboratorio es demasiada" – y le guiñaba el ojo al viejo el cual solo asentía a lo dicho por su pupilo.

"Par de pervertidos, ya vámonos de aquí antes de que mi salud mental se vaya a la mierda" – y ella se quito la bata y salió dando un portazo, mientras esos dos hombres se reían fuertemente, iba en camino a la oficina de Levi pero en el pasillo se topo con Annie y Fubar que venían para donde ella estaba.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – decía al momento que terminaba de saludar de beso y abrazo a su hermana y Fubar.

"Levi nos invito a ir con ustedes a comer, nos citó en su oficina, también mencionó que irían Erwing y súper calvito pero no los miro"

"Aquí estamos mi querida hada" – iba un Pixis a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y abrazando con cariño a Annie y después saludar con un apretón de manos al hombre que la acompañaba.

"Dr. Dot Pixis, un placer, maestro de Ackerman y admirador de esa extraordinaria bailarina, tengo el gusto de tratar ahora con el ¿señor?" – se presentaba ante el hombre que se miraba era su pareja.

"Bertholt Fubar, mucho gusto, si lo recuerdo era cliente frecuente en el bar cuando actuaba Annie, soy el jefe de seguridad del local"

"Oh con razón su cara se me hacia conocida, pues mucho gusto, tienes a una extraordinaria mujer a tu lado cuídala, si fuera 30 años más joven" – decía en broma pero no coqueteando con Annie a lo cual ella siguió el juego

"Me iría contigo sin rechistar, aunque sigues siendo apuesto súper calvito" – decía dándole un codazo en las costillas y guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Me perdí de algo? – decía un Erwing viendo la escena como de la dimensión desconocida al ver la confianza que se tenían esos dos.

"Nada, sólo estás viendo como el genio de la Ingeniería Química es degradado a Súper Calvito por la irrespetuosa Annie Lionhearth porque resulta que nuestro profesor es su admirador número 1" – decía ella algo indignada.

"Profesor" – primero había hecho un gesto de tristeza - ¿Tiene grabado algo de ella bailando? – decía en broma porque eso sacaría de sus casillas a la más joven del equipo.

"MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS, LE DIRÉ A HANJI" - decía rodando los ojos y bufando con fastidio.

"Jajajaja, Mikasa, cálmate y vamos para con Levi" – Annie la tomo del brazo y la hizo encaminarla a la oficina de este, al llegar no necesitaron anunciarse la asistente sabía que su jefe los esperaba y que ya debía de terminar con la visita de improviso y los dejo pasar con un asentimiento.

Mikasa abrió la puerta y la sonrisa que traía en el rostro se le fue al ver la cara del sujeto que iba de salida de la oficina junto con Levi, la furia y el odio llegaron directo a su mente y cabeza, sólo dio un paso y le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara del sujeto mientras Annie se quedó helada por un segundo viendo como el hombre que caía en el suelo le era terriblemente conocido.

* * *

Levi se quedó anclado a la tierra por la impresión.

Nunca creyó ver un cambio tan radical en los ojos de Mikasa de felicidad a sorpresa y rematar un odio tan profundo, su cuerpo se notaba listo para la pelea sabía que ese puñetazo era el inicio y ella lo había dado con suficiente fuerza, los ojos inyectados de sangre, Annie sujetaba a duras penas podía sujetar a Mikasa de la cintura mientras que Fubar la sujetaba de los brazos, la pelinegra quería soltarse mientras que gritaba con desesperación e ira "MALDITO SEAS GRISHA JEAGER, MALDITO SEAS" "¿POR QUÉ NO TE PUDRES EN EL INFIERNO Y NOS DEJAS EN PAZ" "SUELTENME JODER, ESE DESGRACIADO MERECE UN CASTIGO" "SUELTENME" . Erwing y Dot ayudaban al hombre mayor a ponerse en pie del suelo con una expresión de sorpresa, pero al reparar en Annie vieron el cambio de su semblante de sorpresa a coraje y dolor, todo era bizarro hasta que un grito en tono de orden dicho por la rubia lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

"LEVI LLEVATE A MIKASA DE AQUÍ AHORA, NO IMPORTA EL LUGAR, LLEVATELA" – la preocupación era notoria en la mirada de la rubia junto con la súplica impresa en la orden, no quería a Mikasa ahí, no sabía porque el ver al Dr. Grisha Jeager las había puesto en ese estado, Annie tenía una expresión de querer controlarse, pero se notaba que tenía coraje aunque menos agresivo al parecer que el de Mikasa, pero ahí estaba, su mirada fría hacia el hombre estaba llena de desprecio le daba la clara señal que no era bienvenido – "MUEVE EL CULO QUE NO PUEDO DETERNERLA POR LA ETERNIDAD, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS LLEVATELA".

Levi no necesito más, ante de quitárselas a Annie y a Bertholt golpeo fuerte el estómago a la pelinegra para que la falta de aire le diera ventaja para sacarla corriendo del lugar, la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura mientras ella le intentaba coger aire y gritaba que la dejará regresar, se retorcía como una fiera, en sus ojos y palabras destilaba veneno, ella estaba perdiendo los estribos, la metió al elevador aventándola contra la pared del fondo y se puso frente a la puerta, ella quiso moverse para salir y forcejeo con él dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo aturdió, pero tenía que hacerle ese favor a Annie y a ella, debía calmarla, y cuando ella iba a apretar el botón para salir la golpeo en el cuello en un punto que la dejaría inconsciente mientras la cargaba y la subía al carro rumbo a cualquier parte lejos de ahí.

* * *

Él hombre no podía creer lo que había pasado en menos de 5 minutos, la vida lo ponía ante un gran reto, nunca pensó volver a ver el rostro de esas dos jóvenes o mujeres a la cuales dañó su hijo, estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, por años se preparo mentalmente por si llegaba el momento que un día se las topara como poder actuar, la reacción de hace un momento era de esperarse y hasta la comprendía pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

"¿ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?" – Erwing estaba extrañado de lo que acababa de acontecer, Annie tenía una expresión dura, mientras que Fubar a su lado estaba a la defensiva, el Dr. Dot cubría al hombre mayor que se estaba acomodando la ropa, él se había puesto en medio de los dos para evitar que el Dr. Jeager intentara atacar a Annie, pues aunque Mikasa había iniciado aquello debía protegerla a Annie por amistad y por ser mujer.

"NOS VAMOS NO TENEMOS NADA QUE HACER, HA SIDO UN MAL MOMENTO Y UNA MALA COINCIDENCIA" – Annie debía mantener la cabeza fría o se decía eso internamente, ese suceso no era deliberado pues si fuera el caso desde un inicio Erwing hubiera llamado a seguridad para sacarlos pero no lo hizo, estaba en medio de ella y de uno de los hombres que más despreciaba en este mundo la balanza de Smith estaba inclinándose a defenderla, no creyó que algún día la vida la pusiera en esa situación y menos con Mikasa enfrente, estaba dándose la media vuelta para la salida junto con Fubar.

"Por favor, necesito hablar contigo Lionhearth" – él hombre estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y temblando, suplicaba.

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted" – el tono de ella era frio, quería largarse de ahí, agradecía internamente no haber traido consigo a Christa la cual se había quedado con Haji y Saya.

"Por favor Annie por lo que más quieras, déjame hablar contigo, es necesario tanto para ti como para Mikasa saber lo que tengo que contarte".

La sola mención de que aquello que le dijera también tenía que ver con su hermana la detuvo – "¿Qué puede tener que decir en estos momentos si hace más de 5 años no hizo nada más que solo guardar silencio y apoyar a su "adorado hijo"" – aunque lo intentará ella imposible no sacar veneno, si no decía nada convincente para que ella tuviera que estar ahí frente a él en los próximos dos minutos ella misma lo golpearía.

"Entonces hazlo por Christa"

Ese enunciado la hizo voltear rápidamente y abrir los ojos – "¿QUÉ DIJO?" – su defensa había bajado con la mención del nombre de su hija

"Si no quieres escucharlo hazlo por tu hija Christa, por favor" – El hombre se acercaba a ella y Bertholt se interpuso en su camino y él se detuvo – "He investigado un poco lo relacionado con Christa hasta que cumplió 2 años y de ahí les deje de seguir la pista por su propia seguridad, nunca he interferido porque no tengo derecho ni quiero dañarlas, no vengo en plan de pelea"

"No está sola, cualquier cosa que le diga estaré con ella" – No cabía duda que él la defendería, su actitud era meramente hostil – "y se arrepentirá de haber nacido si le hace algo a ella, a Mikasa o a Christa, lo mataré con mis propias manos de ser necesario" – Bertholt al escuchar de la boca de Mikasa el nombre de ese sujeto supo quién era, Annie le había dicho el nombre completo del padre biológico de Christa e investigó por su lado y supo que era el hijo de un afamado neurocirujano que residía en Estados Unidos.

Los dos doctores se sorprendieron de los que escuchaban, GRISHA JEAGER ERA EL ABUELO DE CHRISTA HISTORIA, Erwing no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Entonces nosotros dos también nos quedamos, no pienso tampoco dejar sola a Annie, ¿de acuerdo Erwing?" – era raro ver a Dot Pixis con una actitud serena pero con una mirada amenazante, ante eso Erwing solo pudo asentir – "bueno señores, vamos a intentar calmarnos un poco y sentarnos" – la voz de Pixis era calmada pero no daba lugar a negativas, el doctor Jeager se sentó en el sillón individual y Annie y Bertholt al más alejado de este que era el de dos plazas, ella estaba incomoda ante la situación pero no dejaba de ver al hombre que tenía enfrente, Bertholt sujetaba su mano, eso le daba algo de confianza y era su ancla para que no le ganará la ola de desesperación que tenia por decirle todas sus verdades, también internamente agradecía que estuvieran Smith y Pixis, no se había equivocado, ellos no habían hecho a propósito ese encuentro y la apoyaban en no dejarla sola, respiro hondo e intento anteponer la razón al odio que sentía recorrerla de manera abrasadora.

"¿Qué tiene que decirme entonces Dr. Jeager?" – para el Dr. Jeager esa mirada azul quería atravesarlo como si fueran dagas de hielo

Era tan difícil para él hablar, tener enfrente a una de las dos mujeres a las que tanto daño hizo su hijo por sus errores como padre.

"Primero que nada quiero que estés tranquila que no vengo en plan de hacerte algo a ti y a Christa, ni siquiera pensaba que te encontraría aquí, vengo a otros asuntos, pero para que me escuches te doy mi palabra que no haré nada ni siquiera pedir la custodia de la niña o que me dejes verla es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes, aunque si me dejaras hacer más lo haría" – él miraba que cada vez que decía el nombre de la niña la mujer frente a él se tensaba – "Es difícil para mí el tan sólo intentar decirte todo esto, por mucho tiempo pensé que si algún día te encontraba a ti o a Mikasa podría decirles parte de la verdad o lo que paso después pero nada me sirve para este momento, no sé cómo empezar"

"No juegue con mi paciencia Jeager, sino tiene nada que decir no me tiente, no importando que amenaza me haga, jamás le tendré miedo, sino tiene nada que decir y le hace algo a mi hija yo misma lo mataré, hable de una vez" – ella se aferraba fuertemente a la mano Bertholt y este correspondía de la misma manera, era lo que la sostenía a la cordura para no perder los estribos, agradecía de nueva cuenta de manera interna que su hija estuviera en la seguridad de su departamento y que Levi se hubiera llevado a Mikasa.

Grisha se agachó, no podía sostenerle la mirada a esa mujer, no después de todo lo que en parte sabía que habían pasado ellas dos y la desesperación brotó en su voz– "LO SIENTO, SÉ QUE UNA DISCULPA JAMÁS PERDONARÁ EL DAÑO HECHO POR EREN, PERO DE VERDAD LO SIENTO" – él temblaba en su asiento mezcla de impotencia y de sentirse indigno ante ella.

Annie no soportó eso y la tranquilidad se esfumó, se paró sacando aquello que quería decirle desde que lo vio pero que por anteponer el bienestar de Mikasa se controlo, su hermana había sufrido las heridas del alma, aquellas que a la fecha todavía no cicatrizan, a ella aunque fue la que salió mal parada de la situación no se arrepentía de ser la madre de Christa, era su razón de ser, su gran amor lo que la ataba a tener fe, a salir adelante y no haber perdido la razón ni tampoco Mikasa.

"CREE QUE UNA DISCULPA PUEDE BORRAR TODO LO QUE HA PASADO EN UN PERIODO DE MÁS DE 5 AÑOS, CREE QUE DE DISCULPAS Y BUENAS INTENSIONES VIVE EL HOMBRE, CREE QUE DISCULPANDOLO SANARÁ LAS HERIDAS HECHAS EN MI Y MIKASA, ACASO CREE QUE PUEDE VENIR A LLORARME Y PEDIR PERDÓN, NO SEÑOR, NO SABE LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE PASAR DESPUÉS DEL QUE EL BASTARDO DE SU HIJO ME VIOLARA, POR POCO MIKASA Y YO PERDEMOS LA ESCUELA AL QUERER UN CASTIGO JUSTO PARA SU HIJO, NADIE NOS CREYÓ CUANDO FUIMOS A DENUNCIAR ANTE LA DIRECCIÓN DE LA ESCUELA LA "SUPUESTA VIOLACIÓN A MI PERSONA" PORQUE LA FAMILIA DEL ACUSADO ERA INFLUYENTE, DONDE A PARTE DE EXPULSARNOS DEL INTERNADO INMEDIATAMENTE NOS CONDICIONARON A NO TERMINAR EL CURSO Y NO ENTREGAR EL CERTIFICADO SI SEGUIAMOS EXIGIENDO JUSTICIA, NOS IBAN A EXPULSAR SIN OPORTUNIDAD DE CONCLUIR LA PREPARATORIA POR TEMER AL ESCÁNDALO Y AL DESPRESTIGIO Y PEOR CUANDO DIÓ POSITIVO LA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO, SÓLO A SU HIJO LE DIERON DE BAJA PORQUE SE SINTIO ATACADO Y SU ESPOSA LO SACO PARA QUE NO LO DAÑARAMOS MÁS, MIKASA Y YO NOS ENFRENTAMOS A LOS PREJUICIOS DE QUE ERAMOS UNAS OPORTUNISTAS PORQUE SU ESPOSA SE PUSO A DECIR QUE QUISIMOS EMBAUCAR A SU INOCENTE HIJO EL CUAL ERA UN MODELO DE LA ESCUELA TODO PARA DEJAR DE TENER UNA MALA SITUACIÓN Y TENER LA OPORTUNIDAD VIDA FACIL POR SER HUERFANAS Y ARRIBISTAS, INCLUSO UNA VEZ NOS FUE A DECIR CUÁNTO QUERIAMOS PARA DEJAR DE CALUMNIAR A SU HIJO ENFRENTE DE TODOS PARA PISOTEAR NUESTRA DIGNIDAD Y QUE HASTA POR NUESTRA CULPA LO TUVIERON QUE CAMBIAR DE ESCUELA POR EL DAÑO EMOCIONAL DESDE ENTONCES NOS REPUDIARON, AL TERMINAR LA PREPA Y QUERER DENUNCIAR A LAS AUTORIDADES NOS TOPAMOS CON LA CORRUPCION QUE TRAE CONSIGO LOS SOBORNOS QUE DEJO A LOS FUNCIONARIOS OTRA VEZ SU MUJER, NADIE NOS HIZO CASO NI SIQUIERA UN MALDITO ANTECEDENTE QUEDÓ EN SU QUE VOLVER A ESTAR SOLAS ANTE UN MUNDO DONDE VE MAL A UNA ADOLESCENTE EMBARAZADA. NO SE IMAGINA LO DESESPERANTE QUE FUE A VECES CUANDO ME ENFERMABA EN EL INICIO DEL EMBARAZO Y NO TENER PARA UN DOCTOR MUCHO MENOS PARA MEDICAMENTO, MIKASA SE DESESPERABA DEMASIADO ANTE ESO QUE ALGUNAS VECES PIENSO QUE ROBÓ PARA CONSEGUIR UNAS MONEDAS. TAMPOCO TIENE IDEA QUE MÁS DE UN PAR DE VECES NOS FUIMOS DE LOS LUGARES DONDE NOS DABAN ALOJAMIENTO, COMIDA Y TRABAJO A TIEMPO PARCIAL MIENTRAS TERMINABAMOS DE ESTUDIAR LA PREPA POR QUERER ABUSAR DE ALGUNA DE NOSOTRAS TUVIMOS QUE ANDAR DE AQUÍ PARA ALLA HASTA QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON YMIR CASI EN MI CUARTO MES DE EMBARAZO Y NOS DIO UN LUGAR DONDE VIVIR Y COMIDA ANTES DE QUE ALUMBRARÁ A MI HIJA Y LE AYUDO DESPUÉS A MIKASA EN EL PRIMER SEMESTRE DE CARRERA DESPUES DE MUCHO INSISTIRLE, NO SABE LO DURO QUE ES CRIAR A UNA HIJA 2 JÓVENES MUJERES QUE VAN SALIENDO DE LA ADOLESCENCIA PARA LA MADUREZ, PERO LO MAS DURO" – ella cayó de rodillas tapando su rostro con ambas manos, temblaba violentamente y los sollozos eran demasiado fuertes – "LO MÁS DURO FUE LAS VECES QUE PENSÉ ABORTAR POR TENER MIEDO A NO SABER QUÉ HACER, SI PODRIA O NO VER A LA CARA AL NIÑO QUE NACIERA PRODUCTO DE LO QUE ME HIZO SU HIJO, SI LO PODRIA TAN SIQUIERA ABRAZAR SIN REPUDIARLO Y ODIARLO, LAS NOCHES EN VELA LLORANDO TANTO MIKASA COMO YO POR NO TENER RESPUESTAS ESTANDO PRIMERAMENTE SOLAS, TODOS LOS DIAS CUANDO VEO A CHRISTA DORMIDA EN MI CAMA Y QUE ME DICE QUE ME AMA O QUE SOY LA MEJOR MADRE DEL MUNDO JUNTO CON UN BESO O ABRAZO ME ATENAZA LA CULPA EN EL PECHO PORQUE SI NO LLEGA UN DIA YMIR A HABLAR CONMIGO CUANDO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE IR CON UN DOCTOR A INTERRUMPIR EL EMBARAZO AUN YA ESTANDO ALGO AVANZADO Y ME ABRIERA LOS OJOS DEL QUE BEBÉ NO TENIA LA CULPA DE CÓMO VINO AL MUNDO Y NO ME HUBIERA HECHO TENER LA DETERMINACION DE TRAER AL MUNDO CHRISTA AUNQUE FUERA EL MISMO RETRATO DE EREN POR FUERA, SIN ELLA NO PODRIA VIVIR SABIENDO QUE HABIA MATADO A MI HIJA O HASTA HUBIERA MUERTO EN EL PROCESO QUE EN DADO CASO HUBIERA SIDO LO MEJOR SI HUBIERA COMETIDO ESE CRIMEN" – Bertholt la abrazaba, ella se agitaba mientras externaba aquel odio que le quemaba el alma y había guardado en su interior, pero levantó el rostro y aun con lágrimas sus ojos parecían dagas de hielo – "NO PUEDE TAMPOCO QUITAR EL DOLOR Y EL SUFRIMIENTO DE MI HERMANA, ELLA TODAVIA NO PUEDE JUNTAR LOS PEDAZOS DE UN CORAZÓN QUE EREN CON SAÑA DESTRUYÓ, ELLA UNA BUENA MUJER QUE NO PUEDE AMAR POR ESTAR ANCLADA AL PASADO Y AL ODIO QUE LE TIENE A SU HIJO".

Todos los hombres en la oficina sin excepción lloraban por lo que había relatado Annie, era desgarrador el relato y más para Bertholt porque desde que conoció a la mujer que amaba vio en ella que se desvivía por su hija por amarla con todo su ser y por parte de la culpa que sentía, no la culpó cuando supo eso recién empezaron a salir, nadie en edad de preparatoria o instituto es lo suficiente maduro para llegar a una decisión de tener un hijo de una violación, muchas mujeres incluso abortaban por el simple hecho de no querer ser madres por actos irresponsables pero Annie tenía derecho en dado caso por ser producto de un acto que no tenía ni rastro de afecto, amor ni respeto, pero que decidió seguir y ahora el resultado de esa decisión que Christa Historia Lionhearth era el centro de su mundo, una niña dulce que era protegía del mal del mundo pero a la cual le enseñaban la diferencia de lo bueno y lo mano aun en su temprana edad, Erwing miraba en Annie a alguien a quién respetar, una madre ejemplar y que no la juzgaría jamás por lo dicho en esa oficina, Dot sólo pensaba que Annie tenía un corazón demasiado herido pero que aun así se daba la capacidad para amar, cuidar y proteger aunque saliera lastimada en el proceso.

Grisha Jeager ahora no solo lloraba por culpa y arrepentimiento, podía sentir y aceptaba aquel reclamo de rencor, eso le hizo ponerse de rodillas y poner la cabeza al suelo.

"SÉ QUE LO QUE HIZO MI HIJO NO TIENE PERDÓN, PERO TODO ESO PASO POR EL GRAN ERROR DE GRISHA Y MIO, SI TAN SOLO NO LO HUBIERAMOS MALCRIADO Y SIDO MAS EXIGENTES O NO TAN PERMISIVOS, LE DIMOS TODO, JAMÁS SE LE EXIGIA NADA, PARA GRISHA ERA SU ADORACIÓN Y NO VEIA O MEJOR DICHO NO VIMOS QUE SE ESTABA RETORCIENDO EN SU INTERIOR, YO PENSABA QUE CON SOLO DARLE EDUCACIÓN BASTABA PARA CUMPLIR MI PAPEL DE PADRE Y TAMBIEN EL CUMPLIRLE SUS CAPRICHOS POR SACAR NOTAS DECENTES PERO NO FUE ASÍ, GRISHA NO PODIA CREER QUE SU HIJO HARIA UNA BARBARIDAD DE ESA MAGNITUD O PREFIRIO OMITIRLO PARA NO DERRUMBAR LA IMAGEN DE "HIJO PERFECTO QUE TENIA ÉL CUAL NO CONOCIA EL MAL", PARA ELLA ERA SU PEQUEÑO, UN NIÑO QUE SE JUNTÓ CON LAS PERSONAS EQUIVOCADAS Y LE CREYÓ CUANDO ÉL LE DIJO QUE USTEDES HABIAN JUGADO CON ÉL, A MI SE ME HIZO FÁCIL HACERME A UN LADO PORQUE TENIA UNA INVESTIGACION IMPORTANTE SOBRE TUMORES O POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE HACER CASO OMISO A MI RESPONSABILIDAD DE PADRE DE PEDIRLE QUE SE HICERA RESPONSABLE DE SUS ACTOS Y PAGARÁ PORQUE ESTARIA ACEPTANDO QUE HABIA FALLADO AL SER IRRESPONSABLE DE SU CRIANZA Y LO DEJE TODO EN MANOS DE GRISHA Y ELLA ESTUVO DE ACUERDO, DECIA QUE YO NO LO PROTEGERIA NI DEFENDERIA COMO ELLA POR LO AMARLO CON LA MISMA INTENSIDAD QUE ELLA POR SER SU MADRE, AL POCO TIEMPO DE LA EXPULSIÓN VEÍA A EREN ACTUANDO RARO PERO VOLVÍ A HACER OJOS CIEGOS, PENSABA QUE ERA POR LO DEL CAMBIO DE ESCUELA, PERO A VECES SE PONIA AGRESIVO CON GRISHA Y LE DIJO QUE NO QUERIA ESTUDIAR PORQUE NECESITABA DESCANSAR, ELLA ACCEDIÓ A DEJARLE UN AÑO SABÁTICO, TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE QUE A EREN SE LE PERMITIÓ NO ESTUDAR VINO LO DE LA DEMANDA QUE PUSIERON Y ELLA NECESITABA MÁS DINERO PARA "AGILIZAR" EL PROCESO DE QUE LAS CALUMNIAS CESARAN COMO ELLA DECIA Y A EREN LE EMPEZO A RECORTAR GASTOS PUES NO ENTENDIA EN QUÉ GASTABA LO QUE LE DABA SI YA NO SEGUIA YENDO A LA ESCUELA, CUANDO AL FIN DEJARON POR LA PAZ USTEDES EL PROCESO Y FUE CONMIGO PARA QUE HABLARA CON ÉL SOBRE SUS GASTOS, ESE DIA ENTRE A SU CUARTO Y ESTABA INHALANDO COCAÍNA, YO ME QUEDÉ MUDO DE LA IMPRESIÓN, EREN SOLO VOLTEO A VERME PRIMERO EXTRAÑADO Y DESPUES SOLTÓ CARCAJADA Y UN "HOLA PAPÁ, ESTO ES TÚ HIJO, ¿TE GUSTA LO QUE HAS CREADO?", EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE DECIDI LLEVARLE A UNA CLINICA DE REHABILITACIÓN, MI ESPOSA ESTABA HISTÉRICA Y NO CREIA LO QUE LE DECIA HASTA QUE EREN SE LO ESPETO EN SU CARA CON ARROGANCIA DICIENDOLE QUE ERA UNA TONTA POR NO DARSE CUENTA AUNQUE NO HUBIERA DIFERENCIA PORQUE SABIA QUE ELLA HARIA OIDOS SORDOS Y OJOS CIEGOS PUES PARA ELLA SÓLO ERA SU BEBÉ, UN NIÑO AL CUAL PRESUMIR QUE ERA UN MODELO DE CONDUCTA Y POSIBLE SEGUIDOR DE LOS PASOS DE SU PADRE, QUE TODO ERA APARIENCIA PARA ELLA O ESTAR SOBRE ÉL, ESTUVO EN LA CLÍNICA 4 MESES EN LOS CUALES NOS DIJERON QUE HABIA SIDO EL TRATAMIENTO EXITOSO, COSA FALSA PORQUE AL SALIR NO DURÓ NI 2 SEMANAS CUANDO GRISHA UN DIA LO SIGUIÓ PUES VIO QUE HABIA TOMADO UNO DE SUS COLLARES Y LO LLEVABA DE INTERCAMBIO POR DROGA, ESA TARDE HABLO CONMIGO Y DECIDIMOS LLEVARLO A OTRA CLINICA CON UN TRATAMIENTO EXPERIMENTAL, EL PROGRAMA DURABA 6 MESES PERO EREN NO DURÓ NI 3 MESES" – Grisha se abrazaba asimismo, se había erguido un poco y levantado la cabeza un poco pero seguía de rodillas apretando los ojos para ver si podía controlar su llanto - "Fui con mi esposa a verlo en un día de visita, nunca faltábamos a verlo en esos días y él lo sabía perfectamente y creo que por eso nos castigó o busco venganza como él diría, él tenía en el rostro una expresión de diversión ante una forma tan elaborada para morir, pero era su forma de hacernos pagar, era una lección macabra la que nos dejó al final de su vida como padres, dándonos cuenta que fuimos un fracaso".

* * *

4 años atrás en el mes de abril

Sala de espera de visita.

"¿No está bien que nuestro hijo este en un lugar así?

"GRISHA YA BASTA, SUFICIENTE LE HEMOS MALCRIADO, ES HORA DE APLICAR DISCIPLINA CON ÉL PARA CORREGIR LO MAL QUE VA EN LA SENDA DE LA VIDA" – estaba harto de la actitud de su esposa y de la suya, siempre habían sido condescendientes con Eren dándole todo sin pedir nada a cambio, teniéndole un amor y confianza ciega, pero tenía él bastante culpa por no haber dedicado tiempo a llamarle la atención o haberle puesto más disciplina o platicado con él, enseñarle a crecer u orientarlo, pero es que él creía que Grisha lo criaba por los 2 al estar siempre pendiente de él, pero a lo mejor ella había confundido en algún momento del camino la protección con el solapamiento, pero la vida les demostraba que no era así, que un hijo necesita atención de sus padres para que no se perdiera en el camino, pues no lo habían educado bien en lo que era lo bueno y lo malo o el hacerse responsable, como muestra tenían el golpe de saber a medias o no querer admitir del todo que su hijo si había sido capaz de haber dañado a esas 2 jovencitas al casi concluir el 3 año de preparatoria.

"Pero Eren dice que lo maltratan, ¿acaso vas a dudar de tu propio hijo?"

"No puedo volver a confiar en él así como esta, ¿es qué no te das cuenta que ni siquiera se quiere un poco, estaba usando drogas por el amor de Dios?, según en la primer clínica estaba bien y ya vez lo descubriste haciendo lo mismo"

"MEJOR NO TE HUBIERA DICHO NADA Y HUBIERA DECIDIDO HABLAR A SOLAS CON ÉL" – es que acaso ese hombre que era su marido no sabía todo lo que le preocupaba su hijo.

"Y PARA QUÉ GRISHA, PARA QUE TE VIERA LA CARA Y TE DIJERA QUE SI LO DEJARIA Y TÚ LE CREERIAS DE NUEVO, NO ES UN BEBÉ ES UN HOMBRE QUE SABE LO QUE QUIERE, QUE HA ESTADO DECIDIENDO MAL DEBO DECIRTE"

"ERES INCREIBLE DE LO INSENSIBLE QUE PUEDES SER CON TU PROPIA SANGRE" – ella lloraba viéndolo con odio.

"PUES ME HE TARDADO EN SERLO GRISHA, FUE UN ERROR DEJARLO TOTALMENTE A TU CUIDADO SI CON ESO LO IBAS A SOBREPROTEGER O MEJOR DICHO A SOLAPAR, PERO MEJOR DICHO LOS DOS TENEMOS CULPA DE SUS ERRORES, YO POR NO DARLE ATENCION, AMOR, UN REGAÑO CUANDO ERA NECESARIO Y TÚ POR CONSENTIRLO DEMASIADO SIN HABERLE ENSEÑADO ALGO DE DISCIPLINA, NO DEBIMOS DARLE TODO EN LAS MANOS CON EL SOLO HECHO DE PEDIR"

Un enfermero abrió la puerta de la sala donde esperaban para poder pasar y les hizo la seña de que lo acompañarán, les había comentado que Eren en la mañana estaba bien y que en días anteriores tuvo un progreso considerable, estaba más calmado, convivía con los demás, hablaba normalmente con el doctor cosa que en un inicio no hacía, creían que al fin el chico estaba mostrando progresos de verdad y que incluso estaba comiendo todos sus alimentos bien y ganado algo de peso y que practicaba algo de ejercicio y que por ello hoy casi no necesito revisión en toda la mañana y que cuándo fue a decirle que tenia visita Eren le comentó que se acababa de despertar que los dejará pasar directo a su cuarto mientras él se cambiaba y pues había escuchado su voz medio adormilada y respeto su privacidad para que se arreglada un poco por lo cual no había entrado a verlo pero que esperaba que se llevaran una agradable sorpresa al ver a su hijo lo bien que estaba, el enfermero decía eso con bastante entusiasmo porque era el encargado del chico desde que recién entró y le daba algo de pena ver a un joven como el que se mostraba en esos días anteriores se haya echado a perder por las drogas.

Jamás se hubieran imaginado lo que encontrarían al abrir la puerta.

Eren yacía en el piso, con heridas cerca de la ingle , otra grande y profunda por el cuello y un cuchillo clavado directo al corazón el cual todavía sujetaba con ambas manos junto con una hoja y viéndolos de manera perdida pero con una sonrisa en el rostro como cuando tenía era un niño inocente y dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban "adiós, los odio".

Inmediatamente el enfermero y Grisha se movieron para intentar salvar al muchacho, este último por instinto de salvar a su hijo, Carla Jeager sólo dio un grito desgarrador y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras se jalaba el pelo y gritaba reclamando a Dios el qué habían hecho para merecer esto, una de las enfermeras que pasaba por ahí escucho el alboroto y al ver la escena fue a buscar un teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia aunque era algo imposible que saliera con vida el muchacho.

Llego la ambulancia a los pocos minutos pero fue demasiado tarde, al llegar los paramédicos y los agentes de policía el chico ya tenía tiempo de muerto, todo indicaba un suicidio sin lugar a dudas, el enfermero había tomado la carta que tenia Eren en las manos y se la entregó a Grisha a escondidas de los agentes, aquello no debía afectar en la investigación pues era para ellos y se los debía como un último favor ante su imperdonable descuido de no revisar por confiar o haber caído en el engaño del joven, Grisha solo lloraba en silencio mientras que a su esposa le aplicaban calmantes, la hoja tenía todavía huellas de sangre de Eren y no se creía capaz de leerla pero debía hacerlo, Eren había hecho unos trazos finos los cuales recordaría para siempre hasta el final de sus días.

_"Recoges lo que cosechas, y las buenas semillas se pueden echar a perder si no se tienen los correctos cuidados, así los hijos pueden torcerse sin la medida correcta de amor, cuidado y disciplina, soy la muestra de su fracaso como padres, así como yo recojo lo que siembro y sé que me espera si existe el infierno dolor y sufrimiento, pero aún así no me arrepiento de lastimarlos ni a ustedes ni a Annie y a Mikasa, soy un amante del engaño y este siempre me solapó junto con su ceguera ante lo obvio, al hacer que ustedes me creyeran que jamás dañaría a nadie, sobre todo tu Carla, sabes madre, disfrute tocando a una mujer la cual pedía piedad pero obtuve más deleite al haber destruido la fuerza y corazón de la única persona que a lo mejor me pudo haber amado de verdad, ellas dos son las únicas personas que amé y odié en la misma medida en este mundo por envidiar su luz y esperanzas en la vida, los espero a todos en el infierno, con rencor"_

_Su hijo Eren Jeager._

* * *

"Es por eso que ahora cada día lucho por salvar gente para poder expiar un poco mi pecado aunque nunca podre conseguir el perdón de Dios, Grisha estuvo un tiempo en tratamiento psicológico por un año después de la muerte de Eren pero de nada servía, siempre me hablaba a gritos o golpes o en ocasiones lloraba por toda la casa reclamando que por mi culpa Eren había actuado así por no darle amor y tiempo, era un infierno pero no podía dejarla, ella ahora era parte de castigo, pero todo toco fondo cuando ella un día vio que tenía información de ustedes y quiso tener a Christa con ella, que no dejaría que ustedes tuvieran a la niña porque serian un mal ejemplo y así ella pudiera cuidar a la niña con todo el amor que no podía darle a Eren, yo sólo en sus ojos vi demencia, ella si tenía a Christa cometería los mismos errores con Eren y no quería que volvieran a ser dañadas por mi familia y la interne en un hospital psiquiátrico y decidí dejarlas en paz, pero hace un año Carla murió, se dejó ir por el dolor" – Grisha para esas alturas ya estaba sentado en el sillón con los codos recargados en la rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, pero encaro a Annie – "No te digo esto para que me tengas lastima y conseguir tu perdón, culpable soy de todo lo que has pasado, sólo te pido que olvides a mi hijo, que sigas adelante o mejor dicho que sigan adelante y no se estanquen en ese episodio, pero sobre todo que no cometas un error como el que nosotros cometimos aunque lo dudo, ahora comprendo un poco de la luz que hablaba él en esa carta, pues veo que aun en la adversidad y desesperación nunca perdieron el camino hacia el bien y tienen bondad en su alma y fuerza en el corazón, lamentó la incapacidad de tu hermana y si pudiera hacer algo por ello lo haría sin pensar".

Annie al escuchar ese relato se sentía asqueada y mareada, enfrente de él tenía al hombre que si tenía parte de la culpa de toda su desgracia, pero quién al final había hecho el mal fue su hijo por su libre albedrio y podrido corazón. Grisha Jeager ya había pagado parte de la culpa al estar lleno de soledad e intentaba salvar vidas como compensación en vez de ser cobarde o vil como su hijo y lo seguiría haciendo hasta morir, viviría con culpa y pesar, así como ella lo hubiera hecho si no reaccionaba a tiempo años atrás y haber llevado a cabo lo del aborto, era por eso que ya no podía odiarlo más ni menos, sólo quería dejar ese capítulo atrás y no volver a verlo jamás para poder seguir adelante con su familia y amigos, ella se paro como pudo y Bertholt la ayudo a caminar por si le fallaba el equilibrio, se dirigía a la puerta ante la mirada de los otros dos hombres que estaban mudos pero llorando.

"Yo no soy capaz de perdonarlo, no tengo tanta piedad en mi corazón o bondad como usted cree, si salvar gente le ayuda a tener la conciencia limpia siga adelante, la culpa no la deben tener los demás de sus actos o errores" – y volteo a ver a Dot y a Erwing dándoles a entender que no los odiaba ni les guardaba rencor – "pero no nos busque si de verdad quiere hacer algo por nosotras, y si existe alguien que pueda perdonarlo es en tal caso Dios o en quién usted tenga fe, creo que Él es el único que puede perdonar el pecado de un padre, en mi caso ni bien ni mal ya le puedo desear, estoy cansada y no me voy a estancar más por culpa del bastardo de su hijo cuando tengo alguien por quien vivir y gente a mi lado, sufiente tiene con cargar sus pecados o demonios, solo déjenos vivir en paz".

Y se retiro del lugar, deseando poder olvidar todo el dolor revivido, y rogaba al cielo que Levi pudiera ayudar a su hermana.


	22. Chapter 22 El significado de un gracias

Hola buenas noches, perdón por la tardanza pero desde el jueves hasta ayer sábado estuve casi 14 horas en el trabajo por el inventario anual y trabaje solo con los primero 2 parrafos del fic el jueves, hoy lo hice de un jalón y a ratos, hoy acompañe a mi madre a un baby shower y pues adelante un poco ahí pero se me quedaron viendo feo y pues lo acabo de terminar, espero les agrade y no me haya quedado algo disparatado.

Quedo atenta a sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, este fic le hago porque me inspira esta pareja pero quienes lo disfrutan y dan su veredicto y le dan unos momentos de tiempo para leer mis locuras son ustedes, sientanse libres de opinar, espero poder trabajar a ratos en los otros capítulos, por el momento tengo 3 ideas en mente pero me falta una que las una y darle una secuencia más o menos para el final.

Saludos, besos y muchas gracias por seguir este fic, las amo

* * *

Capítulo 22 El significado de un gracias

Había conducido como un loco para llegar en menos de 20 minutos a la casa que fuera de los abuelos de Armin, por suerte su amigo no había vendido esa edificación o encontrado un comprador y estaba una persona que cuidaba la casa oriental antigua la cual tenía un estanque y un dójó dónde alguna vez le comentó Armin que entrenaba y que lo invitara a pasar una tarde de meditación en una de las tantas sesiones de terapia, al chico le gustaba de vez en cuando cambiar los lugares donde realizar las consultas pues decía que a veces era bueno salir del convencional diván, esa construcción salía un poco del panorama de edificios industriales dominados por concreto, acero o aluminio y grandes ventanales de esa zona de la ciudad pero agradecía internamente que ese lugar todavía siguiera y que Armin que le permitiera ir a ahí con Ackerman cuando le platicó por teléfono la situación violenta de la oficina mientras conducía, su amigo le dijo que estaba bien y que le hablaría al cuidador para que abriera la puerta y los dejara solos, así cómo no se preocupara si necesitaban quedarse la noche o un par de días y le deseo suerte; y vaya que la tuvo, Mikasa no se había despertado del golpe pero revisaba cada cierto tiempo que estuviera bien, Armin le había comentado antes de colgar que a lo mejor el que ella estuviera dormida o inconsciente pudiera ser un mecanismo de defensa o que el stress la haya vencido pero que estuviera preparado por si al despertar tuviera un ataque de ira, por eso tomó la precaución de cargar con ella hasta el dójó, intuía que era el mejor lugar para intentar calmar la situación, estaba buscando en los cajones con qué tapar a Mikasa pues el clima estaba cambiando a ponerse algo fresco y nublado cuando un grito lo hizo voltear, Mikasa había despertado.

"¡MALDITO GRISHA JEAGER!", "ANNIE ALEJATE DE ÉL" – ella se levantó de golpe y se sintió mareada con dolor de cuello, pero de repente se dio cuenta que no estaba en la oficina sino en un lugar diferente, tenía la respiración agitada pero se hizo más irregular cuando vio a Levi acuclillado en el suelo buscando algo de lo que padecía cajón ubicado en uno de los extremos del edificio donde estaba, recordó todo de golpe y se paro hecha una furia hacia él, pues recordó como ella quiso golpear al padre de ese bastardo y él la golpeaba dos veces, la primera para cumplir una orden de Annie de llevársela de ahí e incapacitarla para que le diera su merecido a Grisha y la otra porque cuando ella quiso salir del ascensor él de seguro la golpeo en algún punto de presión y todo quedó a oscuras.

"¿POR QUÉ ME SACASTE DE AHÍ?, ¿POR QUÉ ESTABA ESE MALNACIDO AHÍ?". ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY LEJOS DE ANNIE EN UN LUGAR QUE NO CONOZCO Y ELLA CON ESE MALDITO?" – estaba furiosa y decía esto mientras intentaba golpear a Levi, él solo esquivaba porque desde que ella se puso de pie e iba hacia él vio la expresión hostil en su rostro y le dolía pero primero debía calmarla.

"POR UN DEMONIO PUEDES INTENTAR CALMARTE, NO SÉ QUE MIERDA HA PASADO AHÍ, SÓLO HE CUMPLIDO UNA ORDEN DE ANNIE DE SACARTE DE AHÍ, ESTABAS TODA DESQUICIADA JODER" – el esquivaba el golpe ya sea moviéndose rápidamente o de plano deteniéndolos, ella era rápida y fuerte pero el estado de furia que tenia la hacía algo descuidada en cuestión de la defensa y ataque, tener la mente clara en un combate ya sea de entrenamiento o en la vida real te ayudaban a saber defenderte sin casi esforzarte, pero Mikasa no se daba por vencida, lo intentaba patear o dar un puñetazo mientras él intentaba moverse alrededor del edificio.

"CONFIE EN TI, TE CREÍ MI AMIGO Y TE VEO CON ESE BASTARDO QUE NOS DESTRUYÓ LA VIDA A ANNIE Y A MÍ, ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE MALDITO INFELIZ?" – ella lanzaba patadas por aire o intentando tirarlo al suelo para golpearle el rostro como lo hizo con el tipejo de la gasolinera o patearlo– "NO SABES EL DOLOR Y LA ANGUSTIA QUE EL MALNACIDO DE SU HIJO NOS HIZO PASAR Y ME HACES VERLO ¿ACASO LO ESTAS DEFENDIENDO?" – ella iba a golpear su rostro, un puñetazo directo que impactaría en su cara pero que él pudo detener a tiempo con su mano, jalarla y abrazarla fuertemente.

Aquello había dolido demasiado, ver que le dedicaba una mirada de odio cuando él no había hecho nada, ÉL JAMÁS LA DAÑARIA y menos quisiera verla en ese estado, la furia y el resentimiento bullendo en sus venas y corroyendo su alma, esas lágrimas que contenían tanto coraje como agonía y dolor, detuvo el golpe de la chica y sólo se le ocurrió abrazarla aunque ella se resistiera, lo hizo para no ver esos ojos grises anegados de lágrimas y refulgiendo con ira – "PERDÓN SI LO QUE HAS VISTO TE HA PUESTO MAL, PERO YO NO SÉ QUE PASA AQUÍ, YO NO QUIERO NI PUEDO VERTE ASÍ, CREES QUE TE DAÑARIA CUANDO TÚ ME DISTE CONSUELO, JODER MIKASA ME EXPUSE ANTE TI PORQUE TE TENGO CONFIANZA, PORQUE TE QUIERO Y QUIERO A TU FAMILIA" – el retiro un poco a Mikasa de su cuerpo abrazándola con un solo brazo de manera firme por la cintura, lo hizo para que ella viera su rostro, mientras que la mano de su brazo libre la sujetaba fuerte de la mejilla para que viera sus ojos y le llegará un poco de entendimiento y de su sentir – "JODER MIKASA, ME HAS DADO TANTO EN ESTE TIEMPO QUE NO TE PAGARIA MAL, PREFERIRIA MORIR A LASTIMARTE, MIRÁME, JODER , ¿DIME SI ME CREES CAPAZ DE HACERTE MAL A TI O A TU FAMILIA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HEMOS PASADO JUNTOS? , ¿ME CREES CAPAZ DE JUGAR CON LA CONFIANZA DE ALGUIEN CUANDO LO QUE MAS HE NECESITADO DESDE QUE PETRA SE HA IDO ES ALGUIEN EN QUIEN CONFIAR, NI HANJI NI ERWING SABEN LO QUE TÚ POR QUÉ ENCONTRÉ EN TÍ ESA PERSONA?" – la chica bajo su rostro, temblaba, pero el necesitaba la respuesta de su boca o él también se quebraría si ella le creyera capaz de aquello rompiendo el lazo que los unía, pero era mejor afrontar la verdad y levanto la cara de la chica de nuevo con la ayuda de su mano la cual posicionó bajo el mentón de ella, su voz era una orden que exigía una respuesta aunque dicha de manera suave– "¿Me creerías capas de dañarte?" – ella lo vio a los ojos y sólo correspondió el abrazo, dándole a entender su necesidad de consuelo y de su compañía, y Levi sintió sobre su hombro las lágrimas de Mikasa mojar su ropa, mientras ella sólo decía como un mantra "Jamás", él sólo deslizaba suavemente la mano que antes tenía en su mentón sobre su cabeza, acariciando con ternura su cabello e intentando hacer llegar al corazón y alma de la chica descanso y paz mientras la otra la tenia aferrada a su cintura, entonces él se permitió sin que ella viera dejar correr un par de lágrimas traviesas tanto de angustia por el temor que en un inicio lo rechazara, pero que también eran de tranquilidad.

* * *

Levi estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas en la entrada del dójó recargando su espalda en el marco de la puerta cubierto con una sábana que encontró en el baúl donde anteriormente buscaba, pero ahora para taparse tanto Mikasa como él del aire frio, estaba cambiando el clima últimamente y había empezado a caer una lluvia, tenía a la pelinegra entre sus brazos, ella apoyaba su espalda en su pecho y su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, había rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y la nariz roja, miraba hacia el estanque, la tenía tan cerca pero tan distante, quería alcanzar su mente y saber aquello que la hacía perder la cordura a ese extremo, quería saber la causa o el causante de su dolor y de ser necesario hacer pagar a quién le hizo vivir en amargura, pero solo podía rodearla con sus brazos y entrelazar su manos con las de ella, Mikasa apretaba de vez en cuando sus manos y correspondía el gesto, ella había apoyado sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Grisha Jeager es el abuelo de Christa, el nombre de su padre biológico es Eren Jeager"

"¿Entonces…?" –Levi no creía lo que decía Mikasa pero ella le cayó con la mirada, entendió su intensión y calló, la sintió temblar antes de abrir de nuevo los labios, pero después de escuchar la siguiente frase su alma se cimbró.

"Christa es producto de una violación, producto de un acto ruin hecho por el único hombre que alguna vez amé en esta vida y que nos traicionó"

Ahora él entendía porque ella no se quería enamorar, cuando el amor termina por una traición el corazón tiene miedo de volver a amar, pero el hecho de que la traición haya sido llevada a un extremo como el que le dijo Mikasa en esa simple frase le hacía darse una idea de lo aterrada que estaba.

"Nos conocimos entrando a la preparatoria, él estaba en otro grupo, Annie y yo siempre estuvimos juntas y en la prepa lo seguimos estando, nadie se acercaba a nosotras porque sabían de nuestra "condición", nos veían raro por ser becadas por un programa educativo que había en algunos orfanatorios, éramos las únicas en esa situación, los alumnos que estaban en el internado iban a sus casas los fines semana, festivos y vacaciones o en algunos casos no se quedaban en la escuela y se iban al terminar de clases a sus casas con sus familias, pero nosotras no, siempre estábamos ahí, nadie nos hablaba desde un inicio y fue peor después de los primeros 2 meses cuando Annie empezó a destacar en el club de baile, las chicas le tenían envidia por la gracia y belleza pero no se puede negar el talento con el cual una persona nace; y pues yo sobresalía en atletismo y en el club de karate y en las notas por eso era odiada por chicos y chicas, pero todo se hizo más grave en las calificaciones del primer periodo, ahí calificaban en 3 periodos aunque los cursos eran semestrales, las 2 tuvimos puntuación perfecta, no creían que personas como nosotras llevaran buen promedio o fueran inteligentes, a nosotros nos venía igual siempre que estuviéramos juntas, pero creo que internamente teníamos la ilusión de tener un amigo" – todo esto lo había dicho con un rostro tranquilo, pero de inmediato se arrugo su frente, Levi intuía internamente que empezaría a hablar del maldito de Eren Jeager – "y cuando alguien se nos acercó de buena manera inmediatamente le dimos nuestra confianza pues llego en un momento oportuno al inicio de segundo bimestre"

* * *

Flash back

"Lionhearth, por favor necesito que te aprendas los nuevos pasos que te acabo de enseñar para mañana, sé que puedes, pues crep que este año de verdad lleguemos a las finales, tienes talento para esto, sé que es muy ambicioso de mi parte decir esto, pero siento que este año contigo podremos llegar a la final" – decía la maestra y ex capitana del club de baile de la preparatoria Haruka Fukuoka muy segura a su alumna preferida en la cual tenía todas sus esperanzas junto con la directora después de verla bailar en aquel festival en aquel orfanato, tenia futuro de bailarina si se decidiera a tomar dicha profesión y volteaba con las demás chicas – "Niñas, deben de esforzarse más en intentar mínimo ser igual de buenas que su compañera Annie, deben imitar su gracia para que no las opaque con su talento" – crear la competencia es sano, pero a veces las personas no sabían aceptarlo – "buenos a las duchas chicas la clase termina por hoy".

Todas las chicas se dirigieron a los baños, aunque Annie espero un poco, sabía que no la querían por ser huérfana pero la maestra había complicado más su situación, todo seria más pasable si Mikasa también estuviera con ella en el club de baile o mejor dicho danza pero la pelinegra decía no tener talento ni paciencia para aprenderse la coreografía cosa que no era creíble, PODIA APRENDERSE FORMAS DE DEFENSA Y ATAQUE DE TAE KWON DO Y KARATE CON SOLO VERLAS UN PAR DE MESES, simplemente Mikasa no quería, vio su reloj y ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos de que sus compañeras de clase se fueron a las duchas y no tardarían en salir, ella empezó a guardar sus cosas para bañarse, podía hacerlo en su cuarto pero quería llegar, irse a comer algo rápido de la cafetería, hacer la tarea y dormir, así que tomó su toalla y se metió a bañar, ella no esperaría que le jugarán una broma tan pesada.

"¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?" – Se había terminado de bañar y cuando iba a tomar un cambio de ropa de civil la vio tirada en el piso toda húmeda y apestando a mierda, intuyó que la habían metido de seguro a algún baño sucio, era increíble que se topará con las mismas clases de mierda que en los orfanatorios en una institución de esa clase pero pensaba que el mundo estaba plagado de esas mierdas para ponerte a prueba y ella debía pasarla, se envolvió bien en la toalla y fue al área donde había dejado su mochila pues ahí tenía su uniforme normal o el de deportes pero no la encontró tampoco en su lugar, como sabía que no habría nadie en el salón de baile salió a ver si estaba dentro del aula pero tampoco había rastro, ella se empezaba a preocupar pues Mikasa todavía no salía del club de karate y de ahí se iba al cuarto de ambas, sería bastante tarde cuando ella la fuera a buscar, ella entrenaba una hora más y empezaba a hacer algo de frio como para arriesgarse a salir fuera y que la viera media comunidad estudiantil con una sola toalla, se acerco a la ventana y vio su mochila a mitad del pasillo pero había bastante gente y entre ellas algunas de sus compañeras que al verla a un lado de la ventana en toalla ser rieron en son de burla de ella pensando que les pediría ayuda cosa que no haría, iba a irse de la ventana pues esas chicas pusieron mala cara de repente e iba cerrar pero una voz amable la hizo voltear a su dirección viendo 2 esmeraldas amables que le veían con diversión.

"Creo que tienes problemas, ¿necesitas la mochila que está enfrente?" – el chico era alto de cabello castaño, piel algo tostada y unos ojos grandes de color verde, eran de un color hermoso y daban una sensación de confianza, Annie no se sintió intimidada de esa mirada pues no veía morbo o cualquier otra mala intensión.

"Eh, si, es mi mochila y no puedo salir así a mitad de pasillo, ¿podrías dármela por favor?" – ella estaba un poco cohíbida pr estar en toalla pero había sonreído ante el chico.

"Claro, espera" – él había ido por la mochila y se la paso por la ventana.

Annie sólo la tomó y se metió, pero volteo a verlo antes de irse a vestir a los baños – "Gracias"

"No hay de qué y para evitar que te roben de nuevo me quedó a esperarte sino tienes ningún problema, creo que te odian por aquí" – decía el chico señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia donde estaban las chicas que se burlaban primero de ella – "por cierto me llamo Eren Jeager, voy en el grupo B"

"Annie Lionhearth, grupo A y bueno si deseas esperarme o no es tu decisión" – no esperaba que alguien le hablara normal en esa escuela en pocos minutos ni le inspirara confianza, era raro hablar con una persona como si nada, eso solo pasaba con Mikasa.

"Ok, te espero, pero apúrate que pronto será el toque de queda y nos podríamos quedar sin cenar" – el chico le había sonreído con calidez y ella solo atino a vestirse para no demorar a su salvador.

Se había vestido con algo de prisa pero tampoco desesperándose por salir, esperaba no encontrarse al chico pero estaba recargado en la entrada del salón de baile con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, ella sólo carraspeo y volteo a verla – "Vaya, pensé que te habías ido por el desagüe, ya pensaba que tendría que pedir auxilio"

"No seas pesado, pero gracias por esperarme" – ella había rodado los ojos pero después le agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Bueno vamos al comedor, por cierto, tú eres una de las chicas que viene del programa educativo especial para orfanatos y que además es buena en danza o ¿me equivoco?"- Eren la miraba con curiosidad y ella temía su reacción al saber su respuesta pero no era cobarde para ocultar la verdad.

"Si soy yo una de las 2 chicas, la otra es mi hermana Mikasa Ackerman y antes de que preguntes no somos hermanas de sangre, tenemos otro lazo más sólido que una relación hecha por nacer del mismo vientre o ser hijas del mismo padre, soy una de las "raras" o "apestadas" – su voz denotaba algo de decepción y enojo.

"Yo creo que lo que tienen es sólo una absurda envidia y a la vez miedo, envidia por ver que aunque sean de una situación difícil han sabido salir adelante y sobresalir y miedo de tener que reconocerse inferiores cosa que es sólo para ellos, si se dieran la oportunidad de tratarlas verían que son 2 chicas normales como ellos y ya esto se acabaría" – el castaño decía eso de manera casual con las manos recargadas sobre su cabeza con una actitud despreocupada, Annie se había detenido cuando el chico había dicho esas palabras, era lo que ella pensaba pero que no se atrevía a externar, ver a un chico así al fin le daba una esperanza de tener un amigo de verdad, un amigo al cual presentarle a su hermana para que ella también tuviera a alguien más con quién hablar a parte de ella.

"¿Te importaría que te presentará con mi hermana como mi salvador o mi primer amigo, bueno si aceptas primero ser mi amigo?" – Tenia dudas de tentar su suerte y que sólo fuera cortés con ella por la situación y no querer acercárseles a ellas.

"Con que me presentes como un amigo que te saco de un apuro está bien, y pues además también me llama la atención tu hermana, como debo decírtelo para que no me mal entiendas, mira se nota muy distante y fría pero creo que dentro de eso hay una persona con bastante calidez, no sé sospecho que hasta dulce ha de ser".

"Tienes razón, eres buen observador, así es ella, Mikasa dice que yo soy la sobre protectora de las 2 que soy como la mamá, pero ella es mas dedicada a proteger que yo porque lo hace a distancia, pero te advierto Eren, si buscas algo con mi hermana te las verás conmigo si son malas tus intensiones, ella tendrá mejor promedio que yo y será endemoniadamente fuerte, pero las cosas de las relaciones humanas se le dan del desastre o puede ser demasiado inocente puede creer a veces ciegamente en las personas si la tratan bien de buenas a primeras aunque no lo demuestra a simple vista y se desilusiona con facilidad" – era un tono burlón y amenazante.

"Te prometo que no tengo esas intensiones, las 2 me han causado bastante curiosidad y me interesa una amistad nada más" – él joven extendió su mano – "¿Entonces amigos verdad?".

Annie solo estrecho su mano con la de él y fueron al comedor.

* * *

"Desde ese día él nunca se nos separó en la cena, era de los que se quedaban a dormir los fines de semana con sus padres aunque a veces se quedaba ahí incluso algunos días del periodo vacacional, no era nada raro en él y los directivos jamás dirían nada a parte de las colegiaturas daban varios donativos hacia la escuela o ayudaban con actividades dentro de la sociedad de padres de familia, como Annie confió en él y me comentó lo que hizo por ella lo deje entrar sin reservas, Annie era más lista que yo con cuestiones de las personas, desde que Eren nos empezó a hablar las cosas empezaron a cambiar a nuestro alrededor, era el mejor de su grupo, de buena familia, carismático y líder ante todos, los demás pensaron que si él nos catalogaba como sus amigas debíamos de ser buenas personas, en los descansos de clases, los horarios de comidas y después de estas o a la hora que salíamos de nuestras actividades después de las clases normales el que saliera antes de nosotros 3 esperaba a los otros, casi siempre era él quien terminaba primero y nos esperaba a Annie o a mí con una sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojos con una expresión de gusto" – su mirada era añoranza y odio, una mezcla extraña pensaba Levi, eran sentimientos encontrados al pensar en el pasado – "A mi poco a poco me fue atrayendo su personalidad, ganándose mi confianza, respeto y admiración, el brillo de esos dos ojos verdes me deslumbraban, era un ejemplo para mi, buen estudiante, alguien que nos trato bien aun sabiendo nuestro origen, a veces nos ayudaba con algunas cosas de los maestros, estaba en el club de kendo, pero era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a veces entrenábamos, era parte del consejo estudiantil y aunque era popular y había personas a su alrededor igual que él, siempre pasaba más tiempo con nosotras, pero más conmigo y Annie lo notó a finales del 2 semestre que me había enamorado de él, algo irónico no crees" – decía ella volteando a verlo con una sonrisa amarga – "caímos las 2 y seria Annie la que pagaría más tarde el error por una buena acción, en esa época pensábamos que ya no éramos inocentes ni tan confianzudas y no sabríamos lo que nos depararía después"

* * *

Flash back

"Maldito profesor Doumeki, es un sádico me duele todo" – una Mikasa tirada en la cama de manera poco elegante se quejaba después de darse un baño y tener solo la toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo.

"Si, pero poco te importó que el "maldito profesor" te tuviera 3 horas de entrenamiento cuando a la salida viste quién me estaba acompañando para esperarte con parte de la cena eh, nada más viste a Eren y se te olvidó el fastidio y el dolor" – decía la rubia sentada desde el escritorio que tenia entrelazando sus manos para ponerlos cerca de su cuello como lo hacen las personas que se burlan de los enamoradas – "Oh, Eren, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?, ¿no estás cansado o aburrido?, ¿cenaste?" y a mí qué Mikasa" – Ahora hacia una pésima interpretación de drama – "qué me parta un rayo, que me muera en este instante, ya no me necesitas, tú mundo es Eren, que rápido crecen los niños"

"ESO NO ES CIERTO ERES IMPORTANTE PARA MI ANNIE, SINO ES QUE LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE Y QUE MÁS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO ERES TÚ"

Primero la vio con expresión seria, ´pero ya no pudo soportarlo más la rubia - "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, lo sé pero por piedad ponte algo de ropa, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- Annie se agarraba el estómago por las carcajadas, Mikasa por el impulso se había levanto de golpe de la cama y la toalla que la cubría cayó al suelo mientras ella le gritaba lo importante que era su persona para la pelinegra.

Mikasa sólo volteo hacia abajo y se puso roja de golpe pero en vez de recoger la toalla o vestirse se tiro a la cama y se tapo inmediatamente con la colcha haciéndose bolita.

Eso hizo estallar a Annie en más carcajadas que hasta lágrimas le estaban cayendo, era una reacción muy tierna y dulce la que mostraba su hermana en esos momentos, no dudaba por ningún instante del cariño de su hermana sólo quería picarla para que admitiera que estaba enamorada del ojiverde y todo parecía indicar que él chico también sentía algo por su hermana y era mejor darles un empujoncito pensaba la rubia, se levanto de la silla y fue hacia la cama donde estaba su hermana, jaló un poco la colcha y la destapo, Mikasa quiso buscarle bronca pero ella se tiro sobre la chica desnuda y la abrazo mientras rodaban y quedaban las dos en medio de la cama una frente a la otra – "Mikasa, no dudo en ningún instante que soy valiosa para ti y que me quieres y adoras como yo a ti, pero debes de saber que hay distintos tipos de amores y que puedes sentirlos a la vez sin crear conflictos, el nuestro es de hermanas y el que sientes por Eren es el que se tiene hacia un hombre y no es nada malo si las cosas se dan y se respetan y tienen confianza, porque no se lo dices a Eren y te quitas de dudas".

Mikasa tenía los ojos como los de un cachorrito o así le decía Annie, abiertos a más no poder como queriendo encontrar aprobación y respuestas – "¿No te enojas entonces de qué me guste él?"

La rubia solo le sonreía mientras hacía señal de negación con la cabeza.

"¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta?" – ahora estaba roja y escondía su rostro entre el pecho de su hermana toda llena de vergüenza.

"Mikasa, te le quedas viendo como una imbécil enamorada, atenta a su alrededor, te sonrojas si te habla, te pones nerviosa aunque otros no lo noten pero yo sí, esquivas su mirada, a veces tartamudeas si lo tienes demasiado cerca, lo reconoces a distancia por su perfume y además" – decía dejando escapar un enorme suspiro – "el mundo desaparece cuando están los 2, tienen su atención puesta el uno sobre el otro, pueden venir extraterrestres y matar a todo el mundo y matarlos en el proceso pero por estarse viendo ni lo sentirían" – y Mikasa la volteo a ver molesta, con las mejillas infladas haciendo un mohín y eso la hizo sonreír de manera más ladina pues con lo que diría a continuación sabia que se ganaría un momento más adorable de su hermana – " y eso sin contar que por estar hablando de él has estado casi 15 minutos desnuda y menos de 10 en que te descobije y te tengo abrazada y sigues sin ropa y la ventana está abierta y hace algo de frio, si tú que eres algo friolenta y no lo sientes, eso es grave"

Acto seguido la pelinegra se levantó de golpe, tomó algo de ropa y se fue a cambiar al baño dejando a una Annie con una sonrisa feliz en la cama y pensando cómo ayudar a esos 2 antes de las vacaciones.

Al día siguiente, ella le dijo a Mikasa que Eren le había pedido que fuera recién saliendo de clases al aula de Kendo pero que antes no lo buscará y ella hizo lo mismo con Eren, pero diciéndole que era Mikasa la que lo había citado, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo cumpliendo aquello de no buscarse, había tenido que "sobornar o mejor dicho atemorizar" a más de uno del club para que nadie se acercará, sobre todo que alejaran a las chicas que querían con Eren, cuando los 2 entraron al salón, Annie cerró la puerta por fuera, ello se habían dado cuenta de que Annie tramó algo cuando ella antes de cerrar les gritó "Sean más sinceros y menos cobardes". Se habían dirigido a la puerta esperando poder abrirla pero vieron por la ventana que Annie tenía la llave y por más que les gritaban a los chicos del club que estaban afuera no fue difícil saber que ella había tramado todo y que incluso contaba con apoyo aunque se notaba a kilómetros que no de manera voluntaria, los chicos volteaban a ver a Annie con temor y se resignaron a estar ahí hasta que Lionhearth se cansara o que alguno de ellos dijera algo.

Habían pasado 15 minutos en absoluto silencio

"Este, Mikasa ¿sabes por qué Annie hace esto?" – Estaban sentados en medio del suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre la del otro con las ella con abrazándose las piernas con un brazo y teniendo su otra mano apoyada en el suelo, mientras él tenía sus dos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas estiradas y separadas forma de V.

"Noo sé dé que me hablas Er..en" – ella se odiaba en esos momentos su voz había denotado su nerviosismo y hasta había sentido un escalofrió al estar a solas con él teniéndolo tan cerca.

"¿Te caigo mal Mikasa?, siempre que estamos muy cerca o a solas te siento bastante tensa, si es así espera unos minutos y romperé una ventana para que salgamos de aquí" - se estaba por poner de pie, había bajado los brazos para apoyarlos en el suelo y pararse para ir a buscar algo con que romper una ventana cuando una mano tomó fuerte la suya deteniéndolo en el proceso, él iba a voltear su cabeza pero la voz de la pelinegra lo detuvo de su acción.

"No voltees por favor, sólo escucha, te puedes reír de mi si quieres al final, pero déjame decírtelo" – Eren sólo oía la voz de la chica nerviosa o con ganas de llorar y sentía como ella levemente temblaba – "Sé que puede sonar absurdo y no pensaba decírtelo pero como dijo Annie debemos o debo más bien dicho ser más sincera y menos cobarde, Eren, tú me gustas desde hace tiempo o mejor dicho te amo, pero si tú no me quieres no importa no quiero una respuesta solo quería decírtelo, te respeto, te admiro, te tengo mucha confianza y preferiría en tal caso tenerte como un amigo a perderte para siempre" – Al terminar de decir eso ella soltó la mano del chico y lo sintió pararse, ella pensaba que la dejaría ahí sola porque mientras ella decía eso notó como Eren intentaba aflojar el fuerte agarre de su mano, a lo mejor se había pasado con la fuerza con la que la sujeto, pero fue la única manera que encontró valor de decirle lo que sentía, ella sólo agacho su cabeza para llorar cuando unos brazos la rodearon, sintiendo de repente un calor en su espalda y cuello seguido de un "tonta, yo también te quiero" y acto seguido el chico volteo su rostro en su dirección y le dio un suave roce en los labios, era su primer beso y se quedó como piedra, tenía los ojos abiertos todavía y Eren los tenia cerrados, cuando él termino el contacto ella seguía igual y él solo beso su frente – "es la declaración más nefasta que he tenido pero también la más sincera y perfecta que me han hecho, tú también me gustas, tienes una luz que casi nadie tiene, eres inteligente, tenaz, me siento halagado de lo que sientes por mí y tenía miedo de que sólo yo estuviera así por ti, pero me da gusto saber que tú sientes algo maravilloso hacia a mí" – volteo a Mikasa frente a él que estaba en cuclillas – "te besaré de nuevo, pero antes, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" – ella iba contestar, pero cerró sus labios con uno de sus dedos – "si aceptas sólo corresponde el beso y si tu respuesta es no sólo quédate como piedra como hace un segundo" – y volvió a besarla, ella sólo se dejo guiar por él y abrazarlo por el cuello con una pequeña lágrima en la mejilla que quiso terminar su viaje en algún lugar de ese amplio suelo, terminaron el beso y cogieron aire, tenían apoyadas sus frentes y un leve sonrojo adornaba el rostro de ella, él solo dijo "lo sabía, eres inocente y tierna" y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Mikasa para hacer que está apoyada su rostro sobre su hombro, ella sólo sonreía feliz con los ojos cerrados, él por el contrario tenía una sonrisa maliciosa como disfrutando de haber logrado su conquista.

* * *

A Levi le había puesto de malas escuchar lo que sentía ella hacia ese bastardo cuando se conocieron y más porque como le contó ella que se comportaba en un inicio ese sujeto, no sabía en qué momento se había torcido la historia, ella había sido sincera y le dijo lo que sentía esperando sólo ser sincera con él y no perder su amistad.

"No había nada fuera de lo normal en esa relación, él se quedó uno días después de salir de vacaciones al final de ese semestre y se fue después a su casa pero venia en las tardes, siempre los tres juntos aunque Annie se las ingeniaba para darnos nuestro tiempo y privacidad, al regresar a clases algunos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta porque los 2 encabezábamos los mejores promedios, alumnos modelos y más porque al empezar a hablarme los del consejo estudiantil para ayudarles en algunas actividades dijeron que vieron lo responsable y cooperativa que era, aunque no faltaban las celosas que decían que era una aprovechada junto con Annie por monopolizarlo, pero él iba y las calmaba diciendo que yo lo había enamorado con mi forma de ser "dulce pero fría", no éramos de muchas muestras de cariño en público, yo era la más penosa de los 2, eso sí jamás rehusé a que me trajera de la mano cuando salíamos a cualquier parte o en la escuela, por eso sabían que todos que de verdad teníamos una relación de ese tipo, pero de eso a que nos vieran besarnos en público o diciendo palabras dulces no, y pues como siempre estuvimos en grupos distintos no teníamos que vernos todo el tiempo, pero todo empezó a cambiar en 5 semestre, las cosas entre nosotros se empezaron a poner un "poco más fuertes" – si lo anterior dicho por Mikasa le había molestado aquello rozaba en ponerlo en un estado de ira, imaginarse que ese desgraciado le hubiera tocado o en su defecto que haya sido el primer hombre en su vida amenazaba la calma que tenia para tranquilizarla, intento calmar el temblor que amenazaba por hacer evidente su furia, pero debía poner su máscara de frialdad, ella estaba diciéndole aquello que no era necesario saber para él pero que en parte agradecía que le confiara aquello que la lastimaba, ella no se inmuto seguía inmersa en su relato.

"No sé si las hormonas o la ceguera del amor te haga caer poco a poco en lo que llaman pasión, pero de simples besos empezó a subir un poco de tono y eso a él lo desesperaba, lo sentía aunque nunca me lo reclamaba, cuando pasábamos de besos y caricias leves a casi querernos quitar la ropa yo siempre lo detenía, se molestaba pero no me reclamaba nada, sólo me besaba y se iba de ahí con coraje contenido, desde que Eren y yo iniciamos la relación Annie ya había tenido 2 novios y pues ya había hecho "eso" y a mí me rondaba la idea de dar el siguiente "paso", sentía que era el hombre correcto, en el que podría volcar mis sentimientos y esperanzas, para esas alturas entre los 3 nos contábamos todo y nos teníamos una confianza ciega, incluso algunas veces Eren se quedó a dormir con nosotras o a tomarse un baño antes de dejar los dormitorios, pero él en mi cama y yo con Annie, nos contamos nuestros sueños para futuro y el camino que recorreríamos para alcanzarlos, aunque Eren lo tenía un poco difícil para finales de quinto semestre su promedio bajó un poco por faltas, faltaba a algunas clases pero en cuestión de los exámenes o trabajos jamás bajaba su promedio y había dejado el club de Kendo y ayudar al consejo estudiantil de repente alegando cansancio, ya no se quedaba a dormir en la escuela, pero se iba hasta tarde, nadie le tomó importancia a ese cambio pero preocupada a veces le preguntaba si todo bien pero decía que no me molestada con pequeñeces pero a veces lo sentía nervioso, pero lo decidí pasar alto pensando que estaba en modo sobre protectora y pues quite esas dudas de lado y fui a preguntarle a Annie cosas sobre las primeras veces, quería darle un regalo especial antes de terminar el 6 semestre, Annie me estaba ayudando para que nuestra primera muestra de amor fuera perfecta para inicios de mayo…" – ella tembló, se había callado de repente y Levi bajo la mirada hacia el rostro de la chica, mientras ella le contaba lo anterior el intentaba ver la fuente, no podía verla pues inmediatamente podría imaginársela en los brazos de aquel bastardo, pero el sentirla alterada le hizo coger valor de quién sabe dónde para verla, algo en su interior dijo que necesitaría ella ahora si todo su apoyo como ella se lo brindó aquel día que fueron la panteón y le contó lo de Petra.

"Maldigo el día en que a las dos se nos ocurrió planificar esa noche, habíamos pensado hacerlo un viernes cuando la mayoría se hubiera ido, ella dejaría todo preparado y yo esperaría a Eren en nuestra habitación previo a que Annie le había dicho a Eren que yo quería hablar con él en privado y él había aceptado el jueves anterior, tenía nervios pero Annie me infundio confianza y hasta había arreglado la habitación para tener un ambiente romántico y relajado, me compró algo de ropa interior para la ocasión y hasta preparo algo de comida para una cena romántica y algo para después de hacer el amor, ella decía que a veces se necesitaban cargar energías si se quería repetir por ser demasiado bueno o por el simple hecho de desearlo por querer seguirse demostrando amor, ella se iría a otro dormitorio, le había pedido a su ex novio la llave del suyo, los 2 noviazgos anteriores de ella terminaron en buenos términos y se podían hablar, Annie era más libre y no se ataba, a veces pensé que ella tuvo noviazgos más porque no quería verme incomoda por la situación en la que la poníamos y por curiosidad de saber que se sentía, pero ella decidió ir más lejos que yo, pero ese día Levi" – ella volteo a verlo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y desesperación, se volteo y puso su rostro en su pecho, y una mano de ella se aferro a su camisa, los sollozos y los gritos se contenían en su pecho como dagas, a Levi las siguientes palabras que dijo la mujer que amaba le dolieron en su mente y alma, y lloró por ella, por Annie y por Christa.

* * *

Flash back

Alguien tocaba la puerta y ella no esperaba a nadie, se supone que los actores principales de esa velada llegarían más tarde, pero imaginaba que a lo mejor era Mikasa, aunque ella la intentó calmar en la noche y hasta durmieron hasta tarde ese día por lo que ella le comentaba de sus experiencias para tranquilizarlas pero Mikasa le reclamó que más que tranquilizarla le relató un cuento bastante porno, y decidió abrir la puerta, Annie se sorprendió al ver a Eren en mal estado, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba respirando pesadamente, ella quiso preguntarle que le pasaba pero un golpe directo al rostro la dejo noqueada tanto por la fuerza como porque su cabeza había rebotado en la pared, sino hubiera confiando en Jeager tanto se pudo haber defendido, eso fue su último pensamiento antes de reaccionar ante una nefasta realidad.

Mikasa estaba nerviosa y quería que todo el entrenamiento acabara y poder ir a su cuarto, pero parecía que el destino estaba en su contra otra vez el profesor Shizuka Doumeki la tenia ahí esperando a hablar con ella mientras los demás integrantes del club se estaban yendo a sus casas o cuartos, ella tenía prisa y ella intuía que el profesor sabía de su apuro y más la estaba reteniendo, sólo faltaban 5 minutos para que se acabara la clase, pero les había pedido a todos irse temprano menos a ella, si terminaba pronto lo que quería su profesor de ella, tal vez podía llegar rápido corriendo, pero odiaría a ese profesor con todas sus fuerzas desde ese día.

"Ackerman, quiero comentarte algo, no sé si esto lo tomes a bien lo que te cuente, por eso esperé a que todos se fueran, es referente a tu novio, Jeager, tú eres un buen elemento en este club y te he logrado apreciar, tomas las cosas con calma y eres disciplinada, admiro eso de mis estudiantes, eso hace que les gane aprecio y respeto y esto tienes de mi para ti aunque noto que no es lo mismo de tu parte, pero es mejor decírtelo ahora" – ese alto profesor de piel algo tostada, delgado y unos ojos azules que miraban tan profundo le hacía tenerle respeto y a la vez coraje, pero ahora tenía miedo, no sabía que le podría decir, pero sospechaba que no sería nada bueno – "Mikasa, he visto a Eren muy raro últimamente y un día decidí seguirlo, había llegado temprano a clase pero se desvío y no entró al plantel, decidí seguirlo pues a esas horas salgo a correr por la escuela y vi que fue hacia un callejón que es conocido por que se juntan ahí chicos que no son catalogados como buenas compañías, y vi que ellos le ofrecían droga, no creía lo que veían mis ojos, Eren es un estudiante que es catalogado como de cuadro de honor o modelo, pensé que se negaría y que se iría de ahí pero los trato como si fueran conocidos de años y después lo vi que agarro un poco del polvo blanco que traían y vi que se lo acercaba de manera experta para " – una bofetada resonó en aquel salón, en el rostro de pasotismo de ese profesor había ahora una expresión de sorpresa, sus ojos azules abiertos a lo máximo más por ver la expresión de la chica que tenía enfrente, era furia, sus ojos grises destilaban rencor hacia su persona pero más se miraba como fuertemente ella intentaba creer que era él era un loco- "NO PERMITIRÉ QUE CALUMNIE A EREN DE ESA MANERA, Y NO SE ATREVA A CONTINUAR LO QUE IBA A DECIRME, ÉL NO CAERÍA EN ESO, ES UNA PERSONA RESPONSABLE AL CUAL CONOCEMOS ANNIE Y YO POR CASI 3 AÑOS, ÉL NO HARIA NADA ASI" – Doumeki se enfadó, ella le recordaba a su primer amor, un amor mal correspondido o mejor dicho que fue unilateral y el cual terminó en tragedia, él amaba a Watanuki Kimihiro, un chico que le tenía odio porque era a la chica que a ese joven menudo le gustaba estaba enamorada de él pero jamás le hizo caso, pero cambio cuando conoció a una mujer adulta y dijo que la amaba y lo demostraba desviviéndose por una mujer llamada Yuuko Ichihara la cual lo quiso, pero jamás lo amo como ella un día comento, jamás lo adoró ni deseo tanto como lo hizo a su primer amor y ex esposo el Dr. Clow el cual la había dejado por una mujer menor que él, ella era mayor que Watanuki por 10 años y aun así lo embaucó, él creyó todo lo que ella le decía hasta que un día todo acabo, ella era alcohólica y un día quedándose dormida con la pipa, la casa se incendio, Watanuki quiso salvarla y de esa casa ninguno de los 2 salió con vida, si él hubiera hablado con su amigo y compañero de clase de lo destructiva que era esa relación aun sin decirle nada de sus sentimientos y de lo mal que veía a esa mujer a lo mejor lo odiaría pero estaría vivo con él pero las cosas pasan por algo y ahora superado el dolor, estaba casado con una buena mujer llamada Kohane la cual le ayudó a superar su trauma como amiga y no lo juzgó al saber que su primer amor fue un hombre cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba y el estaba confundido porque sentía lo mismo por ella pero él se creía homosexual por haber amado a aquel muchacho y se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo que al contrario que estaba contenta de tener a alguien a su lado a alguien que amaba más el interior de las personas que la envoltura que resguardaba el alma, pero ver a esa chica queriendo negarse a la realidad le hacía querer reparar en parte su error – "NO TE QUIERAS HACER LA CIEGA, TÚ HAS VISTO SU CAMBIO, SE NOTA CUANDO ÉL VIENE A VERTE, SE VA Y AL RATO REGRESA, LLEGA ALGO CAMBIADO COMO SI FUERA OTRA PERSONA Y A LA VEZ NO, MUERDES TU LABIO POR NERVIOS POR NO SABER COMO ACTUAR, TE HE OBSERVADO JODER, HABLA CON ÉL, NO QUIERO QUE TE SEPARES NI NADA SI ES LO QUE PIENSAS, SI PUEDES AYUDARLO SERIA LO MEJOR, ES UN BUEN MUCHACHO QUE SE PODRIA A ECHAR A PERDER SI NADIE LO DETIENE, PUEDE SALVARSE."

Ella se fue corriendo del salón, sentía como en su interior algo se quebraba, se fue con lágrimas en los ojos, en su alma llovía en contraste con el despejado cielo, iba corriendo esperaba hablar bien con Eren y no se diera cuenta de sus planes especiales que tenía, hoy no estaría de humor de entregarse a él, le pediría más adelante una disculpa a Annie por el esfuerzo realizado para esa ocasión, pero debía primero aclarar sus dudas porque parte de lo que había dicho el profesor le cuadraba, Eren estaba algo raro pero ella no quiso verlo o lo evito por no molestarlo, pero si estaba ese hombre en lo correcto haría lo posible para que él buscara ayuda, estaría a su lado apoyándolo como él lo había hecho hasta ahora y le pediría una disculpa a su profesor y aceptaría cualquier correctivo, pero por el momento se le había hecho tarde, llevaba un poco más de media hora de retraso entre lo que el profesor espero a decir y ella primero corrió con todas su fuerzas sin rumbo fijo pero corrigió el camino hacia el área de dormitorios el cual para esas horas ya casi estaría desierta, llegó a su habitación hecha una tromba de sentimientos, pero lo que vio fue demasiado para su corazón y mente en estado de caos.

Annie estaba atada de las manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y algo obstruyéndole el habla, tenía sangre en su nariz y un ojo inflamado, estaba con la ropa desgarrada y muestras de algunas mordidas en pechos y marcas de dedos por sus costillas, ella temblaba mientras que el hombre al que ella amaba estaba entre las piernas de su hermana, él tenía una expresión de placer en el rostro, sujetando a su hermana de las caderas, su espalda arqueada y los pantalones a medio muslo, camisa desabrochada, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, el tipo estaba en trance, la única que se dio cuenta de que ella llegó fue Annie y su expresión de impotencia paso a miedo y vergüenza, volteo su rostro hacia el otro lado, ella no podía ni gritar, se desplomo de rodillas en el piso mientras ponía sus manos frente a la boca, su corazón empezaba a romperse en mil pedazos en ese instante, no quería creer lo que veían sus ojos, esperaba que fuera una pesadilla, pero al reparar Eren que Annie intentaba gritar y soltaba ruidos más fuertes volteo hacia la puerta, y la vio a ella, él sólo salió de Annie sin cuidado, y se recogió acomodo la ropa ante la mirada atónita de la pelinegra, se vistió con calma, Annie se había hecho un ovillo en la cama dándole la espalda, Mikasa por el dolor no podía reaccionar, él sólo se acerco a ella, tomando su rostro con la mano que anteriormente sujetaba las caderas de su hermana, pudo sentir el calor que tenía en su cuerpo, el sólo le beso la mejilla y le susurró al oído "Ella siempre fue a la que busqué", y le soltó la cara y le escupió, camino hacia el pasillo y ella reacciono al oír los sollozos de su hermana, fue tras él y lo detuvo de la mano, y lo volteo para golpearlo en el rostro, pero él la miraba con superioridad y ferocidad, eso detuvo su golpe, él sólo se rio en su cara y le dio una bofetada, ella abrió los ojos.

"¿No puedo creer que aun viendo esto hayas venido detrás de mi?" – él sonreía ante su reacción – "Ella siempre se desvivió por ti, y yo siempre la busqué a ella por ser hermosa, sabes, ella si es una mujer, es suave, es delicada y con elegancia, desde el primer día de clases la vi, después la seguía hasta el aula de danza y verla bailar con tanta gracia me enloqueció, en cambio tú, eres una simple muchacha casi salvaje, lo único que me hizo acercarme a ti fue que ella te admiraba y te quería más que a ella misma, te odio por ser importante para ella y tú irónicamente me amas de manera incondicional y me antepones a ella, jamás pensé que lo que ella haría por nosotros, pero debo decírtelo, tú como mujer nunca me atrajiste, siempre imagine que era Annie a quien tenía entre mis manos o besaba, tú eras un simple reemplazo, un juguete, Annie era lista y no cayó, pero caíste tú por ingenua, o bueno las 2 cayeron ante mí pero no de la manera que quise, se me fue de las manos, pero hoy no resistí sabes por qué Mikasa" – ella para esas alturas tenía el rostro hacia abajo y había soltado su brazo, todo a su alrededor se estaba desboronando, pero él la sujeto de la cara para que lo enfrentara – "porque cuando me vio ella tenía una pieza de ropa interior demasiado reveladora en su mano, no resistí el verla con eso en la mano y la expresión de sorpresa al verme" – para ese momento la mirada de él era febril – " la golpee y al sujetarla, vi que todo estaba arreglado para una gran noche que ella no protagonizaría, no tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta de sus intensiones con nosotros, pero no resistí al tenerla en mis brazos en una habitación lista para el amor, y decidí tomarla, decidí tomar lo que me pertenecía por derecho, porque ella me sedujo sin saberlo, porque se convirtió en mi anhelo y tú en aquello que me lo arrebataba, aunque puede que culpa ni tengas porque jamás le dije que fue ella quién me gusto, pero como no notarlo si siempre estaba tras de ella pero ella siempre me vio tras de ti, irónico no crees, pero bueno esto acabo, adiós amor mío, al fin pudo apagar algo de la luz que te envidio, no te pude jamás haber tomado ni creo que alguien lo haga, no eres lo suficientemente mujer, eres tonta o ingenua como lo quieras llamar y jamás nadie tomaría en cuenta a una persona con tu origen, alguien que no fue amado desde el nacimiento y fue abandonado sin más jamás podrá ser amado ni siquiera en su muerte" – él se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, Mikasa estaba destruida mentalmente, no había nadie en el pasillo, él se había ido, pero un ruido, un sollozo la hizo regresar a la realidad y en vez de irse tras de Jeager corrió hacia su habitación para ayudar a Annie.

* * *

"DESPUÉS DE DESATARLA ELLA SE AFERRO A MI PIDIENDOME DISCULPAS, YÓ SOLO ALCANCE A CARGARLA Y METERLA AL BAÑO, ABRI LA REGADERA Y LA BAÑE, ESPERABA QUITARLE CUALQUIER RASTRO DE ESE BASTARDO DE LA PIEL, ELLA TENIA MIEDO Y VERGÜENZA DE QUE LA ODIARA, PERO ME ODIO MÁS A MI POR NO HABER MATADO A ESE BASTARDO EN SU MOMENTO, PORQUE ÉL TENIA RAZÓN EN ALGO, YO NO DEBI SEGUIRLO YO DEBI DE HABER ANTEPUESTO A ANNIE ANTES QUE ÉL, TAN CIEGA ESTUVE, TAN TONTA, CONFIE EN ÉL O MAS BIEN CONFIAMOS, Y VI AQUELLO Y SE ME OCURRE IR TRAS ESE IMBECIL, LEVI POR ESO YO NO PUEDO AMAR, NO TENGO DERECHO, PORQUE AL VER LA ESCENA Y LO QUE ME DIJO EN UN INICIO DE QUE SIEMPRE FUE ANNIE SENTÍ CELOS Y CORAJE HACIA A ELLA PERO AL VERLA EN ESA CAMA CON EL ALMA DESTRUIDA NO QUERIENDO VERME POR VERGUENZA SENTÍ CULPA, UNA INMENSA CULPA DE CÓMO PODIA SIQUIERA ODIARLA A ELLA CUANDO JAMAS ME DIO AL ESPALDA, SENTI ODIO HACIA MI POR HABER SIDO TAN CIEGA Y NO RECAPACITAR O NO HABER VISTO LO EVIDENTE, ÉL SIEMPRE ESTABA CON NOSOTRAS PERO MIRABA MÁS A ANNIE, PERO JAMÁS NOS DIMOS CUENTA O NO SÉ SI ELLA SÓLO NO SE QUISO DAR CUENTA POR NO LASTIMARME AL PERCATARSE DE LO QUE YO SENTÍA PUES ELLA ME ANTEPONIA ANTE SU BIENESTAR Y PENSABA QUE ERA MUTUO HASTA ESE MOMENTO; UNOS DIAS LE PREGUNTÉ ANTES DE QUE ME LE DECLARARA POR SU OCURRENCIA SI A ELLA LE GUSTABA EREN Y ME DIJO QUE NO, QUE ERA UN TIPO QUE LE GUSTABA COMO AMIGO, PERO QUE GUSTARLE COMO HOMBRE NO QUE ÉL SE MIRABA QUE NECESITABA A ALGUIEN COMO YO, DESPUES VINO LO DE QUE YO ME LE DECLARE Y EL ME DIJO SI QUERIA SER SU NOVIA QUE ME CEGUÉ POR UN ANHELO DE ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE ME QUISIERA APARTE DE ANNIE, PERO YA VEZ, NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE DIGNA PARA QUE ALGUIEN ME AME, NO CUANDO SE PONE UNO CIEGO ANTE SEÑALES QUE PUEDEN SER PELIGRO".

Ella se alejo un poco, sentía que no debía estar cerca de Levi porque lo sintió temblar, pensaba que a lo mejor le había puesto furioso su relato y no lo culparía si él la quisiera lejos de su lado, ella no era digna de ser su amiga, Mikasa se quiso levantar pero él la retuvo en su cuerpo, la volvió a poner como ella estaba anteriormente pero ahora tenía su mano tras su nuca y le besaba la cabeza, ella sólo se desarmó y siguió hablando – "Ese fin de semana no salimos del cuarto, Annie estaba mal y no me dejaba alejarme de ella, mientras pensamos hablar con los directivos a ver si castigaban a ese bastardo, pero se había preparado bien, cuando fuimos a hablar y exponer el punto no nos creyeron en parte por esperar tanto para denunciar el hecho como por lo que alego ese bastardo, era su palabra contra la nuestra, un chico ejemplar que fue embaucado por 2 muchachas que quién sabe qué negra procedencia o mañas tenían, que había confiando en nosotras y que nuestro plan era perjudicarlo o sacar provecho económico, le creyeron todo y más porque en nuestros expedientes venían inscritos los lugares donde estuvimos desde que nos conocimos y pues te había comentado en uno de los orfanatos hubo un escándalo sexual, que a lo mejor éramos oportunistas y queríamos dinero, pero lo más peligroso era lo de Annie si salía embarazada, en la escuela él y su madre pidieron que fuera dado de baja por daño emocional y a nosotras nos expulsaron, pero el profesor Doumeki fue el único que nos apoyo y dijo que mínimo nos dejaran terminar la escuela, ellos no querían pero él dijo algo sobre poner en público el incidente y aceptaron a condición de que nosotras no meteríamos la demanda mientras terminábamos la preparatoria, la terminamos sin asistir a clases regulares, nos dejaban los apuntes y presentábamos exámenes, pero en cuestión de vivienda la pasamos fatal, no teníamos donde quedarnos y a veces pasamos intentos de abuso de los lugares donde nos daban alojamiento, comida y trabajo, estábamos en el último semestre no teníamos nada que perder en soportar las caras que nos ponían los maestros, eran unas horas o a veces minutos, nos despreciaban, cuando íbamos nos veían mal nuestros compañeros y una de las veces la mamá de ese bastardo nos humilló, supimos lo que era el poder del dinero y más cuando dio positivo la prueba de embarazo, todos querían evitarlo para que no saliera a la luz la vergüenza de este instituto, batallamos mucho, pero nos dieron los certificados, pasamos por cosas muy difíciles hasta que Ymir un día por casualidad nos vio y nos rescató, estábamos desesperadas, había noches que no dormíamos por tanto llorar por temor a que hacer con Christa, Annie un tiempo pensó en abortar, yo siendo sincera la apoyaba y en parte no por nuestro origen, no ser amado por una situación así no es culpa del bebé pero debía comprender su miedo, yo también estaba aterrada a que fuera el mismo retrato de ese infeliz, pero Ymir la hizo reaccionar de que no lo hiciera por el riesgo que tenia de morir ella también y que si no quería a la niña o niño podía darlo en adopción, pero Annie resolvió tenerla y cuidarla no importando qué y ahora tenemos a esta pequeña, un milagro al cual amamos cada día y agradecemos infinitamente que no se parezca a Eren, quisimos denunciar al salir pero fue lo mismo, nadie hizo nada el poder del dinero de Carla Jeager callaba toda acusación, yo empecé a trabajar y no iba a estudiar pero entre Annie y Ymir me ayudaron, desde entonces ellas son mi prioridad" – su llanto era más calmado y más por las caricias que Levi le prodigaba en la cabeza para calmarla.

Él estaba impactado y dolido ante la vida de ella, no sólo una situación difícil en la infancia sino que su primera experiencia amorosa fuera tan nefasta, ADMIRABA COMO ELLA SUPERO TODO AQUELLO PARA CONVERTIRSE EN LA MUJER QUE TENÍA ENFRENTE, UNA MUJER QUE SI MERECIA SER AMADA, QUE HABIA COMETIDO UN ERROR, PERO QUE AHORA SALIA ADELANTE, NO TODOS ERAN ESE MALDITO EREN JEAGER, Y SI ANTES LA RESPETABA AHORA LO HACIA AL DOBLE, CADA DIA ELLA SE DESVIVIA POR SU HERMANA Y SOBRINA PAGANDO PARTE DE LA CULPA QUE ELLA SENTIA TENER, PERO EL AMOR QUE TENIA POR ESAS DOS RUBIAS ERA TAN SINCERO QUE ILUMINABA SU ROSTRO AL VERLAS NADA MÁS, ELLA BUSCABA SUS SONRISAS Y FELICIDAD ANTES DE LA DE ELLA COMO ESPERANDO REPARAR PARTE DE SU ERROR, PERO ANNIE Y CHRISTA ERAN FELICES POR ELLAS MISMAS Y POR MIKASA, AHORA ENTENDIA LO QUE LE DIJO ANNIE QUE OJALA LA AYUDARA A SALIR DE SU MIEDO A NO AMAR, ELLA TENIA MIEDO A VOLVER A SER EMBAUCADA Y PERDER DE VISTA LA REALIDAD, ELLA SE CREIA ESTÚPIDA O INGENUA MÁS DE LA CUENTA, PERO AHORA NO ERA ASI, YA TENIA OTRA MADUREZ, HABIA CRECIDO COMO PERSONA Y AHORA ANALIZABA MÁS LAS COSAS POR COMO SE REFIERE A REINER Y A BERTHOLT, ASI COMO CON EL DR DOT, ERWING Y ÉL MISMO, MIENTRAS NO MIRABA INTENSIONES ROMANTICAS ELLA ERA BUENA E IMPARCIAL Y SE DEJABA CONOCER, UNA PROFESIONISTA COMPETENTE Y EFICIENTE Y LA MUJER QUE AUN CARGANDO CON ESE DOLOR LE HABIA DADO CONSUELO, TENIA UNAS GANAS DE BORRARLE ESE PESAR Y QUE LO VIERA A ÉL COMO UNA PERSONA EN LA CUAL APOYARSE Y QUE PUDIERA SANAR, TENIA QUE PENSAR CON CUIDADO COMO PROCEDER ANTE ELLA SINO QUERIA ALEJARLA.

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, el confiar en la gente es algo natural y no se puede considerar pecado, el pecado es para quienes abusan de esa confianza, él se aprovecho de su anhelo de ser aceptadas, de querer tener verdaderos amigos y de ti por enamorarte de manera sincera sin ninguna experiencia, él fue el que jugó sucio con ustedes, las quiso destruir, pero están juntas, se apoyan más que nunca y viven el día a día luchando por esa niña que tienen a la cual aman y protegen con su vida, no tienes que atarte a un pasado de esa manera, se libre Mikasa, se libre de ese dolor, sentiste celos y coraje en un momento pero a los minutos se borró y te has dedicado a ser soporte, proteger y amar a Annie y a cuidarla más que antes y tú puedes ver ahora que ella te ama igual o más por no haberla abandonado, se corresponden por un amor que nació en su infancia y que después de eso se ha hecho más fuerte, tú no las amas por culpa, tu las amas porque te nace desde el fondo del corazón, fue una reacción equivocada en su momento pero la has corregido por casi 6 años y lo seguirás haciendo, no vale la pena que te detengas por ese infeliz ni te niegues la oportunidad de amar o ser amada, no todo el mundo masculino somos ese bastardo, pueden existir peores no te puedo mentir, pero también existimos aquellos que jamás le haríamos a las personas que amamos, puedo meter las manos al fuego o apostar mi vida aque mínimo ni Bertholt, Reiner, Erwing, Dot harían jamás una bajeza así, mucho menos yo, no te detengas Mikasa vive por favor" – Levi le decía sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos, ella tenía su mirada fija en él, esos ojos grises que de la furia al dolor ahora le miraban como si le dijera la verdad más grande del mundo y después en unos segundos le transmitían un agradecimiento puro por liberar su alma.

Ella estaba sorprendida de lo que Levi le decía, en vez de molestarse le estaba diciendo que siguiera adelante, que no se dejará vencer y que si bien había reaccionado bien en primera instancia le reconocía lo que hacía no solo por culpa sino por amor hacia las dos personas sobre las cuales giraba su vida, también le decía que tenía derecho a darse una oportunidad pues era cierto que no todos eran iguales a ese bastardo, los nombres que él había mencionado eran las excepciones a lo que consideraba "hombres" por haber catalogado a todos en la escala de Eren, pero al ir recordando todo desde que se encontró con Ymir hasta que entró al laboratorio, hasta ese momento reaccionaba o se daba cuenta que un hombre de verdad ama y respeta a una mujer, para muestra cuando Erwing antepuso el bienestar de su esposa e hijo y Levi al contarle su pasado con Petra o desde antes Reiner con Ymir que aun conociéndola trabajando como prostituta, lucho para que ella se casara con él y la respetaba y protegía con su vida y se había hecho de un negocio que a simple vista era malo pero que en verdad salvaba a las jóvenes que iban a trabajar con el de denigrarse o Bertholt que también sabia el pasado de su hermana y aun así se desvivía por Annie y Christa, se miraba que de verdad las quería hacer felices aunque Historia no llevara su sangre, él hablaba en serio de registrarla a su nombre y hacerla su hija legítima y pues también la quería a ella aunque a veces le mirada con celos por quitarse a su hermana, pero no era el mismo querer enfermo de ese bastardo hacia con Annie en la prepa, sino uno de un hermano hacia una hermana menor, sólo un cabrón o hijo de puta actuaba como lo hizo ese infeliz, pero no se sentía lista para amar, pero lo que él le había dicho había quitado un gran peso que tenía en el alma y que la detenía para avanzar por la vida.

Mikasa se enderezo un poco para poner su cabeza sobre su hombro, darle un beso en la mejilla y musitar un "gracias" mientras lo abrazaba de manera tranquila, él la aferro de la cintura, había conseguido calmarla y que no sólo no se enojará con él por habérsela llevado de una situación así, confiaba que Erwing y Dot ayudaran a Annie o estaba Bertholt si las cosas se ponían difíciles, pero ahora estaba tranquilo, porque ella decidió confiar en él y contarle todo, Mikasa había tenido miedo de su reacción de que la odiara por cómo se quiso separar de él cuando de plano no pudo retener el temblor de ira que le carcomió el cuerpo, pero al retenerla con sus brazos ella volvió a acercarse, pero esa simple palabra dicha al final por ella le daba a entender que al fin había liberado de su alma una gran parte de su dolor.

Jamás un "gracias" había tenido para ambos tanto significado.

Para él aquel "gracias" era que había roto el último muro de la defensa de ella contra el género masculino ahora confiaba en él y también aunque estaba tranquilo se sentía un poco mezquino al saber que Mikasa no había sido tocada por ese bastardo, ningún tipejo de esa calaña merecía tocarla.

Para ella ese "gracias" era el resultado de contar aquello que la ataba y que Levi le dijo que cortará para salir adelante, también era porque le ayudó a rectificar su definición de hombre y por último era la prueba definitiva que necesitaba para no cerrarse al mundo y dejar de pensar que no debía confiar jamás en nadie, Levi era una persona en la cual pondría su vida en sus manos, él había confiado en ella su doloroso pasado y a ella le nació confiar en él aun sabiendo que podría odiarla por cómo actúo ante la violación de Annie pero no lo hizo ni la juzgo, tenía la certeza que jamás la dañaría pues ahora miraba todo con claridad y Levi era una persona con calidad moral, un hombre cabal de esos que pocos que existían en ese mundo y que por desgracia había sufrido en el amor pero no por ello se detuvo para salir adelante, ahora debía de aprender eso de él.


	23. Chapter 23 Decisión

Les digo de una buena vez este NO es el final, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello, soy sincera estoy llorando con esto, hace años que no oía esta canción y es emotiva para mi porque recuerdo lo que viví con una amiga la cual recordaba a un chico que quiso a inicios de la universidad y no se dio nada por falta de valor del imbécil de dejar a su "disque novia" cuando se miraba enamorado de ella, pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo y ahora ella es feliz con el hombre de su vida (el cual conocimos cuando ya casi terminábamos nuestra carreras y su ahora esposo era de nuevo ingreso jejeje) y del cual tuve el honor de presentárselo porque de plano ella se quedaba toda ida ante él y por ello me pidieron que fuera su dama de honor, bueno, eso es todo y espero lo disfruten, gracias por los comentario y bueno aquí algo de justicia divina, ahora si lloré haciendo un capitulo pero es que estar escuchando la canción me puso bastante emotiva y todo salió de un jalón, las quiero y disfruten.

También acabo de descubrir que yo pensaba que no era romantica y creo que me he dado un tope en la pared con esto, espero que mis amigos más cercanos no se enteren de esto o me crucificarán T_T

Si gustan poner la canción The reason en el momento que bailan creo que les llegaría un poco de lo que sentí, aunque bueno yo la puse desde el inicio de escribir esto, saludos.

Quedo atenta a su comentarios y gracias por todos aquellos que apoyan esta historía me hace feliz saber que les gusta, es mi primer cap con songfic incluido a ver como salió.

* * *

Capítulo 23. Decisión

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Se sentía desamparada, se sentía estúpida y enojada con el destino, cuando al fin había encontrado algo de valor para afrontar la vida de nuevo con completa decisión ahora estaba ella de frente a un espejo con aquel vestido negro que Annie le compró aquella vez que fueron con Levi de compras, ciertamente se miraba bien y Annie le comentó que estaba hermosa pero ella distaba mucho de sentirse bien, quería ponerse a llorar y a gritar ante el mundo de que porqué tenía que ensañarse con ella de esa manera, pero a veces las hacer algunas cosas o las acciones son necesarias para el bienestar común, no podía ser egoísta y menos con esas personas que la amaban, no podía detener sus sueños, no se sentía capaz de detener los proyectos o anhelos de aquellos a los cuales amaba o quería, por más que quisiera quedarse debía marchar, aunque el alma le estuviera gritando que se quedará no podía si él podía abandonar sus sueños por ella, LE DEBIA TANTO QUE NO PODIA DETENER SU MÁS GRANDE AMBICIÓN, Y NO CUALQUIERA, EL PROYECTO QUE PENDIA DE LAS MANOS DE ESE HOMBRE PODRIA SER UNA ESPERANZA DE UNA MEJOR CALIDAD DE VIDA PARA MUCHAS PERSONAS, esperaba que él la perdonará, que de verdad pudiera encontrar consuelo y si era posible se diera una oportunidad más, era tan difícil no quebrarse esa noche, en el día lo pudo lograr mientras no lo vio durante el discurso de graduación pero esa noche lo vería por última vez.

Levi no iría a despedirla al aeropuerto al día siguiente, pero le había pedido ser su acompañante en el baile

Mientras esperaba a que Annie y Christa se terminaran de arreglar y ella se sentaba a esperarlas en lo que quedaba de la sala de ese departamento se puso a pensar en los giros que había tomado su vida, desde cuando ella le contó su dolor y pena y Levi le dio consuelo, cuando más tarde la llevo a su casa y se encontraron con Annie y Bertholt, su hermana le comentó lo de la muerte de Eren y volvió a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, aquel peso se podía ir junto con el odio, todo eso lo podía al fin depositar mentalmente en la tumba de ese bastardo, los semanas siguientes al principio fueron algo tensas en el laboratorio pero se fueron calmando cuando el Dr. Grisha Jeager decidió abandonar la jefatura del hospital donde se estaba probando el medicamento de Levi para que no tuviera ningún conflicto con la investigación de sus efectos en pacientes, Grisha había dicho que no quería afectar el bienestar de muchos por un asunto personal y lo agradecieron internamente los Smith y Levi, Hanji se había reintegrado después y era divertido tenerla en el laboratorio haciendo berrinche por no poder hacer todos sus experimentos que había pensado mientras estaba en cama, pero ella le comentó que tenía que tener cuidado de una explosión pues ahora cargaba con la vida del hijo de Erwing, no querían saber el sexo del bebé lo querían de sorpresa pero iba todo bien, el Dr. Dot les ayudaba en lo que podía pues pronto se iría a Estados Unidos, pero aún así no se olvido de preguntarse sobre su respuesta a irse a con él, era una decisión difícil, pues quería quedarse pero no tenia donde vivir, había resuelto que no se iría con Bertholt y Annie, este le puso un ultimátum después de que Grisha apareció para que se fueran con él, Annie no quería dejarla sola y habían discutido por primera vez, Mikasa se sentía mal ser la causante de la discusión, pero es que ella no quería interferir en el nuevo estilo de vida de Annie, Christa y Bertholt, ellos estaban por forjar una familia ahora y se sentía un poco fuera, quería probar un poco su independencia pero no se sentía capaz de vivir en el departamento que ocupó con ellas tanto tiempo, la nostalgia la golpearía sin piedad y correría a interrumpirlos, debía ser fuerte, y más desde que se enteró hace una semana a escondidas de lo que Levi estuvo a punto de hacer por ella, aquello la hacía sentirse impotente.

* * *

2da semana de junio.

"Debo entregarle estos avances al enano sino me joderá toda la semana por el retraso" – Mikasa iba casi corriendo, se había quedado en su cubículo revisando como iban las cosas de la construcción y del personal a contratar, entre ella y Hanji revisaban todo aunque la Dra. Smith tenía la última palabra de los integrantes del equipo de desarrollo y producción de la división Hanji tomaba bastante en cuenta su opinión, no vio a la asistente de Levi y decidió entrar directo, se seguían peleando y le decía "mocosa" cada vez que entraba sin avisarle pero él le había dicho antes que podía entrar sin tocar la puerta, de plano se contradecía, pero de repente una exclamación algo fuerte de Erwing la detuvo de entrar, la puerta no estaba bien cerrada.

"¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESOS IMBECILES DE LA _APA_ ESTEN USANDO LA SALIDA DE GRISHA PARA SACAR PROVECHO DE ESTO?, te paso si nosotros lo hubiéramos sacado, pero él decidió salirse, ya incluso intento abogar por nosotros para que mínimo nos regresen las muestras y los datos obtenidos, pero esos tipos se han puesto en que o él se vuelve a integrar o buscamos a alguien igual de respetado para suplirlo y entonces seguirán probando el medicamento o se quedan con todo para destruirlo sin darnos nada de información de retorno por el daño hecho hacia la asociación y su persona" – Erwing se escuchaba que estaba de pie y Levi lo reiteró con su afilada voz.

"Siéntate joder que no me pone de buenas verte como un león enjaulado, estoy igual de jodido que tú, ERWING LUCHE POR ELLO, POR DESARROLLAR ESE MEDICAMENTO Y CREES QUE NO ME SIENTO COMO UN IMBECIL ANTE ESTO, y lo peor no sólo es tener que volver a empezar sino buscar quién querrá darnos soporte para probar el medicamento la APA es una organización con gran prestigio, tendremos problemas si no podemos llegar a un acuerdo, JODER ESTARIA INCLUSO EN DEUDA CONTIGO, HAS INVERTIDO DEMASIADO DINERO EN ESTO, CASI ES EL PRESUPUESTO DE UNA DIVISIÓN, si tan sólo no fuera el problema ese hombre que para joderla él ni culpa directa tiene, no sé qué hacer, él ya envió varias cartas pidiendo comprensión de su salida por proyectos personales y aun así lo relacionan con nosotros directamente, y eso que no saben la verdad, nos comerían vivos"

"No me debes nada, es un proyecto que apoye porque tiene futuro, y porque eres mi amigo sé que tú no harías nada para perjudicarme tanto a la empresa como a mi familia"

"Y si me salgo del proyecto, soy yo en parte el que no quiere trabajar con Grisha"

"No es que no quieras, eres profesional para anteponer el bienestar común, además no seas imbécil es el mayor trabajo de tu vida, cierto es que has metido a Hannes en esto como tu suplente temporal mientras ayudas en la creación de la división de alimentos infantiles pero pronto tendrás que regresar a dirigir de nuevo la área de investigación y desarrollo de medicamentos de especialidad, pero a ti te detiene otra cosa o mejor dicho otra persona, y no te estoy reclamando nada antes de que empieces que conozco esa cara, no te estoy culpando de nada por amar a Mikasa, es una buena mujer" – el rubio suspiro y se escuchó como sentaba en una de las sillas de Levi por el sonido del arrastre – "Quién diría que el amor para ti es tan difícil, apenas vuelves a amar y me da gusto por ello y Mikasa se ve que no esta tan cerrada como antes a darse una oportunidad de confiar en el género masculino ni en el amor y pasa esto de Grisha, seria incluso incomodo para mi ponerla en una situación tensa en la cual a lo mejor en una de esas viera a ese hombre por aquí, el Dr. Jeager no es culpable de los actos del bastado de su hijo, pero no podemos meternos ni hacer a un lado los sentimientos de las personas con las cuales trabajamos y cambiarles las emociones de golpe, no sería capaz de hacerle eso a ella, la estimo demasiado e igual Hanji, no puedo creer que tengas tan negra suerte, pero te voy a apoyar en tu decisión incluso si tenemos que empezar de nuevo a producir las muestras y buscar apoyo en algunos otros hospitales en el mundo a parte de los que nos apoyan aquí, ojala pudiéramos llegar a la solución que propone Grisha sobre buscar al Dr. Dalliz Zacklay el es otro médico que es tanto neurocirujano como un psiquiatra reconocido que tiene incluso más peso que Jeager en la APA, pero es que hasta ahora ha sido difícil encontrar al Dr. Zacklay, si él tan sólo fuera localizable y pudiéramos hablar con él, Grisha lo ha intentado localizar para hablar a nuestro favor, si él lo consiguiera con él y este pudiera seguir con el proyecto, sería lo idóneo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría correr las muestras en el peor de los casos?" – La voz de Levi estaba tensa

"Desde conseguir los compuestos y hacer la cantidad suficiente para unos 2 años de pruebas sería como d meses y eso poniendo enteramente para ello una sección de la planta y laboratorio enteramente a tu disposición, pero ese no es el punto sino los hospitales que lo quieran probar, eh ahí el problema"

"Mierda"

Se oyó de repente el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y ellos dos vieron hacia la puerta, Erwing se paro y la abrió para ver quien había escuchado pero no vio a nadie, escucho la voz del rubio diciendo "a lo mejor fue el viento" y volvió a cerrarla para seguir la plática con Levi.

Mikasa se había alcanzado a esconder para que no sospecharan de que ella estaba atrás de la puerta escuchando, estaba impresionada por lo que había escuchado, LEVI RIVAILLE LA AMABA COMO PARA DEJAR UN PROYECTO DE ESA MAGNITUD POR SU BIENESTAR, PARA QUE ELLA NO SE SINTIERA INCOMODA. Ella no creía ser merecedora de algo tan grande, era el bienestar de muchos por el de ella, en su alma dos emociones se mezclaban, una de repente sintió una paz y algo que no sabia catalogar como dicha o euforia de que alguien como ese hombre la amará pero por otra sentía pesar y desconsuelo, no podía arrastrar con ella a la compañía que le había permitido crecer no sólo como profesional ni como persona, no podía poner a Levi en el predicamento de dejar su lucha por ese medicamento por ella u menos quitarle a los enfermos de esquizofrenía la oportunidad de tener una mejor calidad de vida, y aunque le doliera en el alma, en ese instante tomo una decisión, ella se iría con Dot a Estados Unidos a estudiar la maestría y trabajar allá, a lo mejor el tiempo lograría que él la perdonará por haberlo puesto en ese dilema y pudiera amar a alguien mejor que ella que no lo pusiera en un situación incomoda, ella guardaría lo que acababa de sentir al escuchar de Erwing los sentimientos de Levi y que este en ningún momento negó, también lo haría por el bienestar de Annie y Christa, ellas podrían formar una familia con Fubar sin tener pendiente de que ella estuviera mal, confiaban en el Dr. Pixis para que se hiciera cargo de ella en cierto aspecto.

* * *

Recordaba como habían tomado la noticia todos la día siguiente en el laboratorio, ella en la noche anterior se había desahogado a solas para no ser débil enfrente de ellos si le pedían que se quedará, ni dijo nada sobre lo que había escuchado, hablo con firmeza de querer desarrollarse más en el ámbito profesional y que mejor que aprovechar la oportunidad que le ofrecía Dot, este estaba sorprendido pero ante todos decía que aprobaba la decisión de ella, pero a solas le dio una mirada significativa, él había visto a través de ella, Hanji insistía junto con Erwing pero les dijo de la manera más alegre que pudo que era lo que deseaba que desde hace tiempo le rondaba esa idea de irse con su profesor, y ellos creyeron esa nefasta mentira, pero cuando llegó el momento de Levi tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para poder seguir adelante.

* * *

Flash back

"¿Es esto lo que de verdad deseas Ackerman?" – esa voz era fría y la mirada también lo intentaba pero por dentro ambos sabían que era una coraza, se había conocido bastante en las buenas y en las malas, pero ella todavía podía ser mas fuerte que él para no hacerle mal en un futuro.

"Si, es lo que deseo Levi, aquí puedo crecer no lo niego pero la oportunidad que se me ofrece de ir allá es mucho mejor para mis planes a futuro" – quería sonar como antes cuando todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que ayer sintió que se gestaba en ella

"En año nuevo habías dicho que querías quedarte aquí"

"Si lo recuerdo" – un poco de nostalgia la recorrió, pero no dejo que traspasara la barrera de su corazón, no se derrumbaría por él – "Pero también te había comentado de la situación en la que estaba sobre mi familia y sabes el peso que tienen sobre mi esas dos, yo no quiero irme a vivir con ellas ni tampoco me siento capaz de vivir en el departamento donde vivíamos y a lo mejor incluso viviendo en la misma ciudad no sería capaz de dejar el nido, ellas deben vivir y yo debo vivir como me dijiste Levi, y pensando las cosas decidí retomar ese sueño, no es que aquí sienta que no puedo crecer, pero ahora pueden tener a gente más capacitada y pues mi ayuda era más necesaria en el comienzo, las cosas van marchando solas, dentro de poco habrá un regimiento de ingenieros y técnicos trabajando en la división de Hanji sempai y ya ni se acordarán de mi en un descuido, pero yo si me acordaré de ustedes, son personas valiosas en mi corazón" - la sonrisa que soltó al final era sincera, jamás olvidaría al matrimonio Smith pero sobre todo a Levi Rivaille.

Las palabras de ella le calaron hondo, ciertamente él le había dicho que viviera pero no pensaba que tomaría esa decisión, pensaba que se quedaría a su lado por como fueron acercándose más y a lo mejor tendría suerte, no entendía el punto de esta situación, pero al verla firme en cuanto ella mencionó lo de sus hermanas supo que no habría marcha atrás, creía a Mikasa capaz de hacer un sacrificio de irse lejos de ellas para que fuera felices sin preocuparse por ella, se sentía atrapado, debía respetar su sueño pero también quería retenerla a su lado y decirle que la amaba. – "¿Entonces es tú última palabra?" – si el veía una duda aprovecharía esa fisura en ella para ver si podía alegar para retenerla.

Pero ella se había preparado para esa respuesta – "Por supuesto que si Levi, no creo que seas de aquellas personas que esclaviza a sus trabajadores, siempre me has dado luz verde"

Levi no demostró nada en su exterior pero recordó aquel 31 de diciembre donde ambos platicaban de sus proyectos a la luz de los fuegos artificiales, demasiado significado en esa frase, no podía hacerla retroceder, se miraba con determinación.

"¿Cuándo te marchas?"

Gracias al cielo le había salido todo a la perfección decía internamente Mikasa – "El día siguiente de mi graduación, ¿Espero no sea un inconveniente para usted Dr. Pixis que lo acompañe en el avión?, ayer hice la reservación por teléfono y lo hablé con mi hermana, en un principio se molestó pero al verme decidida me dio luz verde sólo me reclamó no poderme hacer algo para despedida y de una vez les digo no quiero nada de eso, no quiero irme con recuerdos embarazos de su parte" – recordaba como Annie le había intentado decir que no se fuera, fue casi una guerra en la cual también Christa quiso detenerla con los ojitos embusteros y después a lágrimas de sinceridad, pero debía dar ese paso a como diera lugar y de prisa, Annie a gritos le pidió que no se fuera para que se diera cuenta de "algunas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor", ahora entendía esa frase, ella se refería a Levi, Annie siempre había sido más receptiva a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero pudo actuar convincente ante ella aunque le haya dicho cobarde por quererse ir cuando se miraba que se sentía a gusto con Levi, Mikasa se defendió diciendo que no veía a Levi como hombre, sino que Levi era Levi, y si era verdad, Levi sería para ella siempre Levi, no podía catalogarlo como un hombre nada más porque para ella era algo más.

Hanji estaba algo triste, se iría una excelente compañera y amiga, estaba siendo abrazada por su esposo que también estaba sorprendido – "Mikasa, mínimo iras la graduación, ¿verdad?"

Ahora venia lo difícil para ella – "Eh, si, y aprovecho para pedirles que vayan, eso sería para mi la mejor despedida, hacerlo de manteles largos y agradeciéndoles de todo corazón lo que han hecho por mí, ya tengo sus reservaciones, me tomé el atrevimiento de pagarlas todas porque espero que puedan ir todos" – ella entregaba las invitaciones, su plan original no era despedirse sino festejar con ella su paso de estudiante a profesional pero ahora debía cambiar las cosas y adaptarlas, les entregaba a Erwing la invitación de ambos, a Dot la suya y se paro frente a Levi, sería el momento que necesitaba toda su determinación para que no le fallara la voz o que notara lo que sentía internamente si se negaba a ir – "¿vendrías por favor Levi Lance Rivaille?"

Ella dijo su nombre completo algo que nunca escucho antes, verla frente a él con ese pedazo de papel invitándolo a un momento importante, podría ser el último que compartiera con ella antes de que se fuera, se dividía en ir o no, pero miraba en los ojos grises de la chica ilusión de que fuera y la tomó, podría arriesgarse a decir todo o callarse como le dijo Armin respecto a sus sentimientos, y vería que hacía en ese momento, pero no pudo evitar decir lo que su corazón le dictó – "Iré a la fiesta más no a la ceremonia ni a despedirte al aeropuerto, detesto las despedidas como tú, son momento embarazosos" – y se dio media vuelta para irse del laboratorio para ir a su oficina.

Ella sólo dijo un "gracias" a lo cual antes de salir por completo del laboratorio se volteo hacia ella y le dedico una sonrisa ladina - "No hay de qué mocosa".

Después de ese día Mikasa ya no regresó casi al laboratorio por estar haciendo los tramites para irse a Estados Unidos, la escuela le estaba ayudando bastante en los trámites de la visa y hasta buscando una casa de asistencia estudiantil, Dot a veces la miraba pero no decía nada, le comentaba lo que hacia Hanji para desesperar a Levi y eso le traía un poco de alegría, en esos momentos sonreía de verdad, pero después todo quedaba como antes, así fue hasta el día de la graduación.

* * *

No se dio cuenta de cómo pasaron las cosas, simplemente eran las 08:00 pm en divagaciones y el trayecto que hicieron en la camioneta de Bertholt ni lo sintió, su hermana, cuñado y sobrina iban radiantes pero algo tristes, el día de mañana se separarían, la acompañarían al aeropuerto pero ya no regresarían a su departamento, ese mismo sábado se irían a vivir con Fubar, había llegado al salón donde seria la fiesta, todo decorado con ambiente de la película de James Bond Casino Royale, a los 5 minutos que llegaron a su mesa arribaron los Smith y Dot, los dos caballeros de traje, moño y fajilla negra y camisa blanca y Hanji con un vestido azul corte sirena, que aunque denotaba su embarazo en su vientre su figura no sufría alteración, sería una madre muy guapa, Annie iba con un vestido rojo corte A del busto hacia abajo y Fubar como los otros 2 caballeros, Christa iba con un vestido color verde de tirantes con un torerito dorado, pero no veía a Levi por ningún lugar y eso la empezaba a poner algo triste, a lo mejor el había decidido no ir y no lo culparía de ello.

Se sirvió la cena y se divirtió lo más que pudo con las ocurrencias de Hanji y Annie, Mikasa extrañaba a Reiner y a Ymir pero ellos habían tenido que salir de viaje y no podrían despedirla, Ymir también se había puesto como una fiera al saber de su partida pero después estaba llorando a mares por teléfono, era su segunda mamá oso y su papá ogro, después empezó a sonar música para que bailaran en parejas, Annie y Bertholt bailaban con Christa cargada, era una imagen conmovedora, Mikasa daba gracias a Dios de que al fin su niña tuviera una familia como debiera, Hanji y Erwing bailaban con sonrisas cómplices y bobas, el embarazo hacia de Hanji una mujer hermosa, tenia un brillo que la hacía resaltar demasiado y que contagiaba a su esposo, estaban profundamente enamorados, ella se había quedado en la mesa junto con el profesor Pixis y el decidió romper el hielo poniéndose de pie y situándose frente a Mikasa con la mano extendida hacia ella.

"Sé que no soy el profesor mas apuesto ni el más sexy o joven, pero como último recurso me ofrezco para bailar con esta hermosa jovencita"

"Acepto este gran honor" – sonreía ante ese hombre, era un padre para ella en cuestión profesional, bailaban al son de la música, el Dr. Dot Pixis la sorprendía el día de hoy, bailaba excelente y se hubiera quedado disfrutando de la noche pero él decidió hablar.

"Ackerman, te considero casi una hija, eres una alumna con la cual me dio gusto trabajar como maestro y después como compañero de equipo en la compañía, te he visto cambiar desde hace menos de un año, eras una persona cerrada y ahora eres abierta, pero noto que ahora das un retroceso, ¿estás segura que quieres irte conmigo a Massachusetts?, acuérdate que te dije que podría esperarte un año, porque de repente cambias, no te miraba la resolución para irte y de repente me avisas un día en la tarde que te irás sin darme más explicación que una oportunidad que no vas a desaprovechar, ¿es de verdad lo que deseas?" – esos ojos llenos de sabiduría y experiencia la miraban fijo, Pixis era de los pocos seres humanos que la ponían nerviosa, bueno a todo el mundo ponía nervioso nadie sabia lo que tenia en mente ese prodigio de la física pero poco ortodoxo profesor.

"Eh, algo rara la pregunta para este momento, mañana parto con usted para otro país, la decisión está tomada y no pienso retractarme ante ello" – ella debía sostener esa mirada.

"¿No hay nada que pueda retenerte o alguien que pueda hacerlo Mikasa?" – esa chica era testaruda, no notaba que fuera miedo lo que la orillada a esa decisión, había algo que la hacia hacer algo que para él era descabellado, en el tiempo que paso después de lo de Grisha había visto un cambio enorme en la relación de esos dos, casi podía ver que darían el siguiente paso de manera natural y de repente ese corte en la relación, en algo lo convencía lo de que Annie debía formar una familia y si ella estaba sola se preocuparía pero también sabía que podían superar eso en poco tiempo, algo la obligaba o se obligaba a irse de manera rápida para que no flaqueara su férrea determinación a dejar todo atrás – "Annie es fuerte y tú también para superar el hecho de que no vivan bajo el mismo techo"

"No hay vuelta de hoja, quienes me retienen aquí necesitan avanzar conmigo o sin mi, no pueden detenerse así como yo no puedo hacerlo, debe cada persona vivir su destino sin que nadie lo obstruya" – le costaba decir aquellas palabras, pero eran la cruda realidad.

"¿Te vas entonces por un sacrificio Ackerman?" – Dot había observado cada una de sus expresiones al decir aquello, notaba que lo hacia por alguien, el punto era saber por quién.

"No" – la firmeza de su voz no debía dejar lugar a dudas – "Me voy porque deseo crecer, siempre he soñado ser una persona de bien para que en un futuro Annie, Christa e Ymir estén orgullosas de mí, ellas me ayudaron a lograr mi sueño y ahora también por ustedes, tanto por usted profesor como por Erwing, Hanji y Levi, debo volar para poder alcanzarlos y algún día poder estar a su lado como un igual"

"¿Qué hay del aspecto sentimental, no quieres acaso realizarte como mujer, tener familia, amar y ser amada?" – la pieza se estaba acabando pero no perdían coordinación mientras hablaban, de plano Mikasa Ackerman era un prodigio en mente, y habilidades físicas sin contar su belleza e inteligencia, cualquier hombre estaría a sus pies.

"No esta dentro de mis planes Dr. Pixis, si bien ya no me pongo a la defensiva en ese tema, el amor no es mi prioridad, primero quiero disfrutar un tiempo a solas para poder estar lista, por el momento el odio hacia el género masculino se ha ido pero de eso a decir que estoy enamorada de alguien es muy diferente, mi corazón por ahora no tiene dueño"

Lo que siguió a continuación le hizo sentir el alma irse al piso, Dot le dio una vuelta al final de la canción alejándola un poco de su cuerpo y soltando su mano, pero quien la tomo de inmediato por la cintura fue Levi, el pelinegro la miraba fijamente, a ella se le disparó el pulso, la canción cambio a una balada rock, ella volteo hacia donde Pixis se había ido pero despareció de inmediato de su vista, Levi la tomo de la cintura y la empezó a dirigir,

La voz del vocalista empezó a sonar mientras él la dirigía era la letra de The reason de Hoobastank

_I´m not a perfect person_

_There´s many things i wish i didn´t do_

_But i continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so i have to say before i go_

_That i just want you to know_

"Así que no tienes en mente amar Ackerman" – sus ojos negros la miraban decidido, queriendo sacar la verdad de sus pozos grises

"No por el momento" – su labio tembló ante una vuelta que dio Levi cuando le decía aquello y la junto más a su cuerpo, un escalofrió la recorrió entera, nunca había sentido a un hombre tan cerca y de manera tan posesiva y no sentía repudio pero si miedo a que callera su defensa

"Entonces hay oportunidad que algún día te decidas a hacerlo" – él la miraba con suspicacia, esa canción había caído como anillo al dedo porque sentía que expresaba lo que ellos vivían desde que se conocieron

_I´ve found a reason for me_

_To change who i used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"No lo sé, pero he pensado en lo último que me dijiste de que debo de vivir y planeo hacerlo pero conforme a mis prioridades" – el había puesto la mano que antes la rodeaba de la cintura en la curvatura de su espalda, sintió que la mano de él encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo y la estremeció pero intento no hacerlo notar.

Pero Levi había notado la inquietud de la pelinegra, estaba jugando el todo por el todo, la estaba seduciendo de manera deliberada y ella no lo alejaba, iría por todo en ese momento y si aun así ella decidía marcharse la dejaría ir sin arrepentimientos.

_I´m sorry that i hurt you_

_It´s something i must live with everyday_

_And all the pain i put you through_

_I wish that i could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That´s why i need you to hear_

"¿Esperaras a que se haya curado tú corazón roto para poderte dar una oportunidad o podría alguien lograrlo y unir los pedazos restantes?" – Levi la había acercado más a él para poder hablarle a su oído de manera suave, ella ahogo un gemido, le estaba hablando cerca del espacio entre su oreja y el cuello, estaba inhalando su aroma, quería embriagarse de su esencia no importando el resultado, la había visto mientras bailaba con Dot, como se movía con gracia, ese maldito vestido le quedaba infernalmente bien, negro con detalles en plata en un lado de su cadera como si tuviera una estrella fugaz de corte pegado a su figura, un escote en v y con tirantes delgados, tenia una abertura desde medio muslo en la pierna izquierda, traía el pelo recogido en un delicado moño pero con algunos mechones colgando frente su rostro y algunos en su cuello, traía unos aretes a juego con un collar de cristal con detalles en plata en forma de estrellas y unos zapatos en color plata de tacón algo bajo, pero no por ello no podía acomodarse cómodamente en el espacio del cuello de ella, la sentía tragar pesado, el iba de saco y pantalón negro con una camisa rojo sangre, no traía traje.

"No sé si alguien se atreva a amar a alguien tan lastimado sin salir igual o peor en el proceso" – las fuerzas le fallaban, sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel la estaba poniendo nerviosa pero no se quería quitar, sabía que él la estaba seduciendo de manera deliberada y en vez de empujarlo se encontraba deseando alargar ese momento, si, se iría pero guardaría este momento en su mente a fuego, ningún otro hombre podría tomar el lugar de Levi en su corazón aunque las edades pasaran y el mundo se destruyera. – "El amor no es dulce pero tampoco debe ser algo que lastime a la pareja o la detenga a crecer, si amará a alguien de nuevo jamás quisiera saber que se lastima por mi o sacrifica algo valioso por ello"

_I´ve found a reason for me_

_To change who i used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

No entendía el punto de ese argumento en esa plática pero no estaba fuera de lugar, él también pensaba lo mismo, si Mikasa quería crecer debía soltarla, pero no sin antes decir la verdad – "Mikasa, mírame" – ella movió su rostro lentamente para quedar frente a él, esa orden aunque hubiera querido desobedecerla no podría, él tenía una voz de mando que su cuerpo reconocía como algo a hacer, el había puesto una mano cerca de su mejilla izquierda y con la otra seguía sosteniéndola de la cintura, la música seguía pero ellos no sabían de nada más que de ellos y a lo lejos la letra de esa canción – "Has cambiado y he cambiado, nos hemos expuesto las heridas del pasado, ambos pasamos por mucho dolor y nos cerramos a vivir en un mundo donde no cabe el amor, pero debo decirte algo, he aprendido de ti en que aun en el dolor debo salir adelante, que aun lastimado se puede proteger y dar consuelo, me has mostrado un mundo donde aunque todo era gris te las arreglaste a hacerlo con luz y estas aquí entera, te respeto, te admiro y quiero protegerte, pero no puedo retenerte si no deseas pero quiero amar y tú también debes darte esa oportunidad por eso quisiera…" – ella puso un dedo en su boca, ella no quería que dijera nada más, sabia lo que seguía después de esa frase, NO DEBIA ESCUCHARLA DECIR DE SUS LABIOS.

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

"Calla por favor, no rompas este momento, te lo pido como un regalo antes de irme, en si me debes el regalo de mi cumpleaños, eres valioso para mi como no tienes una idea pero no soportaría tener de ti un recuerdo de ese tipo, déjame partir por favor, es necesario para mi" – _y para ti sobre todo_ quiso decirle, las lágrimas estaban por traicionarla.

"¿Tienes miedo a que te dañe si te digo lo que siento, Mikasa yo no te haría daño?" – Levi buscaba respuestas en esos ojos pero ella había puesto una muralla, pero no para ser hostil ni por cobarde, no entendía que la podía poner a actuar de esa manera quería irse pero a la vez notaba que le pesaba hacerlo.

_I´m not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so i have to say before i go_

_That i just want you to know_

"Como te lo dije aquel día Levi, JAMÁS, ESCUCHAME BIEN, JAMÁS PENSARÉ QUE ME HARÁS DAÑO, podría mi vida en tus manos de ser necesario, tienes mi confianza ciega porque sé la calidad de ser humano que eres y aunque empezamos mal puedo decirte que ahora podría dar incluso la vida por ti así como lo haría por Christa y Annie, me has dado tanto que no tengo como pagar lo que me has enseñado, tu apoyo y amistad, eres de las pocas cosas buenas que me ha dado la vida" – y una gota de agua salada escurrió de su lagrimal, ella quiso quitarla, pero el detuvo su mano y la seco con un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Entonces porque irte?" – había separado su boca de esa piel con lentitud, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa hermosa y a la vez con unos ojos tristes.

"Por qué es necesario para todos, tanto para los que amo como para mí"

_I´ve found a reason for me_

_To change who i used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"¿Nada de lo que te diga te detendrá verdad?" – miraba convicción mas no cobardía, ella no estaba asustada a lo que pasaba en ese momento, miraba que se dejaba sentir, quería llegar a la raíz de todo pero ella era terca como una mula como él, tan parecidos y tan diferentes, él pensaba que era fuerte, pero veía que ella llevaba la delantera.

"La decisión esta tomada como le dije a Dot y que de seguro escuchaste, mañana me iré, pero debo pedirte otro favor"

"Te escucho"

"Si encuentras a alguien más que pueda hacerte feliz y comprenderte date la oportunidad de amarla, y pedirle la aprobación a Hanji en mi ausencia, no se me olvida que dijiste que pedirías mi aprobación si un día te enamorabas y la de ella, pues bueno Hanji decidirá por las dos"

"Es injusto, yo quiero decirte algo y me callas y ahora me pides eso, no crees que es cruel de tu parte"

"Puede ser, pero es lo mejor Levi, no quiero que esperes por algo que a lo mejor no puede pasar o tarda demasiado en ello"

"No podrías jamás sentir algo más que lo que tienes ahora"

"Por el momento no" – era la peor mentira que decía en su vida, pero estaba segura de que le había salido bien frente a él.

Él había sentido que algo no cuadraba pero no diría nada, ella se iría y el se quedaría, intentaría seguir por si mismo y porque ella se lo pedía de manera sincera, por ahora tendría que trabajar con lo del medicamento, eso tendría ocupada su mente, pero no sabía si podría amar a alguien de nuevo, era cierto que era un hombre de una sola mujer y aquella que tenia enfrente se llevaba su corazón,

"Entonces yo quiero algo a cambio de lo que me pides y no espero que me lo niegues"

"Es un trato justo"

Levi puso su mano sobre la nuca de ella y jaló su rostro hacia el de él y la besó con ternura y pasión.

Era un beso que transmitía todo aquello que no le dejo decirle que sentía su corazón, ella en un principio se quedo como piedra, pero al segundo siguiente se encontró correspondiendo ese beso con la misma intensidad que él la besaba, había necesidad, anhelo, su boca seguía la de el y se amoldaban a la perfección, ella había puesto sus manos en el pecho firme de él y Levi la guiaba con el agarre de su brazo sobre la estrecha cintura de ella mientras la besaba, Mikasa sintió como su cuerpo interiormente tenía una descarga de fuego cuando Levi metió su lengua en dentro de su cavidad y busco su lengua, nunca la habían besado de esa manera y se sentía en la nubes, junto su cuerpo al de él con más apremio y la sujeto más fuerte de la cintura si se podía, ni una hoja de papel podría entrar en medio de los dos, no importaba que todos los vieran, ese momento era de los 2, era su primer y último beso, y que importaba que Hanji, Erwing, Dot, Annie y Fubar los vieran, después de ese día todo sería un recuerdo.

_I´ve found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn´t know_

_A reason for all that i do_

_And the reason is you_

Rompieron el beso y estaba por terminar la canción, ambos tenían la vista nublada y había deseo, los ojos de ella tenían un efecto increíble en su persona, brillaban como dos perlas grises que estaba engarzados sobre seda blanca con rosa, su rostro adornado con un sonrojo exquisito, sería una imagen para jamás olvidar, la había sentido tan suya en ese contacto, el sabor de su boca seria inolvidable así como el haberla sentido pegada a su cuerpo, pero las cosas eran así, él la miraba como queriendo quemarla en su alma y jamás se borrará esa herida, tomo otra vez su rostro para que lo bajará a su altura y pego su frente con la de ella - "Entonces este es el adiós Ackerman, fue un gusto tener a mi lado a una excelente colega, una admirable amiga y una formidable mujer" – y beso su frente – "Gracias a ti por todo, por ser un extraordinario hombre, profesional intachable, un amigo como pocos, alguien con una misión en la vida la cual debe de seguir por el bienestar de mucha gente, algún día te alcanzaré enano y estaremos a la par en el campo profesional y seré yo a lo mejor quien te enseñe algo" – ambos tenían una sonrisa en los labios aunque las lágrimas empezaban a correr lentas por sus rostros, pero el se separó y dijo al darse la vuelta para irse.

"En tus sueños mocosa"

"Lo verás enano, así será"

El se fue a paso aprisa casi corriendo y ella no soportó más, iba a llorar pero Dot de repente salió y la abrazo tapando su rostro que estaba envuelto en llanto, había visto todo como los demás invitados pero se sentía el más completo de todos, Hanji y Annie estaban llorando, habían visto como esos dos se habían expresado con ese beso todo lo que sentían, había una mezcla de dolor y amor que ni siquiera podían decirle a Mikasa que no se fuera, algo la había motivado para hacer aquello pues miraban que ella si amaba a ese irónicamente pequeño gran hombre.


	24. Chapter 24 Resolución NO

Hola buenas noches, primero que nada gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto como por el simple hecho de leer esta disparatada historía, por dejar un review o por marcarla como favoritos o seguirla, me hace muy feliz esto.

Este es una parte del final, el capitulo me quedo mostruoso de tamaño y lo dividí en 3 partes, espero les guste y no les sea tedioso, saludos y disfruten.

Un beso y los quiero mucho, bye bye.

PD. Los errores gramaticales o de ortografía son de mi entera incompetencia, hice estos siguientes capitulos hoy en la madrugada y lo seguí en el trabajo así como hace unos momentos en casa.

* * *

Capitulo 24 Resolución: "NO"

25 de Junio

Eran las 07:15 am, el vuelo se retrasaría una hora y tenía nervios, se iría para no regresar en un buen tiempo o a lo mejor no lo hacía, dependía de que tan fuerte se sintiera para regresar y ver los probables cambios que encontraría o estuviera dispuesta a afrontar, el Dr. Pixis se había retirado con Erwing y Hanji un momento, quería ver si al final Levi venía con aquello del retraso y también porque de repente lo vio discutir con el rubio por algo que había comentado Hanji sobre la APA, ella no prestaba atención más que en su hermana y sobrina las cuales eran acompañadas de Bertholt.

"Mikasa, todavía puedes cambiar de opinión, no tendríamos ningún inconveniente en tenerte con nosotros, ¿verdad Bertholt?" – Annie miraba esperanzada a las 2 personas de cabello oscuro mientras cargaba a una Christa que abrazaba con fuerza a aquel peluche en forma de muñeco de anatomía o que le decían "titán" mientras intentaba sorber sus mocos, en el trayecto le había dicho a gritos que si se iba la dejaría de querer y no sería más la tía gruñona por dejarla sola y también por dejar solo a Levi, pues le decía que de seguro él se pondría triste de su partida porque se notaba que la quería como una novia, hasta le grito cobarde en uno de sus berrinches, pero no podía enojarse con ella en ese estado, era una niña que sabía que la quería tanto que el separarse le era doloroso y así mostraba sus sentimientos, al bajar de la camioneta cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto la niña bajó corriendo y se fue al lado de donde ella estaba sentada en la parte de atrás, se paró frente a la puerta y cuando Mikasa se bajó de la camioneta, la niña le abrazo de las piernas y la termino cargando para abrazarla, Historia le pedía perdón y que jamás la dejaría de querer mientras aferraba sus bracitos a su cuello, le decía que no quería que se fuera y que se quedara con ellos para que no se quedara incompleta su familia, que se portaría bien si con eso no subía al avión y le dejaría de decir tía gruñona: esa niña era su luz y ahora debía de brillar más pues tendría una figura paterna que la respaldaría, la intentó calmar en ese momento le diciéndole que a lo mejor regresaba durante las vacaciones o para fiestas de navidad, que le traería muchas cosas o que en una de esas ellos podían ir para su departamento.

"Por supuesto que sí, nuestra casa también es tu hogar Mikasa, no tienes que irte por nuestro bienestar, eres parte de nuestra familia siempre me mentalice en tener el paquete completo Lionhearth-Ackerman conviviendo, llorando y riendo en nuestra casa." – Fubar abrazaba a Annie por el hombro y con la otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

"No es por eso por lo que me voy, creo que he sido bastante clara desde que les dije mi decisión y todavía ayer"

"Mikasa, piénsalo de verdad, no puedes decir que no te duele irte sabiendo lo que sientes por Levi, mereces ser feliz y él también, MIKASA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS LO AMAS NO LO PUEDES NEGAR" – estaba desesperada que poco le importo a Lionhearth gritar dentro de un aeropuerto internacional.

"Y por eso mismo me voy" – al escuchar eso la rubia iba a replicar pero al ver sus intensiones Mikasa se adelanto a seguir – "No puedo detenerlo en sus ambiciones y sueños, si me quedo aquí Annie mucha gente podría perder una oportunidad de vivir con una mejor calidad, te comentó esto o bueno se los digo" – volteaba a ver a Fubar que también se notaba tener intensiones de detenerla en su decisión de irse y respiraba hondo para decir todo con calma y tranquilidad- "para que no culpen a nadie de mi decisión, pero Annie, Levi por mí es capaz de dejar a un lado su sueño de probar y poder sacar al mercado un medicamento para las personas con esquizofrenia o posponerlo por un par de años, ESA GENTE SUFRE MUCHO CON LOS TRATAMIENTOS QUE NECESITAN A VECES DEJÁNDOLOS TODOS SEDADOS O INCONSCIENTES, SI EL MEDICAMENTO TIENE ÉXITO PODRÍAN DISFRUTAR DE TENER UNA VIDA CON MAYOR LUCIDEZ, es un sólo bienestar por el de varios, no soy tan egoísta para sacrificar a gente que no conozco pero que podría vivir mejor, él se debatía entre trabajar con Grisha Jeager o buscar a otro doctor, Jeager ha intentado ayudar diciendo que se salió por cuestiones personales pero la APA no quiere creerlo y amenazan con no regresar nada de las nuestras o de los resultados obtenidos sino lo reintegran a la investigación o fase de prueba, o tienen que encontrar a otro médico igual de influyente que él y a esa segunda persona no la han localizado todavía, es una carrera contra reloj, me debes de comprender mejor que nadie que siempre hemos deseado el bienestar común al nuestro, sobre todo tú que eres madre"

Aquello había desarmado a ambos deliberadamente, ahora entendían a la perfección el beso que aceptó del moreno y el sentimiento de dolor – amor que denotaba ese contacto, era una separación por un bien común, ahora admiraban más a esa joven, Annie hacia una plegaría muda para que el destino cambiara a favor de su hermana mientras que Bertholt admiraba lo mucho que había crecido esa chica en poco menos de un año. No querían ni debían sumar más dolor al que ya sentía su hermana/cuñada, sólo alcanzaron a abrazarla, desearle suerte y Annie le decía como una madre que se cuidará, comiera a sus horas, que se acostumbrará a despertarse temprano o si quería que ella le llamará por teléfono para que no llegará tarde al trabajo o a la escuela, que la marcará por teléfono todos los días no importando la diferencia horaria y que fuera feliz a su manera, Mikasa solo asentía con una sonrisa en los labios y diciéndole "Sí mamá", pero ella volteo hacía una de las pizarras electrónicas del aeropuerto para checar el andén al cual debía dirigirse pues ya habían anunciado que las personas que fueran a abordar el vuelo de Japón con destino a Nueva York fueran a documentarse y esperaran en la sala de abordaje correspondiente.

Mikasa se separó del abrazo "rompe costillas - asfixiante" que le estaban dando tanto su hermana, sobrina y Bertholt, les dio un beso a cada uno de ellos la boca de despedida, era una muestra de cariño sincero, Christa le daba una caricia en la cara mientras intentaba sonreír aun con lágrimas, ella también si seguía así se pondría a llorar por eso odiaba las despedidas, después llegaron Erwing y Hanji para decirle adiós y desearle suerte, se abrazaron y Hanji le decía entre berridos que "no dejara al enano porque de tanto llorar se secaría y por ende se encogería", amaba esa parte de Hanji, su humor ante una situación desesperada, solo la abrazo más fuerte y acariciaba su vientre depositando luego un beso en este, recibiendo por parte de la pequeña vida que se gestaba en su interior un ligero movimiento, Erwing solo la abrazo, deseo suerte y que se cuidará, también le expresó que si ella quería regresar a media maestría con ellos siempre le tendrían un lugar, terminó el contacto con todos sus seres queridos o con la mayoría de ellos y avanzó sin voltear atrás hacia el área de documentación y aduana del aeropuerto, esperaría a Dr. Pixis en la sala de abordaje pues le habían dicho que Dot la alcanzaría en unos minutos pues había terminado su llamada a Levi y mencionó que haría otras 2.

Mientras ella caminaba sin voltear atrás sentía que su corazón se quedaba en ese lugar con un par de ojos negros y un hombre de baja estatura, pero saldría adelante por él, un amigo y mentor, porque aceptaba que le había enseñado lo que era amar de verdad en poco tiempo, se documentó rápidamente pues sólo llevaba una maleta con ropa y algunos objetos personales y su inseparable mochila lo cual podría llevar consigo adentro de la cabina del avión, pasó la revisión de la aduana y se metió directa a la sala de abordaje, Dot todavía no daba señales de regresar, pero bueno tenía como mínimo media hora para que dieran la última llamada para abordar el avión y se puso a ver parte de la pista y de los aviones que llegaban o salían de aquel lugar a diferentes partes del mundo mientras esperaba a que el tiempo pasara para irse ella también en uno de esos aviones a otro continente.

Mientras al otro extremo de la sala de abordaje iban de regreso al estacionamiento el matrimonio Smith junto con Annie, Bertholt y Christa, las 2 mujeres moqueando y platicando entre sollozos y sonadas de mocos, los 2 caballeros que las acompañaban intentaban consolarlas por medio de palabras de aliento o abrazándolas, Christa se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su madre desde que vieron que Mikasa caminó sin voltear, se habían quedado ahí otros 10 minutos pensando que a lo mejor la pelinegra se arrepentía pero no, todo parecía tranquilo, la niña había cedido al cansancio de tanto llorar pero despertó de repente diciendo un "NO".

* * *

Ya no se extrañaba a estar en aquel lugar, siempre el mismo paisaje y la misma persona esperándola, quería verla y decirle que no se le hacía justo que su tía se fuera, se dirigió directo al lago y ahí estaba ella, sentada abrazando sus piernas y dos lágrimas surcando sus ojos claros.

"NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA MI TÍA, NO QUIERO TENERLA LEJOS" – la niña tenía las manitas sobre sus rodillas le había costado correr mientras lloraba.

"Yo tampoco quiero esto, pero te había dicho que ellos deben decidir" – Petra tomaba la mano que tenía más cerca de la niña mientras con la otra retiraba las huellas de que también se sentía triste como Christa – "quisiera poder hacer algo, pero no puedo en esta situación" – ella también se sentía impotente, esos 2 se amaban y estaba del todo enterara de la situación, maldecía su estado, el no poder estar ahí para abrirles los ojos y decirles más opciones, le dolía ver que no solo ellos sufrían, también lo hacían los seres queridos de ambos que no querían la separación.

"¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS, QUIERO AL ENANO COMO MI TIO?" – Christa sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y haciendo berrinche como le dirían su mamá o su tía, pero era la única manera de demostrar su tristeza, ella se había sentado de la misma manera que Petra.

Ella al ver la acción de la niña la abrazó, poniendo su rostro encima de la cabeza de la niña y besándole la rubia cabellera – "También quisiera lo mismo, pero no puedo llegar hacía ella, sólo me puedes ver tú, pero no llores pequeña, aun a la distancia te prometo que cuidaré a ambos no importando donde estén"

"NO YO NO QUIERO QUE ESTEN SEPARADOS, YO LOS QUIERO JUNTO A MI" – sus gritos demostraban tanto enojo como el deseo de un niño de querer a su familia junta y eso le partía el corazón a Petra.

"No podemos ser egoístas corazón cuando nuestros deseos afectan a otros, el mundo de los adultos a veces es cruel o feo cuando nos pone a decidir entre lo que deseamos y lo que debemos hacer".

"ENTONCES YO NO QUIERO SER UN ADULTO" – al fin había levantado el rostro y la vio directamente con sus hinchados ojitos azules.

"Eso es algo que todos los adultos deseamos cuando crecemos, a veces de niños deseamos ser mayores, pero cuando llegas a serlo deseas con todas tus fuerzas ser un niño de nuevo para poder demostrar sinceramente lo que sientes y no pensar en que afectas a los demás, porque nuestros deseos son más sencillos y puros"

"¿Pero no podemos parar de crecer, verdad?"

"No, es algo natural, todos nacemos, crecemos, amamos, dejamos huella en este mundo, envejecemos y al final morimos, aunque algunos mueren antes de terminar todo el proceso o a veces incluso antes de nacer" – debía ser franca con la niña aunque si por ella fuera la dejaría siempre como una niña pura y sincera.

"¿Ser adulto te hace infeliz?"

"No, ser adulto te puede traer dolor pero también alegría y más a las mujeres cuando maduramos y damos vida".

"¿Y la separación de Levi y mi tía les traerá dicha?"

"No lo sé, sólo te puedo decir que por el momento les producirá mucho dolor"

"¿Puedo hacer algo para que no se vaya?"

"Aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas que lo hagas no creo que sea posible, eres todavía muy pequeña para moverte en un lugar como en el que estas, podrías perderte, además que tu tía es muy cabeza dura, ni siquiera tú mamá logró hacerla retroceder hablándole de sus sentimientos y ella aceptándolos" – suspiraba de impotencia, si tan sólo ella estuviera en su lugar o pudiera entrar a su corazón y hacerla entender las malas si era necesario.

"LO HARÉ" – había recordado algo que le había dicho Petra recién se conocieron –"TÚ DIJISTE QUE HAY COSAS QUE LOS ADULTOS NO PUEDEN ENTENDER" – y la niña empezó a correr hacia el lugar donde se ponía para irse, siempre en ese lugar había una luz que le indicaba por donde podía regresar.

Petra se levantó corriendo asustada por Christa, no quería que le pasará nada, estiraba sus brazos para alcanzarla pero la niña al estar viva tenía más fuerza vital para correr, sólo pudo gritarle – "CHRISTA SI HACES ALGO DESCABELLADO TE PODRÍAS PERDER"

La niña al llegar al lugar de luz, sólo le dijo con una sonrisa y determinación "NO"

Y dejó sola a Petra, esa niña le daba una lección enorme, no se daría por vencida, aun siendo pequeña iba a hacer algo por esos 2, y llegó a la resolución que ella debía hacer lo mismo si Dios le daba una oportunidad.

* * *

Estaba Hanji diciéndole a Annie que se lamentaba por no haberle entregado a Mikasa unas fotos que reveló en la noche para que se las llevara como recuerdo, eran fotos desde que llegó al laboratorio hasta una que tomaron a escondidas de la graduación, cuándo la voz de Christa los asusto con un "NO" en voz demasiado fuerte, Annie se preocupó.

"¿Qué paso cariño?" – le tocaba la frente, no quería que su hija por las emociones se enfermará.

"DEBO IR CON MI TÍA A DECIRLE QUE NO SE VAYA"

Annie y Hanji volvieron a llorar, esa niña expresaba abiertamente lo que ellas querían.

"Christa, no puedes decirle eso, ella ya está en un área donde nadie puede pasar sin autorización o sin que tengas algo importante que decir o entregar" – Erwing intentaba hacerla entender.

Christa bajó su mirada desanimada pero vio algo que sostenía Hanji, era un sobre con el nombre de su tía, en la guardería les habían enseñado un poco a leer y escribir, mínimo podía leer algunas cosas pero sobre todo los nombres de su mamá, y sus tíos y ahora amigos incluidos Levi – "¿Eso es para mi tía?" – señalaba el sobre con su manita, Annie ya la había bajado de su regazo.

"Ah, sí pequeña, eran unas fotos que le traía de regalo a tu tía pero que no alcance a darle, aunque me fuera corriendo no llegaría a tiempo" – decía una Hanji sobándose el estómago abultado.

"TÚ NO PUEDES LLEVARSELAS PERO YO SI," – y acto seguido arrebataba el sobre y se iba corriendo, Fubar salió tras de ella después de la pequeña sorpresa que lo dejó en tierra por unos segundos junto con Annie, Christa era pequeña y él tenía las piernas largas podría alcanzarla pronto, pero no pensó que el aeropuerto lleno de gente era un lugar donde los niños podían correr entre las personas sin problemas mientras que un adulto tenía que estar pidiendo permiso o haciendo a un lado a las personas para no tirarlas en el proceso, iba tras ella intentado no llevarse gente de por medio, no pensaba que esa niña corriera tan deprisa a su edad, de plano era hija de Annie, iba tras ella con algunos metros de desventaja pero no perdia de vista esa cabecita rubia la cual de manera asombrosa sabía por dónde ir.

La niña iba corriendo con un Fubar tras de ella gritándole que se detuviera, ella solo corría más de prisa, sabía que si se detenía no podría llegar a tiempo pero la suerte le jugó mal y cayó de bruces, le había dolido el golpe y en al siguiente instante Bertholt la tenia cargada, intentaba soltarse, había avanzado un gran trecho y estaba desesperada mientras le daba manotazos a su casi "padre" para que la soltará pero sin soltar el sobre, él venía agitado por la carrera y la pena, había pedido mínimo 20 disculpas en un tiempo menor a 7 minutos mientras iba tras la niña.

"Christa lo que estás haciendo está mal" – la niña iba a llorar pero él le sonrió de manera cómplice mientras le apretaba la nariz para limpiársela, dejando a la niña confundida – "pero ya que has llegado tan lejos, te llevaré hacia la sala de abordaje, esperemos tener suerte" – y corrió con Christa en brazos mientras que ella solo le decía que lo quería mucho.

Llegaron en menos de 3 minutos, pero los guardias de seguridad no los dejaron pasar, Fubar sólo dijo "Maldita sea" mientras que pasaba una mano por su negro cabello, la rubia que traía en brazos volvía a llorar, iban de regreso con cara de derrota cuando una voz familiar los detuvo.

"¿Qué paso, por qué esas caras?"

"Ah, Dr. Pixis, vera, le queríamos entregar solo estas fotos a Mikasa por parte de Hanji, pero no nos han dejado pasar y pues" – pero una voz pequeña lo interrumpió.

"No quiero que mi tía se vaya" – estaba secando sus ojitos con las manos – "no puede dejar a Levi así, ella lo quiere y él también y además también Petra quiere que estén juntos"

Aquella declaración hizo que al doctor Dot Pixis se le abrieran los ojos como platos, ¿de dónde había escuchado ese nombre esa niña y como hacía esa declaración? , Dot tomaba el sobre, pero se dirigió a la niña.

"¿Dijiste el nombre de Petra verdad? - miraba a Fubar y este le dio a entender de que no sabía de que hablaba.

"Si" – pero tapo su boquita, el que Petra fuera su amiga era un secreto entre ambas.

"No te asustes, la conozco, es una mujer muy bonita algo bajita de cabello rubio y ojos castaños claros ¿verdad?"

Al ver que "súper calvito" decía eso de su amiga se animo a decirle un poco de la verdad – "Si es muy bonita aunque siempre tiene una mirada triste por el enano de Levi"

Fubar miraba todo preocupado, él nunca había oído el nombre de Petra en ninguna de sus conversaciones con Annie, pero si el hombre que tenía enfrente miraba a la niña con comprensión y tranquilidad pensaba que no era algo malo.

"Así qué hablas con ella, y ¿Qué te dice?, hace mucho que no la veo, ¿está bien?"

"Si está bien, pero no puedo decirte lo que ella me platica es secreto, sólo puedo decir que ella no quiere que mi tía y Levi se separen pero no puede hacer nada en el lugar donde esta"

Ese momento para Dot Pixis era una señal de que lo que estaba decidiendo Mikasa era una tontería, TODOS QUERÍAN QUE ESOS DOS TERCOS ESTUVIERAN JUNTOS, INCLUSO PETRA EN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTUVIERA ESTABA DEACUERDO Y SE EXPRESABA POR MEDIO DE ESA NIÑA, Christa era especial, no tenía dudas, de venir de un doloroso origen a estar rodeada de amor y protección no sólo de su familia y amigos, sino que ahora tenía al mejor ángel guardián que podía existir, en su mente Petra había hecho más que suficiente, vería él si podía aportar su granito de arena.

"Mira Christa tú no puedes pasar, pero yo si puedo darle esto a tu tía, y le diré lo que sientes, no te prometo nada pero intentaré ayudar tanto a ti como a Petra, le darías mi saludos ¿por favor?" – la niña asentía mientras él se dirigía después a Bertholt – "Llévatela ahora Annie debe estar preocupada aunque sepa que la seguiste" – y se despedía de ellos con una sonrisa mientras la niña se iba abrazada del cuello de la pareja de Annie.

De repente, al lado de esos dos pero viéndolo directamente estaba a una mujer vestida de blanco con el cabello dorado y los ojos castaños con una sonrisa, le decía "gracias Dot". Petra sólo pudo mostrarse ante ese hombre porque creyó en lo que le dijo Christa.

Dot solo le hizo una señal de adiós a una bella mujer y se daba la vuelta para ver si lograba entrar en razón a otra que era terca como una mula.

* * *

Mikasa estaba viendo el horizonte absorta, pero reaccionó al escuchar la segunda llamada, faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que hicieran el último anuncio y tendría que abordar el avión, iba a marcarle al Dr. Pixis, pero este se sentó a su lado y le extendió un sobre que ella tomo, tenía su nombre impreso.

"Ábrelo por favor, quiero ver que contiene"

"Pero, trae mi nombre a lo mejor es algo vergonzoso"

"No lo es, ya he visto su contenido, pero quiero que tú lo hagas"

"¿Para qué quiere eso si ya sabe el contenido del mismo?" – no entendía la necedad del profesor

"Mikasa, sólo hazlo por favor, es necesario que lo mires"

"Está bien" – rodó los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, rasgo el sobre que sabía que era de parte de Hanji por la letra, pero al ver el contenido su defensa se derrumbó.

Eran fotos de todos sus seres queridos con ella.

Las primeras fotos eran de sus días en el laboratorio, desde primer día laboral con el matrimonio Smith, hasta cuando el equipo se completo con Levi, era divertido ver la cara que ponía este en la foto grupal, en todas su sonrisa parecía una mueca, también estaba aquella foto embarazosa donde él la jaló por accidente y cayó encima de él, la cara de los dos de sorpresa y después otra que tomaron enseguida donde él ponía su mano frente a su cara pero que se veían en sus ojos que estaba molesto, las otras eran de cuando trabajaban en el laboratorio, no supo cuando les tomaron esas fotos, pero todos tenían semblantes serios mientras hacían pruebas, pero en casi todas eran de ellos dos, eran fotos de cuando se pasaban cosas o comentaban algún detalle mientras verificaban resultados de las muestras, ella recordaba que en poco tiempo se sentían en perfecta sintonía para pasarse o tomar cosas sin decirse nada, solo una mirada o un gesto los hacía moverse en secuencia con el otro.

Las otras fotos la dejaron impactada, eran momentos que podía catalogar como familiares, eran del convivio de navidad en su casa, sospechaba que Annie las había tomado y que se las pasó a Hanji, era cuando ellos dos estaba dormidos y después otra donde Ymir se quería ir sobre el "enano aprovechado" para golpearlo por abusar de su hermanita, otras que se tomaron durante el convivio de Levi cargado a Christa o donde él salía con los 2 hombres de su familia, una de la cena donde todos brindaban y ellos estaban sentados uno la lado del otro, también estaban las fotos del festejo hecho en la casa de los Smith por los cumpleaños de Christa, Annie y ella, era de cuando estaban jugando volley ball, se miraban ambos con fiereza en una de ellas mientras saltaban sobre la red y en la misma toma una Annie le sacaba el dedo a Reiner y un Erwing junto con Bertholt miraban fijo la pelota con la boca abierta, después había otra foto donde estaban todas las mujeres menos ella, sospechaba que fue después de aquel "accidente".

Después había algunas de cuando todavía no los trataba a Hanji, Erwing y Levi; de seguro era cuando ella todavía estaba en preparatoria, la primera era una de cuando ellos eran estudiantes en la misma universidad, ellos se encontraban dentro del laboratorio donde ella estudio por casi 4 años con sus batas blancas, Levi con cara de amargado, Hanji y Erwing dándose un beso y Dot sonriendo ante tal escena, después había una donde estaban sin el profesor pero había una cuarta persona, era una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos castaños, ella tenía agarrado de la mano a Levi mientras este volteaba a cualquier punto de la cámara, en ese momento pensó que era Petra.

Pero las imágenes que derrumbarón por completo su máscara ante Dot fueron las últimas 2 .

La primera era la foto de la boda de Levi, pues al ver detenidamente el rostro de su mujer recordó haberla visto en sueños, mientras que le gritaba "no sueltes su mano, no lo dejes sólo por favor", era demasiado para ella, PETRA LE ESTABA DICIENDO EN SUEÑOS QUE NO LO DEJARA DESDE ANTES DE QUE FUERA CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE SENTIA POR ÉL, iba a dejar de ver las fotos porque la otra sabía que era de su graduación porque en la orilla se divisaba un arreglo que era una representación de un naipe, pero Dot la tomó y se la puso enfrente, esa la hizo soltar un sollozo y temblar, en esa foto Levi y ella se estaban besando.

"¿QUÉ GANA CON ESTO PROFESOR?" – ella agachaba su cabeza, temblaba por el montón de emociones que la embargaban, pero no soltaba las fotos.

"Que te des cuenta de que tú decisión es un error, ¿lo amas, no es así?" – él miraba sereno las acciones de la chica.

"Y QUÉ CON ESO, SI SOLO QUIERE QUE LO ADMITA LO DIGO, SI AMO A LEVI RIVAILLE COMO NO LO HE HECHO NUNCA, Y ME DUELE HACER ESTO COMO NO TIENE UNA IDEA PERO NO PUEDO SER EGOISTA A ESTAS ALTURAS DE LA VIDA" – Dot estaba siendo cruel con ella al ponerla en esa situación, su temple se había ido a la mierda al ver esas fotos.

"¿Y AUN ASÍ NO PIENSAS QUEDARTE?" – Dot estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella ya había tomado una resolución – "NO"


	25. Chapter 25 Seguir adelante

Segunda parte del final, a ver si no padece confuso, aqui estoy en 2 tiempos, 4 años después de la partida del avión y el día en que se partió Mikasa Ackerman.

Sospecho que este capítulo y el que sigue me quedaron algo fumados, perdón si salen incongruencias XD.

Besos y los quiero.

* * *

Capítulo 25 Seguir adelante

4 años después, 25 de Junio

Levi

Era un asco ese jodido día en particular del año, despertarse solo y que peor que escuchando el jodido ruido de un avión rumbo al cielo para quién sabe dónde, no detestaba a los aviones o al aeropuerto más que sólo ese día, odiaba los 25 de Junio con toda su alma, él era de los que siempre se despertaba temprano pero siempre en esa fecha desde hace 4 años se levantaba tarde como no queriendo recordar lo sucedido y ni se molestaba en ir a la oficina y eso que estaba en desarrollo de otro medicamento pero para personas con mal de Parkinson para poder retardar los efectos de la misma sobre el cerebro, buscaba lograr algo padecido a la Levodopa pero de un efecto más prolongado al ser compuesta y que ayudara a recuperar en mayor medida la dopamina que el cerebro pierde con esta enfermedad, pero para lograr ese segundo proyecto había perdido a Ackerman. Logró su sueño de sacar aquel primer medicamento que le hizo manejar demasiado stress, aquel proyecto era un neuroléptico o anti psicótico mayor que al final consiguió el apoyo y aprobación de la APA, fue un lío pero valió la pena, en varios hospitales del mundo el medicamento que desarrollo en apoyo de los Smith era una de las primeras opciones a darse a los enfermos logrando tener una mejor calidad de vida al tener mejor dominio de su mente y estar conscientes la mayor parte del tiempo, la Compañía Farmacéutica Smith se había posicionado en un lugar privilegiado en los negocios y la medicina gracias a ello.

Se sentía con bastante melancolía como aquel sábado 25 e irónicamente estaba en la misma situación de hace 4 años, parado al lado de la ventana de su recámara sólo con un pantalón de pijama de algodón y el torso descubierto, el pelo algo despeinado y mirando su reflejo, seguía viéndose joven y atractivo tenía que reconocerlo, los años le habían entregado de manera increíble algo de más estatura, unos centímetros de los cuales Erwing se bufaba de que había pegado un estirón a los casi 29, que a lo mejor entrenar o "hacer demasiado ejercicio" había hecho un buen trabajo, a sus 32 años le decían compañeros de trabajo o compañeras que era un buen prospecto o si no sólo hacía falta ver a Hanji diciéndole cosas como "como los buenos vinos, entre más añejos mejor o que los mejores perfumes vienen en envases pequeños" eso lo ponía de malas y Erwing la secundaba o si no lo hacía el pequeño hijo de ellos, lo mirabas y parecía un ángel pero sólo si estaba quieto, ese niño era un demonio en persona, una mezcla mortal para la humanidad de genes Smith-Zoe los cuales tenían cargados hasta el fondo del ADN la idea de sacarlo de sus casillas, NUNCA SE ESTABA QUIETO ESE NIÑO Y NI SIQUIERA LE TENIA MIEDO, TENIA UNOS COJONES PARA REIRSE EN SU CARA CUANDO LO REGAÑABA, le recordaba un poco a Christa, pero ella era bien portada no como ese niñato infeliz que disfrutaba de ponerle todo patas para arriba cada vez que iba a su departamento y corría por toda la casa pero más cuando iba a su habitación, pero ahora miraba como ese objeto color plata que surcaba los cielos y que lo despertó iba cada vez más alto haciéndolo recordar lo que pasó 4 años atrás.

* * *

Flash back

Estaba dormido o intentaba hacerse el dormido a esas horas, el madrugaba pero a las 07:30 am de ese día en vez de estar cambiado y salir a la oficina estaba en su cama con el humor de perros, pero alguien allá arriba no lo quería, estaba timbrando tanto su teléfono celular y el de su casa al mismo tiempo, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que los únicos que harían eso serian Hanji y Erwing, le estaban crispando los nervios, ya eran 5 minutos con ese infierno de ruido y miraba que no se detendrían, así de decidió pararse a contestar en el teléfono de su recámara y mandarlos a la mierda.

"VAYANSE A LA JODIDA, DE UNA VEZ LES DIGO QUE NO IRÉ PARA ALLA, COMO DIJE HACE UNA SEMANA IRIA A LA GRADUACION PERO NO A DESPEDIRLA ASÍ QUE DEJEN DE ESTAR JODIENDO Y DEJENME EN PAZ DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ ENTENDIERON ERWING Y HANJI"

"Buenos días Levi, por lo que miro se ha despertado con un humor de perros" – lejos de oírse enojada la voz que estaba al otro lado de la linea sonaba divertida, también se lograba escuchar las carcajadas de Hanji y Erwing atrás.

"Disculpe profesor, es que vi el número al contestar y pues ellos serian los únicos que osaran en marcar tanto a la casa o a mi celular con tanta insistencia, creo que deberé tener más cuidado" – se sentía un poco apenado con el Dr. Dot Pixis al haberle dicho toda aquella sarta de insultos que ya tenían destinatarios.

"No importa, mi motivo en realidad era como dijiste hace un momento pedirte que vinieras pero veo que tu determinación es no venir, pero también te llamó para preguntarte algo o más bien dicho para reclamarte ¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste que tenias problemas con de lo del medicamento en el que estabas trabajando?, sé que la APA es la máxima autoridad en psiquiatría pero se pueden buscar a otras personas que integren el comité para que te den apoyo, no todo es el Dr. Grisha Jeager"

"Lo siento profesor, es que no quería agobiarlo en un problema de esa índole, suficientemente agradecido estoy con el apoyo que nos brindó cuando estuvimos en apuros con el embarazo de Hanji y ahora su partida a Estados Unidos no creía conveniente preocuparlo antes de irse" – se había sentado en la cama y recargado su espalda en la cabecera de la misma.

"Te disculpo, pero dime ¿no hay acaso otra salida, algo que poder hacer para que no se detenga el proyecto o que esos imbéciles mínimo te pasen la información y regresen las muestras?" – había irritación en la voz del mayor.

"Sólo 2 vías o se reintegra el Dr. Grisha Jeager o encontramos al Dr. Dalliz Zacklay para el proyecto, y a este último no lo hemos podido localizar, pero no se preocupe veré qué hacer para que no se detenga el proyecto, contactaré con Jeager a ver si decide regresar a ayudar, él ha intentado a su manera ayudarnos con el comité del APA pero son tercos en sus resoluciones e igual él pues ha mencionado que aunque no esté Ackerman trabajando con nosotros también lo hace por Annie y Christa no quisiera venir para acá seguido pues tendría la tentación de acercarse a ellas y no quiere causarles ningún momento incomodo" – toda la situación era un fastidio para Levi.

"Entonces sólo te queda la opción de Dalliz Zacklay"

"Si, así es, sería un milagro encontrarlo pero parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra" – estaba desesperado pero debía sonar calmado ante su mentor.

"Lo conocí hace tiempo en un viaje de placer, coincidimos en la biblioteca del capitolio en Washington D.C. platicamos porque él me conocía por un reportaje de una revista, tuvimos una charla muy amena y pues me comentó que cuando a veces se pone a investigar se pierde del mundo para dedicarse a ello al 100%, pocos saben dónde está su paradero cuando eso sucede, a lo mejor está en una situación similar"

"Entonces tendré que darme por vencido o buscar una adivino o caza tesoros para que me ayude a encontrarlo si Grisha sigue de terco" – un bufido se escucho de su boca y por el otro extremo de repente escucho un "ahora entiendo" sorpresivo de su profesor – "¿pasa algo Dot?" – esa exclamación le llamó la atención.

"Levi, una pregunta, ¿Le comentaste algo de esto a Ackerman?"

Esa pregunta era rara viniendo de el mayor pero no veía caso mentirle – "No, no le he dicho nada la respecto, tanto Erwing y yo lo hemos mantenido en secreto de ella para evitar que se sienta incómoda" – se estaba hartando y un dolor de cabeza le estaba empezando a llegar, recordó la sensación del cuerpo de ella cerca del suyo ayer y quería mejor amargarse a solas recordando ese calor que desprendían sus delicadas formas y el sabor de su boca – "lo siento Dot, pero voy a colgar no me siento de ánimos de seguir con esto, nos vemos, suerte y por favor cuídala como si fuera yo" – y colgó.

Aventó el teléfono sin fijarse donde caería y se recostó en la cama de nuevo esperando que el sueño lo dominara una vez más y soñar con una pelinegra que se iría de su lado tal vez para no volver pero que se llevaría su corazón al otro lado del mundo.

No podía dormir, pero de repente vio las 08:30 am, para esas alturas Mikasa debía de estar surcando el cielo, con esa idea en mente se dejo caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

25 de Junio, 4 años después

Mikasa

Llevaba 2 horas despierta, ese día y los siguientes 2 los pidió tener libres en el trabajo y en la universidad no había clases pues empezó unos días atrás el periodo vacacional, sólo iban alumnos que reprobaban pero ella con anticipación había aplicado los exámenes remediales y entregado calificaciones a tiempo, lamentablemente algunos repetirían año pero otros lo habían logrado por las justas, y aunque siempre amaba despertarse tarde los días libres desde hace 4 años los 25 de junio se levantaba temprano con una sensación de vacío, ese día ella había perdido una parte de persona pero no se arrepentía, había hecho su maestría, y daba clases en la universidad donde curso esta, se desarrollaba profesionalmente de manera exitosa, pero aun así recordaba esa fecha con algo de incomodidad, se dirigía a la cocina, se tomaría un café y se llevaría algo para comer a la recámara de su ahora departamento desde aquella fecha, pero ahora había algo que todavía la sorprendía, el que se animara a andar en ropa interior por su ahora hogar, nunca lo hizo cuando vivía con Annie y Christa por recato y no dar un mal ejemplo pero ahora viviendo ahí podía hacerlo con total libertad recién se despertaba, pero a veces las extrañaba, sabía que eran felices al lado del esposo de Annie, Fubar al fin lo había logrado y no sólo eso, ahora el nombre de su sobrina era Christa Historia Lionhearth Fubar, un día le comentaron por teléfono de ese suceso, de cómo un día Christa en 1 año de primaria les dijo que quería llevar el apellido de él como sus demás compañeritos llevaban el de sus padres, él sentía alegría de que lo considerada un padre pero debía tener la aprobación de Annie, ella sólo se limito a decir "Ok, pero el apellido de tu papé ira después del mío", desde ese día esa familia era más sólida y ya tenían un niño llamado Marco, era el retrato de Bertholt pero con los ojos de color de Annie y Christa a sus ahora 8 años le comentaba cuando hablaban por teléfono que lo adoraba. Sus gustos también cambiaron, ahora traía un coordinado de de encaje negro de algodón cubriéndole el cuerpo, se vestía más atrevida y femenina aunque cómoda, se sentía más mujer, tenía ya 28 años y miraba que su fisionomía cambió en ese lapso pero le gustaba lo que veía, eso si nunca dejaba su cabello más largo que la melena corta que trajo desde de que entró a trabajar hace tiempo a la compañía Smith, en parte por un simple capricho de nostalgia o como un recordatorio de su paso como todavía estudiante en ese lugar y también por lo práctico, tenía compañeras que le decían que su cabello era hermoso y que no debía desperdiciarlo en traerlo corto, que se dejará crecer el cabello pero ella solo respondía que lo pensaría pero no era así, seguiría trayéndolo de esa manera, mientras divagaba se agacho por un poco de fruta a sacar del refrigerador y vio frente a sus ojos por efecto de la gravedad una cadena de oro blanco con una argolla también del mismo material de la cadena con una piedra de obsidiana plateada, esa argolla significaba tanto que jamás se la quitaba, siempre preguntaban quienes recién la conocían que significaba ese anillo en su cuello, ella solo decía "una promesa de seguir adelante aun recordando el pasado" junto con una sonrisa melancólica, y eso era en realidad para ella, ese anillo dado por Levi Rivaille era una promesa de no dejarse vencer. Se enderezo un poco y tomo la argolla entre sus dedos y su mente voló al pasado recordando algunos fragmentos de ese día cargado de emociones.

Pero ahora las cosas habían dado un giro de 360 grados en ese periodo de menos de un lustro, quería descansar y se dirigía a su habitación, pero de sus labios salió un simple susurro como cada año después de ese día que estuvo en el aeropuerto.

"Adiós Mikasa Ackerman, fuiste una temerosa mujer que al final salió adelante".

Y Mikasa fue hacia su recamara para desayunar en su cama.

* * *

Levi, actualidad

Miraba su reflejo, como viendo las diferencias de su actual yo al de hace unos años, de cuándo amaba a Mikasa Ackerman y sólo salió una sonrisa melancólica, ella le había pedido seguir y que amara de nuevo, y lo había cumplido, tenía a su lado a una mujer que lo amaba tanto que había dejado atrás todo por él.

Pero ahora su estómago reclamaba comida, se separo de la ventana para ir por algo de desayunar, tendría que empezar pronto a arreglarse, tenía que ordenar varias cosas antes de que le regresaran unas "escandalosas" personas a desesperarlo como de costumbre.

Pero aun así en su interior le dolía un poco la pérdida de Mikasa Ackerman y con anhelo dijo su nombre.


	26. Chapter 26 La pérdida de Mikasa Ackerman

Bueno, esta es la tercer parte del capítulo final, espero no caer dentro de la maldición de Steven Spielberg en la cual la historía va bien y el final apesta, (Admito tengo mis dudas en como me quedó), así como pido disculpas si el lemmon me quedo algo raro.

Este es el capitulo final pero haré ya se epílogos, así que todavía no puedo dejar terminada esta historia sin ver como me quedaría papí Levi jejeje.

Bueno gracias por leer hasta aquí, disfruten el capítulo y perdón si se notan mucho mis "muletillas" pero creo que necesito leer más (Se aceptan recomendaciones de libros que usen bastantes palabras o sinonimos) para no ser tan repetitiva, de una de las recomendaciones que me dieron de las pausas fisiológicas (Kchibkn) las tomaré en cuenta para la edición de este fic, quiero corregir esos errores pero para ello necesito imprimir todo el escrito y leer en fisico para fijarme mejor en los errores, en la computadora me pierdo por aquello que no veo mucho las rayitas de correción de word.

Los quiero mucho, gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos pronto ya sea cuando cierre este fic o empiece con el otro que me ronda en mi cabeza (Creo que debo de dejar de comer mucho dulce, los kilos y las alucionaciones me estan pegando demasiado duro)

* * *

Capítulo 26. La pérdida de Mikasa Ackerman

Iba en camino a abrir la puerta de su habitación e ir a prepararse algo decente para desayunar después de "meditar" en el paso de esos 4 años, ya estaba bien de estar pensando en momentos de mierdas sentimentales, pero un "Mikasa Ackerman" salió de sus labios, pero no se dio cuenta de que del otro lado la mujer que vivía con él se le quedaba viendo de manera inquisitiva y se sintió estúpido ante ella, seguía a veces anclándose al pasado.

"Todavía la extrañas, ¿verdad?" – ese tono no tenia reproche alguno.

"Si, no lo niego, pero debo decirte que te amo más que a ella, esa mujer es importante en mi vida, pero tú te has llevado el premio" – decía mientras tomaba la mano de esa mujer, ella portaba una argolla de platino con 3 pequeños brillantes a juego con la que él traía, ambas argollas en su interior tenían grabadas la fecha del 25 de diciembre, se habían casado el día del cumpleaños de él como un detalle de parte de esa extraordinaria mujer que se le entregó por completo.

"¿Me amas más que a Mikasa Ackerman?" – su ahora esposa levantaba una ceja mientras lo miraba divertida y se dejaba sujetar de la cintura, estaba segura de que su esposo la besaría hasta dejarla sin aliento.

"Por supuesto, daría mi vida por ti de ser necesario" – la sujetaba de manera firme y posesiva mientras la jalaba con el caminando rumbo a la cama, la pegaba a su cuerpo pero debía tener cuidado con ella, en su vientre se gestaba una vida más, aunque ya le había dado la dicha de ser padre de gemelos hace menos de 2 años, y se fundió en un beso profundo, ella solo lo abrazaba del cuello como se le daba a entender, tenía las manos algo ocupadas, se separaron por falta de aire y Levi repartía besos en el cuello de su mujer, ella solo se dejaba hacer, suspiraba o emitía gemidos de aprobación de lo que le estaba haciendo, ese hombre la volvía loca, pero él detuvo su contacto abruptamente y la hizo molestarse para lo cual lanzo un gruñido, él sólo sonrió de manera seductora y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a su cama, deposito lo que ella traía en sus manos en la mesa al lado de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta y la hizo sentarse en su regazo para abrazarla.

"Te amo por lo que has dejado y me das, pero por sobre todas las cosas te amo por dejar de ser Mikasa Ackerman para ser Mikasa Rivaille" – y besaba su mano donde estaba esa argolla de matrimonio y después tomaba el anillo que forjó con parte del material de su anterior anillo de matrimonio con Petra y que tenía engarzada una piedra del color de los ojos de su mujer y de sus gemelos, ella no se la quitaba porque era la señal de seguir adelante aun teniendo como base el pasado, ella veneraba a Petra, le tenía respeto y cariño y como en aquel entonces, cada 25 de febrero lo acompañaba a visitar la tumba de su primer esposa y la arreglaba con esmero, a veces estaban en silencio y otras veces ella platicaba con ella por él, fueron también cuando supieron que ella estaba embarazada de los otros 2 hombres más importantes de su vida, ella quiso ir para pedirle protección a Petra, pues le decía que ella era el ángel guardián de las familias que rodeaban a Levi.

Los dos se miraron con complicidad, ese 25 de Junio de hace 4 años atrás fue una batalla contra el fuero interno de una mujer.

* * *

25 de junio, sala de abordaje 4 años atrás.

"¿Entonces por qué te marchas, acaso eres tan cobarde como para no reconocer lo que sientes?" - Debía hacer reaccionar a esa mujer, no sólo su corazón se destrozaría, sospechaba que el de Levi también si tomaba ella ese avión, como profesor perdería a una excelente estudiante, pero si se la llevaba perdería a 2 excelentes seres humanos.

Ese hombre la empezaba a desesperar. Y AL DIABLO LA PACIENCIA Y EL QUE DIRAN SI ESTABA LLORANDO, SI TENIA QUE DECIR LO QUE SENTIA PARA QUE LA DEJARA ABORDAR EL AVION EN PAZ LO HARIA.

"PORQUE VALE MÁS LA VIDA DE MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE LA FELICIDAD DE UNA SOLA, PORQUE NO PUEDO DETENER LAS ALAS DE QUIEN PUEDE VOLAR AUNQUE YO ME DESTROCE EN LA CAIDA, PORQUE ÉL DEBE DE VIVIR, AMAR Y SOBRE TODO LUCHAR, Y VAYA QUE DEBE HACERLO, SUS SUEÑOS NO SON SOLO PARA SU SATISFACCIÓN, SUS SUEÑOS TRAERIAN FELICIDAD A TANTAS PERSONAS QUE ESPERAN UNA MEJOR CALIDAD DE VIDA… YO NO PUEDO DETENERLO"

Dot la hizo enderezarse y la tomo de los hombros para que lo viera a la cara, ahora todo encajaba en su cabeza, ella había escuchado en algún momento una conversación de Levi y de Erwing sobre la situación en la que estaban y decidía darle libertad de acción a Levi, era una acción loable y de amor pero también demasiado precipitada, había otras maneras de solucionar eso sin que tuviera que separarse del hombre que amaba y que le correspondía.

"Mikasa, ¿de qué no lo puedes detener?"

"De su investigación, no sé si sepa que está desarrollando un medicamento para personas con esquizofrenia, esta ahorita en fase de prueba o bueno estaría en fase de prueba en algunos hospitales de aquí y de Estados Unidos, uno de ellos era el de Grisha Jeager, pero desde que dejó la jefatura del mismo la APA se ha puesto en el plan de que si no dirige la investigación Grisha o el Dr. Dalliz Zacklay que es igual de respetado no sólo no le darán los datos que se han obtenido en este tiempo, sino que tendrían que volver a correr las muestras de 2 años de nuevo porque no les regresarían las que tienen por perjuicios sufridos en la asociación, y en dado caso que hagan las muestras, su enemistad con ese organismo le cerraría muchas puertas de lugares potenciales para probarlo" - le era difícil hablar y no llorar.

"¿Y estás segura que ese medicamento funcionará?, Mikasa, tú has dicho que es fase de prueba o experimental, podría no hacerlo".

"No lo creo, además de que me entere de los resultados obtenidos en los hospitales locales y por el momento no hay reacción negativa en los pacientes que aceptaron probar el medicamento"

"Buenos si es así, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu partida?"

"Que Levi ni Erwing querían trabajar con Grisha por mi bienestar emocional y parece que este tampoco quiere venir a trabajar aquí por mi y sospecho que también por Christa y Annie"

"¿Y qué hay del otro doctor?"

"NO LO ENCUENTRAN"

Dot notaba su desesperación y a la vez que ella no había pensado todas las posibilidades -"¿Y NO SERIAS CAPAZ DE ESTAR CON ÉL AUNQUE GRISHA TUVIERA QUE ESTAR A UN LADO DE LEVI?" – la miraba detenidamente y con concentración, de su respuesta dependía sus acciones a tomar - ¿ TU AMOR ES TAN POCO COMO PARA MARCHARTE SEGÚN TU PARA NO CAUSARLE PROBLEMAS, PERO NO ERES CAPAZ DE LUCHAR CON ÉL POR ESE SUEÑO? – respiraba agitado, pero tenía que elevar la voz para que ella entendiera a gritos de ser necesario aunque la gente alrededor se les quedada viendo – "ESO ES QUÉ NO CONFIAS EN ÉL, SABES QUE LEVI DEMASIADO TENAZ PARA BUSCAR OTRAS VIAS, Y ESO LO ESTABA PENSANDO ¿O NO? AL DECIDIR CORRER NUEVAS MUESTRAS AUNQUE LOS RESULTADOS DEMORARAN UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO"

"CLARO QUE SOPORTARIA TENER ESE BASTARDO A UN LADO SI CON ESO ÉL NO PUSIERA TRABAS Y LEVI PUDIERA REALIZAR SU SUEÑO" – se abrazaba a si misma con desesperación – "YO MISMA LE PEDIRIA QUE ACCEDIERA" – y de repente cayó en lo que había dicho, ERA CAPAZ DE SOPORTAR A GRISHA POR LEVI, veía a Dot como si fuera un enviado del cielo al darle esa revelación, no había pensado con claridad por las emociones encontradas que tenia y por el miedo de que el tiempo se agotada para que decidiera o encontrara Levi alguna alternativa pronto para no detener más tiempo su proyecto.

Dot la abrazó poniendo al cabeza de ella en su pecho – "Mikasa, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ve con él y lucha a su lado, y si no todo sale bien al final siempre podrás contar con este pobre viejo como amigo y consejero, a veces es bueno ser un poco egoísta y luchar por lo que se quiere o anhela, pues el amor es el único poder que puede curar el alma y no un medicamento, por amor surgen milagros y las personas se superan y tú en realidad en vez de ser un impedimento creo que serás el motor para que él luche con más ganas por sus proyectos porque tendrá un apoyo en ti"

Ella no necesito más, abrazo a ese hombre con el cariño que se imaginaba tendría una hija a su padre – "Gracias, usted es para mí como un padre" – le dio un beso corto en la boca y corrió tomando sus cosas traía su maleta y mochila que se llevaría en la cabina con ella así que no tenía que preocuparse por recuperar su equipaje más tarde, ella le había dedicado una sonrisa mientras le hacia el ademan de despedida con la mano y la veía correr hacia fuera de la sala de abordaje con un semblante muy diferente al que tenia al estar allá adentro pensando en irse, él sólo suspiro e hizo las últimas 2 llamadas que haría ese día.

* * *

Mikasa iba corriendo por todo el aeropuerto después de casi golpear a 3 personas en el proceso, los guardias de la sala de abordaje no la querían dejar salir porque perdería el avión, ella gritó que le "valía una mierda" y a empujones se fue del lugar, para esas alturas ya no estaban de seguro ni Fubar ni Annie, tendría que tomar un taxi para llegar al departamento de Levi, pero no había ninguno, iba a cruzar la calle para ver si encontraba un autobús, pero su celular sonó y contestó el teléfono.

"No muevas ese trasero de donde estés, en 5 minutos llego por ti, sólo dime donde estas y pasare frente a ti, me acaba de hablar Dot y me ha dicho que pasó, así que mientras conduzco y Hanji me detiene el teléfono te quiero pedir una disculpa por haberte puesto en un dilema de este tipo, debimos de haber hablado contigo para buscar una mejor salida" – ella escuchaba a una Hanji gritando cosas como "hurra", "mini Rivailles" y "boda", y un Erwing que le pedía que se estuviera quita, ella solo podía sonreír ante ello.

"¿Mikasa sigues ahí, no me has dicho donde carajos estas?"

"Lo siento, estoy frente a la salida principal del aeropuerto, no hay ningún taxi así que puedes verme en cuanto llegues y no me debes ninguna disculpa, yo también debí de haber dicho o consultado algo al respecto".

"Creo que fue falta de comunicación pero tendremos tiempo para corregir esos errores, ok, ya te veo"

Erwing derrapó por frenar de repente y Mikasa se subió rápidamente al auto de los Smith, iban camino a la casa de Levi, Hanji intentaba marcarle pero no contestaba, y estaba nerviosa mordiéndose el labio, tendría que pelear para pedirle 2 disculpas, la primera por no haber pensado bien las cosas e irse de esa manera en vez de luchar y la otra por ser egoísta y querer estar a su lado aunque pudiera retrasar un poco el proyecto, pero si era necesario que hablará con Grisha para que todo siguiera adelante y tragarse su enojo, lo haría.

* * *

No podía dormir, ya casi serian las 09:30 am y el teléfono había vuelto a joder de repente y seguía sonando, pero no iba a contestar, estaba harto, no podía ni siquiera deprimirse a gusto, no tenía hambre, se sentía solo en su departamento, veía el jardín de su balcón y recordaba el día que ella fue a su casa y como se mojaba alegremente afuera con la lluvia, era una niña en esos momentos, era todo tan injusto y doloroso, para esas alturas ella debería estar viendo el océano azul, leyendo algún libro o a lo mejor estaba platicando mientras le tomaba la mano a Dot para no tener nervios, recordaba cuando salieron del país la primera vez para la revisión de proveedores ella no había volado jamás y estaba nerviosa, él primero la puso a leer y la relajo un poco esa actividad pero después se había aburrido o los nervios ganaron más y se volvió a alterar un poco, lo notaba por lo rígida que estaba y decidió tomarla de la mano y platicar con ella, eso fue efectivo y volvió a usar esa técnica tanto en el regreso como en el segundo viaje, platicaban de cosas del trabajo, de sus anécdotas en la escuela o simplemente podían estar en un silencio cómodo pero con las manos juntas.

Iba a meter al refrigerador la comida que preparó para desayunar, el teléfono parece que al fin daría tregua pues había dejado de sonar en algún momento de sus divagaciones, pero unos golpes en la puerta bastante fuertes le crisparon los nervios, dejó la comida en la mesa de la cocina y más vale que no fuera Erwing el que estuviera tocando la puerta porque con el humor de perros que traía juraría que lo agarraría de costal de box aunque dejará a Hanji viuda en el proceso, un "VOY" durante el trayecto hizo que los golpes a su puerta cesarán.

* * *

Había escuchado su voz algo molesta con ese "VOY", estaba cagada de nervios por lo que le diría, en el trayecto Erwing y Hanji le dieron ideas, desde las más absurdas hasta las más porno para sobrellevar la situación, pero su cabeza era un caos, no sabía que decirle o mejor dicho como expresarse de manera correcta, pero al momento en el que él abrió la puerta vio como intentaba recomponer su semblante triste a uno normal, la razón de ella se fue de vacaciones, siguió su impulso de quitarse esa cara de dolor y se metió con él mientras lo besaba con desesperación.

* * *

Si esto era un sueño, que no lo despertarán.

Abrió la puerta pero antes en un intento de recomponer un poco su expresión miro al suelo pero al levantar la vista y ver quién estaba jodiendo a esas horas su puerta y lo que supo después era que fue empujado dentro de su departamento mientras lo tomaban del rostro y lo besaban con desesperación su cerebro dejó de funcionar, sólo se dejó estrellar contra la pared mientras una boca reconocida para él se fundía con la suya, tomó de la cadera a su invasora y la pego a su cuerpo, quería robarle el alma con ese beso.

* * *

Poco a poco el contacto de sus labios bajaba de intensidad, la unión de sus bocas estaba ahora siendo más pausada, con cariño y delicadeza, nada comparado al arrebato carnal y desesperado de un inicio, al tener los ojos cerrados las sensaciones de sus cuerpos eran más intensas, el movimiento de sus belfos acompasados con su respiración lenta pero profunda junto con el roce de sus lenguas que habían danzado furiosas dentro de sus bocas, la sensación de calor al estar tan juntos, la firmeza del cuerpo de Levi contra la suavidad del de Mikasa, el sentir como ella lo aferraba el rostro le hacía darse cuenta de que no era una ilusión, ese tacto era real, ella por su parte el saber que la tenía tan firmemente agarrada contra si le daba la sensación de fortaleza que sabía que no tenían sus piernas en ese momento, pero ella rompió el beso y el gruño ante la separación, pero al segundo siguiente le dio gusto el saber el porqué había se había separado la dueña de esos labios que lo habían sumido en la desesperación en unas horas.

"No me marchar por favor, retenme a la fuerza si es necesario, pero no me dejes".

Esos ojos grises lo miraban con amor, un amor tan grande que el sentimiento de autocompasión que se tenía hace unos momentos se fue a la mierda.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?" – puso una de sus fuertes manos en la nuca de ella y la otra descansaba sobre el hueco donde la espalda se unía con la retaguardia de ella.

"Me quedaré contigo hasta la muerte y lo que siga después de esta"

"No es lo que deseo escuchar"

Una sonrisa surgió en el rostro de la chica antes de decirle lo que él anhelaba- "TE AMO LEVI RIVAILLE"

Levi tembló de pies a cabeza, la felicidad estaba rebasando su corazón – "Se mía" – una declaración que emergía con voz ronca, tenerla tan cerca con esa determinación y declaración le habían hecho tomar la decisión de que era ahora o nunca su única oportunidad de atarla para siempre a él, la retendría a su lado si es necesario a través del sexo, pero de ahí no ella no saldría jamás.

Sabía lo que esa frase hecha por él significaba y en vez de sentir miedo, sintió la necesidad de ser marcada por él – "Soy enteramente tuya" – en su cuerpo podía sentir el nervio y la anticipación a lo que se avecinaba y se dio cuenta que eso la excitaba, sería su primera vez con el hombre que de verdad amaba.

Levi la levanto al poner sus manos por los muslos de ella y Mikasa solo reaccionó abrazándolo del cuello y rodeando la cintura de él con las piernas, el pelinegro la acomodo mejor para tener un firme agarre, también para que ella sintiera lo que le provocaba con un simple beso y por último lo hizo para darle un aviso de lo que seguiría ahora al aceptar ser suya se dirigían a su recámara, ella mientras mordía con delicadeza su cuello y aspiraba su aroma, ella sólo alcanzo a decir con voz normal - "no seas tosco, es mi primera vez"- él sólo respondió entre gruñidos y los besos que le daba – "lo intentaré, pero no aseguro que pueda contenerme demasiado" – eso en vez de darle miedo le provoco risa mientras él intentaba abrir la puerta con ella en brazos.

Ella pudo sentir que el beso anterior si había causado estragos en el mayor, sintió durante el breve viaje de la puerta de entrada del departamento hasta la recamara el bulto de la entrepierna del hombre de su vida, no necesitaba mucha experiencia para saber que estaba excitado y que se vendría un "gran reto encima", el pene de Levi lo sintió duro, palpitante y caliente aun bajo la tela de la pijama, con cada paso que dio el hombre que ahora la tenía aprisionada entre sus cuerpo y el colchón, la erección rozaba con su feminidad mandándole unas descargas eléctricas para nada desagradables, las manos de él viajaban lentas por su cuerpo sobre la ropa y aun así ese tacto a ella se le hacía maravilloso, las manos femeninas solo se aferraban con más fuerza a la cabellera masculina la cual volvía a comprobar que era demasiado suave en sus manos.

Levi con solo tocarla sobre la tela sentía perder la razón, las emociones de ayer y las de inicio de esa mañana le estaban haciendo perder el control, se separó de ella y la levanto con él para acto seguido empezar a quitarle la ropa, le quitó la blusa de manera bastante agresiva rompiendo los botones a su paso, ella solo se reía de esa acción - "maldita mocosa, intenta controlarte con una erección así a cuestas y verías que eso es lo de menos" – mientras seguía en lo suyo, le quitó el pantalón a tirones y casi la tumba al suelo pues él al agacharse para quitarle los pantalones de los pies junto con los zapatos estiro su pie y ella sólo alcanzó a tirarse a la cama para evitar el golpe, la risa de ella era un sonido tan bello que se paro para verla sobre la cama desarreglada, traía un conjunto liso en color vino de lencería sencilla de algodón, sostén de media copa y un bóxer corto que se ajustaba perfectamente a su bien formado cuerpo, esa combinación se le hizo endemoniadamente sexy, el color contrastaba con el blanco nácar de su tersa piel, el cabello corto y negro alborotado resaltaba sobre las sábanas blancas y las mejillas rosas le quitaban la concentración de lo que pensaba hacer, pero es que se debatía entre solo observarla como un imbécil enamorado o lanzarse sobre ella como un animal en celo.

Mikasa se enderezó un poco sobre sus codos mientras observaba como Levi la miraba con detenimiento, como si quisiera comérsela o meterla dentro de su alma, ella en vez de nervios se sintió por primera vez una mujer deseada y le encantó esa sensación, en ningún momento de su vida después de aquella amarga experiencia creería que alguien la añoraría tanto con tan sólo verla, pero ver a ese hombre que la miraba de pie a unos pasos de la cama, con el torso al descubierto, la respiración profunda y con una mirada de amor la desarmaba y a la vez la hacía sentir protegida, toda razón perdía sentido y se dedicaba a sentir la dicha de estar al lado de Levi, dejaría que todo lo demás pasara de manera natural como siempre pasaba con ellos, uno accionaba y el otro reaccionaba en consecuencia.

Los minutos pasaban y ella no recordaba todos los detalles de cómo terminó totalmente desnuda con Levi en las mismas condiciones, el besaba todo su cuerpo o si no lo mimaba con sus manos, el pelinegro iba a empezar a subir desde el final de la cama hasta su rostro, besaba desde los dedos de sus pies y subía manera lenta por sus piernas, besando y mordiendo la piel a su paso de la derecha mientras que la otra sentía el tibio pasar de la mano de él en una suave caricia o un agarre firme y ella solo se retorcía en las sábanas, después fue subiendo con más lentitud hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus muslos, posó sus fuertes manos en las caderas de ella y soplo un poco de su aliento sobre su piel e intimidad, ese contraste de temperaturas la hizo lanzar un pequeño gemido, el aire se sentía frio mientras ella se sentía caliente por los momentos preliminares a su desnudez total, Levi al escuchar ese sonido de aprobación por parte de su mujer subió de repente y la beso con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios e invitando a su lengua a danzar y envolverse con la de él, ella se aferraba a su cuello mientras unía sus cuerpos buscando más contacto con su piel, Levi posó una de sus manos en el rostro de ella mientras la otra se perdía entre el pubis de ella y metía un dedo en su interior, ella jadeo por la sorpresa entre el beso húmedo que le prodigaba, Levi sólo gruñía porque sentía una necesidad apremiante de enterrarse en ella para calmar sus ansias y Mikasa al notar la necesidad de este empezó a dejar vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de Levi, daba toques suaves o con fuerza desde su cabeza, sus brazos hasta su trasero, volvió a subir sus manos, encajó sus uñas por su espalda o clavícula pero sin hacerle daño, sintió la necesidad de besarlo en otras partes, rompió la unión de sus bocas y empezó a pasar su lengua por el cuello, el sabor que tenia la piel de Rivaille era adictivo, él solo se limitaba a gruñir o a decir entre jadeos "joder" o "Mikasa", acaricio con su nariz el lugar por donde pensaba se podría sentir el pulso y lo mordió, por respuesta obtuvo que él metiera un segundo dígito en su interior y el tercero acariciara su clítoris de manera circular, era injusto, él sabía qué hacer, ese movimiento en su centro de placer y el sentir como abría los otros dedos como tijera para después enterrarse más a sus entrañas eran tan desquiciantes que sentía que rayaba entre el placer y el dolor, en menos de 5 minutos ella se encontraba moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados y aferrándose con las manos a la almohada en un intento desesperado de no perder la razón, fuego líquido sentía que fluiría desde sus entrañas hacia la mano de Levi y se dejo ir, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, arqueo su espalda y gritó el nombre de la persona a la que pertenecia - "Levi".

El grito de ella le hizo subir el rostro pues tenía puesta su mirada segundos antes vagando entre la intimidad de ella y el rebote de sus pechos, pero al verla con la mirada turbia de deseo igual que la negra de él, no soportó más y cambio la posición para poder estar entre las piernas de ella, levanto sus caderas con sus manos, posicionó su erección en la entrada y dio un último vistazo a Mikasa, ella conectó su mirada con la ónix de él y con un movimiento de asentimiento le dio permiso para tomar lo que le correspondía por derecho aunque intuía que le dolería, podría ser un poco más bajo que ella pero apostaba que los centímetros que le faltaban para alcanzarla los tenia distribuidos de más en una parte de su anatomía que entraría en ella en unos segundos, el miembro de Levi entró de un solo embiste hasta la mitad, sintió como entraba su miembro ayudado por la humedad de ella de manera fácil, pero tuvo que volver a empujar, la fina tela de su virginidad se había interpuesto pero esa estocada la había hecho con más fuerza y velocidad, entró hasta el fondo, las fricción de las paredes de ella por lo tensa que estaba y su calor eran infernales, se mordió el labio hasta sacarse sangre, se moría por moverse pero debía ser paciente aunque tuviera que arrancarse el labio en el proceso, ella había apretado sus ojos y mordido su hombro para evitar el grito, cuando pudo a los pocos segundos recobrar algo de cordura, salió y entro de manera lenta y pausada pero vio que no pasaba el dolor en ella, y se decidió quedarse quieto mientras le decía palabras dulces y besaba su rostro, debía relajarla – "perdón" – esa palabra le había costado decirla, sintió de repente que la garganta estaba tan seca que no envidiaría nada a una lija, pero intento pasar saliva y bajar a su oído para decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que jamás le haría daño, ella intentaba relajarse y mientras el sólo se dedicaba a sentir como era apretado por el interior de ella así como su piel era lacerada por los dientes y las uñas de la mujer que estaba debajo de su tenso cuerpo.

De repente mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la pérdida de su virginidad y que su cuerpo se acostumbrada a recibir ese pedazo de carne palpitante y caliente propiedad del hombre de su vida, recordó con una claridad extraordinaria los momentos en los que Levi le quitó la ropa, este había acariciado, besado y mordido su cuello y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su espalda o apretaba entre sus manos su trasero, al quitarle el sostén, se dedicó a besar y estrujar sus pechos, estiro con algo de rudeza pero sin hacer daño sus pezones con los dientes y dedos mientras ella arqueaba más su cuerpo contra su cabeza, sentir el delicado tacto de su cabello sobre la piel que estaba antes del nacimiento de sus senos era delirante, recordó cuando la recostó de nuevo en la cama y quitarle el bóxer su ahora amante le había besado el vientre y jugueteado con su ombligo metiendo y sacando su lengua, descendió un poco más dejando un rastro de saliva y clavando un poco las uñas de sus manos por sus costillas esa caricia era extraña pero no por ello molesta, el escalofrío que sentía ante ese contacto le gustaba demasiado, después mordió con algo de saña el hueso de su cadera y sintió la tela de su ropa interior deslizarse por entre sus piernas para perderse en algún lugar del piso, recordar eso fue estímulo suficiente para que el dolor bajara un poco para poder seguir, ahora era una incomodidad lo que sentía al tener el miembro de Levi, pero que no empañaba por nada la dicha de tenerlo y marcarlo como suyo, movió un poco la cadera y los dos gimieron, empezó Rivaille con un vaivén lento intentando hacerlo al ritmo de su respiración mientras ella con cada embestida iba dejando atrás la estela de molestia y poco a poco empezaba a acariciar la entrada al placer, enredó su piernas en la angosta cadera del pelinegro y levanto un poco su pubis logrando con ello que el pene que tenia adentro de su vagina tocara un punto que la hizo gemir demasiado fuerte, mientras que el hombre que tenia encima gruñó con más ganas pues el gemido de ella más la nueva contracción de las paredes que lo tenían prisionero tiraron por la borda su barrera de control, empezó a embestir de manera más fuerte, la respiración era más errática y sus cuerpos se empezaban a empapar de una fina capa de sudor, los "Mikasa" o "Levi" empezaron a sonar como un mantra en esa habitación, la cabecera de la cama pegaba más seguido con la pared, pero para él no era suficiente, quería estar más dentro y tomó las blancas piernas de su mujer por las rodillas y subió sus piernas a sus hombros, se enterró más en ella y apoyando usando los brazos tanto como soporte para que ella no bajara las piernas asi como para que no dejara caer su peso en ella empezó a salir y entrar con ella con una velocidad que jamás creía poder lograr en un arrebato carnal, sentía que después de hacerle el amor no podría mover sus piernas pues abusaba de ellas al usar la fuerza de estas para impulsarse más contra ese cuerpo que lo estaba matando en vida, Mikasa solo articulaba incoherencias mientras sus manos agarraban fuerte las muñecas de él, ya nada sería lo mismo.

Sólo un par de minutos más y ella sintió arder su vientre dejándose arrastrar a su segundo orgasmo regalado por Levi, pero este era diferente, más intenso pues sentía como él la llenaba tanto de cuerpo como en alma estremeciéndola por completo, por su parte el pelinegro se vaciaba en ella de una manera brutal, temblaba de pies a cabeza, se estaba viniendo de manera tan poderosa que pensaba que parte de su columna vertebral se iría al interior de ella junto con su semen, jamás había tenido una eyaculación tan potente y abundante, se había venido dentro de ella sin protección y no cambiaría por nada del mundo esa sensación aunque lo amenazaran de muerte, el llenarla de su esencia la hacía marcarla como su mujer y a él como su hombre, bajó las piernas de sus hombros y se desplomo inmediatamente después sobre ella, Mikasa sólo lo abrazo con la respiración igual de agitada que él, sentían a la perfección el ritmo de sus corazones sincronizados, se vieron a los ojos con un sonrojo en la piel y los ojos con un brillo especial, un "te amo" dicho al mismo tiempo les hizo sonreír de manera floja por el cansancio de hacer el amor y se quedaron dormidos de manera inmediata sin reparar que todavía tenían sus sexos unidos.

* * *

25 de Junio, actualidad.

"Yo también te amo y te lo he demostrado todo este tiempo a partir de ese día" – una mirada significativa le regalaban esos ojos grises mientras sentía el tacto de su mano por su rostro.

"No me cansaré jamás de tus demostraciones de afecto eso tenlo por seguro"

"Ni espero que lo hagas jamás, no te dejaré que me sueltes, lo prometiste"

"Y lo sostengo" – el besaba de nuevo la mano donde estaba la argolla de su matrimonio – "No te dejaré ir, eres mi mujer y yo soy enteramente tuyo desde la vez que me besaste por la puerta de este departamento hasta el día que muramos y si es necesario en otro mundo te buscaré"

"Lo mismo digo" – y le regalaba un suave beso en la boca, su esposo empezaba a profundizarlo pero una mano en su pecho lo paro de su propósito – "Vamos garañón, debemos arreglarnos, dentro de poco deben llegar todos y te apuesto que Erwing debe de estar desesperado por cuidar desde ayer a Dot y a Yuu, sabes que esos dos junto con Lavi son un desastre y no querrás que tu mejor amigo y socio diga que tus hijos son unos mal portados verdad"

Un gruñido obtuvo como respuesta mientras la soltaban.

"Levi"

"Ya voy, me arreglaré pero antes quiero darme un baño" – extendió su mano a su esposa y de manera seductora le sonreía – "¿me acompañas a la ducha?".

Mikasa sólo se mordió el labio, pero volteo a ver el reloj y le correspondió el gesto de su marido – "Tenemos algo de tiempo, pero yo pido arriba, no se te vaya a olvidar que vuelvo a tener un bebé adentro"

Él la cargó y se la llevo al baño corriendo, amaba a esa mujer, adoraba hacerle el amor, despertar con ella, discutir, aprender y ver crecer a diario con ella al producto de su amor.

Sí, Levi odiaba el 25 de junio por haber perdido a Mikasa Ackerman, pero había ganado a Mikasa Rivaille.


	27. Epílogo 1: 25 Junio: Una tarde familiar

Hola, perdón por la demora, pero tuve un lapso de inspiración encontrada para este capitulo, los otros 2 ya los tengo bien en mente pero este primero tenia la idea pero la hacer el fic de Hope Vol 2 perdí la idea hasta que hace unas horas volví a darle forma, me quedo parecida a lo que venia originalmente pero es dificil meter a varios en el dialogo, en los otros capitulos aclararé lo de la boda de esos dos y lo del nacimiento de los niños de la familia Rivaille Ackerman.

Me da mucho gusto que les guste la historia, y pues en lo de la edición, le estoy pidiendo a una de mis mejores amigas que tiene mejor ortografía y gramática que yo me ayude a corregirlo, espero poder corregirlo pronto.

Gracias por sus comentarios, a lo mejor no menciono los agradecimientos a sus comentarios proque cuando me agarro a escribir sale todo de golpe, pero en el desarrollo de los capítulos los intento poner en práctica y los agradezco infinitamente pues si se me hace más fluido redactar ahora.

Espero les guste, en lo personal si he sufrido con los niños de ahora, NO SE QUE LES ENSEÑAN PERO CON LOS MEDIOS DE TELEVISION TAN "ABIERTOS Y MENOS CUIDADOSOS EN SUS CONTENIDOS" TE SACAN CADA SUSTO O MOMENTO INCÓMODO QUE NO SABES SI REIR O LLORAR, y lo de desesperar a los adultoss en una camioneta por una canción la cual pedias que la repitieran aunque todavia no terminaba de sonar la primera vez, jejejejeje YO SI LO HICE YEY jejejejejeje (lo siento era algo troll de niña XD)

Poner a Levi de papá creo que es algo dificil cuando son niños pequeños porque se tiene que ablandar, si se dan cuenta tomo personajes de otras series, pues bueno ahora son de D. Gray Man como mencionaron en un review asi como de Number 6 (Amo el Nezumi X Shion, y como nunca se supo el nombre de Nezumi y no lo iba a poner de nombre así le puse Dot)

Bueno ahora si me despido por ahora, dormire porque aquí es de madrugada pero trabajaré en los otros 2 episodios.

Disfruten la lectura, se agradece review y recomendaciones (tanto para mi como si de su corazón sale recomendar a otras personas,las criticas y consejos son bien recibidos) y también, un beso y abrazo de mi parte por dedicarme unos minutos de tu vida para leer mis ocurrencias o desvarios (creo que necesito una vida más emocionante, pero neee, mis padres, la comida y el anime es lo mejor junto con el trabajo e ir a jugar gotchas muajajajajaja)

* * *

Epílogo 1 – 25 Junio: una tarde familiar.

Se habían terminado de bañar, Levi traía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mientras bebía algo de café, el día de hoy haría el desayuno para ambos pues estaba de excelente humor, hacerle el amor a su mujer era increíble pero el hacerlo cuando estaba embarazada era mucho mejor no sólo porque el cuerpo de ella era más sensible a cualquier trato, sus pechos tan sólo con el roce de su aliento reaccionaba erizándose la piel de estos, sino por la carga emocional que llevaba, era fundirse en ella mientras se gestaba esa vida en su interior, era ser más tierno, cuidadoso, no solo su cuerpo disfrutaba, su corazón y mente alcanzaban una paz y éxtasis superior, era hacerse el amor con todo su ser al completo, era cuerpo, alma y mente unidos en la danza de la supervivencia de la especie y el amor, se metieron a la tina y él la dejó arriba, ella se había mecido con calma sobre su erección mientras él la enjabonaba, esos baños los amaba porque la mimaba y ella le regresaba el mismo trato cuando terminaban de la "primera aseada", pero debía de dejar de pensar en cosas sexuales porque si no volvería a caer ante la lujuria y eso ya no era bueno, los 25 de junio tenían efectos raros en él, melancolía, tristeza pero también un apetito sexual de muerte, era por eso que cuando sus dos pequeños cumplieron el año le pedían al matrimonio Smith que cuidará de sus ellos, no era algo muy sano que los vieran "intentando darles un hermanito o hermanita" y más porque dormían todos los integrantes de la familia Rivaille Ackerman en la misma habitación, los niños tenían sus recámaras pero terminaban durmiendo justo en medio de ellos, amaneciendo un amasijo de brazos y piernas en las mañanas entre los 4 integrantes, esas pequeñas cabecitas con un pelo de color negro azulado algo largo y lacio, caritas redondas y grandes ojos grises de piel blanca eran su perdición, Dot o "Nezumi" como le puso el Dr. Pixis al conocerlo era el más tremendo y el mayor de la dupla, se llevaba de las mil maravillas con Lavi Smith, mientras que Yuu tenía el mismo carácter que su padre, serio pero con la vena homicida cargada genéticamente ante los genes Smith Zoe, Hanji y Lavi lo desesperaban al pequeño hasta el punto de hacerlo casi llorar, más de una vez Hanji vistió a Yuu de niña para tomarle fotos a los gemelos con pero haciendo de uno de ellos como la dulce hermanita, y en esas Lavi decía que Yuu era "tan linda" que sería una buena esposa para él, Levi quería ahorcar al mocoso mientras Mikasa reía de buena gana por las ocurrencias de una mente infantil y cambiaba de inmediato a Yuu mientras su hermanito menor Dot se reía y enojaba al mismo tiempo, aprobaba que su hermanito se veía "linda" pero de eso a que el "baka usagui" lo hiciera llorar era mucho, sacudió su cabeza, debía apurarse pues la dueña de su corazón y ahora portadora de otro ser que traería de nuevo a su vida sueños, retos y recuerdos se gestaba en su interior debía alimentarse por dos, sentía que tenía una batalla más ganada a la vida, se sentía completo al fin.

Mikasa estaba sentada sobre uno de los bancos de la barra, la decoración del departamento de Levi no cambio mucho, o bueno no tanto, una de las habitaciones de visita paso a ser la habitación de los niños decorada como la vía láctea y el estudio de Levi ahora también era de ella, había muchas fotos en varios lugares de la sala con momentos de familia tanto de ellos como de sus amigos y hasta algunas de las visitas de Dot, también tenían unas pocas de la juventud de ambos, sobre todo pocas de ella con Annie, Christa e Ymir, estas estaban en el portarretratos que le regalo Levi hace más de 4 años cuando empezaron a trabajar, pues le confesó el porqué se lo regalo y puso las fotos que le dijo que pensaban que irían ahí, eso le confirmaba que ese hombre era maravilloso por fijarse en los pequeños pero valiosos detalles. También tuvieron que poner algunas cosas de seguridad pero no muy notorias, lo que sí dio un cambio algo significativo fue el jardín, ahora había unos pocos juegos, una casita con resbaladilla, un pequeño sube y baja y una alberca inflable donde se podían meter todos los días de sol, pero lo que se creaba en la cocina la saco de sus pensamientos, olía los aromas que creaba su esposo en la estufa, alcanzaba a distinguir el olor a huevos fritos con tocino, el café recién hecho, el olor al pan tostado y de la naranja, toronja, manzana, fresas y Kiwi, sospechaba que con las primeras dos frutas haría jugo y de las otras 3 restantes su coctel de frutas favorito, aderezado con miel, yogurt y granola, Levi la malcriaba cuando estaba embarazada o cuando recibía "trato especial" cosa que pasaba muy seguido desde antes de su segundo embarazo, pero mientras ella se perdia en los aromas de la comida él le acercó un vaso de leche y varios botes.

"Tómate las vitaminas y suplementos que te dio el doctor, no quiero que nuestro hijo venga con alguna deficiencia"

"Levi, me estoy cuidando bien, me las tome hace rato cuando te lleve el plato de fruta a la habitación" – decía ella con un puchero mientras bebía el vaso de leche solamente – "Créeme que la que menos complicaciones quiere en el embarazo soy yo, suficiente tengo con Hanji, Annie e Ymir para que me estén recordando incluso cuando respirar, no te sumes a la lista" – ella suspiraba al solo recordar como esas 3 mujeres la habían casi amarrado a la cama cuando supieron que tendría gemelos hace 2 años, no querían que hiciera nada, y Levi tampoco ayudaba, ellos la habían desesperado porque querían que no moviera ningún músculo, ESTABA EMBARAZADA NO INCAPATICADA, pero un ultimátum cargado de una amenaza de duplicarle el periodo de cuarentena con nada de sexo a Levi refreno su sobreprotección y por ende calmo a las otras 3 mujeres, Erwing en esas épocas no se burlaba de su mejor amigo y casi hermano, él ya había sufrido el embarazo de su mujer, y Bertholt de manera muda lo comprendía, cuando Annie estuvo esperando a Marco, la ahora esposa de Fubar aunque no fuera un embarazo de riesgo y no tuviera tantos ataques emocionales, en cuestiones de antojos lo hicieron sufrir en demasía tanto a él como a Christa la cual no sabía si el embarazo afectaba el sentido del buen gusto en la comida.

"Está bien, pero recuerda que debes alimentarte bien, descansar y no presionarte mucho, respetó tu idea de dejar de dar clases lo más que puedas en la universidad, pero en cuestiones del laboratorio sólo terminas el estudio de mercado de la línea de comida infantil d años y te darás de baja temporal, Hanji se encargará de todo a menos que necesite ayuda te hablará por teléfono o la dejare que venga para acá" – Levi traía puesto un mandil blanco con la leyenda "amo y rey de la casa" sobre su playera gris de algodón y un pantalón de mezclilla, llevaba los platos con el desayuno, se las había ingeniado para mover todo en dos viajes de la mesa de la cocina a la barra.

"Lo que diga enano gruñón" – ella metía un pedazo de fruta a su boca mientras miraba con cariño a su esposo mientras ese gruñía por lo del "enano".

"Deja de pasarte mocosa, una cosa es que estés embarazada y otra que sigas con ese sentido tan burdo de humor" – él mientras regresaba a la mesa por la jarra de jugo con 2 vasos, anteriormente había acercado dos tazas con café.

"Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las hormonales, tienes un humor peor que embarazada" – ella tenía una sonrisa mordaz, sabía que su esposo no estaba enojado.

Levi se sentó al fin frente a ella y comieron en silencio pero sonriéndose con los ojos, una comunicación entre el gris y el negro, su marido aun seguía siendo inexpresivo en algunas cosas pero ella podía leer cada una de sus emociones con la mirada, él estaba vivo completamente, como profesionista el también había crecido, desarrolló aquel medicamento que casi ocasionaba su separación con ayuda del Dr. Dalliz Zacklay, al día siguiente el 26 de junio de hace 4 años les llamó Dot, aunque la diferencia de horario era abismal se las arregló para llamarles a una hora decente allá en Japón y les comunicó que el Dr. Zacklay iría a hablar con él dentro de una semana, se pudo contactar con él antes de subir al avión, ahora comprendía ella porque se separó varias veces en el aeropuerto y agradecía infinitamente a ese hombre hasta el punto de pedirle de favor si le permitía ponerle su nombre a uno de sus hijos y este aceptó encantado, pero en esa llamada Dot le comentó la situación actual a Dalliz y este aceptó ayudar porque su profesor habló maravillas de Levi tanto de cuando era su estudiante y de la forma que estaba desarrollando ese proyecto o de cuando estuvo trabajando en la división de alimentos infantiles como parte de su equipo, Grisha respaldo la opinión de Pixis al ir a una reunión con la APA en la cual Levi debía dar una respuesta positiva para seguir o no con la cooperación de este organismo, varios iban con la idea de que el joven Ingeniero Químico no pudiera seguir su investigación porque Grisha comentó que no le ayudaría, ella fue con él a ese viaje y aunque odiaba al Dr. Jeager calmo su mente, viéndolo de cerca y con detenimiento se notaba que Eren no había aprendido nada de ese hombre, había tenido un grave error de padre pero ahora luchaba por la humanidad en el campo de la salud, no le deseaba nada malo, y menos ahora que apoyó al hombre de su vida, el paso de los años le había traído paz al fin a su corazón, no veía porque tener odios que ya habían perecido junto con el culpable, pero en esa ocasión la mayoría del consejo de la APA se sorprendía al ver que llegaba el Dr. Dalliz Zacklay declarando que él seguiría el proyecto, las caras de sorpresa y frustración fueron muchas pero debieron callar, la palabra de esa eminencia era rotunda sin opción a replica y los 2 años siguientes fueron el tiempo necesario para que fuera aprobado el medicamento y se iniciara su comercialización, pero su esposo era ambicioso en ese ámbito y empezó con el desarrollo del segundo el cual estaba en proceso de investigación dentro de la compañía y también contaba con el apoyo de Dr. Dalliz, este se había cambiado de residencia a Japón por lo mismo; en cuestión personal seguía siendo un obseso de la limpieza, un hombre de un humor de perros, un tirano en el laboratorio y el terror en la oficina, pero solo bastaba que llegará ella a la oficina o laboratorio y la "pequeña fiera" se calmaba o que llegará tarde del laboratorio por estar investigando demás o quejándose de soportar al imbécil de Erwing o a la estúpida de Hanji y ser recibido por ella o por los "papi" y abrazos de los pequeños Dot y Yuu, e inmediatamente ellos le quitaban la "cara de culo" y hacían relajarse el rostro hasta el grado de posar una sonrisa sincera en ese hombre el cual los cargaba en el proceso y les daba un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, eso le hizo esbozar una tenue sonrisa llena de amor y ternura, agradecía a la vida haberse encontrado con ese hombre, había valido la pena el dolor por la recompensa, le debía a Dios, a la vida, a Petra, Dot y hasta a Christa.

"¿De qué te ríes?" – Rivaille estaba comiendo un pedazo de pan con un poco de huevo y tocino.

"De todo aquello que ha pasado en este tiempo y de lo agradecida que estoy de aquel baile en el tubo, y de los juegos del destino"

"¿Pensé que te avergonzabas de esa noche?" – una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa ladina estaba en ese rostro varonil.

"No, porque gracias a ese día tanto yo capté tu atención como a mí me interesaste, también a ese día nos conocimos sin barreras a lo mejor no con el mejor comienzo" – una pequeña carcajada interrumpió la tranquilidad de ese departamento – "pero puedo decir que esa forma de dejarte un recuerdo fue efectiva o ¿acaso no estuvo bueno el puñetazo?, de ahí en adelante todo progreso de manera natural y aquí estamos, juntos desde hace 4 años, 3 años y medio casados, con unos hermosos gemelos de 2 años y un bebé en proceso que no sabemos si es niño o niña"

Levi tomo la mano de su mujer mientras asentía con el rostro, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, iba a besarla pero un timbre en la puerta lo interrumpió, gruñía mientras iba a la puerta mientras ella se burlaba de él, volteo a verla y ella estaba agarrándose el estómago por la risa, traía puesto un pantalón de manta blanco y una playera tipo polo color gris y estaba descalza, era tan sencillo su atuendo pero la hacía ver hermosa que no se dio cuenta que de timbrazos pasaba los ruidos de la puerta a golpes fuertes.

"Anda Levi, que van tirar la puerta"

Él siguió su camino a la puerta, un "VOY" en tono molesto mientras iba en camino a la puerta que hizo que los golpes se detuvieran, intuía que eran Hanji o Erwing con los niños y no traía una cara de enojado, con sus niños enfrente no se ponía como un energúmeno o les decía hasta lo que no a esos dos para no darles un mal ejemplo, se acomodo la ropa y abrió la puerta, pero inmediatamente fue tumbado al piso mientras risas agudas inundaron el lugar, una legión de niños le caía encima abrazándolo, los que encabezaban la lista eran sus dos hijos seguidos de Lavi, Christa, Shion y Allen, estos últimos eran los hijos que habían adoptado Ymir y Reiner, eran dos gemelos albinos, uno tenía los ojos rojos y el otro en color gris plata, eran de la misma edad que sus gemelos y sus mejores amigos, todos esos niños eran demasiado adorables y no se atrevía a gritarles que se le quitarán de encima, lo disfrutaba internamente pero no lo externaría y se hubiera quedado a gusto pero la risa de Hanji lo saco de su momento de disfrute infantil.

"JAJAJAJA niños levántense que van a encoger al pequeño Levi JAJAJAJA"

"Vamos Hanji eso ya no puede ser posible, ya no puede crecer ni encoger mi marido" – Mikasa venia divertida la escena mientras iba a ayudar a su marido a ponerse de pie, pero los niños al verla se levantaron y corrieron a saludarla con besos y abrazos.

"Malditas" – susurró con veneno mientras veía las sonrisas cómplices de esas mujeres mientras se levantaba y acomodaba la ropa.

"Ni te quejes Rivaille, sin ellas no seriamos nada" – Erwing pasaba a la casa de su amigo y socio – "además no creo que puedas decirle maldita a la mujer a la cual si por ti fuera la tendrías amarrada a tu cama desnuda para hacerle el amor como un poseso, ya vas por el tercer bebé" – Smith amaba joderlo con su vida sexual, un día tuvieron la mala fortuna el matrimonio Rivaille de que estando en la oficina de Levi al casi irse de regreso al laboratorio Mikasa le dio un beso de despedida pero como traía puesto un conjunto de falta a la rodilla con un saco corto gris oscuro de esos que no es necesario traer blusa abajo y medias negras que vio que se ajustaban con ligueros al levantarse ella de la silla y caminar hacia él con el sonido de un par de zapatos negros de tacón de aguja le subieron la temperatura a su cuerpo y acto seguido la cargó hasta sentarla en su escritorio para devorarla a besos y pasar sus manos sobre su la figura de ella sobre el conjunto, Mikasa no lo había rechazado y a lo mejor podían realizar lo que en sus mentes se gestaba pero un "disculpen, ¿podrían pasarme la presentación en la cual de seguro esta debajo del trasero de Mikasa?" junto con la sonrisa torcida en el rostro de ese desgraciado le había bajado las intensiones a la mujer, Levi maldecía a Smith, se tendría que quedar hasta en la noche con el "problema entre las piernas" mientras Mikasa sólo se acomodaba la ropa y se iba de ahí dándole un codazo a Smith "estúpido, toca la puerta yo siempre lo hago cuando estas igual con Hanji" le recriminaba la pelinegra al salir.

"Cállate, no vez que hay niños" – Levi sacaba humo y la vena en su frente empezaba a palpitar.

"¿Qué es hacer el amor como un poseso papi?" – había preguntado Dot, por desgracia los niños habían escuchado, estaban casi atrás de él, con una Mikasa viendo de manera recriminatoria a Erwing.

Levi estaba lívido, no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta, no quería mentirle a sus niños sobre el nacimiento de los bebés y como se "hacían" SE SUPONIA QUE LA EDAD DE LAS PREGUNTAS INCÓMODAS SEGÚN ERAN A LOS 5 AÑOS, pero pareciera que sus dos hijos tenían más despierta la mente que el promedio, miraba con desesperación a Mikasa buscando ayuda y la vio igual o peor que él, no tenía idea de cómo responder aquello sin corromper sus mentes inocentes.

"Ah, eso Nezumi, es cuando mamá y papá se encierran en su recamara, luchan sumo mientras se dicen cosas como "te quiero" o "mas" o mami padece que le duele algo porque se queja mucho y papá se esfuerza en apoyarla, por lo regular lo hacen en las noches o a solas" – decía Lavi como si fuera un intelectual mientras abrazaba a Dot y a Yuu, el primero lo miraba con toda su atención con sus ojitos grises, Yuu sólo chasqueaba la lengua, detestaba que ese pelirrojo con ojos verdes le cayera bien a su hermanito.

Pero ahora quienes no sabían dónde meterse por la vergüenza eran Hanji y Erwing, lo que acababa de decir su hijo les daba a conocer que seguían siendo demasiado ruidosos y poco de cuidados en sus "actividades amorosas", Lavi tenía un sueño muy pesado que daban por hecho que nada lo despertaba después de dormir, pero ahora veían que no era cierto,

Ahora los que se estaban carcajeando de sus rojas caras eran Mikasa y Levi, jamás hubieran creído que al fin Dios hiciera justicia en ellos de esa manera, ahora Levi adoraba mucho al pequeño demonio de los Smith, sería un dolor de cabeza de ahora en adelante para su rubio amigo, pues la mirada de Hanji tenía implícita la amenaza de que se cuidaban a la próxima o lo mandaba a dormir al sofá sin "beso y abrazo de las buenas noches".

"Estas mal Lavi, eso no es hacer el amor" – Christa se puso enfrente de los niños y les empezó a explicar – "Eso lo hacen los adultos para demostrarse cariño se dan besos y abrazos"

"¿Entonces nuestros papás siempre están haciendo el amor?" – preguntó Shion a su prima,

"¿Pero ellos no se encierran ni oímos a mami o papi quejarse?" – Allen era un poco más inocente pero más atento a lo que decían las personas

"Bueno en parte se encierran" – Christa ponía un dedito bajo su barbilla como queriendo recordar algo – "pero no siempre en la recamara, a veces también en el baño y pues al final puede venir un bebé o no" – arrugaba su frente, como queriendo ver si no es le pasaba un detalle pero suspiro derrotada – "pero no recuerdo que mi mamá o papá se quejen, recuerdo que si gritaba cuando estaba naciendo Marco pero hasta ahí"

"Entonces mamá y papá hacen todo el día el amor o ¿no es así Yuu?" – Dot miraba divertido a su hermano y después a sus colorados padres

"Yo creo que sí, y más ahora que viene un bebé" – afirmaba el menor, mientras corría con su mamá y la abrazaba de una pierna.

Mientras todos los mayores callados meditaban sobre la conversación de esos pequeños, se veía que eran más despiertos los niños en esta época, donde la tecnología estaba al alcance de la mano y las guarderías ya empezaban con programas educativos para desarrollar las diferentes inteligencias en los menores, pero a veces preferirían que fueran menos avispados, sobre todo los hombres que ahí estaban, sabía que sus mujeres tomarían medidas en el asunto, pero mientras entre ellos se miraban con algo de pena pero sin sentirse incómodos, al final que rompieron en carcajadas los cuatro, esos niños sí que podían ponerlos en aprietos.

"Bueno, me puedes decir ahora ¿por qué traes a toda la guardería?" – Levi ya había recobrado la compostura mientras se sentaba en el sofá y sentaba en sus piernas a su mujer, mientras los niños se iban al jardín del balcón a jugar.

"Fuimos al centro comercial y nos encontramos a Annie, Bertholt, Reiner e Ymir, estaban comprando cosas para la fiesta sorpresa de sus gemelos y como no tenían en donde dejarlos tendrían que dejar ver a sus dos hijos lo que comprarían pero al vernos junto con sus niños Annie nos pidió de favor si los podíamos cuidar y no vimos porque no hacerlo, nos trajimos a Christa para que nos ayudara, no sé que tiene ella que los calma, Erwing estuvo a punto de desesperarse y bajarse de la camioneta antes de llegar aquí" – Hanji reía mientras recordaba la desesperación de su esposo minutos antes.

"Dime quién no se desquiciaría al escuchar fácil 30 veces en un tramo 5 minutos "otra vez la canción de estrellita dónde estás" cuando todavía ni siquiera terminaba la canción" – Erwing suspiraba mientras recargaba la cabeza en el sofá, tenía un brazo detrás de su mujer.

"No fueron tantas, a lo mas lo dijeron 5 veces cada uno"- Hanji había rodado los ojos.

"Mi amor, traíamos a nuestro hijo, a Dot, a Yuu, a Christa, a Allen y a Shion, y si multiplicas 5 por 6 te dan 30 mi vida"

"Eres demasiado exagerado Erwing, como es posible que te ganen unos niños y en el laboratorio no te detiene nada aunque casi Hanji lo haga explotar" – Mikasa estaba picándolo.

"¿Quieres cuidarlos en lo que resta de la tarde?, yo pudiera "aprovechar" como ustedes la tarde y dejarles a Lavi de paso" – El rubio enarcaba una ceja, sabía que lo picaba pero no era tonta para quedarse con toda la jauría de niños.

Mikasa se mordía el labio, podría tenerlos un par de horas, pero sabiendo las andadas de Annie en cuestiones de compras y que ahora se sumaba Ymir era sinónimo de 8 horas con todos los niños, su hermana mayor había cambiado un poco sus hábitos de compras y los cuales empeoraron al juntarse con Annie enseguida de que adoptaron a esos gemelos, tuvieron después que cambiar de giro el negocio a un restaurante familiar hace menos de 3 años, pero valía la pena decía el matrimonio Braun, ahora Ymir podía pasarse horas buscando cosas para esos niños, se desvivía por ellos, no era que los consintiera demasiado y los comprada todo aquello que le pidieran, esos niños eran unos angelitos que sólo pedían amor y afecto, sino que para ocasiones especiales no escatimaba ni gastos ni tiempo y Reiner la secundaba.

"NO" – Levi notó el semblante de su esposa y tampoco quería tener a todo el regimiento de niños bajo su cuidado sabiendo como Mikasa que esas dos mujeres podrían tardarse horas en las tiendas, comparecía a Reiner y a Bertholt – "Mejor prefiero aguantarlos a ustedes también y hacerles de comer a que nos dejen a todos los niños aquí, mínimo controlarán a su monstruo, además en el estado de Mikasa no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo"

Hanji sonreía con gusto, su casi hermano era al fin feliz, era un compañero de trabajo formidable, un amigo a lo mejor no muy expresivo pero era más atento y "humano", un padre excepcional y un marido devoto, agradecía al cielo que al final encontrara la felicidad con Mikasa, una mujer que también había sufrido mucho pero que ahora era feliz, una mujer que desarrollaba su profesión de manera exitosa, bella, cariñosa, que se desvivía por los tres hombres que había en su vida pero que no se olvidaba de querer a todos los que la conocían, para muestra el nombre del mayor de sus hijos, era en señal de respeto y agradecimiento a Dot Pixis, el cual adoraba a ese niño, cada que venía de visita, él y "Nezumi" como le había apodado al mayor de los Rivaille Ackerman porque decía que al inicio de conocerlo se escondía como un ratón por miedo y a la vez curiosidad, se podían pasar horas platicando de los lugares que visitaba Pixis o de lo que hacía y el niño escuchaba encantado, de Yuu mencionaba que era muy lindo que por suerte se parecía en físico igual que su hermano, los rasgos en su mayoría eran de Mikasa o de la mamá de Levi, pero que había heredado el carácter de este, a los 2 les traía regalos y fotos, y ambos niños le decían abuelo como también el pequeño Lavi, y su profesor se sentía honrado, vendría para el nacimiento del segundo bebé de Mikasa, les había prometido hacerlo y lo cumpliría – "De plano te pega ser padre, eres más considerado y paciente eh Levi" – volteo ver pícara a Mikasa – "Embarázate más seguido a ver si se le quita de plano lo amargado"

"Lo haría con gusto, pero sabes que el trabajo es demandante, con 3 niños esta creo que muy bien, la que debería buscar otro niño deberías de ser tú no yo"

"Hemos intentado pero parece que tendremos que conformarnos con Lavi, pero con él basta y sobra, es tremendo, se agarro pintando la biblioteca con las pinturas acrílicas que lleva en la guardería y pinto algunos libros, entre ellos nuestra biblia de ingeniera química"

"¿Espero que le hayas dado un correctivo pertinente Smith?" – siseaba Levi, ESE NIÑO SE HABIA ATREVIDO A MANCILLAR UNA DE LAS JOYAS DIDACTICAS MÁS IMPORTANTES DE LA HUMANIDAD.

"Créeme que lo hice, pero al final sospecho que me dolió más a mi" – suspiraba – "salió idéntico a mi padre en el físico pero con las mismas actitudes embaucadoras de mi mujer" – decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

"No soy embaucadora, simplemente se pedir las cosas correctamente" – decía con pose indignada.

"Si, como si fuera normal pedirme cosas bailando en un tubo Dra. Smith" – esa mujer era terrible cuando quería algo y más desde que Ymir y Annie le enseñaron a bailar en el tubo, Smith ahora sentía lo que le dijo Fubar, la dignidad pisoteada cada vez que usaba ese efectivo método para conseguir su aprobación, maldita debilidad de la carne.

"Ni te quejes, mi vida o si quieres lo dejo de hacer" – había malicia en esa frase.

"No" – fue la escueta respuesta de su marido.

"Bueno, propongo que hagamos la comida, dentro de poco les dará hambre a estos niños, mi propuesta es hacer hamburguesas, sería práctico y pues podríamos comer todos en el jardín, el clima esta precioso para estar afuera" – Mikasa se puso de pie y extendió una mano a su marido para que la acompañará a la cocina, Hanji y Erwing los seguían.

"Mikasa, tienes todavía el otro mandil de Amo y rey de la casa, ¿se lo podrías prestar a mi marido para tomarle fotos?" – preguntaba Hanji divertida.

Levi se adelanto a contestar – "No, ese es mío, que se conforme con el de mandilón"

Y se pusieron a cocinar entre risas, disfrutarían con todo el regimiento de niños de una tarde familiar.


	28. Epílogo 2: Vida

Hola, acabo de terminar este capítulo, espero me haya quedado bien porque no pude leer mucho sobre partos (lo único que sé es que estuve en el que protagonicé XD) así que si tengo algo fuera de la realidad o mal detallado (por aquello que alguno estudie medicina)n perdón.

Espero les guste, más que dar a entender la noticia del nacimiento me latia más poner en si el alumbramiento, pocas veces he leido algo sobre el dar a luz, la mayoria relata los meses del embarazo o los primeros días de nacido, pero el momento del alumbramiento se me hace algo tan maravilloso y hermoso, una mezcla entre la vida y al muerte, mi abuela decia que al dar a luz una mujer se acerca mucho a la tumba pero a la vez al milagro de la vida (ella tuvo 11 hijos, creo que debo darle crédito aunque ahorita este en el cielo), y se me hace algo tan contradictorio por como una criatura inocente llega al mundo en un acto pues algo violento por aquello del esfuerzo de la madre en el parto natural o en ambos tanto natural como cesarea pues la sangre o en tan solo en la sala de operaciones con equipo que puede ser peligroso y este como si nada llega en un llanto tan fuerte que es su lado a la vida, es alucinante, no sé como me sienta si llego a dar a luz pero no creo que alguien pueda describir eso, ni siquiera nuestras madres podrian describirlo con exactitud, es algo que se siente no se define.

Bueno disfruten de la lectura y quedo pendiente a cualquier cometanrio, ya mero terminó esto, sólo 1 más y ya.

* * *

Epílogo 2 – Vida.

Qué alguien catalogará de sexo débil a las mujeres era absurdo, ya quisiera él soportar una mínima parte del dolor que traía consigo traer vida a este mundo, debían de resucitar al imbécil que hizo aquella declaración sobre las féminas y matarlo a punta de taconazos las mujeres y uno que otro hombre que sepa valorarlas; ellas eran las fuertes en todas las pruebas que Dios o quien mandará en el universo, por la fuerza y determinación que ellas poseían, los hombres no fueron calificados por el Creador para dar a luz como las portadoras de tan bellos y armoniosos cuerpos, era un misterio como en formas delicadas y corazones nobles o bueno en su mayoría, pudieran llevar el peso de una criatura y después traerlos al mundo de una manera traumática, ESTABA CAGADO DE MIEDO, estaba casi desierto el hospital, eran las 03:24 am de un 18 de enero, unas semana más y se cumplían los 9 meses, estaba hecho una marea de nervios, entraría a la sala de partos para ver el nacimiento de su hijo o hija pues habían decidido dejarlo como sorpresa el sexo del bebé, habían comprado toda la decoración en blanco y amarillo, un color neutral, se estaba preparando para entrar con su mujer bajo las instrucciones de los demás asistentes del ginecólogo - obstetra y el pediatra mientras pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con la mujer que alistaban lo más rápido posible en la camilla para partos, enfermeras eficaces que la cambiaban y depilaban pronto del área genital, los Smith llegarían en unos minutos junto con Dot que había arribado 2 días antes porque las fechas sea acercaban a las planeadas para la cesárea y había prometido llegar al nacimiento de su tercer hijo o primer hija, pero al parecer su hijo quería llegar antes y apenas le dio tiempo a llegar a su estimado profesor; los Braun llegarían en unos minutos más mientras que Annie y Bertholt irían primero por Yuu y Dot para después ir a alcanzarlos, a Mikasa se le había roto la fuente hace menos de 15 minutos en los cuales manejo como desquiciado para llegar al hospital, ella le había comentado que no sintió nada como en el parto anterior durante el trayecto, en esa ocasión Mikasa desde que empezaron las contracciones hasta que dio a luz duro 6 horas en trabajo de parto, Levi no supo cómo pudo manejar y hablar para ponerse de acuerdo con Annie y después avisar a Erwing, ahora pensaba que era una imprudencia, pero es que nadie se prepara de súbito para ese tipo de situaciones, habían tenido suerte y no paso nada de trayecto, sino serian 2 hospitalizados, pero ahora el gran paso lo harían solo ella y él, esperaba poder soportar el nacimiento de este bebé, en el anterior alumbramiento de sus gemelos, aunque habían visto documentales he ido a los cursos que dan para recibir a los hijos en los cuales todo se le hacía sorprendente fácil de sobrellevar como observador, pero a la hora de la verdad se había desmayado cuando vio coronar a Dot, PERO ES QUE LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE UN VIDEO A VER A TU ESPOSA ABRIRSE LITERALMENTE PARA QUE UN NUEVO SER HUMANO SALIERA DE ESE PEQUEÑO LUGAR ERA ABISMAL, un lugar donde apenas podría entrar sin mucho esfuerzo una aceituna por sus dimensiones saliera algo del tamaño de una sandía, cuando nació Yuu, él yacía en el piso decía Mikasa con la lengua afuera tocando el piso, Erwing y Fubar se burlaban de él, pero sus esposas les recordaban que ellos también se desmayaron al intentar grabar y se quedaban callados pues en ambos videos la cámara en menos de un segundo de tomar la camilla o silla de partos pasaba a una toma eterna del piso de la sala del mismo hospital recomendado por Hanji, pero ahora quería poder soportar por ambos, era injusto que ella sólo cargada con el nervio, aunque pareciera que ella estaba tranquila o en lo que podía, no gritaba como desquiciada, miraba que le dolía y que batallaba para respirar, pero no se la pasaba ofendiendo a nadie, Annie en el parto había lanzado improperios a diestra y siniestra y por suerte no lo tomaron personal los del personal del hospital, decían que eso era una reacción normal entre las mujeres en parto o en caso extremo se comportaba como lo hizo Hanji que le soltó un puñetazo a Erwing y le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir por el dolor de parto, en cambio su esposa seguía las instrucciones, dentro de unos minutos todo empezaría, su hijo o hija daría su primer respiro en el mundo y entre el miedo también sentía una urgencia por acariciar ese pequeño cuerpo que era la unión de los sueños de ambos, era un nuevo ser que necesitaría el amor y protección de sus padres y hermanitos, esos dos pequeños no mostraron nunca celos por el embarazo de su madre, al contrario se desesperaban por poder ya cargar o acariciar a su hermanito o hermanita aunque todavía no tuvieran la fuerza para hacerlo, incluso se peleaban cuál de los 2 le cantaría la canción de cuna que le habían creado a esa pequeña criatura.

"Sr. Rivaille, es hora" – el doctor que atendería el parto se dirigía a la puerta que dividía la sala de preparación de la sala de partos, en el cristal Levi podía ver a su esposa en una especie de silla con unas perneras para colocar sus piernas abiertas, se supone que era para hacer más fácil el parto, pero se le hacía un instrumento del infierno que irónicamente podía ayudar a traer un milagro de vida a la tierra, Levi lo siguió, una enfermera que no entraría a la sala les ayudaba a abrir la puerta pues estaban ya esterilizados todos y con las manos arriba como marca el procedimiento, Mikasa agarraba fuertemente la barra que tenia arriba de la cabeza para sostenerse o para poder desfogar su dolor.

"Doctor, el bebé esta coronando" – decía una enfermera algo madura.

"Parece que este pequeño si trae prisa" – el doctor se posicionaba entre las piernas de Mikasa con las manos cerca de su vagina – "Bueno señora, ahora vamos a dar el último paso para que su bebé pueda estar a su lado, parece que no necesitaremos fórceps, el bebé viene en buena posición" – el doctor dio un hondo suspiro, ahora empezaría la faena – "bien señora Rivaille, respire profundo" – había conectado la mirada con la de la mujer, ella lo miró y asintió, sabía lo que vendría y el hombre se limito a decir – "así que a mi orden PUJE"

Levi estaba anclado al piso, viendo una imagen surrealista, los sonidos no los percibía, miraba todo en cámara lenta, el movimiento de los labios del doctor, la preparación de las enfermeras de una tiña con agua tibia, como sacaban unos instrumentos para si mal no recordaba limpiar de mucosidades las cavidades del bebé, el pediatra listo para cuando el bebé ya estuviera afuera, pero lo sorprenderte era su mujer.

Mikasa estaba toda roja de la cara por el esfuerzo y las venas del cuello se le marcaban, su ropa, rostro y hasta cabello mojado de sudor, miraba como cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras pujaba, la fuerza que ponía en el agarre de la barra arriba de su cabeza era enorme tenia los nudillos blancos, cuando intentaba respirar la miraba abrir los ojos y ella lo miraba y los volvía a cerrar mientras el doctor ordenaba y ella obedecía a pujar, veía la boca de ella abrirse para lo que suponía era un grito, ella se arqueaba y su cabeza la echaba hacia atrás, todo era tan impresionante, verla batallar mientras que abajo, entre el lugar donde había estado tantas veces dentro en las noches de lujuria se miraba como una matita de cabello estaba saliendo, el galeno había puesto su mano debajo de la cabecita para sostener al bebé y esperar que saliera hasta los hombros para ayudarle a salir por completo, veía como con cada empuje de su mujer poco a poco iba saliendo ese pequeño pedazo de cielo, estaba viendo todo ese maravilloso proceso sin la necesidad apremiante de desmayarse, jamás la ciencia podría explicar ese suceso tan bello, era algo que no se explica, es algo que se siente y que para describirlo jamás existirían palabras adecuadas, estar viendo cómo va saliendo una criatura tan pequeña e indefensa a un mundo tan agresivo de una manera tan violenta era contradictorio y a la vez hermoso, sentía el corazón en un puño, era una mezcla extraña de amor, orgullo, pena por el sufrimiento de su esposa pero a la vez urgencia porque ella acabara y poder abrazarla junto a su bebé, estaba feliz que casi podría brincar de alegría pero también quería llorar, daba miedo experimentar tanta felicidad en unos momentos.

Pero un llanto lo saco de sus cavilaciones, un sonido que era el saludo al mundo de su nena, el doctor había exclamado "es una hermosa niña, señores" y al tenerla en sus manos las enfermeras junto con él pediatra se pusieron a atenderla mientras el ginecólogo seguía con la demás parte del procedimiento. Levi seguía viendo ahora ambas escenas, como las enfermeras junto con el otro médico revisaban, limpiaban, pesaban y cubrían a la niña, mientras que el otro médico le retiraba la placenta, pasaron unos minutos y después veía a una Mikasa apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, con la vista nublada con el cansancio y respirando de manera pesada, el esfuerzo era tremendo, pero con una hermosa sonrisa, sería una imagen que no olvidaría jamás, una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad pura que le encogió el corazón, pero la escena siguiente le hizo incluso dejar de respirar, la enfermera le llevaba envuelta a su bebé en una cobijita rosa, la piel era tan blanca como la de ella, en un principio pensó que era la pasta en la cual los bebés había leído venían envueltos pero no, era el color de piel de su bebé, del mismo color que la de ella, pelo negro, los ojitos cerrados y en pleno llanto, esa era una buena señal, los pulmones le estaba funcionando a la perfección, Mikasa como pudo se reincorporo con ayuda de una enfermera y la tomo en brazos, ella sonreía y lloraba, acariciaba con extrema delicadeza el rostro de su hija mientras le decía "hola mi amor, al fin te conocemos, soy mamá", y después lo miró a él con tanta ternura que sintió que se le harían gelatina las piernas, era un crimen el que existiera en la tierra tan maravillosa mujer y el era un jodido enano con suerte porque esa mujer era enteramente suya.

"Ven enano, tu hija te saluda, abrázala" – Levi volteo hacia la enfermera dándole a entender si era prudente, la enfermera sólo asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

Se acercó como si fuera al paredón, había cargado a sus hijos al mismo tiempo inmediatamente de que los vio en los cuneros después de que se recupero de la pérdida de conocimiento, pero ahora se sentía incapaz incluso de sostenerse a si mismo mucho menos de cargar a su bebé, TENIA PÁNICO DE DEJARLA CAER, tenía los brazos extendidos pero no la tocaba.

"Anda enano, estoy cansada, cárgala, no se te caerá, la bebé quiere ir con su papá" – Mikasa le miraba con cansancio pero con complicidad, ella le había leído la mente, como pudo la tomó entre sus brazos, era tan suave, calientita y pequeña que sintió su corazón convertirse en una vela encendida la cual se estaba volviendo en cera líquida, la bebé seguía llorando, pero al sentirse en los brazos de su papá juraba que vio por primera vez sus ojos de color violeta y hasta pensó que le sonreía, se había callado por unos momentos y él se sentía bobo.

"Vez, quería ir con su papá, pero préstamela, hay que darle de comer" – Mikasa respiraba pesado, pero se miraba algo mejor, se la pasó embelesado, no queriendo dársela ahora que la había sentido cerca, ella al tenerla en su regazo se descubrió un pecho y lo acercó a la boca de su bebita le estaba dando su primer alimento, su esposa había decidido como lo hizo con Dot y Yuu darles pecho como alimento, era una imagen que anteriormente se le hacía sensual pero al ver el nacimiento de su hija se le hacía casi un sacrilegio tocar esos pechos sagrados que alimentaban esa muestra de su amor, era doloroso y hermoso a la vez, pero en su interior sabía que su hija los compartiría con él mientras no le quitará su alimento.

"Bueno señor, felicidades, tiene una hermosa bebé y una mujer como pocas, se ha portado excelente, demasiado obediente y valiente, ojalá todas las mujeres en labor de parto fueran así, pero bueno, no podemos pedir milagros, felicidades, en un momento más las llevarán a su habitación para que descansen las dos damas, la bebé no necesitará estar en incubadora, el pediatra ha dicho que está en excelentes condiciones de salud, podrán tenerla en cunero en su habitación, pero cualquier cosa estará él a su disposición" – decía el ginecólogo mientras e iba de la sala – "fue un placer atenderla señora Ackerman y ya sabe, si decide tener otro bebé si se porta así con gusto atenderé su parto, con permiso" – y salió del área.

"Gracias, son ustedes quién ha hecho esto posible" – Levi hablaba con un nudo en la garganta, ya se había ido el ginecólogo pero seguía ahí el pediatra llenando los certificados

"No señor Rivaille, es Dios y su esposa, se ha portado como las verdaderas mujeres, tiene mucha suerte, no las deje jamás" – y acto seguido tomaba el piecito de la bebé para ponerle tinta y posarlo después en el certificado y lo limpiaba – "Y esta señorita ha venido al mundo muy sana y llena de amor" – decía mientras metía los papeles en una carpeta y se los daba a la enfermera – "estaré aquí en el hospital para cualquier cosa, pero más tarde le daré a su esposo las citas de su bebé, con permiso" – y el doctor se retiraba.

"Vaya, creo que pasamos con la nota máxima el parto ¿verdad pequeña?" – Mikasa le daba pecho, pero la enfermera le hacia la seña de que era suficiente, no podía darle de comer mucho.

"Señora, es que pocas aguantan el parto y actúan como usted, ¿hace ejercicio y se cuido bien?" – le quitaba la niña de los brazos para empezar a hacerla eructar.

"Era lo mínimo para que estuviera sana esta niña, pero siempre he intentado tener una vida sana" – Mikasa se volvía a recargar por completo en la silla

"Se nota, sigue hermosa aunque haya acabado de dar a luz" – decía todo mientras limpiaba a la niña, esta ya había eructado.

"Padece que han enamorado a todo el personal del área de partos" – decía Levi mientras abrazaba a su mujer y besaba su frente – "Gracias por todo esto, no podré jamás pagarte la dicha que me das" – y que dijeran lo que quieran, pero estaba llorando de felicidad.

Mikasa puso una de sus manos en su mejilla – "Levi, esto es algo que hicimos los dos, no me tienes que agradecer nada, soy feliz a tu lado y al de mis hijos, esto es mínimo" – ella también sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, Levi se había acercado para tener ambos conectadas sus frentes y miradas, era un momento tan significativo que podía quedarse así por horas.

Pero no todo lo bello dura mucho, cuando menos lo esperaban un flash y una enfermera furiosa empujaba y regañaba a los Smith y a los Braun por estar tomando fotos en la sala de partos, mientras a lo lejos miraban llegar a Annie con su esposo el cual traía en brazos a Marco y a Christa en una mano a Dot y la otra a Yuu los don niños con una sonrisa en los labios, Dot estaba recargado en la puerta de la sala sonriendo.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas, Mikasa y Lenalee estaban dormidas, ahora veía que su esposa tenia ojeras por el esfuerzo, pero se encargaría de que pronto todo eso pasará, Annie había pedido unos días en el trabajo y la escuela para ayudarle con el cuidado de los niños a ellos, Hanji e Ymir también se habían ofrecido a ayudar pero no quería tener a esas dos locas en su casa, sería como tener 5 niños en vez de 3, él estaba sentado en el sillón que había en la habitación abrazando a sus dos hijos dormidos en cada lado, traían los regalos que le habían elegido a su hermanita, Dot traía un mameluco en forma de conejito para cuando saliera del hospital no tuviera frio y Yuu un osito que no soltaba peluche para que lo pudiera tener cerca de su cuna, se sentía pleno, estaba cansado pero no quería dormir, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana iluminando a esas 2 mujeres que son su vida, agradecía a la vida todo lo que había pasado, si sufrió mucho y seguía recordando a Petra pero ahora podía seguir adelante con su familia, se sentía con vida.

* * *

Afuera en la sala de espera estaban casi todos, sabían que no podía entrar decidieron estar ahí por si necesitaban algo los integrantes de la familia Rivaille Ackerman, en esos 4 años todos ellos habían pasado a ser familia y más desde que la creación de la fundación Smith la cual se encargaba de subsidiar a varios orfanatorios pero para ello revisaban las instituciones con bastante rigor para evitar abusos como en el pasado Mikasa, Annie e Ymir, esas mujeres les dijeron que irregularidades se podían encontrar y sus aportaciones fueron esenciales para no caer en errores de dar ayuda económica, médica o educativa a instituciones que solo vieran un negocio en tener niños huérfanos, ellas vieron en esa forma de ayudar la manera de no repetir la historia, Annie se integraría a trabajar en la fundación en el departamento legal y de investigación al terminar la universidad la carrera de licenciatura en derecho, Ymir no trabajaría con ellos pero cuando hacían eventos para recaudación de fondos o iban a hacer un convivio en los orfanatos ella siempre ponía la comida y los postres, era su pequeño granito de arena, pero por sobre todo eran familia por los lazos que forjaron en 4 años, no importaba origen o pasados, ahí eran amigos entrañables que se sabían todo, los Smith eran sencillos y juzgaban conforme a las actitudes y aptitudes de las personas no por sus bienes, los Braun eran extravagantes pero se sentía el aire de amor y protección en ellos, la seguridad familiar era la imagen que daban y eran, los Fubar eran los más tranquilos, el punto medio de ellos, pero de este última familia Christa no estaba, se había ido a la capilla dentro del hospital a hacer una oración.

* * *

Dot estaba buscando a Christa, a sus casi 9 años no debía de andar lejos de sus padres, la había escuchado decir que iria a la capilla, se estaba tardando, pero al llegar la vio hablando con alguien que no creería que volvería a ver después de verla en el aeropuerto.

* * *

"Gracias Petra por cuidar a mi primita y a mi tía"

"No hay de qué, para eso estamos las amigas no" – una mujer de cabello rubio algo largo y ojos castaños vestida de blanco abrazaba con bastante cariño a una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

"Más que amiga eres el ángel guardián de esta familia"

"No lo creo tan así, es que los amó demasiado para dejarlos solos" – ella acariciaba al cabeza de esa niña que le había dado paz al haber logrado de que Levi fuera de nuevo feliz.

"No te sientes sola o triste, tú podrías estar en el lugar de mi tía" – Estaba feliz pero se sentía mal por su amiga.

"Christa, cuando crezcas sabrás que el amor también es libertad, yo no podía atar a Levi a una vida de soledad, me da gusto que se hayan encontrado esos dos y sobre todo que tú me ayudaste"

"Yo no hice nada" – Christa la miraba de manera detenida.

"Haz hecho bastante, ayudaste a esos cabezotas a que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían, desde la vez de navidad hasta lo de ir a dejarle las fotos a Mikasa para que viera las cosas con mayor claridad" – Petra acariciaba la mejilla de esa niña.

"Siempre he tenido una pregunta, ¿Dot y Yuu son los espíritus de tus hijos?" – tenía la duda.

"No, mis hijos están conmigo pero nunca los traigo, ellos no pueden venir aquí ellos sólo pueden estar allá arriba, pero te mandan saludos"

"¿Saben de mí?" – Christa estaba sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, saben que eres mi amiga y qué me nos has ayudado a hacer feliz a su padre, quisieran conocerte pero dicen que te esperaran, que aunque sea mucho tiempo, ellos te recibirán bien cuando llegue el momento" – Petra sonreía radiante.

"¿Seguirás visitándome, ya casi no lo haces?" – Ahora Historia agachaba la cabeza con algo de pesar.

"Siempre estaré al lado de todos ustedes, pero pronto ya no podrás verme, los niños crecen y ya no pueden vernos tan fácil, a menos que desarrolles una capacidad sensorial especial, pero siempre escuchare tus problemas y oraciones para hacerlas llegar a donde tengan que hacerlo" – Era algo doloroso, pero pronto ya no podría verla tan seguido, se había encariñado con esa niña tanto que la sentía de su familia.

"¿Quiere decir que ya podrás descansar en paz?"

"Algo así, pero te digo no será tan dramático, tienes a gente que te quiere, y yo estaré siempre vigilándolos" – Petra empezaba a llorar, pero intentaba sonreír.

"Pero…" – Christa fue cortada.

"Es hora que lo hagas Petra, suficiente has hecho por ellos, es hora de que puedas descansar en paz" – Dot Pixis había entrado a la capilla.

"Súper calvito, ¿puedes verla?" – Christa estaba asombrada nadie la había visto desde que la conocía.

"La vi el día del aeropuerto cuando Bertholt te cargo después de que me diste las fotos" – sonreía a ambas rubias – "Petra, muchas gracias ´por amar a Rivaille hasta el extremo de buscarle la felicidad aun después de muerta" – a Dot se le estaba escurriendo una lágrima – "Creo que pocas personas en el mundo pueden amar como lo has hecho tú en toda tu existencia, Levi es afortunado al haber tenido el privilegio de amarte y ahora tener a Mikasa" – y se acercaba a Petra, intentó acariciarle la mejilla pero su mano traspaso la imagen de ella, asustándolo pues Christa si había podido abrazarla.

Petra sonrió por la reacción de Pixis – "No se preocupe, es normal que pase eso con los adultos, pocos pueden vernos, para ello se necesita tener fe o una parte todavía de inocencia en el alma junto con una gran dosis de bondad, y aunque usted tenga varias de esas cosas, la "inocencia" ya no la posee" – ella lo miraba con malicia, recordaba las andadas de ese profesor y estaba al tanto que las seguía haciendo con sus estudiantes.

"Me has ganado mujer, pues "inocente" ya no soy, pero me da gusto verte de nuevo antes de que ya no te veamos más"

"No hay de qué, y bueno nos vemos a lo mejor pronto, a lo mejor en mucho tiempo, pero siempre estaré al pendiente de ustedes y no lloren esto no es una despedida es un hasta luego algo indefinido pero sé que nos encontraremos, cuiden a esos 5 por favor en las áreas que yo no puedo, que yo los cuidaré en lo que pueda a todos ustedes, los quiero mucho" – Y Petra se empezaba a desvanecer con una sonrisa en el rostro con dos lágrimas traviesas, había cumplido parte de su deseo, ahora faltaba la otra parte, y aunque no pudiera hablar ya mucho con Annie y Dot, siempre estaría atenta a cualquier ruego u oración que dijeran y ella escucharía aunque ni la vieran como antes – "y muchas gracias por hacerlos y hacerme feliz"

Dot y Christa hacían el ademán de adiós mientras veían como se desaparecía Petra entre un haz de luz, tenían una sonrisa en los labios y Dot abrazaba a Christa por el hombro, se sentía bien el saber que Petra Ral estaba bien y feliz en compañía de sus hijos y que protegía a los seres amados de Rivaille, de plano ese enano tenía suerte.

"Bueno Christa, vamos con tus padres pero antes, ¿vamos por un jugo para ti y un café para mí?" – y se encaminaban a la salida de la capilla.

"¿El jugo es para ti?"

"¿Tomas café pequeña?" – Dot había abierto mucho los ojos, en su época los niños no tomaban café.

Chista subió y bajo los hombros – "Bertholt hace una cafetera diaria, no se da cuenta si le quitas o no café, sabe bueno con 3 de azúcar y algo de leche"

"Bueno será nuestro secreto" – y se fueron a la cafetería a tomarse sus cafés.

* * *

Mikasa se despertó para ver a su hija, apenas amanecía y podía ver la respiración de su pequeña Lenalee y de sus 2 otros hijos, podía también escuchar el tenue ronquido de su esposo y su ceño sin fruncir de seguro estaba tranquilo y le había ganado el cansancio.

Si hacía un balance de su existencia podría decir que al fin las cosas se estaban equilibrando, primero tuvo la etapa de sufrimiento y soledad y ahora era feliz llena de compañía, agradecía los buenos y malos momentos, las enseñanzas y personas que le puso el destino, todo había valido la pena.

Se sentía a plenitud con su vida.


	29. Epílogo 3: Crecer

Hola a todos.

Este es el final de este fic que me ha hecho pasar por varios estados de animo, nunca pensé que de pasar a drama me saliera algo tan romántico, el capítulo de hoy es especial, lo tenia pensando ya con tiempo pero ayer se casó una de mis primas con la cual convivi en mi época de secundaria y traigo todo el sentimiento, si esto quedo demasiado fuera de control admito que es por mi sentimentalismo, pero es que ver a esa niña en una mujer tan preciosa fue algo inolvidable, recordarla toda tímida a radiante y decidida. es algo maravilloso.

Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, me han ayudado a crecer, nunca pensé que una historia para un fanfic me hiciera ver algunas cosas de diferente manera, o a lo mejor no me había dejado llevar y sacar todo aquello que en realidad guardo pero estar frente al monitor de mi computadora y haciendo esto me imaginaba en otro mundo, narrando una vida que quisiera vivieran esos personajes de anime, algo raro, pero esa pareja se me hace extraordinaria, han superado mi fijación de Alucard X Integra (lo siento Kouta Hirano sama por serle infiel, pero es que Levi es Levi y con Mikasa es mejor)

Quiero hacer mención de las siguientes personas:** MarianitaUchica, Drako Lightning, Rena, Konota-chan, Loa 16, .NS, AndyHaikufma, , Kchibkn, LadyWhiteRose, Nangaro, Pequi, ArethaHiwatari, Lucy, Saakura, Pitufacrazylove, Alexiel Fender, Cary, Jeanette, Elle, Puripri, AlineKiryuu, Caroo, Sakurita-Akatsuki **y la personas que registraron review sin nombre y que son registrados como Guest el tiempo de dedicarme un review, eso me dio mucho animo en seguir en este mi primer proyecto largo, y a parte de estos mencionados, también a **Ayrim, Diana Naoko, Kanade Tenshi, Katy White, Kuchiki Nadya, PaullaJonasM, Poison Elise, Sakana 96, Stevie RaeSenJu, Teereeves, Uzuki Yu-Chan, VampireCullenAlice, Xerxes Eli, Makoto´s Daughter, Vickoo, .X, Lizalet, Trastornada y ClockWorckQueen17 **por marcar esta hisotoría como favorita o seguirla en su desarrollo.

Esto inicio como una idea al escuchar una cansión, la de Let it Burn, misma de la cual escribi mi primer fic de ellos, y de ahi fueronv varias, las canciones que me han ayudado a sacar esta historia fueron: Let it burn (red), On my Own (Ashes Remain), Uninvited (Alanis Morrisette), The Reason (Hoobastank), Pingüinos en la cama (Ricardo Arjona, see esa fue rara, pero de ahi salio el capítulo de Armin), Vogel im Käfig (SNK OST - Vocal Cyua, Hiroyuki Sawano, esa fue esencial para el capítulo de las lágrimas de un hombre, el pecado de un padre y el signifcado de un gracias, tiene una música y las voces que te pueden transportar a la desesperacion asi como a la esperanza, simplemente estremece el alma), para este último capítulo. las canciones de Aquí estoy yo (Luis Fonsi junto con Noel, Alex Sintek, Davis Bisbal) y la canción de bodas de mi prima que uso llamada Hasta Mi final (Il Divo) lograron ponerme en estado meloso casi rozando a quererme casar.

Bueno dejo esta introducción larga, en si el capítulo lo quise cortar hace unos 10 minutos en 2 pero no tuve corazón para hacerlo.

Acepto cualquier crítica, comentario y si pueden recomendarlo se los agradeceria, estoy avanzando en la revisión de correción para subirlo editado sin errores de ortografía y tengo en mente otro proyectos más, pero a lo mejor no actualizo tan rápido como este por cuestiones de trabajo.

Se cuidan, un beso y abrazo de mi parte, los quiero mucho y gracias por darme un poco de su tiempo para leer mis disparatadas ideas.

* * *

Epílogo 3 – Crecer

No sabía si debía reír o enojarse, a veces su esposo podía tomar las cosas con calma y madurez pero tratándose de su "bebita" todo se convertía en arrebatos de furia y unas ganas asesinas de matar a cierto par de amigos a los cuales les debía estar furioso, hace poco más de 20 años había nacido Lenalee Rivaille Ackerman, una hermosa jovencita de pelo largo negro con un brillo algo peculiar, no era azul como el de sus hermanos sino un poco verde y de hermosos ojos violetas, le había comentado Mikasa a su esposo que el color del cabello era parecido al de su padre, no creía que volvería a ver ese tono en su vida pero su hija lo había heredado junto con el color de ojos del padre de Levi, pero ahora esa jovencita estaba entrando del brazo de su padre a la iglesia a ritmo de la marcha nupcial, su niña tenía una sonrisa radiante, esa que se tiene cuando unirás tu vida al hombre que amas, una que llevaba ella en el rostro desde que se quedó a vivir con su esposo o puede que antes, cuando rompieron sus murallas y se conocieron sin tapujos, Lenalee después años de haber estado enamorada del único hijo de Erwing y Hanji había logrado su cometido al fin, todavía recordaba cómo se dio el noviazgo fugaz de esos 2 con poco menos de un año junto con la pedida de mano de su hija, ese día tanto Levi como Dot y Yuu querían despellejar a Lavi Smith Zoe o "baka usagi" como decían sus gemelos y su marido, pero ahora el novio se miraba contento, vestido de traje negro con faja y corbata gris, ese traje realzaba su porte, era delgado piel color perlado claro, pelo rojo peinado en punta, unos ojos esmeralda que brillaban más que esas piedras preciosas mientras miraba caminar hacia al altar a su futura esposa Todo pasó tan rápido, desde que la tuvo en sus brazos el día de su alumbramiento, sus primeros pasos y palabras, Lenalee dijo primero papá haciéndolo reír y llorar a Levi cuando eso pasó, desde entonces de los 3 hijos Lena siempre fue su perdición, recordaba breves flashes de cuando fue a la escuela por primera vez, la niña no lloró, la infancia de esta junto con sus hermanos y "primos" los cuales llenaban la casa de ruido y sonrisas, la adolescencia cuando la unión entre todos los hombres y las mujeres integrantes de las familias Fubar, Smith y Braun se vio un poco afectada por los cambios hormonales de los chicos y que se acrecentó un poco más la brecha cuando la chica siendo adolescente confeso que le gustaba su casi hermano Lavi, Dot lo tomaba con más calma, ser el mayor y su condición lo habían hecho más comprensivo con la gente y siempre fue el que más la apoyo, pero Yuu era otro caso, "odiaba" al "baka usagi" con todas sus fuerzas alegando que era un irresponsable y mujeriego de primera, incluso siendo menor que Christa por casi 4 años el muy imbécil intentó invitarla a salir, le tenía coraje pues él idiota de Lavi sabía de los sentimientos de su hermana pero alegaba que no podía sentir lo mismo por ella porque era menor que él y por ser casi su hermanita, pero sólo bastaron que le saltarán los celos de perder a la chica para que reconociera que amaba a su hermana.

Lenalee y Lavi se miraban con tanto amor, recordando cómo llegaron hasta ese punto con poco más de un año de noviazgo, la ceremonia estaba empezando, y lo harían tomados de las manos de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Flash back – casi 1 año atrás

Una joven de cabello siempre peinado en 2 coletas iba subiendo las escaleras corriendo, estaba calada hasta los huesos pero eso no le importaba, sentía su corazón romperse, otra vez ese idiota de Lavi le había vuelto a romper el corazón como siempre, ella ya estaba harta, sabía que era mayor que ella por casi 5 años y ella tenía 19, ese pelirrojo era un Playboy, pero aun así no podía dejar de amarlo, lo conocía mejor que todas esas "zorras" con las que salía, sabia sus miedos, sus malos momentos y mañas, las cosas que odiaba y gustaba, bastantes de sus secretos, conocía todas sus sonrisas, tanto las sinceras como las falsas, él con ella era distinto a las demás, la cuidaba, la protegía pero no veía que él buscará de ella lo que buscaba en las demás, pero ya había sido suficiente, ese día aceptó salir con un compañero del salón, ese chico era atento y llevaba tiempo pidiéndole una oportunidad, no miraba futuro en su amor, estaba cansada de estar siempre dispuesta hacia él, INCLUSO HACE MENOS DE 2 AÑOS LE HABIA DICHO EN SU CARA QUE LO AMABA DESDE QUE TENIA MEMORIA Y EL SÓLO LE BESO LA MEJILLA DICIENDOLE QUE A LO MEJOR ESTABA CONFUNDIDA, ERA EL COLMO, ese día se puso a llorar de impotencia y horas más tarde veía a sus hermanos llegar con unas sonrisas macabras y algo de sangre en sus ropas y manos, cuando preguntó que había pasado para que estuvieran así, le dijeron que le habían dado su escarmiento al "baka usagi" por hacerla llorar junto con Shion y Allen, eso dos aunque fueran de apariencia inocente tenían la misma vena sádica de sus hermanos, ese día ella les dijo hasta de lo que se iban a morir esos 2 y que no tenían derecho de tratar así a su amigo por sus sentimientos, por una parte estaba enojada por la violencia pero también contenta, sabía que sus hermanos la adoraban con locura, pero actualmente estaba estudiando el 2 año de licenciatura en administración mientras que sus hermanos, Dot se graduaría dentro de 2 años de Ingeniero Químico mientras que Yuu de abogado, Levi había elegido la misma carrera que su hermano mayor pero ya estaba por terminar, él heredaría la compañía por gusto, quería hacer crecer esa empresa como lo hacían sus padres, pero ahora se sentía frustrada, esperaba que nadie estuviera en casa para encerrarse en su recámara y ponerse a llorar, intentó abrir la puerta pero por las emociones no podía meter la llave en la cerradura, debía apurarse atrás de ella se oían los gritos del causante de su dolor.

"TE PUEDES PARAR POR UN SEGUNDO LENALEE" – el joven venia resollando, daba gracias de las horas de ejercicio que practicaba, correr 5 pisos pudiendo usar el elevador pero la tonta de su "hermanita" le había dado por correr por las escaleras, tenían suerte de no haberse caído por el agua que escurrían de sus ropas.

Lenalee al escuchar la voz demasiado cerca de la impresión tiro las llaves, se agacho esperando que pudiera abrir a tiempo, pero la voltearon de manera agresiva por el brazo, ella quedo a un lado de la puerta con un Levi agachado a su altura que la tenia prisionera entre él y la pared, eso la hizo poner una mirada "made in Rivaille Ackerman" una de las que decían sus compañeros que congelarían el mismo infierno, conocían a sus padres, a su madre por ser maestra y a su padre por dar a veces seminarios, ambos imponían un respeto increíble.

Vio la mirada de enojo que la chica le tenía puesta y le dolía, no entendía o no quería entender el dolor de su pecho al ver esos ojos violetas que siempre lo miraban con cariño y ternura y que lograban dejarlo en la nube por unos segundos, y que ahora lo vieran tan duramente, ella era especial, era la única chica que consideraba dulce y tierna por naturaleza pero también con carácter, una combinación única en ese mundo, pero él también la miraba molesto, ¿cómo se le ocurría de buenas a primeras salir con un tipejo si decía quererlo?, estaba mosqueado – "¿Quién es ese imbécil que te tenía abrazada del hombro? , ¿POR QUÉ DE REPENTE TANTAS CONFIANCITAS CON ESE IDIOTA, RESPONDE?"

"¿PUES QUÉ CREES IMBECIL?, DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE SALIR CON ALGUIEN, EN MI VIDA NO HE SALIDO CON UN CHICO MÁS QUE CON USTEDES EN MONTÓN" – ella estaba molesta, no quería tenerlo cerca en ese estado, se quitaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"ESO ES PORQUE ERES DEMASIADO INOCENTE, ESPECIAL Y BONITA, CUALQUIERA PODRIA APROVECHARSE DE ESO" – él pegaba más su rostro al de ella, quería ver si su cercanía le podía quitar esa mirada de coraje, sabía que siempre que se le acercaba al rostro ella cedía cuando se enojaba.

Lenalee se sentía indignada, eso era un juego sucio por parte de él, pero encontrados a ese punto ya no había marcha atrás y tomo aire en sus pulmones para decirle todo aquello que la tenía en tan mal estado – " ¿Y NO ME CREES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INTELIGENTE O FUERTE PARA DISTINGUIR LAS INTESIONES DE LAS PERSONAS Y SABER DEFENDERME?, ES EL COLMO QUE USTEDES DIGAN QUE ME QUIEREN Y ME PROTEJAN CUANDO NO ME DEJAN VIVIR, NO PUEDEN VIVIR MI VIDA, NO PUEDES PEDIRME NADA" – ella jalaba aire, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera violenta y las lágrimas empezaban a juntarse en sus ojos llenos de coraje e impotencia – "¿QUÉ IMPORTA SI APENAS LO CONOZCO, ES ALGO ES UN COMPAÑERO DE CLASES AL CUAL TRATARE POR OTROS 2 AÑOS, EN ESTE TIEMPO HA SIDO ATENTO, SABE LO QUE HE PASADO, ME ESTIMA Y ME RESPETA, ME HA PEDIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD PORQUE DICE QUE LA MEREZCO Y CUANDO AL FIN ACCEDO, SIENDO QUE ANTERIORMENTE ME DICES QUE BUSQUE SALIR CON ALGUIEN PARA DEJAR DE AMARTE TE PONES EN ESA ACTITUD Y LO GOLPEAS DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS" – ella puso las manos sobre el pecho de Lavi, quería tenerlo lejos de su cuerpo y él ojiverde puso resistencia – "NO ES JUSTO, TÚ QUE SIEMPRE HAS SABIDO LO QUE SIENTO SALES CON UN MONTÓN DE CHICAS DE LAS CUALES A NINGUNA TOMAS EN SERIO, EN CAMBIO YO QUIERO BUSCAR UNA RELACION CON ALGUIEN ESTABLE, ESTOY HARTA, ENTIENDELO, HARTA DE QUERERTE TANTO Y QUE TÚ NO ME MIRES, YA SE ACABO, LAVI SMITH ZOE, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA MI AMOR POR TI, AUNQUE ME DESANGRE EL CORAZÓN Y MI ALMA LLORE POR MUCHOS AÑOS YA NO PUEDO QUERERTE, PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE SIENTO, O NO MEJOR DICHO LAVI, TE HE AMADO CON TUS DEFECTOS, VIRTUDES, IDIOTECES, TU FALTA A VECES DE RESPONSABLIDAD ANTE LA VIDA, PERO SÉ QUE TAMBIEN TE EMPEÑAS POR SER EL MEJOR, QUE ERES TENAZ, TE ADMIRO, TE RESPETO, UN AMIGO ENTRAÑABLE, UN CASI HERMANO, MI MAYOR CONFIDENTE, UN EJEMPLO A SEGUIR Y LA PERSONA QUE ME QUITA EL SUEÑO DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA, PERO YA NO PUEDO NI QUIERO VERTE COMO EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA, CON AQUEL QUE QUERIA VIVIR, TENER UNA FAMILIA Y ENVEJECER" – los ojos violetas estaban anegados de lágrimas y rojos, quería que sus ojos por medio de la mirada le pudieran decir todos sus sentimientos, su dolor, su frustración, quería dejar en esa última charla el amor que le tenía, hoy sería la última mirada de añoranza que le daría a ese idiota pelirrojo - "NO SOPORTO MÁS LLORARTE Y MORIRME DE CELOS CADA VEZ QUE ESTAS CON OTRA Y CALLAR NI MUCHO MENOS ESCUCHAR CADA UNA DE TUS AVENTURAS EN LAS CUALES ME REIA, PERO SABES LLORABA POR DENTRO PORQUE DETESTO QUE JUEGUES ASI CON LAS MUJERES Y CONMIGO, LA QUE SIEMPRE TE ESCUCHA CON UNA SONRISA TONTA Y ESPERANDO QUE AL FIN DECIDAS VERME Y DEJES TUS JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN, PORQUE HASTA AHORA TE PUEDO JURAR QUE JAMÁS HAS ESTADO ENAMORADO DE ALGUNA DE TUS CONQUISTAS, YA NO SOPORTO QUE ME TRATES CON CARIÑO COMO UNA HERMANA PEQUEÑA, PORQUE NO LO SOY, YO QUERIA QUE ME VIERAS COMO MUJER, ALEJATE DE MI SI NO QUIERES HACERME DAÑO, DEJAME SER FELIZ QUE YO TE DEJARÉ SERLO" – eso le había dolido decirlo, pero era ya la verdad que tenía su cansando corazón, había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos y se dejo deslizar sobre la pared querando en cuclillas, lloraba con fuerza mientras temblaba.

Eso a Lavi lo había desarmado, verla tan desesperada, dolida y resuelta, cada palabra que había dicho esa jovencita era verdad, él sabía lo que sentía por él y se sentía alagado pero a la vez temeroso, no quería que ella confundiera el amor que se tenían por crecer juntos a uno de una amante, ella era hermosa, dulce, fuerte, una combinación perfecta de los genes de sus "tíos", pero es que él temía lastimarla, que si no la veía como mujer, ERA LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA QUE HABIA VISTO DESDE QUE ELLA CUMPLIO 15 AÑOS, la adolescencia había convertido a la dulce niña es una hermosa mujer, había tenido que luchar consigo mismo para no llevarla a un rincón oscuro el día que le pidió ser su pareja en su fiesta de quince y besar con desesperación esa boca rosa e inocente, pero es que no era de Dios verla maquillada y vestida tan inocente y provocadora, SI ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ESA NIÑA DESDE ANTES QUE ELLA TUVIERA 10 AÑOS, él era apenas un chico entrando en la adolescencia, pero ver esa sonrisa tan llena de luz y gusto de verlo y como corría a sus brazos para que la acompañara al parque lo deshacían, se había puesto rojo de verla ese día, pero verla cuando cumplió ella los 15 años supo que no había vuelta atrás, la amaba, pero debía cuidarla era su deber, crecieron juntos y debía velar por su felicidad aunque eso significara algún día que ella se enamorada de otro y dejarla partir, pero verla ahora abrazándose mientras lloraba con dolor, era mucho.

"No llores por favor" – la voz de él era dulce, sintió sus brazos rodearla, y en vez de alejarlo, ella se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas, sus sollozos acababan muriendo en su pecho.

Sentirla tan frágil y desdichada por él le hicieron sentir miserable, QUIÉN ERA ÉL PARA HACER SUFRIR A ESA BELLA MUCHACHA, LA MUJER QUE AMABA, ERA UN IMBECIL, la apresó más su cuerpo, no la quiera dejar ir y que lo perdonará por ser un idiota que no quería admitir por miedo su amor, pero el sólo imaginarse que ella amará y se entregará a otro hombre le nubló la razón, si ella le dijo que había soñado una familia con él y envejecer a su lado, quién era para negarse a ello, tomó el rostro de la chica con las manos, y vio esas amatistas que le robaban el aliento y acercó su rostro al de ella mientras cerraba los ojos de manera lenta, alcanzó a ver como ella abría sus ojos por sorpresa y lo demás no lo supo, la estaba besando, de manera suave, demostrándole todo aquello que le había callado.

Lenalee se dejó arrasar por la calidez de ese contacto, era su primer beso, no había tenido contacto con otro hombre porque siempre espero que fuera con él, y ahora cuando al fin decidió dejar de soñar con eso LEVI LA ESTABA BESANDO de una manera tan dulce que el dolor que sentía en el pecho empezó a amainar, sentía que se llenaba de alegría y su cuerpo se estremecía, las lágrimas dejaron de caer por sobre sus mejillas, sólo se dedicaba a sentir ese contacto lleno de ¿amor y afecto?.

Levi se retiro con reticencia, pero debía cortar el beso o se le iría encima, su suave y dulce boca eran para desquiciarlo, ninguna otra mujer tenía el efecto de ella con un beso – "NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ME DEJARÁS DE AMAR" – ella iba a replicar pero la beso de nuevo pero ahora de manera más pasional, cortó el beso, si seguía interrumpiéndolo la volvería a callar de la misma manera aunque no fuera buena idea, igual las cosas se le iban de las manos – "soy un imbécil de niveles insospechados, pero no tan idiota para dejarte ir, escúchame Lenalee Rivaille Ackerman, escúchame bien porque aunque te lo repita innumerables veces de ahora en adelante jamás será como la primera" – miraba como ella lo miraba de manera atenta, respiro hondo y diría aquello que era necesario decir para no perderla – " LLEVO ENAMORADO DE TI DESDE QUE TIENES 10 AÑOS, PERO A LOS 15 ME HICISTE PERDER LA RAZÓN, TENIA MIEDO A QUE SOLO YO TE QUISIERA DE ESTA MANERA, por eso empecé a salir con chicas para ver si podía pasar esto, pero luego hace 2 años me dices que me amas, no quería que confundieras tus sentimientos por convivir siempre, no soportaba la idea de que me dijeras eso, yo diera el paso y al final dijeras que solo me quieres como un amigo casi hermano, y luego como todo volvió a la normalidad después de tu declaración y más porque cuando te hablaba de mis conquistas te miraba bien, pensé que tenía razón, aunque nunca me dijiste que te gustará alguien y luego ver que siempre salías con nosotros me hizo confiarme, pero ahora al verte con ese idiota cuando yo te iba a invitar a tomar un helado me hizo perder la razón" – ella lo miraba con molestia, era increíble esa chica, él solo la beso ahora con un contacto corto y la miraba ahora molesta pero sonrojada, lo cual lo hizo reír - "bueno más que molestia lo quería matar y no me arrepiento del puñetazo y patada que le di, te fuiste corriendo y te metiste al carro y manejaste hasta acá sin fijarte en el camino, SENTIA MORIR ESTÚPIDA SI TE PASABA ALGO, pero llegas bien, corres como desquiciada sabiendo que te llevo hablando desde el campus de la universidad, me dices que me quieres dejar de amar, te miro resuelta a ello, porque veo que de verdad estas decidida a dejar de sentir amor por mí Y NO ESTOY DEACUERDO NI DISPUESTO, SOY EGOÍSTA, TONTO, INFANTIL Y DEMÁS COSAS QUE ME CONOCES, PERO SI ALGO SABES ES QUE NO MIENTO ANTE TI, ASI QUE MIRABE LENALEE Y ESCUCHA BIEN ESTO Y METETELO EN LA CABEZA, TE AMO Y SERÁS MÍA ASÍ COMO YO SERÉ TUYO, YA NO MÁS CHICAS PARA INTENTAR VOLCAR ESTE AMOR QUE TE TENGO HACIA OTRAS, DEBE ESTAR CON SU DUEÑA LEGÍTIMA, SÓLO SERÁS TU Y NADIE MÁS AUNQUE ME TENGA QUE ENFRENTAR A TU PADRE Y HERMANOS, SERÁS MI NOVIA Y MI MUJER, TENDREMOS UNA FAMILIA Y ENVEJECEREMOS JUNTOS TOMADOS DE LA MANO Y AMÁNDONOS COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ" – estaba todo rojo, decir aquello era algo tan embarazoso, pero estaba desnudando el alma hacia la mujer que amaba, ella lo miraba como si estuviera loco pero no lo soltaba – "así que deja de bobadas y si aceptas ser mi novia, sólo bésame ¿entendido? – y volteo su rostro, fue arriesgado pero también podía esperar la negativa de la chica a esas alturas y si así era prefería no verlo, no lo soportaría, pero acto seguido fue aventado al suelo y le cayó encima una Lenalee que lo abrazaba del cuello y lo besaba con todo el amor, él sólo rodeo la cintura de ella con un brazo y con el otro profundizaba el contacto pues tenía apoyada su mano en la nuca de la chica.

* * *

Ese mismo día, ya con calma entraron al departamento y esperaban a sus padres, Lavi pediría permiso de ser novio de Lenalee aunque sabía que su tío Levi lo querría matar, pero lucharía por ella, su novia estaba nerviosa, de su mamá y Dot esperaba comprensión pero de Yuu y su padre, tendría que hacerla de muro, y vaya que lo fue, su padre y hermano iban a golpearlo pero ella se puso entre ellos y Lavi, Lenalee le gritó por primera vez a su padre que la dejará vivir o se iría de la casa con Lavi si era necesario, que mejor las cosas por las buenas o por las malas, aquello le hizo decir a Lavi la frase que la hizo sentir las piernas flaquear.

* * *

Lenalee ni Lavi se habían cambiado la ropa, seguían empapados en una fiera discusión, Mikasa sostenía a Rivaille mientras Dot a Yuu, querían golpear al ahora novio de la más pequeña de los Rivaille Ackerman, pero ella estaba en medio de un Lavi con la mejilla roja, Levi le había conectado un puñetazo, pero su hija se interpuso entre ellos.

"'¿SÉ PUEDE SABER A QUÉ DEMONIOS VA TODO ESTO BAKA USAGI?, AHORA RESULTA QUE AMAS A MI HERMANA DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS, ELLA SIEMPRE TE LO DIJO Y TÚ TE LA PASABAS JUGANDO CON CHICAS, ¿QUIÉN ME DICE QUE NO LE HARÁS LO MISMO MALDITO? – Yuu tenía un aura asesina igual que su padre, la vena de su cuello se resaltaba y Dot batallaba para detenerlo

"SIGNIFICA SOLO ESO YUU, DOY, TIO Y TIA, QUE AMO A SU HIJA Y SI SOY UN MALDITO BASTARDO POR HABERLA HECHO SENTIR MAL, Y NO QUIERO QUE TAMPOCO ELLA TOME UNA DECISIÓN LOCA COMO FUGARSE CONMIGO PORQUE NO QUIEREN NUESTRA RELACION, LO QUE MENOS QUIERO ES DIVIRLA ENTRE USTEDES Y YO" – Levi no se amedrentaría ante toda la familia, no ahora con la resolución de no dejar ir a Lenalee, la tomaba de la mano mientras la cubría con su cuerpo, ya se había levantado y la había jalado a su espalda, le sorprendió que ella cuando los separo le dijo a su padre que se iría de la casa con él sino quería aceptar su noviazgo, era un reverendo imbécil al casi dejar ir a semejante mujer.

"A NO, ENTONCES ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PIENSAS ARREGLAR ESTÚPIDO NIÑATO? ES DE MI HIJA DE LA QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO NO DE NINGUNA DE TUS INNUMERABLES CONQUISTAS ANIMAL, SINO DE UNA DE LAS MUJERES MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, Y PARA ELLO AUNQUE NO QUIERA ALGUN DIA LA TENDRÉ QUE DEJAR VOLAR PARA QUE REALICE SUS SUEÑOS, PERO TÚ, DE ENTRE TODOS TÚ, UN CHICO QUE LA HA HECHO LLORAR DESDE QUE ELLA DIJO QUE TE QUERIA HACE CASI 2 AÑOS PERO QUE TE HA QUERIDO DESDE ANTES, NO LA MERECES PORQUE NO TE CREO CAPAZ DE CUIDARLA COMO YO" – Levi estaba furioso, JAMÁS SU HIJA LE HABIA VISTO DE ESA MANERA Y LE DOLIA, ELLA ERA UNA DE SUS RAZONES PARA SER FELIZ Y MEJOR, la había criado con tanto esmero como a los demás hijos, pero a ella que la tuvo en sus brazos en sus primeros instantes de vida era la única junto con Mikasa que podían traspasar su barrera de frialdad, con sus hijos era distinto, todo corría con tranquilidad.

"PAPÁ, ENTIENDELO YO DECIDÍ QUERERLO Y SOPORTAR ESO POR MI AMOR, ÉL NO HA" – pero la mano de Lavi que antes sostenía la suya la calló.

"Si, aceptó que nadie podrá cuidarla como usted o como Yuu y Dot, PERO LE PUEDO JURAR QUE NADIE LA AMARÁ COMO YO, QUE DEDICARÁ SU VIDA PARA HACERLA FELIZ, DEFENDERLA, RESPETARLA Y AYUDARLA A SALIR ADELANTE, Y SABE QUÉ TIO, YO NO VENGO A PEDIRLE SER EL NOVIO DE SU HIJA, QUIERO QUE ELLA SEA MI MUJER, ASI QUE CON O SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO FINAL, VENGO A PEDIRLE LA MANO DE SU HIJA EN MATRIMONIO" – los ojos esmeraldas mostraban ira y determinación, todos los demás estaban asombrados.

Pero Mikasa estaba contenta detrás de su máscara de frialdad, su hija había escogido bien, no cualquiera enfrentaba a su esposo, Lavi era digno hijo de Erwing y Hanji, esos dos eran de los únicos a parte de su familia que se le enfrentaban sin miedo.

Levi quería matar al muchacho, quería que Mikasa lo soltará para partirle la cara por el asombro, pero al voltear a ver a su mujer ella lo miro fijo y después hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, él quiso decir algo, pero caía en cuenta que no valdría nada, relajo algo su cuerpo y se dejo caer en el sillón, miraba a su hija y al tipo que ahora quería casarse con ella, su niña lloraba y no le gustaba verla así, pero ese llanto era distinto, ella abrazaba en llanto y a la vez sonriendo a ese molesto joven que de niño ya se había ganado su odio, a lo mejor era una señal de que debía alejarlo de ella porque su instinto paternal le estaba avisando de esto.

"Yuu, ya cálmate, no importa lo que digas, esos dos no van a cambiar, así que cierra la puñetera boca o te entrará una mosca" – Dot había entendido lo mismo que su madre, ellos dos eran muy similares, y más al ver la mirada de complicidad que ella compartía con él.

Ese día a regañadientes, Levi Rivaille tuvo que no sólo aprobar el noviazgo de su hija con ese imbécil 4 años mayor que ella sino que tuvo que "ceder" su mano en matrimonio, desde entonces se amargaba ante la idea de que su bebé estuviera en los brazos de ese chico, aunque en la privacidad de la alcoba, después de hacerle el amor a su mujer, admitía que era el correcto, ese chico le recordaba como luchó por Mikasa, tenía el mérito de tener cojones para afrontarlo, además de que bueno, era conocido desde la niñez, podía reclamarle a Hanji o a Erwing, los cuales podrían ser una patada en el culo, pero como padres eran de los mejores.

* * *

Mikasa miraba todo, sobre todo a su esposo y a Yuu, pero sabía que en el fondo su hijo aceptaba que ese idiota fuera el esposo de su hermana, mínimo podría vigilarlo de cerca y si hacia algo malo tanto él como Allen se encargarían de despellejarlo vivo, esos dos adoraban a su hija que parecían sus guardaespaldas, eran grandes amigos y al parecer serian familia, tanto él como Allen se enamoraron de un par de gemelas, Yuu de una chica llamada Alma parecida un poco a Christa pero de ojos verdes y Allen de Road, ella tenía el pelo castaño, era la diferencia entre ambas de los demás eran demasiado parecidas a siempre vista, pero su hermosa Lenalee en esa época se sintió un poco triste cuando Yuu estaba renuente a la relación.

Christa Historia era la dama de honor, actualmente estaba estudiando y no se dedicaba a cuestiones del amor, la carrera que cursaba era licenciatura en derecho igual que su madre, ella ocuparía su lugar en la fundación Smith, salía con un chico llamado Jean Kirschtein que conoció en la universidad, él tipo se miraba enamorado de ella pero su sobrina no tenia ojos para el amor, quería desarrollarse en el plano laboral pero notaba que si le prestaba atención al chico, era un avance; canciones especiales para la ocasión se escuchaban mientras su hija con ese vestido blanco sencillo se sentaba en el altar junto con el que sería esposo ante dios, Levi había entregado con cara de mala gana a su hija, pero al final un "cuídala, es lo mejor que tengo para ti, amala como ella lo hace" le dio a entender que daba su brazo a torcer, su esposo con sus más de 53 años se seguía viendo joven, con unas pocos cabellos grises que lo hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy, ella estaba esperándolo en la banca de los familiares de la novia, traía un vestido color gris azulado, sencillo de corte A, seguía siendo esbelta a sus 49 años, sus hijos decían que estaba todavía en forma de quinceañera, ella siempre se ejercito, bueno ella y sus hermanas en las cuales incluía a Hanji, ellas hacían varias actividades para ejercitarse y no había dejado las artes marciales, ahora tenía un excelente compañero para hacerlo, no sólo Levi Rivaille era un buen amante, era un excelente oponente y saco de box cuando entrenaban. La ceremonia seguía transcurriendo, pero debía distraer a Rivaille unos momentos antes de que se quebrada ante la partida de su bebé a mujer.

"¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos casamos?" – Ella se estaba poniendo melancólica, la vida a veces se pasaba muy deprisa.

Levi tomo la mano de su mujer y la beso – "Cómo olvidarlo, me acuerdo de incluso que casi me mata Annie al decirle que te vendrías a vivir conmigo a partir del día que no te fuiste de viaje y pero jamás olvidaré como nos casamos el día de mi cumpleaños" – él la miraba con amor – "Me has hecho aprender a ser fuerte, a amar de nuevo, a tener fe, a ser un hombre de familia y en lo que puedo ser un buen padre, incluso me has ayudado en lo profesional, hemos crecido Mikasa junto con nuestros hijos" – el dirigió la mirada a sus otros 2 vástagos, Yuu traía de la mano a Alma y Dot abrazaba y besaba fugazmente en la boca a Shion, si, su hijo mayor se había declarado homosexual hace 3 años y confesaba que siempre estuvo enamorado de Shion desde pequeño y este correspondía, era irónico porque al que siempre vistieron de niña cuando se distraían de pequeño o lo confundían con una era a Yuu, pero su hijo mayor era de preferencia gay pero de eso a que no fuera un hombre cabal era otra cosa, su hijo era todo un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, nada afeminado, fue un golpe algo sorpresivo de pasar pero el amor y la compresión pueden más que los prejuicios, e igual era para el matrimonio Braun, ellos apoyaron a su hijo de igual manera, sus hijos traían un traje negro a juego con el de él con faja y corbatín azul, pero Levi traía puestos las mancuernillas que Mikasa le regalo en su primer cumpleaños que convivió con ella aun antes de tener una relación amorosa, se los ponía en ocasiones especiales, sus hijos le hacían sentirse orgulloso, dos gemelos a los cuales distinguían por el cabello, Yuu lo tenía hasta media espalda y Dot hasta la nuca, pero ambos estaban peinados con una coleta baja.

Del otro lado de la iglesia estaban sus dos mejores amigos y próximos consuegros, Erwing y Hanji, estos miraban con alegría y ojos llorosos la boda de su hijo, la que más feliz estuvo de la unión era Hanji, al fin había podido unir su familia con la de su adorado "enanito", Erwing por otro lado miraba con orgullo como su hijo se casaba con una formidable dama, amaba a Lenalee como si fuera también su hija y por increíble que parezca cuando se entero del noviazgo – compromiso de su hijo con la hija de Levi le amenazo que si la hería aunque fuera su propia sangre le haría pagar cada lágrima de la chica, estaba tranquilo, aunque no lo reconocía tan abierto, sus locos amigos habían criado bien la chico y se notaba que Lavi estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hija desde hace tiempo pero por temor a la diferencia de edades y verla como su hermanita no había dado el siguiente paso, pero las mujeres en ese sentido eran más aventajadas, como hace casi 25 años lo fue su mujer.

* * *

Flash Back 25 de Junio, 25 años atrás.

Maldecía al sistema digestivo, a la necesidad de descanso y a la sensualidad de Mikasa Ackerman, eran las 4 de la tarde, se habían quedado dormidos inmediatamente de la primera vez que hacían el amor, a las 2:30 pm se despertó y la vio dormida, tenía más ganas de ella pero verla tan plácidamente dormida con él entre los brazos le hacía sentir dichoso, mañana tendrían que salir a comprar cosas para ella, no dejaría que se fuera de su departamento, a partir de ese momento ella viviría con él pues no podría dejar de dormir en esa acogedora "almohada", ya la había disfrutado en parte cuando fue el aniversario de la muerte de Petra que lo quiso acompañar, pero tenerla sin "funda" de por medio era mucho mejor, la tersa y cálida piel del pecho de Mikasa era la mejor almohada que pudiera pedir, metió sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de ella para aprisionarla de la cintura, observaba esos párpados que ocultaban dos perlas grises, las pestañas negras y densas contrastaban con la piel blanca de ella, los labios rosas y entre abiertos para jalar aire, una expresión de paz que lo embargaban, levanto su rostro y beso tenuemente la cicatriz de que le hicieron a Mikasa de niña, pero a medio beso unos brazos lo aprisionaron de la cintura, posó sus ojos a la dirección de los de su ahora mujer y vio que ella estaba despierta con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Es así como planeabas despertarme?"

"No, quería despertarte haciéndote el amor, pero te miraba dormir tan tranquila que no pude despertarte". – y fundió sus labios en un beso necesitado mientras sus manos empezaban a vagar por el cuerpo desnudo de Ackerman, no tardaron mucho en volver a repetir una sesión más de amor, pero ahora él le fue diciendo a Mikasa como darle placer, ella ponía atención y observaba las reacciones del hombre que estaba debajo de ella, había decidido que ella estuviera arriba para que pudiera controlar la penetración, era su segunda vez, debía tener cuidado de no lastimarla, habían llegado juntos otra vez al orgasmo, pero ahora con más calma, disfrutando las sensaciones de su cuerpo, la primera vez fue cuerpo y alma en una demostración necesitada y de marcarse como propiedad del otro, ahora era una demostración para reafirmar lo que sentían y también la búsqueda de placer, pero al terminar y él queriendo más de ella iba a buscar una tercera ronda pero el rugido del estómago de ella y después el suyo le hizo reaccionar que debían comer.

"Tengo para preparar sólo cereal con leche y algo de fruta, pero no creo que podamos comer bien los dos" – Levi se separaba con pesar de ella, se puso de pie desnudo, ella se sentó en la cama, la sábana había caído dejando ver su pecho desnudo y parte de sus caderas, esa visión reflejada en el espejo hizo gruñir a Levi – "Mikasa, por favor tápate o no respondo por qué se me puede olvidar que debes de alimentarte y yo termine "devorándote" por completo"

"Deberías de vestirte tú también y no regañarme a mí sólo por levantarme en este estado, te recuerdo que no tengo ropa aquí, no baje la maleta del carro de Hanji" – Mikasa se puso de pie y se puso al lado de Levi, los 2 quedaron de frente al espejo desnudos y ella tomó la mano de él – "Nunca creí estar en una situación así, pensaba dejar vetado el amor de mi vida, pero a tu lado he comprendido que es imposible" – ella miraba con intensidad el reflejo de ellos – "perdóname Levi por ser tonta y egoísta, lo primero por no hablar contigo de la verdadera razón de mi partida" – Levi iba a hablar pero ella apretó su mano y con la otra que tenia libre le hizo la seña de silencio – "Levi, te amo tanto que no podía dejar que sacrificarás tu proyecto por mí, escuche una conversación que tuviste con Erwing sobre que no conseguían apoyo para seguir probando el medicamento sin el soporte de Grisha o buscando al Dr. Zacklay" – Miraba que Rivaille se desesperaba y ella sonrió un poco, se estaba molestando, así que respiro profundo, podía ser que lo bello que pasaron se fuera al carajo por lo que diría, pero sería sincera – "No me sentía capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad por la de varios, debía dejarte partir para que lograras tu sueño, pero estoy aquí, es por eso que la otra parte de la disculpa es por ser egoísta, no pude subirme a ese avión, Dot me hizo darme cuenta de que por las emociones no estaba pensando claro, de que debí hablar contigo pues hay varias maneras de sacar tu proyecto adelante, y estoy dispuesta a luchar contigo, disculpa si te retraso con los tiempos que tenias pensando pero lo compensaré" – ella volvió a suspirar y volteo su rostro para ver ahora directo a Levi a los ojos – "Y si es necesario que hable con Grisha Jeager y con Annie para que puedan trabajar en el desarrollo de ese medicamento, lo haré, si antes no pude irme porque te amo, ahora siendo tuya no podría irme ni siquiera más allá de la puerta" – ella había agachado su cabeza, se sentía arder del rostro, había dicho tantas cosas románticas de un golpe, a lo mejor Levi no la quisiera que viviera con él todavía y ella le decía que no podía dejar de estar sin él.

Levi levantó la cabeza de Mikasa, y la beso con ternura, ella correspondía el beso de manera tímida, nada comparado a la mujer que hace unos ratos se le entrego y al terminar el contacto pego sus frentes sin soltar el agarre de sus manos – "Sólo porque has regresado y estas sin querer de acuerdo conmigo en no irte de aquí te perdono, no podrás jamás dejarme Ackerman, eres mía como yo soy tuyo y de lo del proyecto, veremos la forma de sacarlo adelante" – él había soltado el agarre de sus manos y paso ese brazo por su cintura haciendo que los dos voltearan de nuevo hacia ese espejo, los dos de perfil abrazados, ella había pasado sus brazos atrás de su cuello – "Conmigo puedes ser egoísta que yo soy igual en lo referente a ti, TE AMO MIKASA ACKERMAN Y TE AVISO QUE NO PODRÁS IRTE DE AQUÍ AHORA, VIVIRAS CONMIGO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE"

Ella sólo soltó una risa cristalina por la habitación, había pasado de una muchacha a una mujer, se sentía bien estando desnuda entre los brazos de Levi – "bueno, vamos a vestirnos tengo hambre, aunque siendo sincera, tengo otro tipo de "apetito" si sigues estando en pelotas"

Levi arqueo la ceja seguido con una sonrisa ladina – "cuándo quieras, puedes degustarme" y se separaron para vestirse, aunque no quería ver a Mikasa con mucha ropa, hoy le haría el amor en lo que restaba de la tarde y de la noche, no tenía protección pero le daba lo mismo, estaba limpio y si ella salía embarazada con más ganas apuraría el matrimonio con ella – "Mikasa, sólo ponte el bóxer, ahorita te doy una de mis camisas" – él se estaba poniendo los bóxer y el pantalón mientras iba al armario, el cual corroboraba Ackerman que era enorme y del cual sacó una camisa, ella la tomó para ponérsela pero le soltó un "pervertido" en el proceso.

Le pasó una camisa azul de manga larga, que le tapaba justo lo necesario y él mismo se la abrochó hasta el botón donde pudiera ver el nacimiento de los pechos, era un masoquista pues se estaba tentando el mismo, pero ahora estaba buscando que otras cosas había en la alacena, sólo tenía unas latas de atún y verdura enlatada a parte de lo que le dijo anteriormente – "tengo para hacer una ensalada sencilla de atún, gustas eso o mando pedir la comida"

"Atún está bien para mí" – ella se sentó en una de las bancas de la barra – "¿quieres que te ayude?"

"No está bien, descansa un rato que te quiero repuesta en poco tiempo"

"Vaya, no sabía que eras un semental" – ella estaba asombrada, no es que le disgustara el sexo, lo acababa de descubrir y era maravilloso más con ese hombre, pero sabía que en ellos la recuperación era más lenta que en las mujeres.

"No lo soy mocosa, pero teniendo enfrente a la causante de mis bajos instintos con ese atuendo hacen que mis pantalones parezcan carpa de circo" – y dicho eso se volteo frente a ella, y lo comprobaba, "mini Rivaille" le estaba saludando.

"Definitivo, te diré enano, pero jamás pequeño" – ella abrió los ojos y no dejaba de ver el equipamiento de Rivaille y este solo gruño y siguió preparando la comida casi cena con una sonrisa, le gustaba que ella reconociera su virilidad y se viera satisfecha.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron del ambiente que tenían en ese momento, Levi volteo extrañado hacia Mikasa y ella hizo mueca de no saber nada, los golpes eran fuertes, Levi le dijo que se fuera atrás de la barra por la condición en la que estaba y así lo hizo, Levi abrió la puerta y después fue tumbado al suelo con una Annie encima de él con el puño listo para estrellarlo en su rostro.

"¿POR QUÉ COJONES NO DETUVISTE A MI HERMANA PEDAZO DE MIERDA?, ELLA TE AMA, MÁS TE VALE IR A BUSCARLA MAÑANA A EUA O YO MISMA ME ENCARGO DE QUE NO VUELVAS A TENER DESCENDENCIA" – Annie estaba roja del coraje y al entrar hecha una tromba no se había percatado de quién estaba enfrente de ella.

"ANNIE, QUITATE DE ENCIMA Y MIRA HACIA EL FRENTE JODER ANTES DE QUE ME QUIERAS PARTIR LA CARA" – Levi estaba sorprendido y molesto, sorprendido de lo que era capaz de hacer Annie por su hermana y molesto porque Hanji o Erwing les pudo haber avisado de la situación.

Bertholt al escuchar la frase que dijo Levi volteo al frente y soltó una carcajada – "¿con qué no te fuiste, eh?, vaya que no perdiste el tiempo cuñadita"

Annie al escuchar eso levantó la cara y vio a una Mikasa al lado de la barra con una camisa de caballero de color azul, despeinada y con algunas marcas rojizas en la piel, se reincorporó y corrió a abrazar a su hermana – "PENSE QUE TE HABIAS IDO, JODER HUBIERAS AVISADO QUE TE QUEDASTE PARA IR A RECOGERTE" – estaba llorando de alegría.

"Este, no fue algo planeado, fue un cambio de planes a última hora y pues lo de avisarles" – se estaba poniendo roja y lo hizo notar en su cuerpo al retorcerse un poco del abrazo de su hermana, sospechaba que se daría cuenta pronto de lo que había pasado.

Annie al sentir eso de su hermana, la vio y cayó en cuenta de su situación, de la emoción su cerebro no proceso del todo de su vestimenta ni de las marcas que tenía en el cuello y nacimiento del busto, no necesitó después de analizar las cosas para saber el por qué su hermanita no le aviso que fueran por ella y la hizo voltear furiosa hacia Levi mientras abrazaba a Mikasa como si fuera Christa - ¿Qué le has hecho jodido enano pervertido de mierda?, ELLA DEBIA LLEGAR VIRGEN AL MATRIMONIO, TE APROVECHASTE DE SU INOCENCIA, NI SIQUIERA SON NOVIOS Y YA " – Annie no podía ni terminar, su hermana aunque fuera casi de la misma edad para ella era una niña todavía, a la defendía en el orfanato y que hace unas horas se había convertido en mujer con el hombre que de verdad amaba y que la quería en igual medida.

Levi ya se había parado y sacudido el polvo, pero antes de responder volteo a ver a Fubar, este estaba tranquilo, mínimo se preocuparía en tal caso de que Annie lo quisiera despellejar – "Mira en primer lugar, LE HICE EL AMOR A TU HERMANA PORQUE LA AMO, segundo YO NO ME APROVECHE DE TU HERMANA, y tercero NO ME HACE FALTA CASARME CON ELLA O HACERLA AHORITA MI PROMETIDA PARA DARLE SU LUGAR, ES LA MUJER QUE AMO Y POR ENDE ELLA SE VIENE A VIVIR CONMIGO DESDE AHORA, ASI QUE QUIERAS O NO SERÉ TU CUÑADO DE MANERA OFICIAL Y SI TIENES PROBLEMAS ADELANTE, PODEMOS IRNOS A LOS GOLPES SI QUIERES CON BERTHOLT QUE TE AYUDE, REINER Y HASTA YMIR, LUCHARÉ POR ELLA PORQUE NO LA QUIERO LEJOS DE MI VIDA" – estaba rojo del coraje, resollaba.

Annie iba a replicar, le castraba que ese tipo le ganara pero su pareja la detuvo.

"Querida ya no puedes hacer nada, Mikasa ya es una mujer que puede tomar sus propias decisiones y él la respalda, venias a decirle que la siguiera y vez ya la tiene, mejor da la bendición y déjalos que aprovechen el tiempo, la ama, y que más muestra que decirte la verdad en la cara y hasta retarte por ella" – Fubar estaba contento de que al final las cosas hayan salido de esa manera y de haber dejado a Christa con Saya y Haji, no sería algo sano que viera a su tía en esas fachas.

Annie soltó a Mikasa y camino hasta quedar frente a Levi, lo vio de arriba abajo, por suerte antes de abrir se le había bajado en cierto grado la erección y de la sorpresa que le dio su "cuñada" se le fue por completo por lo cual la rubia no supo como estuvieron las cosas, pero al subir el rostro para ver la mirada de arrogancia de ese enano se puso roja y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo volviéndolo a tirar al piso.

"ESTA BIEN, NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA ESTO, PERO ESE GOLPE ES POR NO HABERTE ESPERADO MALDITO PERVERTIDO" – acto seguido volteo hacia su hermana – "No puedo reprocharte nada, cierto es que ya eres adulta, sólo te pido que seas feliz" – y volteo hacia un Levi tirado en el suelo –"Bueno enano, ya me siento mejor, ahora sí, bienvenido a la familia "cuñado" espero la cuides más que antes, valórala, respétala y amala como ella lo hará por ti" – y ayudaba a levantarse al pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Mierda, ¿no te han dicho que eres bipolar Lionhearth?" – Levi le había dado la mano y se levantaba sobándose el rostro – "demonios, pegas como un caballo".

"Sigue tentando tu suerte y te pondrá peor mi mujer" - Bertholt miraba todo divertido la escena, la sonrisa arrogante marcaba el orgullo que sentía de que su mujer se pudiera defender demasiado bien.

Al día siguiente, salieron a comprar cosas para que ella se instalara por completo en su apartamento, pero al pasar en una joyería Levi no lo pensó mucho y arrastró a Mikasa a la tienda, le hizo que le tomaran la medida de su dedo, ella no entendía para qué y se dejo hacer pues vio que Levi no se había llevado nada, lo que no sabía es que él unos días más tardes en el laboratorio le daría una sorpresa.

* * *

01 Agosto, 25 años atrás

"A poco no es grandioso Mikasa, las cosas han tomado su cauce, Levi no tendrá que atrasar su proyecto, Dalliz Zacklay seguirá adelante, de plano Dr. Pixis es nuestro ángel guardián, ¿quién diría que nos ayudaría de esa manera? – Hanji estaba sentada en un banco que giraba, no podía saltar por su estado, pero si podía girar, lo raro es que no se mareaba aunque Erwing estaba al lado de ella para cualquier cosa.

"Le debemos mucho al profesor, espero pronto irlo a ver, pero mi amor" – Erwing detenía el banco donde estaba su mujer y la abrazaba, había notado que se empezaba a poner verde del rostro – "Esta bien que eres activa y parece que nuestro hijo o hija no te da problemas pero no le demos pie a ello en tus últimos meses"

Hanji iba a replicar, pero el azote de una puerta los hizo a todos voltear, estaban en el laboratorio sólo los Smith y Mikasa, y el ruido los asustó y más ver a Levi ¿nervioso?, eso era raro, debía ser algo grave, NUNCA SE MIRABA A UN LEVI SUDANDO Y AFLOJANDOSE LA CORBATA EN HORAS DE TRABAJO, Erwing abrazo a su mujer de manera protectora por instinto.

"¿Pasó algo Levi?" – Que Hanji se dirigiera hacia él por su nombre era señal de que nada bueno se avecinaba pensaba Mikasa, ella no había visto a Levi molesto desde que ella se fue a vivir con él, y eso que a veces ella era algo desordenada, aunque bueno lo era pero comparada con él, era una diferencia enorme, no hubo junta matutina que recordará y las cosas en la planta iban de maravilla, dentro de poco se movería al área de producción, pero ahora solo se dedicaba a ver a su pareja.

"Esperen un poco, todavía faltan unas personas" – pero acto seguido se abrió la puerta y entraron tanto Annie, Fubar junto con Christa y con ellos Ymir y Reiner, estaban todos extrañados, pues incluso tuvieron que sacar de la guardería a Christa, pues Levi había dicho que necesitaba a todos.

Ahora si Mikasa empezaba a temer, que era aquello que tenia a Levi sudando frio pero caminando hacia su dirección y con su familia dentro del laboratorio, volteaba buscando ayuda o una explicación pero todos estaban igual que ella, nadie sabía que pasaba ni se prepararía para ello.

Levi sólo se acerco a Mikasa y ella se levantó de la banca, pero quedó pegada a la mesa, Levi no la había encerrado como en otras ocasiones con sus brazos, estaba viéndola con detenimiento, analizándola, ella sólo movía sus ojos queriendo encontrar algo raro pero no lo hallaba en él, la estaba poniendo nerviosa y crispándole los nervios.

"¿Se puede saber que mierda está pasando enano?. ¿Por qué tanto…" – del tono y expresión de molestia cambio a uno de asombro, ahogo un grito entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

La demás gente que veía la escena jadeo por la impresión y se quedaban con la boca abierta, mientras una Christa sonreía, intuía que era algo bueno lo que pasaría.

Levi la había interrumpido en plena oración mostrándose un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante y una obsidiana engarzados, era un diseño único.

"Cásate conmigo"

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación con tono de orden.

Y esta sólo tenía una contestación nada más.

Un "SÍ" seguido de una mujer que lo besaba con una sonrisa adornada con 2 lágrimas le hicieron sentirse tranquilo y que le valiera una mierda las exclamaciones burlescas o las fotos que sabían que les estaban tomando sus amigos.

Ese día se fueron todos a comer para festejar el compromiso de ellos dos, pero no habían quedado de acuerdo con la fecha, pero decían que en el lapso de menos de un año.

* * *

La ceremonia seguía avanzando, los sentimientos de todos en ese lugar eran tan variados pero el común en todos era la alegría y el deseo de que los nuevos esposos fueran felices, pero llegó el momento crucial, la pregunta que valía todo el peso de esa celebración.

"¿Aceptas Lavi a Lenalee Rivaille como tu esposa, para honrarla y respetarla, en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separé?"

"Acepto" – su voz salió resuelta, le brillaban los ojos.

"Ahora, Lenalee, ¿Aceptas a Lavi Smith como tu esposo, para honrarlo y respetarlo, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto".

Esas palabras hicieron que los esposos Rivaille Ackerman apretaran el agarre de sus manos y voltearon a verse a los ojos, recordando el momento de su boda, una ceremonia nada parecida a la que ofrecían a su hija.

* * *

24 de noviembre, 25 años atrás

"Hanji, Ymir, Annie, necesito su ayuda" – Hanji estaba cargando al pequeño Lavi, era un hermoso bodoque de piel blanca con mejillas rositas, ojos enormes verdes y una matita de cabello rojo, Christa estaba sentada en medio de Ymir y Annie, las había citado en el departamento, ese día los hombres habían salido a ver un partido de futbol a petición de Bertholt y Reiner, se llevaban bien ese cuarteto de testosterona aunque Levi no lo aceptará abiertamente.

"Sabes que siempre te apoyamos, ¿por qué la pregunta?" – Ymir estaba extrañada, Mikasa casi nunca tenía dudas en que la apoyarían.

"Quiero planear un evento para el 25 de diciembre"

"Hay Mikasa, un evento para qué si nos juntamos siempre en familia, una cena sencilla en la casa de cualquiera de nosotros bastará, no miro que sea algo que necesite manteles largos, mucho menos llamarle evento" – Annie enarcaba una ceja.

"No es cualquier evento Annie" – Mikasa tenía entrelazadas sus manos encima de su regazo.

"¿Entonces qué es, para más o menos darnos una idea?" – Hanji tenía una sensación que advertía diversión, algo le decía que sería una sorpresa.

Mikasa respiro profundo, era mucho arriesgar pero en ellas depositaba toda su confianza para que la apoyaran.

"Quiero casarme esa fecha con Levi pero sin que lo sospeche"

Las tres mujeres que había en esa habitación junto con la niña exclamaron un fuerte "¿QUEEEEEEÉ?"

"ESTAS LOCA MIKASA, ES APENAS DE UN MES PARA PREPARAR TODO, Y MAS EN ESAS FECHAS QUE NO SE CONSIGUEN IGLESIAS PARA ESE TIPO DE CEREMONIAS, MUCHO MENOS SERVICIOS EN LOS REGISTROS CIVILES" – Annie estaba que no creía las ocurrencias de su hermana, de plano el amor trastorna pensaba la rubia.

"Mikasa, creo que es demasiada premura o ¿estás embarazada?" – esa pregunta hecha por Ymir cambio el ambiente y Annie paso a de estar sorprendida a furiosa.

"ESE ENANO NO SE PUDO CUIDAR O TÚ POR UN CARAJO" – Lionhearth estaba tronándose los dedos, lista para darle una golpiza a Rivaille.

"CALLA ANNIE, CHRISTA ESTA AQUÍ Y NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA" – Annie al recordar a su hija ahí se puso roja de la vergüenza, su hija solo miraba todo.

Pero la única que miraba todo con una sonrisa era Hanji.

"Yo digo que está perfecto y en menos tiempo podríamos organizar todo en cuestión de la fiesta, podría ser algo íntimo en nuestra casa, tanto notario como ceremonia religiosa, el punto es buscar quienes podrían acceder a realizarlo bajo las circunstancias de que el novio no se debe de enterar, mira del notario no te preocupes, hablaré con Erwing previo advertirle que no le diga a Levi y que busque dentro de sus contactos, pero del que oficiara la ceremonia no sé quién pueda, pues te diré que aunque aquí la religión predominante es otra, todos nosotros somos católicos, no sé si tu lo seas" – Nunca se habían detenido a hablar de ello con Mikasa y Rivaille, no sabían la creencia religiosa de Ymir, Annie y Mikasa por las circunstancias en que vivieron.

"No te preocupes Hanji, en realidad en los orfanatos te inculcan la religión católica y tenemos todos las constancias necesarias, el punto seria que acepte algún padre sin dar las pláticas pre matrimoniales a los dos" – Mikasa se mordía el labio, era el punto difícil.

"¿Por qué no le decimos al padre que le dio la bendición al club?" – Ymir decía alegre – "Ya sabes que no es nada convencional, o sea DAR LA BENDICION A UN LUGAR DE "VICIO" NO LO HACE CUALQUIERA"

"Ymir, eso fue porque nos conoce desde pequeñas y es comprensivo de nuestra situación"

"Con más razón querida, si él las conoce y sabe lo buenas que son no mirara inconveniente en hacerlo, además de que Levi pues al haberse ya casado por la iglesia una vez no debería haber problema en que no tome las pláticas, es libre de volverse a casar, en tal caso debemos organizarnos para que si te cita a una plática extensiva te podamos cubrir, así como de que de ahora en adelante si se puede, salir entre nosotras para poder organizar todo mientras que los chicos nos ayudan con Levi, aunque no creo que sea muy difícil, podemos alegar una fiesta navideña" – Hanji decía esto mientras alimentaba a Lavi con su pecho al descubierto – " NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA IMAGINAR LA CARA QUE PONDRA ESE ENANO IDIOTA CUANDO MIRE TODO LO QUE TU CABECITA HA MAQUINADO ACKERMAN, DE VERDAD DAS MIEDO" – y Hanji se reía junto con las otras mujeres que estaban en el lugar, mientras una Christa corría por toda la sala diciendo "HURRA, BODA, HURRA TIA GRUÑONA CON ENANO GRUÑON".

Por suerte, lograron conseguir con ayuda de Erwing un notario disponible para la fecha y que un padre oficiara la ceremonia "poco convencional" de boda de ellas, pero el padre Joey ya algo entrado en años había visto crecer a Christa en la familia que conformaban esas 3 mujeres, eran ejemplos de salir adelante aun en la adversidad, le comentaron la situación también de Rivaille de viudo y no encontró inconveniente en que no tomará las pláticas, Mikasa sólo necesitaría ir un sábado a solas para charlar con él sobre lo que la vida en matrimonio conlleva, los papeles eclesiásticos los estaban buscando Hanji por medio de una agencia, tenían que ser cuidadosos y no pedirle de buenas a primeras los papeles a Levi, sería demasiado sospecho.

* * *

23 de diciembre, 25 años atrás.

Levi en esos días estaba algo irritable, Mikasa lo evadía desde hace menos de un mes los fines de semana o era secuestrada por esas mujeres locas mientras los hombres se lo llevaban a "entretenerse", le olía algo mal, pero Erwing decía que era porque estaban preparando la fiesta de navidad, pues ese año era especial, tendrían que organizar una grande porque la familia se estaba expandiendo, sería en la residencia de los Smith la fiesta por el tamaño, incluso habían invitado a los padres de este y a Dot el cual al saber el motivo dijo que iría sin dudarlo, Rivaille aun así sentía que algo estaba mal y más al obligarlo a comprar un traje nuevo, bueno, en si estaban todos comprando un traje, se sentía a gusto con lo que mostraba el espejo, pero no entendía por qué tanta elegancia, ni que fuera una fiesta de año nuevo estilo las vegas, pero prefirió al final dejarlo pasar, nadie le decía nada y siempre que iba a escuchar algo de las reuniones de esa cofradía de locas llegaba Christa y se lo llevaba no pudiendo escuchar lo que planeaban esas mujeres junto con su pareja,

"¿Se puede saber por qué hacemos todo esto? es una fiesta de navidad" – salía del vestidor después de haber elegido un traje y entregarlo a la dependienta para que lo envolviera, se llevaría ese traje

"Pues no miro que te incomode, vaya que no sólo has comprado un traje, te has llevado 3 sin contar camisas, corbatas, zapatos, ERES PEOR QUE UNA MUJER" – Erwing miraba con asombro la cantidad de cosas que compraba su amigo.

"Se nota que no has venido de compras con mi mujer, Levi compra decente a lo que puede gastar Annie" – Bertholt era el único que estaba sentado esperando, se había probado solo un traje y ese mismo se llevó por ende llevaba tiempo esperando a que se terminaran los demás.

"A ver chicos ¿cómo me veo?" – salía un Reiner con un traje celeste con camisa color rosa mientras les modelaba.

"POR DIOS QUE ALGUIEN LO SAQUE DE MI VISTA, ES UN SACRILEGIO A LA MODA Y BUEN GUSTO" – Levi tenía una cara de espanto mientras los otros dos se desternillaban de la risa.

"¿Qué te pasa enano, esto es lo último en el grito de la moda?" – se acercaba al enano y lo abrazaba, lo levantaba varios centímetros del suelo mientras este se quería soltar, se estaba burlando de él.

"Jajajajaja, Dios Braun, baja a Levi lo vas a ahogar, Jajajajaja" – Erwing no podía enderezarse de la risa.

"Anda Reiner, bájalo y cámbiate, que no podré dormir por las pesadillas que tendré al recordarte con ese traje, llévate el primero que me mostraste, es el mejor"

Un "amargados" salió de la boca del esposo de Ymir mientras hacía un pseudo acto de indignación – "no saben lo que es el buen gusto de la moda".

"QUIEN NO TIENE BUEN SENTIDO DE LA MODA Y A PARTE SENTIDO COMÚN ERES TÚ REINER, JODER" – Levi tenía una venita palpitándole la frente.

"Bueno señores, vamos a mi casa, las chicas nos deben de estar esperando" – decía un Fubar, él tendría que retener a Levi junto con los demás, ese día no debían dejar como la tradición decía que los novios se vieran la noche antes de la boda, todos tenían un aire de complicidad enorme.

Llegaron a la casa de Fubar, era grande de 2 plantas con un amplio jardín, era una construcción moderna japonesa con acabados y muebles de madera – "Siéntanse en su casa, hay cerveza en el refrigerador y saque en la alacena" – decía mientras le aventaba las llaves a Reiner, se habían ido todos en la camioneta de Bertholt, las chicas se habían llevado la camioneta de Erwing y pues Levi al haber aceptado ir con ellos le pidieron que no trajera su carro, se había venido con Erwing junto con las chicas, pero ellas sólo los dejaron y Mikasa arrancó para irse de ahí sólo mandándole un beso al aire, se sintió como un cachorro abandonado, Fubar bajaba las compras.

Al acomodar todo y viendo que todos tenían hambre se dispusieron hacer de comer, quien los viera no creerían que eran todos buenos cocineros, se la pasaron entre bromas no aptas para menores hasta comentando de deportes, era una reunión 100% masculina, Levi no hablaba mucho pero escuchaba divertido la plática de esos hombres, definitivo Erwing y Reiner podían pasar por hermanos, eran terribles, Bertholt era más tranquilo y era con quién mejor se llevaba.

Las cervezas empezaron a circular de manera indiscriminada, era impresionante la cantidad de alcohol que podía tener almacenada Bertholt en el refrigerador y Levi no hubiera tomado tanto hasta que empezó Erwing y a quejarse de que su mujer a veces lo ignoraba por cuidar a Lavi y él se sintió identificado por el abandono que experimento ese día por parte de Mikasa y de sus huidas de fines de semana que empezó a tomar y a sentirse mareado, Braun y Fubar miraban divertidos la escena, el enano estaba cayendo en la trampa sin mucho esfuerzo, lo único es que mañana tendrían que batallar con él para dejarlo sobrio, pero ahora lo tendrían que emborrachar hasta dejarlo peor que una cuba y así pasaron varias horas hasta que sino a las 9 de la noche el teléfono.

"¿Fubar? " – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

"Si, todo fue un éxito, tu novio esta inconsciente"

"Espero que mínimo mañana si pueda despertarse y estar sano" – en la voz de la pelinegra se oía una amenaza.

"Por supuesto, tenemos al profesional "quita crudas" de la ciudad, no dudes de las capacidades de Reiner para que le quite la borrachera".

"Lo que sea, ah por cierto dice Hanji que tampoco abusen de Erwing"

"Dile que lo siento, pero gracias a su sacrificio tu novio está dormido como un lirón, pero también Reiner lo curará"

"Son unos aprovechados" – decía bufando Ackerman.

"Y tú el mismo diablo, mira que hacerle eso al novio, que harás si se arrepiente" – se estaba burlando de ella.

"Para eso están tú y Reiner, o ¿me van a abandonar y no procurar el bienestar y felicidad de la hermana de sus mujeres?" – ella soltó con malicia esa declaración.

"Ya entendí aprovechada, y si sabes que a punta de golpes le obligaríamos, pero dudo que necesites eso, él tipo se estaba quejando de cómo no te despediste bien de él y que no lo "consientes" en las noches".

"MALDITO FUBAR, NO TE ESTES BURLANDO, YA VERÁS CUANDO LE DIGA A ANNIE"

"Lo que digas, pero bueno, me retiro, tengo que llevar a dormir a Levi a la recámara de Christa junto con Erwing, prometo tomar fotos y mandártelas para que te burles" – Fubar volteaba a ver la escena donde un pelinegro de baja estatura estaba dormido a un lado de un rubio el cual le rodeaba con un brazo, sonreía de buena gana – "bueno ya descansa, te encargo a las chicas y se feliz, quiero verte mañana hermosa ¿entendido cuñada?".

"Gracias, mañana nos vemos"

Y ambos colgaron.

* * *

24 de diciembre, 25 años atrás

Eran las 9 de la noche y Levi estaba cabreado.

HABIA DESPERTADO A ESO DE LAS 2 DE LA TARDE EN UNA HABITACION DESCONCIDA PINTADA DE ROSA CON UN ERWING USANDOLO DE OSITO DE PELUCHE MIENTRAS LE DECIA HANJI Y CASI LE PLANTABA UN BESO, despertó al rubio de un puñetazo y tirándolo de la cama, estaba lívido y se reviso las ropas, por suerte estaban en su lugar, Erwing se había enojado con él por el método de despertarlo pero al decirle como estaban se le paso el coraje, comprendía que si se despertaba de esa manera se sentiría igual, vieron con detenimiento y supieron que era la habitación de Christa Historia por las fotos que tenía la niña en la cómoda, se dispusieron a salir de la habitación y bajaron de la segunda planta donde estaban, se notaba el olor de comida en la cocina, estaba Reiner cocinando mientras que Fubar preparaba la mesa, ese día comió la comida más picante de su vida pero que le había quitado la resaca que traía encima, después de casi quererlos matar por haberlo emborrachado le dijeron que se dejará de quejar, pues tenían el tiempo medido para cambiarse, que las chicas habían salido al aeropuerto por Dot y que pues los mirarían en el festejo pues todavía les faltaban detalles, por lo cual no podrían verlos, eso molestaba más al ojinegro, le haría pagar a Mikasa tanto tiempo de abandono.

Pero ahora ya había pasado más de 24 horas sin ella y ya se sentía desesperado, en la casa de los Smith de las mujeres sólo estaban Ymir y Hanji con el pequeño Lavi, ellas les dijeron que Mikasa, Annie junto con Dot tuvieron que salir de urgencia por una parte de la decoración navideña de la cual Christa se negaba a prescindir, por una parte era creíble, esa niña podía moverlos a sus antojo, los padres de Erwing también estaban ahí y le decían que se calmara, que ellos también estaban ansiosos de conocer a la nueva mujer de su vida, pero él seguía nervioso, qué tanto estaba haciendo Mikasa para no estar ahí pensaba desesperado, ya casi acabaría la noche buena, no quería pasar una "Levidad" sin ella y eso que apenas sería la segunda a su lado, pero la primera como su prometida, le incomodaba no saber cuándo Mikasa le daría un sí a una fecha, una vez a la semana la torturaba incluso mientras hacían el amor para que le diera una fecha y ella solo le daba un "después te digo" o "en un día de estos", estaba jugando con su paciencia.

Pero su teléfono sonó, el número era el de Dot.

"Bueno, profesor" – su voz mostraba urgencia, sabía que él estaba con Mikasa.

"Ah Levi, que bueno que contestas, mira, en una hora llegamos para allá, siento que lleguemos tarde, pero se nos descompuso el camioneta, salimos de la ciudad porque quería conseguir algo para la cena, pero vamos para allá antes de que te alarmes, quiero que por favor le pidas una disculpas a todos y si te es posible que vayas por mí a una dirección, deje encargada una caja con champagne para la ocasión pero siento que si pasamos nosotros será más tarde, no sé si para ahorrar tiempo ¿puedas ir por ella?"

"Profesor, son casi las 09:40 pm, ¿creé qué encontraré la tienda donde pidió eso abierta a esta hora?" – Levi estaba sorprendido del pedido de su maestro, pero Dot Pixis era un caso sin resolver en su forma de pensar.

"No dije nunca Levi que fueras a una tienda, sino a una dirección, le pedí a un amigo que me la consiguiera, anda haz eso por tu viejo profesor o le digo a Mikasa que se dirija a la dirección"

"NO, YO IRÉ" – había mascullado, ya no quería seguir esperando más tiempo a Mikasa, la quería a su lado, colgó y se paró del sillón – "En un rato regreso, voy por un encargo de Dot, no tardo, no deben de tardan en llegar".

"Te acompaño, yo también me estoy desesperando sin Annie" – se paraba Fubar e iba con él.

Habían salido de la casa en el carro de Levi cuando Fubar le hizo una pregunta que lo hizo sentirse estúpido a Levi.

"¿Y hasta dónde vamos?"

"¿Eh?" – Levi lo miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre.

"Te dije que a dónde vamos, o no me digas que no sabes la dirección"- Fubar no sabía decirle "idiota" o "enamorado desesperado".

"No le pregunté, solo colgué" – ya iba a marcar cuando el sonido de mensaje le llega a su celular, era de Dot donde le mandaba la dirección- "bueno no creo que sea necesario, se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde iba y me envió la dirección, esta como a media hora de aquí, por suerte el clima aunque esta frio no hay nieve ni lluvia" – y se dirigieron a la salida de la residencia Smith.

Al ver que el carro de Levi salía de la residencia, Mikasa espero un momento hasta que se perdieran de vista y acto seguido encendió la camioneta para meterse a la casa, tendría que arreglarse pronto, pues en la camioneta traía al notario y a su esposa, como era una fecha especial y al no poder ir ellos a visitar a sus familiares y pues por casarla a ella y a Levi los invitó a pasar la navidad con ellos, el padre estaba hablando de las mil maravillas con el Dr. Pixis, de plano ese hombre congeniaba con todo mundo.

Un "¿Estas lista?" dicho por su hermana la hizo respirar fuerte, era la hora de la verdad.

Después de más de una hora y 20 minutos de trayecto venían llegando a la casa de los Smith, Dot les había enviado una dirección anterior de su amigo el cual vivía al otro extremo de la dirección a la que los mandó, eran casi las 12, esperaba que mínimo los hubieran esperado para la cena, aunque bueno si Christa tenía hambre junto con Hanji les perdonaría que empezaran ellas pero no a los demás, sobre todo a Mikasa, primero quería decirle unas cuantas cosas, se bajaron del auto y fueron a la cajuela donde traían la caja de champagne, estaba fría el amigo de Dot se las dio casi lista para servirse, se fueron por la puerta de servicio y al tocar los de servicio les ayudaron a guardarla, ya casi seria por 40 minutos oficialmente navidad, se fueron Fubar y él hacia el salón, le sorprendió encontrarlo a oscuras al ya casi terminar el 24 de diciembre, miraba a Bertholt igual de sorprendido que él y acto seguido prendió la luz, el salón de los Smith estaba decorado todo de blanco y dorado, en medio una mesa con 2 sillas, y varias sillas más alrededor, todos los invitados a la fiesta junto con un hombre grande y una pareja de desconocidos estaban alrededor de las sillas.

Una Hanji con una sonrisa enigmática se le acercó y le colgó un distintivo en la solapa del traje, era una flor de cristal con un listón blanco, estaba desconcertado, y levantó la vista hacia la mirada de su mejor amiga y colega.

"Espero te guste la sorpresa" - ella lo había dejado con la sorpresa en el rostro y acto seguido la mamá de Erwing lo tomaba del brazo.

"Nunca pensé que volvería a verte así muchacho, espero seas feliz" – La madre de Erwing seguía conservando una belleza despampanante, lo miraba con cariño, como si fuera su hijo y también el esposo de ella, lo hacía caminar hacia el centro donde estaban las sillas, poco a poco se le hacia una idea de lo que pasaba ahí y sentía un nudo en la garganta, no esperaba algo así, miraba a todos con apremio, buscando una explicación de que si era una broma o no, pero una suave música sonó de fondo y todos voltearon hacia la puerta, él siguió las miradas de todos y nunca pensó ver a una mujer tan bella con tan sencillo atuendo.

Mikasa venia del brazo de Dr. Dot Pixis, un vestido blanco de 2 piezas llevaba ella, un corsé que dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta la cintura de encaje y una falda corte A de seda cruda con algo de pedrería y bordado, el pelo suelto corto sólo con una diadema la cual traía el velo en una diadema de pequeñas flores blancas y un ramo de alcatraces con gardenias blancas, sus ojos lo miraban con nervio y travesura, él sólo no podía procesar nada más que mirarla como un creyente vería a Dios si bajara de los cielos, era como un ángel, y quien sostenía parte del corto velo era otro pequeño, Christa venia atrás de ella con un vestido blanco con dorado a juego con el de Mikasa.

La miraba pasar ese pequeño tramo de trayecto en cámara lenta, cada paso de ella le hacía saltarse un latido de su corazón, sabía que sonreía como un idiota por la expresión de Erwing y Hanji, pero por hoy no importaba nada, ella llegó hacia él y la tomó de la mano al momento que Dot se la pasaba.

"Cuídala muchacho, como ella hay pocas" – y Levi sólo asintió mientras ese gran hombre iba a sentarse con los demás.

"Te vez sorprendido y guapo" – Mikasa intentaba romper el hielo, estaba igual o más nerviosa que él hace unos momentos por si él se molestaba pero al ver como Levi la observaba se fue el miedo de su cuerpo, miraba en él amor y sorpresa pero no enojo. Levi traía un traje que si bien no era uno precisamente de boda, el smoking negro lo hacía ver arrebatadoramente apuesto.

"Tú te ves hermosa y eres una mald…" – iba a terminar la oración pero se fijo que al frente se posicionaban tanto un notario como un padre así que tuvo que cambiar la frase – "sabes, eres una terrible mocosa"

"Di lo que quieras enano, pero estamos a mano por lo de la pedida de matrimonio"

Iban a seguir discutiendo, pero el notario los interrumpió carraspeando, primero fue la ceremonia civil, ellos estaban tomados de la mano, mirándose furtivamente de paso, la sonrisa de ambos era patente, felicidad se reflejaba en los ojos del otro, el notario fue rápido pues habían acordado que sólo diría lo indispensable, quería que fueran marido y mujer ante la ley antes de navidad, los dos al momento de firmar lo hicieron con convicción, y dio el licenciado pie al primer "puede besar a la novia" de esa noche justo cuando se da paso del 24 al 25 de diciembre, el reloj marco la media noche, y hubo un receso breve donde todos se felicitaron por navidad, pero Mikasa abrazo a su marido ante la ley – "Feliz Levidad"

* * *

25 de diciembre, 25 años atrás

Esa frase significaba tanto para él, no sólo festejaría su cumpleaños junto con la navidad, ahora celebraría un aniversario de la boda que se estaba realizando, ninguno de los invitados se había acercado a los novios, esperarían al final de las 2 ceremonias.

Llegó el turno de la ceremonia religiosa, el padre Joey empezó la ceremonia felicitando a los novios por la decisión de casarse y sobre todo en una fecha tan especial, en la cual se celebraba el nacimiento del hijo de Dios, era una fecha donde el mundo se llenaba de amor y perdón para la humanidad con la venida de Jesucristo, y que esperaba que por elegir esa sagrada fecha su matrimonio y familia creciera llena de ese amor, esperanza y perdón, miraba a Mikasa con cariño, la historia de esas muchachas era triste pero merecía un final feliz y también él hombre que la acompañaba, miraba el amor profundo y devoción que se tenían, una relación nacida de la confianza, respeto, honestidad y de la salida del dolor, ellos ya se habían reconciliado con la vida y se daban una oportunidad más de amar y de perdonar a aquellos que en su tiempo les hicieron daño o dejando rencores atrás, Annie, Hanji e Ymir leyeron las lecturas correspondientes con lágrimas en los ojos o con un nudo en la garganta antes del momento crucial de ese momento.

"Pónganse de pie los novios por favor y acérquense los padrinos de anillos" – el padre les hacia la seña y los volteo frente a frente mientras se acercaban Erwing y Hanji – "Bueno Levi Rivaille, ¿aceptas a Mikasa como tu esposa, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla en lo prospero y lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separé?

"Aceptó" – Y Levi ponía la argolla en el dedo de Mikasa la cual mientras el padre le hacia la pregunta bendecía las argollas de su alianza.

"Bueno, Mikasa Ackerman, ¿aceptas a Levi como tu esposo, para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo en lo próspero y lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Ella tomó el anillo, pero la respuesta los dejó en blanco a todos incluso al propio Dot Pixis al cual no lo sorprendía casi nada.

"No, yo no puedo amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo en lo próspero y lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separé, porque una vida no es suficiente para desgastar ni un poco el amor que le tengo" – ella miraba a Rivaille, al padre y a los demás, pero volvió a la vista a Levi mientras le ponía el anillo – "Existe una promesa en la cual se dice que en el cielo te encontrarás con tus seres amados, yo te juro y tenlo por seguro que te buscaré para volverte a decir te amo como la primera vez, protegeré tu corazón y tu alma" – ella tenía que respirar, el nudo en la garganta le hacía imposible hablar con claridad – "porque conozco tu dolor y tu fuerza, porque tú conoces la mía y aun así me amaste y yo a ti te amo, por eso no puedo amarte en solo una vida, puedo amarte en esta y las que pueden seguir, te buscaré y te encontraré para volver a unirme a ti y volver a decirte esta promesa".

Levi solo espero a que ella terminara de hablar y besarla aun sin la terminación de la ceremonia, pero es que era demasiado lo que esas palabras junto con lo que aquellos ojos grises le expresaban, que el padre lo regañará pero sería un crimen no besar a esa mujer.

Todos miraban con una sonrisa esa escena incluso el padre, que no estaba molesto, años de oficiar bodas pero esta era emotiva no sólo por la fecha sino por lo que aquellas palabras encerraban, de plano sabía que Dios y su Hijo bendecían esa unión.

Después del beso, siguió la ceremonia, los padrinos de lazo y velación fueron los padres de Erwing, de arras fueron Ymir y Reiner y los de biblia y rosario fueron Annie y Fubar.

"Con el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer" – y volteo hacia Levi – "Y ahora sí, ya puedes besar a la novia"

Levi no necesito que terminara la frase, ya la estaba abrazando y besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Terminada la ceremonia, ahora si felicitaron a los ahora esposos por su boda y por "Levidad", pues Mikasa les había comentado sobre el significado de esa palabra y no la vieron más que perfecta.

Cenaron y rieron, y ese día Levi Lance Rivaille agradeció a todos los involucrados por la ayuda prestada para la sorpresa que le había organizado su ahora esposa, pero no todo quedó ahí, ese día Dot les regalo el viaje de bodas, un viaje a Paris Francia, la capital del amor por 15 días de los cuales anticipadamente tenían el permiso en sus trabajos.

* * *

Lenalee y Lavi salían de la iglesia con hermosas sonrisas, todos los invitados a la ceremonia y que irían al salón más exclusivo de la ciudad los esperaban afuera sonando campanas y lanzando burbujas mientras los padres de los ahora esposos iban atrás de ellos, pero Mikasa y Levi voltearon hacia el altar y dieron un "Gracias" emotivo hacia aquella representación de la sagrada familia que había en uno de los laterales de la iglesia, iban directo a la fiesta de su hija a festejar su felicidad.

"¿Qué te padece celebrar unas bodas de plata?" – preguntaba a su esposa a la cual lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

"¿Pero si acabamos de celebrarlas hace unos meses, eso es cada 25 años las que siguen son las de oro a los 50 años y después las de diamante que son a los 75 años de matrimonio?" – ella lo miraba como si tuviera una tercera cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces serán unas bodas de obsidiana plateada"

"Esas no existen y además, ¿por qué obsidiana?"

"Porque quiero renovar no sólo cada múltiplo de 25 años mis votos contigo, aunque lo hago a diario quiero celebrarlo porque soy feliz a tu lado y hay que compartirlo y externarlo con los demás y el color de obsidiana porque es igual al tono de tus ojos y porque representa la promesa de seguir adelante sin olvidar el pasado" – decía mientras señalaba el collar que su esposa su esposa siempre traía puesto.

"Acepto, y es bello el color que has elegido, ese color significa para mi luchar, seguir y crecer"

Y salieron de la iglesia para reunirse a la fiesta de su ahora ramificación de su familia, la cual estaba creciendo cada vez más.


End file.
